Ojamajo: The Verz Incident Redux
by Kadaj5
Summary: A redo of one of my earlier fics. Jou-sama has come down with an unknown malady and the only cure may lie in a children's card game. Will the efforts of the Ojamajos be enough or will the infection spread to and corrupt all worlds? Rate T for language, violence, and somewhat graphic depictions. Reviews are appreciated. Compare with the previous version if you must.
1. Evilswarm

**A/N: Looking back at and rereading "Ojamajo: The Verz Incident", I can't help but feel that it could've been better written. Seriously, I made one too many mistakes in the duels.**

**Another thing I will add is that I will use the OCG names for the cards/archetypes when they're used by the Japanese characters (such as Jou-sama, the Ojamajos, etc.) and use the TCG names when they're used by the English-speaking characters (i.e. both of my self-inserts). However, in the "Featured Duel" sections at the end of each chapter, I will strictly use the TCG names.**

**This Redux, like its previous version, will use things present in PrettiWitchiMegChanChi's fics. Those things are copyrighted to her.**

* * *

-Evilswarm-

* * *

A hooded figure walked down a deserted street in downtown Misora. It was the dead of night, but that didn't matter to her. Every direction she turned her head in gave roughly the same reaction: Not what she's looking for. She snapped her fingers…and time stood still in a monochrome coloration.

_Good_, she thought, _I'll have an easier time now…_

The figure turned and looked down a dead-end back alley. She knew how dangerous those were at this hour and she knew she had to stay safe and alert. However, this one had a feature that most dead-end back alleys didn't have: A small, well-formed shack. The figure shot a cautious glance at it before finally making her way over to its door.

She dismissed her spell and gave a knock.

"Hmm?" came a male voice from inside. The door opened, revealing a young man in his late teens. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers. "Oh, it's you."

The figure took off her hood and revealed herself: Yuki-sensei. Yuki snapped her fingers and assumed her true form: Majo Kai no Jou-sama.

"To what do I owe this occasion?" the young man inquired.

"I have questions and you have answers, Kada," Jou-sama replied.

Without another word, the young man, Kada, gestured the Queen to come inside.

* * *

The was little to be described of the shack's interior. Despite its outside appearance, the shack was barren aside from having a table and a desk. Indeed, there was only enough room for one person to be comfortable. And the only source of light was a small orb of light that was likely fueled by Kada's magic.

"How do you even sleep in here?" Jou-sama asked, astonished.

"I believe you had other questions?" Kada replied, "To answer that one, I simply use my own cards. You recall what I can do with them, do you not?"

The memories flashed through Jou-sama's mind. She remembered alright, but she didn't like what he did to prove his power and knowledge.

"Recently, Majo Kai has been getting into this card game." Jou-sama pulled out a deck. It was comprised solely of "Yu-Gi-OH!" cards; more specifically, it was a Six Samurai deck, the same one she had received from Kada months ago. "I have been using this deck and, despite how powerful it is, I cannot seem to win with it. At the same time, Majo Toron has uncovered some kind of resonance it has with our magic."

"You came all this way here because you can't win with an overpowered deck?" Kada asked incredulously, "Though that second one is worth mentioning."

"For whatever reason, my cards refuse to some up correctly." Jou-sama decided to drop the first question. Now that she thought about it, her losses were likely because she didn't know how to play the deck right. "But, yes, there is a resonance. I've seen it whenever a Witch duels using these cards. Somehow, the monsters and spells become real, despite no one using magic to make it so."

"Interesting."

"But now…I wish to test it out in Ningen Kai on someone who uses a different kind of magic, to see if the resonance works even then."

Kada nodded and picked up his deck. An orange glow emanated from it before chains shot out. The chains were holding something and placed it into Kada's hand. It was another deck of "Yu-Gi-OH!" cards.

"I'll use this one," Kada said.

Jou-sama nodded in agreement and walked to one side of the table. She set her deck on her lower right-hand side of her side of the table. She took another, smaller deck, her Extra Deck, and placed it on the opposite corner. Kada did the same with his deck and extra deck. The two of them shuffled each other's decks and then drew five cards. Both of their Life Point meters went to 8000.

"Duel!" both said.

"Ladies first," Kada said.

"Ok," Jou-sama replied. She drew her first card. "First, I will activate Shien's Smoke Signal and search out a Lv3 or below 'Six Warmen'. I'll add Impersonator." Jou-sama looked through her deck until she found the card. She added it to her hand and shuffled. "Now, I will summon True Six Warmen – Kageki."

"Ok," Kada nodded as Jou-sama set the card on the table (200/2000).

"I will use Kageki's effect and special summon Impersonator of the Six Warmen." Jou-sama took another card from her hand and placed it on the field (400/1800). "I will synch Lv5, and use Kageki and Impersonator to summon True Six Warmen – Shi En."

Jou-sama took both monster cards and placed them in the graveyard pile. She then took one card from her extra deck, Shi En, and put it on the field (2500/1400).

"I control a 'Six Warmen', so I can special summon Instructor of the Six Warmen." Jou-sama took another card from her hand and put it on the field beside Shi En (2100/800). "I will set one card and end my turn." True enough, Jou-sama took one more card from her hand and set it. It now lay behind Shi En.

"I will take my turn then," Kada said, drawing his card, "Hmm. I'll summon Rescue Rabbit." Kada took the card out of his hand and placed it on his field (300/100). "I will use its effect, banish, and special summon two Lv4 or below normal monsters from my deck with the same name. I choose these."

Kada searched his deck and took out two monsters: Evilswarm Heliotrope (1950/650). After placing the cards, he shuffled his deck.

Jou-sama grimaced at the two monsters. She remembered what the deck meant to her and did not like it in the slightest. Too many bad memories surfaced. It didn't matter if he wasn't calling them "Verz" or not.

"I'll overlay both Heliotropes and Xyz summon Evilswarm Bahamut." Kada looked into his extra deck and took out the card he was looking for. He then stacked both Heliotropes before placing his Xyz monster on top (2350/1350). "You recall this card's effect, do you not?"

Jou-sama didn't say a word. She remembered what the hologram did to the opposing monster. "I have no response to it," she finally said.

Kada detached one material and discarded a third Heliotrope from his hand. He then took Shi En and placed it on his field.

"I'll attack Grandmaster with Bahamut. Any response?" Kada asked. Jou-sama shook her head and placed the card in her graveyard. "I'll attack directly with Shi En?" Jou-sama sighed at Kada's statement. Her LP was now down to 5250. "I'll set two and end." Kada placed two cards behind his monsters.

"My turn then," Jou-sama said. She drew her card. "I'll special summon Elder of the Six Warmen." Jou-sama placed the monster in face-up defense position on her field (400/0). "I will now activate Unity of the Six Warmen." Jou-sama placed the spell face-up on her field.

"I'll negate with Shi En's effect," Kada replied.

Jou-sama shook her head. "I will chain Magatama of Musakani. Shi En's effect is also a destruction effect, and I control a 'Six Warmen'."

"Well played." Kada put the card in Jou-sama's graveyard.

"I will activate Asceticism of the Six Warmen, targeting Elder?" Jou-sama asked. Kada nodded, allowing Jou-sama to special summon another Impersonator from her deck. "I'll synch Lv5 again, and summon Tech Genus Hyper Librarian." Jou-sama placed Impersonator and Elder in her graveyard and then put Hyper Librarian on the field in attack position (2400/1800). "I'll attack Bahamut?"

Kada placed Evilswarm Bahamut in his graveyard. His LP fell to 7950.

"I will end my turn." Jou-sama finished.

"During your end phase, I will activate Infestation Infection," Kada said, flipping over the continuous trap, "I will return Evil Swarm Mandragora to my deck and add another Kerykeion to my hand." Kada traded out the two cards and then shuffled his deck.

"My turn." Kada drew his card. "I will summon Kerykeion." Kada placed his monster on the field (1600/1550). "And I will use its effect and banish the Bahamut from my graveyard to return one Heliotrope from my graveyard to my hand." Kada took the Bahamut and pocketed it before adding the Heliottrope to his hand. "And since I used Kerykeion's effect like this, I can normal summon any other "Lswarm" monster. I'll summon the Heliotrope."

Kada placed the card on his field.

_Here we go,_ Jou-sama thought glumly.

"I'll overlay Kerykeion with Heliotrope to Xyz summon Evilswarm Ophion." Kada stacked the two cards on top of one another and then placed Ophion on top of them (2550/1650). "I'll activate its effect, detach one material, and add one Infestation Pandemic to my hand."

Kada took the Heliotrope from under Ophion and placed it in the graveyard. Her then searched his deck and added the specified card to his hand and followed it by shuffling.

"I'll attack Librarian with Ophion," said Kada. Jou-sama put Hyper Librarian in her graveyard as her LP dropped to 5100. "I'll set one card and end."

Jou-sama drew after Kada set another spell/trap. "Hmm," she mused, "I'll play Monster Reborn."

"You recall Ophion's effect while it has xyz materials, correct?" Kada inquired.

"Yes. Which means I have to revive something other than Shi En or Instructor," Jou-sama explained. She looked through her graveyard. "I'll revive Impersonator." Jou-sama put the card on her field in defense position. "Unity has two Bushido counters, so I'll send it to the graveyard and draw two cards."

Jou-sama put the spell in her graveyard and drew the two cards. A light smile crept onto her face. "I'll summon True Six Warmen – Enishi." Jou-sama placed the card on her field (1700/700).

"To the summon, I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device, targeting Enishi," Kada said, flipping over his aforementioned trap. Jou-sama sighed and put the card back in her hand.

"I'll end my turn," she said.

Kada drew his card. "I'll play Reinforcement of the Army and add Evilswarm Castor." Kada searched his deck and added his card. He shuffled and put the used spell in his graveyard. "I'll summon Castor." Kada put his monster on the field (1750/550). "His effect lets me normal summon another 'Lswarm' monster, so I'll summon another Kerykeion. Then, I use Kerykeion's effect, this time banishing a Heliotrope and adding the other to my hand." Kada took the cards out of his graveyard. "I will normal summon it now, as per Kerykeion's effect."

Kada placed the card on the field.

"I will attack Kagemusha with Heliotrope."

Jou-sama said nothing as she placed the monster in the graveyard.

"I will attack directly with Kerykeion, Castor, and Ophion."

"That's game," Jou-sama conceded. She reset her deck and extra deck as though nothing ever happened while Kada did the same with his. "I guess there really is something wrong me."

Kada shook his head. "What all did you have in your hand?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Jou-sama took out two cards and showed them to Kada. They were Asceticism of the Six Warmen and Impersonator. "This was my hand when you beat me."

Kada gave a look at the cards. "You do realize that you could've used Kagemusha's effect to redirect my Complsory to it since my trap only targeted one of your Six Samurais. Then…"

Jou-sama grimaced. "Then I could've used Asceticism to bring out Irou and used Enishi to bounce your Ophion and then overlay for either Blade Armor Ninja or Heroic Champion – Excalibur!"

"I don't blame you; a lot of people don't use that effect of Kagemusha's and only use him as a tuner."

"Then I suppose I still need to learn then," Jou-sama said with an aggravated sigh, "But at least I have one answer: The resonance didn't happen in our duel. So there's no need to worry about it whenever someone duels someone with different or no magic."

"Good," Kada said flatly, "Then isn't it about time you headed out?"

Jou-sama gave an annoyed sigh. "You should get out and socialize more often, Kada." She glanced down at the Evilswarm deck Kada was using. "Kada-san? I can feel something emanating from that deck and I would like to have it studied. If I may?"

Kada raised his eyebrow at the statement. But he relented and Jou-sama took the deck.

"It's not like the other emanations form the other decks, but it's the same type of magic as my own." Jou-sama explained.

"You used it those months ago," Kada retorted, "That's probably why it's there. And since my magic isn't the same, it's probably why it didn't respond in our duel."

Jou-sama took one more cautionary glance at Kada. When she was sure he wasn't up to anything, the Queen snapped her fingers. In moments, she had vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Kada simply sighed with relief that she was gone.

* * *

A figure rose out of the shadows in the dead-end alley where Kada's shack stood. In moments, the figure had made it to the shack itself and was now knocking at the door. Kada opened it.

"I see you're as punctual as ever, Skaj," Kada said in a deadpan, almost smug, tone.

"Will you just shut it, already!" Skaj replied angrily. His full name was "Shadow Kada", but he favored his nickname more and went with it. "Whatever, I have some news."

"Then speak."

Skaj explained the situation to the Puer Magi. When he was finished, Kada simply raised his eyebrow.

"So you're certain Jou-sama has NOT been carrying it since those months ago?" Kada inquired.

"Yeah," Skaj replied dryly, "And I doubt she's gonna get it now!"

"On the contrary," Kada continued, "Jou-sama has taken the deck for several specified reasons. However, I believe she does have it, since she obviously has a subconscious interest in it."

Skaj growled angrily. It was clear he hated Kada, his Light Half, and wanted nothing to do with him. But events and the Puer Magi's plotting had successfully coerced him into this service.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Skaj said scathingly.

"Yes, we will," Kada said dryly.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Kada vs. Majo Kai no Jou-sama**

**Kada (8000) – Jou-sama (8000)**

**Jou-sama's turn:**

**Jou-sama has Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki, Shien's Smoke Signal, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Musakani Magatama, and Elder of the Six Samurai as her opening hand. She draws Asceticism of the Six Samurai.**

**Jou-sama activates Shien's Smoke Signal and adds Kagemusha of the Six Samurai from her deck to her hand. She then summons Kageki and uses his effect to special summon the Kagemusha she had jusr added. She then tunes Lv2 Kagemusha with Lv3 Kageki to synchro summon Legandary Six Samurai – Shi En. Since she has a face-up "Six Samurai" on her field, Jou-sama can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. She sets Musakani Magatama and ends.**

**Kada's turn:**

**Kada has Evilswarm Kerykeion, Rescue Rabbit, Evilswarm Heliotrope, Evilswarm Mandragora, and Infestation Infection as his opening hand. He draws Infestation Pandemic.**

**Kada normal summons Rescue Rabbit. He activates its effect, banishing it to special summon two Evilswarm Heliotropes. He overlays both Lv4 Heliotrops to Xyz summon Evilswarm Bahamut. Kada activates Bahamut's effect, detaching one Heliotrope and discarding the Heliotrope in his hand to take control over Shi En.**

**Kada attacks Grandmaster with Bahamut, destroying it. He then stacks directly with Shi En. Kada sets Infestation Infection and Infestation Pandemic and ends.**

**Kada (8000) – Jou-sama (5250)**

**Jou-sama's turn:**

**Jou-sama draws Six Samurai United. Since Kada has a monster and she doesn't, Jou-sama can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai from her hand. She then activates Six Samurai United. Kada chains with Shi En's effect to negate it, but Jou-sama chains with Musakani Magatama since Shi En's effect also destroys cards and she controls a "Six Samurai" monster. Shi En is destroyed and goes to Jou-sama's graveyard. She then activates Asceticism of the Six Samurai and special summons another Kagemusha from her deck (+1 Bushido counter for United). Jou-sama tunes Lv3 Elder with Lv2 Kagemusha to synchro summon T.G. Hyper Librarian.**

**Jou-sama attacks Bahamut with Hyper Librarian, destroying it. She ends. During her End phase, Kada activates Infestation Infection and returns Evilswarm Mandragora to his deck to add Evilswarm Kerykeion to his hand.**

**Kada's turn:**

**Kada draws Compulsory Evacuation Device. He summons Evilswarm Kerykeion. He activates its effect, banishing the Bahamut from his graveyard to add one Heliotrope from his graveyard to his hand. Since he used Kerykeion's effect, he can normal summon one more "Evilswarm" monster this turn. He summons the Heliotrope and overlays it with Lv4 Kerykeion to Xyz summon Evilswarm Ophion. He activates its effect, detaching the Heliotrope to add one Infestation Pandemic from his deck to his hand.**

**Kada attacks Hyper Librarian with Ophion, destroying it. He sets Compulsory Evacuation Device and ends.**

**Kada (7950) – Jou-sama (5100)**

**Jou-sama' turn:**

**Jou-sama draws Monster Reborn. She activates it, but since Ophion still has Xyz material, she can't use it to revive anything that is Lv5 or higher. She revives Kagemusha of the Six Samurai in defense mode (+1 Bushido counter for United). Jou-sama sends Six Samurai United to the graveyard to draw two cards. She draws Asceticism of the Six Samurai and Legandary Six Samurai – Enishi. She summons Enishi. Kada activates Compulsory Evacuation Device to return Enishi to Jou-sama's hand.**

**Jou-sama ends.**

**Kada's turn:**

**Kada draws Reinforcement of the Army. He activates it, adding Evilswarm Castor from his deck to his hand. He summons Castor and uses its effect to normal summon Kerykeion. He then uses Kerykeion's effect, banishing one Heliotrope from his graveyard to add another from his graveyard to his hand. He then normal summons the Heliotrope.**

**Kada attacks Kagemusha with Heliotrope. He then attacks Jou-sama directly with Kerykion, Castor, and Ophion.**

**Kada (7950) – Jou-sama (0)**

**Kada is the winner.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware of the issues in the duels. But you have to remember: No one is ever going to play perfectly and mistakes will abound.**

**There will be no Anime/Manga/Videogame only or Fan made cards in this fic. I do not use them. Any PMs or comments asking to see any card that hasn't been made in real life will be ignored.**


	2. Mandrago Ein

**A/N: Changed the name of the previous chapter since I deemed it unfitting for reasons that will be revealed eventually.**

* * *

-Mandragora Ein-

* * *

Doremi face-palmed. It was the third turn and she was already losing. She was playing a card game and her field had one set spell/trap and a face-up "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach" (2400/1500) with one of its Xyz materials still attached. She had no cards in her hand and she only had 1200 LP left.

Her opponent, Kotake, smirked at his clear victory. His field had an active "Flame Dance – Tensu" and Flam Dance – Tenki and a freshly normal summoned Dark Flame Star – Yushi (1600-1800/1200). He had two set cards and three cards in his hand and 7100 LP left.

"I didn't think you'd actually get some damage on me, Dojimi," Kotake said in mock respect, "But I guess that's what I get for being careless!"

"Just get it over with, Kotake-kun," Doremi replied dryly.

"With pleasure!" Kotake took another card out of his hand. "By using Tensu's effect, I can get an extra normal summon this turn! So say hello to Brave Flame Star – Ensho!" Kotake placed the monster on the field (1600-1800/1000). "And once per turn, Yushi lets me destroy any monster you control so long as I send a 'Flame Dance' to the grave." Kotake put "Tenki" in his graveyard. He targeted Machu Mach, which Doremi quickly put in the grave. Kotake then stacked both Yushi and Ensho on top of each other for a "Leader Flame Star King – Soko" (2200-2300/1800). "I'll attack you directly?"

Doremi sighed before Kotake could do anything. "Good game, Kotake-kun. Good game." She hung her head. "I can't win anything. I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!"

"Hey, relax," Kotake comforted. He put his deck back together and pocketed it. "You'll win eventually!"

Doremi sighed in defeat at the remark. She knew it was supposed to encourage her, but with her losing streak lately, it didn't really seem uplifting. So instead, she nodded and got up to wander the room.

It was during lunch break, and just about everyone had finished their meals. Everyone chose this time to sharpen their skill at card games…once they had finished their meals of course. But everyone knew that time was always short and that Seki-sensei would be back, so many duels never get finished.

Eventually, Doremi came over to where Hana and Momoko were sitting. And like everyone else, they were dueling. The girl with the odangos watched. Hana's field had "Sacred Kaust" (1800/700) and "Sacred Pollux"(1700/600) as well as an active "Proclamation of the Royal Palace" and "Star Sign of the Sacred". She had one card in her hand. Momoko had a "Queen Madolche Tiaramisu"(2200/2100) on her field along with an active "Madolche Château", "Madolche Ticket", and a set card. She had four cards in her hand.

"Hana-chan overlays 'Sacred Kaust' with 'Sacred Pollux' to Xyz summon 'Sacred Pleiades'!" Hana said, her voice dripping with enthusiasm. She took the aforementioned monster out of her extra deck and placed it on top of the stack of monsters (2500/1500). "Hana-chan uses Pleiades-san's effect: By detaching an overlay, Pleiades-san can bounce anything!...like 'Queen Madolche Tiaramisu'."

Momoko sighed and placed her monster back in her extra deck while sending it's overlays to the graveyard. "I guess that's game then, huh?"

Hana smiled and then lightly frowned. "Gomennasai, Momo-chan. Hana-chan really wanted you to win."

"You both did great!" Doremi said cheerfully, "From what I caught, at least."

"Eh?!" Momoko and Hana jumped. To Doremi's confusion, neither of them had actually known she had been watching their game.

"Whoa, Doremi-chan! You scared us!" Momoko half-shouted in English.

Doremi stood there dumbfounded. Had they been so involved in their duel that they didn't notice anything around them? It was obvious that this was the case. And given how the red-headed girl wasn't the most noticeable girl around…

"Well, you could've taken the time to look around," Doremi playfully hissed. She puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

Momoko sighed. "Same old Doremi-chan."

All three laughed. However, it was cut short by Seki-sensei coming in. To their shock, everyone had already put their cards away and returned to their desks, leaving the three Ojamajos as the only exceptions.

"I'm not against you having your cards out," Seki calmly said, "But now isn't the time to be playing games anymore."

"Gomennasai, Seki-sensei!" Doremi, Momoko, and Hana said quickly, sweat-dropping while they put their cards away.

* * *

The day went by faster than Doremi thought. Before she knew it, she was walking out on the courtyard with Momoko and Hana. All three were chatting amiably with one another.

"So now that we're out of school for the day, what do you say we practice dueling?" Momoko suggested.

"You could really use the practice, Doremi-mama!" Hana added.

"That's nice of you, but…" Doremi replied, "But I don't think I should continue dueling."

Momoko shot a worried look at Doremi. "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself! You've at least beaten Jou-sama!"

"But Jou-sama has never won once either."

"Hey!" Kotake called. The girls turned to face him as he ran up. "Doremi-chan!"

"Oh, Kotake-kun? What brings you here?" Doremi asked.

"Well, you haven't had much luck with dueling. So-"

"You've come to rub it in, haven't you?"

"Wha-?! No! I've come to help!"

Doremi tilted her head quizzically, but Momoko was the one who replied. "Do you know why Doremi-chan keeps losing?"

"Well, I, uh, not right yet," Kotake stammered, "But if I look at her deck, then maybe I could figure something out?"

Doremi said nothing. She took out her deck and showed it to the blue-haired boy. "Here."

Kotake looked through the deck. And as he did so, his face showed increasing levels of disappointment along with the occasional raised eyebrow. When he was finally finished, he handed the deck back to Doremi.

"It looks situation-less on paper, but it's really situational in practice," Kotake said, stating his opinion, "You've got most of the staples down, but that's about it. It's a mish-mash of random cards otherwise."

Doremi frowned. "I knew you would say that…"

Kotake reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was wrapped in a pink piece of paper, leaving what it was a mystery. "If it makes you feel any better, here. It's a V-Jump promo I got a while back. It can make the deck better."

Doremi took the wrapped-up card. "Arigatou, I think."

Kotake said nothing more as he waved them goodbye and left. Doremi looked at the wrapped-up card and debated about whether or not he was telling the truth. She then went through her deck again to see what the boy meant. Momoko and Hana helped by pointing out which cards were too situational and which were situation-less. By the time they were done, Doremi's deck had been reduced to 24 cards.

"I need to find some more to get," Doremi said dejectedly.

Momoko pulled some cards out from her pocket. "I think these could work in your deck, Doremi-chan."

"These too!" Hana added. She pulled a few cads from her pocket. The two Ojamajos handed them to Doremi, who quickly added them to her deck, bringing it up to 40 again.

"Arigatou, both of you!" Doremi hugged both of them. "Now I gotta see if this deck is viable! Meet me at the Mahou-Dou! We'll test it there!"

And with that, she ran off.

Momoko sighed. "But we could've tested it right here and now," Momoko said in disbelief.

"Hana-chan will play her some time," Hana said, not at all bothered by Doremi's action, "C'mon! We'll be late!"

Momoko perked up. This was followed by the two making haste toward the Mahou-Dou.

* * *

Doremi rushed along the streets. She was already late enough as it was, but that didn't matter. If what Momoko, Hana, and Kotake did to the deck would help it, then she had to get it tested out as soon as possible. To that end, she felt the need for a shortcut.

She found one near a back alley, but she decided against it. Another one presented itself in the form of a path through the trees; she took that one. She continued her run, but as she wasn't the most athletic person around, she found herself tiring out and slowing to a stop in order to catch her breath.

It didn't take long, but-

"Well, well, well," a voice snickered. Doremi's eyes went wide as she spun toward the source. "I see you've been worse. Let me fix that?"

The red-haired girl faced the source of the mischievous voice. She wore a much darker version of her apprentice uniform and looked just her otherwise. She knew exactly who this was: Shadow Doremi.

"What do you want?" Doremi replied.

Shadow Doremi simply chuckled. "So, I heard you've been losing a bunch at children's card games?"

"Urusai yo!"

"Oh, Light Doremi, Light Doremi, Light Doremi, you don't have to hide it from me." Shadow Doremi circled her Light Half, sporting a predatory look as she did so. "I mean, we all know how much of a loser you are!" Shadow Doremi twirled her poron absentmindedly. "You may as well just retire. Seriously, no amount of deck building will help ever you!"

Doremi felt her hand clench up. It was enough for her to be on the receiving end of many losses, but getting it all rubbed in like this by Shadow Doremi was far too much. Yet, somehow, the pink Ojamajo managed to shake it off.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Shadow Doremi," Doremi said defiantly, "I'm headed as far away from you as possible!" Doremi began heading off.

"Oh, going to that dumb little shop with your pathetic little friends, hmm?" Shadow Doremi wandered in front of Doremi, cutting her off. "Going to test that pile of trash you call a deck?"

"It's not a pile of trash!" Doremi shouted. "But yes, I do gotta test it out, though."

"Then let me do the deed. I promise I won't tear it apart…much."

Doremi glared daggers at her Shadow. She knew enough about her to know exactly what she planned to do whenever she made such statements. And this had "trap" written all over it.

"The answer is 'no!'" Shadow Doremi!" the red-headed girl replied.

The pink Shadow chuckled. "You act like you've got a choice," she said, her voice dripping with menace.

All of a sudden, Shadow Doremi whipped out a small pink/black bracelet. She out it on in a heartbeat and then placed her poron on a holder attached to the bracelet. The poron and bracelet then seemed to combine with each other and transformed into a duel disk. With a smirk, the pink Shadow launched a pink/black tendril from the device. Doremi tried to make a run for it, but the tendril wrapped around her left arm and held her fast. No sooner than it did, it vanished, though she still felt it on her arm.

"You like?" Shadow Doremi mockingly asked. She pulled her arm inwards; Doremi felt her own arm being pulled toward her Shadow. "This is called a Duel Anchor. It's a nifty invention made by Shadow Toron when she was inventing the Duel Disks. With these, we can make sure none of our opponents escape!"

Doremi grit her teeth. _It looks like have no choice!_ She thought bitterly, "If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you will get!"

Shadow Doremi snickered. "You have no chance against me, Light Doremi! My deck is optimized to be great against any meta deck you could possibly throw at me!"

Doremi didn't give a reply. Instead, she decided get out her tap and transformed. It was a little difficult with the duel anchor trapping her, but she managed it. "Pretty Witchi Doremi-chi!" She struck her pose.

"Must you always do that stupid pose whenever you get done transforming?!" Shadow Doremi griped.

"You're not the only one who has a bracelet like that!" Doremi muttered. She brought out her own pink bracelet and latched it onto her left wrist. She then put her poron on the holder, which was quickly followed by the two items merging and becoming a Duel Disk. "And it was invented my Majo Toron when these card games got popular!"

"But the ones made by Shadow Toron will always be better," Shadow Doremi confidently replied.

Both girls got out their decks and inserted them into the slots. Both of their meters rose to 8000.

"Duel!" Both called out. They both drew their opening hands.

* * *

At the Mahou-Dou, Momoko and Hana had just arrived. They were a little tired form running there, but they were ok nonetheless.

"Sorry we're late!" Momoko called.

Business at Zutto Oshare Mahou-Dou had been slow lately. Right now, the only ones at the shop were Majo Rika, Lala, Onpu, Hazuki, Pop, and Aiko.

"Of course," Majo Rika replied. She looked at the two Ojamajos. "Any of you seen Doremi-chan?"

Hana nodded cheerfully. "Doremi-mama was heading here! She even got a head start!"

"But it seems you two beat her here," Onpu said.

Pop sighed. "Only Onee-chan can be late even with a head start," she deadpanned.

"Maybe she got…lost?" Momoko reluctantly suggested.

"That could be," Lala replied, "But I sincerely doubt it, given how many times Doremi-chan has come down here."

Aiko closed her eyes. "Maybe she accidently took a longer route while mistaking it for-?"

Hazuki walked over to Aiko and shook her head. "I don't think so, Ai-chan."

"Well, whatever the case," Majo Rika interjected, "We need to find her and make sure she's safe!"

"We could use Magical Stage to locate her," Onpu suggested.

All the other Ojamajos nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A crackling from both Duel Disks erupted and began centering in between the two girls. Doremi gazed in shock and horror while Shadow Doremi simply smirked.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Doremi shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow Doremi replied, "When a Duel Disk of Shadow and a Duel Disk of Light are active near each other, we're drawn slightly out of phase with the world and placed at some point between the worlds of Light and Shadow!" The pink Shadow looked around at the warping scenery. "No one will ever know we're dueling here. Tch! And I wanted to show the world that these things were real!"

As the pink Shadow was ranting, the scenery settled down. It now looked as though both were on the edge of Ningen Kai and Kage Kai; they were literally on the precipice of what seemed to be a massive dark abyss. The area around them reflected the what the scenery depicted, appearing fragmented and scattered.

"But no matter. You're testing your deck and you're a loser, so you get to go first!"

Doremi winced at the comment. "Fine. Atashi no turn! Draw!" Doremi drew her card and gave it a look. "First, I will summon Goblindbergh!"

Doremi placed the card on her Duel Disk. No sooner had she done so, a tiny airplane piloted by a goblin flew in (1400/0).

"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Shadow Doremi, "When you normal summon a monster, I can special summon Naturu Cosmosbeet from my hand!" She placed the card on her Duel Disk; almost instantly, a bud appeared on the ground and popped up (1000/700). "And you can't attack just yet!"

"But I can still use my Goblindbergh's ability! When he's summoned, I can special summon any level 4 or below monster from my hand…so long as I change Goblin to defense mode…" Doremi smiled. "I'll choose Gagaga Magician!"

Goblindbergh signaled for someone to jump out of his plane. The figure leapt out and landed on the ground (1500/1000) just as the plane came in for a landing.

"And with these two level 4 monsters, I build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned into masses of energy and flew into a red vortex. "I Xyz summon…Photon Butterfly Assassin!" And just as Doremi had said, a humanoid butterfly-like being emerged, complete with two points of light orbiting it (2100/1800).

"Oh joy," Shadow Doremi said dryly, "You got a first turn Xyz off. Whoop-de-f**king-doo!"

Doremi shook her head. "Turn end."

Shadow Doremi smirked. "Gee, took you long enough, didn't it?" she mockingly asked, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She took the card from her deck and chuckled when she got a look at it. "Well then, I'll set one monster." A face-down monster appeared before her. "And then I will activate Instant Fusion!"

Her LP dropped to 7000. "By paying 1000 LP, I can fusion summon any level 5 or below fusion monster! I choose Ojama Knight!"

Shadow Doremi took the monster from her extra deck and placed it on her field. At once, the knight with eyestalks appeared by Shadow Doremi's side (0/2500).

"Next, I will activate Terra Forming! With this, I can add any field spell from my deck to my hand! I choose this!" Shadow Doremi showed her Light Half the card she added. "And now, I will tune Lv5 Ojama Knight with Lv2 Naturu Cosmosbeet!"

Ojama Knight leapt into the air while Cosmosbeet turned into two green rings. Ojama Knight became energy as he passed through them.

"Rise forth, Spirit! Appear from the Ancient Forest and take a new form! Reign over the field with supremacy and without equal!" Shadow Doremi chanted, "Synchro Summon! Fairy Dragon – Ancient!"

In a burst of light, the serene dragon appeared and flew down by Shadow Doremi's side. It glared menacingly at Doremi (2100/3000).

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Doremi asked.

"Not quite, Light Doremi," Shadow Doremi smugly replied, "This is a different version of that monster…a _darker_ version!"

Doremi bit her lip. She knew that Ancient Fairy Dragon is powerful when a field spell is used. And since Shadow Doremi had one in her hand, she would have to be even more careful. And finally, this dragon could easily have different effects compared to its Light-attribute counterpart.

"If you're done staring at nothing, I'll have you know we're still in a game here!" Shadow Doremi shouted, snapping Doremi out of her stupor. "I will now activate the field spell Black Garden!"

Shadow Doremi put the card in its respective slot. And then the floating island they were standing on became covered in jet-colored vines. Razor-sharp thorns covered them and black roses appeared here and there. In the middle of it all was a small statue depicting a satyr blowing a horn. It too was covered in thorny vines.

Doremi shuddered. _This looks almost like the Cursed Forest,_ she thought, _At least, back when Majo Tourbillon was still trying to kill Hana-chan…_

"And now Fairy Dragon's ability activates!" Shadow Doremi said, "Whenever a field spell is activated during my turn, I can draw one card!" She took a card out of her deck. "And while a field spell is active, Fairy Dragon can automatically kill any of your attack position monsters…like your Assassin!"

"Eh?!" Doremi gasped.

"Do it, Fairy Dragon! Pain Crush!"

The powerful creature seemed all too happy to comply. Its eyes glowed red…and Photon Butterfly Assassin began glowing the same hue. She clutched her head in pain before screaming as she was immolated by the intense energies of the dragon.

Doremi looked on in horror where her monster used to be. "Why? Why did you have to do that?!"

Shadow Doremi shot Doremi a dumbfounded look. "It's just a card, Light Doremi. Get over it!" She smirked. "Perhaps this should help! Fairy Dragon! Attack her directly! Eternal Shimmering!"

Fairy Dragon – Ancient drew her head back and then launched her breath weapon: A line of brilliant red light. Doremi had almost no time to brace herself for the searing attack. It hit hard, sending her tumbling to the ground while her LP fell to 5900.

Doremi stumbled to her feet just as a dark portal opened up before her. Emerging from it was a being of darkness carrying a massive sword (2700/2500). He was followed by a similar being wielding a smaller blade (?/?).

"I should've known," Shadow Doremi muttered.

"Yeah *pant* and now you have *pant* to deal with two powerful monsters!" Doremi replied, "The Token's ATK is equal to the damage I took, so she has 2100 ATK!" This was met with a burst of laughter from the pink Shadow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…just the power of my Black Garden is all!"

Just then, Gorz and the Kaien Token fell to their knees (2700-1350/2500) (2100-1050/2100). Both looked as though their strength had been sapped. At the same time, two large black roses bloomed on Shadow Doremi's field (800/800).

"Nani yo?" Doremi burst out.

"That's the power of my Black Garden, Light Doremi," Shadow Doremi snickered, "Whenever a monster is summoned, its ATK is halved and a Black Rose Token appears on the other side of the field!" Shadow Doremi pointed at the two Tokens she now controlled. "Your Gorz summoned itself and then a Token, but not at the same time. Therefore, I get two!"

_But that means I will get Tokens whenever you summon anything!_ thought Doremi, _But then…but then…if Shadow Doremi keeps summoning powerful monsters, the I'll-!_

"Kisama no turn, Light Doremi no baka!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

The rude comment snapped Doremi out of her new stupor. "You could try to be a little nicer, don't you think?"

"Hmm…nah. Not on your life!"

Doremi said nothing more as she drew her card. She gave it a hard look before glancing back at her Shadow. She replied with a glare of her own.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day?!"

Doremi grunted in annoyance. "I will switch Gorz to attack position!" Gorz rose off his feet, though he was still relatively shaky. "Next, I will activate Gagagarevenge! With this, I can bring back any 'Gagaga' monster from my graveyard! Guess who's coming back?"

A small wand appeared on the field followed by a massive coffin bursting out of the ground. The wand pulled it open and allowed Gagaga Magician to emerge. He knelt down as the garden drained him (1500-750/1000). Another Black Rose Token bloomed on Shadow Doremi's field.

"Seriously?" Shadow Doremi asked incredulously, "That's your play?"

"No, Shadow Doremi!" Doremi took another card form her hand. "I summon Gagaga Girl!"

At once, a young blonde-haired girl appeared by Gagaga Magician's side. She too knelt down in weakness (1000-500/800). However, no new Black Rose Tokens bloomed on Shadow Doremi's field due to her already having five monsters.

"I will now use Gagaga Magician's ability: I can change his level to 1-8! I choose 5!" Doremi gave the signal, and Gagaga Magician's belt glowed with five lights. "And now I will use Gagaga Girl's ability: She can copy the level of any 'Gagaga' on the field! I choose-!"

"What? The obvious?" Shadow Doremi mocked, "Seriously, Magician's the only other 'Gagaga' you've got!"

"Urusai!" Doremi shouted. Gagaga Girl looked back at Doremi in concern. "Daijoubu, Gagaga Girl! She's just getting on my nerves, is all. Just use Zero Zero Call, ok?" The monster nodded and dialed her cellphone for her ability. Her level instantly rose to 5. "And with these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

Both Gagaga monsters turned into energy and swirled into another vortex. But this one was in the sky and resembled a galaxy that burst once both monsters were inside. "Awareru! Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" Doremi called.

And, just like that, something like a floating city emerged with two points of light orbiting it. It did not open up, but parts of it began moving even as the Garden sapped its energy (2400/1800).

"And because I the monster Gagagarevenge revived was used for an Xyz summon, Machu Mach gains 300 ATK!" Residual energy rose up from the now-disintegrating coffin and began swirling into the floating city (2400-2700/1800). "With this, it can take on any monster you play!"

"Aren't you forgetting about my Garden, Light Doremi?" Shadow Doremi replied. The glowing core within Machu Mach seemed to flicker for a bit as its energy was sapped by the thorny vines (2700-1350/1800). "You didn't believe that thing could beat my Fairy Dragon, did you?"

"Gagaga Girl has another ability, Shadow Doremi," Doremi replied, "When she is used for an Xyz summon, one of your special summoned monsters loses all of its ATK!" Gagaga Girl's fleeting image appeared before Machu Mach and cast a curse on Fairy Dragon (2100-0/3000).

Shadow Doremi chuckled. "This is far from over, Light Doremi! I still have the advantage!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Hazuki asked.

The Ojamajos, along with Majo Rika and Lala, had made it to a clearing just a short distance from the Mahou-Dou. They had attempted to use Magical Stage to try and locate Doremi, but Majo Rika detected a surge of energy coming from this site. She lead them there, but the area was empty.

"This is where it's all coming from!" Majo Rika yelled, "No mistaking it!"

Onpu glanced around. "Minna! Look!" Onpu pointed at the ground.

Everyone looked where the purple Ojamajo was pointing and noticed them: Fresh tracks, each set a good distance apart.

"But those tracks could belong to anyone," Aiko warned, "We could be on a wild goose chase, for all we know!"

"I say it's worth a shot," Pop said.

"Count Hana-chan in too!" Hana shouted.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ai-chan! You never know until you do it!" Momoko said with encouragement.

Aiko sighed and then nodded. "Alrighty then. Let's do this!"

* * *

Things weren't going as great with Doremi and Shadow Doremi.

The pink Ojamajo was stuck with her monsters being at half strength while Shadow Doremi would get more mooks to fight Doremi with. At the same time, the pink Shadow's most powerful monster had been reduced to being a weak creature that can only defend from attacks…though it can still kill easily.

"I activate Machu Mach's special ability!" Doremi declared, "Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit, I can target one monster who's ATK is different from its original ATK! If I do, you take damage equal to the difference and Machu Mach gains that many ATK!" Machu Mach absorbed one of the points of light orbiting it into its uppermost pillar, causing it to glow a bright yellow. Cannons emerged from the ring surrounding it. "Go! Infinity Cannon!"

Machu Mach took aim and fired down upon Fairy Dragon – Ancient. The dragon simply glared at the floating city and braced herself against the expected barrage. The blasts landed, and a cloud of dust was kicked up.

Doremi watched in heated anticipation as the cloud dissipated. When it finally cleared, Shadow Doremi was none the worse for wear and her dragon was doing as well as it had when Machu Mach activated its effect. There was no change in either Shadow Doremi's LP or Machu Mach's ATK.

"N-n-nani yo?!" Doremi gasped.

"You're going to make me explain, aren't you?" Shadow Doremi mockingly replied, "Take a look on top of you flying city!"

Doremi did so and saw it. It was a small, angelic monster; it seemed to be suppressing Machu Mach's power (0/0).

"Usou…!"

"That's right! Effect Veiler!" Shadow Doremi burst into a fit of insulting laughter. "Seriously? That play is _so_ overused it's not funny!" She continued laughing. "Oh hohohoho! Seriously, predictable Light Beings are predictable, wouldn't you agree, Light Doremi?"

Doremi grit her teeth. She never knew her Shadow could be so obnoxious, and she wasn't going to take that from her. She took one step forward just as the Effect Veiler vanished and pointed at the pink Shadow.

"Don't forget, Shadow Doremi!" the pink Ojamajo said defiantly, "Your Fairy Dragon is still at 0 ATK!"

"Yes, and…?" Shadow Doremi inquired.

"It's in attack position," Doremi smirked, "Meaning I can do this! Machu Mach! Attack Fairy Dragon – Ancient! Fires of Vril!"

Machu Mach roared to life as a blue light began emanating from its uppermost spire. Moments later, a beam of blue lightning was unleashed upon Fairy Dragon. The once-powerful dragon shot one final seething glare at Doremi before closing its eyes…

Machu Mach's beam struck true and the dragon was vaporized. Shadow Doremi's LP fell to 5650.

"I told you it was going to defeat your dragon, Shadow Doremi," Doremi said. A hint of smugness could be discerned in her voice.

"You're going to pay for that!" Shadow Doremi shouted, her expression changing from false friendship to anger.

"I'm not finished yet!" Doremi looked toward Gorz. "Gorz! Attack Shadow Doremi's Black Rose Token!"

Gorz nodded in obedience and gripped his blade tightly. He then leapt into the air and came down upon the Token. His blade struck true and cleaved it in half. Shadow Doremi glared daggers at the Messenger of Hades as her LP fell to 5100.

"Tch!" Shadow Doremi grunted.

"I will finish things with two set cards," Doremi said. Two reversed cards appeared behind her monsters. "Turn end."

"Hmph! About time you ended!" Shadow Doremi said scathingly, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" Shadow Doremi took the card and gave it a look. "I will set one monster and a card." Shadow Doremi placed the cards on her duel disk, causing a set monster to appear and a reversed card to appear behind it. "I will switch my Tokens to defense position." Both of her Tokens coiled and lowered themselves. "Turn end."

_She's on the defensive,_ Doremi thought, "Atashi no turn! Draw!" The pink Ojamajo gave a careful look at what she had drawn. "Machu Mach! Destroy her Token with Fires of Vril!"

The floating city obeyed Doremi's command. In seconds, another beam of blue lightning was unleashed, vaporizing the Token.

"Gorz! Attack that face-down monster!" Gorz did as commanded. He readied his blade and leapt into the air. When he landed, he sliced the set card in half. It revealed itself to be Naturu Beans (100/1200) and, due to its effect, survived the attack. "Oh come on!"

"And you remember what happens when you attack this thing while face-up, do you?" Shadow Doremi taunted.

Doremi grit her teeth. "I will set one card." A reversed card appeared behind Gorz. "Turn end."

Just then, a flickering to the side of the duel caught both off guard. In moments, it had become a brilliant light before finally gave way to some people. Doremi recognized them instantly as her fellow Ojamajos and glad that Majo Rika and Lala had come along with them.

"Minna-san!" Doremi called happily.

"I told you she was here!" Majo Rika said aloud, "What are you doing here, Doremi-chan!?"

"Eh…I got…forced into a duel?"

It was then that the girls got a good look at what was going on. The two duelists were surrounded on all sides by dark thorny vines and the area around had fleeting images from both Ningen Kai and Kage Kai.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…" Hazuki stuttered.

"What is this place?" Onpu asked.

"The space between Ningen Kai and Kage Kai!" Shadow Doremi said proudly, "Just a side effect of our duel disks, nothing special."

"But Doremi-chan?" Momoko asked, "I thought we were going to test your deck out at the Mahou-Dou?"

"Yeah, we were," Doremi replied, "But Shadow Doremi insisted on being my opponent…"

"Well, at least you're winning, Doremi-chan," Aiko said, "Otherwise, we'd hafta bail you out!"

Shadow Doremi snickered. "Not likely." She yanked her arm back, causing Doremi to lose her balance. At the same time, for a fleeting moment, the tendril blinked into view before vanishing again. "And you'll never succeed in breaking it!"

The Ojamajos looked at one another in concern. Their friend was trapped in a duel with an enemy who is more than willing to kill her and there was almost nothing they could do about it. Aiko walked up to get a closer look and found that the thorny vines were real, effectively making it a cage match.

"Good luck, Doremi-chan!" Aiko said, "We'll be cheering for you!"

"Arigatou, minna-san," Doremi replied. She turned back to the duel at hand. "Do your worst, Shadow Doremi."

"I thought you would never ask!" Shadow Doremi retorted, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" The pink Shadow smirked at her new card. "I believe THIS spells your defeat, Light Doremi! I summon Lonefire Blossom!" She placed the card on her duel disk. No sooner than she did, a small plant with a lone flame atop it appeared (500-250/1400). And just like that, a Black Rose Token bloomed on Doremi's field.

"Lonefire Blossom?" Hazuki asked.

"It's one of the best plant-type monsters in the game," Onpu gravely replied, "I just hope Doremi-chan has a play that can stop it."

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's ability!" Shadow Doremi declared, "By releasing one Plant-type monster, I can special summon any Plant-type monster from my deck!" Lonefire Blossom burst into flame and burned to ashes. And from those ashes rose a new monster: A cute puffball (400-200/800). "And this is where I retake the advantage! First, I will flip summon Naturu Cliff!"

Shadow Doremi's reversed monster turned face-up and turned into a massive slab of stone (1500/1000).

"Anou ne," Hazuki began, "Isn't Black Garden supposed to cut all monster's ATK in half?"

"It only works on summoned monsters," Onpu replied, "And even then, it's only on monsters that were normal summoned or special summoned."

"Then this ain't good for Doremi-chan, is it?" Aiko asked. Onpu shook her head in response.

Shadow Doremi snickered. "Next, I will tune Lv4 Cliff with my Lv1 Spore!" Spore transformed into a single ring followed by Cliff leaping through it. "From the depths of space a horde emerged. And to fight this horde a weapon was designed! Lend me your might and become my ally! Synchro Summon! Awareru, Ally of Justice – Catastor!"

In a flash of light, Ally of Justice – Catastor emerged and landed by Shadow Doremi's side (2200-1100/1200).

"And since your field is full, you get no more Tokens!" Shadow Doremi gloated.

She was right. Doremi had her Kaien Token, Gorz, Machu Mach, and two Black Rose Tokens on her field. But the pink Ojamajo didn't mind in the slightest.

"And now for Cliff's abiity: Since it was sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon any level 4 or below 'Naturu' monster! How about another Cliff, hmm?" At once, another Naturu Cliff emerged from the blackened foliage (1500-750/1000). "And that's not all! By banishing a Plant-type monster from my graveyard, I can bring back Spore!" Shadow Doremi took the Lonefire Blossom form her graveyard and pocketed it. Spore, for all intents and purposes, somehow dug itself out of the ground (400-200/800). "When Spore is revived this way, its adds the level of whatever I banished to its own!"

Spore's body had the remains of Lonefire Blossom in it, apparently allowing it to rise to Lv4.

"It cannibalized Lonefire," Momoko said, looking at the newly-revived monster in horror, "Just to bring itself back to life."

"Don't forget, it could also just be the influence of the Shadows," Aiko replied. Her tone was full of comfort. "I'm pretty sure it won't look the same when someone else does it."

Momoko simply held Aiko's hand tightly, smiling at Aiko's words.

"I've seen what Catastor can do," Doremi said, "Reverse card, open!" One of Doremi's set cards flipped over. "Compulsory Evacuation Device, hatsudou!"

Shadow Doremi growled at the trap's activation. "Why you-!" She didn't get a chance to finish her statement; Catastor found itself being catapulted into the sky by a jet of air coming from underneath. "Hmph! Doesn't matter! I can still tune Lv4 Cliff with my Lv4 Spore!" Spore leapt into the air and transformed into four rings. Cliff followed suit and passed through them. "One person's trash is another person's death knell. And when that knell is seen, all shall be turned to scrap! Synchro Summon! Rise from the scrapyard, Scrap Dragon!"

In another burst of light, the massive dragon appeared. Parts of it literally seemed to fall off as the Black Garden drained its power (2800-1400/2000). Regardless, it glared at Doremi with the intent of destruction.

"And you know what happens when Cliff leaves the field," Shadow Doremi continued. Another Naturu Cliff emerged from the foliage. "And now I will use Scrap Dragon's ability: I can target two monsters on the field and kill them instantly…so long as one of them is mine!"

"That's cruel!" Hazuki cried, "How can you destroy one of your own monsters like that?!"

"Urusai yo, Light Hazuki," huffed Shadow Doremi, "They're just cards. All ultimately expendable!"

"You're wrong!" Doremi angrily replied, "These are more than just cards, Shadow Doremi! They're not expendable!"

"You're the worst, Shadow Doremi!" Aiko added.

Shadow Doremi simply chuckled. "Not expendable, huh? Then tell me this: Didn't you treat them as expendable when you used two of your monsters to get something big out earlier, Light Doremi?"

"That's different!" Doremi shouted.

"It's the same thing and you know it." Shadow Doremi smirked. "And this is why I will always be better than you. Weakling!"

Doremi grit her teeth in anger at the statement. "You and the rest of your kind are always putting us down, even when we've beaten you time and again. Your horrible attitudes and just-as-awful black-heartedness just reinforces that!"

"You tell her, Onee-chan!" Pop cheered.

"Yeah, and this coming from the idiot who'll never get feelings from a boy," Shadow Doremi retorted, "Unlike me."

Doremi began fuming even more heavily than earlier. "You and the rest of your kind keep talking about how much better you are than us. But all you've done is bully us, harass us, and make our lives miserable! And you claim you actually got feelings form a boy?! I don't think so! There's no way ANY boy would ever have feelings for something as unforgivable as you!"

Gorz and the Kaien Token pointed their swords at Shadow Doremi. Machu Mach's core pulsed as though it were trying to add its own opinion to the mix.

Shadow Doremi's smirk vanished altogether. She narrowed her eyes into what could easily have been her most threatening glare ever. "I…did score someone…He was the best boy I could've ever asked for! And now-!" Shadow Doremi clenched her fist in anger. "GAAHHH!"

Doremi felt her confidence shake. "N-nani?"

"Urusai!" Shadow Doremi clenched her fist so tightly that her nails dug through the fabric of her gloves and pierced the skin. Scrap Dragon roared at Doremi. "I'm activating Scrap Dragon's special ability. And I target my Black Rose Token and your Gorz!" Scrap Dragon narrowed its eyes at Gorz. "This is for disrupting my plays and being a thorn in my side! Go, Scrap Dragon! Scrapyard Driver!"

Doremi said nothing as Scrap Dragon rose into the air. It then descended and its chest plate opened up, sucking in the Black Rose Token. It then fired a powerful breath weapon made from the Token's remnants at Gorz. The Messenger of Hades parried the attack with his sword, but the blast was too powerful. Gorz let out one final scream as he was incinerated.

"And now to get rid of that Number! Scrap Dragon, attack Machu Mach! Scrap Laser!" Scrap Dragon roared to life once again and took aim. Once it was certain it would hit, Scrap Dragon fired its beams.

"I can't look!" Hazuki said in despair, averting her eyes.

"If this connects, then Doremi-chan will be at a disadvantage!" Majo Rika said grimly.

"Mama!" Hana called.

Doremi snapped out of her stupor. "I don't' think so! Reverse card, open!" One of Doremi's other set cards flipped face-up. "Forbidden Holy Spear, hatsudou!"

Shadow Doremi laughed. "Do you have any idea what that's going to do to my Scrap Dragon?" she taunted.

"I'm not using it on your dragon, Shadow Doremi," the pink Ojamajo replied, "I'm using it on my Machu Mach!"

At once, the forbidden weapon appeared before the floating city. It attached itself at the very top where it fires its lightning (1350-1600/1800).

Momoko, Hana, and Hazuki each gave a look of surprise while Pop smirked.

"Anou ne, why did Machu Mach's ATK go up?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah, isn't it supposed to drop even further?" Momoko added.

"Normally, yes," Pop replied, "Demo, Machu Mach's ATK was already reduced by a card effect earlier…I think it was Black Garden. Anyway, Forbidden Holy Spear makes its target immune to all spells and traps, even undoing permanent changes!"

"Like the ATK drop from Black Garden?" Hana asked.

"Exactly!"

"And the card was used during the Damage Step too," Onpu added, "So…"

The beams fired by Scrap Dragon hit their mark and exploded violently upon impact, creating a massive dust cloud. When it dissipated, the powerful floating city remained aloft, making Scrap Dragons' eyes open wide with shock. Machu Mach then replied with a beam of blue lightning of its own. It hit the mark, and Scrap Dragon was vaporized by the blast. The shockwaves from the impact caused Shadow Doremi to lose her balance as her LP fell to 4900.

"You're going to regret this," Shadow Doremi shouted angrily, "Kisama no turn!"

Doremi drew her card as the Holy Spear vanished from Machu Mach. However, the powerful monster's core seemed to glow even brighter than ever before (1600-2400/1800). The pink Ojamajo smiled at the turn of events.

"I will set one monster," Doremi said. A reversed monster appeared beside the Kaien Token. "And I will once again use Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach's ability! And I target your Naturu Cliff!" Machu Mach absorbed the last light orbiting it, once more allowing the cannons to emerge from its ring. Naturu Cliff looked up in dread. "Go, Infinity Cannon!"

At once, the cannons launched massive blasts of light at Naturu Cliff. They impacted around the stony monster and Shadow Doremi, causing her LP to fall to 4150. Once the dust cleared, Machu Mach's core glowed even brighter than before (2400-3150/1800).

"Kuso-!" Shadow Doremi muttered.

"And now I will switch Kaien to attack position!" The Kaien Token stopped parrying her blade and prepared to fight. "Kaien! Attack Naturu Ciff!"

Kaien obeyed and rushed forth. Cliff braced itself but to no avail, for the Token's blade struck just as hard as her partner's and cleaved the stony resident of the Naturu Forest in half. It's halves crumbled as Shadow Doremi's LP fell to 3850.

"Don't forget about my Cliff's ability, Light Doremi!" the pink Shadow said harshly. A small duo of cherries emerged from the foliage (200-100/200). At the same time, another Black Rose Token bloomed on Doremi's field. "And when Naturu Cherry is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon up to two more from my deck face-down!"

"But she's going to be taking a lot of damage before that happens," Pop said with a little smugness.

"Don't forget about her set card, Pop-chan," Onpu warned.

Doremi gazed at her Shadow and then at the face-down card behind the Naturu Cherry. _If I can get rid of it now, I can force Shadow Doremi to use its effect when she doesn't want me to!_ she thought, "Now then, Machu Mach! Attack that Cherry! Fires of Vril!"

Machu Mach's uppermost point glowed brilliantly and then once again fired its beam of blue lightning. Naturu Cherry braced itself for the upcoming impact.

Shadow Doremi chuckled. "Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder, hatsudou!" Two cylinders appeared before Naturu Cherry: One was to intercept the blast while the second one beside it was pointed directly at Doremi. "You didn't think I had an out to that did you, Light Doremi no baka?"

Doremi's eyes went wide with shock. The Machu Mach's attack vanished into the first cylinder and then emerged from the second. The pink Ojamajo only had a moment of horror to herself before she was engulfed in her own monster's attack.

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Majo Rika, and Lala all called out.

"Onee-chan!" Pop cried out.

"Mama!" Hana screamed.

The force of the attack sent the pink Ojamajo flying into the thorny vines. Shadow Doremi simply yanked on the duel anchor, causing Doremi to be slammed into the ground instead. She stumbled back to her feet, but her LP fell to 2750. Her arm hung limp.

* * *

Jou-sama had just returned from her day with Seki. It had been fun and I was nice to hear about the dueling that her and Nishizawa's students had taken to playing. And it was also amusing to hear about how they fared against one another. Indeed, she would have to talk to the Principal and Vice Principal about letting a regional tournament take place there. But for now, she had other things to do.

Namely, getting to Majo Toron and having her examine bother her deck and the Verz deck she retrieved from Kada. Finding her the Castle would normally have been an exercise in futility, given that she spent the vast majority of her time in the Magic Research Center. But today, she had personally invited her to the Castle for this very purpose. It didn't take long to reach her chamber.

"Ah, Majo Toron-san? Konbanwa!" Jou-sama greeted. Majo Toron, who had been fiddling with another invention of hers, spun around in surprise. "Gomennasai shimasu."

"Oh no, it should be me who's apologizing," Majo Toron stuttered, "I shouldn't have been distracting myself with this thing here just to-!" The inventive Witch shook her head. "Nevermind. Do you have the decks?"

"Hai."

Jou-sama took out both decks and presented them to Majo Toron. She took them and quickly produced another device and began scanning them.

"This may take a while, but I will get it done as soon as possible!"

Suddenly, Jou-sama felt a light shock go through her heart. Immediately, she knew that something was wrong.

"Gomennasai, but I have to go!" Jou-sama used her magic to retrieve one of the decks. "I believe I may need my deck for this issue."

And with that, Jou-sama snapped her fingers and instantly teleported off, leaving a dumbfounded Majo Toron with the other deck.

"I guess that's life," she mused. She decided to look through the deck to pass time. One of the cards she noticed while doing this was "True Six Warmen – Kizan"; this set off an alarm in Majo Toron's head. "Oh. My. GOD! She took the-!"

* * *

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki called, "Daijoubu?! **Doremi-chan!**"

Doremi was clutching her arm in pain. It had been clearly wrenched out of place. Panting, she managed to glare at her Shadow, though her gaze carried a level of fear in it.

"Turn…end…" she said, "Tch!"

Shadow Doremi smirked. "Oh look, is your arm dislocated? Can't duel anymore?"

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!" Pop yelled.

"You're even worse than the worst!" Aiko added.

"Why thank you," Shadow Doremi mockingly replied, "Now than, watashi no turn!" The pink Shadow drew her card and gave it an amused look. "Here's your dismay, Light Doremi. First, I'll switch my Cherry to defense mode." The Naturu Cherry standing before Shadow Doremi crouched down. "Next, I will activate Cyclone! And I think I will blow away your last face-down!" At once, a twister came roaring out of the card she played and struck Doremi's set card. It was Starlight Road and would now be unusable for the time being. "Wow. Glad I didn't try any mass clearing. Turn end."

"What happens if Shadow Doremi did try to clear the field?" Hazuki asked.

"Then Starlight Road would've let Doremi-chan stop it and bring a Stardust Dragon to her field," Onpu explained, "It's really powerful, actually."

"But it won't work on cards that aren't guaranteed to destroy two or more cards," Pop added, "Including cards that say 'up to' insert-number-of-cards-here."

Hazuki nodded quietly and turned back to the duel at hand.

Doremi managed to recover some feeling in her arm, but she could still barely move it, making it hard to use her still-uninjured hand to draw cards. The top of her deck began glowing a bright pink.

"I call upon every one of you. Lend me your strength and we can win!" Doremi chanted. She had performed a DESTINY DRAW, which allows her and anyone who uses it to draw any card they want that is still in their deck; it was usable only once per duel and only then when the user has less than half of their LP. Doremi looked at her newly drawn card but decided against it. "I will attack your Cherry with one of my Black Rose Tokens!"

The Token obeyed and fired a small gale of petals at Naturu Cherry. The petals cut like steel and quickly shredded the unfortunate monster.

Shadow Doremi only smirked. "Naturu Cherry has an ability: When destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon as many as possible from my deck in face-down position!" Two set monsters appeared on her field.

"Doesn't matter. I will use the other Black Rose Token and my Kaien Token to destroy them! Go!" Doremi thrust her hand forward as the Black Rose and Kaien Tokens went to work. The Black Rose Token shredded another of the Cherries while the Kaien Token sliced the last one in half. "Turn end."

"You don't give up, do you?" Shadow Doremi mocked, "Maybe it's time you started?" She gave her most vicious smirk yet. "All of my hatred! Gather before me and grant me power! Use it to crush my enemies!" she chanted. At once, the top of her deck began glowing; this glow seemed to suck in all the light and only had a faint pink outline. It was Shadow Doremi's DESTINY DRAW, and she chuckled at the card she chose. "I activate Pot of Avarice! With this, I can return five monsters in my graveyard to my deck and draw two new cards!"

Shadow Doremi took her targets out of her deck: all of her Naturu Cherry's and two Naturia Cliffs. She shuffled them into her deck and drew her cards. She grinned sadistically at them.

"Next, I will activate the spell Black Hole!"

"N-nani yo?!" Doremi gasped.

Immediately, a massive vortex appeared. Every single monster on the field was dragged in, never to be seen again.

"And now, I will activate Resurrection of the Dead! I trust you know what this does, huh?" Shadow Doremi took one of the monsters that was still in her graveyard and placed it on the field. "Say hello again to Fairy Dragon – Ancient!"

The ankh appeared before Shadow Doremi and a portal opened up from it. The malevolent dragon appeared from it and screeched angrily from having to see Doremi again (2100-1050/3000). She narrowed her eyes at the pink Ojamajo.

"Don't forget, your Garden gives me a Token every time you summon," Doremi reminded. Another Black Rose Token bloomed on her field.

"Do you think I care about that? I don't care!" Shadow Doremi's eye twitched. "I now summon Soul-Erasing Spirit!" And just like that, a small skeletal monster wearing a cloak and wielding a scythe appeared (300-150/200). And with that summon, another Token bloomed on Doremi's field. "And I hope you haven't forgotten about Fairy Dragon's ability."

Fairy Dragon – Ancient's eyes glowed red again. This time, the Black Rose Token began to writhe violently before it was immolated by the dragon's power.

"And now you're vulnerable! Fairy Dragon! Destroy that Black Rose Token with Eternal Shimmering!" Fairy Dragon – Ancient seemed all too happy to oblige. She let loose her breath weapon, vaporizing the Token and dropping Doremi's LP to 2500. "Next up: Spirit! Go get her! Attack her directly!" Soul-Erasing Spirit rushed Doremi with its scythe. It slashed at Doremi, dropping her to 2350 LP. "And the thing about Spirit's direct attacks, well, see for yourself!"

Doremi had barely recovered from the strike when a ghostly hand sprung out of Doremi's graveyard slot. It grabbed the only card left in her hand: Black Hole.

"Usou…!" Doremi half-gasped.

"So that's the card you DESTINY DREW into!" Shadow Doremi said scathingly, "Well that's just too bad, now is it?!"

"This is getting out of hand," Momoko said desperately, "Doremi-chan's at Shadow Doremi's mercy and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Calm down, Momo-chan," Aiko comforted, "I'm sure Doremi-chan will pull through! Trust me on this!"

"Just like how everyone trusted she would win only for her get OTK'd?" Pop deadpanned, "Gomen ne, but as much as I want Onee-chan to win, I'm starting to think she doesn't have a chance at this point."

"Have faith, Pop-chan," Hana replied, "You never know if Mama will win!"

"You're right, Hana-chan!" Pop smiled.

Shadow Doremi gave an annoyed frown. "Hmph! You won't survive as easily next time," Shadow Doremi huffed, "Turn end. Kisama no turn!"

Doremi said nothing as she tried to draw. But sudden weakness came to her legs and she found herself collapsing to her knees. She tried getting up, and managed to muster up enough strength to pull it off. She drew her card, gave it a hard look, and then finally set it. A reversed monster appeared before her.

"That's all?" Shadow Doremi mockingly asked, "Fine then. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Shadow Doremi took a look at her card and smirked. "I summon Naturu Cosmosbeet!" The small bud sprouted from the ground (1000-500/700); the Garden sapped its strength and produced another Black Rose Token. "Now, I tune my Lv3 Spirit with my LV2 Cosmosbeet! Say hello to a familiar face!"

Both monsters leapt into the air. And once the resultant light faded, Ally of Justice – Catastor landed (2200-1100/1200). Another Black Rose Token bloomed on Doremi's field.

"I now activate Fairy Dragons' ability!" Fairy Dragon – Ancient's eyes glowed again…and a Black Rose Token was immolated. "Sayonara, Black Rose Token!" Shadow Doremi then turned her attention to the other one. "Catastor! Attack that Token! Ally Neutral Cannon!" Catastor did as commanded and fired its laser at the last remaining Token. It didn't stand a chance and was disintegrated. "And guess what attribute that Token was!"

Doremi didn't answer. The remnants of the beam continued and struck her in the chest, causing her to fall down as her LP fell to 2050. She managed to get back up, but it she was already very shaky.

"And now for you other card! Fairy Dragon! Get rid of it with Eternal Shimmering!" The dragon rushed forward and loosed her breath weapon on the reversed monster. It flipped over, revealing itself to be a purple penguin wielding a sword. It was immolated by the blast, but Shadow Doremi's expression changed from a smug grin to a look of absolute frustration. "**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**"

Doremi began snickering. "Penguin Soldier's ability activates: I can return up to two monsters to the hand!" Immediately, two jets of water erupted from underneath Catastor and Fairy Dragon. The latter only had a moment of surprise and bewilderment before being plunged back into Shadow Doremi's extra deck. "At least I got rid of them."

Shadow Doremi began fuming relentlessly. "You. Are. Going. TO **PAY!**"

"Yatta!" Aiko cheered, "With those two gone, Doremi-chan's got a chance!"

"I take back my earlier cynicism," Pop said, "Onee-chan! Fight!"

"Doremi-chan, fight!" Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Hana said in unison.

Doremi looked over at her friends. _They're all cheering for me_, she thought, _I can't let them down now!_ Doremi gathered up as much strength as possible. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She gave her new card a look of hope. "I will set one monster. Turn end."

The reversed monster appeared before the pink Ojamajo.

Shadow Doremi gave it a look of worry. She drew her card without a word and frowned at her card. "I will set one card. Turn end." The reversed card appeared before her. "Make your move, Light Doremi!"

Doremi frowned and drew her card. "I will flip summon Gagaga Magician!" The reversed monster revealed himself. He cracked his knuckles as he faced Shadow Doremi (1500/1000). "Gagaga Magician! Attack her directly! Gagaga Magic!"

Gaga magician leapt into the air and prepared to use the magic that was his fists.

Shadow Doremi snickered. "Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder, hatsudou!"

"FUTABI?!" Doremi shouted, "Gagaga Magician!"

"Too late!"

Gagaga Magician tried to stop himself, but the trap was already working. He vanished into the first cylinder and emerged from the second on a collision course with Doremi. He was able to steer his fists away from Doremi, but the still grazed her. She turned her head and gave him a forgiving look even as her LP fell to 550.

"Way to fall for the same trap TWICE, Light Doremi no baka!" Shadow Doremi laughed, "Maybe you should-!"

"Turn end," Doremi said, interrupting Shadow Doremi's attempts at gloating.

"Hmph! Primadona." Shadow Doremi gave an annoyed sigh. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She gave her card a frustrated glare. "I will set one monster. Turn end." A new reversed monster appeared before the pink Shadow. "I get sick and tired of my duels getting monotonous!"

Majo Rika shook her head. "What a complainer," she deadpanned. This earned her a few knowing looks from the Ojamajos and Lala. "Of course…"

"Yosh! Atashi no turn! Draw!" Doremi said, finally beginning to cheer up. One look at her new card and her face lit up. "YES! I activate my own Pot of Avarice! With this, I will return Gagaga Magician, Machu Mach, Gorz, Penguin Soldier, and Marshmallon to my deck and draw two cards!" Doremi took the aforementioned cards and shuffled them into her deck. The cards she drew only made her beam even more. "Now, I activate Gagagarevenge! And with it, I will bring back Gagaga Girl!"

The massive coffin burst forth from the ground. A wand outside it forced it open, allowing Gagaga Girl to emerge (1000-500/800).

"Don't forget about my Garden, Light Doremi no baka!" Shadow Doremi mocked. Another Black Rose Token bloomed on the pink Shadow's field. "And let me guess: You're just going to summon something lame, right?"

Doremi shook her head. "Your token will help me win this."

"Nani?!"

"I activate my own Cyclone! And I will use it to destroy this Black Garden!"

Shadow Doremi's eyes went wide with shock and horror. Right before her eyes, Doremi's spell ripped apart her Garden until there was nothing left. She clenched her fist in anger.

"And now I will activate Gagaga Magician's ability and set him to level 5!" Gagaga Magician cracked his knuckles again as his level rose. "Next, I will activate Gagaga Girl's ability! Go, Zero Zero Call!" Gagaga Girl whipped out her cellphone and dialed it, copying Gagaga Magician's level. "And with these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

Both Gagaga monsters once again turned into energy and spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex that opened in the sky. And from the vortex descended Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach (2400/1800).

"And thanks to Gagagarevenge, Machi Mach will gain more power!" Doremi exclaimed. Residual energy seeped out of the coffin's remnants and spiraled into Machu Mach (2400-2700/1800). "And thanks to Gagaga Girl, I can make the ATK of your Token 0!" Gagaga Girl's image appeared over Machu Mach and cast her curse on the Black Rose Token (800-0/800). "And now for Machu Mach's ability! Infinity Cannon!"

Macho Mach absorbed one of the lights orbiting it, causing it to glow with power. Cannons emerged from its ring and fired a massive barrage at Shadow Doremi and her Token. She fell on her bottom as her LP fell to 3050. Macho Mach's core glowed ever brighter as it absorbed the energy from the blasts (2700-3500/1800).

"This can't be happening! You can't beat me!" Shadow Doremi shouted. "You can't!"

"Wrong, Shadow Doremi. I win," Doremi replied, "Today, Lady Luck has finally smiled down on me! I really am the luckiest-!" A sound like grinding stone emanated from Machu Mach, disrupting the pink Ojamajo's train of thought. "Oh! Gomennasai, Machu Mach-kun!"

"I didn't think floating cities were snarkers," Pop deadpanned.

"First time for everything," Onpu replied.

"Okay! OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach, attack that Token! Fires of Vril!" Doremi commanded.

Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach gathered energy at its uppermost point and then, for the last time, fired its beam of blue lightning. It struck true, vaporizing the Black rose Token and sending Shadow Doremi to the ground. She hit it just as her LP fell to 0.

Doremi is the winner!

"I…I did it!" Doremi began, "I…I really did it! I finally won!" She jumped into the air. "I WON!" But the moment she landed, she found herself collapsing to the ground. And try as she might, she couldn't muster the strength to get back up. At the same time, the pain from her dislocated arm returned. "Usou…why…?"

Shadow Doremi got back to her feet, brushing off the attack as though it were nothing. "Oh, all tuckered out, huh? Perhaps I should put you-"

"Don't even try!" Aiko half-yelled. She and the other Ojamajos, along with Lala and Majo Rika, flew to Doremi's side. "We're never gonna let ya harm Doremi-chan just because she beat you fair and square!"

"It's just you against all of us," Onpu pointed out, "I suggest you give up and let Doremi-chan go!"

Shadow Doremi grit her teeth. She knew they were right, but she wasn't about to let her Light Half's victory besmirch her name…especially since she was certain her fellow Shadow Ojamajos were watching from someplace else. She continued glaring at the group while she let out a telepathic call. She didn't wait long for a reply.

"Oh, I believe your numbers mean nothing," said a voice. The source appeared quickly and revealed itself to be Evil Rin herself. "Shame on you, ganging up on one of us like this."

The Ojamajos dared not say a word. They knew good and well how powerful and well-armed Evil Rin was and weren't going to chance fighting her. But Doremi was still attached to her Shadow's duel disk, leaving their hands metaphorically tied.

"You girls try to free Doremi-chan," Majo Rika instructed, "I'll try to buy some time."

"EH?!" the Ojamajos and Lala gasped.

Evil Rin's lips curled into her unique smirk. "A lesser Witch against a Shadow of my caliber?" She drew her diamond-infused dagger. "Gladly!" She then turned to Shadow Doremi. "And don't think you'll be off the hook for this failure!"

Shadow Doremi frowned at the statement.

"So how would you like to be killed?" Evil Rin asked faux politely, "Should I slice you to pieces or slit your throat?"

Majo Rika glared at Evil Rin as the Light Witch gathered magic into her hands.

"Suit yourself." Evil Rin channeled her Shadow magic into her dagger, causing a dark blade to extend from the hilt and cover the actual sharp end. "This will be your-!"

"You will do no such thing, Evil Rin!" another voice shouted. A brilliant flash later and its source, Jou-sama herself, arrived. She wasted no time in summoning her Royale Keyblade. "I will stop you here and now!"

Jou-sama quickly rushed forth and aimed for the Duel Anchor tethering Doremi to her Shadow's Duel Disk. Evil Rin intercepted and managed to block and deflect the swing. The Queen tried again, but evil Shadow continued intercepting her attacks and preventing any ground from being made. It was a stalemate and nothing more.

Evil Rin simply chuckled. "We both know the outcome of this, so I suggest a contest where the both of us have a good chance at winning: A children's card game!" Evil Rin gave her signature smirk once again. "Unless you want Black Queen-sama here, of course. But I'm certain you don't want her here, my precious snowflake?"

Jou-sama grit her teeth. She knew her luck at these games was far below lackluster. She also didn't know what was in Evil Rin's deck, for that matter. And after factoring in the threat of Black Queen and the lack of the Seven Seals, the Queen of the Witch World knew her hands were tied. But perhaps, since it is ultimately a luck-based game, she would have a shot of winning after all. She would just have to pull a miracle just like Doremi just did.

Jou-sama placed her Royale Keyblade by her left arm and snapped her fingers. The weapon glowed with a silvery light and began changing its shape. Once it was finished, it had transformed into a Duel Disk.

Evil Rin gave a light chuckle as she did the same with her dagger. It became immersed in darkness and split into several more before connecting at the hilts. Shadow Magic formed a web in between each blade while a larger hilt attached to her left arm. It was now her personal Duel Disk.

"I'm glad you accepted my challenge, my precious snowflake," Evil Rin said in false happiness.

"You do not have the right to address me a as friend, Evil Rin!" Jou-sama bitterly replied, "And when I win this, Doremi-chan will be set free!"

"And if I win, you will be mine," Evil Rin replied, "For the rest of my existence!"

Both inserted their decks into the deck slots of their duel disks and shuffled. They then drew their opening hands and their LP meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" both shouted.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Shadow Doremi**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi has Gagaga Magician, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Starlight Road, Forbidden Lance, and Goblindbergh as her opening hand. She draws Gagaga Girl.**

**Doremi summons Goblindbergh. Shadow Doremi activates Naturia Cosmobeet's effect; since Doremi normal summoned a monster, she can special summon it from her hand. Doremi uses Goblindbergh's effect and special summons Gagaga Magician from her hand. She then overlays both of her Lv4 monsters to Xyz summon Photon Papilloperative. She ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi has Terraforming, Naturia Beans, Instant Fusion, and monster Reborn as her opening hand. She draws Naturia Cliff.**

**Shadow Doremi sets Naturia Beans and activates Instant Fusion, paying 1000 LP and summoning Ojama Knight. She then tunes Lv5 Ojama Knight with Lv2 Cosmobeet to synchro summon Ancient Faerie Dragon. She then activates Terraforming, adding Black Garden to her hand. She then activates it, and since a field spell was activated during her turn, Ancient Faerie Dragon allows her to draw one card; she draws Effect Veiler. Shadow Doremi activates Ancient Faerie Dragon's second effect; since she controls a field spell, she can destroy any face-up Attack Position monster her opponent controls; she destroys Photon Papilloperative.**

**Shadow Doremi attacks directly with Faerie Dragon. Her attack goes through and deals damage. Since she has no cards on her field, Doremi activates Gorz's effect, special summoning it; since it was battle damage, she gets an Emissary of Darkness Token. Their ATKs are halved by Black Garden and Shadow Doremi gains two Black Rose Tokens. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (5900) – Shadow Doremi LP (7000)**

_**Doremi's turn:**_

**Doremi draws Gagagarevenge.**

**Doremi switches Gorz to Attack Position. She then activates Gagagarevenge and uses it to revive Gagaga Magician. Its ATK is halved by Black Garden while Shadow Doremi gains another Black Rose Token. Doremi then summons Gagaga Girl. Black Garden halves her ATK, but Shadow Doremi has no more Monster Card Zones available. Doremi uses Gagaga Magician's effect and makes him Lv5. She then uses Gagaga Girl's effect, copying Gagaga Magician's level. She then overlays both Gagaga monsters and Xyz summons Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. Gagagarevenge gives an extra 300 to its ATK but is then halved by Black Garden. Since Doremi used Gagaga Girl to Xyz summon Machu Mech, Doremi can reduce the ATK of one special summoned monster to 0; she chooses Ancient Faerie Dragon. Doremi then activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Gagaga Magician and targeting Ancient Faerie Dragon. Shadow Doremi chains with Effect Veiler and negates Machu Mech's effect.**

**Doremi attacks Ancient Faerie Dragon with Machu Mech, destroying it. She then attacks a Black Rose Token with Gorz, destroying it too. She sets Starlight Road and Forbidden Lance and ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Magic Cylinder. She switches the Tokens to Defense Position. She then sets Magic Cylinder and Naturia Cliff and ends.**

**Doremi LP (5900) – Shadow Doremi LP (5100)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi draws Compulsory Evacuation Device. She attacks a Token with Machu Mech, destroying it. Gorz attacks one of the set monsters, revealing Naturia Beans; Beans isn't destroyed due to its effect. She then sets Compulsory Evacuation Device and ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Lonefire Blossom. She summons it. Its ATK is halved and Doremi gains a Black Rose Token. Shadow Doremi activates Lonefire Blossom's effect, tributing it and summoning Spore to her field. Doremi gains another Token from Black Garden while Spore's ATK is halved. Shadow Doremi flip summons Naturia Cliff and tunes Lv4 Cliff with Lv1 Spore to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor. Doremi has no more slots, so she doesn't get any more Tokens, though Catastor's ATK is still halved. Since Naturia Cliff was sent to the graveyard, Shadow Doremi can special summon another Lv4 or below "Naturia" monster from her deck in Attack position; she chooses another Naturia Cliff. **

**Shadow Doremi banishes Lonefire Blossom to revive Spore; Spore's level increases by the level of the banished monster. Doremi activates Compulsory Evacuation Device and returns Catastor to the extra deck. Shadow Doremi then tunes Lv4 Cliff with Lv4 Spore to synchro summon Scrap Dragon. Since Cliff was sent to the graveyard, she can special summon another Lv4 or below "Naturia" monster; she chooses yet another Cliff. She then activates Scrap Dragon's effect, destroying her last Token and Gorz.**

**Shadow Doremi attacks Machu Mech with Scrap Dragon, but Doremi activates Forbidden Lance, targeting Machu Mech. Since Machu Mech is now immune to spells and traps, its ATK goes to 1600 instead of being lowered by another 800, though it loses the bonus it gained from Gagagarevenge. Scrap Dragon is destroyed. Shadow Doremi ends. Machu Mech's ATK goes back to 2400.**

**Doremi LP (5900) – Shadow Doremi LP (4900)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi draws Marshmallon. She sets it and activates Machu Mach's effect; she detaches Gagaga Girl and targets Naturia Cliff. Machu Mech's ATK goes to 3150 and Shadow Doremi takes 750 damage. She switches the Emissary of Darkness Token to attack position.**

**Doremi attacks Naturia Cliff with the Emissary of Darkness Token, destroying it. Shadow Doremi activates Cliff's effect and special summons a Naturia Cherries. Doremi then attacks the Naturia Cherries with Machu Mech. Shadow Doremi activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting 3150 damage to Doremi. Doremi ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Mystical Space Typhoon. She switches Naturia Cherries to defense position. She then activates Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting Doremi's set Starlight Road and destroying it. Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (2750) – Shadow Doremi LP (3850)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW and gets Dark Hole. She attacks Naturia Cherries with a Black Rose Token, destroying it. Naturia Cherries activates, special summoning two more from Shadow Doremi's deck in face-down position. Doremi uses another Black Rose Token and the Emissary of Darkness Token to destroy both set Cherries. She ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW and gets Pot of Avarice. She activates it, returning all three Cherries and two Naturia Cliffs to her deck and drawing Dark Hole and Spirit Reaper. She activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. She then activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Ancient Faerie Dragon. Its ATK is halved and Doremi gets another Black Rose Token. She then summons Spirit Reaper; Doremi gets another Token. Shadow Doremi activates Fairy Dragon – Ancient's effect, destroying one of Doremi's Tokens.**

**Shadow Doremi attacks the last Token with Faerie Dragon, destroying it. She then attacks directly with Spirit Reaper. Since it inflicted damage via direct attack, Doremi has to discard a card; the only one in her hand is Dark Hole. Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (2350) – Shadow Doremi LP (3850)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi draws Penguin Soldier. She sets it and ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Naturia Cosmobeet. She summons it, allowing Doremi to have another Token. She then tunes Lv3 Spirit Reaper with Lv2 Cosmobeet to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor, allowing Doremi another Token. Shadow Doremi then activates Ancient Faerie Dragon's effect to destroy a Token.**

**Shadow Doremi attacks the other Token with Catastor, destroying it; since it was a DARK monster, Catastor's effect doesn't activate and damage is inflicted. She then attacks the set monster with Ancient Faerie Dragon. Penguin Soldier is destroyed, but its flip effect activates; both Catastor and Faerie Dragon are returned to the extra deck. Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (2050) – Shadow Doremi LP (3850)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi draws Gagaga Magician. She sets it and ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Magic Cylinder. She sets it and ends.**

**Doremi LP (2050) – Shadow Doremi LP (3850)**

_**Doremi's Turn:**_

**Doremi draws Pot of Avarice. She flips summons Gagaga Magician and attacks directly. Shadow Doremi activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage to Doremi. She ends.**

_**Shadow Doremi's Turn:**_

**Shadow Doremi draws Naturu Cliff. She sets it and ends.**

**Doremi LP (550) – Shadow Doremi LP (3850)**

**Doremi's Turn:**

**Doremi draws Gagagarevenge. She activates Pot of Avarice, returning Gagaga Magician, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Penguin Soldier, and Marshmallon to her deck and drawing Mystical Space Typhoon and Tour Guide from the Underworld. She activates Gagagarevenge, reviving Gagaga Girl. Shadow Doremi gains a Black Rose Token while Gagaga Girl's ATK is halved. Doremi then activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Black Garden. She sets Gagaga Magician's level to 5 and then has Gagaga Girl copy his level. She then overlays both Gagaga monsters to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. Since she used Gagaga Girl to summon it, Doremi can reduce to ATK of a special summoned monster to 0; she targets Shadow Doremi's Black Rose Token. And since Gagagarevenge went to the graveyard because of an Xyz summon, Machu Mech gains 300 Atk. Doremi then activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Gagaga Magician and targeting the Black Rose Token; Shadow Doremi takes 800 damage while Machu Mach gains 800 ATK.**

**Doremi attacks the Token with Machu Mech, destroying it.**

**Doremi LP (550) – Shadow Doremi LP (0)**

**Doremi is the winner!**

* * *

_I didn't think this would happen. The day when something that was simultaneously outside and within my control would end up surprising me. This deck wasn't mine, but it feels like it has been. I do not like it. But it may be the key to defeating this psychopath._

_I do believe that this Queen doesn't know what she's getting into. I've seen her duel. She cannot use her deck whatsoever! Seriously, she never gets the cards she needs to win things with! So I may as well- hmm? Interesting…I didn't think my precious snowflake would use such a deck. Maybe one of my earlier statements is taking hold after all…_

* * *

_**Nightmare Ein has begun its approach.**_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a lot longer to write than it should. But I had to make sure each and every play was legal in real life just to be safe. If there are any illegal moves present, then I would appreciate it if they were pointed out.  
**


	3. Nightmare Ein

-Nightmare Ein-

* * *

Jou-sama glared at Evil Rin as she drew her opening hand. _I must be the one to go first!_ she thought, _At least then I will have the advantage._

Evil Rin chuckled. "If you're going to just stand there, then I will take the first move," she smirked. Jou-sama winced while the Shadow Witch drew her first card. "I'll start by activating Foolish Burial! With this, I can send any monster from my deck to my graveyard!" Evil Rin took a card out of her deck: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "You'll be of better use in there!"

At once, the dragon appeared for a brief moment right before being thrown into a portal to what may as well have been hell.

"She's even worse than Shadow Doremi," Aiko muttered.

"Next, I will follow up with Allure of Darkness!" Evil Rin gained a dark aura as she inserted the card into its slot. "With this, I can draw two cards…so long as I banish any Dark monster from my hand afterward."

"And if she doesn't have anything to banish?" Hazuki asked.

"Then she loses every card in her hand," Onpu answered, "One of the biggest risks of using that card."

"This one can take a hike!" Evil Rin declared, taking a card called Dark Horus Dragon from her hand and pocketing it. She smirked at what she drew. "And now I will activate Reinforcements of Light! By milling three cards, I can add any level 4 or below 'Lightlord' monster from my deck to my hand. So come to my hand, Lightlord Hunter Raiko!"

Evil Rin added her card. Suddenly, her graveyard began to glow, leading to another of the Shadow Witch's signature smirks. Jou-sama didn't like the look of where things were going at all.

"It seems an Eclipse Wyvern was sent to the graveyard," Evil Rin mused, "Which means I can banish any Level 7 or higher Dragon-type monster from my deck. I choose this!" Evil Rin took out a Dark Armed Dragon and pocketed it. "And now I will banish the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Eclipse Wyvern so I can summon this!"

A mass of Light energy in the shape of Eclipse Wyvern followed by a mass of Dark energy resembling Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon erupted from the Shadow Witch's graveyard. The two energies collided and merged, forming a new dragon.

"Behold!" Evil Rin shouted, "Lightpulsar Dragon!"

Immediately after being called by its name, the massive dragon shed the last of the energies used to call it and landed by its mistress' side (2500/1500). "And when Eclipse Wyvern is banished from my graveyard, I'm allowed to retrieve the monster my small dragon banished." Evil Rin reached into her pocket and added the Dark Armed Dragon to her hand. "Are you still certain you can win? …my precious snowflake?"

Jou-sama glared at Evil Rin. As much as she despised the Shadow Witch for what she had done ever since her very first appearance, she had to agree with one thing: She probably would lose this duel at the rate things were going. But she had no intention of giving up, not when the fate of Majo Rika, Lala, and the Ojamajos were at stake.

"I will defeat your dragon, no matter how powerful you make it!" Jou-sama firmly declared.

"Go get her, Jou-sama!" Hana cheered.

"Jou-sama, fight!" Hazuki and Onpu cheered too.

Evil Rin simply chuckled. "Do you think this is the only move I'm making this turn?" She inserted a card into a slot. "I activate the spell Arms Hole! With this, I can add any Equip spell to my hand…so long as I do not normal summon or set thing turn and mill one card." She took a card –Different Dimension Revival- and added it to her hand. "And that makes exactly three Dark monsters in my graveyard!"

Jou-sama's eyes went wide. She knew what was required to summon Dark Armed Dragon and how easy it really was to ensure those conditions were met. She counted her blessings about it still being the first turn of the duel and that she was still safe from the upcoming onslaught.

Evil Rin's smirk widened as her powerful and corrupted dragon appeared before her (2800/1000).

"I will now activate the Different Dimension Revival! By discarding one card, I can special summon any banished monster I choose. Guess who's coming back!" A massive vortex that seemed to stretch the fabric of space-time apart appeared. And the powerful half-machine dragon of darkness, now using some kind of cord, appeared before everyone's eyes (2800/2400). "And now I will use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability: Once per turn, I can summon any dragon from my hand or graveyard…so come on and serve your mistress!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon spread its massive wings and, with a powerful darkness, tore open the gates of hell like paper and dragged out another vicious and corrupted dragon: Dark Horus Dragon (3000/1800). Jou-sama looked at the army of dragons with horror while Evil Rin smirked and gave a slow and evil chuckle.

"You're scared, aren't you?! Aren't you!?" Evil Rin mocked, "That's what I like seeing: Fear! But since you're not my pathetic excuse for a Light Half, it isn't quite as great." She shrugged. "Oh well, I will have that honor next time when I show her your new position! Turn end!"

Jou-sama grit her teeth. Four powerful dragons on the field and…not actually having seen looked at her hand once throughout the entire duel. She was hoping for a Black Hole so as to get rid of them in one fell swoop, but she somehow felt that wasn't going to happen today. With a sigh, she finally looked at her hand…and her blood turned to ice.

"N-No…No way…!" Jou-sama gasped, "I…I thought I-I-!"

"Hmm? What's wrong, my precious snowflake?" Evil Rin said in faux comfort, "Draw a bad hand, did we?" She smirked once again. "I told you that you would never beat me!"

Jou-sama turned and glared at the Shadow Witch. "That isn't it in the slightest!" she snapped, "You know what deck I typically wield, don't you?"

Evil Rin raised her eyebrow. "Is that a trick question? You use the 'Six Warmen', do you not? And that's what you have in your hand, which, judging by your expression, is one of the worst hands ever!"

"If you're so sure, then does THIS look like one of the 'Six Warmen'?!" Jou-sama took a card out of her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "Since you control more monsters than me, I can special summon Verz Mandrago!"

"Nani?!" Evil Rin half-shouted in surprise.

"Wh-what did Jou-sama just say?!" Doremi asked aloud.

"N-No! I-It can't be…!" Hana said shakily, taking a step back.

Hana's words were interrupted by a small plant-like monster sprouting from the ground. It may have retained some of its cuteness to some, but its eyes glowed with a distinctive malice (1550/1450).

"It is," Onpu said gravely, "Jou-sama is using the Verz again."

"B-but why would she use that deck?" Pop stuttered.

"Maybe your dumb queen was desperate?!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

Jou-sama turned her head toward the Ojamajos. "Minna-san! I didn't mean to-! I didn't think this was the deck I brought with me! I thought I had the 'Six Warmen'!"

"But you still won't win, Light Queen," Evil RIn replied, "Do you know why? Well, it's because you didn't summon Verz Ophion before I swarmed the field. And your best monster only has 2750 ATK! Compare with my other monsters if you will." The Shadow Witch pointed at her other monsters and made special emphasis on their ATKs: 2500, 2800, 2800, and 3000. "It will never defeat anything I have!"

"I have no desire to win using these monsters," Jou-sama mutter, "I summon Verz Thunderbird!" The already dark sky took on a more sinister shape as the powerful and corrupted bird of the Mist Valley descended (1650/1050). "And with these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Both Mandrago and Thunderbird transformed into energy and flew into an opening vortex. Suddenly, it turned into a bubbling whirlpool of putrid blackness as what appeared to be a massive block of ice emerged from it. "Break from the Ice Barrier! Verz Bahamut!"

A pair of menacing yellow eyes glowed from within the ice. It began cracking before the mighty creature sealed within broke free. It what was simultaneously dragon-like roar and the screech of some horrible monster from beyond space and time (2350/1350).

"What a dramatic entrance," Evil Rin deadpanned, "And all for a monster that will never beat mine? For shame!"

"Verz Bahamut has an ability: By detaching one overlay and discarding any 'Verz' monster, I can take any of your face-up monsters as my own!" Jou-sama said angrily. Bahamut consumed one of the lights orbiting it and devoured the second sacrifice the Queen gave to it. It glowed with a brilliance that seemed to _draw in _all light in the area before releasing it in a burst of darkness. It hit Dark Armed Dragon, which began showing definite signs of Verz corruption as it went over to Jou-sama's side. "I will use your own dragon to defeat you, Evil Rin!"

Evil Rin's smirk vanished and was replaced by a scowl that dripped with murderous anger. Seconds later, she was back to smirking and had begun to chuckle once more. "I didn't think you would reacquire this taste for Darkness, my precious snowflake. Perhaps this is where you ditch that weak Light Being and join my side where you belong!" The Shadow Witch's smirk deepened. Before Jou-sama could voice her reply, Evil Rin glanced over at the Ojamajos and began another speech. "Look at them, Jou-sama! Do you think _they_ approve of your actions?"

Jou-sama turned toward the Ojamajos. Their expressions said everything: Fear, terror, and a crude mixture of both. She had seen it before; when she went crazy the last time she used the deck. It was a moment that would haunt her even after she had been comforted through it.

"I…I promise….I won't go insane while using the deck," Jou-sama said, though a hint of bitterness and anger had managed to find its way in, "I activate Dark Armed Dragon's ability: By banishing any Dark monster from my graveyard, I can destroy anything on the field! Go! Dark Genocide Slicer!" A small pustule from a fallen Verz –Verz Mandrago- rose from the ground and was absorbed by Dark Armed dragon. At once, it whirred its claw and immediately used the energy it had gathered from the essence to vanquish Lightpulsar Dragon. "I will banish every 'Verz' that lands in my graveyard," Jou-sama said defiantly.

Evil Rin chuckled again. "You are aware of my Lightpulsar Dragon's ability, are you not?" A brilliant portal opened up.

"Yes I am…but you have no target." Jou-sama smiled with relief. The portal closed without bringing anything back. "I will now use Dark Armed Dragon's ability once again!"

Another pustule from a fallen Verz –Verz Azathoth- rose from the ground and became absorbed by the massive dragon. With one more whirr of its claws, Dark Horus Dragon was struck down by its fellow's power and cut to ribbons. Jou-sama the turned to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"I didn't know Jou-sama could be this ruthless," Majo Rika said grimly.

"You've been locked out of the loop," Onpu replied, "A few months ago, we ran into this strange boy who challenged us. Meg-chan, Amelia-san, Majorin, and Jou-sama fought him while we were trapped, but he held his own and nearly won. It was a series of contests and this card game was one of them." Onpu took a deep breath. "When Jou-sama dueled him, she used the Verz deck and we all saw it happen: She became merciless and almost as evil as Black Queen."

"We try not to remember it," Doremi added shakily, "It was just that frightening."

"And now we fear Jou-sama could suffer a repeat of that event," Pop further added.

A snickering from across the duel caught their attention. "Remember what you said about 'treating my cards as expendable'?" Shadow Doremi spoke up, "Maybe you should tell that to your precious queen!"

Doremi was about to reply angrily until Hazuki grabbed her uninjured shoulder. "Please don't let her get to you, Doremi-chan!" she urged.

"I will not rely on these monsters!" Jou-sama cried, "Verz Bahamut! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Verz Bahamut's eyes went wide with shock. It screeched at it mistress as though questioning the order. "Just do it…Frozen Verz Spear of Despair!"

The corrupted dragon leered at the Queen before flying up and loosing a stream of cold darkness at the metallic dragon. The more powerful of the two dragons narrowed it eyes hungrily at the lesser one and let loose its own breath weapon: Darkness Metal Flare. The two breath weapons collided but the cold darkness was effortlessly pushed back, incinerating Verz Bahamut and dropping Jou-sama to 7550 LP.

Evil Rin smirked. "Well that was a waste," she taunted, "Maybe you should've rammed my dragon with the one you stole?"

"That's not the point," Jou-sama replied, "With my Verz Bahamut destroyed, I can now use it and its material for Dark Armed Dragon's ability. Now go!" Another pustule, which depicted Verz Thunderbird, appeared and was absorbed by Dark Armed Dragon. And with yet another whirr of its claws, it sliced the cord allowing Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to remain in the world to ribbons. "I will set one card. Turn end."

"She got rid of all of Evil Rin's monsters in one turn…without a power card too!" Majo Rika said in surprise.

"Don't forget," Momoko replied, "Jou-sama could've done things differently. She could've destroyed Bahamut with Dark Armed Dragon and then used it and its material to get rid of Dark Horus Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and inflict a lot of damage…without taking any herself."

"She's not perfect," Onpu said sadly, "But she did it her own way and we have to respect that."

All of the girls nodded in agreement. Lala and Majo Rika exchanged looks of worry.

"You're going to regret using my own monster against me, Light Queen!" Evil Rin shouted, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card and smirked. "I will activate the spell Cyclone! And I do believe you know what this does?"

Jou-sama gasped as the whirlwind whipped across the field and drilled right in to her set card. God's Pronouncement was destroyed.

"I will set one monster," Evil Rin continued, "Turn end." A reversed monster appeared before the Shadow Witch.

"Then it's my turn then," Jou-sama said, drawing her card. She looks at it and frowns. "I will summon Rescue Rabbit!" At once, the rabbit with a hard hat and goggles appeared (300/100). "And now I will use his ability: By banishing him, I can special summon two level 4 or below normal monsters from my deck…so long as they have the same name."

Rescue Rabbit leapt into a portal and quickly seemed to push two other creatures out. The portal closed before the rabbit could escape, but the two monsters which emerged were largely unscathed. But they resembled a corrupted version of a once-honorable knight of gemstones (1950/650).

"And with these two Verz Heliotropes, I build the overlay network!"

Both Heliotropes turned into energy and spiraled into another opening vortex. And just like before, it went from glowing red to spurting a putrid pool of bubbling darkness. Emerging from it all was another block if ice, one that was larger than the last. A pair of red eyes glowed from within as the massive beast began to stir to wakefulness.

"Break from your prison! Verz Ophion!" And on Jou-sama's cue, the massive and corrupted dragon of the Ice Barrier shattered its icy prison and landed by Jou-sama's side (2550/1650). "And by using one overlay, I can add any 'Infestation' card to my hand!"

Ophion consumed one of the lights orbiting it. Immediately, a brilliance much like the one around Bahamut began emanating from it; unlike Bahamut's, Ophion's turned into a stream that went into Jou-sama's deck, took a card out, and placed it in her hand.

"I will now activate Dark armed Dragon's ability," Jou-sama continued. Another pustule of darkness, one that depicted Verz Heliotrope, was drawn from the ground and used to power Dark Armed Dragon's special ability. And once again, its claws whirred and sliced Evil Rin's reversed monster, God Dragon Apocalypse, to ribbons. "And now that you're defenseless, Ophion! Attack Evil Rin directly! Frozen Verz Spear of Hate!"

Ophion wasted no time in drawing its head back and loosing a jet of cold darkness. Evil Rin braced herself, but it was not enough…and the force of the blast nearly threw her off the edge and into the abyss. She began stumbling to her feet as her LP fell to 5450.

"I'm not finished yet!" Jou-sama yelled, "Dark Armed Dragon! Attack Evil Rin directly with Dark Armed Vanisher!"

Evil Rin had just managed to get back up but was still reeling from the attack when Dark armed Dragon struck with its claws. The attack threw her to the ground hard; she swore she had broken something. She stumbled back to her feet as her LP plummeted to 2650. She began chuckling.

"I don't suppose you're quite the warrior of light as you thought," said Evil Rin, "This alone proves it!"

Jou-sama glared at the Shadow Witch for the umpteenth time. "Urusai, Evil Rin!" she shouted, "This doesn't prove anything!"

"But look at the duel! You've taken the advantage for once and you're actually holding it!" Evil Rin shot her signature smirk at the Queen. "I don't suppose this is the deck you're magic is actually resonating with, is it?"

"It…It isn't! My magic would never resonate with evil monsters such as these!"

"Even though it was the first deck you wielded?" asked a new voice.

Everyone's eyes, with the exceptions of Evil Rin and Shadow Doremi, went wide in surprise. At once, they began glancing around for the source. It was definitely male and sounded just like a certain being they had encountered before. But the tone was different. Far different.

"I guess I'll show myself then?" the voice said with a clearly sarcastic tone. He appeared from the darkness right near the edge of the abyss and wore an outfit that was identical to Kada's transformed state aside from having the colors reversed. He looked toward Shadow Doremi. "Been a while, hadn't it?"

The Ojamajos stared in disbelief. "Who is this guy?" Onpu said incredulously, "He looks like Kada, but…"

Majo Rika and Lala chose not to say anything. They didn't know who Kada was and certainly had no idea who this newcomer was either.

"Who are you?" Doremi asked.

Shadow Doremi clenched her fist. "Why are you here…traitor?!" she angrily demanded.

Evil Rin glared at the young man and then glanced at Shadow Doremi. "Shadow Doremi…this bastard was never on our side to begin with, so stop referring to him as a traitor." She then went back to glaring at him. "He's worse than that."

"Warm welcome, then?" the young man deadpanned, "Shameful…"

_His tone…_ Jou-sama mentally muttered, _Why does it make so angry?_

"Why. Are. You. HERE?!" Shadow Doremi shouted. The Ojamajos nearly jumped at the outburst.

"Eh, just watching a damn game, nothing more, nothing less," the young man said nonchalantly.

Doremi grit her teeth in anger. _How can this guy talk like this?!_ she thought, _Doesn't he know what's at stake?!_ The pink Ojamajo winced from her dislocated arm. "Who. Are. You?!"

The young man turned his head toward Doremi, but Shadow Doremi spoke up first. "His name is Skaj. I thought he was the one for me, but he betrayed me!"

"That explains the outburst during her and Doremi-chan's duel," Momoko said, recalling Shadow Doremi's reaction to Doremi's speech, "But…?"

"Hey, Light Queen!" Skaj called, "Don't ya have a game to finish?! This'll not be going on forever, y'know!"

Jou-sama grit her teeth in anger. "I set one card. Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Verz Ophion.

Evil Rin glared at Skaj. "That punk was always a bad influence on Shadow Doremi…for all the wrong reasons, of course."

"Really hard trying to find something similar for the Shadows," Pop deadpanned.

"When I say I will win, I. Will. WIN!" The top of Evil Rin's deck glowed with a black, grey, and silver brilliance; her DESTINY DRAW had happened. She looked at her new card and smirked. "Is this what you were looking for at the start of our duel, Light Queen?!" The Shadow Witch showed Jou-sama what she had drawn: Black Hole She activated it, and a massive vortex appeared and began drawing monster toward its center to be crushed into non-existence.

"Reverse card, open! Pandemic Contagion of the Invasion!" Jou-sama's reversed card flipped over. At once, a darkness enveloped Verz Ophion in a protective force, keeping it grounded while Dark Armed Dragon was drawn into the void and erased. "This card, until the End Phase, gives all 'Verz' monster immunity to spells and traps."

Evil Rin's bared her teeth in frustration. "Turn end."

"Now Jou-sama has a chance!" Hazuki said, "But she's-!"

"You see it too?" Doremi asked.

All of the Ojamajos, along with Majo Rika and Lala, looked at Jou-sama. She had a dark aura not unlike the one she exuded those months ago. At once, they feared that she may be going off the deep end soon and began to internally beg for her to finish before that happened.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Jou-sama said. She gasped at the card she drew and began panting. "Wh…What's…Going on…?"

Skaj shot another deadpan look at Jou-sama. He smirked.

Shadow Doremi didn't know if she should be scared or relieved at Jou-sama's weakening. But the real question was why she was debating about what to feel in the first place.

The Ojamajos and Majo Rika and Lala were concerned. They knew what was going on and that Jou-sama was now using as much of her strength as possible to stop herself from going into a more manic state. The girls didn't want to see such an event happen again and Majo Rika and Lala didn't wish to see it at all.

Finall,y Jou-sama stopped panting and stood right up. "It's time to finish this. I'm activating the spell Reinforcement! With this, I can add any level 4 or below Warrior-type monster to my hand. And the monster I choose is Verz Castor!" Jou-sama takes the card from her deck and places it in her hand.

"She can use that and win from here!" Aiko said, "But…why isn't she-?"

"I will follow with another spell: Allure of Darkness!" Jou-sama's dark aura intensified, realizing the fears of the Ojamajos. "With this, I will draw two cards and banish one dark monster!" She drew her cards and pocketed another: Verz Mandrago. "And now, I will summon Verz Castor to my field!"

At once, the corrupted knight from the stars descended from the sky, landing beside Verz Ophion (1750/550).

"And if Castor is normal summoned, I can get another one…so long as it is another 'Lswarm' monster. How about this one?" Castor raised his sword and sent out a beacon of darkness. Another monster descended and took its place beside Castor (1600/1550). "Meet Verz Kerykeion!"

Hana's eyes went wide in shock. "Those two monsters…" She quickly got ot her deck and searched it for two of her own cards. She then showed them to the other Ojamajos: Sacred Pollux and Sacred Sombres. "They look just like these two…!" Hana nearly cried.

"Not quite in Kerykeion's case," Onpu replied, "Look."

Hana did so and noted the three orange spheres orbiting the monster. It didn't truly look like a corrupted version of her monster but rather a counterpart to it. But it still didn't do much to lighten the white Ojamajo's spirits.

"Thank you, Onpu-mama," Hana said, "But-!"

The other shook their heads. "It'll be okay, Hana-chan," Doremi said. Hana nodded.

"I will now activate Ophion's ability one more time," Jou-sama muttered. Ophion devoured the last of the lights orbiting it and gave Jou-sama another card. "And now I activate Verz Kerykeion's ability: By banishing one 'Verz' from my graveyard, I can add any fallen 'Verz' to my hand!" Jou-sama explained. Kerykeion raised its hand and then drove it into the ground. When it withdrew its arm, it held two essences: Verz Bahamut and Verz heliotrope. Bahamut's was crushed while Heliotrope's was added to Jou-sama's hand. "And when I use this power, I can normal summon another 'Verz'!"

At once, Verz Heliotrope burst onto the field.

"And do not think you are getting off scot-free, Evil Rin," Jou-sama said menacingly, "With these three level 4 monsters, I build the overlay network!"

Castor, Kerykeion, and Heliotrope all turned into energy and spiraled into one final vortex. And like the previous two, this one quickly turned into a bubbling pool of boiling darkness. And from out of it came a sphere of ice that easily dwarfed the prisons of Bahamut and Ophion. Three pairs of yellow eyes glowed from within as it too stirred to full wakefulness. The ice cracked and pieces of it splintered off. Finally, the incredible monstrosity shattered its icy prison and let out a three-fold roar (2750/1950).

"Was…was this…even necessary?" Hazuki asked. Tears began streaming from her eyes.

"She did it," Aiko said gravely, "She succumbed to that deck's influence again."

Momoko, Hana, and Pop could only look on in horror as the massive, three-headed dragon loomed over Evil Rin.

"Why, Jou-sama?" Doremi asked herself, "Why did you let this happen again?"

Evil Rin gazed up at the monstrosity with a look of both terror and smugness. She was about to speak, but Jou-sama cut her off.

"I have no time to hear anything else you have to say!" Jou-sama shouted angrily, "Verz Ouroboros! Attack Evil Rin directly!" Ouroboros narrowed its six eyes at Evil Rin. Hunger could be glimpsed in them. "Frozen Verz Trident of Rage!"

Verz Ouroboros was all too happy to comply. It drew all three of its heads back and then loosed three spiraling jets of cold darkness at Evil Rin. The Shadow Witch braced herself and even conjured a chain attached to the ground to hold on to.

It hit with what could be described as a blizzard of ice, ash, and smoke that weighed one ton after another. Evil Rin's painful screams reverberated through the air as Ouroboros refused to let up on its assault. Finally, the massive dragon ceased and landed by Jou-sama's side.

Evil Rin stumbled to her feet as her LP fell to 0. She was covered in ice and dust, but alive nonetheless. She shivered from the cold as she gave one final smirk at Jou-sama. "Ruthless. I can see how close to the light you really are, my precious snowflake." She sneezed, and then chuckled. "So I would suggest you reconsider my offer and leave that worthless Light Being." She turned toward the Ojamajos. "Besides, I'm pretty sure _they-_"

"Boring!" Skaj called out, "Get to the juicy bits! Those are always interesting."

Evil Rin growled in anger. "F**k that little-!" She shook her head. "Oh well, I am a sore loser, so-!"

At that moment, Jou-sama snapped her fingers. In an instant, time stood still. "Minna-san!" she called, "You must leave this place! Now!"

The Ojamajos were still shaking with fear. Jou-sama still exuded the dark aura and the girls didn't want to get killed while trying to escape.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Majo Rika yelled. The girls jumped and snapped out of their stupors. "**JOU-SAMA IS GIVING US A CHANCE TO ESCAPE AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THAT WINDOW PASS BY?!**"

The girls stared at Majo Rika before quickly nodding to one another.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Doremi said, getting out her poron, "Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pippito Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Magical Stage!" All six shouted in unison, "Return us to Ningen Kai!"

The massive jewel glowed form overhead and descended. At once, the Ojamajos, Majo Rika, Lala, and Jou-sama were enveloped in a light that embodied the six Ojamajos who participated and whisked away. Time immediately began moving forward once again, much to Evil Rin's chagrin.

"They. Got. AWAY?!" Evil Rin shouted. She sneezed again. "Great! Now I'm going to be out for a while!" she sneezed yet again. "F**king dragon and that f**king cold it brought! UGH!"

Skaj burst out laughing. "You mad, Evil Rin?"

Shadow Doremi turned and glared at the Shadow Puer Magi. "I know you could've warded off Light Queen's spell because your magic is different…but why didn't you even try to stop them?!" The pink Shadow clenched her fist even tighter and once again caused her hand to start bleeding. "SKAJ-KUN!"

Skaj didn't bat an eye. "'Cause I'm a prick." He smirked. "Seeya kid."

And with that, Skaj warped off.

Shadow Doremi fell to her knees; some tears had begun dripping from her eyes. "Why, Skaj-kun? Why?"

Evil Rin, sickened by the scene, fought through her present state and furiously rose to her feet. She approached Shadow Doremi. "Shadow Doremi," she said with clear anger in her voice. The Pink Ojamajo shut her eyes…and was struck hard in the stomach. "That's for your failure."

Evil Rin picked up Shadow Doremi by the scruff of her neck and warped off to the Castle of Kage Kai.

* * *

The girls found themselves landing on the soft grass in the very clearing where Doremi had run into Shadow Doremi. Jou-sama, whose dark aura had faded, landed on her feet while Majo Rika landed on her rump; Lala landed on top of Majo Rika. Other than a less-than-pleasant landing, all were fine…aside from Doremi, who was still wincing from her injured arm.

"I'll be fine, everyone," Doremi said. Her arm was shaking and was clearly causing her a lot of pain.

"Is there any way to heal her arm?" Aiko asked.

"There is," Pop replied, "But Oto-san and Okaa-san don't need a hospital bill."

"Maybe we don't need a hospital," Hazuki spoke up, "Maybe Majo Heart can help?"

Jou-sama turned and stared sadly at the girls and then at her own hands. Her duel disk reverted to being the Royale Keyblade and vanished as she contemplated what she had done during the duel. Her thoughts wandered, going from being regretful for breaking her promise to letting Evil Rin get to her. Something had changed in her, that was for certain, but she knew not what it was.

"I believe she is more than capable of something," Jou-sama finally said, "We'll head for Majo Kai and meet with Majo Heart there."

The girls warily nodded. Moments later, everyone had mounted their brooms and taken off for the Mahou-Dou. Once there, they entered through the branches of the tree that the shop had been built in to and crossed into Majo Kai itself.

* * *

In Kage Kai, things were looking up for neither Shadow Doremi nor Evil Rin. The former was being viciously chewed out for her incompetence and the sheer number of mistakes –real or otherwise- made during the duel while the latter was busy wallowing bitterly in bed with a fever from the cold she caught.

"Sorry! Sorry! SORRY!" Shadow Doremi pleaded, "I'll do better next time! I promise! I PORMISE!"

Black Queen chuckled. She obviously enjoyed seeing the disobedient Shadow squirm and grovel at her feet. "Oh, I do believe you would do well to do better in the coming days," the Queen of the Shadows said in faux comfort, "Which is why I'm going to have you train relentlessly with the other Shadow Ojamajos. Understood?"

Shadow Doremi gulped. "H-H-Hai, B-Black Queen-sama!"

"Excellent. But before you go." Black Queen struck the pink Shadow with a bolt of black lightning. It wasn't too big, but it left Shadow Doremi with a tender spot on her kneecap. "Now run along."

Shadow Doremi slipped off, limping as she did so. It didn't take long for her to reach to practice room where her fellow Shadow Ojamajos –with the exception of Shadow Momoko, for some reason- were waiting. They were watching –or rather, riffing- a recap of the "Doremi vs. shadow Doremi" duel.

"_Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder hatsudou!_" shouted the Shadow Doremi from the set.

"Up, Up," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Down, Down," Shadow Onpu added.

"Left, Right. Left Right," Shadow Aiko mocked.

"B, A, Start!" Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop finished. All five of them hooted with laughter.

"Hey guys!" Shadow Doremi called, "Don't we have better things to do than riff?"

Shadow Hazuki snickered. "Speak of the devil." She got up and walked right up to the pink Shadow…and slapped her in the face.

"AAGH! What the hell was that for?!"

"Making dumb plays." Shadow Hazuki shot a sneer at Shadow Doremi. "Now let's go over what happened in this duel, shall we?"

Shadow Doremi bit back the retort she had in her throat.

"Any idea why you didn't use Effect Veiler when Machu Mach first came out?" Shadow Aiko asked indignantly.

"It wasn't very…optimal?" Shadow Doremi sputtered, "I mean, well, Veiler only stops the target's effects, not the effects of whatever was used to summon it!"

"Except that whatever uses Gagaga Girl for a Xyz summon gains the ATK dropping effect," Shadow Pop retorted, "And since said effect now actually belongs to the Xyz monster…?"

Shadow Doremi face-palmed. "Great. Rub it all in, why don't you?"

"Oh, but we're just getting started," Shadow Onpu retorted menacingly. Shadow Doremi gulped.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the girls to make it to the Majo Kai clinic. Majo Heart was there…and surprisingly, so was Majo Toron. But despite the contrivance, everyone wasted no time in explaining the situation. At the end of it all, Majo Heart had begun making preparations to try and get Doremi's arm back to normal.

"So I just have to sit still, right?" Doremi asked.

"Yes," Majo Heart answered, "But it will hurt a lot." She snapped her fingers. And from a poof of smoke, a soft ball was conjured. "Here. When I give the signal, squeeze it as tight as you can. That should help suppress the pain."

Doremi took the ball and gulped hard. "I'm…ready when you are!"

Majo Heart nodded. She clutched the pink Ojamajo's injured arm. "Squeeze it."

Doremi obeyed and clenched her fist into the ball. At that moment, Majo Heart twisted the girl's arm and then gave a hard push, leading to a resounding popping noise. The red-haired girl winced and breathed heavily through her teeth in pain. But it was now over. Her arm was no longer dislocated, but it still ached.

"The pain will persist for no more than a day, but you should make a full recovery," Majo Heart explained ,"However, I recommend not doing anything strenuous with that arm until tomorrow."

Doremi got up off the chair and bowed her head in respect. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Majo Heart-san."

But now we have to ask," Onpu began, "Why are you here, Majo Toron?"

Majo Toron clutched her chin. "I tried to run after Jou-sama after she left with the wrong deck only to twist my ankle." She stared down at her foot; it had an ice pack fixed to it. "Big mistake on my part."

"Well, now that Jou-sama is here, well, do you have Jou-sama's 'Six Warmen' deck?" Hazuki asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Majo Toron let out a sigh. "However…" The inventive Witch snapped her fingers. In another puff of smoke, a deck of "Yu-Gi-OH!" cards was conjured. It was Jou-sama's "Six warmen" deck. "May I see the Verz deck, Jou-sama?"

Jou-sama nodded and placed the deck on the table with the "Six Warmen" deck. Majo Toron immediately produced a small device and began scanning both decks. Her expression never changed from anything other than serious.

"So, what is Majo Toron-san scanning the decks for?" Doremi asked.

Jou-sama and Majo Heart exchanged looks at one another and then gave the pink Ojamajo a stare that implied a promise of an explanation.

"Magical Resonance," Majo Heart finally replied.

"Magical…Resonance?" Onpu asked.

"Yes." Majo Heart gestured for the girls to sit down in the chairs. "Normally, Majo Toro would be the one to explain this since she's the expert, but…" The Ojamajos turned toward the inventive Witch; she was still scanning both decks and apparently had her whole mind devoted to the task. "From what she's gathered on it, our magic seems to be resonating with these cards, allowing us to subconsciously influence what we draw when playing these card games."

"Like how we use that glowy draw?" Hana asked, "Uh, DESTINY DRAW?"

"That's when you gather your energies and directly change your draw in a desperate situation."

"But what you're saying is," Onpu began, "Is if we need a specific card, then the chances of drawing it are a little greater than what it should be?"

"Exactly." Majo Heart glanced over everyone else. "But Majo Toron has theorized that the Resonance varies greatly between Witches, depending on their power and experience." A glance over at Jou-sama caused the head nurse to stop her explanation. "J-Jou-sama?!"

The girls turned to look at the Queen and found that she had her breathing had become labored. Majo Heart felt her forehead and, gritting her teeth, withdrew her hand. She snapped her fingers and levitated Jou-sama over to a cot for her to lie down in.

"How…How bad is it?" Hazuki asked with concern.

"She has a fever, that much I can tell," Majo Heart replied.

Just then, Majo Toron withdrew her device form the two decks and approached the group. "I've finished the scan and-" She stopped talking when she saw the situation at hand. "Oh dear!"

"I'll look after Jou-sama," Majo Heart said, "One of you, get Majorin."

Hazuki chose to follow the request and left quickly. A few minutes later, Majorin burst in and went to Jou-sama's side while the orange Ojamajo re-entered the clinic, panting.

The girls explained to Majorin what had transpired, including her duel with Evil Rin and what had happened during the battle. The red-violet Witch was relieved to learn the Jou-sama was able to defeat Evil Rin but was alarmed to discover that she had used the Verz deck she feared.

"I should've been there," Majorin muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Majorin-san," Doremi comforted, "Jou-sama will get through this. You'll see!"

Majorin smiled at Doremi and turned back toward Jou-sama. Majo Toron deemed it safe to proceed and sat down in another chair. She was ready to give the news she had.

"Shall I continue?" Majo Toron asked. Everyone else nodded. "Very well then. After scanning both decks, I can confirm that Jou-sama's magic had been resonating with the Verz deck all this time."

The Ojamajos gasped in shock at the revelation. "A-are you sure?" Onpu asked.

Majo Toron nodded. "Yes." Suddenly, the device she was using reacted. "Hmm? It's leading to your deck, Doremi-chan!"

Doremi produced her deck and allowed Majo Toron to scan it. She got it back when she finished.

"Interesting," the inventive Witch said, "Your deck seems to have multiple Resonances in it. Why is that?"

The Ojamajos exchanged looks for a while. And then it clicked in Hazuki's head. "Maybe it's because we all helped Doremi-chan build her deck with our very own cards?"

Majo Toron nodded. "That would certainly explain it, but it's not just the entire deck; one card in particular is giving out a Multi-Resonance reading…and its coming from your Extra deck!"

Doremi immediately searched through her Extra Deck cards until Majo Toron pointed out the card that was giving the reading: Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach. Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Now that I think about it," Aiko began, "The pack Doremi-chan pulled this from…All six of us gave Doremi-chan the money needed to buy it!"

"Then it's-?" Onpu continued.

Majo Toron gasped in shock. "Precisely! Your combined good will is running through this card! That explains the intense Resonance it has with Doremi-chan!"

Onpu gave a grim look. "The Shadows have Magical Resonance too, don't they?"

"That I am certain of," Majo Heart answered, "So you must be careful. We don't any more injuries in the future." Majo Heart looked at Doremi's still-aching arm. "For the time being, I'll take care of Jou-sama. Majo Pi and Majo Pon have their duties at the Kindergarten and I cannot ask them to forgo their responsibilities."

"I understand," Majorin replied, "Jou-sama will get through this. I will make sure of it."

The Ojamajo exchanged looks with one another. Aiko and Onpu agreed with Majorin and Majo Heart while Hazuki and Momoko expressed a desire to do something more about it. Doremi, Hana, and Pop felt the need to practice just in case they were ambushed and forced to duel. All eventually agreed to head back home and let things take their course.

They met up in the Mahou-Dou after hours and practiced. Doremi's deck was officially tested and truly was far more powerful than it was originally. However, she only defeated Hana, Momoko, and Aiko during the test run; everyone else pretty much curbstomped her. She wasn't too shaken up though and was still trying to get a feel for the new strategies within the deck.

* * *

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "I won't make those mistakes again, I promise!"

Shadow Doremi was finally out of it. For the last two-and-a-half hours, she had been forced to refine her strategies and view her mistakes in her previous duels. At the same time, the other Shadow Ojamajos had been practicing their dueling strategies with one another. The last of the duels was Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop going tag team against Shadow Aiko and Shadow Hazuki; the two partners in crime won despite a lack of synergy between their decks.

"I would like for you to keep a mental note over what you did during the duel, Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Onpu advised.

"Will do," Shadow Doremi replied.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check on Shadow Momo-chan."

Shadow Onpu left without another word and before anyone could voice a reply.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Evil Rin vs. Majo Kai no Jou-sama.**

**Evil Rin LP (8000) – Jou-sama LP (8000)**

**Evil Rin's Turn:**

**Evil Rin has Divine Dragon Apocralyph, Dark Horus, Foolish Burial, The Dark Creator, and Lightpulsar Dragon. She draws Allure of Darkness.**

**Evil Rin activates Foolish Burial and sends Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from her deck to her graveyard. She then activates Allure of Darkness, drawing Charge of the Light Brigade and Hidden Armory and then banishing Dark Horus. She follows with Charge of the Light Brigade; Eclipse Wyvern, Dark Horus, and Phantom of Chaos are sent to the graveyard and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter is added to her hand. Since Eclipse Wyvern was sent to the graveyard, Evil Rin has to banish one level 7 or higher Light or Dark Dragon-type monster from her deck, she chooses Dark Armed Dragon.**

**Evil Rin banishes Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Eclipse Wyvern to special summon Lightpulsar Dragon. Since Eclipse Wyvern was banished from the graveyard, Evil Rin can add the banished Dark Armed Dragon to her hand. She then activates Hidden Armory, sending Dark Grepher to the graveyard and adding D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation; she is unable to normal summon or set this turn. Since she now has exactly three Dark Monsters in her graveyard, Evil Rin can special summon Dark Armed Dragon. She then activates D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation, discarding Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and special summoning Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. She uses REDMD's effect and revives Dark Horus. She ends.**

**Jou-sama's turn:**

**Jou-sama has Evilswarm Mandragora, Evilswarm Azzathoth, Evilswarm Thunderbird, Reinforcement of the Army, and Heavy Storm. She draws Solemn Judgment.**

**Since Evil Rin has more monsters than she does, Jou-sama can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora from her hand. She then summons Evilswarm Thunderbird and overlays both Lv4 "Lswarm" monsters to Xyz summon Evilswarm Bahamut. She activates Bahamut's effect, detaching Evilswarm Mandragora and discarding Evilswarm Azzathoth and taking control of Dark Armed Dragon. She then uses Dark Armed Dragon's effect, banishing Mandragora and destroying Lightpulsar Dragon. Lightpulsar Dragon's effect activates, but there is no target in the graveyard. Jou-sama activates DAD's effect again, banishing Azzathoth and destroying Dark Horus.**

**Jou-sama attacks REDMD with Bahamut. Evilswarm Bahamut is destroyed.**

**Jou-sama then activates DAD's effect, banishing Thunderbird and destroying D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation. She sets Solemn Judgment and ends.**

**Evil Rin LP (8000) – Jou-sama LP (7550)**

**Evil Rin's Turn:**

**Evil Rin draws Mystical Space Typhoon. She activates it, destroying Jou-sama's set Solemn Judgment. She then sets Divine Dragon Apocralyph and ends.**

**Jou-sama's Turn:**

**Jou-sama draws Rescue Rabbit. She summons it and activates its effect, banishing it and special summoning two Evilswarm Heliotropes. She overlays both to Xyz summon Evilswarm Ophion. She activates Ophion's effect, detaching one Heliotrope and adding Infestation Pandemic to her hand. She then activates DAD's effect again, banishing Heliotrope and destroying Evil Rin's set Apocralyph.**

**Jou-sama attacks Evil Rin directly with Ophion and Dark Armed Dragon. She sets Infestation Pandemic and ends.**

**Evil Rin LP (2650) – Jou-sama LP (7550)**

**Evil Rin's Turn:**

**Evil Rin uses DESINTY DRAW and gets Trade-In. She activate sit, discarding The Dark Creator and drawing another The Dark Creator and Dark Hole. She activates Dark Hole, but Jou-sama chains with Infestation Pandemic. Ophion is immune to spells and traps during this turn while Dark Armed Dragon is destroyed. Evil Rin cannot special summon The Dark Creator and thus has to end.**

**Jou-sama's turn:**

**Jou-sama draws Allure of Darkness. She activates Reinforcement of the Army and adds Evilswarm Castor to her hand. She then activates Allure of Darkness, drawing Evilswarm Kerykeion and Evilswarm Mandragora and banishing the latter. She then summons Castor and uses his effect to normal summon Kerykeion. She activates Ophion's effect, detaching the other Heliotrope and adding Infestation Infection to her hand. She follows with Kerykeion's effect, banishing Bahamut and adding Heliotrope to her hand and the normal summoning it. She overlays all three Lv4 monsters to Xyz summon Evilswarm Ouroboros.**

**Jou-sama attacks directly with Ouroboros.**

**Evil Rin LP (0) – Jou-sama LP (7550)**

**Jou-sama is the winner!**

* * *

_I really feel sorry for Shadow Doremi-chan right now, but that' what she gets for being careless in her duel with Light Doremi. But still, this is the perfect opportunity to see about humiliating my Light Half! And to help someone else heal…_

_WHY?! WHY?! __**WHY?!**__ Why won't it stop?! I beg it all to stop, I really do…but it won't stop! Why?! Please, someone, anyone! __**WHY?!**_

_I've never seen her quite like this before. Long ago, she was just as arrogant, cocky, and full of herself as any other Shadow. I don't know what happened to change her, and I don't know if this makes her any less dangerous. Probably not. I think she's even _more_ dangerous now that she's in this unhinged state._

_Poor thing. She was one of the most heartless monsters we've fought and even managed to take our friend's life while her fellows did the same with the rest of us. But I never knew she could be like this. Maybe there's really more to the Shadows than we thought? I feel bad for this one and I think maybe we can help somehow._

* * *

_**Heliotrope Ein and Zahak Ein have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: The duel being a curbstomp battle was intentional.**


	4. Heliotrope Ein and Zahak Ein

**A/N: This chapter will feature a Tag Duel. The rules will be that both players will share a field, graveyard, and banish zone; if anyone activates a card that returns cards to the hand/deck/extra deck, said cards will go into the hand/deck/extra deck of which ever player is controlling which team at the time.**

* * *

-Heliotrope Ein and Zahak Ein-

* * *

"Oh come on!" Shadow Doremi griped, "This is the third time I've lost to you! I'm calling hax!"

"The metagame is mostly luck nowadays, Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "What did you expect?"

Shadow Doremi was at her wits end. Shadow Hazuki had been running over her in duels for the past hour alone. Sure, the pink Shadow easily got damage off, but she could never get past the orange Shadow's monsters.

"Do you seriously have to rely on those powerful monsters?!"

"Not really, but it's actually harder to use the deck that way. And a harder deck builds more skill more easily. It's nothing like those tier 1 herp-derp auto-pilot noob decks those metagamers play in tournaments!"

"Even though you practically _need_ to use said herp-derp auto-pilot noob decks just to even have a chance?" Shadow Pop mockingly asked.

"Nobody asked you, Shadow Hana-chan!"

Shadow Doremi burst into some laughter at that. "You really got burned, shadow Hazuki-chan!" she mocked.

Shadow Aiko face-palmed. "I just wish Shadow Onpu-chan would get back sooner. She would know how to kick you're a**."

"I did a good job of that already," Shadow Hazuki retorted.

* * *

Another day, another class…and another humiliation.

Doremi walked out onto the courtyard side by side with Momoko and Hana. It had been another long day at school and the pink Ojamajo managed to find the time to duel Kotake again…and lose. Even though her deck was much stronger now, it still had a hard time against his "Flame Star" deck; though given how powerful the deck actually is…

"Aw, cheer up, Doremi-chan!" Momoko comforted, "You'll beat Kotake sooner or later!"

"Yeah, I hope," Doremi replied. She took out her deck box and reviewed her deck. The still-wrapped card was present inside as well. "Maybe I should use this…?"

The girls came across Hazuki and Masaru sitting at a table. They too were dueling and it seemed to have been going on for a while. At once, the three Ojamajos decided to have a look at the duel their friend was having.

Hazuki's field had a "Hyper Psychic Blaster" (3000/2500), a "Magical Android" (2400/1700), and an "Ultimate Axon Kicker" (2900/2400). No cards were set and her hand had three cards.

Masaru's field had "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (4000/4000), "Formula Synchron" (200/1500), "Tech Genus Hyper Librarian" (2400/1800), "Ally of Justice – Catastor" (2200/1200), two active "Call of the Haunted" and an active "Limit Reverse". He had no cards in his hand.

Hazuki gave a quick sigh. "Congratulations, Yada-kun," she said with a smile.

Masaru shook his head. "You need to stop giving up so easily, Hazuki-chan," he replied, "I give this duel to you."

"But, Yada-kun…?"

Masaru silently advised Hazuki not to press the issue. It was then when noticed noticed Doremi, Momoko, and Hana watching. The orange Ojamajo blushed slightly while the green-haired boy remained stoic.

"Oh! Doremi-chan! Momo-chan! Hana-chan!" Hazuki half-gasped.

"Yo," Masaru greeted.

"Konichiwa, Hazuki-chan! Yada-kun!" Doremi replied, "We saw your game and you both did great!"

Hazuki hung her head. "Actually, I, uh…It was a match and…I lost both games. I didn't even get any damage in."

"Sorry, Hazuki-chan."

Masaru gazed at the orange Ojamajo. "Hazuki-chan, you shouldn't berate yourself over a match loss. What's done is done, and you should learn from your losses."

Hazuki smiled. "Arigatou, Yada-kun."

The green-haired boy nodded and left the four girls alone.

"Yada-kun is so sweet!" Hana chortled, "Hazuki-mama is lucky to have someone like him!"

"Don't go overboard, Hana-chan," Momoko warned.

Hana sighed in response.

And with that, the girls headed off to the Maho-Dou as usual. It was uneventful to say the least, but their thoughts wandered back to what had happened yesterday. Doremi and Shadow Doremi's duel had left the pink Ojamajo hurt while Jou-sama had fallen ill after her bout with Evil Rin.

Before they knew it, the girls had reached their destination. Pop, Aiko, and Onpu had already made it there. Majorin was also there waiting for them inside.

"Majorin-san?" Doremi inquired, "What brings you here?"

The red-violet Witch stared gravely at the girls present. "I fear Jou-sama's illness has worsened," she said, "Majo Heart has tried everything to figure it out, she has never once encountered anything like it."

"So what do we do?" Aiko asked.

"Figure out the cause. It must have a clue in some form or another."

"And we do have a way!" Onpu half-shouted, "Minna-san? Let's try Magical Stage?"

"Un!" the others agreed.

"But we may need all the help we can get," Aiko warned, "Majorin-san? Majo Rika-san?" Both Witches nodded. "Then let's do this!"

And with that, the girls got out their taps and transformed.

"Pretty Witchi Doremi-chi!" Doremi finished.

"Pretty Witchi Hazuki-chi!" Hazuki finished.

"Pretty Witchi Aiko-chi!" Aiko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Onpu-chi!" Onpu chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Momoko-chi!" Momoko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Pop-chi!" Pop chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!" Hana chanted.

Once all was said and done, the girls got into position.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Purun Pururun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pippito Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted.

Majorin and Majo Rika snapped their fingers, adding their power to the spell.

"Magical Stage!" The Ojamajos shouted, "Tell us what ails Jou-sama!"

And just like that, the combined magic from all the Ojamajos and Witches present coalesced into a massive jewel. It descended and then burst into a brilliant flash of light. When it faded, the result of the spell fell out: A small book.

Doremi picked it up. "Hmm? 'Duel Terminal Overlay Guide 2'?" the pink Ojamajo asked.

"May I see it?" Majorin inquired. Doremi handed the book over to the red-violet Witch. "If this is truly details the cause of Jou-sama's illness, then it might be possible to derive a cure from its knowledge. I will give this to Majo Toron and Majo Heart immediately."

And with that, Majorin bid farewell to the girls and used her magic to warp back to Majo Kai.

"Good luck, Majorin-san. Majo Heart-san. Majo Toron-san," Doremi said.

Suddenly, Hazuki and Onpu vanished from the room in a puff of smoke.

"Eh!?" the remaining Ojamajos gasped, surprised.

"Calm down!" Majo Rika shouted, "We need to concentrate and find them at all costs!"

"Then I guess we're using Magical Stage again," Aiko guessed.

Everyone else nodded in determination.

* * *

Hazuki and Onpu looked around in surprise. One moment, they were in the Maho-Dou and the next thing they knew, they were somewhere outside the town. The former was more than a little nervous while the latter was on guard.

"Stay on your toes, Hazuki-chan," Onpu warned, "Someone wants us here…"

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…" Hazuki mumbled shakily.

There was a light snickering coming from somewhere out of sight. The voice it belonged to could be identified as belonging to Onpu, but the girl in question wasn't making any vocal sounds. It left only one other option.

"Show yourself, Shadow Onpu!" Onpu ordered.

"You really need to learn to shut up, Light Onpu," Shadow Onpu replied. Suddenly, two tendrils shot from the bushes. Onpu and Hazuki barely had enough time to catch it happening before their arms were wrapped by them. At the time, their assailants, Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko, emerged from the bushes. "You're also really quite the dullard, don't'cha think?"

Onpu tested the tendril around her arm. "Same one as Shadow Doremi's," she mused.

"O-Onpu-chan?" Hazuki shakily asked.

"Why are you two doing this?" Onpu demanded.

"Oh, no reason," Shadow Onpu replied, "We just wanted to blow off some steam and get some payback for Shadow Doremi losing to that worthless brat she calls a Light Half." The purple Shadow smirked maliciously. "And there's no way you're winning this game, you two!"

"So you're challenging us to a tag duel then?" Onpu inquired.

"Yes! Me and Shadow Momo-chan against the two of you."

Onpu bit her lip. She wanted to refuse the duel and get out of there, but the tendril made that impossible. There was no other choice; she and Hazuki had to team up to take these two down.

"You're on," Onpu finally replied.

At that, Onpu and Hazuki put on their bands and attached their porons to them. And like Doremi's before, the porons transformed into duel disks glowing with their theme colors. They then inserted their decks into the main slot.

Both Shadow Ojamajos did the same with their porons, gaining their duel disks in the process. They finished their side by inserting their own decks.

"The rules of this duel are really simple," Shadow Onpu explained contemptuously, "Both team players share a field, graveyard, and removed pile. If cards are to be returned to the hand, deck, or extra deck, then they go to whoever's controlling their field, regardless of who really owns the card. In addition, both teams will have 16000 LP and only the current controller can use hand traps. Did you get all of that?"

"H-hai!" Hazuki replied. Onpu said nothing as she glared at her Shadow.

"Then let's begin!"

Both team's LP meters went to 16000 as they all drew their opening hands. And just like with Doremi and Shadow Doremi, the scenery changed. They were again on the border between Ningen Kai and Kage Kai, compete with incomplete landmasses and twisted, floating debris

"Duel!" All four of them shouted.

"I will start things off!" Onpu declared, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" the purple Ojamajo drew her card. "First, I will activate the spell Terra Forming! With this, I can add any Field Spell to my hand!" She looked through her deck until she found the card she was looking for. "I will now activate Treasure Cards of Harmony! By discarding any Dragon-type Tuner with 1000 or less ATK, I can draw two cards!"

Onpu took one of her cards –which was Dragunity - Phalanx– and sent it to the graveyard. She then drew her two cards.

"And now, I will activate the Field spell Dragon Ravine!" Right after inserting her spell card into its proper slot, the scenery changed. It now resembled a massive canyon, though the sky above was still the darkness of being on the Kage Kai border. "And I will now activate its effect: By discarding 1 card, I can either add any Lv4 or below 'Dragunity' monster to my hand or send any Dragon-type monster from my deck to the graveyard. I will go with the former!" Onpu pitched her card into the graveyard and immediately took out the card she was looking for, her deck shuffling automatically once done. "I now summon Dragunity - Dux!"

At once, the large falcon-headed warrior appeared by the purple Ojamajos' side (1500/1000).

"And for each Dragunity card I control, Dux gains 200 ATK!" (Dux: 1500-1700/1000). "And whenever he's normal summoned, I can take any Lv3 or below Dragon-type Dragunity monster from my graveyard and equip it to him! Dux! Reclaim Dragunity - Phalanx!"

Right then and there, Dux let out a call. Moments later, a portal to the graveyard opened, allowing the small dragon to emerge. It then flew under Dux's control (Dux: 1700-1900/1000).

"Phalanx has a special ability," Onpu explained, "Once per turn, when-"

"We all know how the damn card works, Light Onpu!" Shadow Onpu griped, "It's a stock combo: Use Dux to get Phalanx, Special Phalanx with his own effect, synchro summon Vajuranda, use Vaj's effect to get Phalanx again, then synch for Lv8! _Every_ good duelist knows this trick!"

Onpu bit her lip. "Then I guess you know what's coming, don't you?" she inquired, "It doesn't matter. I'm still using Phalanx's effect."

"Phalanx's effect starts a chain," Shadow Momoko said, "And I will activate the effect of Multiplying 'G'. By discarding it, I draw 1 card every time you special summon until the end of the turn." The yellow Shadow revealed the aforementioned card and then put it in her graveyard. "You've already activated Phalanx's effect. It's too late to cancel it."

Onpu and Hazuki exchanged looks of uncertainty. They knew that "Multiplying "G" was always a win-win when used at the right time; the opponent either tries to get some field presence going and lets their opponent draw several cards or they wait until their next turn when it might be too late to do anything about what the opponent brought out. It was a dilemma in every sense of the word, and Onpu knew her deck needed those special summons to get out its ace monster.

Ultimately, they both knew that Shadow Momoko was assured to draw 1 card due to when she used her hand trap. Onpu placed her Phalanx (500/1100) on her monster card zone. It Dux then released the small dragon and let it takes its place by the Dargunity warrior's side. At the same time, hundreds of small mites appeared around the yellow Shadow and allowed her to draw a card when Phalanx reached the field.

"So what will it be, Light Onpu?" Shadow Onpu asked mockingly, "Will you keep going with your combo and let Shadow Momo-chan draw into her options or will you end your turn right here and now?"

_I have no choice_, Onpu thought, _I need that card on my field as soon as possible. I have no idea what Shadow Momoko is using, but I'm sure my ace monster can handle anything she throws at me!_

"I will keep going with the combo!" Onpu finally declared, "I tune Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx!" At once, both monsters flew into the sky, with Phalanx turning into two green rings that Dux subsequently passed through. "_In the times of dire, Winged Warrior and Dragon shall unite as one. Become the master of weapons to aid in the struggle!_ Synchro Summon! Descend, Dragunity Knight - Vajuranda!"

And just like that, a massive red-orange dragon descended. It appeared to be a grown-up version of "Dragunity - Aklys" whereas its rider was clearly a warrior unlike Dux. It wore red armor to complement his dragon steed (1900/1200).

The swarm surrounding Shadow Momoko seemed to increase in number as she drew her extra card.

"You know Vajuranda's effect," Onpu reminded.

In an instant, the warrior atop the dragon let out a call not unlike the one Dux used, reopening the portal and allowing Phalanx to be equipped to the knight. Onpu then gestured toward the knight to release Phalanx and once again allow it to become a monster again.

No sooner than it did, the swarm increased again and granted Shadow Momoko another card.

"I now tune Lv6 Vajuranda with Lv2 Phalanx!" Onpu announced.

"Here we go…" Shadow Onpu deadpanned.

Phalanx flew high into the air. Vajuranda ushered his steed to fly up too as the small dragon turned into two more rings. It passed through them easily enough.

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!" Onpu chanted again.

Right then and there, a white dragon descended from the sky. Its wings sparkled with a dust that seemed to be from the very stars themselves (2500/2000).

The swarm surrounding Shadow Momoko increased again as she drew yet another card. She was now barely visible but still discernible nonetheless.

"All that just to summon a simple Stardust Dragon?" Shadow Onpu asked, "I wouldn't say it's the, heh heh, best option."

"Laugh all you want, Shadow Onpu," Onpu replied defiantly, "There's no way you'll win this duel! I discard Buster Beast to activate his effect: When discarded this way, I can add 1 'Buster Mode' from my deck to my hand!"

"And that gives away your deck's theme, Light Onpu," Shadow Onpu replied, "It's a Stardust Dragon/Buster deck. Broken effect, same ATK/DEF as Blue-Eyes, impractical in any other deck. I think I have a way to stop it in its tracks!"

"We'll see, Shadow Onpu." Onpu inserted some cards into her spell/trap zones. Two reversed card appeared behind Stardust Dragon. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end!"

And with that, the swarm surrounding Shadow Momoko faded. Her hand was near her deck, but she seemed hesitant to draw her card. In fact, her hand seemed to be shaking.

It was then when Onpu and Hazuki finally got a good look at her.

Shadow Momoko was a wreck, and seemed to have been like that for a while now. She had made it clear she was nervous and unsure of herself, but the two Ojamajos had to remain on guard no matter what. Even so, Hazuki began feeling pity for the yellow Shadow.

"Anou ne, Shadow Momoko?" Hazuki began.

"Don't talk to her!" Shadow Onpu ordered violently. Her voice then turned calm and comforting. "It's your turn, Shadow Momo-chan."

"…I…I don't know about this…" Shadow Momoko shakily replied. Her hand had begun to drift to the top of her deck.

"SHADOW MOMO-CHAN!" Shadow Onpu's expression turned to one of concern and shock. "Don't! If you surrender, then we _both _lose! Think about what Black Queen-sama will do to you if she found out you cost us the game!"

"Demo ne…"

"I don't want Black Queen-sama to punish you! And we can't let these Light Beings win either when we were the ones who challenged them!"

Meanwhile, Onpu and Hazuki had been staring at the two Shadow Ojamajos for a while. Shadow Momoko had never acted this way in the past; to them, she was just as egotistical and ruthless as her fellow Shadows, up to and including her murder of Momoko back when they made fought those years ago. Sure, the Queen of the Witch World had managed to bring them back, but things weren't the same for them. And the Shadow Ojamajos only got more ruthless and aggressive when they came back the year after their rise.

Either this was a different side of Momoko's Shadow no one had seen before, or something happened recently between now and the last time the Ojamajos met her.

"What happened to Shadow Momoko to make her like this all of a sudden?" Hazuki asked.

Shadow Onpu shot an angry glare at the orange Ojamajo. "Urusai! You Light Beings will never get it anyway, so why bother telling you anything?!"

"But we could-!"

"A-Atashi…no Turn. Draw." Shadow Momoko said slowly, interrupting Hazuki.

"That's it! Keep going, Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu seemed to cheer.

Shadow Momoko just stared at her now-large hand with uncertainty. Finally, she took a card and placed it on her field.

"During your Standby Phase," Onpu interrupted, "Reverse card, open! Buster Mode, hatsudou! And I will use it to advance Stardust Dragon to a new level of power!" One of the reversed cards flipped over. At once, the energy from the card surrounded and empowered the mighty dragon, causing it to glow brilliantly. When the light faded, Stardust Dragon now sported a special armor made just for it (3000/2500). "Behold, Stardust Dragon/Buster!"

"And you call us out for rudeness…" Shadow Onpu deadpanned.

Shadow Momoko stared in horror at the dragon's new form. And her hand immediately began drifting back to the top of her deck. She stopped when she saw the purple Shadow giving her a look of concern.

"Gomennasai," Shadow Momoko said, "Um, I…I activate Heavy Storm. With this…all spells and traps are…d-destroyed!"

Once the spell activated, a massive storm began.

"Not so fast," Onpu replied, "Stardust Dragon/Buster no kouka hatsudou! I can tribute it to negate the activation of any spell, trap, or monster effect you use and destroy it! Now go! Victim Sanctuary!"

Stardust Dragon/Buster glowed brightly before transforming into a cloud of stardust. The heavy winds died down before they could cause any damage, leaving the Ravine and Onpu's face-down card safe.

"Your dragon is out of the way now…" Shadow Momoko surmised, "So I can go on safely. I summon Rescue Rabbit!" At once, a small rabbit wearing standard safety equipment appeared by the yellow Shadow's side (300/100). "Rescue rabbit no kouka hatsudou. By banishing this card, I can special summon two Lv4 or below normal monsters from my deck…as long as they have the same name. I choose these two!"

Rescue Rabbit vanished into a portal on the spot. Moments later, something like a safety rope slipped down, allowing two warriors made seemingly of stone to come in. Lightning seemed to dance along their bodies (1600/1800).

"Gem-Knight Roumaline," Onpu mused, "Shadow Momoko is playing Gem-Knights."

"Then I guess you know what's coming next?" Shadow Momoko asked. Confidence seemed to be returning to her voice. Regardless, the yellow Shadow didn't wait for a reply and simply inserted a card into the slot. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. With this, I can merge two or more Gem-Knights into one! I fuse one Roumaline with the Gem-Knight Obsidia in my hand!"

Once said, Roumaline seemed to disintegrate. At the same time, Obsidia appeared by his side and disintegrated too. The two clouds meshed together and quickly reformed, bringing another monster to the field.

"I Fusion summon…Gem-Knight Prism Aura!" At that, the cloud finished reforming, allowing a knight of gems to stand. His sword was more like a lance while his shield seemed to come from another being entirely (2450/1400). "Obsidia no kouka hatsudou! When sent from my hand to the graveyard, Obsidia allows me to revive any Lv4 or below normal monster. So return to me, Gem-Knight Roumaline!"

The remnants of the cloud pulsed and then seeded to seep into the ground. Then, Gem-Knight Roumaline tore his way out and back to the field.

_Not a loss in field advantage_, Onpu thought, _And Gem-Knight Fusion comes back easily too… _She turned toward Hazuki. "Hazuki-chan! She's going to summon more Gem-Knights!"

"Now I will banish Obsidia to return Gem-knight Fusion to my hand." Shadow Momoko took Obsidia from her graveyard and pocketed it. As she did that, Obsidia emerged from the ground before disintegrating in a cloud of dust. "I will now activate it again! This time, I will merge Roumaline with the Volcanic Bullet in my hand!" The energy of the spell appeared again. This time, the small, metallic fire monster was drawn into the cloud. Fire erupted from it almost immediately before a new form emerged. The new knight wielded a sword that could easily have been made of magma (2200/1950). "Rise! Gem-Knight Madeira!"

Onpu grit her teeth. She knew what this card was capable of doing and she didn't like it one bit. And she also knew she had no means of stopping Shadow Momoko's plays at all.

"Since Volcanic Bullet is in my graveyard, I can pay 500 LP to add another one to my hand," Shadow Momoko explained. A reddish aura surrounded her as she winced. Hers and Shadow Onpu's combined LP fell to 15500. "I will now activate another Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand. And this time, I will use the Gem-Knight Alexand with my Volcanic Bullet!"

Once more, the small metal monster appeared. And with it was another knight of rare gems; he had a pale coloration, but it didn't last long before he turned into a cloud of dust. The Bullet entered the cloud as well and caused more flames to emerge from it. Moments later, another Gem-Knight Madeira formed from the cloud. He hefted his sword and prepared for battle.

"And by banishing my Alexand from my graveyard, I can return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand." Alexand appeared for a brief moment before disintegrating. Shadow Momoko pocketed Alexand's card and returned the spell to her hand. "And now I will activate it one more time this turn! This time, I will merge the Madeira's with my Roumaline!"

"Nani? You're merging _three_ Gem-Knights?!" Onpu gasped.

"Wait a minute! Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu called, "You can deal more damage if you waited and used that later!"

"I don't care about damage right now," Shadow Momoko replied bitterly. She inserted Gem-Knight Fusion into the slot. "And I don't care about this duel! I merge both Madeiras with Roumaline to summon my ace monster!" At once, all three monsters burst into a cloud of dust. But this time, the cloud pulsed and crackled with powerful energies as a massive shape took form. Within moments, a Gem-Knight bigger than all the others emerged, wielding a similarly sized sword that seemed to radiate the combined power of the Gem-Knights (2900/2500). "Meet my ace: Gem-Knight Master Dia!"

Onpu breathes a sigh of relief. "He…He only has 2900 ATK…Stardust Dragon/Buster can take him down no problem!"

Shadow Momoko shot an offended look at the purple Ojamajo. "Gem-Knight Master Dia's ability: He gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight in my graveyard. It takes three the summon him and I had another one earlier for a total of 4." Master Dia swung his sword in a show of force (2900-3300/2500). "What were you saying now? That your Dragon could beat my Knight?"

Onpu grit her teeth again. _Spoke too soon…_

"It doesn't matter now. Master Dia! Prismura! Attack them directly!"

At once, both powerful Gem-Knights swung with their massive blades onto the two Ojamajos. Onu side-stepped Master Dia's attack, but the force of the impact knocked her over. Hazuki keeled over and ducked to evade Prismura's own attack, but the whoosh of air that followed blew her to the ground. They both got back up, albeit shaken, while their LP fell to 10250.

"A-a-are you…f-finished?" Hazuki shakily asked.

Shadow Momoko shook her head. "I will Banish the Roumaline from my graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand." Roumaline appeared before her before disintegrating; the yellow Shadow pocketed Roumaline's card and added the spell to her hand while the radiance from Master Dia's sword declined (Dia: 3300-3200/2500). "Next, I will pay 500 more LP to add another Volcanic Bullet to my hand."

Shadow Momoko winced again as hers and Shadow Onpu's LP fell to 15000. She added her card, but Hazuki shot a pained and offended look at her.

"You can't! You've already used Bullet's ability this turn!" Hazuki cried.

Shadow Onpu smirked. "That was the first Bullet, Light Hazuki," she replied maliciously, "The effect she's using now belongs to the second one!" Hazuki looked down at that. "Learn your cards, idiot!"

Onpu glared daggers at her Shadow. "Urusai, Shadow Onpu!"

Shadow Onpu was about to shout a retort of her own, but Shadow Momoko's disapproving gaze discouraged it.

"I will set one card," Shadow Momoko said. A reversed card appeared behind Master Dia. "Turn end."

"And whenever Stardust Dragon/Buster tributes himself for his ability, he comes back during the End Phase!" Onpu declared. At that, the powerful dragon reformed from the dust it had burst in to. It looked just as ready to fight as ever. "And now…it's Hazuki-chan's turn. Show them what you've got!"

Hazuki just stared at her purple-themed friend for a moment. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and refocused on the duel at hand.

"A-Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki half-shouted. She gulped nervously at her opening hand. "I activate Reinforcement! With this, I can add any Lv4 or below Warrior to my hand. I choose Junk Synchron!"

"Yeah, and?" Shadow Onpu deadpanned.

"I set one monster," Hazuki continued. A set monster appeared before her. "Turn End."

Shadow Onpu burst out laughing. "With bad plays like that, it's no wonder you lose every single time!"

"But, I-!"

"You did your best, Hazuki-chan," Onpu comforted, "For now, worry about what Shadow Onpu's going to do."

"YES! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" the purple Shadow shouted. She smirked greatly at her opening hand. "First, I play the spell Spiritual Operation! With this, I can bring any of your monsters under my control. And I think I'll choose your Stardust Dragon!"

Shadow Onpu's spell began reaching for the mighty dragon. It glared at the card and then turned toward Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan! You can stop Shadow Onpu's spell from taking it!" Onpu called, "You're the one controlling him right now! Please!"

Hazuki snapped out of her stupor. "R-right! Stardust Dragon/Buster no kouka hatsudou! By tributing him, Stardust-san can negate any spell, trap, or monster effect you use!" Stardust Dragon glowed brilliantly once again before disintegrating in a cloud of stardust. "Victim Sanctuary!"

"Yeah, so what if you stopped me from taking him?" Shadow Onpu replied with a smirk, "Now he's not around to stop MY plays! First, I'm activating my own Dragon Ravine!" The purple Shadow inserted her card into the field slot. The scenery itself only seemed to reverse direction, though Onpu knew her field spell was gone. "Next, I'll activate my own Treasure Cards of Harmony! By discarding any Lv2 or below Dragon-type tuner, I can draw two cards!"

Shadow Onpu slipped her card into the graveyard and took two new ones from her deck.

"Next, I will activate my own Ravine's effect! By discarding any card, I can either add a Lv4 Dragunity to my hand or dump any Dragon-type monster. I'll go with the former and add this!" Shadow Onpu sent her card to the graveyard and revealed the card she added: Dragunity - Phalanx. "I will use Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms next!"

Onpu and Hazuki's eyes shot open at the sound of that card. "D-Dragon Ruler?" Onpu said shakily.

Both of them knew good and well how dangerous those cards were. They had heard stories of decks based off of them running over almost everything they challenged.

"By discarding Tempest and any other WIND monster, I can add any Dragon-type monster to my hand! I choose this!" Shadow Onpu revealed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "It's a 'gift' from Evil Rin-sama." She smirked. "But enough chit chat. I'm summoning Dragunity - Dux to my field!"

Once again, the powerful bird-like warrior appeared. This time, he was standing by Shadow Onpu's side. "You know the drill with this guy and Phalanx, do you not?"

Onpu grit her teeth. She knew the combo all too well…especially since she had used it earlier.

"Just kidding! My combo is better than yours. I tribute Phalanx to special summon Dragunity Arma - Misteil!" Phalanx vanished. Moments later, a powerful, nigh-bipedal Draconic knight flew in (2100/1500). "Guess what Mistiel's effect is?"

Phalanx appeared again. This time, the small dragon was by the draconic knight's side.

"And now, I tune Lv4 Dux with my Lv2 Phalanx!" At once, Phalanx appeared from a dark portal and immediately became a monster. Then both flew high into the sky. "_In the times of suffering, Winged Warrior and Dragon shall unite as one. Become the master of weapons to destroy my enemy!_ Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajuranda!" As the purple Shadow chanted, the powerful knight appeared from a brilliant flash and hovered above and before her.

No sooner than it did, Phalanx emerged from another portal and immediately became a monster again.

"And next, you will Synchro Summon a Lv8 monster, right?" Onpu asked indignantly.

"Nope." Shadow Onpu smirked at her Light Half. "

"How many times is Phalanx going to come back?" Hazuki asked in disbelief. Onpu shook her head and shot a worried look at the orange Ojamajo. "Oh, my…"

"If you babies are done yammering," Shadow Onpu mockingly shouted, "I overlay my Lv6 Vajuranda with my Lv6 Mistiel!" Mistiel and Vajuranda transformed into massive orbs or green energy and flew into a red glowing vortex. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Awareru! Hieroglyphic dragon King - Atumus!"

And with that, what seemed to be a massive, golden orb with two small lights orbiting it emerged from the vortex. No sooner than it did, it began to, what everyone seeing it thought, unfold. Plates moved apart from one another, rods extended, and flaps webbed areas together. Larger areas extended outward and seemed to thicken outright. Finally, it no longer resembled an orb but was now a massive and regal dragon (2400/2100).

"I now activate Atumus' ability! By detaching one Overlay until, I can special summon any Dragon-type monster from my deck!" One of the orbiting lights vanished into Atumus' chest plate, causing the dragon to glow a brilliant gold. It then used the energy from the material to open a gate. Another Mistiel emerged, albeit inside of a transparent sphere (2100-0/1500-0). "The only bad part about this effect is its tendency to reduce the summoned monster's ATK and DEF to 0…But it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Onpu shot a worried look at both Dragons. She knew Shadow Onpu had far less space due to Shadow Momoko's earlier turn, but it didn't seem to be bothering her one bit.

"Y'know, Light Onpu,the thing that makes Red-Eyes so broken is how easy it is to summon him and abuse his effect…Atumus just outlived his usefulness, so I'll banish him to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Shadow Onpu grinned maliciously as Atumus was enveloped in a cloud of darkness. The remaining light orbiting it vanish. Moments later, a much larger, dark, and metallic dragon emerged (2800/2400). "And…I have Phalanx and Mistiel on my field with it as well as Shadow Momo-chan's Prismaura and Master Dia. The problems with tag dueling using a swarm deck…"

Onpu bit her lip. She knew Hazuki's set monster wasn't going to stop this barrage, but there was still hope. Their current Life Points were greater than the combined ATK of three of the monsters Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko controlled. Combined with Hazuki's set monster, they were sure to survive.

"I tune Lv6 Mistiel with Lv2 Phalanx!" Shadow Onpu shouted. At once, Phalanx and the powerless Mistiel flew up high into the air, with Phalanx transforming into two green rings. "_Clustering Curses will become a shadowy new star! Become the guide who will lead its power! _Synchro Summon! Take Flight Stardust Dragon!" Shadow Onpu chanted. And once more, Stardust Dragon descended, landing by Shadow Onpu's side (2500/2000).

Onpu and Hazuki could only stare at the powerful dragon. Even if they did have a stronger form of it, it was in the graveyard and their opponents could've attacked over it anyway. For them, the battle looked grim.

* * *

"That looks like the spot!" Aiko called.

The Ojamajos and Majo Rika had wasted no time in flying to the spot their Magical Stage pointed them to. It was just on the outskirts of Misora, but the area itself seemed deserted. The only thing really strange about it was the pulsing energy that could be felt there. It didn't disrupt their landing, but it did leave them feeling unnerved.

"Yeah, this is definitely the place," Pop replied.

"So then it's just like when Doremi-chan and Shadow Doremi dueled, right?" Onpu asked.

"I'll bet," Doremi answered.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get to that border already!" Majo Rika advised impatiently.

"Leave it to us!" Aiko and Momoko said at the same time.

"Pameruku Laluku Laliloli Poppun!" Aiko chanted.

"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" Momoko chanted.

"Open a path to the order!" Both Ojamajo shouted.

Their magic coalesced into one spiral and impacted the pulsing energy present in the area. At once, the energy seemed to part and form into a portal leading to the duel at large. The Ojamajos and Majo Rika wasted no time in using it; the portal closed right after the last of them crossed into the border through it.

* * *

Shadow Onpu grit her teeth when she saw a portal tear its way into existence. She then growled slightly when she saw the remaining Light Ojamajos as well as Majo Rika using it to get to the duel. But an idea crossed her mind.

"One step closer and we'll drag your friends off as our prisoners!" Shadow Onpu warned. The Ojamajos and Majo Rika stood there speechless…for all the wrong reasons. "Maybe I should've rephrased that…"

"It doesn't matter, you two!" Doremi shouted.

"We're takin' Onpu-chan and Hazuki-chan back!" Aiko declared.

"Minna! Arigatou!" Hazuki replied. She tried to run toward the others only for Shadow Onpu to yank her arm back. The tendril flashed for a split second as Hazuki was forced back. "No…way…"

"You wanna take your friends back?" Shadow Onpu asked in an insultingly childish voice, "Then why don't'cha take'em?" Shadow Onpu did not wait for a reply. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Light Hazuki's set monster! Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust Dragon obeyed and launched its breath weapon at the hidden monster. The blast incinerated the card in seconds only to reveal it as Lightlord Hunter Raiko.

"Raiko no kouka hatsudou!" Hazuki called, "When flipped face-up, I can destroy any card on the field! And then I mill three cards."

"Fat chance!" Shadow Onpu shouted back, "I'm activating Stardust Dragon's special ability! Or have you forgotten what Stardust Dragon can do? Go! Victim Sanctuary!" At once, Stardust Dragon vanished in a cloud of stardust. The cloud enveloped Raiko, stopping it from taking any cards with it and finishing the creature off. "And when Raiko's effect is negated, you don't get to mill!"

Hazuki's heart sank. That card was her only out to Shadow Momoko's and Shadow Onpu's move…and it just failed miserably.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Attack them directly! Darkness Metal Flare!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon seemed all too eager to attack the two Ojamajos. It reared its head back and then fired its powerful attack directly at them, exploding violently on impact and reducing them to 7450 LP.

"I'm not done! Prismaura!Attack them directly! Prism Crystal Aura!" Prismaura didn't seem quite as eager to attack, but he did so regardless. At once, he brought his blade down onto the ground, creating a shockwave that quickly knocked the girls to the ground and reduced them to 5000 LP.

"Onpu-chan! Hazuki-chan!" Doremi cried in concern.

"One more! Just one more! Master Dia! Attack them directly! Diamond Flash Striking Rainbow!" Like Prisimaur before him, Master Dia didn't seem eager to fight. In any case, he went with it and used his own, more powerful blade to strike Onpu and Hazuki. The two girls dodged the blade itself, but the shockwave again knocked them to the ground and reduced them to 1800 LP.

"Onpu-chan! Hazuki-chan!" Aiko called, "Daijoubu?"

Onpu got back up, albeit shakily. "Y-yeah. I'm fine…but…Hazuki-chan-?"

Hazuki had also gotten back up. "Don't worry. I'm fine too. Just a little banged up."

"If you're done yammering," Shadow Onpu rudely interrupted, "I'm ending my turn."

"And since it's the End Phase, guess who's coming back?" Onpu began. Stardust Dragon/Buster immediately began reforming from the stardust cloud it transformed into. At the same time, Stardust Dragon began to do the same.

"That armored excuse for a dragon isn't coming back," Shadow Onpu retorted, smirking, "Reverse card, open! Solemn Warning hatsudou! By paying 2000 LP, I can negate any summon or any effect that allows for special summons…like your Buster Mode Stardust Dragon, for example!"

At once, heavenly beings appeared before the reforming Stardust Dragon/Buster. They gave their warning…and immediately dispersed the cloud before it could reform any further. At the same time, Stardust Dragon finished reforming, giving a roar as it did so.

"N-no way…!" Hazuki said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. You know what you've let me do, right?" Onpu asked desperately, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Onu drew her card and smiled. "I will activate the spell Buster Teleport! By returning a /Buster monster from my hand to my deck, I can draw two new cards!" Onpu took the card from her hand and shuffled it into her deck, as per the card's instructions. Immediately, the top of her deck glowed a brilliant purple…DESTINY DRAW. "All of my strength. Please put it into this draw and carry me to victory!"

Both of her cards practically flew out of her deck and into her hand. Her expression quickly turned to one of determination and power.

"I activate Resurrection of the Dead! With this, I can bring back any monster from either graveyard…and the card I choose is Stardust Dragon!" The ankh appeared overhead. Moments later, a portal opened underneath, from which Stardust Dragon flew out of. "And now, I attack your Stardust Dragon with my own!"

"You wasted a powerful card just to get a suicide attack off?" Shadow Onpu asked incredulously.

"I am serious."

"Shooting Sonic!" both Onpu and Shadow Onpu shouted. Their respective Stardust Dragons unleashed their breath weapons. They collided and exploded violently before brushing past one another and impacting both. Once the dust cleared, neither dragon remained.

"Now tell me, Light Onpu," Shadow Onpu said scathingly, "What was the point of that?"

"This," Onpu replied, "I activate the spell Black Hole!"

Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko's eyes went wide. Right then and there, a massive black vortex formed, sucking every monster into the gaping void. By the time it vanished, there was nothing left of the field aside from Shadow Onpu's Ravine.

"I set one card. Turn end!" And just like that, the reversed card appeared before the purple Ojamajo.

"Alright, Shadow Momo-chan! They're all yours!" Shadow Onpu called.

Shadow Momoko shot the purple Shadow a bitter look and then turned back to her deck. "Atashit no Turn. Draw." She looked at her card and then shook her head. "I banish Gem-Knight Radeira to return Gem-Knight fusion to my hand." Radeira appeared briefly before disintegrating in a cloud of dust. "And now I summon Gemresis."

A large armadillo seemingly made of stone appeared before the yellow Shadow.

"Gemresis no kouka hatsudou! When its normal summoned, I can add any Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand; I choose Obsidia." Gemresis glowed for a bit as Shadow Momoko added her card. "And now I will activate Gem-Knight Fusion! And I will merge Gemresis with Obsidia!"

At once, Gemresis turned into a cloud of dust. Obsidia came to the field next and vanished into the cloud itself. Moments later, the cloud subsided…and a massive Gem-Knight similar Master Dia but without his powerful blade emerged (2900/2500).

"Awareru! Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Shadow Momoko looked up at her newly summoned monster and then at the glow from her graveyard. "Obsidia no kouka hatsudou! Since he was sent from my hand to my graveyard, I can resurrect Roumaline!"

Obsidia's dust appeared again and formed a portal. Roumaline climbed out and took his pace next to Shadow Momoko.

"This is the part where we win, Light Beings!" Shadow Onpu shouted, "Get'em, Shadow Momo-chan!"

Shadow Momoko shot Shadow Onpu a venomous glare. She then noticed her two monsters shaking their heads and then looking at Onpu and Hazuki.

"Okay, you two…I will attack you directly with Roumaline first! Thundering Crack!" Roumaline leapt through the air and launched two bolts of lightning, striking the ground by the two Ojamajos and reducing them to 200 LP. "Zirconia…you go too. Zircon Hammer!" Zirconia wasted no time in obeying his mistress. He slammed the ground with his massive fist, creating a shockwave that proceed to blow away both Ojamajos, reducing Life Points to 0.

Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu are the winners!

Onpu landed on a softer part of the ground, to her relief. However, Shadow Onpu yanked on the tether at just the right time to slam Hazuki down hard onto the ground. She did not get back up.

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi called, "HAZUKI-CHAN!"

Doremi quickly began making her approach, with her fellow Ojamajos and Majo Rika following after. But an orange beam of magic struck the pink Ojamajo in the chest, knocking her down.

"These two won fair and square, Light Doremi," a voice, calm and haughty, sounded. Its source quickly emerged from the bushes and revealed itself as Shadow Hazuki. "Which means we can do whatever we want with them!"

"They didn't agree to be taken away!" Aiko shouted, "You kidnapped them and forced them into this game!"

"You're the worst!" Momoko shouted.

"Why, thank you," Shadow Onpu replied nonchalantly, "We try our best." She then looked at Shadow Momoko with a look of seemingly genuine happiness. "You were awesome, Shadow Momo-chan!"

"Back off!" Shadow Momoko shouted.

"But I-!" Shadow Onpu shook her head. "Think of how Black Queen-sama will reward us when we take these two in!"

Shadow Momoko shook her head and withdrew her tendril from Onpu. "I don't care about some dumb reward. I only came along because YOU wouldn't stop pressuring me!"

"What's going on?" Hana asked.

"It's an argument," Pop replied, "But…why is Shadow Momoko acting this way? And why did she release Onpu-chan?"

"Who cares?" Aiko half-shouted, "Hazuki-chan's hurt! We have to get her away from here!"

Hana nodded. "Pororin Pyarin HanaHana Pii!" the white Ojamajo chanted, "Snap that tendril!"

Hana's magic took the form of a massive pair of scissors which proceeded to clamp down on the tendril and pin it in place. Shadow Onpu was knocked off balance as a result.

"Why you-!" Shadow Onpu shouted.

"Easy there, Shadow Onpu-chan," Shadow Hazuki said. She turned to Doremi. "So you're the one who beat Shadow Doremi-chan, right?"

"Yes," Doremi replied, "I did."

"Tell you what: Beat me in a children's card game and we'll let your friend go. Lose, and you're coming with us!" The orange Shadow smirked. "And to make sure you accept…!" Shadow Hazuki inserted her poron into her bracelet, immediately turning it into her duel disk. At once, another dark tendril shot out of it and wrapped itself around Doremi's arm. "There. Shall we begin?"

Doremi said nothing as she inserted her own poron into her bracelet, turning it into her duel disk. "I will defeat you, Shadow Hazuki!"

Shadow Hazuki smirked at Doremi statement.

They both drew five cards and their LPS went to 8000.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

* * *

**Feature Duel: Onpu and Hazuki vs. Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu**

**Onpu and Hazuki LP (16000) – Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu LP (16000)**

**Onpu's turn:**

**Onpu has Terraforming, Dragunity Phalanx, Cards of Consonance, Assault Beast, and Pot of Duality as her opening hand. She draws Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite.**

**Onpu activates Terraforming and uses it to add Dragon Ravine to her hand. She then activates Cards of Consonance, discarding Dragunity Phalanx and drawing Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and Mystical Space Typhoon. She then activates Dragon Ravine and discards Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite to add Dragunity Dux to her hand. She then follows up by summoning Dragunity Dux and using his effect to equip it with the Dragunity Phalanx in her graveyard. She then activates Phalanx's effect to special summon itself; Shadow Momoko chains by discarding Maxx "C" to it.**

**Onpu Special Summons Phalanx via its own effect, allowing Shadow Momoko to draw one card. Onpu then tunes Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx and Synchro Summons Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana, allowing Shadow Momoko to draw another card. Vajrayana's effect lets Onpu equip it with the Phalanx in her graveyard; she special summons it again, allowing Shadow Momoko to draw another card. Onpu then tunes Lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx and Synchro Summons Stardust Dragon, allowing Shadow Momoko to draw another card. Onpu then discards Assault Beast to add Assault Mode Activate to her hand.**

**She sets Assault Mode Activate and Mystical Space Typhoon and ends.**

**Shadow Momoko's turn:**

**Shadow Momoko has Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Solemn Warning, Volcanic Shell, Gem-Knight Fusion, Rescue Rabbit, Gem-Knight Obsidian, Heavy Storm, and Gem Armadillo as her opening hand. She draws Gem-Knight Fusion.**

**Onpu activates Assault Mode Activate during Shadow Momoko's Standby Phase, tributing Stardust Dragon and Special Summoning Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode from her deck.**

**Shadow Momoko activates Heavy Storm, but Onpu chains with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect, tributing it and negating Heavy Storm. She then summons Rescue Rabbit and then banishes it to special summon two level 4 or below normal monster with the same name from her deck; she chooses two Gem-Knight Tourmaline's. Next, she activates Gem-Knight Fusion, sending a Tourmaline and the Obsidian in her hand to the graveyard and Fusion summoning Gem-Knight Prismura. Since Obsidian was sent from the hand to the graveyard, Shadow Momoko can special summon any level 4 or below normal monster from her graveyard; she chooses Gem-Knight Tourmaline.**

**Shadow Momoko banishes Gem-Knight Obsidian from her graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She then activates it again, this time sending the other Tourmaline and Volcanic Shell to the graveyard to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Citrine. Shadow Momoko pays 500 LP to add another Volcanic Shell to her hand. She activates the other Gem-Knight Fusion in her hand, sending the second Volcanic Shell and Alexandrite to her graveyard and Fusion summoning another Citrine. She then banishes the Alexandrite to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She then activates it, sending the Tourmaline and both Citrines to the graveyard to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Diamond gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight in the graveyard; Shadow Momoko has four.**

**Shadow Momoko attacks Onpu and Hazuki directly with Gem-Knight Master Diamond and Gem-Knight Prismura.**

**She banishes Tourmaline to add Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She then activates Prismura's effect, discarding Gem-Knight Fusion and destroying Onpu's set Mystical Space Typhoon. She then pays 500 LP to activate the second Volcanic Shell's effect to add the third and final one to her hand. Shadow Momoko sets Solemn Warning and ends.**

**During the End Phase, Onpu's Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode returns to the field as per its effect.**

**Onpu and Hazuki LP (10250) – Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu LP (15000)**

**Hazuki's turn:**

**Hazuki has Monster Reborn, Emergency Teleport, Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Gusto Gulldo, and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter as her opening hand. She draws Reinforcement of the Army.**

**Hazuki activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Junk Synchron to her hand. She then sets Ryko and ends.**

**Shadow Onpu's turn:**

**Shadow Onpu has Mind Control, Dragon Ravine, Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, Cards of Consonance, and Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite. She draws Dragunity Phalanx.**

**Shadow Onpu activates Mind Control, targeting Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. Hazuki tributes Stardust to negate Mind Control.**

**Shadow Onpu activates her own Dragon Ravine, destroying Onpu/Hazuki's. She then activates Cards of Consonance, discarding Dragunity Phalanx and drawing Dragunity Dux and Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Cyclones. She then activates Ravine's effect, discarding Zephyros and adding Dragunity Phalanx to her hand. She then activates Tempest's effect, discarding Phalanx and itself to add Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to her hand.**

**Shadow Onpu then summons Dragunity Dux and uses its effect to equip it with the Dragunity Phalanx in her graveyard. She then uses Phalanx's effect to special summon itself from the spell/trap zone. She sends it to the graveyard to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, which uses its effect to equip itself with the same Phalanx. Phalanx is once again Special Summoned via its own effect.**

**Shadow Onpu tunes Lv4 Dragunity Dux with Lv2 Dragunity Phalanx to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. Vajrayana's effect let it equip itself with a Dragon-type Dragunity monster in her graveyard; she chooses Phalanx. Phalanx is again Special Summoned via its effect. Shadow Onpu then overlays Vajrayana with Mystletainn to Xyz summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum. She activates its effect, detaching Mystletainn and Special Summoning another Dragunity Arma Mystletainn; its ATK and DEF becomes 0 due to Atum's effect. Shadow Onpu banishes Atum to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. She then tunes Lv6 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn with Lv2 Dragunity Phalanx to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.**

**Shadow Onpu attacks Hazuki's set monster with Stardust Dragon. Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect activates; since it is a destruction effect, Shadow Onpu tributes Stardust Dragon to negate Ryko's effect and destroy it; Hazuki doesn't mill any cards as a result. Shadow Onpu then attacks directly with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Gem-Knight Prismura, and Gem-Knight Master Diamond.**

**She ends.**

**During the End Phase, Onpu's Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode returns to the field via its own effect; Shadow Onpu chains with Shadow Momoko's Solemn Warning, negating Stardust's revival effect and keeping it in the graveyard. Also, Stardust Dragon revives itself since it used its effect that turn.**

**Onpu and Hazuki LP (1800) – Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu LP (12600)**

**Onpu's turn:**

**Onpu draws Assault Teleport. She activates it, returning the Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode in her hand to her deck and using DESTINY DRAW to get Dark hole and Monster Reborn. She then activates Monster Reborn and uses it to revive her Stardust Dragon.**

**Onpu attacks Shadow Onpu's Stardust Dragon with her own; since they have the same ATK, both are destroyed. She then activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field.**

**Onpu sets Pot of Duality and ends.**

**Shadow Momoko's turn:**

**Shadow Momoko draws Mirror Force.**

**Shadow Momoko banishes Gem-Knight Citrine to add Gem-Knight Fusion from her graveyard to her hand. She then normal summons Gem Armadillo and uses its effect to add a Gem-Knight Obsidian to her hand. She then activates Gem-Knight Fusion, sending Gem Armadillo and Obsidian to the graveyard to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia. Obsidian's effect allows her to special summon any lv4 or below Normal Monster from her graveyard; she chooses the other Tourmaline.**

**Shadow Momoko attacks Hazuki and Onpu directly first with Gem-Knight tourmaline and then with Gem-Knight Zirconia.**

**Onpu and Hazuki LP (0) – Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu LP (12600)**

**Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu are the winners!**

* * *

_I didn't think I would have to witness that embarrassment. However, I am willing to duel this loser and prove just how outmatched she is. After all, it was just luck on her part and stupidity on her opponent's that won her that game._

_I can't believe this. Two of my best friends just lost horribly and now I have to duel too! But judging from her attitude, I think it'll be easy! But…why do I get the feeling that she's tougher than Shadow Doremi? Argh! I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!_

* * *

_**Thunderbird Ein has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: This upcoming September will see the new format come into play. I also want this fic to be in the September 2012-March 2013 format. As such, as of this chapter, I am on a tight schedule. New entries for this fic will come up sooner than usual.**

**I apologize if the duel was disappointing, but as the characters lampshaded, the duel was pretty one-sided from the beginning. The next duel will be longer.**

**I also have to thank Jxz for renewing my interest in writing this fic. He is currently writing a Yugioh/Magical Girl crossover titled "ZEXAL: The Magic Duels", so go check it out if you haven't already.**


	5. Thunderbird Ein

**A/N: I wrote each of the Featured Duels sections before anything else in the story beginning with this chapter. It's a long fic compared to the original version, so I felt that this was necessary.**

* * *

-Thunderbird Ein-

* * *

"So you actually believe you can win, Light Doremi?" Shadow Hazuki inquired.

"I have to!" Doremi replied, "For Hazuki-chan's sake…" Doremi looked at her opening hand with uncertainty.

"Losers go first, Light Doremi," Shadow Hazuki said nonchalantly.

Doremi glared at the orange Shadow. "Atashi no trun! Draw!" Doremi looked at the card she just drew. "First, I will summon Summon Priest!" At once, an elderly being in robes appeared before the pink Ojamajo (800/1600). He then crouched down and defended. "When Summon Priest is normal summoned, he is automatically switched to Defense position."

"And you think 1600 DEF is going to stop my attacks?"

"Anou ne, what is Summon Priest able to do?" Hana asked.

"Watch and learn, Hana-chan," Pop replied.

"And now I activate Priest's ability! By discarding any Spell card from my hand, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck…so long as it doesn't attack this turn. So come on in, Astell Drawn!"

Summon Priest raised his hand and drew energy from the spell Doremi sent to her gravryard. He then opened a portal, allowing a small figure appear. It carried something similar to Doremi's poron, but it ended in a brush. The being itself resembled a painter (1600/1000).

"Next, I overlay Lv4 Priest with Lv4 Astell!" Upon her command, Astell and the Priest turned into orbs of light, orange for Astell and purple for Priest and quickly spiraled into a red opening vortex. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Appear now! Gagaga Gunman!"

And just like that, a being wearing typical wild west attire emerged from the vortex with two orange lights orbiting him. He drew two guns as he knelt to defend himself (1500/2400).

"I activate Gunman's ability! When he's in Defense, I can detach one overlay to burn you for 800 damage! Go get her, Gunman!"

An orbiting light entered Gunman's pistol. He then took aim and fired right at Shadow Hazuki. Shje wa struck, but it wasn't as lethal as expected. Regardless, the attack reduced her to 7200 LP.

"Shrewd, Light Doremi, shrewd," Shadow Hazuki said indignantly, "But just because you get the first attack doesn't mean you'll win!"

"We'll see about that, Shadow Hazuki," Doremi replied, "Turn end!"

"And you will learn soon enough why you're not as good as you think you are," Shadow Hazuki retorted, "Watashi no Turn. Draw!" The orange Shadow smirked at the card she drew. She then straightened her glasses, causing them to give an eerie shine. "I activate Treasure Cards of Harmony! With this, by discarding any Lv2 or below Dragon-type tuner, I can draw two cards. I think I'll toss…this!"

Shadow Hazuki discarded White of Legend from her hand and drew her two cards.

"When White of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I can add Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand!" Just then, a brief image of the Legendary Dragon itself appeared above Shadow Hazuki. It vanished as suddenly as it appeared while the orange Shadow added her card to her hand. "Next, I'll activate Trade-In. By discarding and Lv8 monster, I can draw two more cards! And I know _exactly_ who to discard…"

Shadow Hazuki tossed the Blue-Eyes she just added and drew her two cards.

"After sacrificing two cards to get a 3000 ATK monster to your hand…and then you toss it away just like that?" Doremi asked indignantly.

"It's just a children's card game, Light Doremi," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Get over it and continue." She glared at the pink Ojamajo. "Since you just so happen to have an Xyz monster, I'm allowed to special summon Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon from my hand!"

At once, something like a moon appeared. Then, it split apart, with each piece connected to the bosy of a small dragon (1400/1200).

"And when Radius is special summoned this way, his level rises to 8!" Shadow Hazuki smirked as her dragon seemed to grow in a way. "Next, I'll normal summon Tinplate Goldfish!" Just like that, a small fish reminiscent of a tin toy appeared by Radius' side (800/2000). "And it has a special ability: When normal summoned, I'm allowed to special summon any Lv4 monster from my hand…such as THIS!" Suddenly, the back of the tin fish opened up, allowing a draconic head to emerge. Like the tin toy, it too appeared to be made of metal…and it looked evil by itself (800/800). "Meet Cyber Dark Horn!"

"But you special summoned it…and you have no Lv3 dragons in your graveyard. Why did you-?" Doremi asked, but Shadow Hazuki scoffed.

"You really have to ask, Light Doremi?" Shadow Hazuki shook her head, smirking. "This -Tannhauser Gate- is why!" Right then and there, something like a massive circle appeared. An energy screen could be discerned from it. Tinplate Goldfish and Cyber Dark Horn passed through the circle and seemed to have changed in a way. "You like what it does? Oh right, I never told you. Tannhauser Gate takes two monsters I control and combines their levels. The result becomes their new levels. My Goldfish and Cyber Dark are both Lv4, so they now become Lv8!"

"Three Lv8 monsters?!" Doremi gasped.

"That's right! And with these three Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Tinplate Goldfish, Radius, and Keel all transformed into spheres of energy –blue for Goldfish, purple for Horn, and gold for Radius- and swirled into a red vortex. "Xyz Summon! Appear now! Enthusiastic Coach King Giantrainer!"

And just like that, Shadow Hazuki's powerful monster emerged from the vortex. He sported a helmet and blue suit and carried a massive club (2800/2000).

Doremi and Gagaga Gunman stared up at the powerful monster with fear and uncertainty.

_2800 ATK…and a special ability I'm sure is powerful,_ Doremi thought, _I need to be careful._ She looked at the cards in her hand. _But there's nothing here that can stop it!_

"I activate Coach King's ability! By detaching an Overlay, I can draw one card! Oh, and I can activate it three times per turn, so have at it!" All three of Coach King's materials vanished into its club. He followed by slamming into the ground that many times, allowing Shadow Hazuki to draw her cards. "I have to reveal them though…and if there're any monsters, you take 800 damage for each!" Shadow Hazuki showed Doremi the cards she drew off of Coach King's effect. They were Super-Regeneration Ability, Cyber Dark Keel, and Magical Stone Excavation. "What a shame."

And with that, Coach King brought his club down on Doremi. She managed to evade the attack, but her Life Points fell to 7200.

"Looks like we're even, Shadow Hazuki…" Doremi surmised.

"Looks you're captain of the Obvious Squad," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "But now…I activate this: Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

"Eh?!"

"Barian's Force?!" Hana gasped in shock, "What does that do? Hana-chan has a bad feeling!"

"It takes an Xyz monster and uses it to Xyz summon a Chaos Xyz or Chaos Number one rank higher," Onpu explained, "And certain monsters gain effects when certain Xyz monsters are used…"

"I target Enthusiastic Coach King Giantrainer!" Shadow Hazuki shouted. At once, the Barian Emblem appeared over the powerful Xyz monster. "With this power, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Coach King transformed into an orb of Magenta energy and flew straight up into a dark vortex. An explosion of dark rainbow energy followed as did a gate sealed with the Barian Emblem. "Be born, a new Chaos Xyz monster! Emerge now and take your power for yourself! Chaos Xyz Change! Awareru! Enthusiastic Coach God Ultimatrainer!"

And with that, the gate burst open, releasing the powerful new monster. He slammed down onto the ground to make his entrance. He had at least four pairs of arms, two of which carried massive, glowing, magenta swords. His body was no longer in a blue suit but wore armor instead (3800/2300). He knelt down and raised his swords in defense. A single magenta crystal floated near him.

"Barian's Force's other effect activates! With it, I can steal any Overlay from one of your Xyz monsters and attach it to Coach God!" True to the orange Shadow's word, magenta energy zipped forward and snatched the last orbiting light form Gunman. Then, the Magenta energy merged with the Overlay, crystalizing it and placing it next to Coach Lord. "And if you were planning to use Bottomless or something like that, forget it. This effect taking place forces that card to miss the timing!"

"She didn't have any sets cards out…" a voice deadpanned. It quickly revealed itself to be Shadow Pop. Shadow Hana was right behind her.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" Shadow Hana said almost cheerfully, "And I see you're trying to turbo through your deck again…"

"It beat Shadow Doremi-chan easily enough," Shadow Hazuki retorted, "No reason it won't work on Light Doremi…"

"You're getting overconfident again…" Shadow Pop warned.

"Oh, by the way, Shadow Hana-chan?"

"Nani?" Shadow Hana replied.

"Oh…nothing…"

Shadow Hana noticed a smirk on the orange Shadow's face. "What did you do?"

Shadow Hazuki snickered. "I activates Coach God's ability! By detaching a Chaos Overlay, I can draw a card and reveal it. And again, if it's a monster, you take 800 damage!" The magenta crystal transformed into energy and flew into Coach God's blades. He swung them both as his mistress drew her card. It was Overload Fusion. Shadow Hazuki sighed. "Damn it."

"And Doremi-chan is safe too!" Aiko pointed out, "Coach Lord's effect forces you to skip your Battle Phase!"

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I put Coach God in Defense Position?!" Shadow Hazuki glared daggers at Aiko. "I activate two Super-Regeneration Abilities! With these, for each Dragon-type monster I either discarded or tributed this turn, I draw one card during the End Phase…per Regeneration I used!" She smirked again. "Next, I will activate Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards, I can return any spell in my graveyard to my hand! I choose a Super-Regeneration Ability!"

At once, a large crystal appeared. Two lights, a Cyber Dark Edge and Cyber Dark Keel, flew into it. It hen shattered, revealing Super-Regeneration Ability.

"I will set two cards. Turn end." Shadow Hazuki began snickering. "And I discard two Dragons. Therefore, I draw a grand total of four cards!" And just like that, a purple gas surrounded the orange Shadow. It seemingly healed her wounds as she drew her cards. "Just try to stop me this time."

"With pleasure! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted as she drew her card, "I will set two cards of my own." Doremi inserted two cards, causing two reversed cards to appear behind Gagaga Gunman. "Next…I activate Hand Obliteration! With this, we both have to discard out hands and draw cards equal to the number we lost!"

Shadow Hazuki burst out laughing. "Reverse card, open! Super-Regeneration Ability, hatsudou!"

Doremi winced at the card's activation. She then put every card in her hand into the graveyard and drew three new ones while Shadow Hazuki did the same, albeit with four cards.

"I activate the spell Book of Total Solar Eclipse! With this, every monster is flipped face-down!" Doremi's card lit up. Seconds later, something like a solar eclipse occurred. None of the monsters seemed able to stand it and quickly hid, flipping their cards over. "Next, I activate Gagagaevenge! With this, I can revive any Gagaga monster in my graveyard!" Doremi shouted, "Come back to me, Gagaga Girl!"

One of Doremi's reversed cards flipped face-up. A massive coffin burst forth from the ground. It opened up, revealing the juvenile spellcaster (1000/800).

"And then, I summon Gagaga Magician! And I will follow by flip summoning Gunman!" This time, a slightly older juvenile spellcaster appeared. He took his place by Gagaga Girl and prepared to defend her (1500/1000). Then, Gagaga Gunman flipped face-up, ready to battle and defend his mistress. "I'll continue with Gagaga Magician's ability: Once per turn, I can change his level to anything between 1 and 8; I'll make him Lv5! And Gagaga Girl can copy his level too!"

Magician and Girl nodded at one another as their levels rose.

"And with these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Doremi shouted again. Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl transformed into orbs of purple energy and spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex hovering in the sky. An explosion of rainbow-colored energy erupted soon after. "Awareru! Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!"

Immediately, the massive floating city descended from the vortex, complete with two golden lights orbiting it (2400/1500).

"And since I used Gagaga Girl as Xyz material with another Gagaga monster, I can-!" Doremi began.

"Drop the ATK of one of my Special summoned monster to 0," Shadow Hazuki finished, "But see now, here's the thing: My only special summoned monster is face-down. And Gagaga Girl's ability cannot hit face-down monsters. And even if Coach God was face-up, her ability would still be useless!"

"Nani?"

"Coach God cannot be targeted by card effects!"

"But Machu Mach still gains 300 ATK since Gagagarevenge was sent to the graveyard due to its monster being used for an Xyz summon!" Doremi spoke true. Residual energy from the spell card flowed into the massive Number monster, empowering it(Machu Mach: 2400-2700/1500). "And even without the boost, I'm sure it can take your monster! Machu Mach! Attack Shadow Hazuki's set Coach God! Fire of Vril!"

By her command, Machu Mach gathered energy at the tip of its tallest spire. Once enough energy had been gathered, it launched the blue plasma at the defending monster. Coach God revealed himself again, but his defenses were too weak to withstand the blast, immolating him.

"Awesome!" Aiko shouted, "Doremi-chan just got that powerful monster! There's no stopping her now!"

"In theory," Pop replied, "You forget, there are several Rank 8 monsters with more than 2700 ATK that have powerful abilities."

"Have faith, Pop-chan," Momoko urged, "If you talk of Doremi-chan losing, then she will lose!"

"And if she loses, they will take her and Hazuki-chan!" Hana cried.

Majo Rika, who had been eyeing the duel silently, turned toward the Ojamajos. "I doubt they will honor their end of the deal even if Doremi-chan wins," she warned, "We will have to fight them regardless." She then looked at Hazuki's unmoving form. "And I believe Hazuki is far more injured than we think."

The Ojamajos' expression turned to ones of fear at that.

"Hazuki-chan…can't die yet!" Momoko cried out, "She just can't!"

"If you idiots are done griping and whining," Shadow Hana shouted, "I suggest cheering your friend on. She's losing badly enough without it!"

"She just wiped out a 3800-ATK monster with her ace card!" Pop retorted, "What does that tell you?!"

"I'm just toying with this loser," Shadow Hazuki said nonchalantly.

"But I'm not! Gagaga Gunman! Attack Shadow Hazuki directly!" Doremi shouted. Gunman nodded in agreement. He quickly took aim and fired both of his guns, striking the orange Shadow and dropping her to 5700 Life Points. "I will set one card. Turn end!" A reversed card appeared behind Machu Mach.

"And during your End Phase, I get to draw cards up to the number of Dragon-type monsters I discarded," Shadow Hazuki reminded, "I tossed three, so I get three more cards!" She punctuated her point by drawing her three cards, smirking upon seeing what they were. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The orange Shadow looked intently at her newest card. She snickered. "You remember this combo, right? Treasure Cards and Trade-In?"

Doremi silently nodded as the orange Shadow activated Treasure cards of Harmony, discarding another White of Legend to draw two cards and then adding another Blue-Eyes to her hand courtesy of its effect. She then used Trade-In, tossing the Blue-Eyes and drawing two more cards. Shadow Hazuki smirked slightly at her new hand.

"Next, I activate Overload Fusion! By banishing fusion material monsters from my graveyard, I can fusion Summon any DARK Machine-type monster. And I know just who to fuse!" Shadow Hazuki grinned maliciously as she pocketed the Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel. All three of them appeared on her field. Suddenly, Keel's head seemed to split open and attach to Edge. Then Edge's head withdrew into is body and allowed wires to emerge. Finally, Horn split open its tail end and attached itself to Edge. The end result looked like an evil dragon born from corrupt machinery (1000/1000). "Meet Cyber Dark Dragon!"

"But it only has 1000 ATK, Doremi pointed out, "It couldn't possibly defeat Machu Mach!"

"I beg to disagree, Light Doremi." Shadow Hazuki waved her finger in a "tsk tsk" manner. "When Cyber Dark Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I can equip it with _any_ Dragon-type monster in my graveyard…such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Cyber Dark Dragon called open a portal from which Blue-Eyes returned through. Then, the mechanical dragon extended more wires from is body which proceeded to attach themselves to the mighty dragon underneath. Blue-Eyes roared in pain, but shadow Hazuki turned a blind eye.

"Cyber Dark Dragon gains 100 ATK for each monster in my graveyard in addition to gaining the equipped dragon's ATK!"

Cyber Dark Dragon immediately began absorbing energy from Blue-Eyes. At the same time, it seemed to call out to the fallen monsters in its mistress' graveyard (1000-5100/1000).

"Next, since I control a Lv8 monster, I can normal summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon without tributing!" Right then and there, a portal opened up. And from it, a small, four-winged dragon emerged (800/800). "That's two Lv8 monsters. Any guesses what's coming next?"

"Eh?" Doremi gasped slightly, "But Cyber Dark Dragon has over 5000 ATK! What more could you do with it?"

"This! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" At once, Cyber Dark Dragon transformed into a purple or of energy, freeing and destroying Blue-Eyes from its misery. At the same time, Parsec turned into a golden orb of energy. Both quickly flew into a galaxy-like vortex. "_Roar throughout the universe! Revive, from the source of all galaxies that flows back far through time! Manifest yourself and lead me to victory!_ Xyz summon! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

"What…did…she…just…SAY?!" Shadow Hana shouted.

The galaxy-like vortex exploded violent in a rainbow of colors. As it did so, a massive core appeared from within it. It resembled an upside-down pyramid and had lights on either side, two blue and two red. Suddenly, it split open and numerous members emerged, from wings to limbs, all mechanical in appearance. When it finally stopped, it now resembled a massive dragon. It roared in rage (3000/2500).

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, SHADOW HAZUKI-CHAN?!" Shadow Hana shouted, "THAT'S **MY MONSTER!**"

"Relax, Shadow Hana-chan," Shadow Hazuki replied nonchalantly, "I'm only borrowing it. You'll get it back after the game."

Tachyon Dragon roared angrily at Shadow Hazuki and glared daggers at her.

"She actually stole that…from Shadow Hana?" Hana asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her to do that," Onpu replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's done that in the past…"

"Amateurs," Shadow Hazuki said snidely, "I activate the spell Dragon's Mirror! With this, by banishing fusion materials from my graveyard, I can Fusion Summon any dragon-type Fusion Monster! And I think I'll Fusion Summon…THIS!" the orange Shadow took five Dragon-type monsters form her graveyard and pocketed them. All five of them appeared on the field alongside a large mirror: Radius, Scharzchild the Limit Dragon, White of Legend, and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. All five of them flew into the mirror. Moments later, the mirror's surface glowed violently and shattered, releasing the behemoth from its slumber. Easily the largest dragon the orange Shadow summoned, it had 5 heads, one made of fire, one of a sea serpent, one from hell, one with spikes on its head, and the last one having a wind-defying appearance (5000/5000). "Say hello to my little friend: Five God Dragon!"

Doremi could only stare in shock at the new monster. "5000 ATK?!" she gasped.

"And it can't be destroyed in battle by your DARK, WATER, WIND, EARTH, and FIRE monsters either!"

"And…what is the point in that effect?" Pop asked, "It has 5000 ATK. Almost nothing will be running it over anytime soon."

"And now to tear your Life Points to shreds! I'm entering my Battle Phase!" Shadow Hazuki declared, "And at the start of my Battle Phase, I can activate Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field and reset their ATK and DEF! Go! Tachyon Transmigration!" Tachyon Dragon absorbed one of the lights orbiting it. Immediately, it withdrew back into its seale3d form and rotated until both a blue light and red light faced Doremi's monsters. Rainbow-colored light burst out from the semi-sealed dragon; Gagaga Gunman seemed in pain while the core inside Machu Mach ceased glowing (Machu Mach: 2700-2400/1500) and even the mighty Five God Dragon seemed more than a little ill from the Tachyon Dragon's power. Once it finished, the dragon unfolded itself again, this time seeming even bigger than it was previously. "Now, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Attack OOPArts Super Weapon! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!"

Tachyon Dragon growled at the order before launching its breath weapon. The blast headed right for its target.

"Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder, hatsudou!" Doremi shouted. Two cylinders covered in runes appeared before Machu Mach. "I can negate your attack and inflict damage equal to Tachyon Dragon's ATK!"

Tachyon Dragon's attack flew into one of them. Then, the energy flew out of the other and headed right for the now-shocked orange Shadow. It hit her hard, sending her to the ground in a daze as her Life Points fell to 2700. Tachyon Dragon snorted in approval.

"That's what you get for using my Dragon without permission!" Shadow Hana shouted, "Isn't that right, Tachyon-kun?"

"AAAGGGGHHH!" she groaned. She then began laughing. "When I use Tachyon Transmigration, any card effects you use during the Battle Phase only make Tachyon Dragon stronger! Each time they resolve, Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATK…and can attack again this turn!"

"Nani?!"

"I used Tachyon Dragon's ability for the sole intent of getting 300 more damage in. _You_ raised that by 1000 more points!" Tachyon Dragon's form glowed brightly as it seemed to reset time itself (3000-4000/2500). "Now, attack and destroy that Gunman! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" Tachyon Dragon performed its signature attack again, this time aimed at the Gunman. He tried to defend himself, but the blast was too much to take and he was vaporized. Doremi was caught in the blast and immediately flung to the ground, her Life Points falling to 4700. "I'm not done yet! Five God Dragon! Attack Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach! Five-Fold God of Hell!"

Five God Dragon got to its feet and aimed all five of its heads at Machu Mach. Each head fired a different blast: Fire, Water, Darkness, Dust, and Wind. All five converged on Machu Mach and burst through it. It floated there for a brief moment…before collapsing in on itself and falling the ground. Horrified, Doremi tried to get out of the way. She succeeded, but the impact knocked her to the ground once again, reducing her to 2100 Life Points.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Doremi groaned as she got back up. A sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to wince. "My shoulder…!" She then glared at Shadow Hazuki. _I guess my should hasn't quite healed from my battle with Shadow Doremi…_

Shadow Hazuki smirked. "Oh, problem with your shoulder? I guess you're just that weak, huh? I set one card." A reversed card appeared behind Tachyon Dragon. "And now I will go to my End Phase…where I activate another Super-Regeneration ability!" At once, more purple smoke surrounded the orange Shadow. "I discarded two Dragon-type monsters this turn…thus, I draw two cards! Turn end!"

Tachyon Dragon's form seemed to contract a bit, returning to its original form before it used is powers (4000-3000/2500).

Doremi panted heavily. "A…Atashi…no Turn! Draw!" she shouted. She had to struggle to draw her card, but was unable to get her hand moving toward it. "I…I can't…"

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko called, "You can't give up just yet! Hazuki-chan's countin' on ya!"

"Yeah!" Momoko shouted as well, "You gotta keep going! If you don't, you and Hazuki-chan will be taken away!"

"Do…Doremi…-chan…" came a weak voice. Doremi turned toward the source: Hazuki. "You…must keep…going!" Hazuki bgan struggling to get up. A sudden coughing fit caused her to collapse again.

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi shrieked.

"Don't…worry about me…right now. You have…to…" At that moment, Hazuki passed out.

"I didn't think she had much strength left," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Shadow Onpu-chan did a number on her after their little game, after all…"

Doremi clenched her fist. Seeing Hazuki try cheer her on despite how much it hurt her…followed by seeing Shadow Hazuki kick her after she fell again…Doremi couldn't stand it.

"I…WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Doremi shouted, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi looked at the card she just drew. "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! By returning five monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two cards!" Doremi took her five monsters from her graveyard and added them to her deck. Anything that went into the Extra Deck went there instead. Her deck then shuffled itself. "The power of my friends flows through this deck. Become the power to guide my victory!" The top of Doremi's deck glowed…DESINTY DRAW. And since she was drawing two cards, she was able to decide exactly which cards they were. She took both of her cards from her deck and looked at them with determination. "First, I activate the spell Black Hole! This will destroy all monsters on the field!"

Immediately, a massive black vortex opened up. Tachyon Dragon roared in anger as it was drawn in. Five God Dragon struggled as well but to no avail. Nothing was left aside from the reversed cards once the sell wore off.

"I guess that's what Tachyon Dragon gets for approving of an enemy's actions," Shadow Hazuki said nonchalantly.

"Tachyon-kun only approved of Light Doremi's actions because he doesn't like you!" Shadow Hana retorted.

"That, and it gained a pretty good boost from Light Doremi's trap," Shadow Pop added.

"Reverse card, open! Resurrection of the Dead, hatsudou!" Doremi half-shouted. Her final set card revealed itself, causing an Ankh to appear overhead. Shadow Hazuki bit her lip. "With this card, I can bring back any monster from either graveyard! I choose this card!"

Shadow Hazuki looked on in horror as the ankh glowed brilliantly. When the glow subsided, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach floated in place of the ankh (2400/1500). The orange Shadow immediately burst into laughter.

"So that's what you were hiding. And here I was thinking I shouldn't have toyed with you earlier!" she mocked.

"I will have this game next turn," Doremi promised, "But first, I'm activating the spell Overlay Regenerate! With this, I can target one Xyz monster on the field and attach this card to it as an Overlay! Take it, Machu Mach!" With that, the card transformed into a blue-green light and began to orbit the massive Number. "And now, Machu Mach! Attack her directly! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach once again gathered energy at the tip of its highest spire. Once fully charged, it fired a beam of blue plasma. Shadow Hazuki was caught in the blast, causing her to be flung to the ground and her Life Points to fall to 300.

"Yes!" Aiko shouted, "Doremi-chan's won! All she's gotta do now is wait until next turn and finish Shadow Hazuki off!"

"But are you sure Onee-chan will have that turn?" Pop asked, "I want Onee-chan to win more than anything, but Shadow Hazuki has claimed she toyed with her."

"Nani?" Hana asked, "How?"

"Simple: Shadow Hazuki could have won earlier. She could have normal summoned something else and used any abilities it had instead of using Cyber Dark Dragon as Xyz material. It would have been a greater risk, but she could easily have had the win then and there. She could also have used a spell/trap removal card too to make things less risky."

"So then Shadow Hazuki really was toying with Doremi-chan then?" Aiko asked.

"Yes. But the worst part her is that Onee-chan could've revived something else aside from Machu Mach." The red Ojamajo envisioned a powerful dragon. "She could have revived Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon instead. And with its 3000 ATK, it could have won the game for Onee-chan."

"EH?!" The others shouted.

"That idiot!" Majo Rika scolded.

"So that's why Shadow Hazuki burst into laughter!" Onpu surmised, "She knew she could've lost that round!"

"And now will see to it that this loser pay the price!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, "I have in my hand the cards needed to win this turn…except one. The set card I control is also needed. I have to draw that needed card to secure victory. And since I only less than half of my Life Points remaining…"

Doremi's eyes went wide. "Usou…!"

"You should've finished me when you had the chance! Watashi no Turn!" The top card of Shadow Hazuki's deck glowed a dark, orange-lined radiance…DESINTY DRAW. "The power of my pride carries me forward! And it is this power that I shall claim victory!" Shadow Hazuki took her card. Her grin widened into an insane smile. "First, I activate my face-down card: Limit Rebirth! With this, I can revive anything with 1000 or less ATK! So come back to me, Parsec!"

A small crack appeared in the ground. It widened dramatically as the small dragon returned to the field.

"Then, I play Resurrection of the Dead! And I'll use it to revive White of Legend!" The ankh appeared overhead once again. This time, the egg of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared (300/250). "Next, I'll activate another Tannhauser Gate! With this, I make both monsters Lv9!"

Just like that, both of her monsters passed through the gate, re-emerging seemingly stronger than before.

"And with these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Parsec and White of Legend transformed into orbs of golden energy and flew into a galaxy-like vortex. There was another explosion of rainbow-colored energy. "Descend! Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere!"

The group waited for several moments. When nothing happened, Doremi shot Shadow Hazuki a worried look.

"Um, wh-where is your monster?" Doremi asked.

"You have to ask?" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned. She pointed straight up at the sky. "That answer your question?"

Doremi and her fellow Ojamajos looked up at the sky and gasped. Right over their heads in the distance was what seemed to be a space station. It had five large flaps and what appeared to be the sun itself inside its core. Everyone could've sworn it was big enough to crush everything it came in contact with (2800/3000).

"I-I-IT'S HUGE!" Hana cried.

"Oh…my…god!" Momoko gasped.

"I knew Dyson Spheres were big, but this…isn't ridiculous," Pop remarked.

"Are you babies done gawking or what?!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, "Anyway…Dyson Sphere! Attack Machu Mach!" Shadow Hazuki ordered. At once, the bigger-than-the-sun space station charged its weapons. One finished, it unleashed hundreds of missiles and dead-eye accurate laser beams. Doremi watched in horror as each one approached Machu Mach. "And during the Damage Step, I activate the spell Limiter Release! With this, I can double the ATK of all Machine-type monsters I control!"

Suddenly, Dyson Sphere's charging systems seemed to kick into overdrive, as evidenced by small explosion rocking the entire machine. More beams and missiles streamed out of its defenses as did pillars of flame (2800-5600/3000).

"No way…" Doremi said in horror.

She watched as her ace monster was torn to shreds by the near-constant barrage of attacks from the behemoth space station. Machu Mach could never withstand any such assault and was quickly blown to pieces. The sound of grinding metal and stone from within it held an agonized tone as it fell apart and landed around it's mistress.

Doremi tried to dodge the falling debris. She evaded a good amount of it, but in the end there was just too much. She slipped and fell and saw the remains of Machu Mach's now-flaming corefalling toward here.

"Pororin Pyaurin HanaHana Pii!" Hana desperately chanted, "Doremi mama wo tasukete!"

At once, a white barrier surrounded Doremi, protecting her form the flaming debris. Despite being shielded from the barrage, Doremi's Life Points fell to 0.

Shadow Hazuki is the winner!

"Mama!" Hana shouted.

"Doremi-chan!" The other Ojamajos and Majo Rika shouted.

"Onee-chan!" Pop shouted.

"Game. Set. And Match!" Shadow Hazuki said triumphantly. She smirked as the Light Beings made their way over to the pink Ojamajo while everything vanished. "I admit, you actually gave me a much bigger run for my money then I originally thought. It explains why Shadow Doremi-chan failed so miserably against you. I'll have to remember not to toy with you next time."

"I…I lost…" Doremi said distantly, "I lost…I lost Hazuki-chan…"

Onpu glared at Shadow Hazuki. "Stop rubbing it in. Can't you see what you've done?!"

"She can see just fine, Light Onpu," Shadow Onpu deadpanned, "In any case, we'll be taking our prisoners and leaving."

"you can't leave while that tendril is still pinned!" Aiko pointed out.

"And do you really believe Light Hana could've snapped this thing?" Shadow Hana asked. She quickly conjured some magic and fired it at the scissors holding the tendril in place. Its impact erased the scissors from existence. "Like we said, Light Doremi and Light Hazuki are ours now."

"Please don't do this!" Hana cried, "Take me instead!"

"Hana-chan!" Aiko, Pop, and Onpu shouted.

"Tempting, but no. We're not in the mood to trade."

"And it's the five of us against the five of you," Shadow Pop reminded, "And the others can come with just a quick call!"

Right then and there, a being tore its way through the scenery and sliced hard at the tendril. It snapped clean off, much to Shadow Onpu's shock. And before anyone else could react, it had already snapped shadow Hazuki's tendril, knocking her off balance. When it stopped, both sides looked at it and were surprised.

The being was Kada. To the Ojamajos, he was just some random young man who attacked them months ago. To the Shadow Ojamajos, he was the man who kidnapped and imprisoned Shadow Momoko. Majo Rika had no idea who he was, but she had heard of him from Jou-sama, Megan, and the Ojamajos. Shadow Momoko, meanwhile, gasped in shock and fear and hid behind Shadow Onpu, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"What are you doing here, Kada?" Onpu demanded.

"Making sure my plans go through," he replied, "Any of you falling into their hands wouldn't be good, now would it?" He then walked over to the fallen Hazuki. After glancing at her, the Gem on his shoulder plate glowed brilliantly. Once it stopped, Hazuki coughed and began moving again. "Her dying right now would also throw a wrench in my plans."

Hazuki wasted no time in stumbling to her feet and rushing over to her friends.

"How did you get here?!" Shadow Onpu demanded.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Kada said sternly. He then stood in between both groups. "You girls will take your leave. I will make sure of it."

"Fat chance!" Shadow Onpu shouted angrily, "You're gonna pay for what you did to Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu immediately rushed at him…only to be stopped by Shadow Hazuki catching and holding her back. "Let me go, Shadow Hazuki!"

"That's just what he wants!" Shadow Hazuki warned, "You can't beat him by yourself!" Shadow Onpu stopped struggling, but she still glared daggers at Kada. "Our best bet is to retreat empty-handed and report this to Black Queen-sama." She turned toward Kada. "And if you ever decide to interfere again, we'll call Black Queen-sama right here and now!"

"And you think he's really scared of her?" came another voice. Everyone quickly identified it as that of Skaj as he entered the scene. "This punk's been able to beat Light Queen, Majorin, and Megan by himself. You really believe he'll lose to Black Queen? Come on! I can beat Black Queen!"

"Fine. We'll leave. For now…" Shadow Hazuki said venomously.

And with that, the five Shadow Ojamajos vanished into the shadows. Kada and Skaj quickly followed via the latter's own path, leaving the Ojamajos and Majo Rika alone.

"We just got lucky there," Aiko stated. She then turned toward the whimpering Doremi. "Demo…I think Shadow Hazuki took something from Doremi-chan. Something huge and important."

"You'll be okay, Doremi-chan," Hazuki comforted, "You did well against her!"

"I lost… I…" Doremi broke down into sobbing. "But I failed you, Hazuki-chan!"

"Doremi-chan!" Majo Rika shouted. Doremi stopped her crying and turned her attention to her mentor. "Crying and dwelling on your failure will get you nowhere! Such as when I drowned my sorrows when Majo Ruka took my shop…"

"Minna-san," Onpu began, "Maybe we should give Doremi-chan some space."

"But first, we gotta get outta here," Aiko pointed out.

The others agreed and everyone sans Doremi got into position.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Lalaku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Magical Stage!" the foursome chanted, "Get us out of this dimension!"

The powerful spell did the trick. One moment, they were in between the realms of Light and Shadow. Next thing they know, they're back where Onpu and Hazuki were ambushed at. From there, they all flew back to the Mahou-Dou.

* * *

The Shadow Ojamajos were in their common room. They had just made it back, but the air was full of unease.

Shadow Momoko was still shaken by Kada's appearance.

Shadow Hazuki was still more than a little smug about beating Doremi.

Shadow Hana was still fuming at Shadow Hazuki due to her using her ace monster.

Shadow Onpu was trying to comfort Shadow Momoko, but she wanted nothing to do with the purple Ojamajos and quickly left.

Shadow Pop was more than a little amused by the turn of events, but even she was a bit disappointed in Shadow Hazuki.

Shadow Doremi and Shadow Aiko had no idea what was going on.

"Someone mind spilling the beans?" Shadow Doremi half-demanded.

"Shadow Hazuki-chan beat your Light Half using my card," Shadow Hana replied indignantly, "Which reminds me." The White Shadow conjured a ball of Shadow Magic and took aim right at Shadow hazuki's head. "You can't block this attack, Shadow Hazuki-chan. So give me back my card!"

"Okay, okay! Here! Take it!" Shadow Hazuki burst out. She pulled the card to of her Extra Deck and tossed it to Shadow Hana. The white Shadow dismissed her attack and caught the card. "And I promise not to use your Tachyon dragon without your permission again! There, happy?!"

Shadow Hana simply glared daggers at the orange Shadow as her reply. She then put the card back into her Extra Deck without another word. That's when she noticed Shadow Onpu looking more than a little dour.

"What's wrong, Shadow Onpu-chan?" Shadow Hana asked.

"Why does she want nothing to do with me?" Shadow Onpu asked herself, "I tried to cheer her up, but took it as an insult. Why?"

"Maybe it's because you're not giving her any space?" Shadow Aiko replied, "I mean, come on! You know the kind of s**t she went through!"

"Not to mention mine…" Shadow Doremi added. She closed her eyes…

* * *

_It was a dark and moonless night. Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Onpu were in the middle of a deserted back alley. Before them was the being they know as Kada. Shadow Doremi stepped forward first._

"_We know you have her!" Shadow Doremi shouted angrily, "Give her back!"_

"_And what makes you certain I will do that?" Kada inquired, "Given her crimes so far…" He pulled out a card. It depicted Shadow Momoko suffering and agonized. "Personally, I feel she deserves this fate."_

"_She never deserved this!" Shadow Onpu yelled, "And you have no right passing judgment on us like some kind of god!"_

"_Her previous status had put her in a prime position to get off scot-free for everything she did. Personally, I feel this fate is appropriate."_

"_Ah, give her back to them," a new voice rung throughout the alley. The Shadow Ojamajos, particularly Shadow Doremi, recognized it. Its source materialized from the very darkness itself and walked up beside Kada. The Shadow looked just like him. "It ain't like we need the brat for anything other than entertainment and target practice!"_

_Shadow Doremi recognized him immediately. "I-it can't be-! Skaj?!" she asked with horror, "Y-You were in on this?!"_

"_Yeah. So what? It's what Kada wants," Skaj replied._

_Shadow Doremi was beside herself with anger and betrayal. Words formed but died In her throat._

"_How could you do such a thing? She trusted you!" Shadow Aiko shouted. She immediately began to rush at him, only to be stopped by Shadow Hazuki._

"_No, Shadow Ai-chan!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, "That's just what he wants! You can't beat him. None of us can!"_

"_But I can't -and won't!- let this bastard pull this kind of injustice and get away with it!"_

"_We have no choice," Shadow Onpu replied, "I want to make him suffer too, but I want to make Kada suffer even more for what he's done!"_

"_If you insist on getting this one back, then here," Kada replied. The card he held glowed a neutral orange before chains extended from it. Held in the chains' grip was a lone figure. Moments later, the chains released her, dropping her to unceremoniously to the ground. "I have no use for her as a prisoner at the moment. You may have her back."_

_Shadow Onpu rushed up to the figure: Shadow Momoko. "Shadow Momo-chan! Shadow Momo-chan!" she cried out. Shadow Momoko remained motionless. She looked heavily injured; scars dotted her body and her clothing had suffered tremendous damage. "Shadow Momo-chan…?"_

"_She'll be alright," Shadow Doremi assured, coming from her side. She then turned toward Skaj. "As for you…You will be listed as a traitor and a fool!"_

"_I'm a Shadow Puer Magi, Shadow Doremi-chan," Skaj replied nonchalantly, "When was the last time one of us was ever friends with a Shadow Witch?"_

"_You also have your ally back, so I suggest you take your leave," Kada warned, "You may want to be more careful when dealing with me in the future."_

_The Shadow Ojamajos grit their teeth in anger. But they knew Kada's power now, more or less, so they could take no chances. And they knew how powerful Skaj was as far as fighting went._

"_I will be taking my leave," Kada said. He then teleported off, with Skaj doing the same._

"_Minna-san," Shadow Doremi began, "Let's go."_

_Shadow Onpu picked up Shadow Momoko's unconscious form and carried it with her. Finally, all of them vanished into the shadows. By then, it had started raining._

* * *

"I'm not quite sure-?" Shadow Aiko began, but was quickly shushed by Shadow Hazuki.

"Shadow Doremi-chan wants to remember it that way, not by the truth," Shadow Hazuki whispered, "Who could blame her? She was betrayed by her boyfriend in the worst possible way to her!"

"Are you two done whispering to each other?!" Shadow Doremi shouted angrily, "Well?!"

"Yeah, since you asked so nicely…"

The Pink Shadow frowned at her fellow Shadow's sarcasm. She shook it off and left for her room. The others exchanged looks of worry and confusion as they tried to process what was going on in Shadow Doremi's head.

"Shadow Momo-chan isn't the only one who needs some space…" Shadow Aiko remarked.

Shadow Doremi wandered about in her room for what felt like hours. She recalled exactly what had happened that night when they finally got Shadow Momoko back. And yet, she was still angry and fearful at him. Even looking at her most precious treasure -a black gem encased in a cage with a crest on top and balancing on a needle- did nothing. Especially since it was given to her by Skaj himself.

She collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. She absolutely despised him with her very being…yet felt a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that there was more to Skaj's betrayal than previously thought…

"SO you're suggesting I get into this game?" Black Queen inquired.

"That is *achoo!* correct!" Evil Rin said. She sounded like her nose was stopped up…especially since that was the case. "Shadow Toron has been detecting that our magic is resonating with these *achoo!* cards! And thinks that maybe it can be useful to *achoo!* us!"

Black Queen rubbed her forehead, despite the presence of a veil. "Fine." She snapped her fingers…and an unopened box of cards appeared in her hand. "So this resonance works when we use these cards?"

Evil Rin stared at her leader. "I have no idea…"

Black Queen sighed with aggravation.

* * *

Majorin was staying by Jou-sama's side in Majo Kai's clinic. She hadn't moved from that spot in days other than for other duties, such as helping the Senate to run Majo Kai in the Queen's absence. Dr. Majo Heart and Majo Toron couldn't help but worry for her.

"Majorin-san?" Majo Heart began.

Majorin turned toward the doctor. "Do you have a diagnosis?"

"Unfortunately, no. But Majo Toron has made more headway on her analysis of the Verz deck Jou-sama wielded." The doctoring Witch gestured for Majo Toron to come over and explain. "Majo Toron?"

"Hai, Majo Heart-san," Majo Toron replied. She cleared her throat. "I have confirmation: Jou-sama's magic is indeed resonating with this Verz deck. And going by the book Doremi-chan and the others conjured, I think that Jou-sama may have inadvertently brought the virus described to life." The inventive Witch clutched her chin. "Her body may be fighting it off just like any other virus. But the Verz virus itself feeds off of negative emotions, and Jou-sama was described as having such negative emotions. And it can spread at a very horrifying rate."

"It seems you may have something there, Majo Toron-san," Majo Heart replied, "In that case, I will develop a spell that can safely detect this virus. In the meantime, you must continue studying the resonance and any possible risks involved."

"Will do." Majo Toron looked toward Majorin. "Majorn-san?"

"Gommenasai," the red-violet Witch replied, "I wish I could contribute more than this…"

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Shadow Hazuki**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Shadow Hazuki LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Pot of Duality, Summoner Monk, Penguin Soldier, Gagagarevenge, and Spirit Reaper as her opening hand. She draws Gagaga Girl.**

**Doremi normal summons Summoner Monk. Since it was normal summoned, it goes into Defense position as per its effect. She then activates Summoner Monk's effect, discarding Pot of Duality and special summoning Star Drawing from her deck.**

**Doremi overlays Summoner Monk with Star Drawing to Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy in Defense Position. Since Star drawing was used as an Xyz material, Doremi is allowed to draw 1 more card from her deck; she draws Monster Reborn. She then activates Cowboy's effect, detaching Star Drawing and inflicting 800 damage to Shadow Hazuki. She ends.**

**Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Shadow Hazuki has Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, Tannhauser Gate, Cards of Consonance, The White Stone of Legend, and Cyberdark Horn as her opening hand. She draws Trade-In.**

**Shadow Hazuki activates Cards of Consonance, discarding The White Stone of Legend and drawing Tinplate Goldfish and Cyberdark Edge; since The White Stone of Legend was sent to the graveyard, Shadow Hazuki can add 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from her deck to her hand. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Blue-Eyes White Dragon and drawing Super Rejuvenation and Radius the Half-Moon Dragon.**

**Since Doremi controls an Xyz monster while she has no monsters, Shadow Hazuki can Special Summon Radius from her hand; its Level becomes 8 as a result. She then normal summons Tinplate Goldfish; since she normal summoned it, she is allowed to special summon any Lv4 monster from her hand; she chooses Cyberdark Horn. She follows up by activating Tannhauser Gate, targeting Goldfish and Horn and making them both Lv8. She overlays Radius, Goldfish, and Horn to Xyz summon Coach King Giantrainer. She activates its effect, detaching all three materials and drawing and revealing 3 cards: Super Rejuvenation, Cyberdark Keel, and Magical Stone Excavation. For each monster drawn and revealed by this effect, Doremi takes 800 damage.**

**Shadow Hazuki activates Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, targeting Coach King and using it as Xyz material to Xyz summon CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer in Defense Position; Barian's Force takes Gagaga Cowboy's last Xyz material and attaches it to Coach Lord as another Xyz material. She then activates Coach Lord's effect, detaching the stolen Summoner Monk and drawing and revealing an Overload Fusion.**

**Since Shadow Hazuki activated the effect of a Coach King this turn, she cannot conduct her Battle Phase. Instead, she activates two Super Rejuvenations. She then activates Magical Stone Excavation, discarding Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel and adding one of the Super Rejuvenations back to her hand. She then sets it and Overload Fusion and ends.**

**During her End Phase, Shadow Hazuki draws two cards for each dragon she discarded or tributed; she discarded 2, so she draws 4 cards. She draws Parsec the Interstellar Dragon, Tinplate Goldfish, Schwartzschild the Limit Dragon, and Radius the Half-Moon Dragon.**

**Doremi LP (7200) – Shadow Hazuki LP (7200)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Card Destruction.**

**Doremi sets Monster Reborn and Gagagaravenge. She then activates Card Destruction; both players discard their hands and draw cards equal to the number discarded. Doremi draws three cards (Magic Cylinder, Book of Eclipse, and Gagaga Magician) while Shadow Hazuki draws four (The White Stone of Legend, Trade-In, One for One, and Mystical Space Typhoon).**

**Doremi activates Book of Eclipse, flipping all monsters face-down. She then activates Gagagarevenge and uses it to revive Gagaga Girl. She then summons Gagaga Magician and flips Gagaga Cowboy face-up. She follows up by activating Magician's effect to make him Lv5; she uses Girl's effect to copy Magician's level. She then overlays Magician and Girl to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; since Gagagarevenge was sent to the graveyard due to Gagaga girl being used as Xyz material, all Xyz monsters Doremi controls gain 300 ATK. However, Gagaga Girl's effect does not apply since there are no face-up special summoned monsters on Hazuki's field and because Coach Lord cannot be targeted by card effects.**

**Doremi attacks the set Coach Lord with Machu Mech, destroying it. She then attacks directly with Gagaga Cowboy. She sets Magic Cylinder and ends.**

**During her End Phase, Shadow Hazuki activated Super Rejuvenation. Since she discarded three Dragon-type monsters this turn, she draws three cards; she draws Dragon's Mirror, Parsec the Interstellar Dragon, and Cards of Consonance.**

**Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Shadow Hazuki draws Tinplate Goldfish.**

**Shadow Hazuki activates Cards of Consonance, discarding The White Stone of Legend and drawing Limit Reverse and Night Beam; she adds Blue-Eyes White Dragon as per White Stone's effect. She follows up with Trade-In, discarding Blue-Eyes and drawing Super Rejuvenation and The White Stone of Legend. She then activates Overload Fusion, banishing Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon. Since it was special summoned, Shadow Hazuki can equip it with any Dragon-type monster in her graveyard; she chooses Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since there is now a Lv8 monster on her field, Shadow Hazuki can normal summon Parsec without tributing. She overlays Parsec with Cyberdark Dragon to Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. She follows up by activating Dragon's Mirror, banishing Radius, Scwarzschild, White Stone, and both Blue-Eyes' to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon.**

**At the start of the Battle Phase, Shadow Hazuki activates Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect, detaching Cyberdark Dragon and negating all other monster effects on the field and resetting their ATKs. She then attacks Machu Mech with Galaxy-Eyes. Doremi activates Magic Cylinder and rebounds the attack at Shadow Hazuki, but because she activated Galaxy-Eyes' effect, it gains 1000 ATK and can attack again. She attacks Gagaga Cowboy, destroying it. Shadow Hazuki then attacks Machu Mech with Five-Headed Dragon, destroying it too.**

**Shadow Hazuki sets Limit Reverse and activates Super Rejuvenation during her End Phase; since she discarded two Dragon-Type monsters, she draws two cards (Tannhauser Gate and Limiter Removal). She ends.**

**Doremi LP (2100) – Shadow Hazuki LP (4200)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Pot of Avarice.**

**She activates Pot of Avarice, returning Gagaga Cowboy, Summoner Monk, Star Drawing, Gagaga Magician, and Gagaga Girl to her deck and using DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole and Overlay Regen. She then activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. She then activates Monster Reborn, reviving Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. She follows up by activating Overlay Regen and attaches it to Machu Mech as Xyz material.**

**Doremi attacks Shadow Hazuki directly with Machu Mech. She ends.**

**Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Shadow Hazuki uses DESTINY DRAW to get Monster Reborn.**

**She activates Limit Reverse and uses it to revive Parsec. She then uses Monster Reborn to revive The White Stone of Legend. She follows this with Tannhauser Gate to make them both Lv9. Finally, she overlays both monsters to Xyz summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere.**

**Shadow Hazuki attacks Machu Mech with Dyson Sphere. During the Damage Step, she activates Limiter Removal to double Dyson Sphere's ATK. Machu Mech is destroyed.**

**Doremi LP (0) – Shadow Hazuki LP (1800)**

**Shadow Hazuki is the winner!**

* * *

_At first, I thought we could be friends. I really did. I was even hoping we could! But then she hurt me…and killed me later on. But I still hold onto the hope that we can get along someday!_

_What is with this Light Being?! I mean, come on! Does she have to be such an idealistic, happy-go-lucky idiot everywhere she goes?! Give me a break! She should be _thanking_ me for putting her out of her misery that time! And she thinks _we're_ actually going to be friends someday? Hah! Friendships between Shadows and Light Beings don't exist. Never have. And I will prove it once and for all when I beat her!_

_I warned her not to try befriending her again. Now I have to get her out of this mess! But I have to. Onee-chan isn't herself ever since she lost to Shadow Hazuki and Hazuki-chan isn't any better off, even after Majorin-san healed her injuries. I have to make this one count and win with her if I am to save her._

_With me and my partner in crime together, there's no way we can lose! Hey, Onee-chan! Are you getting this? Are you _learning_ from this? Are you? Are you!? ARE YOU?!_

* * *

_**Castor Ein and O'Lantern Ein have begun their approach…**_

**A/N: My apologies for any violent content present. However, the duels are those kind of duels…**


	6. Azzathoth Ein and O'Lantern Ein

-Azzathoth Ein and O'Lantern Ein-

* * *

It was a normal day today at Misora. Students went about, getting to their classes, and studying. However, the Ojamajos weren't quite in the normal today given what had happened yesterday.

Not only had Onpu and Hazuki been kidnapped by the Shadow Ojamajos and forced to duel, but they had lost too. And then when Doremi challenged Shadow Hazuki for their freedom, she lost…brutally. She had been depressed ever since.

"Hey, Dojimi!" Kotake called, "You wanna duel? I'm using a different deck this time!"

Doremi turned and glanced at him. She shook her head and continued on to class. Kotake looked a little worried.

"I think you may have humiliated her one time too many, Kotake," Kotake's friend, Takao Kimura, said, "You might want to give her some space."

Kotake nodded, but he wished to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Class let out at the usual time. Kotake wasn't the first out, as he found Masaru and Takao sitting at a table, dueling. The former's field had one Shooting Quasar Dragon while the latter had a set monster and two set spells or traps.

"Shooting Quasar attacks your set monster?" Masaru asked stoically.

Takao flipped over one of his set cards. "Dimensional Imprisonment. And you've already used Quasar's omni-negate."

Masaru shrugged and banished his monster. "Quasar effect?"

Takao flipped his other set card. "Warning of God."

Masaru passed his turn. Takao drew a card from his deck. He then placed it on his field face-up. "Tour Guide. Effect: Special summon another. Overlay both for Number 30. Flip Poison Mummy. You take 500. Swing for game?"

Masaru sighed and shook Takao's hand. It was then the two of them noticed Kotake standing there. Both got up and stretched a bit.

"So what brings you over?" Takao asked.

"Doremi-chan," Kotake replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ojamajos had made it to the Maho-Dou and began their usual routine. At least, they would have if Doremi had broken out of her sadness by then.

The others knew good and well to give the red-haired girl some space. As such, they decided to talk about it amongst themselves.

"You think Doremi-chan will be okay?" Aiko asked.

"She has to," Hazuki replied, "If it weren't for her, then…then we wouldn't be best friends."

"We would all be much worse off without her," Onpu added, "We have to make it up to her somehow…"

"Simply letting her win against one of us won't do any good," Pop reminded, "Shadow Hazuki did a number on her, even if we were able get out of the deal."

The six of them turned back over to Doremi. She was sitting by herself, staring at a middle distance and not focusing on anything in particular. She had a card in her hand; the angle prevented anyone from getting a good look at it, but the girls could safely assume that it was Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach.

"Do you…do you think her ace monster getting destroyed like that…had an effect on her?" Aiko asked.

"I can't say for sure," Onpu replied, "Whatever the case, Shadow Hazuki destroying Machu Mach like that was horrible."

"And it was overkill too," Pop added, "I'm afraid for Onee-chan. Someone has to do something! Anyone!"

Hana gave Pop a determined look. "Pop-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Hana-chan has an idea!"

The girls came in close to listen to the White Ojamajo's idea. Once she finished telling them, they gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Momoko half-shouted. She was fortunate she was able to keep control of herself so as to keep Doremi from noticing.

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan is serious! If we stage it and have Mama beat one of us in disguise, then-!"

"I already told you, Hana-chan," Pop warned, "It won't work."

"But we won't know until we try!"

"And if Onee-chan finds out?"

Hana looked down in disappointment. She was beginning to think her friends were right. "Then mama will…"

"Don't finish, Hana-chan," Hazuki comforted, "We'll think of something."

Hana frowned. Her plan wasn't as good as she thought it would be. Having one of the Ojamajos disguise themselves as a Shadow Ojamajo Doremi hadn't dueled yet and staging a kidnapping where Doremi had to win for their freedom sounded like a good idea at first. But looking back over it, it wasn't as good as she intended. Onpu was the only one with any real acting experience…and Doremi had witnessed her Shadow's deck, so she was out. And then there was the issue of replicating the Duel Tendril -as they called it- without it being the real deal and hurting the poor girl.

"I…Hana-chan needs some alone time…" Hana said in a defeated tone, "I guess I'll go out for a bit."

And with that, the white Ojamajo slowly walked out the door. Pop looked back and forth between each of the other Ojamajos. All of them looked worried. And for a good reason…

"Haha-chan!" Pop called. She ran after the white Ojamajo. "Chotto matte!"

"Nani?"

"I'm coming with you. It's too dangerous out there with our Shadows attacking us left and right!"

Hana looked at the red Ojamajo and nodded. "Un."

And with that, both young girls left the Maho-Dou. The others bid them farewell and returned to try and do something about Doremi's mood themselves. Yet none of them knew of three young boys who had been eavesdropping on them…

* * *

"Any idea where we're going?" Pop asked.

Hana and Pop had long since transformed and were now in the skies over Misora. It was nearing sunset and the red Ojamajo was starting to worry. She knew good and well how much more dangerous Shadows were at night and did not want to stick around until then. But her fellow wasn't as eager to return yet.

"Hana-chan want's to help Mama somehow," Hana replied, "But…Hana's idea didn't work."

At that, the white Ojamajo flew down to the ground. Pop followed with haste, but became alarmed when Hana began heading for a clearing. And considering what keeps happening when they go to cleainrgs…

"Hana-chan!" Pop called.

It was too late. Hana had already landed…and nothing happened.

"Shadow Ojamajos!" Hana shouted, "Hana-chan challenges you!"

Just then, a dark tendril shot out of the bushes and wrapped around the blonde-haired girl's arm. Hana jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly calmed down when she recalled that she pretty much _asked_ for this.

The tendril's origin, Shadow Hana, emerged from the bushes.

"I'm lucky Black Queen-sama was there to guide me here," Shadow Hana remarked, "Otherwise, I would've missed the chance to tear you apart!"

Pop stayed in the air, watching the two. And then another tendril shot out of the bushes and wrapped around her arm. Moments later, the red Ojamajo was forced down by the tendrils' origin: Shadow Pop.

"And you thought you could watch them safely from up there?" Shadow Pop mocked.

"If it's a duel you want," Shadow Hana began. She clapped her hands once. Seconds later, five wine-like protrusions emerged from her glove and quickly made the shape of five circles. A deck holster and graveyard slot appeared as well.

"Then it's a duel you get!" Shadow Pop finished. She inserted her Shadow Poron into a slot on a bracelet she wore. Moments later, a Duel Disk had sprung from it.

"But do we really have to fight to kill?" Hana asked sadly, "Can't we just play for fun?"

"Let me think," Shadow Hana sarcastically replied, "Oh wait: NO. FREAKING. WAY!"

"Just get your Duel Disks ready," Shadow Pop griped.

Pop replied by inserting her Poron into the slot on her bracelet. Moments later, her Duel Disk sprung out. Hana reluctantly followed suit. She clapped her hands once. Right then and there, five vines emerged from her glove, the ends of which sprouted into flowers. A deck holster and graveyard slot also appeared in their usual places.

"What Shadow Hazuki did to Onee-chan," Pop began, "It's unforgivable!"

"And we're supposed to care, why?" Shadow Pop retorted.

"Do we have to fight like this?" Hana asked tearfully.

"You're the one who challenged us, Light Hana," Shadow Hana retorted, "Your idealism…and your 'happy-go-lucky' BS…not to mention all that unwarranted attention you get! You _deserve_ what we're about to do to you!"

Hana felt her resolve falter. Pop looed angrily at the white Shadow, who replied with a smug grin. Shadow Pop shrugged and similar smugness and set her deck.

"This duel will be a tag duel," Shadow Hana explained, "But all players will have separate fields, graveyards, etc. and will not be able to activate anything once they're beaten. Got all of that?"

"I believe we do," Pop retorted.

All four of the LP meters raced to 8000. Their Duel Disks resonated with one another, drawing all four of them to the realm between Ningen Kai and Kage Kai.

"Duel!" all four of them shouted.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Hana and Pop left the shop. Doremi was still in her state of shock and it was making her fellow Ojamajos more and more worried by the minute. Onpu had managed to get permission from Doremi to take the card she held, confirming that it was indeed Machu Mach; she was also thankful that Doremi was still able to be reasonable when she needed to be. But the purple Ojamajo felt odd holding the card and took it to the others. They too felt strange with it.

"Do any of you feel that?" Onpu asked as she passed the card.

"Yeah," Aiko replied after touching it, "But…what is it?"

"It…doesn't feel right," Momoko added, touching it too.

"It feels like…" Hazuki began.

"Pain," Onpu finished, "And it isn't just the card's pain either."

"So you're saying that Doremi-chan felt the same pain as the card when it was…" Aiko began, but gulped when she reached the last part.

"I believe so. And judging by how Shadow Hazuki did it…it's no wonder Doremi-chan is like this now."

"But how can the card itself feel pain?" Aiko asked, "It just that: A card that we pooled our money to buy for Doremi-chan."

The girls exchanged looks of distress and confusion. None of them could come up with an answer. Though a bit of thinking later…

"Maybe it has something to do with this 'resonance' Majo Toron-san spoke of earlier?" Hazuki guessed.

"Then let's head on over to Majo Kai then?" Aiko suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Losers go first, Light Hana," Shadow Hana said.

Hana nodded. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at the card she drew along with her opening hand. Hana-chan activates Reinforcement! With this, Hana-chan can add any Lv4 or below Warrior-type to her hand! Pollux-san will do!" Hana took the card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Hana-chan summons Sacred Gredi!"

At once, a celestial knight appeared. She wielded a scepter and glistened like stars in the sky (1600/1400).

"Gredi-chan no kouka hatsudou! When normal summoned, Hana-chan can special summon any Lv4 Sacred from her hand! Awareru, Sacred Kaust!"

Gredi waved her scepter. Moments later, a portal opened, from which another knight appeared; he was seemingly part horse, wielded a bow and arrow, and, like Gredi, glistened like the stars on the sky (1800/700).

"And now Kaust-kun can activate his ability! Sacred Charge!" Hana shouted. Kaust glowed brilliantly as his level rose by 1. "And Kaust-kun can use this twice per turn, so do it again!" Kaust obeyed and turned to Gredi. Hi glow illuminated her too, raising her level by 1. "Hana-chan follows with this: Star Sign of the Sacred!"

Then and there, the insignia of the Sacreds speared in the sky.

"And now…with these two Lv5 LIGHT monsters, Hana-chan can build the Overlay Network!"

Gredi and Kaust transformed into golden orbs of energy and quickly spiraled upward. A vortex, one the glowed a brilliant silver and white, opened and accepted both monsters. An explosion of golden energy erupted from within.

"Descend, Sacred Pleiades!" Hana called. And as on command, a large warrior appeared from the vortex and floated down to Hana's side. He wielded a large, crescent-shaped blade and his cape's underside was the very sky itself (2500/1500). And no sooner than he arrived, the Star Sign glowed. Whenever a Sacred xyz monster is special summoned to my field, Star Sign gives Hana-chan a new card!"

Hana took the card from her deck. She smiled at what she drew.

"Hana-chan sets two cards. Turn end!"

And just like that, two reversed cards appeared behind Pleiades.

Shadow Hana sighed with annoyance. "Generic Sacred plays, blah blah blah, two set card, blah blah blah," she deadpanned, "Give me a break. So you really believe that the standard first turn Pleiades is at all scary?"

"Eh…"

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Hana half-shouted, "First, I play Hieroglyphic Seal of Gatheirng! This lets me add any Hieroglyph Dragon to my hand! I choose this!" Shadow Hana revealed Hieroglyphic dragon – Tfeni Dragon and added it to her hand. "And since you have a monster and I have none, I can bring it out immediately!"

Shadow Hana placed her card on the slot. Immediately, a large sphere appeared before everyone. It quickly began unfolding, sprouting limbs, appendages, and finally a pair of wings. A head with horns below the jaw sprouted outward. Once it was finished, it was no longer a sphere but a grand dragon (2100/1400).

Hana looked alarmed by the dragon's appearance. "Pleiades no kouka hatsudou!" Hana said desperately, "By detaching one Overlay, Pleiades can return any card to the hand! Hana-chan chooses Tfeni!"

Pleiades absorbed one of the lights orbiting through his blade. Immediately, he swung hard, sending a crescent at the dragon. It could withstand the blast and found itself retreating back into its mitress's hand.

Shadow Hana gave a look of smugness. "You amateur! My dragon wasn't 'normal summoned' per se. Observe!" She placed the card back on the slot. Immediately, Tfeni reappeared on the field. It looked more than a little annoyed at Pleiades. "I can special summon him all day as long as the field remains to his liking."

Hana bit her lip at her mistake.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll normal summon Hieroglyphic Dragon – Dragon Giev!" Another, smaller sphere appeared by Tfeni's side. It too unfolded just like the formers and, soon enough, it resembled a dragon. This one was more bipedal and seemed more into physical combat (1800/400). "And now, I'll activate Dragonic Tactics! By tributing any two dragons on my field, I can special summon any Lv8 Dragon-type monster from my deck!"

Tfeni and Giev withdrew back into their spherical forms. Then, their current forms became clear while energy transferred to the spell card. Finally, the card transformed into a portal, from which a massive, red dagger appeared. Shadow Hana picked it up.

"_The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of despair and my very minion._" Shadow Hana threw the dagger-like piece upward. "_Embodiment of light, descend now!_ Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Stars began swirling into the dagger. A massive brilliance erupted form it. Once it finally subsided, a massive, bluish dragon flew down and landed by the white Shadow's side. Its eyes were miniature galaxies (3000/2500).

"And when Tfeni and Giev are tributed, I can special summon any Normal Dragon-type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard!...so long as their ATK and DEF becomes 0. So come, Blue-Eyes white Dragon! And Hieroglyphic Seal of the God Dragon!"

At once, the empty spheres glowed. Once that subsided, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon inhabited one of them; it seemed to be in a slumber (3000-0/2500-0). The other one transformed into a massive golden sphere (0/0).

"That's three Lv8 monsters!" Pop warned. She dreaded what was coming next.

"Oh, don't get tied in a knot," Shadow Hana retorted, "None of us can attack until we all take a turn, so it's better if I do this!" All three of her monsters transformed into orbs of golden energy. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Al three orbs spiraled into a red vortex. An explosion of red energy erupted from it immediately after. "Appear now! Enthusiastic Coach King Giantrainer!"

And with that, the massive warrior emerged. He cracked his neck in anticipation for what was about to come (2800/2000).

"And I will activate Coach King's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can draw a card and reveal it, and if it's a monster, one of you will get burned for 800 damage! And I can use his effect three times per turn!" The three orange lights orbiting coach King vanished into his club. He slammed it down three times while Shadow Hana drew her cards. They were Hieroglyphic Dragon – Shiyu Dragon, Tfeni, and Giev. Shadow Hana smirked. "Guess who's receiving the damage?"

The shockwaves from Coach King's club rippled across the field. Hana braced herself, but the attack was too much for her. She was knocked to the ground as her Life Points fell to 5600.

"And now, I will follow by activating Rank Up Magic – Barian's Force! And I target Coach King!" Shadow Hana shouted. Hana and Pop gasped in shock while Shadow Pop gave a deadpan smirk. "With this monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz Change!" The Barian Insignia appeared beneath Coach King for a brief moment. Then, Coach King turned into a magenta orb of energy and spiraled up into a dark vortex. "The true emerging power of Barian, bring your might to my side! Chaos Xyz: Enthusiastic Coach God Ultimatrainer!"

A massive gate appeared from the vortex, one that was locked with the Barian Emblem. The being behind it struck repeatedly until the lock finally broke. The Gate opened, and the powerful, Barian-powered upgraded form of Giantrainer burst forth and landed by Shadow Hana's side (3800/2300). He had a magenta crystal hovering before him.

"And don't forget the other power of Barian's Force," Shadow Hana said in a faux-warning manner. A magenta lash emerged from one of Ultimatrainer's massive swords and took the last light from Pleiades. He collapsed to one knee as his last material was forcibly taken from him and transformed into another crystalized material for his enemy. "And as long as Ultimatrainer has any Xyz monster attached to him, I can detach any Overlay to draw and reveal a card; you take 800 damage if it happens to be a monster!"

The same magenta crystal that used to be Pleiades's overlay transformed back into energy and was absorbed into Ultimatrainer's blade. He then swung it as Shadow Hana drew her card: It was Xyz Reborn, so the blade's energy couldn't make it to Hana.

"What a shame," Shadow Hana sighed, "I will activate Trade-In. By discarding any Lv8 monster from hand, I can draw two cards!" She discarded her card, and drew two new ones. She then inserted a card into a slot, causing a reversed card to appear behind Ultimatrainer. "I will set one card. Turn end!"

"And during our End Phase, Hana-chan will activate Proclamation of the Royal Palace!" Hana exclaimed. One of her set cards, the aforementioned trap, revealed itself. "With this in place, all other trap cards are negated!"

"Tch! Whatever!" Shadow Hana turned toward Pop. "Kisama no Turn!"

Pop grit her teeth and drew her card. She gave it a hard look before continuing.

"Since you have monsters and my field fits, I can special summon Haze Beast Gryps in Defense Position!" A burst of fire erupted before the red Ojamajo. And from it, a gryphon seemingly made partly from that fire emerged (200/2100). "Next, I will tribute it to summon Haze Beast Peryton!" Gryps burst into fire. Then, a creature of flame that looked like a cross between a deer and a phoenix took its place (1600/1700).

"I know what that thing can do," Shadow Pop said, "So I think I'll use this on it!" Shadow Pop discarded a card. Then and there, a winged figure appeared over the field (0/0) "Effect Veiler!" Effect Veiler shot the red Shadow a confused look. "What are you doing? Null that thing's effects!"

"He can't," Pop retorted, "Look closer at Peryton!" Shadow Hana face-palmed while Shadow Pop couldn't make heads or tails on what was going on. To her, the beast seemed to have a slight haze. "Haze Beasts cannot be targeted by card effects, including Effect Veiler!"

"Damn it!" Shadow Pop screeched, "Whatever then. I'll just negate Pleiades' abilities instead!"

"Even though Pleiades can't use them anyway?" Shadow Hana deadpanned.

Shadow Pop groaned as Effect Veiler gave a disapproving shake of his head. He flew over to Pleiades and sheathed him in his suppressing light, but the powerful knight really didn't feel it. Once that was finished, the angelic spellcaster vanished.

"That…was embarrassing…" Shadow Pop groaned.

"Remember this next time, Shadow Pop-chan," the white Shadow advised. The pink-haired Shadow nodded in agreement.

Even Pop felt a bit bad -and amused- at her Shadow's slip-up. "Uh, well, I think I'm just going to use Peryton's ability. By tributing him and sending a FIRE monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can special summon any two Haze Beasts from my deck!" Peryton immolated itself. Then, another monster, a creature that resembled a sphinx, appeared and merged with the flames too. Finally, two shapes took form: Another sphinx (1900/1900) and a three-headed dog of fire (2000/200). Meet Haze Beast Spinx and Haze Beast Cerberus!"

"And let me guess: They're also untargetable?" Shadow Pop asked. Pop nodded. "Relying on target-proof monsters, huh?"

"Urusai! I activate Spinx's ability! I call one type of card…monster, spell, or trap…and then send one card from the top of my deck to my gravreyard. If the sent card is the declared type, then Spinx can revive any FIRE monster from my graveyard!" Spinx began to flare up. It then looked at Pop and presented its riddle. "I call…spell!"

Spinx spread her wings. Pop took the top card from her deck and revealed it. It made her feel relief and anger at the same time.

The card she lost…was Black Hole.

Pop mentally cursed herself as she placed the card into the slot. Shadow Pop and Shadow Hana snickered, but the red Ojamajo shot them a slightly smug look.

"Even if it was a powerful card, a spell card is still a spell card," Pop explained, "Which means Spinx will bring back any FIRE monster from my graveyard. So come on back, Gryps!"

Spinx gave an approving smile and her spread wings burst into flame. A portel formed from that same fire and allowed Gryps to come back to life. The burning gryphon screeched as it landed by Pop's side.

"She has three Lv6 FIRE monsters," Shadow Hana said grimly.

"Exactly!" Pop shouted, "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Gryps, Cerberus, and Spinx transformed into orbs of red energy and quickly spiraled into a red vortex. "_From the haze of flame comes a great new power. Come forth and transform all into fiery stone!_ Xyz summon! Be born, Haze Beast Basilicock!"

"And this is the part where Shadow Hazuki-chan would say 'Basili-WHAT?!', wouldn't you agree?" Shadow Pop deadpanned.

"Try again," Shadow Hana replied.

Basilicock emerged from the vortex. It resembled a large chicken, but its tail was long and snake-like and its eyes seemed to stare into the souls of everyone who looked into them (2500/1800).

"And since Basilicock has three Overlays, it gains 200 for each one!" Pop explained defiantly. The three red lights orbiting Basilicock glowed brightly. The creature seemed to draw power from them. (2500-3100/1800). "And it had a special ability too!"

"I know what it does, Light Pop," shadow Hana replied, "Basilicock can detach an Overlay to banish any monster from our fields or graveyards." She snickered, "But Ultimatrainer has another ability that he doesn't need Xyz monsters for…He cannot be targeted by ANY card effects!"

Pop took a step back. She looked at the card itself, and sure enough it had that effect Shadow Hana claimed it had. She couldn't argue with Shadow Hana's words this time and she didn't feel the need to banish anything from the white Shadow's graveyard.

"I will set one card. Turn end!"

"So you set a trap card…while Proclamation is out?" Shadow Pop asked, "I see what you're planning, Light Pop. You're trying to prepare for when we use something to get rid of Light Hana's trap card…" she snickered, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She frowned at her opening hand. "I…_really_ could've used that Effect Veiler later…But for now, I activate the spell Foolish Burial! With this, I can send any monster from my deck to the graveyard…like Burning Knuckler Switchhitter!"

Shadow Pop took the card from her deck and tossed it into the graveyard. An after image of Switchhitter appeared for a brief moment before vanishing again.

"Next, I summon Burning Knuckler Headgear!" Shadow Pop placed the card on her Duel Disk. Immediately, a rocky being appeared. He wore the headgear of a boxer (1000/1800). "Headgear no kouka hatsudou! When he's normal summoned, I can send any Burning Knuckler from my deck to my graveyard! I choose Burning Knuckler Glass Jaw!" A massive, muscle-bound, green boxer appeared for a brief moment before vanishing as well. "And since I control a Burning Knuckler, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Spar to my field!"

At once, another boxer appeared. This one had protection on his forearms and seemed built more for practice than actual combat (1200/1400).

"Of course, I have to forgo my Battle Phase this turn…but then again, why not?"

_This isn't good,_ Pop thought, _both of them took advantage of the fact that they can't conduct their Battle Phases anyway. And now Shadow Pop has two Lv4 Burning Knucklers on her field. And I _hate _fighting that Xyz monster!_

"With these two Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Shadow Pop shouted. Immediately, Spar and Headgear transformed into orbs of red energy and spiraled down into another red vortex. "Xyz summon! Appear now, Burning Knuckler – Leadblow the Bound Barbarian!"

And just like that, a fiery explosion erupted from the vortex. When it cleared, a lone being stood in its place. He was massive, even when compared to the earlier green Burning Knuckler, but his arms were held in a brace (2200/2000).

"Turn end." Shadow Pop smirked. "And just try to survive it!"

Hana looked at both Shadow Hana's and Shadow Pop's monsters. She was shocked to see something so powerful at the moment. She then shot a tearful look at her Shadow.

"Shadow Hana?" Hana began, "Why can't we be friends?"

"Because you're a Light Being and I'm a Shadow," Shadow Hana replied, "Do you really think it's possible?"

"But what about Kada and Skaj? They seem like buddies!"

"That bastard and that heartless monster don't look like it to me! But I think we're going off topic here. Kisama no Turn!"

"Demo ne-!"

Shadow Hana gave an aggravated sigh. "Tell you what. If you want to be friends this badly, then how about a deal? If you win, I'll put aside my hate for you…permanently. If you lose, then you're coming with me as my prisoner!"

"Weren't you and Shadow Pop going to do that to us anyway?" Pop inquired.

"Not anymore. When she loses, you will be the messenger."

"Hana-chan! You can't make this deal!" Pop begged, "She's trying to trick you! Don't listen to her!"

Hana looked back and forth between Pop and Shadow Hana. The former looked back with fear in her eyes while the latter had a predatory look on her face. She closed her eyes to think.

_What do you think I should do, Pleiades?_ Hana mentally asked.

Pleiades seemed to hear her as he had turned toward the white Ojamajo. Hana felt is response.

"Shadow Hana…You have a deal!"

"Hana-chan…!" Pop said with despair.

"Hana-chan wants to believe there's good in the Shadows, Pop-chan," Hana replied, "And this…this is the only way to be sure." She then turned to the duel at hand. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Hana-chan summons Sacred Leonis!"

At once, another knight of the stars descended. No sooner than he did, he brandished his weapon: Energy claws (1000/1800).

"Leonis-kun has an ability! Once per turn, he can call another Sacred as a normal summon! And Hana-chan chooses Sacred Sheratan!" Leonis slashed the air with his claws, creating the Sacred's insignia. Another knight of the stars descended in response, this one having a theme based on a goat or ram (700/1900). "And Sheratan-san has an ability too! When normal summoned, he can prepare another Sacred and add it to my hand!" Hana took a card from her deck -Sombre- and added it to her hand. Then, Sheratan and Leonis turned into orbs of golden energy. "And with these two Lv3 LIGHT monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters spiraled into a new vortex. This one was no different from the one Pleiades emerged from other than it being smaller. Moments later, another knight of the stars emerged, this one being like a minotaur who dual-wielding heavy blades that had red rings below their hilts (1900/1100).

"Meet Sacred Hyades!" Hana chortled. Shadow Hana gave a deadpan sigh in annoyance just as the Star Sign began glowing. "Oh! Hana-chan almost forgot! She summoned a Sacred Xyz to her field, so Star Sign gives Hana-chan a card!" The light form the Star Sign touched Hana's deck, making it glow too and letting her draw a card. She smiled again "Here's another Star Sign!" Hana inserted the card she just drew into the slot. And sure enough, anther Sacred insignia appeared by the first one. "And now for Hyades-kun's ability! By detaching one Overlay, Hyades can force all opponent's monsters to defend themselves! Go! Heaven's Warning!"

One of the lights orbiting Hyades entered his blade. He then raised it, where it began glowing brightly. Ultimatrainer and Leadblow were unable to stand the light and felt threatened by it, causing them to switch to Defense Position.

"And now, Hana-chan uses Hyades to build the Overlay Network!" Hana declared. Hyades nodded at Pleiades and turned into golden energy. He then spiraled up into a silver and gold vortex. "_Light of the stars, unite as one! Descend and be the guide of my path!_ Xyz summon! Descend from the stars, Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!"

And just like that, a massive, mechanical dragon appeared from the vortex. Its wings had the stars on them and is body had many similarities with the other Sacred Xyz monsters (2700/2000). It seemed to have rushed there and was now paying the price. The second Star Sign glowed, allowing Hana to draw yet another card.

"This is really a shame, Light Hana," Shadow Hana said, "When Messier 7 is Xyz summoned that way, you can't use any of its abilities this turn…and it will be destroyed long before then!"

"We'll see, shadow Hana," Hana replied, "But your Chaos Xyz is defending…" The white Ojamajo looked up at Pleiades and Messier 7. "Messier 7! Attack Ultimatrainer! Supreme Radiance of the Sacred!"

Messier 7 flew up into the sky and gathered its power together. Despite not quite being in top shape, the powerful Sacred managed the job, blasting upgraded Xyz monster with a powerful beam of light. Coach God was disintegrated.

"And now…Pleiades! Attack Shadow Hana directly!" Pleiades obeyed Hana. He leapt into the air and swung down hard, striking the white Shadow and sending her down to 5500 Life Points. "Turn end!"

Shadow Hana got back up after that. She was giggling menacingly. "You know, Light Hana? I'm starting to think you're not as good of heart as you think you are…but enough of that. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The white Shadow gave her new card a hard look. The rest of her hand made her smile maliciously. "Since you control monsters and I don't, guess who's here to say 'hello'!" Right then and there, a familiar-looking sphere appeared. It unfolded, revealing Tfeni. "And now, I will tribute it to special summon Hieroglyphic Dragon – Shiyu Dragon!"

Tfeni withdrew into is spherical form while its essence was used to enable another sphere to emerge. This one had blue lines about it. And as it unfolded, it quickly became apparent that it was more formidable than Tfeni (2200/1000).

"And don't forget what happens when Tfeni is tributed…and the card I special summon is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The mighty dragon appeared within Tfeni's empty sphere (3000-0/2500-0). It appeared ready to battle, despite its seeming slumber. "And now, I will normal summon Giev!" Once again, the smaller sphere of give appeared and unfolded. "Next, I will activate another Dragonic Tactics! No points for guessing who's coming…"

And just like that, Shiyu and Giev withdrew into their spherical forms as their energy was taken and formed into a portal. Another giant dagger appeared in Shadow Hana's hands. And after throwing it into the air, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon formed around it again and descended.

"And I think I'll put my final Blue-Eyes in Shiyu's sphere while a Hieroglyphic Seal of the God Dragon goes into Giev's!" At once, another Blue-Eyes appeared, this one inside Shiyu's now-empty sphere (3000-0/2500-0) while Giev's sphere expanded and became filled again. The former also looked ready to battle despite its slumber. "Next, I play Resurrection of the Dead! With this, I can bring back any monster from any graveyard. I choose my other Seal of the God Dragon!"

And with that, the ankh that appeared forced open a portal to the graveyard, from which the giant sphere emerged.

"The time has come, Light Hana! The time to see just how powerful my monsters are!" Both Seals turned into golden orbs of energy and spiraled into a new, galaxy-like vortex. "With these two Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Just after the two monsters entered, an explosion of rainbow-colored energy erupted from within. And no sooner than it did, a familiar-looking sealed core appeared. "_Roar throughout the universe! Revive, from the source of all galaxies that flows back far through time! Manifest yourself and lead me to victory!_ Xyz summon! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Immediately, the core began opening up. It split into four separate halves before extending numerous members, each of which becoming the very limbs and wings of the mighty dragon sealed within. Once fully formed, the dragon let out a powerful roar as it seemed to stretch (3000/2500).

"And now I'll enter my Battle Phase," Shadow Hana said, "And since I'm doing that, I may as well use Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's ability! Go! Tachyon Transmigration!"

On its mistress's orders, Tachyon Dragon absorbed one of the lights orbiting it and returned to its sealed form. Then, it exuded a brilliant rainbow light in all directions. Leadblow, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Pleiades, Messeir 7, and Basilicock (3100-1500/1800) were all weakened by the light while the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons burst forth from their spheres, fully awake and roaring to battle (0-3000/0-2500).

"What…what happened?" Hana asked, scared.

"Tachyon Transmigration allows Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon to reset time to a degree and choose its destiny according to its wishes…all while nulling the abilities of every other monster on the field and resetting their ATK and DEF!" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon re-emerged from its sealed form, slightly bigger than its previous form. "And it does wonders for releasing my Blue-Eyes White Dragons' power!"

Hana didn't like the look of this. Four monsters with 3000 ATK now existed on Shadow Hana's field, one of which presented a very dangerous threat in its own right. She looked at her hand and saw only one hope. Unfortunately, it could only stall for some time until she gets a viable enough card to finish the job.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Shadow Hana shouted, "Attack Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The first Blue-Eyes white Dragon flew high into the air. It took aim…and launched its signature and infamous breath weapon. The weakened Sacred looked up into it, expecting it to be over soon.

"Hana-chan activates the effect of Honest!" Hana shouted as she discarded her card. Moments later, The angel known as Honest appeared above Messier 7. Its presence empowered the Sacred (2700-5700/2000). "Messier 7! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Supreme Radiance of the Sacred!"

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 retaliated with its own breath weapon. The two powerful attacks collided head-on. It seemed to equal out, but with Honest supporting Messier 7's power, its victory was assured. The Burst Stream of Destruction was halted and split apart as the Supreme Radiance of the Sacred powered through. It impacted with the mighty dragon, which gaze one final roar as it fell in battle and disintegrated. What remained of both the dragon and the attack that slew it rained down on Shadow Hana, reducing her to 2800 Life Points.

"So what if you did a number on me? Big deal!" Shadow Hana griped. She built upon her point by turning her attention to Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. It observed what had transpired minutes earlier and seemed to gain a knowing look (3000-4000/2500). "My Galacy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon only got stronger because of your Honest! And it can attack twice this turn! But first…Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Basilicock! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon recovered somewhat form its counterpart's energy upon its mistress's command. It let out a roar as it charged its breath weapon. Basilicock glared at the dragon before launching a barrage of fire balls, but to no avail. Galaxy-Eyes' attack effortlessly pushed aside the attempted counter attack and struck true, vaporizing Basilicock and throwing Pop to the ground. Her Life Points fell to 7500 as a result.

"I'm not done yet! I need as few opponents as possible for this to work. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Attack Light Pop directly! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" Pop had only a brief moment to register what was happening when the blast struck. She screamed in agony as her Life Points fell to 3500.

"Pop-chan!" Hana screamed.

"Hit her again," Shadow Hana nonchalantly commanded. Tachyon Dragon seemed all too eager to comply. Pop recovered just in time to see Shadow Hana's dragon charge up another attack. She closed her eyes…

Tachyon Dragon's attack struck true once again, knocking Pop to the ground and making her lose consciousness as her Life Points fell to 0.

Pop loses!

"Hey!" Shadow Pop griped, "I'M the one who's supposed to beat Light Pop!"

"Who else was there to target?!" Shadow Hana retorted, "Besides, the fewer opponents, the better!"

Hana was beside herself. "How…how can you do this?!"

Shadow Hana turned toward the white Ojamajo. "Still want to be friends with me, Light Hana?!" she angrily inquired, "I've asked you this before, Light Hana. And now I ask again: What makes you think we want to be friends with Light Beings?"

Hana thought back on that day. The day she first met Shadow Hana. She remembered it quite well, including how she violently rejected her offer of friendship, how she chased and attacked her repeatedly, and how she killed her.

"And what makes you think we want to be friends with Light Beings now?" Shadow Hana added, "Face it! Your desire to befriend a Shadow is a lost cause! Always has been, always will be!"

"That's…That's not true!" Hana shouted, "Hana-chan can hear it in your voice…you don't have as much hatred as you say you do…"

"URUSAI!" Shadow Hana grit her teeth in rage. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Destroy that Pleiades! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Hana looked on in horror as her opponent's last monster fired its breath weapon at Pleiades. The powerful knight from the stars tried to withstand the attack, but to no avail. He was vaporized by the powerful attack…and it kept going until it struck Hana, dropping her to 5100 Life Points.

"So what does that tell you?!" Shadow Hana yelled, "Anyway, Kisama no Turn!"

"…nani?" Hana asked in confusion.

"Light Pop already lost," Shadow Pop explained, "So you get to take her turn."

"Eh? Oh! Gomen ne! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana half-shouted. She looked at the card she drew and gulped. "Hana-chan will summon Sacred Sombres!" As soon as Hana placed the card on the slot, a figure appeared. This one seemed humanoid in appearance, but its wings were the same as Messier 7's, as was most of the rest of its body (1550/1600). "Sombres no kouka hatsudou! By banishing one Sacred from Hana-chan's graveyard, Sombres-san can take a fallen Sacred and return it to my hand! Hana-chan sacrifices Leonis to return Pollux!"

Sombres conjured two orbs; the first contained Pollux while the second contained Leonis. Leonis nodded and allowed Sombres to drain his energy to give Pollux a second chance. Hana added Pollux's card to her hand while pocketing Leonis' card.

"And whenever Sombres uses her ability, Hana-chan can summon another Sacred! So come on back, Pollux-san!" Pollux appeared back on the field as per Sombres' call. The two of them nodded at one another and turned into orbs of golden energy and wasted no time in spiraling into a silvery vortex. "And with these two Lv4 Sacred monsters, Hana-chan can build the Overlay Network! Descend, Sacred Beehive!"

It was as Hana ordered: Another knight from the stars emerged from the vortex. He wielded two powered gauntlets that seemed to produce energy. He wasn't obviously mechanical, but there was evidence (2400/800). At the same time, both Star Signs glowed brilliantly, allowing Hana to draw two cards.

"And now…Beehive! Attack Leadblow!" Beehive obeyed Hana's request and brandished his powered gauntlets. Leadblow braced himself, but without his abilities, he could not withstand the powerful fist his adversary and was quickly KO'd. "Attack her directly…Messier 7! Supreme Radiance of the Sacred!"

Messier 7 obeyed Hana's command and blasted Shadow Pop. She was thrown to the ground as her Life Points fell to 5300.

"Hana-chan ends."

* * *

"I have a theory, girls," Majo Toron began.

The girls had arrived at the Majo Kai clinic roughly an hour ago and had been listening intently to what the inventive Witch had been saying. So far, she had explained that the resonance that had been going on had the power to weaken those who lose in the card game. But when she learned of the pain Number 33 seemed to be exuding, she was stumped.

In addition, Majo Heart had detected some injuries that had lingered from when Hazuki was nearly killed by Shadow Onpu earlier. Majorin quickly retrieved the Seven Seals and used their combined power, via her Super Witch form, to heal those remaining injuries. She quickly powered down so as not to waste anything.

"It has been established that our magic can do anything if the Witch using it is strong enough. But all Witches are collectively resonating with it; therefore, I believe we may be inadvertently bringing this game and its monsters…to life!"

The five Ojamajos, Majo Heart, Majo Rika, and Majorin were speechless. It explained a lot about what had been happening recently, but it was still a lot to take in.

"Is it possible that certain storylines in the cards are also coming to life too?" Majo Heart asked.

"It's highly possible," Majo Toron replied, "No. I'm _certain_ that's what's happening."

"The storyline of the Verz," Majorin surmised, "It starts back at the beginning of the Duel Terminal storyline."

"Not a lot of us really know that one," Aiko remarked, "But if those cards are what we think they are…"

"Then we could be facing a horde eventually!" Momoko gasped.

"In which case, we will have to seal off Majo Kai from Mahoutsukai Kai and Ningen Kai," Majo Heart said urgently. She then looked at Jou-sama's slumbering form. "Going by what we've learned, I'm willing to bet the reason Jou-sama is so ill is because she's rejecting the Verz's power."

"So you're saying that if Jou-sama perseveres, then she'll overcome the infection?" Onpu asked. Majo Heart shook her head. "Oh…"

"But what about Doremi-chan?" Hazuki asked, changing back.

Majo Toron clutched her chin. "One thing I've detected about her card is that…well…it's hard to explain." The inventive Witch shook her head. "Okay, in short: It isn't just Doremi's magic running through her deck, though hers is easily the most apparent. I'm picking up _several_ magicks. More specifically, the rest of you as well as Hana-chan's and Pop-chan's! If that's the case, then the resonation is more powerful with her and therefore literally brings the card to life and even grants it sentience!"

Majo Rika, Aiko, Momoko, and Doremi gave weird looks at Majo Toron. Hazuki and Onpu gasped. Majorin and Majo Heart raised their eyebrows.

"Sentience appearing in these cards…?" Majorin inquired.

Aiko's eyes went wide. "And it ain't just Doremi-chan's cards, but everyone else's!"

"Such as that Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Shadow Hazuki used!" Onpu added, "Shadow Hana claimed it was hers and that Shadow Hazuki stole it…and it seemed to hate her a lot and even _approved_ of Doremi-chan using its own power to attack Shadow Hazuki!"

"Then the resonance is proceeding faster than anyone ever thought possible," Majo Toron surmised, "And if these cards are gaining sentience, then…then…!"

"I don't even want to think of it!" Majorin interrupted. She then turned to the Ojamajos. "You girls go on ahead. I'll see if I can rid Jou-sama of the Verz. Then we can try sealing it all away…"

The girls nodded and began their departure.

"I have perfected my Verz detection spell," Majo Heart explained, "It will be useful as long as this crisis persists."

"We will keep that in mind," Majo Rika replied, "Now we have to relay this to Hana-chan and Pop-chan. I'm sure they're back at the shop by now…"

And with that, Majo Rika and the Ojamajos departed from the clinic.

* * *

Things weren't looking up for Hana whatsoever. She had just ended her turn without defeating any of her opponents and Pop was already down. Her field had a number of cards out, but her own Proclamation of the Royal Palace prevented the stronger ones from activating.

And it was now Shadow Pop's turn.

"It's really a shame your own trap is working against you, Light Hana," Shadow Hana remarked, "Maybe you should've taken that card out?"

"Can I have my turn now?!" Shadow Pop griped. Shadow Hana gave a deadpan sigh. "Arigatou! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The red Shadow smirked at the card she had drawn. "First, I will normal summon Burning Knuckler Switchhitter!" A hooded boxer appeared by Shadow Pop's side (1500/1400). "Switchhiter no kouka hatsudou! When he's normal summoned, I can bring back ANY Burning Knuckler from my graveyard! I think I'll revive Glassjaw!"

Switchhitter launched a number of lightning-fast jabs at the air. For some inexplicable reason, the barrage was able to create a portal from which the massive green boxer from earlier emerged (2000/0).

"Next, I will activate the spell Resurrection of the Dead! With this, I can bring back any monster from any graveyard! I choose Burning Knuckler Headgear!" The trademark ankh from the card appeared. A portal opened from beneath it, allowing Headgear to come back from the graveyard. All three Burning Knucklers exchanged looks and nodded before transforming into orbs of red energy. "And with these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

All three orbs spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex not unlike the one Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon dragon emerged from. Once all three had entered, a rainbow-colored explosion erupted from its center. Then, a sealed form shaped like an infinity symbol made of squares emerged. It quickly split apart and transformed into a blue and yellow humanoid shape with very much oversized shoulder blades (2500/1600).

"Rise! Number 105: Burning Knuckler – Cestus the Meteor!" Shadow Pop shouted. "But I'm not done yet! I follow by activating Rank Up Magic – Barian's Force! With this, I use Cestus the Meteor to rebuild the Overlay Network!"

The Barian Emblem appeared beneath Cestus for a brief moment. He then transformed into an orb of magenta energy and spiraled upward into a dark vortex. Immediately afterward, a dark rainbow-colored explosion erupted from within…and then the Barian Gate appeared once again. It opened, allowing a sealed form to emerged. It unfolded into yet another humanoid, this one purple and magenta colored. He had what seemed to be a four-pointed star on his back and had four armored magenta crystals floating near him (2800/2000).

"Say hello to my little friend," Shadow Pop said mockingly, "Chaos Number 105: Burning Kuckler – Caestus the Comet! And don't forget about Barian's Force!" Immediately, a lash made of magenta energy emerged from Caestus' fist and quickly took one of the lights orbiting Beehive, transforming it into a fifth armored Crystal. "And now for Caestus' ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can destroy any monster you control! And if it succeeds, you take damage equal to its ATK!"

One of the armored crystals floating by Caestus reverted to magenta energy and went into one of the points of the four-pointed star on his back. He immediately gathered the energy into his fist and threw it with intense force at Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7. The powerful Sacred braced itself, but the blast's energy struck hard, blowing it to pieces. Hana was caught in the explosion and thrown backward…only for Shadow Hana to yank forward and force the poor Ojamajo to the ground. Her Life Points fell to 2400 as a result.

"Hana-chan…is still able to fight!" Hana said defiantly, getting back up, "Hana-chan…can still win this!"

"I still haven't battled yet this turn," Shadow Pop deadpanned, "Let's fix that, shall we? Caestus! Attack Beehive! Comet Explosion!"

And with that, Caestus leapt forward against Beehive. Beehive braced himself and managed to catch the attack.

"During the Bamage Step, Beehive can detach an Overlay to boost his ATK by 1000!" Hana shouted. The last of Beehive's Overlays vanished into his gauntlets, empowering his blows (2400-3400/800).

"Don't think I'm out yet, Light Hana!" shadow Pop shouted back, "I banish Burning Knuckler Counterblow from my hand or graveyard, I can raise the ATK of ANY Burning Knuckler by 1000! Guess who gets the boost?"

Counterblow's form appeared beside Caestus. His power flowed into the bare-fisted warrior and lent power to his blows (2800-3800/2000).

"Don't leave me out just yet," Shadow Hana retorted, "Reverse card, open! Forbidden Holy Spear, hatsudou! And I think I will target Beehive!"

At once, the Holy Spear depicted on the card appeared and flew into Beehive's hand. It was heavy but protective…but ultimately proved to be a complete liability (3400-2600/800).

"Nani?!" Hana gasped.

"Say goodbye to Beehive, Light Hana!" Shadow Pop laughed.

Caestus and Beehive's deadlock broke just like that…and Caestus was the one who came out on top. Beehive was thrown to the ground with more than enough force to destroy him outright. And his remains were sent flying into Hana, dropping her to 1200 Life Points.

"This is game," Shadow Pop mocked.

"Demo ne…how?" Hana sked.

"Caestus has a special ability: Whenever he destroyed a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to half of its original ATK. Guess what Beehive's original ATK was?"

Hana's eyes went wide as Caestus turned his attention to her. She shut her eyes…and was immediately blasted by a jet of fire, reducing her to 0 Life Points.

Hana loses!

"How do you like that, Shadow Hana-chan?" Shadow Pop asked cheerfully.

"Everything 50/50, I guess," Shadow Hana replied, "But right now…" She snickered. "I guess I have a new prisoner to 'have fun' with…"

Hana got back up and stared at her Shadow in a mixture of terror…and admiration. She then lowered her head in defeat.

"Good game…Shadow Hana," Hana said slowly.

Shadow Hana smile maliciously. "Yes. It _was_ a good game, wasn't it?"

Shadow Pop conjured a bucket of water and splashed it onto Pop's still-unconscious form. It did the trick, and Pop woke up with a start. Any questions she would have asked died in her throat as she saw Shadow Hana applying freshly-conjured shackles to Hana.

"No…" Pop said in denial.

"I'm afraid it is, Light Pop," Shadow Pop replied. She then withdrew her Duel Anchor. "Lucky for you, we need a messenger. And you will serve that purpose quite well!"

"What are you planning to do?" Pop half-demanded.

"Tell your friends this," Shadow Hana instructed, "Tell them to meet me at the clearing with the skull and crossbones in three days. That symbol with be carved into the ground, so you can't miss it. Light Doremi will duel me for Light Hana's freedom. If she wins, Light Hana goes free. Lose, and she and the rest of you will be our prisoners…forever!"

"So you better show up!" Shadow Pop added. She then grabbed Pop's arm and used the shadows themselves to warp her to the clearing in Ningen Kai. Shadow Hana had followed with Hana in tow.

"Don't worry about Hana-chan!" Hana called, "Hana-chan will be fine. Just please tell Mama that…Hana-chan loves her!"

And with that, Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop used the shadows to leave, smirking maliciously as they did so. It was in the very late evening, and Pop, now alone in the wilderness, broke down in tears.

"It's…it's all my fault!" Pop cried, "Onee-chan…Minna-san…I failed you…!"

* * *

It was late by the time Majo Rika and the Ojamajos managed to return to the Maho-Dou. It had been less-than hectic yet disturbing, but they made it nonetheless. Not one of them had fully digested the information they had received from the Witches. But before they could begin, they noticed something wasn't right about the shop.

"Um, guys?" Momoko began, "Weren't Hana-chan and Pop-chan supposed to be back by now?"

The girls looked at the time and immediately became worried.

"Don't tell me they got ambushed by those Shadow Ojamajos!" Onpu said, slightly panicking.

"Minna-san!" Aiko called, "Let's use Magical Stage!"

"Un!" the other four replied.

"It won't help," came a voice form the other room. The door opened, and out came Pop. "I…I have some ad news…"

"Pop-chan!" Doremi cried. She rushed over to her younger sibling and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! But…where's Hana-chan?"

"That…is the bad news…"

Everyone in the room gasped in abject horror.

* * *

The cell door slid open with a loud creak. Shadow Hana wasted no time in throwing the bound white Ojamajo in. And as soon as she was inside, she shut the door, smirking as she did so.

"I hope the quarters are to your comfort, Light Hana," Shadow Hana said in a faux affable tone, "But if they're not, then tough break."

Hana looked at her Shadow with a defeated look in her eye. "Shadow Hana? Why did you let Pop-chan escape?"

"I already told you: I needed a messenger." The white Shadow gave an aggravated sigh. "Black Queen-sama said that you're going to be my responsibility. So I'll be sure to 'take good care' of you."

Shadow Hana left on that note. Hana felt more than a little frightened. It was dark, dreary, and dank inside the dungeons. For a moment, she began contemplating what she was thinking when she wanted to use this as a means of earning her Shadow's friendship.

"Well, Hana-chan," Hana said to herself, "You can't say you didn't ask for this…"

"So…you're implying you enjoy being jailed?" asked a voice from another cell. Hana's eyes went wide since she knew that voice…at least, she _thought_ she knew that voice. "Oh, don't mind me. I used to be a free lady like you. Then I got a jailing to my life."

"Don't you _dare_ reference that old joke!" another, more dangerous sounding voice spoke from yet another cell, "Si, and it used to be funny too…"

Hana knew both of those voices. They sounded exactly like Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle, respectively. But there was a problem: Why are they in here now when they were last seen in their respective lairs?

* * *

**Featured Duel: Hana and Pop vs. Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop**

**This Tag Duel has each player having their own separate fields, graveyards, and LP meters; no player can attack until all of them have had a turn and cannot revive from each other's graveyards unless the card in question specifies otherwise.**

**Hana LP (8000) – Pop LP (8000) – Shadow Hana LP (8000) – Shadow Pop LP (8000)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana has Constellar Algeidi, Constellar Kaus, Constellar Star Chart, Royal Decree, and Reinforcement of the Army as her opening hand. She draws Constellar Sheratan.**

**Hana activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Constellar Pollux to her hand. She then normal summons Algeidi; since it was normal summoned, Hana can special summon any Lv4 or below Constellar from her hand; she chooses Constellar Kaus. She then activates Kaus' effect twice to increase Algeidi and Kaus to Lv5.**

**Hana activates Constellar Star Chart. She follows up by overlaying Kaus and Algeidi to Xyz summon Constellar Pleiades. Since a Constellar Xyz monster was special summoned to her field, Hana can draw a card thanks to Star Chart; she draws Xyz Reborn. She sets Royal Decree and Xyz Reborn and ends.**

**Shadow Hana's turn:**

**Shadow Hana has Trade-In, Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Seal of Convocation, and Dragonic Tactics as her opening hand. She draws Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

**Shadow Hana activates Hieratic Seal of Convocation and uses it to add a Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to her hand. Since she controls no monsters while Hana has one, she can special summon it immediately. Hana activates Pleiades' effect, detaching Kaus to return Tefnuit to Shadow Hana's hand. Shadow Hana simply special summons Tefnuit again. She then normal summons Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb. She follows this by activating Dragonic Tactics, tributing Tefnuit and Gebeb to special summon 1 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from her deck. Since Tefnuit and Gebeb were tributed, Shadow Hana can special summon two Normal Dragon-type monsters so long as their ATKs and DEFs become 0; she special summons a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord.**

**Shadow Hana overlays Galaxy-Eyes with Blue-Eyes and the Hieratic Seal to Xyz summon Coach King Giantrainer. She activates its effect three times, detaching all Xyz materials and drawing three cards; 800 damage is inflicted to 1 opponent for each monster drawn this way; she draws Hieratic Dragon of Su, Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, and Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb. Shadow Hana choose to inflict the damage to Hana. She then activates Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, using Coach King Giantamer to Xyz summon CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatamer; Barian's Force takes Pleiades' last Xyz material and attaches it to Coach Lord. Shadow Hana activates Coach Lord's effect, detaching the stolen Algeidi and drawing Xyz Reborn.**

**Shadow Hana activates Trade-In, discarding Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and drawing Monster Reborn and Forbidden Lance. She sets Xyz Reborn and ends.**

**During Shadow Hana's End Phase, Hana activates Royal Decree.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop has Hazy Flame Sphynx, Hazy Flame Griffin, Hazy Flame Peryton, Mirror Force, and Monster Reborn as her opening hand. She draws Onslaught of the Fire Kings.**

**Since Pop controls no monsters and one of her opponents controls a monster, she can special summon Hazy Flame Griffin. She then tributes it to normal summon Hazy Flame Peryton. Shadow Pop tries to use Effect Veiler to negate Peryton's effect, but Peryton cannot be targeted by card effects, forcing her to target Pleiades instead.**

**Pop activates Peryton's effect, tributing it and sending the Hazy Flame Sphynx in her hand to the graveyard to special summon another Sphynx and a Hazy Flame Cerberus from her deck. She then activates Sphynx's effect and declares Spell; she sends Dark Hole from the top of her deck to the graveyard, so Sphynx can revive Griffin. She overlays Griffin, Cerberus, and Sphynx to Xyz summon Hazy flame Basiltrice; it has 3 materials, so it gains 600 ATK.**

**She sets Mirror Force and ends.**

**Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Shadow Pop has Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, and Monster Reborn as her opening hand. She draws Foolish Burial.**

**Shadow Pop activates Foolish Burial and uses it to send Battlin' boxer Switchitter from her deck to her graveyard. She then normal summons Headgeared and uses his effect to send Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from her deck to her graveyard. And since she controls a face-up Battlin' Boxer, Shadow Pop can special summon Sparrer as long as she forgoes her Battle Phase.**

**Shadow Pop overlays Headgeared and Sparrer to Xyz summon Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke. She ends.**

**Hana LP (5600) – Pop LP – (8000) – Shadow Hana LP (8000) – Shadow Pop LP (8000)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana draws Constellar Leonis.**

**Hana normal summons Leonis and uses his effect to normal summon Sheratan. She then uses Sheratan's effect to add Constellar Sombre to her hand. She follows by overlaying sheratan and Leonis to Xyz summon Constellar Hyades; since she special summoned a Constellar Xyz monster to her field, Hana can draw a card; she draws Constellar Star Chart.**

**Hana activates her second Star Chart. She follows by activating Hyades' effect, detaching Leonis to force Lead Yoke and Coach Lord to Defense Position. She then uses Hyades as Xyz material to Xyz summon Constellar Ptolemy M7; since she special summoned a Constellar Xyz monster to her field again, she is able to draw another card off of her second Star Chart; she draws Honest.**

**Hana attacks CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer with Constellar Ptolemy M7, destroying it. She then attacks Shadow Hana directly with Pleiades.**

**Hana ends.**

**Shadow Hana's turn:**

**Shadow Hana draws Dragonic Tactics.**

**Shadow Hana special summons Tefnuit again since she no longer has any monsters. She then tributes it to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su; Shadow Hana special summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon using Tefnuit's effect. She then normal summons Gebeb.**

**Shadow Hana activates Dragonic Tactics, tributing Gebeb and Su and special summoning her last Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from her deck; she special summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord thanks to Su and Gebeb's effects. She follows by activating Monster Reborn to revive the other Hieratic Seal. She then overlays both Hieratic Seals to Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.**

**Shadow Hana enters the Battle Phase and activates Tachyon Dragon's effect, detaching a material and negating all other monster effects and resetting their ATKs. She then attacks Constellar Ptolemy M7 with her first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Hana discards Honest since M7 is a LIGHT monster, giving it 3000 more ATK and destroying Blue-Eyes; since an effect resolved, Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice this Battle Phase. She attacks Basiltrice with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, destroying it. She then attacks Pop directly with Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon twice.**

**Hana LP (5600) – Pop LP (0) – Shadow Hana LP (2800) – Shadow Pop LP (8000)**

**Pop loses!**

**Shadow Hana attacks Pleiades with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying him.**

**Shadow Hana sets Forbidden Lance and ends.**

**Since Pop lost, Hana takes her turn instead.**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana draws Constellar Rasalhague.**

**Hana normal summons Sombre. She uses her effect, banishing Leonis and returning Pollux to her hand and then normal summoning him. She then overlays Sombre with Pollux to Xyz summon Constellar Praesepe; Hana draws Pot of Avarice and Kaus off of her Star Charts.**

**Hana attacks Lead Yoke with Praesepe; as Lead Yoke's effect was negated, it is destroyed. Hana then attacks Shadow Pop directly with M7.**

**Hana ends.**

**Hana LP (5100) – Pop LP (0) – Shadow Hana LP (2800) – Shadow Pop LP (5300)**

**Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Shadow Pop draws Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force.**

**Shadow Pop normal summons Switchitter and uses his effect to revive Glassjaw. She then activates Monster Reborn and uses it to revive Headgeared. She then overlays Headgeared, Switchitter, and Glassjaw to Xyz summon Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus. She follows by activating Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, using Star Cestus to Xyz summon Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus; Barian's Force takes the Pollux attached to Praesepe as a new Xyz material. She then activates Comet Cestus' effect, detaching GLassjaw to target and destroy M7, and then inflict 2700 damage to Hana. **

**Shadow Pop attacks Constellar Praesepe with Comet Cestus. During the Damage Step, Hana activates Praesepe's effect, detaching Sombre to give it 1000 more ATK. Shadow Pop chains by banishing Counterpunch from her hand to boost Comet Cestus' ATK by 1000. Shadow Hana chains by activating Forbidden Lance, targeting Praesepe and dropping its ATK by 800. Praesepe is destroyed, and Comet Cestus' effect inflicts damage to Hana equal to half of Praesepe's original ATK.**

**She ends.**

**Hana LP (0) – Pop LP (0) – Shadow Hana LP (2800) – Shadow Pop LP (5300)**

**Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop are the winners!**

* * *

_I…I can't believe it. I have to fight again. But after what Shadow Hazuki did last time, I don't think I have it in me anymore. But I have no choice. I must take this brute down if I am to save Hana-chan and Pop-chan. But what am I to do? Nani? The card Kotake-kun gave me? It's speaking to me…somehow?_

_Does this amateur really think she can beat me? I mean, really? A bunch of random cards, several staples, and no actual draw engine for consistency? It's no wonder this idiot lost to Shadow Hazuki-chan! Hehehe! This duel is in the bag. But that card she's holding…why do I feel like I can't win if she uses it?_

* * *

_**Golem Ein has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: Had to do a near-complete overhaul on this duel because of several mistakes such as using a targeting effect to kill Coach Lord and using M7's effect even after it had been nulled by Tachyon Dragon. Really embarrassing, but worth learning from.**


	7. Golem Ein

-Golem Ein-

* * *

It was silent in the Maho-Dou. Pop, in tears, had just revealed the presence of startling news to her fellows and was very clearly distressed about it. The Ojamajos, on the other hand, had learned a lot regarding the main crisis at hand and had meant to tell Hana and Pop about it and make a plan of attack.

Hazuki was the first to break the silence.

"What…what happened to Hana-chan?" Hazuki asked with concern.

"Shadow Hana…they took her when they won…" Pop replied, "And left me to be the messenger."

"So that's their game, ain't it?" Aiko half-asked defiantly, "Well then, let's take it to 'em!"

"No Ai-chan!" Onpu replied, "We can't! If we try to save them, then we'll just get in a worse position!" Everyone looked at the purple Ojamajo intently. "If we go ourselves, then we'll have to deal with Black Queen…and its suicide with Jou-sama ill like this. And there's nothing stopping them from using Hana-chan as a hostage."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Momoko asked.

"We wait," Pop answered, "Shadow Hana has made a challenge." Everyone turned toward the rose-haired girl. "In three days, she claimed she will let us duel for her freedom…if her opponent loses, then she gets all of us."

"That's insane!" Majo Rika shouted, "Do you really think she's going to keep her word?!"

"I have every reason not to believe her…but we have little choice."

The girls paused to absorb the statement. Finally, Aiko spoke up.

"I'll duel to save Hana-chan," Aiko said defiantly.

Pop shook her head. "That's…the problem. Shadow Hana said she would only duel Onee-chan."

"EHHH?!" Onpu, Aiko, Momoko, and Hazuki gasped. Doremi took a step back in shock.

"But…Doremi-chan can't!" Hazuki cried, "She's still battered from her duel with Shadow Hazuki!"

"I think that's the point," Onpu replied, "Shadow Hana knows Doremi-chan is still in shock about that game." She looked at the pink Ojamajo. "But if you have to duel, then we'll help you improve." She turned back to Pop. "What can you tell us of Shadow Hana's deck?"

Pop looked down. "Hieratic…uses Galaxy-Eyes…relies on rank 8 Xyz monsters…"

"That's enough to know."

Doremi had withdrawn from the group and was sitting by herself at a table. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was heavy. The others looked at her, concerned; the thought of having to duel another Shadow after what happened last time was clearly not on her list of things to do.

"Onee-chan…?" Pop began.

Doremi turned to Pop. "G…Gomennasai…Pop-chan…Minna-san…" She shook her head. "I…I want Hana-chan back…But…But…"

"We know, you're scared to duel her," Aiko replied, "But you can't let that fear rule your life! Even if you did lose horribly to Shadow Hazuki, it doesn't mean you're at all bad!"

"Ai-chan's right!" Momoko added, "Hana-chan is our daughter! We have to fight to save her by any means necessary!"

"And the means she's chosen is the card game," Onpu reminded, "Maybe…Maybe if we could help you spar until then?"

"Did any of you hear me?!" Majo Rika yelled.

Everyone else turned to face Majo Rika. "Yes…Yes we did, Majo Rika-san," Doremi replied, "But we have no choice at all…"

Hazuki frowned. "But if Shadow Hana is going to hold Hana-cha for three days, then doesn't that mean-?"

"Oh no!" Onpu groaned, "Hana-chan's going to miss school!"

"That's a minor concern, you Ojamajos!" Majo Rika reminded.

"But we have to make sure we can excuse her absence," Onpu replied. She then turned toward Aiko and Hazuki. "You two have identified yourselves as Hana-chan's parents at one point."

Aiko and Hazuki sighed. "We understand," Aiko replied, "We'll tell the principal and vice principal…something…and, uh, excuse her for a few days?"

Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Doremi, and Majo Rika frowned. This really and truly was the only thing they could do at this point. But for now, they will need rest. They only had a few days to practice and restore Doremi to her old self; but memories like those can last for a long time…

* * *

"So, Shadow Hana-chan?" Black Queen inquired, "You let the other Light Ojamajo go as a messenger just so you could have a challenge?"

"Uh…Wh-what c-c-can I say?" Shadow Hana replied. She was more than a little scared out of her mind, given that her superior could potentially see her actions as foolish. "I, uh, let her go to make the other Light Beings feel insecure! And-and I addressed the challenge to Light Doremi…and she's still down ever since Shadow Hazuki-chan crushed her the other day…!"

Black Queen pondered about this. "I see." If she wasn't wearing a veil, one could have seen her lips curl into a devious smile. "How interesting. Very well. I would like to see this development when that day comes. You are dismissed."

Shadow Hana breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Arigatou, Black Queen-sama."

"But since this is _your_ idea, _your_ Light Half will be _your_ responsibility. Other than that, you may do as you wish to her."

Shadow Hana grinned mischievously at the order. And with that, the white Shadow left her superior's presence and bounded for the dungeons. Once there, she met up with her prisoner, Hana. She was in her Witch Uniform but was still in the shackles Shadow Hana put on her earlier. She looked at her new warden with eyes that were metaphorically asking for mercy.

"Shadow Hana…?" Hana began, "I…"

"Save it," Shadow Hana ordered, "You're under my watch now." She extended her magic into the cell and tore off her Light Half's compact. Moments later, Hana reverted to her regular clothes. "And now-!"

"Hey! Shadow Hana-chan!" Shadow Doremi called, running up to the white Shadow, "So…what're you gonna do to her now?"

"I was getting to that." Shadow Hana smirked at her Light Half. Then, she gathered her magic and cast a spell, enveloping the young girl in a cloud of dark smoke. When it cleared, the two Shadows couldn't help but smirk. "Boy do you look…well, let's just say I wouldn't go out in public dressed like that!"

Hana looked at her Shadow in confusion. She then examined what she had done to her.

Her clothes had changed dramatically. From her point of view, she could see black arm-length fingerless gloves and a similarly colored plaid skirt that slightly exposed her inner thighs. She stood up, revealing dark-colored robot-like boots; metal anklets were present and they lacked a means of getting them off.

Shadow Hana and Shadow Doremi could barely stifle their snickering.

"Uh, can Hana-chan see herself in a mirror?" Hana asked innocently.

The two Shadows exchanged looks before turning back to their captive. "Pffft! Fine," Shadow Hana replied in a deadpan tone.

The white Shadow gathered her magic again and conjured a full sized mirror. Hana looked at her reflection and stood there in surprise at what stared back.

In addition to what she discerned earlier, Hana noticed she was wearing a black midriff-revealing top that seemed more than a little snug and a pair of dark-red ribbons with notched ends. She also wore a circlet with a more stylized "H" on it. All in all, it reminded her of her old "Commander Hana" outfit she wore a while back after getting into "the Battle Rangers", albeit darker, more evil, and something else she couldn't figure out.

"I know it's a little…eh…but…" Shadow Hana began in a faux affable tone. Shadow Doremi snickered. "But…I do say, you look positively-!"

"I love it…" Hana replied.

Shadow Hana's eye twitched while Shadow Doremi's smirk vanished. "Nani yo!?"

"Hana-chan loves it!"

Shadow Doremi jaw-dropped, speechless. Shadow Hana felt a vein appear on her forehead. "You…WHAT?! AGGHHH!" The white Shadow groaned and pulled at her hair in frustration. She quickly composed herself, but her eye still twitched. "W-Well I'm glad you like 'cause you're going to be WEARING it as long as you're down here!" Shadow Hana forcefully pocketed Hana's compact and then produced a small loaf of bread. "By the way. Dinner."

Shadow Hana threw the bread down to the floor of the cell. Hana looked at it in discontent. She looked back at her Shadow, but she had already stormed off.

"Let's see you trying going to bed in that thing," Shadow Doremi said venomously.

Hana looked around. "Um…How can Hana-chan go to bed when there isn't one?"

"Exactly." And with that, Shadow Doremi waltzed off and out of the dungeon, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Hana frowned. She was certain the floor was filthy and didn't want to get sick from eating off the floor. She had already started to think this was a bad idea…and this act cemented it. Hana collapsed to her knees, crying.

"I gotta say, little one," came the voice of "Majo Ruka", "But you did a pretty swell job of messing with your Shadow!"

"Eh? Oh, you again…" Hana said sadly, "Maybe Hana-chan shouldn't have tried to make friends with Shadow Hana…"

"Eh, that depends," the voice of "Majo Isabelle" replied, "But I applaud the effort nonetheless."

"Who are you two anyway?"

"Do our voices sound familiar? If so, then I'm sure you're met our Light Halves by now…"

Hana's eyes went wide. She knew the voices, but now she was certain who these people were called.

"You…over there!" Hana pointed to the cell across the centerline, "You're…Shadow Ruka?"

"Yep!" Shadow Ruka replied.

"And you…in the cell right next to mine…You're Shadow Isabelle?"

"Si!" Shadow Isabelle replied.

Hana couldn't believe it. Here she was, speaking to the Shadows of two of Jou-sama's enemies. But another thought crossed her mind: Were these two good…or just as evil as their Light Halves?

"Um…Shadow Isabelle-chan…?" Hana asked cautiously, "Your Light Half…Do you-?"

"Like her? Hah! Damn b***h wants to take over the world, and does a bad job at it." Hana heard Shadow Isabelle chuckle. "But…I do remember you from when she kidnapped you and Light Doremi…"

Hana was all ears by this point. However, she was getting tired and would thus have to wait until tomorrow to hear it. She guessed that Shadow Isabelle and Shadow Ruka heard her yawning and therefore decided against continuing.

Hana went over to a corner and attempted to remove the outfit. To her dismay, she was unable to stretch the top enough to get her arms through the holes and the skirt apparently had a metal ring inside that was too small to fit past her hips. Her gloves and boots were held there by the shackles and anklets, respectively, so removing them was out of the question too. Finally, she tried the circlet; it came off without a problem.

"Shadow Hana wasn't kidding," Hana muttered.

And with that, the white Ojamajo curled up and went to sleep on the hard floor. She was uncomfortable, both from the lack of a soft bed and from the costume she was wearing pinching her in certain places. She groaned.

It was going to be a long stay…

* * *

Morning came at a breakneck pace. Doremi was very nearly late for school…again. She thanked Pop for getting her up earlier than usual, but it was still a pain. Hopefully, Hazuki and Aiko would have told to principal and vice principal something to excuse Hana's absence, but she couldn't think of that right now.

By the time she got there, her friends were already inside, but it didn't matter. She rushed in, got to class, and seated herself. She looked sadly at Hana's empty seat as Seki came in.

Seki explained that Hana was going to be out sick for a few days and tasked everyone with making get-well cards. Yet, only Doremi and Momoko knew of what really happened, although a certain blue-haired boy was beginning to have his suspicions…

* * *

The day went by quickly enough. During lunch break, Doremi had half-heartedly tried to duel Kotake again, but he was already involved in one. And by the time he finished, there simply wasn't enough time to get a game in…much to Doremi's surprising relief. He asked later after school, but Doremi, still more than a little bummed about her bout with Shadow Hazuki, turned him down. She noticed that he felt more…distant.

Regardless, the red-haired girl walked past him. She noticed Takao and Masaru in a tag duel against Tamaki and Kaori. She had no idea who was winning, but she couldn't be bothered to investigate further.

* * *

The third day was slow to arrive, but it came by regardless. It was a school day, so Doremi knew she was going to take a while to get to the spot. Her anxiety weighed heavily on her psyche, ruining her focus and making her get even worse grades than usual.

Seki noticed the change and, after speaking to the red-haired girl about it, determined that it was because she was worried about Hana's "condition" potentially getting worse. Doremi was cheered up slightly, but at the same time saddened due to the truth of the matter. On the other hand, Seki was still worried about Yuki…and Doremi silently berated herself for being unable to tell Seki the truth there too.

The end of class came quickly enough. The girls were to meet at the Maho-Dou as usual. This time, it was for the mission to save Hana…and they were going to get her back no matter what it took.

"Pop-chan?" Onpu asked, "Did shadow Hana say anything about where Doremi-chan was to duel her at?"

Pop gave a worried look to everyone present. "She said to look for a clearing with a skull and crossbones burned into the ground," she explained, "But that's assuming she wasn't lying."

"If she did that…then it'll be all six of us against her," Aiko said, slightly angry.

"Seven, actually," Majo Rika added, "I'm coming with you too."

The girls chose not to argue with their mentor on this one. An extra Witch was good enough in case things went south. And without any further delay, the Ojamajos transformed and took off with Majo Rika. However, the sun was already moving toward the horizon, forcing the girls to search as fast as possible.

It didn't pay off as well as they hoped.

In their haste, everyone had completely missed the actual area twice each. By the time one of them -Pop- did, the sun had already begun to sink past the horizon. Still, they were relieved to find the target area. But the giant skull and crossbones burn mark was more than a little unsettling.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…." Hazuki chanted.

"Hmm?" Majo Rika replied, "Why are you saying my name over and over, Hazuki-chan?"

Aiko gave a guilty cough. But by the time Majo Rika could turn to confront the blue Ojamajo, an annoyed groan came from the bushes.

"Y'know, I _really_ thought you weren't going to show up," began the voice. Its source, Shadow Hana, emerged from the bushes. She looked frustrated. "And here I thought I was going to get to keep Light Hana all to myself."

"Can it, Shadow Hana!" Aiko ordered, "Where's Hana-chan?!"

"You'll see her soon enough." Shadow Hana sighed and shook her head. "As for you, Light Doremi." She turned toward the pink Ojamajo. "Get ready."

Shadow Hana conjured her Duel Disk once again. Doremi…did not.

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki called, "Please!"

"If any of us duels her, it won't count!" Onpu warned.

"Do you or do you not want Hana-chan back?" Shadow Hana demanded. Her eyes went wide wt what she said. "Ahem! _Light_ Hana?"

There was a silence. Everyone had heard what Shadow Hana had just said and weren't sure what to make of it all.

"Uhhh…okay?" Pop said, confused.

Shadow Hana groaned. "Ineedaminute!" The white Shadow didn't give any time for the girls to reply. By the time they could, she had already dived back into the bushes.

"What…the hell…was that?" Majo Rika asked incredulously.

"I have no idea," Momoko replied, "but we have some extra time now." She turned toward Doremi. "Doremi-chan? Are you sure your deck is ready?"

Doremi shook her head. She then took out her deck, and in the process, a wrapped-up card fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. Surprised, she picked up the card.

"It's the card Kotake-kun gave me," Doremi surmised. Her depressed frown quickly turned into a determined look as she unwrapped the card and, without even looking at it, inserted it into her deck. "Something tells me I should use it in the duel."

"Without even looking at it?" Pop inquired.

Doremi nodded.

It was around that time that Shadow Hana had re-emerged from the bushes. She was breathing heavily, likely from frustration.

"Okay, now that I'm composed," Shadow Hana began, "Are you ready, Light Doremi?"

"Hai!" Doremi replied. Se inserted her poron into her bracelet so as to change it into her Duel Disk. She inserted her deck into the deck slot, which then quickly shuffled itself. "Get ready, Shadow Hana. Because I won't hold back!"

Shadow Hana smirked as the two Duel Disks resonated and transferred them all to the Realm between Light and Shadow. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Light Doremi! But first…" Shadow Hana turned toward the bushes. "You can come out now, Light Hana!"

A rustling in the bushes told everyone that another person approached. When that person emerged, the others were shocked.

It was Hana alright, and she seemed normal. As she walked over to Shadow Hana's side and knelt, the girls saw what she was wearing. Their expressions ranged from surprised to disgust to abject confusion.

"Wh…What is Hana-chan wearing?!" Doremi asked.

"It looks kinda like her 'Commander Hana' costume, except its, uh…" Momoko began.

"More evil looking?" Pop finished. Momoko nodded.

"But why would you make Hana-chan wear that?" Hazuki asked.

"Uh, so, I, uh, could…you know, humiliate her in front of you, I guess?" Shadow Hana stammered. Her face was going red with flush. "I really don't know!"

Doremi grit her teeth in anger. "You made Hana-chan wear that because you _could_?!" she seethed, "Now I know I'll-!"

Before she could finish, Doremi was interrupted by three other Shadows appearing. They were Shadow Aiko, Shadow Hazuki, and shadow Doremi. And none of them looked too happy, and Shadow Hana knew it.

"Uh, guys!" Shadow Hana stuttered, "What brings you here? Come to see the-?"

"Change of plans, Shadow Hana-chan," Shadow Aiko spoke out.

"Black Queen-sama has deemed you unworthy of dueling to keep Light Hana locked up," Shadow Hazuki explained.

"So she's ordered one of us to take her down instead," Shadow Doremi finished, "Oh, why do I have to be last here?!"

"Stop complaining, Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Aiko ordered. She then turned to Shadow Hana. "I'll be Light Doremi's opponent here. Unless you want Black Queen-sama to come in and beat you senseless?"

Shadow Hana grit her teeth and backed down from the blue Shadow. Hana got up and followed the white Shadow to the sidelines. Neither seemed to glad to see these happen.

The Ojamajos, however, were confused even more. First, Shadow Hana addressed Hana as "Hana-chan", something she never did. And now her fellow Shadow Ojamajos were claiming that Black Queen didn't want her continuing the duel? They would have to take more time to absorb and digest these events before they could make any sense from them.

"What's going on here?" Onpu inquired.

Shadow Hazuki and Shadow Doremi turned to the purple Ojamajo. "That's none of your business!" they both replied.

"It has to do with Hana-chan," Pop retorted, "It _is_ our business!"

"No it doesn't," Shadow Aiko retorted back, "See now, Shadow Hana-chan was normal on the day she dragged your brat to the dungeons. First day of her imprisonment, she's still normal. Second day…I have no idea what the f**k just happened! One moment, she's wanting to make Light Hana's life hell, and then the next she's practically _friends_ with her Light Half!" She groaned angrily. "And don't think we didn't catch her calling her -'chan' either!"

"So there you have it," Shadow Hazuki said, "Why Black Queen-sama doesn't trust Shadow Hana-chan with this."

"But why is Shadow Aiko the one dueling?" Momoko asked.

Shadow Aiko gave a malicious smirk. "Just wanted to have my turn, that's all." The blue Shadow punctuated her sentence by cracking her knuckles. "And if Shadow Hazuki-chan can wipe the floor with you that thoroughly, then so can I!"

Shadow Aiko whipped out her poron and inserted it into her bracelet, causing it to form into her own Duel Disk. She then launched the Duel Anchor at Doremi, catching her and wrapping it around her arm. With a smirk, the blue Shadow inserted her deck into its slot and shuffled it.

"Good luck, Mama!" Hana called.

"Who said you could talk?!" Shadow Doremi yelled.

"I did," Shadow Hana replied. Shadow Doremi glared daggers at the white Shadow.

Both of Doremi and Shadow Aiko drew their opening hands and their LP meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

"I'll start things off," Shadow Aiko half-shouted, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The blue Shadow raised an eyebrow at her new card. "First, I'll summon Death Guide Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World!"

At once, a fiendish looking bus appeared from the darkness. When it stopped, out stepped its driver: A roughly teenaged girl with small horns and a tiny fang (1000/600).

"Death Guide no kouka hatsudou! When she's normal summoned, Death Guide brings with her any Lv3 Fiend-type monster from my deck so long as its effects are negated and cannot be used a Synchro Material. I'll choose Death Bus Departing the demon World Bound for the Living World!"

And just like that, another bus followed in the first one's path. This time, no one got out, though the driver could still be discerned…and it was either the same girl who got out of the first one or her twin sister (1000/1000). Then, both the Guide and the Bus turned into purple orbs of energy and spiraled upwards.

"And with these two Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex, which then erupted into an explosion of rainbow-colored energy. A core with several thick cylinders sticking out emerged from the vortex. At once, its pieces began moving across its surface, sinking in when necessary and expanding outward until it resembled a corroded giant dripping with some strange fluid (3000/3000). "Meet Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction!"

"3000 ATK for only two Lv3 monsters?!" Doremi gasped.

"Seriously? This is the first time you've seen it?" Shadow Doremi mocked.

"Not like this, I haven't!"

"Well, whatever. I'm activating the spell Trade-In! By discarding one Lv8 monster, I can draw two cards!" Shadow Aiko inserted her cards into the graveyard slot and took her two cards from her deck. "I'll set one card. Turn end!" shadow Aiko smirked as she inserted her card. Seconds later, a reversed card appeared behind Acid Golem.

"So, what is Acid Golem good for?" Majo Rika asked.

"It's good as an easy-to-summon beatstick," Onpu replied, "But it has many horrible drawbacks to balance it out."

"Such as?"

"Atashi no Turn!" Doremi shouted, interrupting Majo Rika in the process, "Draw!" Doremi looked at the card she drew and smiled. "First, I'll summon Goblindbergh!"

Right then and there, three planes flew onto the scene. All three of them were carrying a six-sided metal crate (1400/0).

"And whenever I normal summon Goblindbergh, I can normal summon any Lv4 or below monster from my hand. So come on, Gagaga Magician!"

The crate landed on the ground and split open. Gagaga Magician emerged from it and nodded at Doremi (1500/1000).

Shadow Aiko chuckled. "And then you go for a Rank 4 Xyz, right?" She waved her finger in a "Tsk Tsk" manner. "Reverse card, open! Book of Moon hatsudou!" Suddenly, a blue light shined down on Gagaga Magician. He felt calmed down and relaxed until he finally withdrew into a reversed card. "Book of Moon targets any monster on the field and forces it face-down. And everyone knows you can't Xyz summon with face-down monsters…"

Doremi bit her lip. Her goal was to bring out a Rank 4 that could have taken on Acid Golem or at least stalled until then, but that plan was out the window. She looked at her others cards and found something that she was sure could help.

"Card set. Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Goblindbergh. At least Goblindbergh switches to Defense Position when he use his ability…"

"That's all you can do, huh?" Shadow Aiko said venomously, "Watashi noTurn! Draw!" She looked at the card she drew…and then at Acid Golem as it leered at her. "I detach one Overlay from Acid Golem!" one of the blue lights orbiting Acid Golem vanished into the creature's seemingly open wound. Its expression softened and turned its attention back to Doremi. "Next, I'll activate Cyclone! With this, your set card is going bye bye!"

Right after Shadow Aiko inserted the card into its slot, a whirlwind kicked up and headed straight for Doremi's set card. It impacted it harshly, driving it into the ground and destroying it outright and revealing it as Holy Barrier -Mirror Force-.

"That trap is hardly useful nowadays," Shadow Aiko said nonchalantly, "Next, I'll use Magic Box of Death! Watch closely…"

A three layer box appeared around Acid Golem while an identical copy did the same with Doremi's set Gagaga Magician. Suddenly, many swords appeared and entered through slots on either side of the box on Shadow Aiko's field. But when that box opened…Doremi gasped in horror.

"Gagaga Magician…" Doremi said tearfully.

The box vanished from her opponent's field. "Oh, don't be sad, Light Doremi. You've got a new buddy on your field!"

The box on Doremi's field opened up, revealing an unharmed Acid Golem. It emerged and walked to Doremi's side.

"But why give me your most powerful monster?" Doremi asked.

"You'll see, Light Doremi…You'll see…" Shadow Aiko chuckled and smirked. "Turn end."

Doremi looked up at the massive Golem and gulped. "A-Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card and frowned at it. She then noticed Acid Golem leering at her. And it seemed much more malevolent agasint her. "Uh…?"

"Acid Golem wants to know if you're going to detach his last Overlay right now," Shadow Aiko explained, "Of course, you could always take his punishment…"

"N-No way! I'll detach!" Doremi said. The last of Acid Golem's materials vanished into its open wound as it turned its attention back to Shadow Aiko. "There."

"And the card you detached was Death Bus, so its effect now activates!" A phantasmal bus appeared. It seemed to be ferrying another monster. "When sent to the graveyard, Death bus allows me to take any other monster from my graveyard and return it to my deck. I choose Death Guide!"

Shadow Aiko took the monster from her graveyard and added it back to her deck.

"This monster you gave me has 3000 ATK…and I plan to make use of them!" Doremi said defiantly, "Acid Golem! Attack Shadow Aiko directly!" Doremi breathed heavily. She had ordered her attack, but Acid Golem wasn't budging. When she turned to see why, she couldn't help herself. "Acid…Golem-?!"

Acid Golem was lounging around, tapping its acid-laced finger to a tune that was going through its head.

"What…the hell…is it doing?!" Majo Rika shouted in disbelief.

The other Ojamajos were at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" Shadow Doremi replied, "We were just as surprised as you when we first saw it!"

"Nothing like the show, now is it?" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Can someone tell me why it's not attacking?!" Doremi shouted.

"Simple," Shadow Aiko replied, "Acid Golem can't attack unless he has an Overlay attached. And isnce you detached his last one, well, guess."

"Tch!" Doremi grit her teeth. "I set one monster. Turn end."

A reversed card appeared by Acid Golem's side.

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Aiko took a look at her newly drawn card and smiled with malevolence. "I activate Trade-In! You know the drill with this right?" Doremi nodded as the blue Shadow discarded her Lv8 monster and took two more cards from her deck. "Next, I think I'll use your monsters a fodder for another huge monster!"

And just like that, Doremi's set monster –Penguin Soldier- and Goblindbergh vanished. And in their pace rose a massive behemoth made of molten rock. Doremi looked up at it just in time to find herself trapped inside a cage hanging from its neck. Already, she could feel the burning heat from its body and began fearing that she may die from the monster before the duel ends (3000/2500).

"Like it, Light Doremi?" Shadow Aiko mocked, "It's called Lava Devil – Lava Golem. And he's yours to command!"

"Eh?" Doremi looked up at the beast's head. It was staring down at her with clear malice in its eyes. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "What…is this…thing…doing?"

"Oh, you'll see on your next turn…" The blue Shadow chuckled. "But first, I'll special summon two Torch tokens to my field so I can bring Torch Golem to your field!" At once, two small creatures with buzzsaws coming out of their heads appeared on Shadow Aiko's field (0/0). Then, a much bigger version of them appeared by Lava Golem's side (3000/300). "Once again, you have dominion of two really powerful monsters, Light Doremi…"

"What's she thinking?" Momoko asked, "Doremi-chan has two Lv8 3000 ATK monsters on her field!"

"Not to mention two Tokens that'll never really defend her," Aiko added.

"Not so fast," Onpu warned, "Lava Golem is useful getting rid of dangerous monsters your opponent controls. And most decks actually revolve around stopping it from attacking."

"But why?" Hazuki asked.

Onpu bit her lip. "Doremi-chan isn't kidding. I can feel the heat from all the way over here. If this keeps up, Doremi-chan won't last long!"

"And now I'll follow up by activating Zerozerock!" A barrier appeared around each of Shadow Aiko's Tokens. "Turn end."

By now, Doremi was panting from the heat. The Lava Golem trapping her wasn't letting up its torture, despite its power. She couldn't use Acid Golem, but she could easily use both the Torch Golem and Lava Golem in her possession.

"A…A…Atashi…no…Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She was very tired form the heat. Suddenly, part of the Lava Golem dripped off and fell into the cage. Some of it even hit Doremi. AAIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed…and her Life Points fell to 7000 as she clutched the seared area. "N-nani yo…?!"

"He's not all…" Shadow Aiko warned, smirking.

Doremi turned to Acid Golem, who was leering malevolently at her again. It saw that it had no more Overlays orbiting it and outstretched its hand toward the pink Ojamajo. Suddenly, Doremi found herself getting blasted by a thick stream of caustic liquid, which knocked the cage she was in into Lava Golem. She quickly found herself against the undrenched-in-lava side of the cage while recovering from Acid golem's attack. The lava dripped off the cage, but Doremi felt herself burning all over as her Life Points fell to 5000.

"Doremi-chan!" The Ojamajos called.

"Onee-chan!" Pop called.

"Mama!" Hana called.

Doremi collapsed to her knees. The heat from her prison was bad enough, but now things were worse than ever. But she felt it was about to change.

"This is torture," Hazuki cried, "Please be okay, Doremi-chan!"

"Of all the things to pull, Shadow Aiko," Aiko growled, "This is unforgivable!"

"You're the worst!" Momoko added.

"Hmph! A**holes…" Shadow Aiko muttered. She then saw Doremi getting back up. "Oh, still alive, huh?"

"Urusai, Shadow Aiko!" Doremi spat, "Its…still my turn. And I have two Lv8 monsters on my field!"

"Yeah, and? You can't special summon while Acid Golem is on your field"

"Eh?!"

"Oh, didn't you know? Oh, nevermind. Just try to Xyz summon. Go on. Go on!"

Doremi looked at both of her monsters in worry. "With these two Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Torch Golem and Lava Golem attempted to turn into a purple and red orb of energy, respectively. However, Acid Golem exuded a cloud that seemed to stop the process. "What's going on?"

"Like I said: Acid Golem bars your special summons…including your Xyz summons!"

Doremi bit her lip. "Then…I'll attack your Torch Token with Torch Golem!"

Torch Golem lumbered forward and began spinning its massive buzzsaw. But then it ceased moving, making Doremi clench her fist. She noticed that something was stopping the Golem from moving.

"Like my Zerozerock?" Shadow Aiko mockingly asked, "It stops you from attacking anything with 0 ATK!"

And with those words, Doremi felt her heart sink. She once again collapsed to her knees, this time out of depression than injury.

"Mama! You have to get up!" Hana called, "You're the only one who can set me free from them!"

_Gomennasai…Hana-chan,_ Doremi thought, _But I've failed you…I've failed everyone…_

"Onee-chan!" Pop angrily called, "You can't give up like this! You must have a card that can turn this around!"

Doremi got up, but her expression did not change. "I'll switch all of my monsters to Defense Position," she said. Torch Golem, Lava golem, and Acid Golem knelt down. "Then…I'll set one card. Turn end."

Shadow Aiko shook her head, chuckling and smirking. "I've really got you beat, don't I? Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The blue Shadow sighed at the card she drew but smirked at another card in her hand. "This is the second-to-last turn in the duel, Light Doremi! I'm activating the spell Dark Calling!"

Shadow Aiko inserted the card into the slot. At once, purple smoke erupted from the ground.

"What…does that do?" Doremi asked.

"It banishes monsters from my hand or graveyard and uses it to Fusion Summon any monster that normally needs Dark Fusion to bring out!" Two images, one of another Torch Golem and the other of Magnet Warrior, Magnet Valkyrion, appeared within the smoke. "And the monster I choose is…Evil HERO Dark Gaia!"

The purple smoke thickened as Shadow Aiko pocketed the two monsters. It thinned slightly as a shape took form. What emerged was a demonic monstrosity that seemed to be made of rock (?/0).

"Dark Gaia's ATK is equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters used to summon it. You already know the ATK of Torch Golem, so that should give an idea." Dark Gaia grinned maliciously at Doremi (?-6500/0). "And…Valkyrion had 3500 ATK."

"6500 ATK?!" Pop gasped, "Ohhh, this is not gonna end well…"

"But Doremi-chan's monsters are in Defense Position, right?"

"And now, Dark Gaia!" Shadow Aiko shouted, "Attack Torch Golem! Dark Catastrophe!" Dark Gaia flew up into the air and gathered a ball of red energy. "Dark Gaia no kouka hatsudou! When he attacks, I can force all of your monsters to Attack Position!" An earthquake generated by Dark Gaia's impending attack disoriented all of the monsters on Doremi's field. Their defenses fell apart immediately. "Now finish her off!"

Time seemed to slow for Doremi. She could only stare in horror as she found herself on the receiving end of that monster's attack. She had failed, she was sure of it. She remembered her set card, but she wasn't sure if it would really matter in the end. Lava Golem and Acid Golem were inflicting heavy damage each turn after she draws, and she was sure that her set card would only delay her defeat. Even if she did use it, Shadow Aiko would only have to end her next turn and she would be done for. But another thought struck her: She still had her dignity…and she could at least retain some of it if she did some damage.

"Reverse…card…open!" Doremi shouted, "Magic Cylinder…hatsudou!"

"What?!" Shadow Aiko yelled, surprised. At once, two cylinders appeared before Torch Golem, one of which pointed at Shadow Aiko. Dark Gaia's attack went inside one of them and then emerged out the other…and immediately headed for Shadow Aiko. She screamed as the attack slammed into her, reducing her Life Points to 1500. "Goddammit…Should've seen that one…coming…" She grit her teeth in anger. "I'll set one card. Turn end!"

"This is it, minna-san," Onpu said gravely, "Doremi-chan only has this turn left…and then Shadow Aiko wins."

"And to make things worse," Momoko grimly added, "Doremi-chan can't use DESTINY DRAW because her Life Points are too high!"

Doremi stared at the blue Shadow from the cage. Her vision was starting to blur from exhaustion. The heat was getting to her, and she knew that good and well. If she didn't do something soon…get lucky with this draw…then it was going to be over regardless.

"Atashi…no…Turn. Draw…" Doremi said slowly. She touched the top of her deck…and immediately felt a strange sensation. _Kotake-kun's…card…?_ Doremi drew her card and saw what it was. Her vision was still blurry, preventing her from discerning everything. _This is…it? It has no ATK or DEF. But…I can use it right now. At least…Kotake-kun will be by my side here…_

Doremi didn't even try to protect herself when Lava Golem dripped a little more of itself onto her. She screamed in pain again as more of her body was seared and as her Life Points fell to 4000. And then Acid Golem blasted her once again with even more of its caustic liquid, reducing her to 2000 Life Points. At this point, she could barely stand, leaning on the cage for balance.

"Tuckered out, aren't you?" Shadow Aiko taunted, "Anyone here think this loser can't continue anymore?"

"Mama…" Hana muttered.

"I…I release Lava Devil - Lava Golem and Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction!" Doremi shouted tiredly. Both dangerous Golems vanished, freeing Doremi from Lava Golem's cage and letting her drift down to the ground. She landed, but not softly. Still, she managed to at least get to her knees and continue her play. "I…tribute summon…Temporal Machine God – Metaion!"

From the remnants of the Lava and Acid Golems rose what seemed to be some kind of machine. Its appearance gave the implication of some kind of angel, but a screen adorned its chest. Suddenly, a face appeared on that screen, gazing at the battle field (0/0).

"I change Torch golem…back to Defense Position…" Doremi muttered. Torch Golem knelt down again. "Turn…end…"

"You released those two golems…for a monster with 0 ATK?" Shadow Aiko half shouted. She then burst into laughter. "Damn, Light Doremi! You really are desperate!"

"Shadow Ai-chan!" Shadow Hazuki called, "Listen to me! Whatever you do, do _not_ attack that thing! Please!"

"Why not? Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Aiko took the card and looked at it. "You remember this girl, right?" Death Guide once again appeared on the field. This time, her passenger was another Death Guide. "How about I toy with you a bit?" Both Death guides turned into orbs of purple energy and spiraled upward. "With these two Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex, which then erupted in an explosion of rainbow-colored energy. A structure shaped like a massive wrapping with six wings and a glowing purple core emerged. It quickly unwrapped itself, taking the form of a giant, six-winged dragon (2000/0)

"Meet Number 17: Leviath Dragon! And I'm going to activates its ability: By detaching one Overlay, It gains 500 ATK!" Leviath Dragon devoured one of the lights orbiting it, causing it to glow blue (200-2500/0). "And now, attack that Torch Golem! Vice Stream!"

Leviath Dragon seemed all too eager to attack its target. The creature was defending itself, but it was incapable of standing up to the attack. It fell to the blast and was disintegrated.

"And now Dark Gaia…Wipe out that Time machine…angel…thing! Dark Catastrophe!"

"Shadow Ai-chan! NOOO!" Shadow Hazuki screamed.

"What's the big wuff about that card?" Shadow Doremi half-demanded, "It's only got 0 ATK!"

"Ohh, she's going to regret attacking that thing…"

Dark Gaia gave one final roar as he threw his sphere of energy at the Angel. It impacted hard, leaving a massive cloud in its wake.

"Metaion!" Doremi cried.

Right then and there, the shockwave from the blast struck Doremi knocking her down and enveloping her in the cloud of dust.

Everyone feared the worst had happened.

"D-Doremi-chan…" Onpu cried.

"U-usou…" Hazuki said sadly.

"This can't be…" Aiko muttered.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Pop called.

"Mama…Please…Mama!" Hana cried.

"It's really too bad," Shadow Aiko said, smirking, "It's her fault for leaving that-!"

"Idiot!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, "Look again!"

Shadow Aiko turned back to the duel…and her smirk quickly changed into an expression of shock and horror. The other Ojamajos noticed what she was looking at and were also surprised…and their hopes were renewed. Doremi, who had been shielding herself, opened her eyes and saw it for herself.

Metaion was still floating there, completely unharmed. His arms were outstretched, using himself as a shield. Metaion himself was glaring at Shadow Aiko and Dark Gaia, invoking fear in her.

"Uh…turn end?" Shadow Aiko asked.

Metaion didn't let her say anything else. Instead, he conjured a wave of fire which spread across the entire field, striking Both Evil GERO Dark Gaia and Number 17: Leviath Dragon. Both were enveloped by it and quickly vanished from the field. And before Shadow Aiko could ask what just happened, she was struck hard by the flames, throwing her a good distance back and completely snapping the Duel anchor.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Shadow Aiko shouted as her Life Points fell to 900.

Shadow Aiko was slammed hard into a nearby tree. She quickly slid down to the ground, but it was clear she was more than a little hurt. She tried to get back up and even say something, only to fall unconscious.

The other Shadow Ojamajos looked at her with shock.

"I warned her not to attack that thing…" Shadow Hazuki muttered.

"Shadow Ai-chan!" Shadow Doremi called. She rushed over to the blue Shadow's unconscious form. "Shadow Ai-chan!"

"I think Shadow Aiko can't go on!" Aiko said.

"Which means Doremi-chan wins by default!" Momoko said happily.

Shadow Hana looked over at the Ojamajos and then at Hana and finally at her fellows. Shadow Aiko was going to be out for a while and would likely face a stiff punishment from Black Queen when she woke up. She shook her head and went over to the Ojamajos; she gestured for Hana to follow, which she did.

The Ojamajos got defensive when the white Shadow approached Doremi and quickly rushed over to the scene. They surrounded the exhausted pink Ojamajo and prevented Shadow Hana from getting any closer.

"That's as far as you go, Shadow Hana!" Onpu warned.

"You're not going back on your word this time!" Aiko added.

"So you'd rather me keep your friend then, is that right?" Shadow Hana deadpanned, "If that's the case, I'm more than glad to-!"

"Minna-san…" Doremi said weakly, "Let…me see…her." The Ojamajos parted from their tired fellow and even helped her get up. Hazuki gave her support. "Please…give Hana-chan back to us…"

"That was my intention if you ever won…" Hana beamed at her Shadow's comment. "But first." Shadow Hana gathered some magic and then let it wash over the white Ojamajo. Immediately, the shackles and anklets fell off; Hana rubbed her wrists. "That get up I made her wear was the type of costume you needed magic to get out of. That's no longer the case." Shadow Hana turned to her Light Half. "You're free to go."

Hana nodded and smiled. She then rushed over to Doremi and hugged her.

"Mama! Hana-chan missed you so much…!" Hana said, tears streaming down her face, "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!"

"It's okay, Hana-chan," Doremi replied, "We're here. We're all here for you…"

"Then I guess it's time to head back," Majo Rika said. She looked closely at a seemingly random point and snapped her fingers. Immediately, a hole appeared that led back to Ningen Kai. "Well, what do you know? You girls don't need Magical Stage to into this dimension!"

While that was going on, Shadow Doremi and Shadow Hazuki had already left, carrying Shadow Aiko as the y did so. Shadow Hana was still there, watching the girls from where she last stood. She frowned, but Doremi got the impression that it wasn't real.

"Don't get too comfortable, Light Ojamajos," Shadow Hana warned, "Next time we meet , we're enemies again." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "By the way: Light Hana will be needing this."

Shadow Hana tossed the object to the Ojamajos. Aiko caught it…and quickly identified it.

"Hana-chan's compact!" Aiko half-shouted, "Demo ne, why would you-?"

"Like I said: I'm being lenient this time. What? You'd rather me not be lenient?"

"What are ya trying to pull?"

Shadow Hana scoffed. "Oh, nothing. Just giving Hana-chan back to you." She quickly realized what she just said. "Oh! Uh, oh my god! I really must watch my mouth better! You guys head on back! I need to iron my voice!"

The Ojamajos just stood there, dumbfounded, as the white Shadow vanished into the shadows. Her actions raised many questions. What exactly happened while Hana was their prisoner? Why did it seem as though she was forcing herself to be cruel? And why did Hana seem more comfortable in her presence when the duel went on? Ultimately, the girls chose to keep those out in the open.

"Come on, Hana-chan" Doremi said, "Let's get you home and out of that costume."

Hana smiled. "Hai."

And with that, everyone left though the portal and headed back to the Maho-Dou…

* * *

It had been two hours since she returned to the shop. Hana had never been so happy to see her room and to see her old bed. Two things she took for granted…minor things, but things she felt comfortable with regardless.

She was still wearing the costume her Shadow forced her to wear. Had hadn't removed it, which caused a level of worry from the other Ojamajos. It was justifiable, but she couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet anyway.

For them, her imprisonment was a three-day torture. But for her, it was far more than that. And far longer in a way they could never imagine. It would be something to tell them, but not now.

But it was getting late. And even though it was more comfortable to wear now, Hana missed her old clothes and proceeded to remove the costume. Thankfully, the top stretched far enough apart for her to fit her arms through the holes. Next came the skirt, which no longer had the metal ring inside. The boots and gloves came off as well now that the shackles and anklets were gone. Finally, the circlet was removed.

One she finished, Hana quickly changed into her pajamas and hid the costume in her closet. Once that was done, she crawled into bed. But before she could fall asleep, a figure appeared in her room. She knew who it was.

"Shadow Hana-chan?" Hana inquired, "What are you doing here?"

Shadow Hana sighed. "I would like to know how you want that costume destroyed…"

"Nani? Does it have to be destroyed?"

Shadow Hana tilted her head. "I…I didn't think really liked it after what you want through while wearing it. I just…well, I didn't want you to have such a reminder of that experience."

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan doesn't mind, Shadow Hana-chan. Like I said: I love it. It may be a darker version of my 'Commander Hana' costume, but I love it no matter what. It'll be a symbol of our friendship. Please?"

Shadow Hana gulped. "If you say so. But what happens if they find out?"

"I'm sure they'll understand," Hana replied. She then leaned forward and hugged her Shadow. She returned the hug. "Hana-chan knew there was good in you. I'm happy I found it…"

The two released one another from each other's grip. "Well, I gotta go now. Even if we're on opposite sides of the battle, we can still be friends, right?"

"Un!"

And with that, Shadow Hana, smiling sweetly, vanished back into the shadows. Hana turned off her lamp and, yawning, went to sleep.

* * *

She tried and tried again, but it didn't work. Majorin had changed into her Super Witch form and had been trying to heal Jou-sama of her infection to no avail. And she had been trying for three days straight. By now, she was barely conscious, and was unable to maintain her powerful state. She reverted to normal as the Seven Seals fell to the floor.

"Naze…yo?" Majorin asked, gasping, "Why…can't I heal her…?"

Majo Heart helped the red-violet Witch up and placed her on a cot. "Please, Majorin," the doctor pleaded, "You've spent too much energy already. If you keep going, then you will die!"

"If…If it means I…can…can save Jou-sama…then I…I…I…" Majorin fell unconscious. Majo Heart shook her head.

"Gomennasai…Majorin-san."

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Shadow Aiko**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko has Grinder Golem, Book of Moon, Lava Golem, Tour Guide from the Underworld, and Trade-In as her opening hand. She draws Mystic Box.**

**Shadow Aiko normal summons Tour Guide from the Underworld. She then uses its effect to special summon a Tour Bus from the Underworld from her deck. She then overlays Tour Guide and Tour Bus to Xyz summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Grinder Golem and drawing Dark Calling and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. She sets Book of Moon and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Gagaga Girl, Gagaga Magician, Pot of Duality, Goblindbergh, and Penguin Soldier as her opening hand. She draws Mirror Force.**

**Doremi normal summons Goblindbergh and uses his effect to special summon Gagaga Magician from her hand; Goblindbergh is switched to Defense Position as a result. Shadow Aiko activates Book of Moon and flips Gagaga Magician face-down. Doremi sets Mirror Force and ends.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko draws Mystical Space Typhoon.**

**During her Standby Phase, Shadow Aiko detaches Tour Guide from Acid Golem to avoid taking damage.**

**She activates Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting and destroying Doremi's set Mirror Force. She then activates Mystic Box, targeting Acid Golem and Doremi's set Magician; the latter is destroyed while Acid Golem goes to Doremi's field. Shadow Aiko ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Marshmallon.**

**During her Standby Phase, Doremi detaches Tour Bus from Acid Golem to avoid taking damage. Since Tour Bus was sent to Shadow Aiko's graveyard, Shadow Aiko can shuffle one monster from her graveyard into her deck; she chooses Tour Guide. Doremi also cannot special summon monsters. She activates Pot of Duality, revealing Thunder King Rai-Oh, Summoner Monk, and Gagagarevenge; she adds Thunder King to her hand and shuffles the rest into her deck. She sets Penguin Soldier and ends.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadw Aiko draws Trade-In.**

**Shadow Aiko activates Trade-In, discarding Valkyrion and drawing Grinder Golem and Zerozerock. She then tributes Doremi's Goblindbergh and set Penguin soldier to special summon Lava Golem to her field. She then special summons two Grinder Tokens to her field to special summon Grinder Golem to Doremi's field. She follows by activating Zerozerock and ending.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Magic Cylinder.**

**During her Standby Phase, Doremi takes 1000 damage from Lava Golem and then takes another 2000 from Acid Golem since she cannot detach any Xyz materials from it. Since Acid Golem prevents special summons, Doremi is unable to overlay Lava Golem and Grinder Golem for any Xyz summons.**

**Doremi enters her Battle Phase but cannot attack whatsoever thanks to Zerozerock. She switches her monsters to Defense Position, sets Magic Cylinder, and ends.**

**Doremi LP (5000) – Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko draws Return from the Different Dimension.**

**Shadow Aiko activates Dark Calling, banishing the Grinder Golem and Valkyrion from her graveyard and Fusion summoning Evil Hero Dark Gaia; Dark Gaia's ATK is the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material monsters, so its ATK is 6500.**

**Shadow Aiko attacks Grinder Golem with Dark Gaia; she activates its effect, switching all monsters Doremi controls to Attack Position. Doremi activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting 6500 damage to Shadow Aiko.**

**Shadow Aiko sets Return from the Different Dimension and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Metaion, the Timelord.**

**During her Standby Phase, Doremi takes 1000 damage from Lava Golem and 2000 from Acid Golem.**

**Doremi tributes Lava and Acid Golem to tribute summon Metaion, the Timelord. She switches Grinder Golem back to Defense Position and ends.**

**Doremi LP (2000) – Shadow Aiko LP (1500)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko draws Tour Guide from the Underworld.**

**Shadow Aiko summons Tour Guide from the Underworld and uses her effect to special summon another Tour Guide from her deck. She then overlays both to Xyz summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.**

**Shadow Aiko attacks Doremi's Defense Position Grinder Golem with Leviathan Dragon, destroying it. She then attacks Metaion with Dark Gaia; Metaion cannot be destroyed by battle and Doremi takes no Battle Damage.**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, Metaion's effect activates, returning all other monsters to their owner's hands and inflicting 300 damage to Shadow Aiko for each card; cards returned to the Extra Deck also count toward this damage but tokens do not. Three other monsters and two tokens exist on the field, so they're all returned and Shadow Aiko takes 600 damage total.**

**Shadow Aiko is unable to continue at this point.**

**Doremi LP (2000) – Shadow Aiko LP (900)**

**Doremi wins!**

* * *

_Who does this guy think he is?! He marches into the Castle, challenges us to a duel, and then goes around acting like he's won! And now he has the nerve to insult the both of us?! That tears it. I'm going to make him pay!_

_I can't let this jerk get to us like easily. But she has already accepted his challenge. And he thinks he can take on both of us and "ensure we don't win". So I'm going to aid her…and make it a two-on-one duel._

_Fffffft! Amateurs…_

* * *

_**Steelswarm has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: There is indeed far more to Hana's imprisonment by the Shadows than has been revealed. However, it will not be detailed in this fic. Instead, I will detail it in a one-shot side story after I finsh this story. Until then.**


	8. Steelswarm

-Steelswarm-

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Pop called, "Onee-chan!"

Doremi turned over in her bed. "Five more minutes, Pop-chan…five ore minutes…"

Pop sighed and shook her head. "You're gonna be late for school! Again!"

Reluctantly, Doremi crawled out of bed…and immediately fell to the floor and going back to sleep.

Pop honestly couldn't blame her. She was trapped in a cage hanging from a Lava Golem's neck and was still very exhausted from her ordeal. No matter the case, she needed to get up. School was important too, after all.

As such, Pop decided on a measure and transformed.

"Pretty Witchy Pop-chi!" Pop chanted as she struck her pose, "Pippito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Glass of water, come out!" Her spell did the trick, and a glass of water appeared in her hand. She then splashed it on Doremi's face, waking the pink Ojamajo with a start. "Wake up, Onee-chan!"

Doremi gasped in shock. "Pop-chan!" she shouted. She then clutched her shoulder from where she was burned by Lava Golem. "Aiieee!"

Pop reverted to normal and grabbed her bags. "I'll help you carry your stuff to school, okay?"

Doremi smiled. "Arigatou, Pop-chan."

* * *

The day was almost the same as usual. Everyone was glad Hana was okay. Some people wouldn't give her some space and kept asking what she caught to make her miss three days of school while others stepped in and stopped the harassment.

Nonetheless, the day went by quickly and, before they knew it, the Ojamajos were out and headed off to the Maho-Dou. And as usual, it was peaceful and quiet. Hana had gone back to her room for a bit though and almost everyone believed she went there to get relieve the day's stress; they were right, but not in the way they expected. Regardless, she returned to the work floor after a few minutes, refreshed.

A familiar singing caught everyone's attention. Majo Rika groaned as its source popped out of the cash register.

"_**I've come, bearing some news, good and baaaaad!~**_" Dela sung.

"Eh? Dela-san?" Doremi began.

"Konnichiwa?" Onpu greeted, confused.

"But we don't need supplies right now!" Majo Rika half-shouted.

Dela shook her head. "Majorin has summoned you girls to the Castle."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Momoko asked, "Let's go!"

"Wait," Onpu said, "Dela-san? You said you had good news and bad news. Can you tell us both?"

Dela sighed. "Well, the good news is Majo Toron has made some headway with her analysis."

"And the bad news?" Aiko asked.

"That's why Majorin has summoned you."

"Then I guess we have no choice then," Doremi said. She then walked to the window and looked up. "But the moon isn't smiling right now."

"Oh, leave the transportation to me!" Dela replied.

The girls all gulped. Something told them this wasn't going to end well…

* * *

They all hoped this was to be important. Dela's method of travel wasn't the worst in the world, but it wasn't the best either. In any case, they decided not to converse on the subject and moved on.

Before they knew it, they were inside the Castle. But instead of going to the audience hall, the girls were taken to an arena of sorts. Majorin, Majo Heart, and Majo Toron were there waiting for them.

"I'm glad you made it," Majorin said. She seemed more than a little tired. "Did Dela tell you some of the news?"

"Hai, Majorin-san," Doremi replied, "But she only told us the food news."

"Why have we been summoned?" Aiko asked.

Majorin made the attempt to get up, but Majo Heart stopped her when it looked like she was going to fall back over.

"I was unable to heal Jou-sama, even with my Super Witch form," Majorin replied sadly.

The statement sounded ludicrous on paper, but Majorin's Super Witch form was the most powerful thing they had at their disposal right now. If it couldn't do the job, then there was almost nothing that could be done. And the girls knew it all too well.

"But there has to be something!" Momoko cried.

"If there is, then we have to find that out," Majo Toron replied, "However, what Majorin said isn't all of the bad news."

"EH?!" the Ojamajos gasped.

"Do any of you remember what happened with Majo Tourbillon prior to the end of her curse?" Majo Heart inquired.

The Ojamajos exchanged looks at one another. The curse of the former Queen was something they had barely averted in the end. Had they not destroyed the last cursed bramble, the whole world might have fallen into an endless slumber.

"Yeah," Doremi replied, nervous.

"This crisis is similar," Majo Toron explained, "If you may recall, Majo Tourbillon's magic spread into Mahoutsukai Kai and even Ningen Kai, spreading her despair and misery to anyone it touched." Majo Toron straightened her goggles. "From what we've gathered, the Verz itself seeks to spread and corrupt everyone it touches. And since there is a resonance between our magic and this card game bringing it to life, combined with the earlier crisis, I'm afraid that if we do not stop this virus, all worlds will be doomed."

Aiko, Doremi, and Onpu raised their hands, but Majo Heart shook her head. "Majo Tourbillon's magic was just one example. Jou-sama approaches that level of power, even after chipping her crystal. We can slow down the Verz by closing off Majo Kai from the other worlds when it gets out, but that's all that can be done."

"And here I thought you guys would actually have a better plan than that…" an annoying voice sounded from the corner. The source made its presence known: Skaj. "And yet you're not even scratching the surface!"

"Why are you here?" Majorin demanded.

"Oh…business. Kada wants to know how you're all doing…and…business." Majo Heart and Majo Toron grit their teeth while the Ojamajos drew their porons. "Oh, cooome ON! Is that even called for?"

Majorin gave a hard look at Skaj. "Kada seems to know much more about this than he lets on. And since you're clearly affiliated with him, you must know something too!"

"Yeah…I know stuff. But wouldn't you like to know."

Aiko and Momoko inserted their porons into their bracelets, quickly changing them into their Duel Disks.

"We both challenge you!" Aiko shouted.

"And if we win, you tell us everything you know!" Momoko added.

Skaj smirked. "Okay…but if you lose," Skaj chuckled, "Then wouldn't you be outta luck." Skaj took a deck of blank note cards out of his holster. He frowned and sighed with annoyance. "I'll just have to improvise then…" At once, several cards flew out of the deck and formed a makeshift Duel Disk. "You girls are pretty much amateurs. I can take you both at once if I please!"

Aiko and Momoko inserted their decks into their Duel Disks. Their combined Life Points, as well as Skaj's, raced to 8000 while Skaj inserted his deck.

"Duel!" Aiko and Momoko shouted.

"Let's get this party started!" Skaj shouted, "Light beings first."

"With pleasure! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko shouted. She looked at her opening hand intently. "First, I summon Rescue Rabbit!" At once, a small rabbit wearing a rescue worker's gear appeared (300/100). "And its special ability allows me to special summon any 2 Lv4 or below Normal Monsters from my deck…so long as they have the same name and Rescue Rabbit gets banished." Rescue Rabbit vanished into a portal. Then, two large hippo-like monsters appeared (1700/1000). "I special summon two Hippozaraus the Great Sneeze!"

"Wow, the old dino rabbit build," Skaj deadpanned, "Go for Laggia? Dolkka? It's really not that amazing anymore…"

Aiko grit her teeth as both of her monsters turned into orbs of blue energy. "With these two Lv4 Dinosaur-type monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters spiraled into a red vortex. "Appear now! Evolkaiser Laggia!"

And just like that, a large, greenish dragon emerged from the vortex. It let out a mighty roar as fire erupted from around it (2400/2000).

"And I'll set three cards. Turn end!" Aiko said. Three reversed cards appeared behind Laggia.

"Yeah…And one of those is Lance, another is Road, and the other I don't give a damn about," Skaj deadpanned. He drew his card and gave another deadpan look. First, I'll activate upstart Goblin. You gonna negate?" Then and there, a seemingly rich goblin appeared.

"I'll let it slide," Aiko replied.

The Goblin grinned as Skj drew his card. Aiko and Momoko's Life Points went up to 9000.

"Next, I'll summon Cyber Valley to my field! You gonne kill it?" At once, a serpentine machine dragon appeared (0/0). Aiko shook her head at Skaj's response. "Then I'll just set three cards of my own and that'll be it."

Three reversed cards appeared behind his monster.

"And during your End Phase, I'll activate the continuous trap Macro Cosmos!" Aiko's reversed card rose up. In seconds, the scenery changed, reflecting an alien cosmos. "When this card is active, any and all-!"

"B***h, please! I know how the card works," Skaj retorted, "It bans everything that would've gone to the graveyard. Seriously, your deck is the Macro Rabbit variant. Not as good as it once was anymore…"

Aiko glared daggers at the Shadow.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Momoko muttered, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" The yellow Ojamajo looked at her new card and smiled. "I'll activate the spell Cyclone! And I'll target _that_ card!"

Immediately, a whirlwind kicked up and bounded for one of the reversed cards.

"If you're gonna destroy it, then why don't I just use it?" Skaj smirked. His card flipped face-up. "This is Giff Card. It give my opponent 3000 Life Points and addition to making your MST fizzle."

A large card appeared before the two Ojamajos. It glowed brilliantly as their Life Points went up to 12000.

"Why is he giving them Life Points?" Hana asked.

"Maybe he wants them to like him?" Pop deadpanned, "He talks a big game and yet…he's making bad plays left and right!"

"He could've used Bad Reaction to Simochi or Fallen Angel Nurse – Reficule to massively damage Ai-chan and Momo-chan," Onpu stated.

"Then…what's his plan?" Hazuki asked.

Majo Toron clutched her chin. "I bet I know…" she said, "Skaj said nothing about him winning…and I've heard of decks like this. He must be setting them up to force a draw!"

"But is there such a card?" Doremi asked. Majo Toron nodded gravely. "Oh no…"

"I summon Madolche Mewfeuille!" Momoko declared. Everyone snapped their attention back to see what their friend just summoned: A small cat sitting on what seemed to be a puzzle piece. It gave them the impression of a stuffed animal (500/300).

"Wuaa! Kawaii!" Hana shouted.

"And Mewfueille has a-!"

"No," Skaj nonchalantly replied.

"Eh?"

"Maybe you should actually see what's next, hmm?" Another of Skaj's set cards flipped face up. "So let's see what these guys on Solemn Judgment have to say about your cat!" At once, the beings depicted on the trap appeared as Skaj's Life Points fell to 4000. They passed their judgment…and immediately erased Mewfeuille from existence. "And since it's a counter trap, you can't use Laggia's effect to stop it!"

"Yeah… but at least Ai-chan' monster is still here…" Momoko retorted. Aiko nodded at her, smiling. "Alright! Evolkaiser Laggia! Attack Cyber Vary!"

As per its temporary mistress's orders, Laggia flew up and wasted no time in blasting the small machine with its powerful breath weapon.

"Fffft! Amateurs!" Skaj deadpanned, "If Cyber Valley is attacked I can banish him, force a replay, and end the Battle Phase!" Immediately, Skaj's monster conjured a portal and vanished through it, causing Laggia's attack to miss. The portal then exploded, stunning Laggia. "Also, I get to draw another card."

Momoko looked at her cards again as Skaj drew his card. "Turn end."

"M'kay," Skaj replied. He drew his card. "Meh. I'll activate another Upstart Goblin!" Once again, the grinning goblin appeared.

"No this time!" Momoko shouted, "I'm activating Laggia's ability! By detaching both Overlays, I can negate any spell, trap, Normal Summon, or Special Summon you try!" Both of the red orbiting lights vanished into Laggia's claws. In an instant, a burst of fiery energy erupted forth, incinerating the goblin. "But they're also banished, thanks to Macro Cosmos…"

"And you have taken my bait. I'll activate another set: Hope for Escape!" The last of Skaj's reversed cards flipped face-up. His Life Points fell to 3000. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can draw a card for each 2000 point difference between our scores. 12000 minus 3000 is 9000, so I draw four cards!" A road appeared from out of nothingness as he drew his new cards. "And I'll follow up by using One Day of Peace! With this, we each draw a card and all damage is nulled."

A flag appeared in between both sides. Skaj and Momoko drew their cards, but Momoko remained uneasy.

"And…I'll just set these new cards for now." Three more reversed cards appeared before the Shadow. "Your move, Aiko."

"With pleasure! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko shouted. A look at her card made her eyes go wide. "Yes!"

Skaj chuckled. "Reverse card, open," he said in a mock Japanese accent, "Trap…ACTIVATE!" The card he revealed was Self-Destruction Switch. "Three guesses what it does…and the first two don't count!"

At once, a button appeared in Skaj's hands. He pressed it…and a massive explosion rocked the area. Aiko and Momoko were blown back while Skaj just stood there, laughing as both of their Life Points fell to 0.

Draw.

"Ai-chan! Momo-chan!" Doremi called. She, Pop, Hazuki, and Hana rushed over to their friends.

"I knew it," Majo Toron said bitterly, "It's one of _those_ decks…"

"Oh well," Onpu said, "At least he has to tell us something now…"

Aiko and Momoko managed to get back up as the others rushed to their aid. They were practically unscathed, despite having been blown to the ground by the explosion.

"Are you two okay?" Hazuki asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Aiko replied, "We're fine." She then turned to Skaj. "You lost Skaj. I think you owe us some information."

Skaj burst into laughter. "The hell do ya mean? Do ya remember what I said earlier?"

"But you said-!" Momoko continued.

"If you win, I tell you stuff. You didn't win, did you?"

"Um, well, true…but you still lost!"

Skaj chuckled. "And did I ever say anything about me winning or losing?"

"That bastard!" Majo Heart said angrily.

"Oh well, it was fun playing with you kids, but now I gotta-!"

Suddenly, another being appeared in the middle of the room. Skaj's smirk turned into a frown as the being revealed himself.

It was Kada.

"And why are you here?" Majorin half-demanded.

"Business," Kada replied, "Her Majesty paid me a visit a while back and complained about never winning a duel. I gave her the Evilswarm deck at her request…and I heard she used it against Evil Rin?"

"Yes."

The Ojamajos, reminded of the terror they felt from those memories, shrunk away.

"Then I suppose you need some information regarding this subject, correct?"

"Me and Momo-chan challenged Skaj to a duel," Aiko replied, "He used Self-Destruction Switch to force a draw and now refuses to tell us anything."

"Idiots. Skaj enjoys trolling his adversaries."

Skaj snorted at Kada's remark.

"And you're here why?" Majorin inquired, "Do you have anything to explain about this crisis?"

"Yes." Kada remained unmoved by all sentiments. "Besides what you already know, the Verz itself is a product of Her Majesty's resonance. The only one who could possibly heal her is herself, no matter how powerful you get."

Majorin grimaced at what Kada said. She didn't want to believe it, but her failure to heal Jou-sama all but confirmed it. But if this bastard could heal her, then he may as well be one of the last hopes they had.

"Very well," Majorin said, "But is there anything you can do about the Verz itself?"

Kada shook his head. "Like I said: The Verz is a product of Her Majesty's magic. And if I may recall, my magic is of a completely different sort. Nothing I can do about it."

Everyone in the room grimaced from Kada's statement.

"Very well then," Majorin replied, "It appears we're stuck with this crisis ourselves." She then turned and addressed everyone besides Kada and Skaj. "Minna-san. I believe we have another Witch to visit. And despite her track record, we may have to get her help."

"Or Skaj and I can make it easier and catch her ourselves," Kada suggested, deadpanning.

Majorin turned back to Kada. "We're listening…"

Skaj face-palmed in annoyance.

* * *

Majo Isabelle was busy pacing around her lab. She was trying to devise another scheme to take over Majo Kai with, but nothing was coming up. It was frustrating; the Spanish Witch disliked being unable to come up with her schemes.

Her fairy, Bebe, was sleeping on a soft chair while disguised as a cat. She hadn't had a long day, but she had nothing to do otherwise. That, and it was difficult to be the companion to and evil Witch who went mad every other moment.

Suddenly, Majo Isabelle began snickering. "Bebe! Wake up!" she shouted. Bebe grumbled herself awake and returned to her true form. Her expression was one of pure annoyance. "I finally have a scheme!"

Bebe scoffed. Those who could accurately read her expression would get "You aren't even keeping with the times…" or something similar.

"Oh, don't look at me that way!" Majo Isabelle scolded, "Because I'm finally going to-!"

A knock on the steel door caught her attention. "Majo Isabelle! We appreciate your privacy, but we're coming in regardless!" shouted a male voice. At that time, the door was literally blown off its hinges, impacting with and ruining some equipment in the process. Skaj and Kada entered. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you're coming with us, b***h!"

Majo Isabelle got over her initial shock in a heartbeat. "Que? Two human boys in their late teens-?" She noticed that Skaj wasn't casting a shadow. "Okay, a human boy in his late teens and his Shadow have come to make a nuisance of themselves in my lair?"

"Correction," Kada replied, not showing emotion, "You are being drafted by those you want to conquer. You will come quietly if you know what's good for you."

* * *

"Do you think they succeeded?" Hazuki asked.

"It hasn't been that long," Onpu replied, "Just give them a bit more-"

Then and there, a being appearing from the shadows interrupted the purple Ojamajo. There was no doubt who it was…and it was clear he was dragging someone using black chains. Moments later, another being teleported into the arena. And once again, there was no doubt who it was. And he was carrying a small cage at the end of a pole. Inside the cage was a familiar-looking fairy.

"I see you made it back, Kada. Skaj," Majorin said, turning towrd them, "And I see you also brought Majo Isabelle."

"She didn't wanna come quietly," Skaj said mockingly. He then threw the Witch to the ground before the red-violet Witch. "And here's your special delievery!"

Majorin looked at the Spanish Witch in surprise.

"Qué demonios son esos hijos de puta ...?" Majo Isabelle mumbled.

"Kada. I asked you and Skaj to bring her alive," Majorin scolded, "Not beat her half to death!"

"I gave her a warning before we made our move," Kada explained, "If this Witch wasn't interested in coming quietly, then it's her problem. Besides, we _did_ bring her alive." Majorin glared daggers at the Puer Magi. "My work here is done. Skaj and I will take our leave."

And with that, Kada teleported, dropping Bebe's cage in the process. Skaj wasn't far behind, freeing Majo Isabelle as well; though he was more than a little frustrated at the chore he was roped into. They both left the girls with several more questions…questions they chose to save for a later date. For now, they had to confront Majo Isabelle.

Majorin personally dealt with her. "Okay, Majo Isabelle," Majorin began, "As much as we despise you for your past actions, we need your assistance."

Majo Isabelle got to her feet. Anger was clearly evident on her face. "And I will aid you, why?"

"We have crisis on our hands that threatens all worlds, you included," Majo Heart replied.

"And I don't think you want this to ruin your chances at world domination, do you?" Majo Toron added.

Majo Isabelle glared daggers at all three Witches. "I am going to need far more than that to-!"

"You're up against four Witches and seven Ojamajos, all of whom want your threat over with once and for all," Majorin retorted, "I would suggest you make the right decision and give your assistance."

Majo Isabelle again glared daggers at them. But she knew Majorin was right. She was by herself, no weapons, inventions, or anything useful and her magic would never be able to overcome them like this. She hated it, but she really and truly had no choice.

"Fine," Majo Isabelle said bitterly, "But once this is over-!"

"We know."

Bebe groaned in her cage. She then pulled down her lower right eyelid and blew a raspberry at Majorin…if only to get at her in some form or another.

* * *

Majo Rika and the Ojamajos returned to the Maho-Dou in discontent and dismay. To them, events had gotten out of hand. Between forcing a team-up with Majo Isabelle and Kada and Skaj being well on the suspicious side, they were more than a little uncomfortable.

"Minna-san?" Doremi began, "Don't you think Majo Isabelle is going to pull something sooner or later?"

"You too, Onee-chan?" Pop replied.

Doremi sweat-dropped. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Everyone noticed that Aiko and Momoko had gone over to a table to sit. They seemed bummed out…and for good reason. Hana went up to them.

"Ai-mama? Momo-chan?" Hana began, "Please don't let Skaj get to you. Hana-cha doesn't like seeing you like this." Aiko's and Momoko's mood didn't change. "Hana-chan knows what would help!"

Hana leapt back and crossed her arms. "Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" she chanted, "Turn Ai-chan and Momo-chan into their ace monsters!"

"Wait! Hana-chan!" Aiko called.

Too late.

Hana's magic already affected them. A poof of smoke later, and Aiko was dressed as Evolkaiser Laggia while Momoko was dressed as Queen Madolche Tiaramisu. Both looked more than a little embarrassed in the getup.

"Uh, Hana-chan?" Aiko began, "Uh…"

Momoko looked over herself, giggling. "I'm a queen of sweets…and you're my dragon partner!"

Aiko groaned…but couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" Pop half-shouted, "Why do they get to have fun?"

"Don't jinx it, Pop-chan!" Doremi half-shouted back.

Too late. Hana already heard the red Ojamajo's gripe and had begun to cast her spell again. Everyone took cover as the spell was cast.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone looked over themselves.

"Hihihihi!" Hazuki giggled, "I'm…dressed as Daigusta Sphered!" She even had the staff and Vylon Shere-derived armor to prove it, though her hair remained the same. "You look great too!"

Onpu sighed. She was dressed as Stardust Dragon/Buster. "Now I know how Ai-chan feels…" she deadpanned.

Pop was dressed as Haze Beast Basilicock. "Great! I'm dressed…as a flaming chicken…snake…thing!" she griped. She sighed. "I guess I asked for it though…"

"WAAAH!" Doremi screamed as she fell over. She was dressed as Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach…and it was very ungainly. "Why do I have to be dressed as a floating city?! I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!"

Hana was smiling and laughing. She was dressed as Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7. "Maybe Hana-chan needs some…support?" She quickly fell over herself…but she still laughed. "Ai-chan! Momo-chan!" Right then and there, the costumes vanished…and Hana automatically reverted to her normal clothes. "Oops! Hana-chan used up all her magic again…"

Everyone sighed. Despite being more than a little embarrassed, everyone's spirits had been lifted. And they could thank Hana for her recklessness later…

"If you girls are done messing around," Majo Rika scolded, "You might want to head on home. It's getting late and your parents are probably getting worried. Did that cross your mind?!"

At once, the Ojamajos jumped and quickly obeyed their mentor. They bid a hasty farewell and headed back to their homes. Hana was, of course, the only one to stay behind.

She headed back upstairs to her room. She knew she really stirred things up and provided some good laughs here and there…but she was still more than a little down about the earlier events. She entered her room…and her attention almost immediately drifted to her closet. A sly grin crept onto her face.

* * *

Majorin was, aside from the still unconscious Jou-sama, by herself in the clinic. She could never leave her alone like this, even if she had to save herself. The most recent events had left her distraught and distrustful.

Kada and Skaj were untrustworthy in her eyes and Majo Isabelle was a ticking time bomb just waiting to stab everyone in the back at the most inopportune time. She had to make sure Jou-sama was safe and sound. And if she had to die to save her again, then she was more than willing to do so.

A sound toward the rear caught her attention.

"Nani? Who's there?" Majorin half-demanded, "Show yourself!"

Majorin looked around. There was nothing to discern. And then she saw who it was…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Aiko and Momoko vs. Skaj**

**This duel is a two-on-one game. Skaj however, will have 8000 LP whereas Aiko and Momoko will share their 8000 LP. Aiko and Momoko will also share a field, graveyard, and banish pile.**

**Aiko and Momoko LP (8000) – Skaj LP (8000)**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko has Rescue Rabbit, Forbidden Lance, Macro Cosmos, Starlight Road, and Jurrac Guiba as her opening hand. She draws Monster Reborn.**

**Aiko summons Rescue Rabbit. She activates its effect, banishing it to special summon two Kabazauls to her field. She then overlays both to Xyz summon Evolzar Laggia. She sets Macro Cosmos, Starlight Road, and Forbidden Lance and then ends.**

**Skaj's turn:**

**Skaj has Gift Card, Hope for Escape, Solemn Judgment, Battle Fader, and Cyber Valley as his opening hand. He draws Upstart Goblin.**

**Skaj activates Upstart Goblin, drawing 1 card and giving his opponents 1000 LP; he draws Self Destruct Button. He summons Cyber Valley, sets Solemn Judgment, Hope for Escape, and Gift Card, and then ends.**

**During his End Phase, Aiko activates Macro Cosmos.**

**Aiko and Momoko LP (9000) – Skaj LP (8000)**

**Momoko's turn:**

**Momoko has Madolche Chateau, Madolche Puddingcess, Madolche Mewfueille, Madolche Messengelato, and Mystical Space Typhoon as her opening hand. She draws Dark Hole.**

**Momoko activates Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting Skaj's set Gift Card. Skaj chains it, giving Aiko and Momoko 3000 LP while leaving MST useless. Momoko then normal summons Madolche Mewfueille; Skaj activates Solemn Judgment, halving his LP to negate and destroy Mewfeuille. Mewfeuille is banished due to Macro Cosmos.**

**Momoko attacks Cyber Valley with Laggia, but Skaj activates its effect, banishing it to end the Battle Phase and also let him draw a card; he draws Hope for Escape.**

**Momoko ends.**

**Skaj's turn:**

**Skaj draws Upstart Goblin.**

**Skaj activates Upstart Goblin, but Momoko chains by activating Laggia's effect, detaching both materials and negating Upstart Goblin's activation; the materials are banished due to Macro Cosmos. Skaj then activates Hope for escape, paying 1000 LP; there is a 9000-point difference between his and their LPs, so he draws 4 cards; he draws Solemn Warning, One Day of Peace, Threatening Roar, and Swift Scarecrow.**

**Skaj activates One Day of Peace; since Momoko is still in control of the field, she is the one who draws; Skaj draws Tragoedia while Momoko draws Madolchepalooza. Skaj sets Hope for Escape, Threatening Roar, and Self Destruct Button and then ends.**

**Aiko and Momoko LP (12000) – Skaj LP (3000)**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko draw Tour Guide from the Underworld.**

**During her Standby Phase, Skaj activates Self Destruct Button; the difference between his and Aiko's and Momoko's LP is more than 7000.**

**Aiko and Momoko LP (0) – Skaj LP (0)**

**It is a Draw!**

* * *

_I…I didn't think things would come to this. It's me and her…and from the looks of things, she's been practicing. If I am to beat her, then I must have faith in my deck. But somehow, I don't think that will be enough…_

_So this Light being thinks she can defeat me and reclaim the Seals? I don't think so! Though I detest using a game of chance to determine things like this, it has become quite intertwined with our magic. Indeed, I've noticed that our wins seem to weaken the Light Beings…and –ugh– vice-versa! But to weaken Light Queen with this card game…that will make my day!_

* * *

_**Thanatos Ein has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: I kept the duel shorter than usual here. And I admit, this chapter has more padding than the previous ones and had a more lackluster duel. But his isn't the defining chapter of the fic.**

**The complete Spanish sentence Majo Isabelle spoke is supposed to translate to "What the hell are those bastards…?" She doesn't know what a Puella/Puer Magi (and by definition, a Shadow Puella/Puer Magi) is…**


	9. Thanatos Ein

**A/N: Compare this chapter with Chapter 5 of the original "Ojamajo: The Verz Incident". This chapter is, after all, its counterpart.**

* * *

-Thanatos Ein-

Hana yawned. It was just now in the early morning, and she had school to go to. She was reluctant, but her friends and mamas would all be there as usual. To that end, she stretched to get her blood flowing and to relieve any stiffness from her sleep.

And saw that she was wearing her "Evil Costume", as she called it.

Hana grinned sheepishly to herself. She had decided to wear it last night for a few moments at most…

_I guess I forgot to take it off before bed…_ Hana thought, complete with an internal giggle.

"Hana-chan! Wake up!" Majo Rika called, "You're gonna be late for school!" Hana heard Majo Rika approaching and quickly removed her circlet and her devil-winged hair decorations and slipped back under the covers. She was just in time. "Hana-chan! Did you-?" Majo Rika entered right then and there and saw the awkward scene. "Hana-chan? Why are looking at me that way?"

The white Ojamajo giggled sheepishly. "Can Hana-chan have some time to get ready first?"

Majo Rika shot a look of suspicion and knowing before heading back down. Once she was gone, Hana made haste in changing her clothes and hiding the removed costume. Once that was said and done, she went downstairs, got her stuff, ate breakfast, bid a hasty farewell, and left quickly.

Majo Rika and Lala exchanged sighs not long after…

* * *

The day was a bit longer than usual. The events from last night hadn't set too well with the girls, and it interfered with their concentration and made them keep a closer watch on the time. Even during their lunch break, thins seemed slow and bleak.

All of this was swiftly noticed by Kotake, Takao, and Masaru and they explained to one another when the day finally ended.

"So it wasn't just Doremi-chan, Momo-chan, and Hana-chan acting weird today then?" Kotake surmised.

Takao nodded. "What we heard those nights ago is still more or less fresh in my mind."

"If we're going to discuss this, then we need a better place than this," Masaru warned, "We'll meet at the park."

The other two boys agreed. A few minutes, all three of them had made it to their destination. Kotake was a bit late from going straight home and getting some stuff. And he couldn't help but notice Takao smirking at him upon his arrival.

"What are looking at me like that for?" Kotake half-demanded.

"Y'know, Kotake?" Takao began, "I see you with Doremi almost every day. You sure you weren't made for her?" His smirk deepened. "You were late like she was just now, after all."

Kotake went red in the face. "H-Hey! Doremi-chan is just another girl in the school! I-I don't have f-feelings for her!"

"You can say what you want," Masaru said, "But that's for later. Right now, we're here to discuss what we found out those nights ago."

Kotake and Takao looked at one another and nodded. The former spoke first.

"Okay, I'd like to bring a strange experience I had the other day," Kotake began, "It was weird. One moment, I was sitting at the table having dinner and the next I saw it." Kotake took a deep breath. "It looked like a duel, not the kind where you sit at a table and slap cards onto certain places, but the kind like on that show about that card game."

Takao raised his eyebrow. "Nani yo?"

"Seriously! I saw what I saw! And even felt it! But, come on! Even I don't believe it!" Kotake closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "But it felt too real. I even saw who Doremi-chan was dueling against."

"You're gonna make us ask, aren't you?" Masaru deadpanned.

"Okay, fine! But I am serious. Doremi-chan's opponent was Ai-chan. Only…she seemed darker and more malevolent."

"Are you seri-?" Takao began. He then face-palmed. "Gomen gomen!"

Kotake sighed. "That isn't all either. And it's what I believe least but…there was another Doremi-chan…and another Hazuki-chan and TWO Hana-chans! I'm not kidding! Doremi-chan's friends were there on the sidelines while the lookalikes were behind the evil-looking Ai-chan! Well, except Hana-chan, but that's beside the point."

"This story is really starting to sound farfetched," Takao replied, "Are you sure you saw all of this?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous, but what I saw is what I saw. And the Doremi, Hazuki, and Hana lookalikes were just as evil-looking as that Aiko! …though that other Hana looked less so and the one Hana-chan beside her was kneeling in shackles."

Masaru gave a hard look at Kotake. "It sounds unreal, but what they were talking about a few days ago-"

"When we were eavesdropping?" Takao added.

Masaru nodded. "-they mentioned some odd things there…including a 'Shadow Hazuki' and how she completely trashed Doremi-chan in a duel."

"Y'know, come to think of it," Takao continued, "Doremi-chan did seem to wince occasionally and clutch an area on her shoulder."

All three sighed.

"It's getting late," Masaru warned, "Do we have anything else?"

"Yeah," Kotake replied, "Right before I saw all of that, I got this feeling…like Doremi-chan needed me. I can't explain it. At all."

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Takao said, "'Til then!"

And with that, the three boys left the park and went back to their respective homes.

* * *

Hours had gone by since class ended. The Ojamajos were at the Maho-Dou, as usual. And just like the past several days, they had been practicing their dueling, much to Majo Rika's chagrin. Still, she knew the importance of this hobby now, given recent events.

"So, Hana-chan?" Doremi began, "I forgot to ask."

Hai, Mama?" Hana replied.

"Um, why did Shadow Hana call you 'Hana-chan' like that? Doesn't she, I dunno, want you dead?"

Hana giggled slightly. "Shadow Hana-chan has changed a lot since she dragged Hana-chan off to the dungeon. It's a funny story, really."

This piqued the curiosity of the other Ojamajos. They dropped what they were doing at once and gathered around Hana. Even Majo Rika seemed interested now…and recalled her earlier suspicion.

"Where should Hana-chan begin?" Hana asked.

Majo Don and Majo Sloane appeared in the Maho-Dou. Neither of them appeared to be here for a friendly visit. Surprised, the Ojamajos and Majo Rika turned to face the two senior Witches.

"You all must come to Majo Kai. Now!" Majo Don said urgently.

"Majorin has been abducted," Majo Sloane added.

That told the girls all the needed to know. Immediately, they got out their taps and compact, but Hana looked down at it in dismay.

"Gomennasai, Hana-chan," Aiko said, "We should've refilled your tap back then."

"We'll transform first and then give Hana-chan the energy," Doremi added.

At once, the six Ojamajos activated their taps and transformed.

"Pretty Witchi Aiko-Chi!" Aiko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Onpu-chi!" Onpu chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Hazuki-chi!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Momoko-chi!" Momoko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Pop-chi!" Pop chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Doremi-chi!" Doremi chanted.

Immediately, the group, aside from Pop, drew their porons and gathered energy into them. The energy coalesced into a ball that quickly flew into Hana's tap. Hana then wasted no time in transforming.

"Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!" Hana chanted.

The glow from the porons faded completely after that. And everyone knew what that meant.

"Good thing we're going to Majo Kai…" Momoko sighed, "At least Majo Toron is there."

Majo Don and Majo Sloane nodded. "Majo Rika?" Majo Don began.

"Hai!" Majo Rika replied.

"Leave this to us!" Majo Sloane added.

At once, the three Witches gathered into a circle and gathered their own magic together. It was their own Magical Stage. And after a brilliant flash of light, all Witches and Ojamajos present found themselves in Majo Kai right beside the door to the Maho-Dou.

* * *

Majo Heart and Majo Toron paced around the audience hall. Majo Isabelle was present as well, but her crystal had been appropriated for obvious reasons. In addition, guards were keeping a very close watch on the Witch.

Majo Heart was about to say something, but the arrival of the Ojamajos, Majo Rika, Majo Don, and Majo Sloane stopped her. The latter two quickly flew up to their respective places in the massive, dark, chamber.

"Sorry we're late!" Doremi shouted.

"Better late than never," Majo Heart replied, "But every one of you might want to be more punctual during future crises." She gave a concerned look as she pulled out a note. "But what's done is done. This was left at the scene."

Majo Heart opened the note. "It was from Evil Rin. She has said that if we wanted Majorin back, then we have to surrender the Seven Seals and a restored Book of Shadows to the Shadows."

"We can't do that!" Majo Prima objected, "If they get both of them, then they will end us all!"

"We know that," Majo Sullivan replied, "But Jou-sama averted it the first time that happened."

Majo Heart pulled out the Seven Seals. "You girls are her greatest threat right now," she explained, "Therefore, I implore you to use these to rescue Majorin."

"You're putting the fate of Majo Kai in these children?" Majo Reed inquired.

"These children have proven themselves repeatedly," Majo Vanilla pointed out, "And they have survived numerous battles against this foe. They are our best bet."

"We understand, Majo Heart-san," Doremi said. She accepted the first Seal. "We'll do our best and bring Majorin back!"

The other Ojamajos nodded in agreement as they each received a Seal.

"Umm," Hazuki peeped, "Maybe Meg-chan can come too? She has a lot of strength too."

"Meg-chan is in studying abroad," Onpu pointed out, "We could ruin things for her if we interrupt her." She gulped a bit. "Besides…The fewer people who are worrying, the better."

"Then…I guess we're all set," Aiko said.

"Good luck to you seven then," Majo Heart said.

"But before we go," Doremi began, "Uh…Majo Toron-san?"

Majo Toron read their expressions. "You need more energy?"

"We'll help you out later in exchange for energy," Onpu promised.

"You know, you really don't have to make that offer. This is a crisis, and I can't just force you to work for more energy like this."

The Ojamajos exchanged looks. "That doesn't matter. We'll still help you, even if we don't have to!"

"You girls are so touching!" Majo Isabelle shouted sarcastically. The guards keeping watch on her immediately turned and glared daggers at the Spanish Witch. "Hmph! Worthless brujas…"

The Ojamajos, who witnessed the outburst, decided it was high time to leave. Majo Toron took their porons and recharged them in a heartbeat. She then gave them a salute before going back to Majo Heart's side.

"Minna-san…Wait!" called a voice. Everyone's eyes went wide as it source, Majo Kai no Jou-sama, entered. "Please…!"

"Jou-sama!" Majo Heart called urgently, "You shouldn't be out like this!"

"Demo ne…Majorin is…!" Jou-sama collapsed, gasping for breath. "Even…even they…even with the Seals…!"

"Please! Jou-sama!" Doremi pleaded, "I'm sorry…but you can't come with us! Not in your condition…"

Jou-sama tried to counter Doremi's statement, but the words died in her throat. Her strength quickly followed, prompting the guards to catch her. She reached out a hand…and that was all she was able to do at this point.

The Ojamajos looked at Jou-sama in sadness. They knew she deeply loved Majorin, but her condition would make it suicide for her. For now, they will have to leave her behind. With one final look at the Queen, the girls moved into a circle, a Seal in each of their off-hands.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shiyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Lalaluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pippito Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyaurin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted.

All of their powers coalesced into one form. At the same time, the Seals in their hands glowed, lending extra power to their spell.

"Magical Stage!" The Ojamajos chanted, "Take us to Kage Kai!"

The combined powers of the Ojamajos transformed into a gigantic gem. And as it descended, the girls vanished into the shadows right before everyone's eyes. Everyone present, except Majo Isabelle, wished them luck.

* * *

The Ojamajos landed on the ground in a heap. The journey to Kage Kai was far more turbulent than expected…something the girls should've anticipated. But it was over now. They could now make their move and start heading for the Castle. And to their fortune, it was visible…and very close.

"Looks just like Majo Kai's Castle, don't it?" Aiko stated.

"It's not surprising," Onpu replied, "It's a shadow version of the Castle, so of course it would look the same."

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…" Hazuki chanted to herself.

"Then why is the land like this?" Momoko asked.

The girls looked around at the yellow Ojamajo's behest. The land was completely unlike Majo Kai, being a barren wasteland. In addition, the sky itself was dark aside from some dim stars and a moon; the latter seemed more malevolent, given the shape of its smile compared to the one they knew.

Hana seemed to be the least unnerved. "Minna-san!" Hana called, "Hana-chan knows how to get in unnoticed!"

The girls nodded at the white Ojamajo's lead. However, they felt unsure of _how_ Hana would know of such a way in…

Getting there didn't take long, but it still took longer due to the fear of being spotted. After all, they stood out like a sore thumb against the dark sky and landscape. As such, they had to fly low and below the tree line…and they weren't sure how they got there unnoticed given that the trees looked…dead or decayed.

Before they knew it, they were at the Castle's outer perimeter. Guards patrolled the area, forcing them to hide.

"Great!" Doremi said, "How are we getting in?"

"Make a loud noise and maybe they'll drag us in?" Pop deadpanned quietly, "That's what'll happen if you don't quiet down!"

Doremi gulped. "Then what?"

"Over here!" Hana said quietly. She was pointing to a small spot. "There's a secret entrance to the dungeons here!"

"Eh?" Aiko replied, "Are ya sure?"

Hana nodded and then pushed aside a panel. She then slipped in, ushering the others to come too. They now had a question, but decided to save it for when they were inside. Regardless, it was very suspicious how Hana would've known about that passage…

It had taken longer than expected, but they made it. Hana pushed aside another panel and ushered her fellow Ojamajos to follow. Once they were all out, Hana pushed the panel back into place.

Aiko stood up and stretched. "Why do those secret passages have to be so cramped?" she groaned.

"To keep intruders from taking advantage of them?" Pop deadpanned.

"I think we have other matters to attend to," Onpu stated sternly, "Hana-chan? How did you know of that passage?"

Hana tilted her head. "Shadow Hana-chan showed me," she replied, "And almost everything else in the Castle!"

The girls looked at her with shock and confusion. Did their daughter really just say those words? Or was it just their imagination?

"N-nani…yo?" Doremi inquired.

"Hana-chan speaks true!" Hana chirped, "Hana-chan even met two others here while imprisoned!"

"…And you didn't tell this to any of us earlier because?" Pop inquired with suspicion.

Hana sweat-dropped and she smiled sheepishly. "Hana-chan…forgot?"

"Let's go on ahead," Aiko suggested, "We'll talk about this later."

"Going on ahead might not be too good of an idea right now…" replied a voice.

The voice sounded familiar to the Ojamajos but only Hana knew who it was.

"M-Majo Ruka?!" Onpu asked, shocked.

Hana shook her head. "Shadow Ruka! Shadow Isabelle! Hana-chan brought friends!"

At once, the girls rushed ahead to the cells where the voice came from. On one side of the walkway was a being who looked exactly like Majo Ruka aside from having darker colors. The other side had the same thing, except the being resembled Majo Isabelle with darker colors.

"No way…!" Doremi said, half-speechless.

"Yes way," Shadow Isabelle retorted, "What were you expecting? My insane Light Half?"

The Ojamajos -sans Hana- couldn't believe it. They were speaking to the Shadow of one of Majo Kai's worst villains…and the Shadow of Majo Rika's rival. It was jarring to say the least, given how Majo Isabelle is and what she has tried to do to get to her goal of world domination.

"So…you can help us, right?" Momoko asked.

"Well, not exactly," Shadow Ruka replied, "We don't have our crystals and Shadow Isabelle-chan only has so many materials."

"So you can't escape as you are?" Onpu inquired.

"Actually, yes we can," Shadow Isabelle replied, "Any time, in fact. But we're not leaving without our crystals…and none of us even know where they keep them."

"Then can you shed some light on a few questions we have?" Aiko asked.

"Aren't you in a rush?" Shadow Ruka asked back, "If you are, then we can't keep you here for too much longer!"

"Yeah, but you might be able to make it faster!" Aiko took a deep breath. "Do you know where Majorin is?"

"Oh, Light Rin? Easy. She's in _her_ old cell…and she's nursing quite a nasty bruise on her stomach." Shadow Isabelle had pointed to Hana regarding the cell. "But I will tell you this: It's _not _a pretty sight."

At once, the Ojamajos rushed to the cell, with the white Ojamajo guiding them…right next to Shadow Isabelle's cell in fact. And it was just as the Spanish Shadow warned: Majorin was lying there, curled up in a ball and clutching her stomach. She was very clearly in pain.

"Majorin-san!" Doremi shouted. She banged on the cell bars, to no avail. "Is there a way in?!"

"Here! Catch!" Shadow Ruka called. She threw Doremi a small object, but Aiko was the one who caught it. "That thing can pick the lock easily. Use it!"

Aiko went up to the cell bar's lock and inserted the object. It opened after a few seconds of jiggling, allowing the girls into the cell.

"Majorin-san!" Onpu called, "Daijoubu?"

Majorin turned her head and managed to open one eye. "It's…great…to see you *AGH!*!" The Ojamajos looked at one another and quickly handed the red-violet Witch the Seven Seals. "You…had these?"

"Yeah," Doremi replied, "The Shadows wanted us to hand them over in exchange for your life."

"So they sent us here to free you," Aiko added, "And we're not givin' them the Seven Seals!"

Majorin nodded and, using the Seals, temporarily changed into her Super Witch Form. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough. When she reverted, she was healed of her injuries.

"That's all I can do with these for now," Majorin muttered.

The Ojamajos nodded. "Then let's head on back!" Pop said. She looked back at Shadow Ruka and Shadow Isabelle. "Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Unless you can find and return our crystals, we can't really help you," Shadow Isabelle replied, "Even if we give you-."

Suddenly, the door to outside the dungeon opened up. In the doorway stood a guard. She was smirking maliciously.

"What do we have here?" she asked mockingly.

"Dammit! Run!" Shadow Ruka shouted.

"You're not getting away this easily!" The guard began her approach.

"Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto!" Doremi chanted. As she did so, the Seal she held glowed. "Blast that Shadow Guard!" Immediately, a beam of pink magic, charged up by the Seal's power, emerged from Doremi's poron. The Guard countered with a beam of her own, impacting it. But Doremi's beam overpowered the Guard's, splitting it apart and striking her dead-center. She let out a scream as the energy slew her…dissolving her into nothingness. "Whoa! No wonder the Shadows want these…"

"All the more reason to keep the Seal out of their hands," Aiko replied, "Now come on! We gotta lot of ground to cover!"

"Good luck, Light Beings!" Shadow Ruka called.

"Kick some a**, girls!" Shadow Isabelle added.

The Ojamajos nodded at the sentiments and silently bid farewell. They then went up the stairs and into a hallway, with Majorin in tow. Thee, they encountered more Guards.

"Leave this to us!" Aiko said, nodding with Momoko, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun!"

"Peruton Petton Palila Pon!" Momoko chanted.

"Blast hose Guards!" Both shouted. The Seals in their hands glowed as well. And no sooner than they finish chanting, two high-powered blue and yellow beams of magic shot forth, striking and disintegrating the Guards who were unlucky enough to be in its path and leaving only one left standing. "Sugoi…!"

"My turn next!" Onpu shouted, "Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" The seal in her hand glowed too. "Blast the last Guard!" A beam of purple magic fired from the poron, striking the Guard and disintegrating her. "It's clear! Let's go!"

* * *

Evil Rin rushed into the throne room. She was definitely angry and seemed interested in taking someone's life.

"Black Queen-sama!" Evil Rinj said urgently, "We have a situation!"

Black Queen, who was on the throne, rose to her feet and gave an aggravated sigh. "How many guards have they killed?" the Shadow tyrant inquired.

"Roughly thirty-four…and counting." Evil Rin face-palmed. "Seriously? Why do we even have those guards? They all get massacred every other occasion anyway!"

Black Queen chuckled. "They're expendable and easy to bring back. And their numbers will allow us to discern the threat level of whatever's attacking us. However, these Light Beings only have so much magic…and even with the Seven Seals backing them, it's only a matter of time."

Evil Rin gave her signature smirk. "I see. Then allow me to-?"

"No. I will see to them myself." The Shadow tyrant pulled out a deck of cards and pocketed it. "I want to test this out against them, see how good I've become." She chuckled again. "But I will tell you what you _can_ do…"

* * *

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted. Her Seal glowed too. "Blast the Guards!" At once, a thick wave of white magic washed down the hall. The Guards caught in the attack attempted to defend, but her magic was far too great, leaving them to be disintegrated and vanish into nothingness. "If we go down here, then we'll be at the Entrance Hall and out of here!"

The girls chose not to complain and followed Hana's lead. They went down the next hall…only to encounter more Guards.

"There's just no end to them, are there?!" Aiko shouted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" Hazuki chanted. Her Seal glowed as well.

"Pippito Purito Puritan Peperuto!" Pop chanted. Her Seal glowed too.

"Blast the Guards!" Pop and Hazuki shouted.

A twin beam of red and orange magic spiraled out of the two Ojamajos' porons, striking every Guard in its path. And just like with Aiko and Momoko's earlier attack, it left few survivors, albeit stunned by its aftermath. Majorin conjured an orb of magic and blasted the remaining Guards, disintegrating them too.

"Alright, let's go!" Doremi shouted.

The group continued down the hall at a breakneck pace. They knew they had to be getting close, but couldn't be sure. Hana seemed to know the layout quite well…and was making very good use of it.

Hana pointed toward a corner and ushered the group to round it. But as soon as they did, Doremi was struck hard in the shoulder by a beam of pink and black magic. It was painful and had managed to stun her.

"Do you really have to make such a loud racket, Light Ojamajos?" Shadow Doremi deadpanned in annoyance, "If you're gonna do that, do it right!"

"Knock it off, Shadow Doremi!" Doremi ordered. Aiko and Hazuki helped her back to her feet. "You can't beat us by yourself! So I would suggest letting us by."

"You think I don't know that? I know I can't beat you like this…but I can slow you down!" Shadow Doremi smirked as she cast another spell. Pink and black energy crackled in between the walls and, in mere moments, a wall had formed. "Try getting past this!"

"We can't waste magic here," Aiko warned, "Hana-chan! Is there another way?"

"Un!" Hana nodded, "Follow me!"

The group backtracked and rounded another corner. Almost immediately, they were ambushed again, this time by Shadow Aiko and Shadow Pop. Both Shadow Ojamajos fired beams of blue/black magic and red/black magic at their adversaries, respectively. But Majorin reacted quickly and raised a barrier to absorb the beams.

"You losers really should've masked your approach better," Shadow Pop mocked.

"Yeah," added Shadow Aiko, "Maybe then you wouldn't be so damn predictable!"

"Pameruku Laluku Laliloli Poppun!" Aiko chanted.

"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" Momoko chanted.

"Blast Shadow Aiko and Shadow Pop!" Both Ojamajos shouted.

Once again, a blue-and-yellow beam of magic burst forth from their porons, with their respective Seals powering it up. Shadow Aiko and Shadow Pop smirked and combined their magic into a spear-like shield. It did the trick, deflecting the attack.

No sooner than that happened, Majorin was struck in the back by another beam of magic. As she fell to her knees, the Ojamajos turned and saw the culprit: Shadow Hazuki.

"Way to keep an eye on my stack, Light Rin!" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

_Kuso!_ Doremi thought, _Even with the power of the Seven Seals, we're still getting beaten!_ She looked at her poron. _And we only have so much magic too…_

"Pirika-!" Doremi began chanting.

"Too slow!" Shadow Aiko shouted, shooting another beam of magic.

Doremi barely dodged the attack, but she lost concentration regardless. That's when Hana decided to use her own magic…and decided against using her phrase this time. Another wave of white magic erupted from her gloves, forcing Shadow Aiko and Shadow Pop to take cover, much to Shadow Hazuki's surprise.

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" Onpu chanted, "Knock out Shadow Hazuki!" Her spell did the trick. Onpu took advantage of the orange Shadow's stupor and struck hard. She survived, albeit stunned. "Minna-san! We have to go! Now!"

Hana led the way once again. They climbed several flights of stairs, running into more and more Guards as well as again fighting those Shadow Ojamajos they had run into thus far. The same happened when they climbed down other flights. And they all took damage along the way.

It was frustrating.

Their magic was running dry. By the time they made it back to the second floor, Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko were out of magic. Pop had only five magical spheres left. Aiko had roughly enough energy to cast one more spell, Hana had only one shot left before she would revert back, and Doremi only had enough for three.

And just as they rounded another corner, they were again ambushed. This time, it was Shadow Hana. But for some reason, she didn't seem too keen on fighting this time.

"Shadow Hana-chan?" Hana began. Majorin shot a weirded-out look at the white Ojamajo. Doremi and Onpu shrugged at the red-violet Witch. "Do we really have to fight now?"

Shadow Hana looked past the group with a grimace. "I…think we do."

"But Hana-chan doesn't want to hurt you!"

"Tell that to the Guards you massacred!" shouted a voice. Its source quickly identified itself as Shadow Onpu. "Let's show these Light Beings what happens when you ignore Black Queen-sama's terms!"

Shadow Doremi appeared by her side. "Did I miss anything?"

Shadow Hana hesitated for a bit. Majorin saw her chance and snapped her fingers. At that moment, time froze and everything went monochrome.

"Now's our chance!" Majorin shouted.

At once, the group went forward. The only exception was Hana; instead of going with the others, she walked up to her Shadow and planted a peck on her cheek. She looked sad.

"Gomen ne, Shadow Hana-chan…" Hana said. She then rushed off to catch up with the others. "Minna-san gomennasai!"

Doremi looked at the white Ojamajo with worry. "Please, Hana-chan! Don't walk off by yourself here!"

"Look out!" Onpu shouted.

At once, the group pulled back just as a blast of Shadow magic whished pas them. It impacted the wall in an explosion while the Ojamajos looked at the source.

It was Evil Rin. And she was moving without regard to Majorin's spell.

"Let's move!" Majorin called.

The group made haste as Majorin fired a beam of magic at the floor. It impacted hard and kicked up a lot of dust. By the time it cleared, they were gone…and that much closer to their destination.

Evil Rin gave one of her signature smirks. "You can run, but you can't hide!" she shouted.

While Evil Rin gave chase, time started flowing normally again. Hana led the group around another corner and right toward a long flight of stairs. She gave a sigh of relief as they followed it.

"There it is!" Hana shouted, "The Entrance Hall!"

"I just hope we have enough magic to get back home!" Onpu said, worried.

Despite Kage Kai Castle looking identical to Majo Kai Castle on the outside, the inside was very different. The near-endless halls were one thing, but the Entrance Hall was quite another. It was seemingly wide open, had several other doors on either side, and a massive, ornately decorated door that would lead outside.

The group immediately made a break for the exit. And then, just before they could reach it, a shadowy barrier appeared around the door. Majorin tested it with her own power.

It was blocked by the barrier.

A malicious chuckling sounded from behind them. As the group turned around, its source revealed herself as she materialized right before their eyes. She looked exactly like Majo Kai no Jou-sama, except her insanely long hair was darker than the blackest void, the star pendent was a darker shade of purple, and the normally white parts of the dress were black.

"Black Queen…?!" Majorin gasped.

Black Queen said nothing. Instead, she chose to fire a wave of her powerful Shadow magic. Doremi ducked just in time, but the blast hit everyone else, slamming them against the barrier.

"It looks like you're the only one left, Light Doremi," Black Queen said, "But I am feeling a bit generous today…So I'll make a proposal."

"Don't listen to her!" Aiko called, "She's trying to-!"

"SILENCE!" Black Queen, eyes glowing red, shot Aiko with a bolt of Shadow magic, knocking her unconscious. "Now, where was I? Ah yes! Our little deal."

Doremi grit her teeth. "If it has anything to do with working for you, then forget it!" she spat.

Black Queen chuckled again. "Me? Wanting you to work for us? Oh, no." Black Queen's demeanor changed dramatically. "Why would I, the Queen of the Shadow World, want a mere Light Being like _you_ as a minion?!" She composed herself. "No. My deal is something else entirely."

Black queen snapped her fingers. In seconds, a burst of darkness erupted around her arm. When it cleared, there was a Duel Disk around the limb. It looked nothing like Jou-sama's in that it had what appeared to be fragmented stars as the slots.

"You…want to duel?" Doremi asked incredulously.

"I want to be Light Queen's superior in everything she does. This includes this otherwise pointless card game. But I do admit…It's actually more than a little…_amusing_." Black Queen inserted her deck into the slot. "If you win, then you and your friends can leave without further incident. Lose…" She chuckled maliciously. "So…do we have a deal?"

Doremi grit her teeth. It was jarring to see Black Queen actually have an interest in a children's card game…and it was even more so to hear her making such a deal. She had to be very confident in her deck and skill. But then she remembered the resonance and how poorly understood it currently is. She looked at her deck in anticipation.

Doremi inserted her poron into her bracelet. "Alright, Black Queen!" Doremi shouted, "We have a deal!"

Both of their Life Point meters raced to 8000 as they drew their opening hands.

"Duel!" Both shouted.

"I hope Onee-chan knows what she's doing…" Pop said worriedly.

"Wait!" Aiko called, "Why aren't we going to the realm between Light and Shadow? Each time we dueled our own Shadows, we got taken there by some weird force!"

Black Queen chuckled. "I guess it's because Kage Kai just stabilizes everything better than your world."

"All worlds keep each other in balance, Black Queen!" Majorin reminded, "And most of all, each duel was begun in Ningen Kai. So I think the Duel Disks transferred them to that realm to balance themselves properly. And now that we're in one of them, it doesn't have to do that! And I don't think it really matters if it's Kage Kai, Majo Kai, or Mahoutsukai Kai!"

Black Queen only shook her head, chuckling at what the red-violet Witch shouted.

Doremi looked over her opening hand. She had everything she needed to summon a Rank 4 monster, but she needed to be sure which one she would summon. She had no idea what Black Queen was running and she was certain she had seen her deck several times.

"I…think I will let you take the first move," Black Queen said calmly.

Her tone made Doremi feel uneasy. "W-with p-p-pleasure? Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Dormei drew her card and looked at it. She felt her confidence return. "First, I will activate Reinforcement! With this, I can add any Lv4 or below Warrior to my hand!" Doremi took her card. "This card is one of the keys to my deck, so I'll summon it! Golbindbergh!"

Immediately, a trio of planes piloted by goblins appeared (1400/0). They were carrying a large, six-sided metal crate.

"And when Goblindbergh is normal summoned, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my hand!" Doremi took a card from her hand…only to see a number of small sparkling eyes appear around Black Queen. "EH?!"

"Increasing 'G'. By discarding this card, I can draw a card each time you special summon," Black Queen replied, "And since I chained it to your Goblindbergh…"

Doremi bit her lip. She had already activated her monster's effect and therefore had no choice. Her opponent was going to get a free card from her deck no matter what now. But that wasn't the main problem.

In reality, Doremi had wanted to make one of the more dangerous-to-the-opponent Rank 4 Xyz monsters. But doing so would require several special summons. And with Increasing "G" active until the end of the turn, getting out the monster in question was going to give Black Queen several cards to work with.

The metal crate opened up, revealing Summon Priest. He knelt in his meditative position (800/1600). At the same time, the eyes increased in number as Black Queen drew her card.

"This isn't good," Onpu said gravely, "That card almost always puts your opponent in a tight spot."

"If they want field presence, then they have to help their opponent gain hand advantage," Aiko stated, "But if you have a summon loop and can get enough special summons…"

"Not likely in Onee-chan's case," Pop warned, "Doremi-chan only has so many moves and her deck isn't built to do all those special summons."

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take," Doremi muttered, "Summon Priest no kouka hatsudou! By discarding any spell card from my hand, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck! I choose Astell Drawn!" At once, the Priest gathered his strength and, using the energy from the sacrificed spell, opened a portal. Astell Drawn emerged from it (1600/1000). At the same time, the eyes swarming around Black Queen increased in number as she drew her card. "I'm not done yet, Black Queen!"

Goblindbergh, Summon Priest, and Astell Drawn turned into orbs of energy and quickly spiraled into a vortex.

"With these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" All three spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex. Once all three had entered, an explosion of rainbow energy erupted forth. It was followed by what appeared to be a magenta cube, though its structure implied another was inside. It began unfolding, driving one plate after another away and even altering the shape dramatically. When it finished, it had two shield-like extensions attached to what seemed to be a wall of sorts (2300/1600). "Appear now, Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler!"

No sooner than it appeared, the eyes increased again, enabling Black Queen to draw another card. At the same time, a figment of Astell Drawn appeared over Shock Ruler.

"And when Astell Drawn is used as Xyz material, I can-!" Doremi began.

"I am fully aware of its ability, Light Doremi," Black Queen said nonchalantly, "But that drawing effect actually becomes part of the new monster itself…which leaves it vulnerable to this!" A small, winged being appeared over Shock Ruler (0/0). He cast a spell…and eliminated Astell Drawn's image. And the spell itself seemed to spread to Shock Ruler, causing him to appear ill. "Effect Veiler can negate any monster's effects, including effects that were given to it."

Doremi grit her teeth. "I will set one card. Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Shock Ruler. And no sooner did Doremi end, her monster seemed to have recovered. _I'm already at a disadvantage. If I don't do something or draw what I need, then I'll be in trouble!_

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen said. She expression was concealed behind her veil, but it was clear she was enjoying Doremi's predicament. "I will begin by activating Cyclone! I believe you know exactly what it does?" A whirlwind whipped up from Black Queen's field and spun right into Doremi's set card. The card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, was destroyed. "Nice to know I eliminated that nuisance…"

Doremi's expression changed drastically. She felt weak -and stupid- for allowing her opponent to get too many outs to her defenses. And she had the feeling that it was just going to get worse from then on.

"I will now activate Allure of Darkness!" A dark aura surrounded the Queen of the Shadows. "I draw two cards…and then I have to have a DARK monster to banish." She took both cards from her deck and then pocketed one of them. "And since it worked pretty well for you, I will use my own Reinforcement! And I will get this card." Black Queen pulled out her new monster: Junk Synchron. "Next…I will activate Hand Obliteration!"

Doremi took a step back. She frowned as she was forced to discard her hand and draw two new ones. Black Queen discarded hers too, and drew six new ones herself. In any case, the pink Ojamajo didn't like how her opponent threw her cards away just to go through her deck faster and set up her graveyard. For this reason, her resolve to win increased.

"With my new hand, I will summon Junk Synchron!" Black Queen announced. At once, a being that would easily have lived in a junk heap appeared by Black Queen's side (1300/500). "And his ability allows me to bring back any Lv2 or below monster with its effect negated. And I know _exactly_ who to choose!"

Junk Synchron opened a portal. Emerging from it was a terrible, insect-like creature that was wielding…and giant fork (400/400).

"Huh?" Pop deadpanned, "Oh well, I guess it's useful for Synchro Summoning…"

"And since I special summoned a weak monster while you had one yourself, I can activate this: Hell's Reckless Summon!" Immediately, the area shook. Then, the ground tore open, allowing two more Fork-wielding insect-like monsters to emerge. "Normally, you too can special summon all of your copies…but this card doesn't special summon from the Extra Deck, now does it?"

"That's three Lv2 monsters and a Lv3 tuner," Onpu stated grimly, "She can go for a level 5,7, or 9 Synchro Monster and, in the former-most case, a rank 2!"

"Oh, you read my mind, Light Onpu," Black Queen mocked, "But I know who I'm going to summon. I tune one of my Lv2 Malicevrous Forks with my Lv3 Junk Synchron!" Both monsters leapt into the air, with the latter turning into three green rings and the former passing through them. "_Ally of Darkness, hear my call and beckoning! Appear before me and serve as the all-exterminator!_ Synchro Summon! Awareru! Ally of Justice – Catastor!"

And just like that, an all too familiar machine monster descended. And like always, it sported a large cannon on its front (2200/1200). No sooner than it appeared, the remaining Forks transformed into purple orbs of energy.

"And with my last two Lv2 DARK monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters spiraled into another galaxy-like vortex. Something like a giant pair of demonic scissors emerged from it, with two purple lights orbiting it. The far ends slung down and stretched out and detached easily enough while the main blade split down the middle. Limbs took shape and split off as the rest of the sealed formed continued to shift and change. By the time it was finished, Black Queen's new monster resembled a one-winged demon with blades for arms (1300/0). "This is my new monster! Number 65: Judge Buster the Cutting Devil!"

"It can't be all bad, can it?" Hazuki peeped, "It only has 1300 ATK, right?"

"The show registered it as a Legendary Number for a reason, Hazuki-chan," Onpu stated, "That thing's ability could ruin anyone who relies on monster effects to get by…"

"But why stop at this form?" Black Queen inquired. She inserted a card into the slot. "I activate the spell Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!" Immediately, the Barian insignia appeared beneath Judge Buster, transforming it into an orb of magenta energy and spiral up into a dark vortex. "With this card, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

An explosion of dark rainbow-colored energy erupted from the vortex. A massive object resembling a wrapped-up king's scepter descended from it. It quickly unfolded, transforming into a much more menacing being than its previous form. The wrappings unwound, and blades and limbs emerged from the core. Once finished, it resembled its previous form, including having one wing. But its right hand was no longer a blade and now held a scythe. Magenta energy pulsed within the powerful monster (1600/0). Floating near it were armored magenta crystals.

"This…is Chaos number 65: Judge Devil the Cutting Demon King!" Black Queen announced, "Welcome to hell, Light Doremi."

"It's barely stronger than it was previously!" Aiko shouted.

"Then Mama has a chance!" Hana cheered.

"Do you really think this monster is at all weak?" Black Queen inquired, "But do not forget: Barian's Force is still going! Chaos Drain!" And just like that, a lash of magenta energy emerged from Judge Devil's scythe, latching on to one of the lights orbiting Shock Ruler, transforming it into another armored crystal, and dragging it to the others. "And Judge Devil has plenty of abilities. By detaching one Overlay, I can target any monster you control and take 1000 ATK _and_ DEF! Do you know who I'm going to hurt?"

One of the magenta armored crystals floating beside Judge Devil reverted to energy and entered his scythe. Then, a similarly-colored beam burst forth, striking Shock Ruler and causing it great pain (2300-1300/1600-600). The once-powerful Number collapsed to the ground and emitted an agonized groan.

"Shock Ruler!" Doremi called out.

"What were your cheerleaders saying about Judge Devil? How it's 'barely stronger than its previous form'?" Black Queen mockingly inquired, "Perhaps I should let them know why he's called the Cutting Demon King! Judge Devil! Destroy that weak Ruler of Colors!" Judge Devil seemed all too eager to obey his mistress's orders. He leapt into the air and sliced the Number to pieces with both scythe and blade arm. Then, he used his single wing to blow the remains into Doremi. She weathered the attack, but her Life Points fell to 7700. "And don't think you're getting off easy. Catastor! Attack her directly!"

Gasping, Doremi saw Black Queen's other monster taking aim. She braced herself early, but she wasn't able to ward off the beam when it fired. It hit her hard, sending her flying and screaming to the floor as her Life Points fell to 5500.

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki cried.

"Mama!" Hana called, "Don't give up!"

Doremi got back up, though she hurt all over.

"I'm appalled that a Light Being would possess so much strength," Black Queen said with annoyance, "I set one card. Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Judge Devil. "Are you still certain you have a chance?"

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted, ignoring the Tyrant. She looked at her new hand and her new card. "This is all I have right now. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand!" At once, something like a massive ship appeared. It had a double set of masts, one above and one below (800-400/2400-1200). "Of course, I have to cut its ATK and DEF in half, but that's not an issue with what I have planned."

"Oh, do go on," Black Queen replied, "I am just _dying_ to see this 'play' of yours!"

"With pleasure! I activate the spell Gagagarevenge! With this, I can revive any Gagaga monster from my graveyard!" A massive coffin burst out of the ground. "I will bring back Gagaga Magician!" The coffin opened, revealing the juvenile magician. He appeared ready to fight (1500/1000). And Magician has an ability!"

"Yes, I'm sure it does." Black Queen chuckled menacingly. "Reversed card, open! Pitfall of Hell hatsudou!" Doremi gasped in horror as a massive hole opened up underneath Gagaga Magician. He screamed as he fell into the endless abyss below. And no sooner did he vanish, the hole closed up. "Pitfall of Hell banishes whatever it destroys, so I have a feeling your Magician won't be coming back. Ever."

Doremi collapsed to her knees. This proved it: She was in over her head. Black Queen had drawn all of the outs to her moves and was drawing them too often to be a coincidence. It had to be the resonance at work…and it was clear Black Queen's resonance was well beyond her own.

"Turn…end." Doremi said slowly.

"This can't be happening!" Hazuki spoke up, "Doremi-chan can't lose to her like this! She just can't!"

Onpu put her arm on Hazuki's shoulder and shook her head. "I want to believe Doremi-chan can win too. I really do. But Black Queen keeps pulling the right cards at the right time." Onpu looked back at the duel. "But that doesn't mean Doremi-chan can just sit there and give up!"

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko shouted, "You can still win this! You have that card you used on Shadow Aiko! It has to be able to do something!"

Doremi turned around and saw Aiko. Determination returned to her. "Arigatou, Ai-chan!"

"Then let me make your remaining moments on the duel hell. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen said, drawing her new card, "There's nothing for me to really play right now, so I'll just have Judge Devil tear your Jammer apart!" Judge Devil leapt up again. And just like Shock Ruler before it, the large ship was ruthlessly sliced to pieces. "And now it's your turn, Catastor! Attack her Life Points dirdctly!"

And once again, Catastor fired its beam. Doremi tried to defend herself again, but the beam was too powerful. She was knocked the floor yet again and was now hurting even worse than before. Her Life Points fell to 3300.

"And turn end!"

Doremi managed to stumble to her feet. "Atashi…no Turn! Draw!" The moment Doremi touched the top card of her deck, she felt it. The same feeling she had during her battle against Shadow Aiko. _Kotake-kun!_ She drew her card…and saw that it was indeed Kotake's card. "Alright! Since I control no monsters, I can normal summon this without release! Awareru! Temporal Machine God – Metaion!"

And just like that, the angelic machine appeared on the field. The screen shifted from static to the image of the being inside. He gave a determined look as he stared won Judge Devil and Catastor (0/0).

"The same card that crushed Shadow Aiko," Black Queen half-muttered, "But it was her fault she didn't win."

"I punish you with the power of my guardian! Metaion! Attack Judge Devil!" Metaion obeyed, launching a wave of fire at Judge Devil. It was completely unfazed by the attack. "And at the end of the Battle Phase, Meation's ability activates!" The time machine angel attempted to spread another fiery wave, but Judge Devil jammed his Scythe into the ground. Suddenly, Metaion couldn't find it in him to continue. "Meation?"

"Judge Devil has another ability," Black Queen explained, "As long as Judge Buster remains attached to him, Judge Devil prevents any of your monsters from activating their effects on the field!"

"So much for that idea," mocked another voice. Its source, Shadow Doremi, walked down the stairs. And with her were the other Shadow Ojamajos. And as they entered, Evil Rin appeared by her superior's side. "You're not bad, Black Queen-sama!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Shadow Doremi!" Black Queen scolded. She then noticed Shadow Hana rubbing her cheek. "Hmm?"

Shadow realized what the Tyrant was looking at and immediately ceased. "It's nothing, Black Queen-sama," she said half-sheepishly, "But…if you win, can I have, uh, _Light_ Hana back?"

The Ojamajos looked up at her in shock and disgust. "No way we're letting you have Hana-chan again!" Momoko shouted, "Doremi-chan risked her life to get her back. So there's no way _any_ of us will let you take her again!"

"How touching," Shadow Onpu replied, "And pathetic!"

"Urusai!" Onpu shouted back.

"Enough talk," Black Queen scolded, "These Light Beings are at my mercy as of this moment." She then pointed at Doremi. "I believe you were ending your turn?"

"Hai," Doremi reluctantly replied.

"Good. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen took the card from her deck. "I think I'll pass this turn."

"Oh come on!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "Blow her away already!"

"I will when the time comes."

_I have one chance to turn this around. I must make it count!_ Doremi thought, "Atashi no Turn!" The top card of her deck started to glow a brilliant pink…DESTINY DRAW. "The power of my friends runs in this deck! Please grant me the power!" Doremi took her card and added it to her hand. "And now, I activate Black Hole! With this, all monsters will be destroyed!"

Suddenly, a massive, dark, vortex formed in the middle of the duel. Judge Devil drove his scythe into the ground while Catastor did the same with its forelegs. Neither held up for long and were quickly sucked into oblivion. Metaion, on the other hand, had formed a fiery barrier around himself…and lived the destructive vortex.

"Metaion cannot be destroyed by any card effects," Doremi explained, "Turn end."

"You may have defeated two of my best monsters, but they pale in comparison to what lies ahead!" Black Queen shouted maniacally, "Watashi n Turn! Draw!" The Tyrant began laughing at the card she had drawn. "First, I summon Malicevorous Knife to my field!" Immediately, another insect-like monster appeared. It wielded a giant knife (600/100). "And his ability allows me to bring back any Malicevorous from my graveyard other than another Knife! So return, Malicevorous Fork!"

Knife swung with his weapon of choice and seemed to slice open a portal to the netherworld. Fork emerged from it.

"And if I control a DARK monster, I can special summon Black Claw Crow from my hand!" Immediately, a small crow whose lower body seemed more like a large claw at first arrived. It squawked loudly in anger (900/600). Then, all three of her monsters transformed into orbs of purple energy. "And with these three Lv2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" All three of them spiraled into yet another galaxy-like vortex. The rainbow-color explosion erupted out of it…and was flowed by the emergence of a massive, inky teardrop that moved like a flame. Two clawed arms followed by two clawed legs burst out from the drop as it shrunk into a horrible, inhuman shape (100/1000). "Meet my true ace! Number 96: Black Mist!"

"But it can't do anything against Metaion!" Doremi shouted.

"I'm aware of that! And it will be more than a match when I use this!" Black Queen inserted another card into the slot. "Rank-Up Magic – Numeron Force!"

"Numeron…Force?"

Black Queen chuckled menacingly. "With this card, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Black Mist transformed into a much calmer-looking cyan energy and spiraled upward into another dark vortex. And explosion of a cyan-themed rainbow energy soon erupted…and was followed by the descent of another sealed form. This one was an even bigger blob than the tear that sported six eyes and seemed to have a burning top; four purple lights orbited it.

"_Born from the depths of chaos rises a new horror! Being pain and destruction…and all shall be left as ruin!_ Xyz summon!"

Clawed, bestial limbs emerged from it, as did two massive tentacles. When it finished, it resembled a more feral and monstrous version of Black Mist (1000/1000). "Awareru! Chaos Number 96: Black Storm!"

"I was kind of expecting those Overlay Units to be armored crystals," Pop deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter, Pop-chan!" Aiko said confidently.

"Yeah! That joke's on you, Black Queen!" Momoko shouted, "It still can't stop Metaion!"

"I'm afraid it can now." Black Queen laughed again. "This time, I used Numeron Force to Rank-Up my card."

"What's special about Numeron Force?" Onpu inquired.

"Barian's Force takes an Xyz monster's Overlay Units. Numeron Force…takes away the powers of all other face-up cards on the field…except the monster it just summoned!"

A wave of cyan energy burst forth from Black Storm. It hit Metaion, but he seemed to weather it. However, when it faded, the time machine angel crackled with cyan electricity and he dropped to the ground in pain.

"Metaion…?" Doremi gasped.

"And now, Black Storm! Attack and destroy Metaion! Black Chaos Whip!"

Black Storm lashed out with its tentacles. They grabbed the now-powerless Metaion and dragged him closer. And once he was in range…Dark Storm began slashing repeatedly, tearing off entire slabs of its armor and smashing its arms. Then, it drove its claws right through Metaion's screen, shattering it and then tearing what was left of him in half. But it wasn't finished yet; Black Storm fired a ball of magenta energy at Doremi striking her down and dropping her to 2300 Life Points.

The other looked on, horrified at the carnage. Even the Shadow Ojamajos didn't seem too keen on this level of destruction. But Black Queen had enjoyed it…thoroughly.

"Doremi-chan…!" Hazuki gasped.

"Tell me, Light Doremi," Black Queen began, "What was it your 'Guardian' was going to do? Punish me? That thing needed to be sent to the scrap heap…so Black Storm did it a favor and put it out of its misery." She chuckled. "Turn end."

Clutching her heart, Doremi struggled to her feet. She was both horrified and angry at Black Queen, both for tearing apart Kotake's gift to her and for rubbing it in.

"Atashi…no…Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She took her card from her deck and gave it a hard look. "I…will activate-!"

"Did it ever occur to you why Kotake gave you that card?" Black Queen inquired suddenly.

"How did you-?!"

"It's not just my Light Half I know a lot of, Light Being. Now then, is it perhaps he doesn't need it? That he considers it useless? He does run Flame Stars, after all, and it would just slow him down. Maybe that's why he gave it to you? Because it was garbage and he really feels the same way about you?"

"URUSAI!" Doremi shouted.

"Damn you, Black Queen!" Aiko shouted angrily, "That's worser than the worst!"

"Unforgivable!" Momoko added.

"You leave Onee-chan alone!" Pop shouted.

"To pull this kind of reprehensible act…" Majorin began, "Your heart is truly black with your evil and tyranny. You don't even deserve your existence!"

Black Queen chuckled once again. "Light Queen said the same thing a long time ago, Light Rin. She was incorrect of course."

Doremi put her original card back and took another one. "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! With this, by returning any five monsters to my deck, I can draw two more cards!" Five fallen monsters appeared: Shock Ruler, Solar Wind Jammer, Astell Drawn, Summon Priest, and Goblindbergh. All five of them flew into Doremi's deck, which shuffled itself. She then took her two cards. "Next, I activate the spell Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can automatically Fusion Summon any Lv5 or below monster! I choose Ojama Knight!"

Immediately, a can appeared. It opened up, and out came a knight from the Ojama Country (0/2500). Doremi felt a slight pain as her Life Points fell to 1300.

"Hey!" Shadow Doremi griped, "That's MY card!"

"And I'm not done yet! I summon Gagaga Magican!" Doremi practically slammed the card onto her Duel Disk. Magician appeared, but he seemed more than a little out of it. "And his ability allows me to make him Lv5!" Magician recovered and boosted himself. He and Knight then transformed into orbs of energy. "And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Black Queen smirked underneath her veil as the two monsters spiraled into the galaxy-like vortex. "And she has taken the bait!" she said to herself.

An explosion of rainbow energy erupted once again from the vortex. It was the followed by the descent of a familiar floating city (2400/1500).

"Descend, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" Doremi panted. This was it. Her final stand. "Machu Mach! Attack Black Storm! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach gathered energy at the uppermost spire.

"I knew you Light Beings were foolish, but this is ridiculous!" Black Queen shouted maniacally, "Black Storm no kouka hatsudou! When an attack is declared involving him, I can detach any Overlay Unit…and have him steal all of his enemy's ATK!"

Doremi's eyes went wide as she gasped in shock. "U-Usou…!"

"Too late now! Black Storm! Shadow Chaos Gain!" One of the lights orbiting Black Storm vanished into its eyes. Then, two more-gaseous tentacles sprouted from its back and drove right into Machu Mach. Energy was drained from it until the core within stopped glowing and its attack stopped charging (Machu Mach: 2400-0/1500). "Now finish it! Black Chaos Whip!"

Black Storm leapt up onto the still-floating city and tore through the upper layers. Explosions rocked the entire creature as its assailant did its damage. Finally, it reached Machu Mach's core…and completely shattered it. No sooner than it did, it jumped back to the ground and, malice evident its eyes, began approaching Doremi, even as the remnants of Machu Mach crashed to the floor.

Doremi was beside herself in abject terror. Try as she might, she was unable to run. To her, her legs had turned to stone while her blood turned to ice.

Finally, the monster was right on top of her. With one final glare, it brought its fangs, claws, and tentacles upon the young girl.

Aiko and Pop drew their porons. "Pameruku Laluu Laliloli Poppun!" Aiko chanted desperately

"Pippito Purito Puritan Peperuto!"

"Doremi-chan wo tasukate!" Both shouted

In the nick of time, a blue and red barrier appeared around Doremi. Black Storm struck hard, breaking the barrier but vanishing before it could deal a fatal blow. Her life points fell to 0.

Black Queen is the winner!

"Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan!" The Ojamajos shouted, rushing up to their shell-choked friend. "Daijoubu!"

Doremi didn't say a word. Her horror and expression said all that needed to be said.

"Well then!" Black Queen said nonchalantly, "I suppose every one of you shall be…executed." She looked at the horrified gazes of the Ojamajos and the defiant gaze of Majorin. "I may be an evil Tyrant, but you did break in, caused a lot of destruction around my Castle, and massacred over half of my Guards! Therefore, I am fully in the right to have you all killed at once!"

Black Queen gestured for the Shadow Ojamajos and Evil Rin to come closer and perform the executions.

Suddenly, the barrier protecting the door shattered. And before Black Queen could register her shock, it opened, revealing Jou-sama. And she was standing easily enough by herself with no problem whatsoever.

"Minna-san!" Jou-sama called, "Leave this to me!" At once, the Seven Seal began to glow brilliantly and float away from the Ojamajos. Then, they raced to Jou-sama and were absorbed into her body. Another, even more brilliant flash erupted, and the Queen had transformed into her Super Witch Form and had summoned her Royale Keyblade. "Now Black Queen! I am giving you this warning: Allow them to leave…or you and the Shadows will pay the consequences!"

Black Queen grit her teeth. Even with her power, she knew she couldn't take her Light Half like this. She hated it…everything about that fact.

"Very well then," Black Queen bitterly replied, "You can-!"

"Wait a minute, Black Queen-sama," Evil Rin beckoned. She was giving her signature smirk.

Black Queen turned to her right hand Shadow. "Do you have something to say?"

Evil Rin chuckled. "There's something…off…about my precious snowflake. I can see it from my vantage point. Can you see it too?"

"This is your final warning!" Jou-sama shouted, "Allow us to leave…or pay the price!"

Black Queen smirked underneath her veil. "Do you want a crack at my Light Half?"

"Gladly!" Evil Rin eagerly replied, drawing her signature dagger.

Black, gray, and silver Shadow immediately rushed the Super Witch. The latter dodged to the left, but Evil Rin proved to be more agile and, extending the blade with her magic, managed to get a clean cut off on her opponent.

The wound…didn't heal immediately.

Jou-sama fought back with her own swordplay, but Evil Rin was easily parrying the blows. Finally, Jou-sama leapt back.

"_A pure and noble Queen!_ Take this!" Jou-sama shouted, "Queen's Starburst!"

And just like that, Jou-sama, sheathing her Keyblade in energy, rammed it forward. Evil Rin sidestepped the powerful attack…and grabbed the Keyblade. She then kicked Jou-sama down and, without giving her the chance to recall it, dual-wielded the stolen Keyblade and her dagger, slicing repeatedly. Finally, she slammed the Keyblade down hard on Jou-sama, breaking her Super Witch Form and scattering the Seals on the floor.

Evil Rin stood over the fallen Queen, smirking. "You know, my precious snowflake," she began, "I had a feeling you were bluffing from the way you were acting. As such, I went on a gut feeling and the rest is history. Your movements were stiff and halting, your form was sloppy, and your attacks could never hit! In short, I beat you…in your Super Witch Form!" Evil Rin let out an evil laugh as she went up to a now-horrified Majorin. "Now say goodbye to that worthless Light Being you all a lover!"

Jou-sama remained on the ground, glaring at the Shadow Witch. She could barely move…and she could feel her rage building…

Majorin managed to get away from her Shadow's grip. At the same time, the Shadow Ojamajos were approaching their own Light Halves. The Ojamajos retreated, but there was nowhere to go. But Shadow Hana stopped.

"Wait!" Shadow Hana called, "Do we really have to execute them, Black Queen-sama?"

Black Queen turned toward the white Shadow. "Nani?"

"Um well!" She turned to her fellow Shadow Ojamajos. "If we kill them, then wouldn't we be depriving ouselves of our favorite, uh…victims? Yeah! Shadow Doremi-chan! You love pranking Light Doremi, right! She's your favorite victim!"

"There's plenty of replacements," Shadow Doremi said dryly.

"Shadow Hazuki-chan?"

"That idiot gets scared at the drop of a hat," Shadow Hazuki retorted, "I'm utterly embarrassed to be her Shadow!"

"Uh, Shadow Ai-chan?"

"Pass," Shadow Aiko replied nonchalantly.

"Shadow Onpu-chan?!"

"Same as Shadow Ai-chan," Shadow Onpu replied.

"Shadow Momo-!?"

"I don't care," Shadow Momoko bitterly said.

Shadow Hana turned to the last one she could trust. "Shadow Pop-chan! We're partners in crime! Surely you agree with me! …right…?"

Shadow Pop shook her head in disgust. "You know, Shadow Hana-chan? Ever since we imprisoned your Light Half, the second day especially, it's like you've been _friends_ with her!" she ranted, "What about us?! What about _our_ friendship?! Does that mean anything anymore?!"

"But I-?"

Shadow Pop shook her head. "It's over. Unless you're not really friends with Light Hana, are you?"

"Nani yo?! Of course not!"

Shadow Pop conjured a dagger and handed it to Shadow Hana. "Then prove it. Prove it by killing her…again!"

Shadow Hana looked at the dagger in apprehension. She knew that she now had conflicting loyalties now. If she killed Hana, then she would be betraying a newfound friend who legitimately cared about her. On the other hand, if she chose to betray her own kind, who would lose her long-time best friend…who also cared about her.

The Ojamajos saw the white Shadow take the dagger and begin her approach. They knew what she was meaning to do…and could see in her eyes that she didn't seem too keen on it. Only Hana knew why that was the case.

"Why do you hesitate, Shadow Hana?" Black Queen coldly inquired.

Shadow Hana didn't answer.

Suddenly, a powerful energy erupted from Majo Kai no Jou-sama's fallen form, drawing attention from Light Beings and Shadows alike. They saw Jou-sama getting up off the floor and floating in the air. The energy around her was no doubt that of the Seven Seals, but it felt darker and more malevolent. Moments later, the Queen's form righted itself and began a transformation sequence not unlike her Super Witch Form. But what set it apart was the presence of dark markings appearing on her skin and similar blood-red markings on her outfit. Dark-feathered angelic wings sprouted from her back as she summoned a more corrupt version of her Royale Keyblade.

Majorin looked at the form in horror. "N-no…Please, no!" she said, shuddering.

Jou-sama finished and brandished her weapon at Black Queen and Evil Rin. Her expression was anything but normal; it showed malice and glee.

"Jou-sama?" Doremi spoke up.

Jou-sama smirked. She slammed her Keyblade onto the floor, creating a wave of darkened energy that rocketed right for the Shadows. Black Queen raised a barrier with Evil Rin assisting, but even they were blown ack. The Shadow Ojamajos were able to use the shadows to teleport out of the way, but even they were shaken up by the attack.

But the corrupted Super Witch wasn't finished yet. Her wings burst apart, revealing a new set of draconic wings identical to those of Verz Bahamut's. She then fired a beam of what seemed to be a spear of cold darkness at the Shadows. Black Queen and Evil Rin just barely avoided it, as did the Shadow Ojamajos, but Jou-sama simply set off another wave, sending them into the wall.

"Why is Jou-sama doing this?" Hazuki asked, shocked, "what's going on? Majorin-san?"

Majorin turned toward the Ojamajos. "I've seen this form before," she explained, "Once…Jou-sama was overwhelmed by her fear, anger, and hate…and when she tried to use the Seals power again, she turned into some kind of Corrupt Super Witch form. It was horrifying. Even though she was still trying to fight for good, Jou-sama was evil in this state. But it seemed weaker and when Jou-sama finally snapped out of it and returned to her old self…she almost died. But now…but here…it's worse."

The Ojamajos gasped. They had no idea this version of Jou-sama's Super Witch form existed or even could exist. But there it was, right before their eyes. Jou-sama was fighting the Shadows alright. But she wasn't trying to kill them…yet. Rather, she was just toying with them, taking sadistic pleasure in watching them suffer. But they knew there was a way to snap her out of it.

"Jou-sama!" Doremi called.

"Please!" Hazuki called, "Come to your senses!"

"You're not an evil queen!" Hana pleaded.

Jou-sama seemed to hear the girls' pleas and turned to face them. Her expression had changed; it showed shock and worry. Then…her wings changed again, extending further and becoming identical to Verz Ophion's.

"You stay out of this!" Jou-sama said, her expression reverting to one of malice.

Immediately, the corrupted Queen's Keyblade became sheathed in a blackened cloud. She then swung it hard, sending a thick wave of the black cloud hurtling toward the girls. Majorin snapped her fingers, creating a barrier to ward it off.

It was no use.

The barrier was displaced and forcefully shrunken down to only be able to protect herself. The Ojamajos were caught in the attack and thrown to the ground. When the attack cleared, Majorin noticed several dark auras around the girls; they quickly faded as they recovered, but Majorin didn't like what the auras looked like…

Finally, Jou-sama slammed Black Queen into the wall and threw Evil Rin to the floor. She then unleashed another black wave, striking the Shadow Ojamajos this time and knocking them down and sending them skidding across the ground. Her wings changed again, this time becoming identical to those of Verz Ouroboros'.

Suddenly, a new being appeared from the shadows. It didn't take long to identify him: Skaj. His expression started off as bored but quickly changed to one of surprise.

"Yeah," Skaj deadpanned, "This didn't go right." He turned to the Ojamajos and Majorin. "You ladies get outta here. I'll hold this one off."

The door was, thankfully, still open. Majorin and the Ojamajos nodded at Skaj and quickly bounded for the exit. But Hana hesitated before the way out when she noticed that Shadow Hana was lying right next to it, half-conscious. She went up to her and tried to pick her up.

"Shadow Hana-chan!" Hana called, shaking the white Shadow awake, "We have to get out of here!"

Shadow Hana stirred back to reality and looked at her Light Half. "I…can't, Hana-chan," she replied weakly, "If I am to die here…then at least I would've allowed you…to live."

"But, Shadow Hana-chan-!"

"Besides…I have to stay with the other Shadow Ojamajos 'til the end. We may be friends now…but I am still a Shadow and have to stick by them." Shadow Hana got to her feet. "No go!"

Hana tried to get a reply off, but Shadow Hana had already used her magic to teleport her back to the Ojamajos.

The girls looked at their porons.

"We only have Doremi-chan, Pop-chan, and Hana-chan with magic right now," Onpu pointed out, "Even with Majorin-san's magic…is it going to be enough?"

"I don't know," Majorin replied.

"And that's also why I was sent here," Skaj said, appearing to of nowhere, "Hang on tight?"

Skaj didn't wait for a reaction. Instead, he summons black chains form his cards and dragged all eight through the shadows. Moments later, everyone found themselves in a dark place in Majo Kai. And as quickly as they made it there, the group noticed that the Shadow Puer Magi had vanished just as quickly.

"Prepare the Witches for bad news…" Majorin said grimly.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Black Queen**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Pot of Duality, Summoner Monk, Reinforcement of the Army, Gagaga Magician, and Penguin Soldier as her opening hand. She draws Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.**

**Doremi activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Goblindbergh to her hand. She then normal summons Goblindbergh and uses his effect to special summon Summoner Monk from her hand; Black Queen chains to the former by discarding Maxx "C" and is able to draw a card. She follows with Monk's effect, discarding Pot of Duality to special summon Star Drawing from her deck; Black Queen draws another card. She then overlays Monk, Drawing, and Goblindbergh to Xyz summon Number 16: Shock Master; Black Queen draws another card.**

**Black Queen chains Effect Veiler to Drawing's effect; since it's actually given to Shock Master, Black Queen can negate it with Effect Veiler.**

**Doremi sets Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and ends.**

**Black Queen's turn:**

**Black Queen has Card Destruction, Malicevorous Fork, Allure of Darkness, and Reinforcement of the Army, Cherry Inmato, and Mystical Space Typhoon as her opening hand. She draws Nimble Momonga.**

**Black Queen activates Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting and destroying Doremi's set Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. She follows by activating Allure of Darkness, drawing Giant Germ and Malicevorous Spoon and banishing Spoon. She then activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Junk Synchron to her hand. She follows with Card Destruction, forcing both players to discard their hands.**

**Black Queen draws Junk Synchron, Inferno Reckless Summon, Bottomless Trap Hole, Effect Veiler, and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. Doremi draws Gagagarevenge and Pot of Avarice.**

**Black Queen normal summons Junk Synchron and uses his effect to revive Giant Germ and then activates Inferno Reckless Summon in response; she is able to special summon two more Giant Germs. She overlays two Germs to Xyz summon Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutter Djinn. She follows by tuning Lv2 Giant Germ with Lv3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor.**

**Black Queen uses Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, targeting Judge Buster and using it as Xyz material to Xyz summon Number C65: Judge Doom the Adjudicutter King; Barian's Force takes the Summoner Monk attached to Shock Master and attaches it to Judge Doom. She activates Judge Doom's effect, detaching a Fork to target Shock Master; it loses 1000 ATK.**

**Black Queen attacks Shock Master with Judge Doom, destroying it. She then attacks directly with Catastor.**

**Black Queen sets Bottomless Trap Hole and ends.**

**Doremi LP (5500) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Solar Wind Jammer.**

**Since Doremi controls a no monsters, she can special summon Solar Wind Jammer from her hand. She activates Gagagarevenge and uses it to revive Gagaga Magician. Black Queen activates Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying and banishing Magician.**

**Doremi ends.**

**Black Queen's turn:**

**Black Queen draws Malicevorous Knife.**

**Black Queen attacks Solar Wind Jammer with Judge Doom, destroying it. She then attacks directly with Catastor.**

**She ends.**

**Doremi LP (3300) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Metaion, the Timelord.**

**Since Doremi again controls no monsters, she can normal summon Metaion without tributing.**

**Doremi attacks Judge Devil with Metaion. Metaion cannot be destroyed by battle and all damage Doremi takes is nulled. At the end of the Battle Phase, Metaion's effect cannot activate due to Judge Doom having Judge Buster attached to it.**

**Doremi ends.**

**Black Queen's turn:**

**Black Queen draws Caligo Claw Crow. She passes.**

**Doremi LP (3300) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole.**

**Metaion's effect to return to the deck is unable to activate since Judge Doom has Judge Buster attached to it.**

**Doremi activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Metaion is the only exception. She ends.**

**Black Queen's turn:**

**Black Queen draws Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force.**

**Black Queen normal summons Malicevours Knife and uses its effect to revive Malicevorous Fork. And since she controls a DARK monster, she can special summon Caligo Claw Crow. She then overlays Knife, Fork, and Caligo to Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist. She follows by activating Rank-up-Magic Numeron Force, using Dark Mist as Xyz material to Xyz summon Number C96: Dark Storm. Numeron Force negates the effects of all other cards on the field.**

**Black Queen attacks Metaion with Dark Storm, destroying it. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (2300) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Monster Reborn.**

**Doremi activates Pot of Avarice, returning Solar Wind Jammer, Summoner Monk, Goblindbergh, Star drawing, and Shock Master to her deck and drawing Instant Fusion and Gagaga Magician.**

**Doremi activates Instant Fusion, paying 1000 LP to special summon Ojama Knight. She then normal summons Gagaga Magician and uses his effect to make him Lv5. She overlays Magician and Knight to Xyz summon Number Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech.**

**Doremi attacks Dark Storm with Machu Mech. Since an attack was declared involving it, Black Queen activates Dark Storm's effect, detaching Caligo Claw Crow to drop Machu Mech to 0 ATK and give Dark Storm the amount lost. Machu Mech is destroyed.**

**Doremi LP (0) – Black Queen LP (8000)**

**Black Queen is the winner!**

* * *

_After what just happened, I'm willing to let this man have his way. He warned us in a way, but we refused to listen…and now we've paid the price. But he does know an awful lot about what's going on...and we need all the help we can get._

…

* * *

_**Lswarm has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: I redid this duel's chapter. I deemed its original to be too long and boring to keep, but it can still be found if you know where to look. I am also surprised at how long this chapter became. It really shouldn't have even been this long at all. In fact, I'm certain the earlier part of this could have been put into the previous chapter. But it doesn't matter now.**


	10. Lswarm

**A/N: If there is a drop in quality, then it is because I have to rush this fic.**

* * *

-Lswarm-

* * *

The Ojamajos and Majorin returned to Majo Kai Castle with a cloud of despair hanging over their heads. Jou-sama had just fallen to her infection and transformed into a corrupted, Verz-themed version of her Super Witch Form. The event was horrifying to say the least, but what happened could not be changed at this point. Right now, they had to find a way to cure the Queen and save her before the Verz spreads further.

Majo Heart and Majo Toron weren't inside the clinic. As such, the girls left without another word and headed back to the Castle. There, they found the other Senior Witches.

"Majorin-san!" Majo Don called, "Thank God you're alright!"

Majorin gave a dismayed look. "Minna-san…We have some bad news."

"Then…" Majo Sloane replied, "Jou-sama is…?" Majorin shook her head. "Then…?"

"Jou-sama has the Seven Seals and is in her Super Witch Form…but she has fallen to her infection and it seems to have corrupted her."

The Senior Witches exchanged looks of despair and shock. They knew things were bad before, but they had no idea things were now this out of hand. But now, their inability to aid was coming to a head and thus caused them to feel useless.

"Majorin-san?" Majo Vanilla began. She noticed that Doremi was in a depression and that the other Ojamajos were trying to comfort her. "Majo Heart, Majo Toron, and Majo Isabelle are at the Magic Research Center. I would suggest going to visit them and see if they can still help in some way."

Majorin nodded.

At once, the red-violet Witch and the Ojamajos exited the Castle and made an attempt to leave the grounds. Instead, they found Kada and Skaj by the gate. The former was as stoic as ever while the latter seemed disgruntled. Majorin approached both young men.

"Why are you here?" Majorin inquired.

"Skaj reported what happened," Kada replied, "I hadn't anticipated something of this magnitude occurring."

"What do you mean by 'anticipated', Kada?"

"Her Majesty actually getting up and somehow managing to get to Kage Kai despite her condition. Honestly, someone that ill shouldn't have been able to pull that stunt."

Majorin shot a knowing glare at the Puer Magi. "What do you know?"

"You seem to have developed an interest in a card game lately." Several cards from Kada's deck emerge and take the rough form of a Duel Disk. "Defeat me and I will give you all of the information you need."

Majorin snapped her fingers, causing her own Duel Disk to appear. "Very well then!"

The Ojamajos took one area of the sideline while Skaj took the other.

Kada and Majorin inserted their decks into the proper slots. Their Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" Majorin shouted. Kada said nothing, opting instead to simply draw his opening hand. "I will take the first move. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her first card. "First, I will activate Reinforcement! With this, I can add any Lv4 or below Warrior-type monster to my hand. I will go with this!" Majorin revealed Junk Synchron. "Next, I will play Reinforcements of Light! With this, as long as I mill three cards, I can add any Lv4 or below Lightlord monster to my hand. I choose Lightlord Hunter - Raiko!"

Majorin took three cards from her deck and sent them to her graveyard. She then added her card to her hand. Kada remained unperturbed by the move.

"He behaves like one of those arrogant tournament players!" Aiko griped, "Seriously? Can he show any emotion or enthusiasm?!"

"I don't know," Onbpu replied, "But we can't interfere in this game."

"And we can't worry about dueling attitudes right now," Pop added.

"I will set one monster," Majorin said. A reversed monster card appeared before her. "Turn end."

Kada silently nodded and drew his card. "Dark World Dealings. We both draw one card and then discard one." Kada placed his card underneath the floating cards. At once, dark mist appeared. Both drew their cards and then discarded. Suddenly, something like a massive, draconic monster appeared (2700/1800). "If Grapha is ever discarded by a card effect, he automatically destroys one of your cards."

Grapha roared and passed his judgment. Raiko was revealed and immediately crushed underneath his power. The massive deity of the Dark World then vanished just as suddenly as he appeared.

"I will set one monster." A reversed monster appeared before Kada. "Then, I will activate Gates of Dark World." And upon activation, a massive and demonic gate appeared behind him. "I will set one more card. Then, I activate Dragged Down into the Grave." Another reversed card appeared, this time behind his reversed monster. It was the followed by two massive hands bursting out of the ground. "We look at each other's hands and force any single card to be discarded. But since I only have one card anyway, I may as well discard it."

Kada revealed his only card: Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, and sent it to the graveyard. Majorin revealed her own hand: Chaos Sorcerer, Light Pulsar Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, Card Gunner, and Junk Synchron.

"Dark Armed Dragon," Kada said. Majorin grit her teeth and inserted the card into her graveyard. Then, Goldd burst forth form the ground (2300-2600/1400-1700). "Gates also give 300 ATK and DEF to all Fiend-type monsters on the field. But now, we both draw from Dragged Down." Kada and Majorin drew their new cards. "Bounce back for Grapha."

Goldd saluted as he returned from whence he came. In his place, the massive dragon deity appeared (2700-3000/1800-2100). It roared angrily at Majorin. Kada's reversed card revealed itself.

"Now I'll use Card Destruction. I trust you've seen this card before?" Kada and Majorin discarded their entire hands and drew a few new cards. And then Goldd returned to the field, as ready to fight as ever. He was followed by a demonic huntsman (1400/800). "When Broww is discarded, I can draw an additional card."

Broww took aim and identified something. Kada ignored the monster and simply took his card. The Gates then began glowing as Broww appeared and entered them.

"Once per turn, I can use banish any Fiend from my graveyard to discard another Fiend and then draw one." Kada took a card from his hand and put it in his graveyard. Immediately, a emoinc spellcaster appeared by the young man's side (1700/0). "When Snoww is discarded, I can add any Dark World card to my hand. I will go with Dark World Dealings."

"Not again," Majorin muttered.

"Dark World decks are known for their power," Onpu warned, "But they aren't in the highest tiers anymore."

"And for taking so long to finish their turns," Pop deadpanned.

Momoko girt her teeth. "He doesn't seem to like having fun," she said, "He needs to learnt to relax and stop being so serious all the time."

Skaj sighed at the remark. "Too bad he ain't me," he mused.

"You know what's coming next," Kada said. He activated another rDark World Dealings, prompting both of them to draw and discard. "Bounce back for Grapha."

"So that's the card you tossed just now, isn't it?" Majorin mused in frustration. Kada nodded as his second powerful dragon-like Fiend appeared. "Typical Dark World player."

Kada stayed silent against Majorin's statement. "I will attack you directly with both Graphas." The two Graphas obeyed their master and fired a blast of dark energy at Majorin. She weathered the twin blows without a problem, though her Life Points fell to 2000. "I will set a card. Your move."

Majorin eyed the reversed card in dismay. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin half-shouted. She took her new card and put it in her hand. "By banishing any LIGHT and DARK monster from my graveyard, I can special summon Chaos Soldier -Envoy of the Beginning-!" Immediately, an orb of light and an orb of darkness rose out of the ground. The two orbited each other…and then impacted, creating the bridge from which a powerful warrior emerged (3000/2500). "Next, I activate Cyclone! And I will use it to destroy your Gates!"

Immediately, a familiar and powerful whirlwind sprung forth, aiming for and tearing apart the Gates. The power from it vanished soon after, causing a slight weakening on the twin dragon deitys' part (3000-2700/2100-1800).

"I will now normal summon Card Gunner!" Majorn announced. Immediately, a small robotic soldier appeared. It had twin guns for arms (400/400). "And by returning a card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can bring back Zombie Carrier!" Majorin placed the card on the top of her deck. Moments later, the enregy from the returned monster opened a portal from which a small, infested-looking undead appeared (400/200). "And then I will activate Card Gunner's ability! By milling up to three cards, I can give him 500 more ATK!"

Card Gunner charged up its weapons as Majorin milled three of her cards. Once it had finished, it appeared much more powerful and capable (400-1900/400).

"Now, I tune Lv3 Card Gunner with Lv2 Zombie Carrier!" Zombie Carrier flew into the air with Card Gunner in tow. The former transformed into two green rings while the latter flew through them. "_The level 5 power is the key to knowledge. And with clear vision and mind, the path to infinite might is set!_ Synchro Summon! Awareru, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

And just like that, a brilliant flash of light shone on the battlefield. No sooner than it faded, an advanced being descended. He wielded a book that could easily have been confused with a computer (2400/1800).

"Alright, Majorin!" Hana cheered.

"Ya got him on the ropes now!" Aiko cheered.

"And with your Dragon Gods weakened, my Chaos Soldier can handle them easily!" Majorin shouted. She then looked at her Ace monster, who nodded back. "And now, Chaos Soldier! Attack the left Grapha! Double-Destruction Slash of Creation! And during the Damage Step, I will use Honest!"

Chaos Soldier leapt into the sky and brought his blade down on one of the Graphas. It retaliated with a burst of dark energy, but the powerful warrior's attack split the counterattack apart and went for the skill, bisecting the mighty dragon. All made even stronger by the presence of a peaceful angel now hovering over the warrior (1100/1900) (Chaos Soldier: 3000-5700/2500).

Kada effortlessly weathered the attack, but his Life Points fell to 5000.

"And since Chaos Soldier destroyed a monster by battle, he can attack again!" Chaos Soldier readied a second attack. And with Honest still aiding him, he was invincible. "Attack the other Grapha! Space-Time Breakthrough – Double-Destruction Slash of Creation!"

It was no different from before. Grapha attempted to fight back, but it was useless. And ultimately, he was sliced down the middle by another of Chaos Soldier's attacks. Kada again weathered the attack, but his Life Points fell to 2000.

"And now to get rid of your hidden monster! Go, Hyper Librarian! Attack his last monster! Machinze Knowledge!" Hyper Librarian straightened his glasses and, going through his collection of knowledge, found the perfect means…and then used his magic to conjure several impossible-to-decipher runes. They were fired at the set monster, completely tearing it apart and exposing it as a, to OCG players, Metamor Pot. "Tch!"

"Morphing Jar is really the only monster Dark Worlds play face-down," Kada explained, "You know what happens next." The grinning creature inside the jar burst out despite its fatal wound. Majorin begrudgingly discarded her hand and drew five cards. Kada was more calm about it when he did. And right after he did so, two contrasting demonic entities emerged (2300-2600/1400-1700 x2). "Sillva and Goldd were in my previous hand."

Majorin shook her head. "I will banish another LIGHT and another DARK monster from my graveyard!" she called. Once again, two orbs, one of light and one of darkness, rose out of the ground. Moments later, they collided and formed a powerful dragon (2500/1500). A reversed card then appeared behind the new dragon "I will set one card. Turn end."

And with that, Honest faded from above Chaos Soldier (5700-3000/2500).

"Is Majorin-san going to win?" Hazuki peeped, "She can win this, right?"

"I hope so," Momoko replied, "But Kada has two Graphas in his graveyard and two Dark World monsters!"

"And I don't think Majorin-san has any viable targets for Light Pulsar if it gets destroyed," Aiko worriedly added.

"She has to win," Doremi spoke up, "We need to know what else this guy knows!"

Kada shook his head. "If you had any monster removal before summoning Black Lust Soldier, then you should've used it last turn," he said. Majorin shot a calm look at the man. "Bad luck then." He drew his card. "I will activate Night Beam. It's almost like MST, except it can't be chained to by its target and cannot activate at just any time."

A cross-hair appeared on Majorin's reversed card. Then, a dark beam was fied at it, piercing and destroying it in one shot. It was revealed as Book of Moon in the process.

"I will now bounce back for both Graphas." Sillva and Goldd each gave a salute as they returned from whence they came. Immediately, the two powerful dragons returned to the field, both as angry as they were last time. "I will follow by using another Gates of Dark World." At once, the Gates returned and the energy that empowered all Fiends with it (Grapha: 2700-3000/1800-2100 x2). "I will use Gate's effect, banishing a Fiend to discars another Fiend and draw another."

Kada discarded his card and drew. Then, another Grapha appeared and smote Chaos Soldier, killing him instantly. No sooner than that happened, the two Graphas on the field transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"I would much rather end this game here and now. So I will overlay both Graphas." The two monsters spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex. Immediately, the all-too familiar burst of rainbow-colored energy erupted as a sealed form rose from within. It quickly unfolded into a massive, clearly undead monster (4500/1000). "Number 22: Zombiestein."

"Usou…!" Hazuki gasped.

"It's over, ladies!" Skaj shouted, "This a**hat just won!"

Kada said nothing more as her ushered his new monster to stack Hyper Librarian. It obeyed without question, seeming almost lifeless compared to Majorin's cards. Hyper Librarian looked up at the monster in horror. His mistress dared no to look; she heard his agonized screams as he was crushed to death underneath a giant fist. The shockwave caught her, but had little effect despite reducing her to 0 Life Points.

Kada wins…

"It was luck. Nothing more," Kada said. He retracted his cards and pocketing his deck. "Majo Isabelle was the culprit behind Her Majesty's unexpected partial recovery."

"Nani?" Majorin asked suddenly. She tried to ask again; by then, he and KSja had alreay teleported far and away from the group. "What does he mean by that…?"

"Didn't he say he would only tell us if you won?" Onpu asked.

"I don't think he was clear on his words," Pop muttered, "But he at least gave us a clue."

Majorin looked in the direction of the Magic Research Center. "You girls go on home," she said, "It's getting late enough as it is."

The Ojamajos nodded and flew off.

Majorin hurried to the Magic Research Center. Once there, she knocked on the door and was allowed in. Majo Heart, Majo Toron, and Majo Isabelle -who was still magic-less- waited inside.

"I was hoping I would have an explanation by the time you got here," Majo Toron said, clutching her chin, "You are aware of Jou-sama, right?" Majorin nodded. "Then…I can only say that…I'm sorry."

Majorin turned and glared at Majo Isabelle. "I have a few questions for you. But first, I have to share something else that happened at the Castle."

"You mean-?" Majo Heart began, her voice dripping with fear.

"Jou-sama is alive but corrupted. However…one attack she used was directed against me and the Ojamajos. I was able to ward it off, but only for myself due to its power. The Ojamajos survived it…but I saw dark auras around them for a brief moment."

Majo Heart looked at Majorin intently. "Are you sure?"

"Hai. Tomorrow, I want you to scan them with your spell…if you've perfected it, that it."

Majo Heart nodded.

* * *

The Ojamajos returned to the shop without incident. Majo Rika, who had already returned by now, was relieved to see them alive and well. However, her relief turned to dismay and grief when she saw the mood the girls were in.

"I…do not want to know what happened?" Majo Rika asked, "Is that right?" The Ojamajos nodded sadly at their mentor. "Then I guess I can't stop you. Go home and get some rest."

The girls nodded and quickly returned back to their homes. It didn't take long, but their parents had been worried about them. Regardless, the girls, forced to keep the secret, had to make excuses to get around them. Ultimately, they went to bed…but not before discovering black marks on certain areas of their bodies.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Majorin vs. Kada**

**Majorin LP (8000) – Kada LP (8000)**

**Majorin's turn:**

**Majorin has Plaguespreader Zombie, Charge of the Light Brigade, Reinforcement of the Army, Chaos Sorcerer, and Lightpulsar Dragon as her opening hand. She draws Card Trooper.**

**Majorin activates Reinforcement of the Army, adding Junk Synchron to her hand. She then activates Charge of the Light Brigade, milling Tragoedia, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and adding Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to her hand. She then sets her Ryko and ends.**

**Kada's turn:**

**Kada has Morphing Jar, Dark World Dealings, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Dragged Down into the Grave, and Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World as his opening hand. He draws Card Destruction.**

**Kada activates Dark World Dealings; he draws Gates of Dark World and discards Grapha while Majorin draws Dark Armed Dragon and discards Plaguespreader Zombie. Since Grapha was discarded by a card effect, Kada destroys any card his opponent controls; he chooses Majorin's set Ryko. He then sets Morphing Jar and activates Gates of Dark World. He then sets Card Destruction and activates Dragged Down into the Grave; he looks at Majorin's hand and forces her to discard Dark Armed Dragon, drawing Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress afterward; the only card in Kada's hand is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and thus has to discard it, drawing Broww, Huntsman of Dark World afterward. Since Goldd was discarded by a card effect, he is special summoned to Kada's field. Kada then returns Goldd to his hand to revive Grapha.**

**Kada activates his set Card Destruction; he discards and draws two cards (Reckless Greed and Snoww, Unlight of Dark World) while Majorin discards and draws five cards (Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Mystical Space Typhoon, Darkflare Dragon, Honest, and Monster Reborn). Goldd is again special summoned while Broww's effect allows him to draw a card; he draws Grapha. Kada then activates Gates' effect, banishing the Broww from his graveyard to discard Snoww and draw Broww; Snoww's effect lets Kada add any Dark World card to his hand; he chooses Dark World Dealings. Kada then activates Dark World Dealings, drawing Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and discarding Grapha. He then returns Goldd to his hand to revive the Grapha.**

**Kada attacks Majorin directly with both Graphas.**

**Kada sets Reckless Greed and ends.**

**Majorin LP (2000) – Kada LP (8000)**

**Majorin's turn:**

**Majorin draws Card Trooper.**

**Majorin banishes the Lyla and Tragoedia from her graveyard to special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. She then activates Mystical Space Typhoon and destroys Gates of Dark World. She then returns Darkflare Dragon to the top of her deck to revive Plaguespreader Zombie. She follows by normal summoning Card Troooper. She activates its effect, milling three cards (Darkflare Dragon, Junk Synchron, and Heavy Storm) to give it 1500 more ATK. She then tunes Lv3 Card Trooper with Lv2 Plaguespreader Zombie to Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian; Plaguespreader is banished since it was special summoned via its own effect.**

**Majorin attacks the first Grapha with Black Luster Soldier. During the Damage Step, Majorin discards Honest to raise its ATK for the turn. Grapha is destroyed, and since BLS destroyed a monster by battle this turn, he can attack again; Majorin has BLS attack the other Grapha, destroying it too. She then attacks Kada's set monster with Hyper Librarian; Morphing Jar is destroyed, but now both players discard their hands and draw 5 cards; Kada draws Gates of Dark World, Night Beam, Broww, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and Eradicator Epidemic Virus while Majorin draws Eclipse Wyvern, Book of Moon, Light Pulsar Dragon, Tour Guide from the Underworld, and Dark Mimic LV3. Kada special summons Sillva and Goldd as per their effects.**

**Majorin banishes Ryko and Chaos Sorcerer to special summon Lightpulsar Dragon. She then sets Book of Moon and ends.**

**Kada's turn:**

**Kada draws Grapha.**

**Kada activates Night Beam, targeting and destroying Majorin's set Book of Moon. He then returns both Sillva and Goldd to his hand to revive the Graphas in his graveyard. He then activates his second Gates and follows with its effect, banishing Snoww from his graveyard to discard the third Grapha and draw Beiige; Grapha's effect destroys BLS. Kada then overlays both Graphas to Xyz summon Number 22: Zombiestein.**

**Kada attacks T.G. Hyper Librarian with Zombiestein, destroying it.**

**Majorin LP (0) – Kada LP (2000)**

**Kada wins.**

* * *

_This…this wasn't supposed to happen! I know we were struck by Jou-sama's beam, but…I thought we were able to resist the Verz! But I guess it's too late to gripe now. I have to save my friends, no matter what it takes._

_!eno sa eb llahs llA_

* * *

_**Disigma Ein and Salamandra have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if you found this chapter lackluster. I will try to avoid that when with the rest, but I cannot make any promises.  
**


	11. Disigma Ein and Salamandra

-Disigma Ein and Salamandra-

* * *

Morning came without delay. Doremi woke up, per the usual routine, and thought little of what happened last night. It was a new day and she had school to get to.

Thus, she got ready, including removing her pajamas…and then noticed the black marks on her body.

"N-Nani?!" Doremi gasped. She quickly put her clothes on and rushed to Pop's room. "Pop-chan! Pop-chan!"

Pop, still asleep, stirred slightly.

"POP-CHAN!"

Pop opened one eye. "Onee-chan…?" she said groggily, "Do you know what time it is…?" Suddenly, her eyes shit open. "Onee-chan woke up early?!"

And just like that, Pop practically leapt out of bed. She stared at her older sibling in shock.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU-?!"

"Pop-chan!" Doremi called, "It's me!" She looked at the time. "Oh…that's why…" She shook her head. "But, Pop-chan!"

Pop calmed down at that moment. "If you're up this early, then something's wrong. I just know it!"

Doremi nodded and pulled her shirt up. Pop looked closely and saw what was on her bare skin.

"I…I think I've seen those somewhere before on someone other than Jou-sama…?" Pop pulled her sleeve up and, to her horror, noticed that she too had the black marks. "So it wasn't a trick of the eye…?"

"I think we're going to have to call out sick today, Pop-chan," Doremi warned.

"Onee-chan? Didn't Jou-sama strike us with a strange wave of darkness? I remember something like that happening!"

Doremi frowned. "I don't know."

The two siblings decided to transform and managed to leave the house. The sun had yet to break the horizon and the moon was smiling, much to Doremi's surprise. But they couldn't worry about how early it was; they had to see if Pop's theory was true and see if the others had the black marks as well.

The twosome landed at Hazuki's mansion first. To their surprise, the orange Ojamajo was standing behind the glass and preparing to transform. She stopped trying when she saw her Doremi and Pop land on the balcony.

"Doremi-chan? Pop-chan?" Hazuki peeped, "You…came here?"

Doremi and Pop nodded. "We saw some black marks on us," Doremi explained, "Pop-chan thinks it has something to do with that attack Jou-sama used on us."

Hazuki looked down. "I…was going to try finding everyone too…" She rolled up her sleeve, revealing black marks of her own. "I think Pop-chan is right."

"We won't know until we've seen everyone," Pop replied, "So I-!"

Pop was interrupted by more people flying in. It was Aiko and Momoko, and they were worried about something. Their expressions changed to surprise.

"Doremi-chan! Hazuki-chan!" Aiko called.

"Pop-chan!" Momoko called.

"Eh?" The three Ojamajos replied.

"Ai-chan?" Doremi asked.

"You won't believe what we found on ourselves!" Momoko half-shouted, her voice dripping with fear.

"You found black marks?" Pop asked.

"How did you know?" Aiko inquired.

Doremi, Pop, and Hazuki revealed their black marks while Aiko and Momoko revealed theirs. All five felt their fear increase. As such, the five Ojamajos mounted their brooms and took off.

The girls went over to Onpu's house first and found her still asleep. She stirred awake when they went inside, though it caused more than a little discomfort. But when she discovered she had black marks, the girls revealed theirs and filled her in.

Once all was said and done, they headed over to the Maho-Dou to meet up with Hana. To their surprise, the six Ojamajos found Hana flying by herself. She saw them and quickly shrunk away.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called.

Hana looked at her in horror. "Stay away from Hana-chan!" she pleaded.

"We know what's happening Hana-chan!" Onpu replied.

At once, the girls revealed their black marks to the young Ojamajo. Hana seemed to calm down after that…and proceeded to reveal black marks of her own.

"That confirms Pop-chan's theory," Aiko muttered, "But what does this mean?"

"I think we need to pay Majo Heart a visit," Hazuki suggested, "She might have an idea of what's going on with us!"

The girls nodded in agreement and resumed their flight to the Maho-Dou. And with the moon smiling down, they didn't have to use magic. But now that they had recalled magic, they realized their magic was still drained from the previous day. They would have to visit Majo Toron if they were to get a refill.

* * *

Majorin was flying across Majo Kai and heading for the portal to the Maho-Dou. Majo Heart wanted her to retrieve the Ojamajos so she could scan them; she and Majo Toron remained at the Magic Research Center to make sure Majo Isabelle stayed under control. In all honesty, the red-violet Witch felt the need to do it herself, seeing as she had felt useless throughout the entire crisis.

To her surprise, Majorin encountered the Ojamajos just outside the portal.

"Minna-san?!" Majorin half-gasped.

"We were heading to the clinic to see where Majo Heart was," Onpu explained.

Majorin raised her eyebrow. "Strange. I was heading to Ningen Kai to retrieve you girls…" she mused, "But nevermind. Majo Heart wants to see you seven."

"And we think we know why…" Doremi replied gravely.

Majorin gasped as the girls once again revealed their black marks. This had all but confirmed her earlier point and strengthened her resolve to make a difference. She was getting desperate.

"Then we need to get going," Majorin stated, "We'll be heading for the Magic Research center. Majo Heart and Majo Toron have moved their research there."

The Ojamajos nodded in agreement and quickly followed Majorin to the new area. It took very little time, but the tense aura surrounding everyone made it feel much longer. In any case, the group practically barged right into the small-as-ever building when they arrived. The three Witches inside were startled at first but quickly became a bit discontent and concerned.

"There was a doorbell…" Majo Toron deadpanned.

"That doesn't matter right now," Majo Heart replied quickly, "You seven!"

"Hai!" The Ojamajos replied.

"It will have to be one at a time. I can only scan one of you at a time right now."

The girls nodded.

One-by-one, the girls went over to Majo Heart as she called them. And by the same token, they each returned to the main group once she was finished. None of them felt very secure, even before being selected.

Once she had scanned them all, Majo Heart addressed the group. "Our fears are confirmed," she said grimly, "All seven of you are infected…with the same thing Jou-sama has."

The Ojamajos exchanged worried looks with one another. For they knew _exactly_ what was going on with them.

"Ai-chan?" Momoko said. Tears appeared in her eyes.

Aiko hugged the yellow Ojamajo. "It's going to be alright, Momo-chan," she said assuringly, "We'll make it through this. I promise!"

"I hope so," Majo Heart said, "The only difference between yours and Jou-sama's infections is that yours seems more like an aggressive cancer than a simple pathogenic infection."

"There has to be a cure!" Doremi said desperately.

Majorin shook her head. "The Verz itself intends to spread and pervert all that there is," she explained, "You returning to Ningen Kai was a gargantuan enough risk in its own right."

"So then we're stuck here forever then…?" Onpu inquired.

"Only until the cure is found and applied," Majo Heart said, "I am sorry."

Hana looked at her fellow Ojamajos in sadness. She liked the idea of being with her mothers forever, but the young girl never wanted that outcome to come about this way. She had an idea of what the Verx was going to do to them, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Mama…!" Hana called. Doremi turned a deeply concerned eye toward her daughter. "Hana-chan doesn't want to become a monster!"

Doremi hugged Hana. "Maybe…Maybe if we fight it…maybe we won't have to."

The white Ojamajo looked into her mother's eye and buried her face in her chest.

Majo Isabelle looked on at the Ojamajos' suffering with amusement. "Perhaps you girls need some rest?" she snidely suggested, "You do know what time it is, correct?" The Ojamajos glared at the Spanish Witch. "Hmph! I was only suggesting a siesta y descanso."

"If they are going to rest," Majorin began, "They will rest. Out. Of. Your. Reach! You will not perform any experiments and you will not try anything unless you want to feel my wrath! Understood?"

Majo Isabelle smirked. "Cómo despiadado, Majorin. Cómo despiadado…" she smugly muttered, "I didn't think you were like this when Reina wasn't around…"

Majorin appeared deeply affected by Majo Isabelle's statement. She began shrinking away, but saw the Ojamajos looking up at her in concern. Hana even took her hand.

"Don't listen to her, Majorin-san," Hana suggested, smiling sweetly, "She's trying to make you feel down."

Majorin smiled back…and noticed that something seemed uncannily familiar with Hana's words.

"It's past dawn," Onpu warned, "But we missed so much sleep during this event."

"But first," Doremi said, "We gotta give Hana-chan more magic. She's running out, I'm sure."

Those Ojamajos who still had energy in their jewelry porons got together. They gathered what little energy they had left and transferred it to Hana's compact. Majo Toron noticed the lack of magic and, judging that the crisis was still around, took each jewelry poron and refilled them.

Afterwards, Majorin, Majo Heart, and Majo Toron used their own Magical Stage and conjured individual tents for each Ojamajo to rest in. They went inside and quickly went back to bed…

* * *

"Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan!" Majorin called.

Doremi turned in her cot. She didn't care too much about how late it was. She needed the sleep after what she missed out on.

"DOREMI-CHAN!" Majorin called again.

_Five more minutes…_ Doremi thought to herself.

"The others! Doremi-chan!"

"Alright, alright," Doremi said groggily, "I'm getting-!" She noticed Majorin standing over her; her expression was a combination between frustrated and desperate. "Eh?"

"The other Ojamajos are missing!" Majorin explained, "And I've already interrogated Majo Isabelle on it too!"

"Nani?"

"She wasn't responsible."

"Nani yo?! What's going on?"

Doremi got off the cot and exited the tent with Majorin. Once out, she found Majo Toron, Majo Heart, and Majo Isabelle outside. Only the former two were at all interested.

"We have to find them. Now!" Majorin half-ordered, "Doremi-chan! I did more research regarding the Verz. I believe you must defeat them in Duels!"

"We will help you find them!" Majo Toron shouted.

Majorin, Majo Toron, and Majo Heart gathered tier magic together and once again used their Magical Stage. Six rods came out and fell to the ground. All pointed in more or less the same direction. Doremi recognized it as being practically identical to one spell she and her friends used to find Hana one time with. She took all six and wasted no time in mounting her broom.

"Good luck, Doremi-chan," Majorin said.

Doremi nodded and quickly flew off.

Moments later, she found Pop on the ground. She had been trekking through Majo Kai and was now heading right for the portal to the Maho-Dou. Doremi quickly intercepted her.

"Pop-chan!" Doremi shouted, "What's going on here? Why did you and the others vanish?"

Pop looked at her sibling with an empty look. It was then that Doremi noticed that the marks had spread. Now, they seemed to be glowing with an unholy light. At the same time, a dark aura came into view…complete with glowing red eyes.

"She calls…" Pop said. Her voice was little more than a monotone. "We must go and spread her blessing…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You must join us as well…"

Doremi looked at Pop in horror. If this was happening to Pop here and now, then the same had to be happening to the others. She had to stop it. To that end, she inserted her poron into her bracelet, forming her Duel Disk.

"Pop-chan…?"

"You refuse to follow Her commands…" Pop said emotionlessly, "You must be destroyed…I do not want to do this…You must obey…"

Doremi looked at her sibling. She recalled Majorin's words. "Duel".

"Pop-chan? I…would like to challenge you to a Duel. If you win…I will help in, uh, whatever it is you're all doing."

"Defeating you will allow Her to fully take control of you sooner…" Pop inserted her poron into her bracelet, forming her Duel Disk. "I will defeat you…"

Both of them inserted their decks into the proper slots. Then, both of them drew their opening hands as their Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" Doremi shouted.

"Duel…" Pop said in her monotone.

_Don't worry, Pop-chan!_ the Pink Ojamajo thought, _I will save you!_

"I will take the first move! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi took the card from her deck. Immediately, she felt…_something_…within her mind. "Ow~! What's-?!"

"_Summon it!_" a voice in her head ordered.

"Eh?"

"_Embrace your corruption!_"

Doremi grit her teeth. "She calls you, Doremi…" Pop said.

"I…I won't follow it! I have no monsters, so I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer!" Doremi grunted as her monster flew in (800-400/2400/1200). "Next, I will summon Astell Drawn!" And then, right beside the ship, a small artist being appeared (1600/1000). Moments later, they both transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "Astell Drawn can be a Lv5 monster when used for an Xyz summon. So with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters spiraled upward and into a galaxy-like vortex. It was followed by a rainbow-colored explosion erupting from within. Finally, the floating city descended (2400/1500).

"Awareru, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" Doremi panted slightly. She was already beginning to feel tired. She ignored it for the time being and allowed Astell Drawn to do his thing. "And when Astell Drawn is used for an Xyz summon, I can draw one more card!"

Astell Drawn appeared as a phantom above Machu Mach, where he waved his tools. Doremi took her card. That's when she took notice of a card in her hand.

_Eh?! Where did this come from?!_ Doremi thought.

"_Use it!_" The voice called.

Doremi clutched her head. "Not…again!"

"_Use it!_"

Doremi tried to ignore the voice, but something stopped her. It forced her to listen to what the voice had to say. She then found her body acting on its own, inserting the card into the slot against her will.

"No…! Allure of Darkness!" Doremi muttered. At once, a dark aura surrounded her, allowing her to draw two more cards…but only at a risk. _Now…If I don't banish a DARK monster, then I won't be able to continue!_ Doremi looked at her hand and noticed that she had two: Summon Priest and Shadowlizard. "Now to-!"

"_Banish Summon Priest!_"

"Obey, Doremi…" Pop commanded, "She wishes for you to banish a specific card…You must banish that card…"

"_Banish Summon Priest!_"

Doremi clutched her head again. "No…! I…can't!"

"_Banish Summon Priest!_"

At that moment, a sound much like metal grinding on stone came from Machu Mach. It had a commanding tone and seemed to be urging Doremi to do something. She knew what it was saying…somehow. And she knew it was telling it her not to obey the voice.

"Machu Mach…!" Doremi muttered.

Machu Mach's core glowed brilliantly and shined a light on Doremi. Suddenly, she found herself feeling strong again…and able to resist that voice.

"I will decide which card I banish!" Doremi said defiantly, "And the card I choose is Shadowlizard!" Pop winced at Doremi's selection as she pocketed her card. The dark aura vanished, but the pink Ojamajo was unnerved. "I…didn't want to banish the card that voice wanted me to. Why would I anyway?"

"Perhaps because Shadowlizard would have allowed a stronger Rank 4…?" Pop deadpanned emotionlessly.

Doremi shook her head. "I set two cards. Turn end."

Two reversed cards appeared before her.

"Then allow me to take you down…Atashi no Turn…Draw…" Pop said. She gave an unreadable look at her new card. "You control a monster, which means I can special summon Haze Beast Gryps…" A fiery gryphon appeared by Pop's side (200/2100). "I will activate Haze Pillar…With this, I will summon other Haze Beasts without tributes…"

And just like that, a pillar of flame burst forth from behind the corrupted red Ojamajo.

"I don't think so! Reverse card, open! Cyclone, hatsudou!" Doremi shouted. Immediately, a whirlwind brewed up and went straight for the fiery pillar. It didn't stand a chance, having been blown out like a candle. "I won't let you do this easily!"

"It does not matter…" Pop replied, "I can normal summon Haze Beast Cerberus even without Haze Pillar…so long as it loses half of its ATK…" Doremi grit her teeth as Pop summoned her monster. No sooner than it appeared, it roared angrily…but it appeared tired from having to rush to its master's side (2000-1000/200). Suddenly, both it and Gryps transformed into orbs or fiery energy and spiraled upwards. "And with these two Lv6 FIRE monsters, I build the Overlay Network…"

Both monsters spiraled into a burning vortex. A similarly fiery explosion erupted from within as the new monster emerged. It was a flaming hybrid between a rooster and snake (2500/1800).

"Haze Beast Basilicock…" Pop stated, "Your monster will never defeat it…"

"You monster won't get the chance! Reverse card, open! Warning of God!" Doremi's last set card revealed itself. The heavenly beings appeared from it and, after taking their payment and reducing her to 6000 Life Points, gave their warning to Basilicock…and immediately slew it before it could truly make it to the field. "And since it's summon was negated, you will never be able to bring it back!"

Pop grit her teeth. "Card set…turn end…" A reversed card appeared before her. "You will not win…"

Doremi shook her head. "Pop-chan… I just forced you into a corner. And as long as I keep the pressure on, you will be trapped there until I win! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She looked at her card, frowning. "I can get a powerful Rank 4 monster without Shadowlizard! I activate Reinforcement! With this, I will add Goblindbergh to my hand!"

Doremi took her card from her deck. After making sure her combo was ok, she went to work.

"Alright! First, I will summon Goblindbergh!" At once, three planes being piloted by goblins appeared. They were carrying a large, metal, side-sided crate. "And when he's normal summoned, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my hand! So come on, Summon Priest!" The crate fell to the ground and opened, revealing the Priest himself (800/1600). "And now I will use Priest's ability! By discarding any spell card, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck! Come on…Gagaga Magician!"

Summon Priest gathered his magic together. The spell card Doremi sacrificed transformed into energy and was used by the Priest to open a portal. Soon after, the juvenile Magician appeared by the pink Ojamajo's side (1500/1000).

"That's three Lv4 monsters, Pop-chan!" Doremi shouted, So I can-!"

"_Summon it!_" the voice ordered.

Doremi winced again. _Where…does this voice keep coming from?_

"_Summon it!_" The voice ordered again, "_The focus of your Verz!_"

All three of Doremi's Lv4 monsters transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. Doremi tried her hardest to ensure her monster was the one she wanted…but something overrode her intentions. The vortex opened up, spewing a bubbling darkness as something like a corrupt light burst forth.

A massive being emerged from the vortex. Doremi couldn't tell what it looked like other than that it seemed to have been three different monster stacked on top of one-another. Its main part did have a pair of long arms that ended in claws (2500/2100). At the same time, another dark aura appeared around her.

"That's…That's not Number 16!" Doremi cried. She clutched her head again. "Y-You-?!"

"_Surrender the duel! Allow the Verz to take hold!_"

Doremi grit her teeth. This monster, Vylon Disigma, was the source of her own corruption. It didn't make any apparent sense why that monster would be her corruption, but it didn't matter. She didn't want to summon the card due to the field not being the right one for it. But now that it was out, she was finding it increasingly difficult to resist the voice's influence. An aura of darkness appeared around Disigma.

"_Surrender!_"

"NO!" Doremi shouted.

"She calls for you, Doremi…" Pop reminded, "You must obey…"

Machu Mach's core glowed even brighter than before. It shone back down on Doremi, dispersing the aura somewhat. No sooner than it did, the pink Ojamajo felt her resolve returning.

"Arigatou…Machu Mach!" Doremi muttered, "Now…Vylon Disigma! You…are my card…I won't listen to you or that voice! Attack Pop-chan directly!" Vylon Disigma obeyed, gathering crackling lightning into its claws and then firing it at Pop. The corrupted red Ojamajo was blown to the ground as her Life Points fell to 5500. "Now, Machu Mach! Attack Pop-chan directly! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach rerouted energy from its core to the top of its uppermost spire. Doremi felt her dark aura returning, but she had to be strong. She witnessed her ace monster launching a beam of blue plasma at Pop, knocking her back down and dropping her to 3100 Life Points.

Doremi looked at her sibling in concern and pity. It wasn't Pop's fault the Verz was controlling her. In fact, she hoped that she was trying to fight it from within. She just had to…

"Turn end," Doremi said.

"You cannot win, Doremi…" Pop said, "The power of the Verz cannot be stopped…All shall be brought under its control…And you will be next…" The top of Pop's deck glowed red whilst crackling with black energy…DESTINY DRAW. She took the top card of her deck and added it to her hand. "I activate Black Hole…Your monsters will be destroyed…"

A massive dark vortex burst into being, drawing Machu Mach and Disigma into its maw. Neither of them survived.

Doremi looked at Pop in confusion. _Why did she destroy Disigma? Doesn't she know it's the focus of my corruption?_ She then realized it. "Pop-chan really _is_ fighting it!"

"I will now summon Verz Salamadra…" Pop said. Her dark aura suddenly burst outward, growing in size. A large part of it took shape, marching forward and growling menacingly. By the time it reached Pop's field, it had taken the form of a large, spike-armored tyrannosaurus. Dark flames engulfed parts of it (1850/950). "Salamandra's ability allows me to banish up to two monsters per turn from my graveyard…In exchange, Salamandra gains 300 ATK until my next turn…"

Salamndra's aura seemed to drive right into the ground. Two bubbles, one containing Gryps and the other containing Cerberus, rose from its depths. Both of them were devoured by the corrupted Jurrac (1850-1550/950).

"Salamandra…Attack Doremi directly…" Pop commanded. The monster drew its head back, dark flames licking from within its mouth. Then, it sprayed dark flames at Doremi; she tried to dodge the assault, but the breath's area was too wide. Doremi wasn't injured, but the feeling of being burned was still evident, including and up to her Life Points falling to 3550. "Turn end…"

"Pop-chan! I know you can hear me!" Doremi cried, "You have to fight it! Yu can't let it control you any further!"

"I can hear you clearly…" Pop retorted, "But she calls…And I must obey…"

Doremi shook her head. She noticed the Verz monster on her field…and she noticed it glaring at her. It roared violently, as though trying to stop Pop from fighting the Verz.

"You're just like Vylon Disigma," Doremi mused, "I haven't been feeling the Verz's influence as much after Pop-chan destroyed Disigma. If that's the focus of my corruption…then _you_ must be the focus of Pop-chan's!" Salamandra's eyes widened in surprise. It roared in reply. "Then to save Pop-chan…I must defeat you!"

The top card of Doremi's deck glowed a bright pink…DESTINY DRAW. "Atashi no Turn!" Doremi drew her new card and shot it a determined look. "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! By returning five monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two more cards!"

Doremi looked into her graveyard to see which cards she was going to return.

That's when she felt it: Vylon Disigma. She felt its desire to return, to speak…and then she felt something else coming from it. She didn't know what it was, but she felt intrigued since it didn't feel like rage…or anything that could register as "evil".

Adding to that was the voice of Machu Mach. She understood it perfectly…and it seemed to be telling her to return it to her Extra Deck. She knew her ace monster's voice…especially since Disigma sounded absolutely nothing like it.

"If you say so, Machu Mach," Doremi said. She pulled out her five monsters: Machu Mach, Disigma, Summon Priest, Astell Drawn, and Solar Wind Jammer. She shuffled them into their proper decks and drew her two cards. _I hope I know what I'm doing, saving the Verz's focus in me…_ "I activate Gagagarevenge! With this, I can bring back Gagaga Magician!"

At once, the ground burst open, revealing a coffin with runes carved into it. Its lid opened, allowing Magician to emerge. He stretched from being inside the cramped quarters, but was ready to fight otherwise.

"Next, I will summon Gagaga Girl!" And just like that, a young, delinquent female magician appeared by Gagaga Magician's side (1000/800). "Gagaga Magician and Gagaga girl have special abilities: Magician can change his level so long as he doesn't go higher than 8. And girl can make her level match Magician's! So I will make Magician Lv5 and have Girl copy his level!"

Magician and Girl nodded at one another as they rose to Lv5. Then, both of them transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Doremi shouted. And once again, the galaxy-like vortex opened, accepting the two monsters and bursting with rainbow-energy. Finally, the massive form of Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach descended. "And when Gagagarevenge is sent to the graveyard because the monster it revived was used for an Xyz summon, all Xyz monsters I control gain 300 ATK!"

Energy from the coffin flowed into Machu Mach. Its core glowed brighter than ever as its power rose (2400-2700/1500). Gagaga Girl appeared as a phantom over the floating city, only to give a dismayed look.

"Gomennasai, Gagaga Girl," Doremi said, sweat-dropping, "There aren't any monsters to target with Zero Zero Call." Gagaga Girl sighed and withdrew back into her personal orbiting light. "But I can use Machu Mach's ability! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can target any monster you control whose ATK is different from its Original ATK. And your Salamandra fits the bill perfectly! Go! Infinity Canon!"

One of the lights orbiting Machu Mach flew into the uppermost spire, merging with the weapon on top. Then, several cannons emerged from its ring and fired. All of them hit Pop and Verz Salamandra, dropping the form to 2500 Life Points. Machu Mach quickly absorbed the energy present, powering itself up even further (2700-3300/1500).

"You cannot win…" Pop said.

"You have too little advantage, Pop-chan" Doremi pointed out, "Or…rather, the Verz controlling you! Machu Mach! Attack Verz Salamandra! Fire of Vril!"

And with that, Machu Mach gathered energy in its uppermost spire. Salamandra took the opportunity to attack, launching a stream of dark flames. But before they could even reach their target, Machu Mach's own attack finished charging and fired. Both attacks impacted, but the Fire of Vril was the superior one, splitting apart the dark flames and vaporizing Salamandra. Pop was caught in the blast and thrown to the ground, her Life Points falling to 1750.

"Pop-chan!" Doremi called.

Pop slowly got back up. "O…Onee-chan…?" she said weakly, "Onee-chan?"

Doremi stood there, speechless. The dark aura surrounding Pop had faded, and she was looking at her sibling in shock. She put her hand on top of her deck…a gesture that Doremi recognized but hadn't seen used too often.

Pop surrendered, giving Doremi the win.

No sooner than Pop lost, they were both running up to one another. Both were in tears, even as they managed to hug each other.

"Gomennasai! Onee-chan! Gomennasai!" Pop cried, "I…I tried to fight it…But it…but it-!"

Doremi shook her head. "It's over now, Pop-chan," she said, comforting her sister, "It can't hurt you anymore."

The two released each other and quickly pulled out the focuses of their respective corruptions. Doremi and Pop both saw them…and the dark auras both were exuding.

"What do we do with them?" Pop asked, "I can still feel the Verz…"

"I don't know," Doremi said. She reached for the Verz Salamandra and even got a grip on it. But when she tried to take it, Pop gripped the card tightly, much to the red Ojamajo's surprise. "Nani yo?"

"It wants to stay with me," Pop said, "It wants to reinstate my corruption. It won't let me get rid of it!"

Suddenly, a glowing form Doremi's Extra Deck drew both of their attentions. Doremi found the source: Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach. She heard its voice asking her to let it try; form Pop's point of view, Doremi was just going on a hunch. However, the pink Ojamajo touched the Salamandra with Machu Mach…and Pop's grip on the card lessened considerably, allowing her to release it and hand it off to Doremi.

"Machu Mach?" Doremi asked. Pop wanted to try saying something, but Doremi raised her hand. "If you were brought under the Verz's control, then the others must have been too!"

Pop nodded. "If we split up, we might be able to catch them in time!" she said. Doremi shot a fearful look at her sister. "If we don't stop them, then they'll go into Ningen Kai and spread the Verz there too!"

"Then if we're splitting up," Doremi began. She took out six rods, each one matching the colors of the Ojamajo except herself. She jammed the red one into the ground. "This one was to find you."

Pop looked at each one carefully. "I'll take these two!" she said, taking the purple and yellow rods.

"Good luck, Pop-chan," Doremi said.

"Break a leg, Onee-chan!" Pop teased.

Both smiled as they each mounted their rooms and took off. Each were after different targets, but with Doremi carrying the rest, it was going to be hard. And Pop knew she wouldn't be able to remove the Verz's focus from her friend even after she defeated it. Doremi now knew that defeating the Focus in some way will free their friend from the Verz's control. Both sought to use this knowledge to free them…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Verz Pop**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Pop (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Star Drawing, Solar Wind Jammer, Gagagarevenge, Pot of Duality, and Allure of Darkness as her opening hand. She draws Summoner Monk.**

**Since Doremi controls no monsters, Doremi can special summon Solar Wind Jammer. She then normal summons Star Drawing and follows by overlaying it with Jammer to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. Star Drawing allows Doremi to draw 1 card; she draws Kagetokage. Doremi activates Allure of Darkness, drawing Mystical Space Typhoon and Solemn Warning and then banishing Kagetokage.**

**She sets Mystical Space Typhoon and Solemn Warning and then ends.**

**Verz Pop's turn:**

**Verz Pop has Hazy Flame Cerberus, Hazy Flame Griffin, Hazy Pillar, Evilswarm Salamandra, and Safe Zone as her opening hand. She draws Hazy Flame Peryton.**

**Since Doremi controls a monster, Verz Pop can special summon Hazy Flame Griffin. She then activates Hazy Piller; Doremi chains by activating Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying it. Verz Pop then normal summons Hazy Flame Cerbereus via its effect; its ATK is halved as a result. She then overlays both to Xyz summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice. Doremi activates Solemn Warning, paying 2000 to negate it's summon and destroy it.**

**Verz Pop sets Safe Zone and ends.**

**Doremi LP (6000) – Verz Pop LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Reinforcement of the Army.**

**Doremi activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Goblindbergh to her hand. She then normal summons Goblindbergh and uses his effect to special summon Summoner Monk. She then activates Summoner Monk's effect, discarding Pot of Duality to special summon Gagaga Magician from her deck. She then overlays her three Lv4 monsters to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma.**

**Doremi attacks Pop directly with Machu Mech and Disigma.**

**She ends.**

**Verz Pop's turn:**

**Verz Pop uses DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole.**

**Verz Pop activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. She then normal summons Evilswarm Salamandra and activates its effect, banishing Griffin and Cerbereus to raise its ATK by 600.**

**Pop stacks Doremi directly with Salamandra and ends.**

**Doremi LP (3550) – Verz Pop LP (3100)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW to get Pot of Avarice.**

**Doremi activates Pot of Avarice, returning Machu Mech, Disigma, Summoner Monk, Star Drawing, and Solar Wind Jammer to her deck and drawing Gagaga Girl and Heavy Storm. Doremi activates Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field. She then activates Gagagarevenge and revives Gagaga Magician. She then normal summons Gagaga Girl. She follows by activating Magician's effect to make him Lv5; Gagaga Girls' effect also makes her Lv5. She then overlays Magician and Girl to Xyz summon Machu Mech again; since Gagagarevenge went to the graveyard because its monster was used as Xyz material, Machu Mech gains 300 ATK. But Gagaga Girl's effect does not apply since there are no special summoned monsters on Verz Pop's field. Doremi activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Magician and targeting Salmandra; Pop takes 600 damage while Machu Mech gains 600 ATK.**

**Doremi attacks Salamandra with Machu Mech, destroying it. At that point, Pop breaks free from the Verz's control and surrenders.**

**Doremi LP (3550) – Pop LP (1750)**

**Doremi is the winner!**

* * *

_I have Onee-chan to thank for saving me, but…I still feel the Verz inside me somehow. Oh well, I'll just have to fight to keep it suppressed. But right now, I have bigger things to worry about._

_.su nioj dna emoC_

* * *

_**Obliviwisp has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: At the rate I'm going, I will be surprised if I get this finished by the end of the format.**


	12. Obliviwisp

-Obliviswisp-

* * *

Pop kept up her flight. She had chosen to target Onpu first and try bringing her back to her senses. To that end, she had used magic to levitate the purple rod and have it guide her to her location.

It didn't take long. Pop spotted Onpu walking down a deserted stretch of path and wasted no time in cutting her off.

"Onpu-chan!" Pop called.

Onpu looked at Pop with disappointment. A dark aura was clearly visible and a familiar presence could also be felt.

"So you have abandoned your focus?" Onpu inquired. She was almost as emotionless as Pop was, though she seemed more dangerous. "You will suffer for your betrayal."

Pop glared at Onpu. "I didn't even _ask_ to be corrupted!" she angrily retorted, "And I will never go back to that either!"

"Suit yourself." Onpu drew her poron. "She does not tolerate betrayal."

Pop grit her teeth as she drew her poron. She knew her magic isn't quite as powerful as Onpu and she knew she wasn't as skilled as she was either, though she came pretty close. But Pop didn't want to actually hurt her whereas Onpu seemed dead set on having her killed. But then she remembered how Doremi dealt with her only a few minutes ago.

"Chotto matte!" Pop called. Onpu held off her attack while Pop inserted her poron into her bracelet; moments later, her Duel Disk formed. "If you beat me in a duel, I will return to your side."

"Is that so?" Onpu asked. She then inserted her poron into her bracelet, transforming it into her Duel Disk. "Then let's begin."

Both of them inserted their decks into the right slot, shuffle them, and drew their opening hands. Their Life Point Meters raced to 8000. Finally, both of them exuded a dark aura; Pop was shocked that she still had one but was relieved that Onpu's was greater.

"Duel!" Pop shouted.

"Duel," Onpu said, "You will take the first move."

Pop nodded. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Pop took her first card and added it to her hand. She gulped. _I hope I know what I'm doing,_ she thought, "First, I will activate Haze Piller! As long as this is out, I can normal summon Haze Beast monsters without tributing! And I will use it to summon Haze Beast Peryton!"

At once, a flaming winged deer appeared before Pop (1600/1700).

"Peryton has an ability: By tributing him and sending a FIRE monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can special summon any two Haze Beasts from my deck!" Peryton burst into flame, gathering the flames of another Haze Beast form Pop's hand to make its power possible. Two more Haze Beasts emerged: Another Peryton as well as a fire-theme Sphynx (1900/1900). "Spinx has an ability as well: Once per turn, I can call monster, spell, or trap and then send the top card of my deck to my graveyard. If it's the card I called, I can bring back any FIRE monster from my graveyard! I choose…Spell!"

Spinx's eyes glowed a bright orange as it began divining the future. Pop took the card off the top of her deck…and saw that it was a monster card.

Pop sighed. "Oh well…there's always next time," she muttered, sending the card to her graveyard. A reversed card appeared behind Peryton. "I set one card. Turn end."

Onpu looked at her opponent's field. "Atashi no Turn. Draw," she said, taking the card out of her deck. She eyed her hand carefully. "I will activate Buster Teleport. By returning any buster monster from my hand to my deck, I can draw two cards." The corrupted purple Ojamajo took one of her cards and shuffled it back into her deck. "Next, I activate Terra Forming. And I will use it to add Dragon Ravine to my hand."

Onpu took the aforementioned card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"My searching isn't done. I will discard Buster Beast so I can add Buster Mode to my hand." Buster Beast appeared briefly by Onpu's side before vanishing. The purple Ojamajo took her trap card and added it to her hand. "And now, I will activate Dragon Ravine."

And just like that, Onpu inserted the card into its proper slot. Once there, the scenery changed dramatically. No longer was it the beautiful and mysterious landscape of Majo Kai. Now, it was a massive ravine; dragons and their riders could be seen flying in the distance.

"We know what's coming next," Onpu said. Pop gulped and nodded. "Shadow Onpu called me out on describing such a long and typical combo. I will do the same if she does it herself again."

The corrupted purple Ojamajo began her combo. She used ravine's effect, discarding Dragunity – Phalanx to add Dragunity – Dux to her hand. She followed by normal summoning Dux and using his effect to equip it with the Phalanx in the graveyard. She then watched as Dux turned Phalanx loose to special summon it.

Phalanx and Dux flew into the air, with the former turning into two green rings while the latter flew through them.

"_In the times of dire, Winged Warrior and Dragon shall unite as one. Become the master of weapons to aid in the struggle._ Synchro Summon. Descend, Dragunity Knight – Vajuranda." Onpu chanted.

Vajuranda descended to Onpu's side and quickly use his effect, equipping Phalanx from the gravryard. Phalanx was then turned loose to special summon it. Then…both monsters flew into the air, with the former again transforming into two green rings.

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon._ Synchro Summon. Take Flight, Stardust Dragon." Onpu chanted again.

Stardust Dragon flew down from the heavens, remaining aloft by Onpu's side.

Pop debated about using her set card to stop it. On one hand, she could stop the combo from going off and she knew good and well that Buster Mode was in Onpu's hand right now. Then again, Onpu could potentially summon it again next turn and she would only be delaying the inevitable. She was certain Onpu would have another out to her comeback even after she negated the summon. But…

"Reverse card, open-!" Pop began.

"Are you certain you can win by stopping the first Stardust Dragon?" Onpu asked suddenly. Pop stopped in her tracks. "If you think you can win, then you can try. But once again…how do you know I won't have an out to your own comeback later?"

Pop grit her teeth. This was the dilemma that had just gone through her head a few minutes ago. Onpu was correct; she might not have any outs to whatever Onpu had later and she wouldn't be able to properly deal with them with the cards she currently had.

"Fine," Pop replied, "Continue."

"I will attack Peryton with Stardust Dragon," Onpu stated, "Shooting Sonic."

Stardust Dragon took flight and quickly fired its breath weapon. Peryton replied with a stream of fire balls. Stardust Dragon's attack effortlessly plowed through the stream and went for the kill, vaporizing Peryton and impacting the ground before Pop. She was thrown back a bit and her Life Points fell to 7100.

"I will set two cards." Onpu inserted two cards into the slots, causing two reversed cards to appear behind Stardust Dragon. "Turn end."

Pop eyed Onpu's field carefully. She knew that one of those set cards was Buster Mode and that Onpu was going to activate it as soon as possible. And once it was out, she would have a hard time running it dealing with it. But at the same time, she didn't know if Onpu's other set card was an out or a bluff.

She had to take a chance.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Pop shouted. She took the card from her deck and eyed it carefully.

"Reverse card, open. Buster Mode hatsudou!" Onpu said. One of her reversed cards revealed itself and glowed brilliantly. Stardust Dragon was caught in its light and quickly became empowered by it. It didn't evolve per se, but rather gained armor and power to go with it (3000/2500). "Rise, Stardust Dragon/Buster."

"This is my chance! Reverse card, open! Warning of God hatsudou!" Pop shouted. Her card revealed itself while Stardust Dragon/Buster was still making its presence known. The beings on the card appeared and, after accepting Pop's payment -that reduced her to 5100 Life Points-, turned and began their warning. "Warning of God can negate any summon or any card or effect that allows for a special summon!"

"But it cannot stop the summon in question if it's during the resolution of a cad effect," Onpu said, "However…Reverse card, open. God's Pronouncement hatsudou. By paying half of my Life Points, I can stop almost any summon, spell card, or trap card you try to use. Including your Warning of God."

As the card pictured the same beings, the figures ceased giving their warning. And after reducing Onpu to 4000 Life Points, they all faded.

_At least I don't have to worry about that card…_ thought Pop, _But Onpu-chan doesn't have to worry about mine either!_

"Are you going to end your turn?" Onpu asked.

"No!" Pop replied, "Stardust Dragon/Buster still can be defeated like any card in this game. And I will!" Pop looked over her field. She only had her Haze Pillar and Spinx, but that was bound to be enough. "I activate Spinx's ability! Are you going to stop it?"

Onpu looked at Spinx as she prepared to give her riddle again. "You failed the last time you used her effect, Pop," Onpu said, "I will let it go through this time."

Pop nodded. "Hai. I call…Trap!" Pop took the top card off of her deck and showed it. It was Safety Zone, a continuous trap. "Yosha! This means I can bring back any FIRE monster from my graveyard! And I choose Peryton!"

Spinx smiled, knowing someone solved her riddle. The flames surrounding her took form, forcing open a portal and allowing Peryton to return to the field.

"And now I will use Haze Pillar to normal summon Haze Beast Mecoleos!" The pillar glowed brightly for a brief moment. Seconds later, a massive beast emerged. It sported a lion's head, bat-like wings, and the tail of a scorpion. And like its fellows, it too was on fire (2200/300). Then, Peryton, Mecoleos, and SPinx transformed into orbs of burning energy and spiraled upward. "And with these three Lv6 FIRE monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The three monsters entered the red vortex. A fiery explosion burst forth…and a powerful beast with the body of a rooster and the tail of a snake emerged (2500/1800).

"Haze Beast Basilicock gains abilities depending on how many Overlay Units he has," Pop explained, "And since he has three, he gains 200 ATK for each!" Basilicock drew power as the lights orbiting him flared up (2500-3100/1800). "And I'm not done yet! I will activate Haze Pillar's effect! With it, I can take any Haze Beast I have and attach it to any Xyz monster I control. And since it's not actually activating a spell card, Stardust Dragon can't stop it!"

A form much a flaming cerberus (2000/200) appeared within the Pillar. In moments, it turned into a ball of flame and quickly joined the other lights orbiting Basilicock. And with one more Overlay Unit, the flaming basilisk's power rose (3100-3300/1800).

"And when it has four Overlay Units, Basilcock cannot be targeted by card effects!" Pop shouted. Onpu stood silently and looked at her monster. "Basilicock! Attack Stardust Dragon/Buster!" Basilicock flapped its wings furiously, spreading fire and ash in a wave directed toward the armored dragon. It retaliated with its own power, and even though it was close, the fire monster's attack won out, blowing off its armor in the process. The flames reached Onpu, singing her lightly and reducing her to 3700 Life Points. "Nani? How did your monster survive?"

"When a Buster Mode monster is destroyed by battle, I can bring back the monster used to summon it," Onpu explained, "Stardust Dragon will survive it in his base form. And then there's the prospect of me drawing another Buster Beast or Buster Mode and forcing you to go through it again."

Pop grit her teeth. She has to overcome yet another challenge just to save Onpu from the Verz. But it didn't matter; she had a powerful monster on her field that even she couldn't attack over. But she was well within range of her DESTINY DRAW and could easily come up with a card that would destroy it outright, despite its targeting immunity.

"I know you have something that can crush Basilicock," Pop stated, "So I activate the spell Overlay Regenerate! When used, it becomes an Overlay Unit for any Xyz monster on the field!" At once, Pop's spell transformed into a cyan light and went to orbit Basilicock. It may be standing out, but it didn't change the basilisk's ability to draw more power from it (3300-3500/1800). "And when Basilicock has at least five Overlay Units, you can't even destroy it with card effects! Turn end."

"No matter," Onpu replied, "Atashi no Turn." The top of her deck glowed with a brilliant purple glow and crackled with black lightning…DESTINY DRAW. The corrupted purple Ojamajo took her card from her deck. "I will activate Dragon Ravine's effect. By discarding one card, I can either add a Lv4 or less Dragunity to my hand or send any Dragon-type monster to the graveyard. I will choose the former."

Onpu tossed a card from her hand and added another. Then, the entire Ravine vanished and a being with black feathered wings appeared (1600/1000). However, a number of feathers burst outward upon his revival, hitting Onpu and dropping her to 3400 Life Points.

"Black Feather – Zephyros the Elite can resurrect himself once per duel…so long as I return any single face-up card I control to my hand and take 400 damage." Onpu almost seemed to smirk…something that Pop couldn't tell was either a good sign or the Verz taunting her. "And I will now reactivate Dragon Ravine." No sooner did she put the card back into the slot, the entire scenery changed back into the Ravine. "And the thing about cards like this is, well, when a card that's normally 'Once per turn' is removed from the field or another copy is used, I can activate its effect again. This will be round two."

Onpu again discarded her card. And once again, she chose to add a card to her hand.

"Now, I will summon Verz-o'-Wisp." Immediately, a blue flame burst into life. It expanded until it somewhat resembled the Verz's insignia (450/2050). Once it appeared, the dark aura surrounding Onpu deepened…and Pop felt the Verz's influence. "I did not think I would have to use this."

_So that's the focus of her Verz corruption,_ thought Pop, _If I kill it, then maybe I can free Onpu-chan! And with my monster at 3500, nothing can get to my Life Points!_

"I will now attack Basilicock with Verz-o'-Wisp," Onpu half-declared, much to Pop's shock. Verz-o'-Wisp's fire increased dramatically as it threw a dark fire ball at Basilicock. The blatantly stronger monster narrowed its eyes at the attack and channeled its own barrage of fire balls at the small, corrupted fire monster. It never stood a chance, being blasted apart. And the vast majority of the counterattack got through, striking Onpu hard and sending her plummeting to 250 Life Points. No sooner than Verz-o'-Wisp perished, a series of dark flames burst into being on Basilicock, causing it to screech in pain (3500-2500/1800). "If Verz-o'-Wisp ever battles a monster, then that monster loses all of its abilities after Damage Calculation…including those in the graveyard."

Pop looked up at her once-powerful monster. She could hear it screaming, though not like anyone else can. This scream…was more akin to raw emotion than an actual sound. But Basilicock turned its head toward the red Ojamajo, shooting a look that read "Do not worry about me". Pop understood, but wanted to do something about what happened.

She then noticed that the dark aura was still surrounding Onpu. And it was still as thick as ever.

_This isn't right!_ Pop mentally shouted, _The Focus for her Verz corruption was destroyed! How can she still be under its control?!_

Onpu looked at Pop, her expression the same as it had been since the duel even began. "It wasn't your action that destroyed Verz-o'-Wisp," she explained, "It was my own and Verz-o'-Wisp's desire to weaken your own monster, even at the cost of most of my Life Points. I remain loyal to Her at any cost."

Pop grit her teeth. Her older sibling had set her free by slaying her Verz card while it was on the field at the cost of having to return hers to her deck. But Doremi had destroyed it on her terms whereas Onpu destroyed hers by herself.

She came to the conclusion that as long as a person free of the Verz's control is the one who destroys it, the victim can be freed too. But if the Verz card is destroyed by its owner, then it won't count and will therefore remain under the Verz's control. The best protection; putting it in the graveyard to keep it out of reach of the opponent's monsters and destruction-based card effects all but made it impossible to stop it by this point. But…there may just be a way around that…

"My turn isn't over yet," Onpu said, snapping Pop out of her stupor, "I will ram Stardust Dragon into Basilicock."

"But they have the same ATK!" Pop called back, "They will both be destroyed! And any Buster Modes you get later will be useless until you get another Stardust Dragon out!"

"That is a risk I will take." Stardust Dragon flew up into the air as per its mistress's orders. "Shooting Sonic."

The dragon obeyed orders and shot its breath weapon at Basilicock. The flaming basilisk fought through its pain and retaliated with a barrage of fire balls of its own. The two attacks impacted violently, generating an explosion that caught both the dragon and basilisk in the radius, vaporizing both and sending both Pop and Onpu flying to the ground. Both got back up without a problem, but Pop was now defenseless.

"Zephyros will attack you directly." Pop braced herself as Zephyros rushed her. He struck hard with his armored knuckles, reducing her to 3500 Life Points. "Turn end."

Pop struggled back to her feet. "I know you're in there, Onpu-chan," she said, "And like Onee-chan did with me…I will free you from the Verz!" The top card of her deck glowed a brilliant red…DESTINY DRAW. "Atashi no Turn!" Pop took the top card of her deck and gave a determined look. "I activate Pot of Avarice! With this, I can draw two cards as long as I return five monsters to my deck. I choose these!"

Pop took Basilicock, Peryton, Cereberus, Spinx, and Mecoleo from her graveyard and shuffled them into her deck. She then drew her new cards.

"This is it, Onpu-chan!" Pop shouted, "Since you have a monster, I can special summon Haze Beast Gryps!" A burst of fire erupted before the red Ojamajo. And from it emerged a gryphon clearly made of flame (200/2100). "And then I will use Haze Pillar to summon Peryton without any tributes!" The Pillar glowed brightly…and enabled the fiery beast to fly to the field and land by Pop's side. Both of them then transformed into orbs of fire and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv6 FIRE monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon! Awareru, Haze Beast Basilicock!"

And just like that, the fiery basilisk emerged from the vortex, free of the dark flames corroding its powers and ability. It looked at its mistress with a gentle look…and being very careful as well.

"Basilicock has a very powerful ability," Pop explained, "Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay, basilicock can target any monster on your field or in your graveyard and banish it!" One of the lights orbiting Basilicock flew into its chest, causing the fires bursting from it to flare up. "And I think I know who to target."

Onpu looked at the powerful Fire monster. "I see. Then I suppose Zephyros will not survive its power then…"

Pop shook her head. "No. I'm targeting Verz-o'-Wisp!"

Onpu's eyes shot open. At once, Basilicock glared daggers at the corrupted purple Ojamajo; Verz-o'-Wisp appeared in the aura surrounding her. Both of their eyes met…and Verz-o'-Wisp's body went from being made of fire to being comprised of fire and stone. It shattered immediately…along with almost all the aura surrounding the purple Ojamajo. She fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"Onpu-chan!" Pop called, "Onpu-chan!"

Onpu stirred and managed to get back up. "Pop-chan…? What was I…? Oh no…" Onpu looked over the duel field. It was very clear she recalled everything that happened. "I…I couldn't-!"

"That doesn't matter now! I couldn't resist it's influence either, but Onee-chan freed me just as I freed you!"

"But where is Doremi-chan now?"

"She's gone after Ai-chan, Hana-chan, and Hazuki-chan. I decided to deal with you and Momo-chan."

"But Momo-chan and Ai-chan are traveling as a team! They will massacre Doremi-chan if she tried to handle them!"

Pop looked at Onpu in shock. "Then we have to-!"

A loud explosion in the distance caught attention of both girls. They knew then and there that Doremi had to be dueling against someone at the moment.

"I will give this bout to you, Pop-chan," Onpu said, putting her hand on top of her deck, "Now let's go!"

Pop is the winner!

Pop nodded at the purple Ojamajo. "But first…I want to try something. Show me the Verz card."

Onpu took Verz-o'-Wisp out of her deck. Pop grabbed it, but Onpu's grip was tight…and very much against her will. The purple Ojamajo tried to let the card go, but something was _forcing_ her to maintain her hold on the card.

"I'm…I'm still infected, aren't I?" Onpu asked sadly.

Pop nodded solemnly. "It was the same with me. I tried to release Verz Salamandra…but it wouldn't let me either. But Onee-chan's ace monster…it was able to take the card and allow us to get rid of it!"

"All the more reason to find Doremi-chan," Onpu declared.

And with that, the two Ojamajos mounted their brooms and took off. They were flying in the direction as the explosion…for they believed that Doremi was dueling right there, right now.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Pop vs. Verz Onpu**

**Pop LP (8000) – Verz Onpu (8000)**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop has Hazy Flame Peryton, Hazy Pillar, Overlay Regen, Hazy Flame Griffin, and Hazy Flame Cerbereus as her opening hand. She draws Solemn Warning.**

**Pop activates Hazy Pillar. She then normal summons Hazy Flame Peryton without tributing thanks to Pillar. She follows by activating Peryton's effect, tributing it and sending Hazy Flame Cerbereus to special summon another Peryton and a Hazy flame Sphynx from her deck. Pop activates Sphynx's effect and calls spell; the card she mills is Flamvell Magician, so she cannot revive anything.**

**Pop sets Solemn Warning and ends.**

**Verz Onpu's turn:**

**Verz Onpu has Evilswarm Obliviwisp, Terraforming, Assault Beast, Dragunity Phalanx, and Assault Teleport as her opening hand. She draws Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode.**

**Verz Onpu activates Assault Teleport, returning the Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to her deck and drawing Solemn Judgement and Dark Hole. She then activates Terraforming and uses it to add Dragon Ravine to her hand. She follows by discarding Assault Beast to add Assault Mode Activate to her hand.**

**Verz Onpu activates Dragon Ravine and then uses its effect, discarding Dragunity Phalanx and adding Dragunity Dux to her had. She then normal summons Dux and uses his effect so equip it with the Phalanx in her graveyard. She follows by activating Phalanx's effect to special summon it. She then tunes Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. She then uses Vajrayana's effect to equip itself with the Phalanx in her graveyard and then special summons it as per Phalanx's effect. She then tunes lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.**

**Verz Onpu attacks Peryton with Stardust Dragon, destroying it.**

**Verz Onpu sets Solemn Judgment and Assault Mode Activate and ends.**

**Pop LP (7100) – Verz Onpu (8000)**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop draws Hazy Flame Mantikor.**

**During her Standby Phase, Verz Onpu activates Assault Mode Activate, tributing Stardust Dragon. Pop chains by activating Solemn Warning, but Verz Onpu chains by activating Solemn Judgement; Pop pays 2000 LP while Verz Onpu halves hers; Warning is negated and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode is special summoned from her deck.**

**Pop activates Sphynx's effect again, this time calling trap; Verz Onpu does not negate with Stardust/Assault. Pop mills Safe Zone, so she is able to revive any FIRE monster; she chooses Peryton. She then normal summons Mantikor without tributes thanks to Pillar. She then overlays Mantikor, Peryton, and Sphynx to Xyz summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice; since it has 3 materials attached, Basiltrice gains 200 ATK for each material. Pop activates Pillar's effect, attaching the Griffin in her hand to Basiltrice as Xyz material; with 4 materials, Basiltrice cannot be targeted by Verz Onpu's card effects.**

**Pop attacks Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode with Basiltrice, destroying it. Since it was destroyed, Verz Onpu can revive Stardust Dragon.**

**Pop activates Overlay Regen, attaching it to Basiltrice as Xyz material; with 5 materials, Basiltrice has an immunity to destruction effects and 3500 ATK.**

**Pop ends.**

**Verz Onpu's turn:**

**Verz Onpu uses DESTINY DRAW to get Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite.**

**Verz Onpu activates Dragon Ravine's effect, discarding Zephyros and adding Phalanx to her hand. She then activates Zephyros' effect, returning Dragon Ravine to her hand to revive it and then taking 400 damage. Verz Onpu reactivates Dragon Ravine and uses its effect again, discarding Phalanx to add another Dux to her hand. Verz Onpu then summons Evilswarm Obliviwisp.**

**Verz Onpu attacks Basiltrice with Obliviwisp. Obliviwisp is destroyed, but Basiltrice's effects are negated. She then rams Stardust Dragon into Basiltrice, destroying both. She then attacks Pop directly with Zephyros.**

**Verz Onpu ends.**

**Pop LP (3500) – Verz Onpu (250)**

**Pop's Turn:**

**Pop uses DESTINY DRAW to get Pot of Avarice.**

**Pop activates Pot of Avarice, returning Basiltrice, Peryton, Cerberus, Sphynx, and Mantikor to her deck and drawing Peryton and Griffin. Since Verz Onpu has a monster and the monsters on Pop's field and/or in her graveyard are FIRE monsters, Pop is able to special summon Griffin. Shethen uses Pillar to normal summon Peryton. She continues by overlaying both to again Xyz summon Basiltrice. Pop activates Basiltrice's effect, detaching Griffin and banishing Obliviwisp from Verz Onpu's graveyard.**

**At that point, Onpu breaks free from the Verz's control. She surrenders.**

**Pop LP (3500) – Onpu (250)**

**Pop is the winner!**

* * *

_I…I knew I would have to face her after the Verz took them. And I can see how its affecting her: She looks and acts normal, but she's just as corrupted as the others. I have to save her. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself! I almost lost her that time ago, I will not fail this time!_

_!amaM_

* * *

_**Disigma Zwei and Castor have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be more or less the same. I will still try regardless.  
**


	13. Disigma Zwei and Castor

**A/N: This chapter takes place at roughly the same time as "Obliviwisp".**

* * *

-Castor-

* * *

Doremi stared in the direction the white rod was pointing. If anyone needed to be saved from the Verz, it was Hana, and not just because she was dangerous in the infections hands or whatever else would be applicable. She was the daughter of the Ojamajos and she would never forgive herself if she remained corrupted for any longer.

To her surprise, she found Hana close to the Majo Kai Kindergarten. Either she was acting on past memories or…!

Doremi chose not to think about it. She had to confront Hana…and fast!

Hana saw Doremi land before her, cutting her off. "So glad you could join Hana-chan…Mama!" Hana said. She sounded like more like a psychopath than a small child. "Come on and play…Mama!"

Doremi looked at the corrupted white Ojamajo in horror. "On…_one_ condition…Hana-chan!" she stammered. Hana smiled viciously at the pink Ojamajo. "If I win…you stop acting this way!"

Hana's smile grew wider. "Ok! Hana-chan needs an excuse to disobey!"

_This might be easier than I thought,_ Doremi said mentally, relieved. She then inserted her poron back into her bracelet, forming her Duel Disk while Hana conjured her own. "But I won't go easy on you, Hana-chan!"

Hana's smile seemed to fade. "Then Hana-chan won't hold anything back either!"

Both of them inserted their decks into the proper slots. They drew their opening hands as their Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" Both shouted.

"Hana-chan takes the first move! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana chortled. She looked at the cad she drew and smiled. "Hana-chan activates Reinforcement! This lets her add Sacred Pollux to her hand!" Something like a horn sounded, calling the warrior from the stars into action. "Now come on! Sacred Pollux!"

At once, the knight who had been called descended from the stars. He drew his blade and prepared for battle (1700/600).

"And you know what happens when Pollux is normal summoned, right Mama?" Hana snickered.

Pollux raised his sword and sent a beacon of light into the air. One of the knights above answered the call and followed the signal. He had the wings of Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7, but he was clearly humanoid in appearance (1550/1600).

"Meet Sacred Sombres!" Hana shouted, "Hana-chan will follow with Star Sign of the Sacred!"

At once, the insignia of the Sacreds appeared in the sky.

"With this, every time a Sacred Xyz is summoned to Hana-chan's field…Hana-chan draws one card!" Then, Pollux and Sombres transformed into golden orbs of energy and spiraled upward "And with these two Lv4 LIGHT Monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!" Both monsters spiraled into the vortex, which then burst with a silver and gold radiance. Emerging from it was an armored centaur whose wing-like cape glistened like the night sky (2400/500). "Say hello to Sacred Omega!"

The Star Sign glowed brightly in response to Omega's descent. Hana took it as the signal to draw an extra card. "Turn end!"

Doremi grit her teeth. She knew what Omega could do. And she also knew what Hana was planning to summon next turn. She had to make sure that never happened.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She had to admit; Hana wasn't as emotionless as Pop was…but her seeming psychopathy was increasingly unnerving her. "I summon Goblindbergh!"

At once, three plane piloted by goblins flew in, all working together to carry a large metal crate (1400/0). They dropped it down as they came in for a landing.

"When Goblindbergh is normal summoned, I can special summon any Lv4 monster form my hand. So come on out, Summon Priest!" The crate burst open, revealing the elderly Priest as he surveyed the duel at hand (800/1600). "And but discarding a spell card, I can special summon any Lv4 monster form my deck! So come on, Gagaga Magician!"

The Priest took the energy from the spell Doremi discarded and channeled it into creating a portal. Gagaga Magician used it to get there in time (1500/1000). Then, all three monsters transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

_I…I guess I have to use it,_ thought Doremi. She grit her teeth and braced herself. "With these three Lv4 Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters entered the vortex. It burst with light and then erupted into darkness. A familiar form emerged (2500/2100). "The focus of my corruption: Vylon Disigma!" No sooner than it appeared, a dark aura surrounded Doremi. But this time, the Verz didn't try taking her over. It seemed different, but how so remained unclear. "If I have to se this power to save Hana-chan…then I will. No matter what it takes!"

Hana looked at Doremi in surprise. "Mama? Wh-what have you done?" she asked, her voice trembling, "Why isn't the Verz controlling you?"

"I don't know…but I don't mind as long as things go this way," Doremi replied, "Vylon Disigma has an ability himself: By detaching one Overlay, Disigma can absorb any face-up Attack Position effect monster you control!" One of the lights orbiting Disigma flew into the monster's beak. Then, a ray emerged from the Tesseract part of it and hit Omega; the Sacred was pulled on by the beam and dissolved, its remnants vanishing into the behemoth. "Vylon Disigma! Attack Hana-chan directly!"

Disigma seemed all too eager to follow orders. It summoned the very shield Omega had and, using the absorbed monster's weapon as its own, struck the corrupted white Ojamajo, knocking her off balance and reducing her to 5500 Life Points.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called, "Daijoubu? Hana-chan!"

Hana regained her balance and began laughing. "Not bad, Mama…Not bad at all…" she muttered, "But Hana-chan will make you get yours soon enough!"

Doremi looked at the girl in sadness. She had to free Hana form the Verz and return her to normal by any means necessary. Even at the cost of her own life.

"Turn end."

Hana smirked maliciously. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at the card she drew. "Would you like to see a re-telling of how the Vylons lost, Mama?" She held two of her cards up. "Let Hana-chan show you!"

Doremi took a step back. She didn't know that story, but if it could be re-enacted by a card game, then she was certain it wouldn't end well for her.

"Hana-chan activates Resurrection of the Dead! With this, Hana-chan can bring back Pollux!"

The ankh appeared just above the ground. Moments later, it glowed, opening a portal and allowing the once-fallen knight of the stars return to fight again.

"I will discard Increasing 'G' to activate its effect!" Doremi shouted. Immediately, a number of glowing eyes appeared by Doremi's feet.

Hana scowled at the pink Ojamajo's move. "Tch!" she snorted, "No matter! Hana-chan summons Pollux's brother…Verz Castor!"

"Eh?" Doremi gasped.

Within moments, another knight appeared. Though he appeared to be one of the Sacreds, he was clearly corrupted by the Verz's influence (1750/550). A closer look confirmed the relation: Pollux and Castor were twin brothers, their only notable difference prior to Castor's corruption being that Pollux wielded his sword in his left hand while Castor wielded his in his right. They were literally mirror images of one another.

And no sooner did Castor arrive, the dark aura surrounding Hana intensified. _So this is the focus for Hana-chan's corruption,_ Doremi mentally surmised, _And she has two Lv4 monsters out too!_

Both Pollux and Castor transformed into orbs of energy; the former into a brilliant gold and silver and the latter into what seemed to be pure darkness. Both spiraled upward and into a vortex.

"With these two Lv4 monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!" The vortex burst with energy from two opposing sources. It didn't seem able to handle it, but somehow…it pulled through. A new being emerged, one who seems made of pearls and even had several pearls orbiting him I addition to the gold and dark lights orbiting him (2600/1900). The glowing eyes around Doremi seemed to increase in number at the special summon. "Meet Gem-Knight Pearl!"

_Hana-chan used both her Verz card and its counterpart,_ Doremi thought, _I freed Pop-chan by destroying her Verz card directly with my own card. But when it's an Overlay, I can't directly beat it!_

"Pearl! Attack Vylon Disigma and show Mama how that battle went!" Hana shouted, breaking Doremi's train of thought. Pearl leapt into the air, fists prepared. Disigma retaliated with a beam of lightning, but the Gem-Knight used the pearls orbiting him as a defense. His fists met the frame above the Vylon's beak, punching a clear hole through it and sending it falling to the ground. The impact shook the ground, knocking Doremi off balance as her Life Points fell to 7900. "And that's about how it went!"

Doremi grit her teeth. It was the best monster she had at the time and she was dismayed to see it be destroyed, even if it was the focus of her corruption. Regardless, Disigma would've been powerless to stop it; Pearl wasn't an effect monster and Hana had no other Earth monsters worth summoning that she knew of anyway. There would've been no way to stop it with Disigma's powers.

"Hana-chan sets one card!" Hana said gleefully. A reversed card appeared behind Gem-Knight Pearl. "Turn end!"

Doremi looked at her hand. She definitely had the right cards to make a comeback -thanks to Increasing "G"- and possibly finish off Hana this turn. However, she did not know what would happen if she won without destroying Castor or if doing that would free Hana from the Verz. But looking at things, she might not have a choice but to risk it.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She looked at her new card with uncertainty. "I activate the spell Gagagarevenge! With this, I can bring back any Gagaga monster from my graveyard! Return to me, Gagaga Magician!" And just like that, the coffin of the spell burst out of the ground and opened up, allowing the juvenile Magician to emerge. "Next, I will summon Gagaga Girl to join him!"

Gagaga Girl appeared by Magican's side. The two of them nodded at one another as they triggered their abilities.

"I will have Gagaga Magician make himself Lv5!" Doremi declared, "And Gagaga Girl will copy his level as well!" No sooner did the two juvenile spellcasters change their levels, they transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex. And once the burst of rainbow energy exploded outward, the form of a floating city descended (2400/1500). "Awareru, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!"

Hana looked at the monster in awe. "Hana-chan didn't want to see this…"

"I can't let this duel go on any longer!" Doremi firmly declared, "When Gagagarevenge is sent to the graveyard due to its monster being used as Xyz material, all Xyz monsters I control gain 300 ATK! And Gagaga Girl allows me to reduce the ATK of any special summoned monster you control to 0!" Machu Mach absorbed the residual energy from the coffin (2400-2700/1500). At the same time, Gagaga Girl's visage appeared over Machu Mach. "Go! Zero Zero Call!"

Gagaga Girl took out her cell phone and began dialing a number. Waves of energy projected from it, encompassing Gem-Knight Pearl and disorienting him (2600-0/1900).

"And now I will use Machu Mach's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can target any monster you control and inflict damage equal to the difference between its current ATK and Original ATK!" One of the lights orbiting Machu Mach vanished into the uppermost spire. Immediately afterward, numerous cannons appeared from the holes on its ring. "Go! Infinity Cannon!"

And just like that, each and every cannon fired a beam of pure energy, striking at the ground around Hana and Pearl. The shockwaves caught the corrupted white Ojamajo off guard, knocking her off balance and dropping her to 2900 Life Points. Machu Mach then seemed to absorb the energy from its own attack (2700-5300/1500).

"This is it, Hana-chan," Doremi said grimly, "I win this duel. Machu Mach! Attack Gem-Knight Pearl! Fire of Vril!"

At once, Machu Mach gathered energy at the top of its uppermost spire. Once fully charged, a blue beam of plasma was fired directly at the corrupted white Ojamajo. Doremi shut her eyes, not wanting to see what it would do. She had even come very close to not attacking at all. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that Hana and Gem-Knight Pearl were still standing…and her set card had been revealed.

"Reverse card, open!" Hana said smugly, "Attack Nullification hatsudou! This counter trap stops one of your attacks cold and ends your Battle Phase!" Doremi gave a shocked look. A closer glance revealed that there were ripples going out from some point before Pearl's weakened form. "What can you do now, Mama?"

Doremi grit her teeth…but inside, she sighed with relief. "Turn end."

"Then it's Hana-chan's turn! Draw!" Hana chortled. The card she drew provoked an almost psychotic smirk. "Hana-chan summons Sacred Hawwa!" Immediately, a small being from the stars descended. He wielded a staff that seemed to have a golden snake wrapped around it (900/100). "Hawwa no kouka hatsudou! I can tribute him to resurrect any Sacred! So come back, Sacred Sombres!"

Hawwa waved his staff, devoting all of his energy to conjuring a portal to the netherworld. Sombres emerged through it, but Hawwa's life ended as a result of the over expenditure. Sombres then turned toward Doremi, prepared to fight with his new chance.

"And now I activate Sombres' ability! By banishing any Sacred from Hana-chan's graveyard, Sombres can return any Sacred in my graveyard to Hana-chan's hand!" A glowing orb depicting Sacred Omega rose from the ground. Sombres absorbed the orb and then managed to call Hawwa back to the living. The newly revived Hawwa flew back into the heavens as Hana added his card to her hand. "And if Sombres ever uses that ability, Hana-chan can summon another Sacred! So now descend, Sacred Kaust!"

Sombres channeled his energy, creating a beacon of light shooting straight into the heavens. A beast-themed knight of the stars answered the call and descended. He readied his bow and arrow and prepared to strike (1800/700).

_Two more Lv4 monsters…_ Doremi thought, _Hana-chan just used a rank 4 monster that I didn't even know she had. I have to be careful!_

"Kaust also has an ability!" Hana shouted, "Twice per turn, Kaust can either raise or drop any Sacred's level by 1! So I will use it to raise Kaus and Sombres to Lv5!" Kaust glowed brightly and transferred the energy to Sombres. He did so again, this time keeping the energy. Then, both Sacreds transformed into orbs of light and spiraled upwards. "And with these two Lv5 monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex, which then exploded in a burst of rainbow-colored energy. Doremi looked on in horror. It wasn't going to be Pleiades this time, but something else entirely. She saw something emerge from the vortex. It was a sealed form: It looked like a lava-colored sphere with two points coming out from the top and bottom. It quickly unfolded itself; short arms, thick legs, even a pair of wings emerged. Once it finished, it bore a slight resemblance to a tyrannosaurus , complete with fiery crystals protruding from all over its body (2500/1000).

"Meet Number 61: Volcasaurus!" Hana shouted. Doremi looked at it in shock but was interrupted. "And he has an ability: Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay, Volcasaurus can destroy any face-up monster you control and inflict damage equal to its original ATK!"

"NANI YO?!" Doremi gasped.

"Oh yes!" Volcasaurus absorbed one of the red lights orbiting it through its chest. "Go! Mag Max!" And with that, Volcasaurus launched a massive fire ball at Machu Mach. The floating city tried to retaliate, but the attack came too fast…and Machu Mach was completely blown to pieces. Doremi was caught in the blast and thrown to the ground, her Life Points falling to 5500. "Don't worry, Mama! Volcasaurus can't attack you directly the turn he uses his ability!"

Doremi sighed with relief, though she was disturbed on the inside. _That's a little lenient compared to similar cards…_

"So Hana-chan will do this: Chaos Xyz Change!" Volcasaurus withdrew into its sealed form and descended into a red vortex. Moments later, a robotic dragon with a familiar-looking rider flew out of the vortex (2600/2100). "Awareru, Gaia Dragoon, the Thunderclap Knight!"

Doremi's relief vanished with that note. "Why am I the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world?!"

"Hana-chan loves you no matter what, Mama!" Hana shouted, practically psychotic, "Hana-chan switches Pearl to Defense Position!" Pearl knelt down and arranged the massive pearls into a defensive barrier. "Now Gaia Dragoon! Attack Mama directly!"

The dragon-riding knight ushered his steed forward, charging the pink Ojamajo. Doremi dodged the attack, but the tail end of the attack caught her regardless, reducing her to 2900 Life Points.

Hana smiled. "Turn end!"

Doremi stumbled to her feet. She hurt all over, but she had to be strong for Hana's sake. And she had to win this duel.

"I won't back down. Hana-chan…hang in there…! Atashi no Turn!" Doremi half-shouted. The top card of her deck glowed a brilliant pink…DESTINY DRAW. She took the card and added it to her hand. "I activate Pot of Avarice! With this, I can return five monsters in my graveyard to my deck and then draw two cards!" Doremi took her cards, including Machu Mach and Disigma, and returned them to her deck and shuffled. She then eyed her two new cards carefully. "Next, I will-!"

"Chotto Matte, Mama!" Hana called, "Upon drawing your cards, Hana-chan activates her own Increasing 'G'! Now, every time you special summon a monster, Hana-chan gets a card!"

_But I need those special summons to win this!_ Doremi mentally shouted, "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer!" At once, the massive ship appeared, landing before the pink Ojamajo (800-400/2400-1200). At the same time, the eyes around Hana increased in number. "Next, I will summon Astell Drawn!" Moments later, the artistic being appeared, brandishing his paint set (1600/1000). Both of them transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "Astell Drawn can be treated as a Lv5 monster when Xyz summoning! And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered yet another galaxy-like vortex, which then burst into a rainbow-colored explosion. Finally, Machu Mach once again descended from the sky. And no sooner than it did, the eyes surrounding Hana increased yet again. At the same time, Astell Drawn's visage appeared over Machu Mach in much the same way as Gagaga Girl. His blessing allowed Doremi to draw yet another card.

"Your Gem-Knight Pearl is still at 0 ATK, Hana-chan!" Doremi warned, "So even with your powerful monsters, you won't win." She looked up at Machu Mach. It replied with a sound like grinding stone and absorbed one of the lights orbing it. "I activate Machu Mach's ability once again! Infinity Cannon!"

Cannons appeared from the ring once again and prepared to fire. Suddenly, a small being appeared above the floating city…and he seemed to be suppressing its power.

"Hana-chan uses Effect Veiler!" Hana shouted, "So Machu Mach's ability won't work!"

Doremi looked on as Machu Mach's cannons failed to fire. She had pinned her hopes on using its powerful ability to win the game and free Hana from the Verz. But that plan was out the window. She could just attack and destroy Pearl, but its current position would null all damage. The best she could do at this point was stall her way out until she managed to find something…provided she was able to last that long on her current Life Points.

"Onee-chan!" a familiar voice called. Doremi looked up and saw its source. "Don't give up, Onee-chan!"

"Pop-chan?" Doremi half-muttered. She noticed that her sister wasn't alone: Onpu was with her and her dark aura seemed to have been lessened. "Onpu-chan?"

Both Ojamajos landed at the sidelines. "Onee-chan!" Pop called again, "I found out something!"

"You do know you're not supposed to help or hinder the duelists, Pop-chan?" Hana replied.

"This isn't about the card game," Onpu replied, "This is about the Verz."

"If you-!"

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted angrily, "Knock them out!" Doremi watched in horror as Hana's spell struck the two of them. It did everything that Hana wanted it to, and the two were thrown to the ground, unconscious. "Now, let's get back to-!"

"…banish…" Pop muttered.

"Nani?" Doremi gasped. She then glared at Hana. "How? How could you do that?! They're out friends, Hana-chan!"

"They betrayed Her will, Mama," Hana replied, "She must not be betrayed!"

Doremi clenched her fist. "Machu Mach! Attack Gem-Knight Pearl! Fire of Vril!" Doremi ordered, angrily. Machu Mach heard its mistress's words and launched its signature blue beam of plasma. Pearl's defenses stood no chance, and he was vaporized. Doremi then looked at one of the cards in her hand. _This card does involve banishing…but what did Pop-chan mean by 'banish'?_ she thought, "Card set. Turn end."

A reversed card appeared before Doremi.

Hana smirked, her expression dripping with malevolence. "Atashi not Turn! And with my newfound power…Hana-chan will CRUSH you into dust!" The top card of Hana's deck glowed a brilliant white and crackled with black energy…DESTINY DRAW. She looked at her new card, her smirk deepening. "Hana-chan activates Earth Crush! With this, Hana-chan destroys the monster you control with the highest DEF…and there's only one monster to choose!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Machu Mach burst open. Then, a spear-like pillar shot upward, impaling the powerful Number right through its core, splitting it open like a giant nut. Doremi watched in horror as her ace monster was destroyed…again.

At that moment, Pop and Onpu regained consciousness and saw what was going on.

"Usou…!" Pop gasped.

"Doremi-chan…" Onpu muttered.

"Next, Hana-chan summons an old friend: Hawwa!" At once, the small knight of the stars descended. He brandished his staff and prepared to fight once again. "And now…Hana-chan uses Hawwa's ability to bring back Pollux!" Hawwa once again gathered his life force into his staff. And once Pollux came back, Hawwa died once more, prompting Pollux to draw his blade and prepare for the worst. "Now then! Gaia Dragoon! Attack Mama directly!"

Gaia Dragoon flew higher into the air and dove straight at Doremi. She sidestepped it at the last minute, but was severely scraped by the attack. She fell to the ground, her Life Points plummeting to 300.

"Finish her off, Pollux!" Hana ordered. Pollux turned and looked at Hana in worry. "Why do you stand there? Do it! Make her suffer for going against Her will!" Pollux shook his head. He seemed to know what was happening with Hana. Doremi saw this…and noticed a few gestures from Pollux himself. "_**FINISH HER OFF!**_"

And with that, Pollux leapt into the air and prepared to swing his blade at the pink Ojamajo. But she had managed to take the hint for once and realize what Pollux was trying to tell her.

"Reverse card, open!" Doremi shouted, revealing her set card, "Lost hatsudou! With this, I can banish any monster from your graveyard! And the card I choose is…Verz Castor!"

Hana's eyes went wide in horror. "No…! NO! NOO!" At once, the dark aura around the corrupted white Ojamajo took form, becoming Castor. He gave a pained look as the trap card erased him from existence…and the Verz's control over Hana with it. Immediately after, the malicious and psychotic look that Hana sported earlier vanished, replaced by the innocent expression of the child that she really was…and quickly became replaced by a look of shock and horror as Pollux's attack was still going. "Hana-chan surrenders!"

Hana placed her hand on top of her deck. Moments later, Pollux stopped his attack, his blade inches from cleaving Doremi in two. He lowered his blade and then turned back to his mistress. She then shot a look of thanks as he vanished.

Doremi is the winner!

"Mama!" Hana cried. She ran over to the pink Ojamajo, tears streaming down her face. "Mama! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" She hugged Doremi tightly, still heartbroken over what she had just tried to do. "I…I couldn't stop it-! Hana-chan couldn't-!"

"It's okay, Hana-chan," Doremi replied, "I'm just happy…that you're back!"

Onpu and Pop raced over to Doremi and Hana as well. They both wanted to be happy, but neither of them could at the moment.

"We still have to remove those Vez cards, Onee-chan!" Pop warned.

Doremi nodded and released Hana from her own hug. "Hana-chan? Can you show me your Verz card?"

"Hai?" Hana replied.

"I will do the same," Onpu said.

Both Ojamajos took out their Verz cards: Verz-o'-Wisp for Onpu and Verz Castor for Hana. Doremi placed Machu Mach in her hand and, feeling powerful emotions, managed to take the two cards from their grip. Onpu stood there in surprise and relief while Hana looked confused.

"Hana-chan doesn't get it!" Hana half-griped.

"Something about the Verz's corruption prevents us from releasing the focus for the corruption," Onpu explained, "But Doremi-chan's Machu Mach seems able to remove them!"

"Like the Numbers and Astral-san on the show?" Hana asked sheepishly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Pop replied.

The Ojamajos took out the rods Doremi and Pop had on them. There weren't that many more of them to go at this point and Aiko and Momoko were together. As such, they decided to go after them next and save tow at the same time.

They were going to need as much time and luck as possible to catch them in time…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Verz Hana**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Hana LP (8000)**

**Verz Hana's turn:**

**Verz Hana has Evilswarm Castor, Reinforcement of the Army, Constellar Rasalhague, Constellar Sombre, and Constellar Kaus as her opening hand. She draws Constellar Star Chart.**

**Verz Hana activates Reinforcement of the army and uses it to add Constellar Pollux to her hand. She then normal summons him and uses his effect to normal summon Sombre. She follows by activating Star Chart. She then overlays Pollux and Sombre to Xyz summon Constellar Omega; she draws Monster Reborn from Star Chart.**

**She ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Gagagarevenge, Maxx "C", Pot of Duality, Summoner Monk, and Goblindbergh as her opening hand. She draws Gagaga Girl.**

**Doremi normal summons Goblindbergh and uses his effect to special summon Summoner Monk. She then activates Monk's effect, discarding Pot of Duality to special summon Gagaga Magician. She then overlays Monk, Magician, and Goblindbergh to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma. She activates its effect, detaching Gagaga Magician to target Omega; Omega is equipped to Disigma.**

**Doremi attacks Hana directly with Vylon Disigma and ends.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Hana LP (5500)**

**Verz Hana's turn:**

**Verz Hana draws Negate Attack.**

**Verz Hana activates Monster Reborn and uses it to revive Pollux. Doremi chains by discarding Maxx "C"; she draws Heavy Storm. Verz Hana then normal summons Evilswarm Castor and then overlays Castor and Pollux to Xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl; Doremi draws Star Drawing.**

**Verz Hana attacks Vylon Disigma with Pearl, destroying it.**

**Verz Hana sets Negate Attack and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Penguin Soldier.**

**Doremi activates Gagagarevenge and uses it to revive Gagaga Magician. She then normal summons Gagaga Girl and follows by making them both Lv5 via their effects. She then overlays Girl and Magician to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; Gagagarevenge gives it 300 extra ATK while Girl reduces Pearl to 0 ATK. Doremi activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Magician and targeting Pearl; Verz Hana takes 2600 damage.**

**Doremi attacks Pearl with Machu Mech. Verz Hana activates Negate Attack, stopping the attack and ending the Battle Phase.**

**She ends.**

**Doremi LP (7900) – Verz Hana LP (2900)**

**Verz Hana's turn:**

**Verz Hana draws Maxx "C".**

**Verz Hana normal summons Constellar Rasalhague. She uses its effect, tributing it to revive Sombre. She activates Sombre's effect, banishing Omega to return Rasalhague to her hand; sine she used Sombre's effect, she can normal summon another Constellar; she chooses Kaus. She uses Kaus' effect twice to make Sombre and Kaus Lv5. She overlays both to Xyz summon Number 61: Volcasaraus. She activates its effect, detaching Sombre to target and destroy Machu Mach; Doremi takes 2400 damage. She then uses Volcasaraus to Xyz summon Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger and switches Pearl to Defense Position.**

**Verz Hana attacks Doremi directly with Gaia Dragon and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW to get Pot of Avarice.**

**Doremi activates Pot of Avarice, returning Machu Mech, Disigma, Summoner Monk, Goblindbergh, and Gagaga Girl to her deck and drawing Solar Wind Jammer and Disappear. Verz Hana discards Maxx "C" in response.**

**Doremi special summons Solar Wind Jammer; Verz Hana draws Effect Veiler. She then normal summons Star Drawing and treats as a Lv5 monster. She overlays Drawing with Jammer to Xyz summon Machu Mech once again; she draws Monster Reborn off of Star Drawing while Verz Hana draws Smashing Ground. She activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Jammer to target. Verz Hana chains with Effect Veiler, negating Machu Mech's effect.**

**Doremi attacks Gem-Knight Pearl with Machu Mech, destroying it.**

**She sets Disappear and ends.**

**Doremi LP (2900) – Verz Hana LP (2900)**

**Verz Hana's turn:**

**Verz Hana uses DESTINY DRAW to get Solemn Judgment.**

**Verz Hana activates Smashing Ground, destroying Machu Mech. She then normal summons Rasalhague; she uses its effect, tributing it to revive Pollux.**

**Verz Hana attacks Doremi directly with Gaia Dragon. She then attacks directly with Pollux. Doremi activates Disappear, banishing the Evilswarm Castor from Hana's graveyard. At this point, Hana is free of the Verz's control and surrenders just before Pollux can complete his attack.**

**Doremi LP (300) – Hana LP (2900)**

**Doremi is the winner!**

* * *

_Onee-chan stood by me…she saved me from my corruption and has done the same for Hana-chan and stopped her from spreading the Verz further. Now it's my turn to save her from certain defeat. I cannot let her down now!_

_I'm thankful to have saved her, but now we have to team up to stop those two. I'm afraid they're more formidable now that they have those Verz cards…even if they don't really contribute much to their decks at all. But all the same, it drives them to their limit…it nearly killed Hana-chan when she lost. I can't let that happen!_

_?uoy llik ot evah ew oD_

_!uoy llik ot tnaw t'nod eW_

* * *

_**Disigma Drei, Ketos and Kerykeion have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: A reviewer was the one who inspired the reference present. That is all.**


	14. Disigma Drei, Ketos, and Kerykeion

**A/N: Had to rewrite this chapter's Featured Duel due to time constraints.**

* * *

-Disigma Drei, Ketos, and Kerykeion-

* * *

The four Ojamajos flew quickly through the air. Pop and Doremi were using the yellow and blue rods, respectively, in an attempt to find Aiko and Momoko. The rod's direction turned abruptly and into opposite directions.

"Onpu-chan? Pop began, "Didn't you say Ai-chan and Momo-chan were together?"

"They were!" Onpu stuttered, "I swear!"

"Onpu-chan's right," Doremi said, looking around, "Because there they are now!"

The foursome looked at what Doremi saw and quickly gasped in shock. They took a sharp dive and just narrowly avoided two beams of magic: One blue and one yellow. Both were cracking with black lightning. The girls then looked up and saw the origins of those beams: Aiko and Momoko.

"You shouldn't have dodged that," Aiko warned, "That just means…"

"…we have to use more force to subdue you!" Momoko finished.

The four Ojamajos quickly flew to the ground and landed. The two corrupted Ojamajos followed just as fast and confronted them there. The two groups eyed one another.

"I suppose we will have to fix your damaged loyalty, you three," Aiko surmised.

"But you, Doremi!" Momoko continued, "You're not even damaged! Why are you against Her will?!"

Doremi shook her head. "I don't know why I've been able to fight it off," she replied, "But I promised to free every one of you from the Verz's control!"

"Forget it, Doremi," Aiko spat, "You defied Her will without being damaged!"

"And must be destroyed!" Momoko added, "We didn't want to come to this…"

The two of them readied their porons and prepared to fight. Doremi looked at her fellow Ojamajos with worry. She then looked back at the two corrupted Ojamajos.

"Chotto matte!" Doremi called. Neither Aiko nor Momoko lowered their porons. "I have proposition: If you're going to kill me, then I would like to have one last duel…."

The twosome seemed to think about it for a bit. They then lowered their porons.

"We can kill during the game," Aiko pointed out.

"Me and Ai-chan will team up!" Momoko said.

"She won't fight you alone!" Pop shouted, rushing up to the conversation, "We'll fight you both!"

"Pop-chan! Arigatou!" Doremi replied.

"Ganbare, Mama! Pop-chan!" Hana cheered.

All four girls inserted their porons into their bracelets, transforming them into Duel Disks. They then inserted their decks into the proper slots as their combined Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" Aiko, Momoko, Doremi, and Pop shouted. They each drew their opening hands.

"I will take the first move! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Momoko shouted. She smirked at her hand. "First, I activate Madolche Ticket! And then I will summon Madolche Majoliene!" Immediately, a puzzle piece appeared before the corrupted yellow Ojamajo. Moments later, a witch using a giant fork as her broomstick flew in and hovered over the piece (1400/1200). "Majoliene no kouka hatsudou! When she's normal summoned, I can add any Madolche monster to my hand!"

Majoliene wove her sugary magic together and, snapping her fingers, released a signal that called another of the dessert-themed characters to approach. A reversed card appeared behind her puzzle piece.

"I set one card. Turn end!"

Doremi and Pop exchanged glances. "Onee-chan?" Pop asked. Doremi nodded. "Hai! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Pop drew her card and gave it a hard look. "I summon Flamvell Helldog!" At once, a burst of fire appeared before the red Ojamajo. It took form, quickly becoming a massive canine seemingly made of magma emerged (1900/200). "Helldog! Attack Magoliene!"

The beast from the Flamvell tribe charge forward, flames erupting all over its body. The sweet witch retaliated with a beam of sugary magic, but it did nothing. The Helldog struck hard, knocking her down and reducing Aiko and Momoko to 7500 Life Points.

"And whenever Helldog destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, I can special summon any FIRE monster from my deck whose DEF is 200 or less!" Pop explained. The remaining flames from Helldog's attack flared up. Moments later, an even bigger, three-headed fire dog emerged. The intense heat around it seemed to distort its image (2000/200). "Meet Haze Beast Cerberus!"

Suddenly, Majoleine got back up from Helldog's attack. She gave a teasing wink before vanishing. No sooner than she did so, the Ticket began glowing.

"Madolches have an ability unique to them," Momoko explained, "When you destroy them…"

"…they return to the deck," Aiko continued, "And if any card effect returns a Madolche to the deck, then…"

"…we get to add one to our hand!" Momoko finished. She took her card from her deck and shuffled it.

"No loss in card advantage," Onpu mused, "But only one of them can be used per turn."

"But Momo-chan only had one Madolche!" Hana warned.

"But now you're defenseless!" Pop shouted, "Cerberus! Attack them directly!" Cerberus drew back all three of its heads before loosing three streams of fire at the two corrupted Ojamajos. The flames singed them, but they were going to live easily. Their Life Points fell to 5500 regardless. "How's that?"

Momoko and Aiko got back up. "You only delayed the inevitable, Pop," Aiko said.

"Even if you two defeat us," Momoko continued, "Hazuki-chan will continue on into Ningen Kai."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to beat you quickly then! I set two cards!" Pop declared. Two reversed cards appeared behind her monsters. "Turn end!"

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko shouted. She smirked at her hand. "I activate the spell card Black Hole! This will wipe out everything on your field!" At once, a dark vortex formed in the middle of the battle field. Helldog and Cerberus tried to hang on, to no avail. Both were sucked into the void and crushed into nothingness. "I will follow by-!"

"Haze Beast Cerberus no kouka hatsudou!" Pop shouted, "When he's destroyed for any reason and sent to the graveyard, I can add any Haze card to my hand!"

A burst of flame appeared before Pop. It contained the last vestiges of Cerberus as it made way for a new card for Pop. She added her new card to her hand.

"No matter! I activate the spell Night Shot!" A crosshair appeared over one of Pop's reversed cards. "I target one set spell or trap you control…"

"…and destroy it instantly!" Momoko continued, "And you cannot activate the target in response either!"

A beam struck the set card, spearing and vaporizing it. It was revealed as Breakthrough Skill, making the two corrupted Ojamajos wince.

Aiko shook her head. "That doesn't matter! I summon Rescue Rabbit!" Aiko's new monster appeared. It was a small rabbit wearing safety equipment (300/100). It then vanished into a portal to the unknown. "And by banishing Rescue Rabbit, I can special summon two Normal Monsters from my deck with the same name! So come on, Sabersaurus!" And with that, two dinosaurs appeared. Both wielded blades on their tails and resembled a triceratops (1900/500). "Now attack them directly!"

Both dinosaurs roared in anger as they tore their way over to Doremi and Pop. The two girls screamed as they were run over. They lived but their Life Points fell to 4200.

"So much for that lead…" Pop muttered.

"Don't worry, Pop-chan," Doremi replied, "We'll pull through!"

"Doubt it," Aiko retorted. Both of her massive dinosaurs transformed into orange orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "With these two Lv4 Dinosaur-type monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Appear now, Evolkaiser Laggia!" Both monsters entered the red vortex. Emerging from it was a green, six-winged dragon enveloped in fire (2400/2000). Two cards appeared behind it. "I set two cards. Turn end!"

"This is it," Doremi said, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She looked at her new card and compared it with the cards she had in her hand. "First, I will banish Breakthrough Skill form our graveyard! With it, I can negate the effects of any Face-up monster you control!" Pop took the card out of her slot and pocketed it. Immediately, a wall appeared around Laggia. _Come on, Ai-chan! If you're really under the Verz's control, you won't fall for it!_

"Not bad, Doremi-chan," Onpu said with approval.

"Nani nani?" Hana asked, "How?"

"Doremi-chan is using Breakthrough Skill to lock out Laggia's ability. Even if Ai-chan negates it with Laggia, Doremi-chan can still get her plays off!"

"Oh! Sugoi!"

"I won't let that happen!" Aiko spat, "I activate Laggia's ability! By detaching both Overlays…"

"…Laggia can negate any spell, trap, normal summon, or special summon you try!" Momoko continued.

Laggia consumed both of the red lights that orbited it. It then expressed its authority and completely destroyed the wall suppressing its power.

_Yes!_ Doremi thought, "Now I activate Pop-chan's set card: Night Shot!" Pop nodded and revealed her face-down card. A crosshair appeared on one of Aiko's cards. Moments later, a dark beam pierced through and destroyed it, revealing it as Starlight Road. "I must be the luckiest pretty girl in the whole world…!"

Aiko and Momoko hissed at the pink Ojamajo. That card was obviously their only real defense against mass destruction…and Doremi had just taken it away.

The red-haired girl shook her head. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand!" At once, a ship with masts and sails both above and below its hull flew in (800-400/2400-1200). "Next, I will summon Astell Drawn!" And just like that, the all-too familiar artist appeared (1600/1000). Both the ship and artist transformed into energy and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex. And after the rainbow explosion, the form of the floating city descended (2400/1500).

"Awareru, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" Then and there, the visage of Astell Drawn appeared on the Number. "And since Astell Drawn was used as an Xyz material, I can draw one card!"

Doremi drew her card and added it to her hand. She then looked at Pop, who nodded.

"What are you planning to do, Onee-chan?" Pop asked, "Both monsters have the same ATK!"

"I know," Doremi replied, "But I have to get rid of it here and now!" Machu Mach made a sound like stone grinding against stone; it sounded disapproving. "Machu Mach! Attack Evolkaiser Laggia! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach quickly gathered energy at the tip of its uppermost spire and launched its signature beam of blue plasma. Laggia retaliated with a burst of fire of its own, but the two attacks collided and neither seemed to give or gain an inch.

Aiko snickered. "Reverse card, open! Forbidden Holy Spear, hatsudou!" she shouted. Suddenly, a spear shot forth, attaching itself to Machu Mach's spire and suppressing its power (2400-1600/1500). "A monster hit with this Spear loses 800 ATK but gains an immunity to spells and traps…not that it'll do any good anyway!"

With the weakening of its power, Machu Mach's beam was pushed back by Laggia's fire and split apart. The dragon's attack hit its target, tearing apart the floating city and sending it plummeting to the ground below. Doremi and Pop scrambled for safety as debris rained down. They didn't know how, but they had dodged the remains of Doremi's monster. Unfortunately, their Life Points fell to 3400.

"Mama!" Hana called.

Doremi and Pop recovered from the turmoil but were shaken nonetheless. "Daijoubu, Hana-chan," Doremi replied, "Pop-chan and I will think of something." Two reversed cards appeared before the twosome. "I set two cards. Turn end!"

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu called, "You can't run into any more traps like that! You must meep a close eye on your opponent's field from now on!"

Doremi and Pop nodded at Onpu's statement.

"If you're done talking," Aiko said.

"Prepare yourselves," Momoko continued, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Momoko gave a psychotic smirk at the card she drew. "First, I summon another Majoliene! And her ability lets me add another Madolche monster to my hand!" At once, the witch from earlier appeared, as did her puzzle piece. She snapped her fingers and got her magic working, allowing Momoko to add her monster. Then, the reversed card flipped over. "I now activate…the continuous trap card, Compensation of Blood!"

Doremi, Pop, and Hana gasped in shock. Onpu grit her teeth, knowing just what was in store for the pink and red Ojamajos. Already, they could see blood coming out of a cut on Momoko's arm. Their Life Points fell to 5000.

"By paying 500 Life Points," Momoko began.

"We can get another normal summon or set!" Aiko finished.

"So now I summon another Majoliene!" At once, the blood Momoko lost seemed to evaporate, forming a path for which the sweet witch to follow. She didn't seem too thrilled to see her mistress use this kind of magic but used her magic regardless to give Momoko another monster. More blood flowed out as their Life Points fell to 4500. "Here it comes again!"

The four Ojamajos watched in horror and despair as Momoko summoned her third Majoliene and used her magic to bring another Madolche to her hand.

"I thinkI know what you're planning to do with those Lv4 monsters," Doremi stated, "So I discard Increasing 'G'! This should make you think twice about swarming the field!"

At once, many small eyes appeared by Doremi's feet.

"Except Pop won't be able to use them when her turn comes," Momoko retorted. Two of the Majolienes transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "So with these two Lv4 Madolche monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered the vortex…which was colored like a dessert. An aroma of sweets wafted through the air instead of the characteristic explosion as a regal queen emerged (2200/2100). She had her own puzzle piece. "Awareru, Queen Madolche Tiaramisu!"

The small eyes around Doremi increased in number, letting her draw a card. And then, once again, a cut appeared on Momoko's arm, dropping her to 4000 Life Points and allowing a small cat-like doll appear (500/300). It too was on a puzzle piece.

"So kawaii…" Hana remarked. She then turned her head away, not wanting to see _how_ it was able to come by.

"Madolche Mewfeuille no koua hatsudou! When its normal summoned," Momoko began.

"Momo-chan can special summon a Madolche from her hand!" Aiko continued.

"So here he comes, Madolche Messengelato!" Mewfeuille let out a "Meow" and called someone over. Another puzzle piece appeared, this one with a mailbox, before the messenger arrived (1600/1000). They eyes near Doremi increased yet again, however. "And when Messengelato is special summoned while I have a Beast-type monster, I can add any Madolche spell or trap to my hand! And I think I will activate it!"

Momoko inserted a card into a specific slot. Moments later, a chateau seemingly made from various sweets, from cookies to cakes and ice cream, materialized and took over Momoko's side of the field. Tiaramisu, Majoliene, Mewfeuille, and Messengelato seemed right at home in this place (Tiaramisu: 2200-2700/2100-2600) (Majoliene: 1400-1900/1200-1700) (Mewfeuille: 500-1000/300-800) (Messengelato: 1600-2100/1000-1500).

"When activated, all Madolche monsters in my graveyard are returned to my deck," Momoko explained, "In addition, all Madolche monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

Doremi grit her teeth as the last Majoleine and the Messengelato transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled into another vortex.

"And with these two Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Momoko shouted. Both monsters spiraled into another vortex, this one clearly galaxy-like. After the rainbow explosion, a sealed form resembling a either a jewel or a gauntlet emerged. It unfolded itself, sprouting wings and several hooves limbs. Once finished, it looked a lot like a semi-mechanical Pegasus (1800/1600). "Awareru, Number 44: White Sky Horse – Sky Pegasus!"

More blood dripped from a new cut on Momoko's arm and formed a pathway. Her Life Points fell to 3500 as an owl-like doll flew in and landed on its own puzzle piece (1500-2000/1100-1600). Tiaramisu and Sky Pegasus seemed to worry about their mistress.

"I will pay 500 more Life Points to normal summon Madolche Hootcake!" Momoko shouted.

"Momo-chan, stop this!" Doremi pleaded, "You never needed to use your own blood for that card's effect!" Tears began streaming down her face. "Look at what your monsters think of it! They worry for you too! Please, Momo-chan!"

Onpu clenched her fist. She knew what Doremi was saying as true, but Momoko was unable to listen due to her corruption.

Pop glared at Aiko for not caring as much about Momoko as she normally would have. They were in a relationship, right?

Hana finally managed to turn back to the duel at hand, even being on time to witness Doremi's plea. She wanted this madness to stop. She really did.

Momoko simply snickered. "It is Her will that I do this, Doremi," the corrupted yellow Ojamajo replied, "I cannot disobey Her commands!"

Both Hootcake and Mewfeuille transformed into more orbs of energy and spiraled into another galaxy-like vortex.

"With these three Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Momoko declared. The monsters entered the vortex, causing another rainbow explosion to erupt from within. A sealed form resembling a twisted tangle of draconic scales and limbs emerged. It quickly unfolded itself, revealing the massive dragon that lay dormant within (2000/0). "Awareru, Number 17: Leveiss Dragon!"

Doremi and Pop now stared down four very powerful monsters. The former looked at her hand with uncertainty, hoping that it would allow her to do something. The latter was had no idea what Doremi had available, but she knew there had to be something.

Momoko stared at Doremi's set cards. "Those two don't matter, so I'll have Tiaramisu attack you directly!" Tiaramisu once again looked at Momoko in worry. She shook her head and continued the attack, channeling a burst of light at Doremi and Pop. They were both struck hard and knocked to the ground, their Life Points falling to 700. "And now, Laggia! Finish them- Nani yo?!"

The dust cleared from around Doremi, revealing a huge and menacing creature. It was clearly made of darkness but its form was definitely one of malevolence (?/?).

"When Pop-chan and I took damage…" Doremi panted, "I was…able to special summon Tragoedia. He gains 600 ATK for each card in my hand!"

Tragoedia glared at the two corrupted Ojamajos (3000/3000).

"Yosha!" Onpu shouted, "With that monster out, Momo-chan and Ai-chan can't get to their Life Points this turn!"

"Go for it, Mama! Pop-chan!" Hana called.

"There's more than one way to get rid of something like that, Doremi," Momoko muttered.

"We didn't think we would've needed it," Aiko added, "But now…"

"I activate Leveiss Dragon's ability! By detaching one Overlay, Leveiss Dragon gains 500 ATK!" Momoko raised her bloodied hand into the air. Leveiss Dragon devoured one of the lights orbiting it, causing it to glow a brilliant blue (2000-2500/0). "I will follow by activating Tiaramisu's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can target and return up to two Madolche cards in my graveyard to my deck…including the card I just detached! And for each card returned, one card form your field also returns to the deck!" One of the orbiting lights flew into Tiaramisu's scepter. But just before she could work her magic, a small winged being appeared above her (0/0) and suppressed her powers. "Nani yo?!"

"Effect Veiler," Doremi explained, "Our cards are staying!" Tragoedia shook his head in slight disapproval (3000-2400/3000-2400). "Gomen ne, Tragoedia…"

"I can still destroy your monster with Sky Pegasus's ability!" Momoko pointed right at Tragoedia. One of the lights orbiting Sky Pegasus vanished into one of its wings. Seconds later, several blades emerged from it, but the beast itself seemed to be waiting for something. "You can stop him from killing Tragoedia, Doremi."

"Eh?" Doremi replied.

"If you give up 1000 Life Points, Sky Pegasus will spare Tragoedia!" Aiko explained.

"But we only have 700 left!" Pop shouted.

"Then Sky Pegasus will show no restraint!" Momoko replied.

The blades protruding from Sky Pegasus's wings detached themselves and orbited for a few seconds. Tragoedia glared at the Pegasus for a few moments…right before being impaled multiple times when the blades rushed toward it. The demonic monster couldn't withstand the attack this time and dissolved into nothingness.

Another reversed card appeared behind the gang of monsters.

"Turn end!" Momoko shouted.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse," Onpu muttered, "That was Doremi-chan and Pp-chan's last defense."

"They still have another turn!" Hana said, encouragingly, "And that one turn might just mean the difference!"

Onpu looked over at the duel. "I hope so, Hana-chan…"

Pop and Doremi exchanged glances. It was now or never. Just them, Pop's hand, her next draw, and everything Doremi set in her previous turn.

"No DESTINY DRAW this time," Pop said, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took the new card from her deck and took a look at it. The Pillar of flame behind her glowed brightly. "I use Haze Pillar to summon Haze Beast Peryton!"

Immediately, the fiery winged deer flew in (1600/1700). It landed by Pop's side and eyed the opposition…with a level of apprehension when he saw just what he was up against.

_Stay strong, Peryton,_ Pop thought, "I activate Peryton's ability! By tributing him and sending any FIRE monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon any two Haze Beasts from my deck!" Peryton nodded at Pop and quickly transformed into flame. Another Haze Beast followed Peryton's lead and joined in. And just as quickly as it began, two new Haze Beasts emerged. The first one was a winged lion was a scorpion's tail (2200/300) while the second was a Sphynx (1900/1900). "And now-!"

"Reverse card, open!" Momoko shouted, maniacally, "Pitfall of Hell hatsudou!" Momoko's concealed card flipped over. Moments later, a massive hole opened up underneath both Spinx and Mecocleos, swallowing them up and then sealing shut behind them. "Pitfall of Hell can destroy multiple monsters so long as they were summoned at the same time. And it isn't even a targeting effect!"

Pop looked on in abject horror and dismay. "That…Those two monsters…they were our only hope…!" she said, tearing up. She looked at Doremi in light anguish. "Gomennasai…Onee-chan…"

Doremi shook her head. "Pop-chan! My face-down card!" she shouted, pointing at the still face-down card, "Use it!"

"Demo ne…!"

"I was afraid that Ai-chan would use Macro Cosmos, so I put that card in! It'll help!"

Pop looked back at the set card. "Okay…Reverse card, open! Trap hatsudou!" The set card revealed itself: Return from the Different Dimension. Pop gasped in shock…and felt her confidence return in a torrent. "By paying half of our Life Points, I can special summon as many of mine and Onee-chan's banished monsters as possible! So come on back Mecocleos and Spinx!"

Doremi and Pop each winced as their Life Points fell to 350. Then and there, a vortex opened in the sky. Spinx and Mecocleos both descended, albeit on a tether that now threatened to pull them back in.

"They will be banished again during the End Phase," Momoko pointed out.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Aiko asked.

Pop looked at Doremi and smiled. "I activate Spinx's ability!" the red Ojamajo declared, "I can call monster, spell, or trap and then mill one card. I call spell!" Spinx spread her wings as Pop took the top card of her deck and looked at it. It was Cyclone, a quick-play spell. Spinx smiled and became wreathed in flames as Pop sent her sell to the graveyard. "Alright! I choose to bring back Flamvell Helldog!"

The flames on Spinx left her body and took the shape of a portal. The powerful beast emerged again, roaring as it came into view. Then, the last of Doremi's set cards revealed itself.

"I activate Onee-chan's last card! Heavy Storm!" At once, a massive storm kicked up. The monsters weathered it without too much trouble, but the all spells and traps, including the Chateau, was torn down (Tiaramisu: 2700-2200/2600-2100). And right after it died down, Mantikor and Spinx transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv6 monsters, I build the Overlay Newtwork!"

"And do you think Basilicock will win you the game?" Aiko inquired.

"No…I don't," Pop replied, "But the card I'm about to summon can!"

Both monsters spiraled into a galaxy-like vortex. And once again, a massive rainbow-colored explosion erupted from within. Descending from it was a sealed form that looked like a floating volcano with a ring around its base. Soon, it began growing, the ring splitting in two, followed by limbs extending from underneath and above it. The Volcano part shifted slightly, becoming more like a shoulder-guard while the other arm increased in size. When it finished, the resulting monster towered over just about everything nearby (2600/3000).

"Awareru, Number 6: OOPArts Atlantal!"

"Oh my god…!" Hana gasped.

"You do realize that you're taking Momo-chan's phrase, right?" Onpu warned.

"Hana-chan's just filling in." The white Ojamajo sweat-dropped. "But it's still a good monster, right?"

"Well…"

"When Atlantal is Xyz summoned," Pop began, "I can take any Number monster from our graveyard and equip it on to Atlantal!"

"And there happens to be one!" Doremi added, "Pop-chan! Take it!"

Pop nodded. "Atlantal! Take Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!"

Atlantal did as commanded and revived Machu Mach. The floating city sunk into Atlantal's chest and was absorbed. Moments later, it reappeared on the belt-like lower ring (2600-3800/3000).

"Atlantal gains half of the equipped monster's ATK," Doremi explained.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Aiko shouted.

"Atlantal! Attack Tiaramisu! Divine Punishment!" Pop commanded. The volcano on its left shoulder erupted, sending a stream of magma into the sky. Then, a whirlwind descended, striking Tiaramisu. She let out one final scream before being utterly destroyed. The rest of the attack made it through, catching Aiko and Momoko and reducing them to 1900 Life Points. "I'm not through yet! Helldog! Take out Sky Pegasus!"

Helldog did as commanded, charging forward while wreathed in flames. Sky Pegasus tried to counter, and even managed to slice with its wings, but it was all for naught. The beast of the Flamvell tribe overpowered the Pegasus, burning it to death. A few embers managed to get thrown at the two corrupted Ojamajos, reducing them further to 1800 Life Points.

"Tch!" Momoko sneered.

"Hmph!" Aiko snorted.

"And that's not all she's doing!" Doremi said.

Pop nodded. "Un! And whenever Helldog destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can special summon any FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from my deck!" she explained, "I think I'll go with…Flamvell Magical!" Helldog seemed to drain the last vestiges of Sky Pegasus and consumed it. The flames it was wreathed in formed into a portal, through which the Flamvell spellcaster emerged (1400/200). "I now tune Lv4 Helldog with Lv4 Magical!"

Magical and Helldog leapt high into the air, with the former transforming into four green rings that the latter passed through.

"_Dragon of the scrapyard! Hear my call and take your form! Emerge from the wrecked metal and share your might!_ Synchro Summon!" Pop chanted, "Awareru! Scrap Dragon!"

And with that, the powerful dragon descended. It sported lasers along its shoulders and was very easily made from scrap metal. It looked down on the field, desiring to make it much like its home (2800/2000). It was floating lower to the ground than normal and its wings were folded inward, defending.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's ability!" Pop declared, "I can target two cards: One of mine and one of yours. Then, they are destroyed!" Scrap Dragon took aim. "The cards I target…are my own Haze Pillar and your Laggia!"

Haze Pillar was drawn into a generator that opened up underneath the dragon. Then, it shot a massive fire ball, one that seemed like a pillar of flame, right at Laggia. The powerful and evolved dragon didn't stand a chance and was immolated y the blast. A reversed card then appeared before Pop.

"I will set one card. Turn end!"

"Just one more monster to destroy," Onpu stated, "Just one more!"

Aiko and Momoko glared angrily at Pop. They had lost most of their powerful monsters in a single turn along with a chunk of their Life Points. And to top it off, Aiko didn't have Black Hole anymore since she had used it earlier that turn; as a result, no amount of DESTINY DRAWing could get her a viable-enough card to use.

Aiko sighed. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her card and looked closely at it. "First, I will activate Leveiss Dragon's ability again!" Leveiss Dragon devoured its last orbiting light and glowed with the absorbed energy (2500-3000/0). "Now Leveiss Dragon! Attack Scrap dragon! Vice Stream!"

Leveiss Dragon drew back its head and let loose its breath weapon. Scrap Dragon attempted to ward off the attack, but to no avail. The attack tore through its metal hide and completely shredded it, making Pop and Doremi wince. A reversed card then appeared behind the dragon.

"I will set a card myself. Turn end!"

Doremi looked at her deck and then at her still-corrupted friends. She knew that killing the Verz card was a means of freeing them, but the two of them had yet to summon any such thing. She knew the cards were in their decks, and was even sure they were in their respective hands, but they were protecting them…keeping them safe.

At the same time, Doremi had no idea if simply winning the duel outright would set them free. But with each moment wasted, the only one left, Hazuki, got closer to returning to Ningen Kai and spreading the Verz there. It was a lose-lose situation: Either they wait until they have no choice but to summon their Verz cards or defeat them here and now and risk them remaining under the Verz's control.

"Atashi…Atashi no Turn. Draw," Doremi said reluctantly. She looked at the card she drew, but wasn't sure if it could work out. "I…I will pa-…"

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu called, "Hazuki-chan is still out there! If we drag this duel out any longer, then we may not have enough time to stop her!"

"Demo ne-?"

"Mama! Onegai shimasu!" Hana called, "If you win, then we can at least try removing the Verz cards!"

"They're right, Onee-chan," Pop added solemnly, "There are times where we have to do questionable things in order to win. I don't like doing this either, but we have no other choice. You have to win this duel this turn!"

"You're…You're right!" Doremi said, "If it at least means we can stop Hazuki-chan sooner, then we must win right her and now!"

"Even though the two of you can go after her yourselves?" Aiko replied, referring to Hana and Onpu.

"Doremi-chan needed our support," Onpu replied.

"I don't think I would've been able to help Onee-chan through this y myself," Pop said, "We're grateful Hana-chan and Onpu-chan stuck by us all this time!"

"And I will not let you win!" Doremi firmly declared, "I summon Goblindbergh!" At once, three planes appeared, carrying a metal crate (1400/0). "His ability lets me special summon Summon Priest from my hand!" The crate fell to the ground and opened, revealing the Priest (800/1600). "And Priest's ability allows me to special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck as long as I discard a card!"

Summon Priest gathered his magic together and added the energy of a discarded spell to the mix. He quickly summoned an artist to the field (1600/1000). Then, all three newly-summoned monsters transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"And with these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Doremi shouted. All three monsters entered a vortex that a light was coming from. It exploded with a distinctive darkness not unlike the Verz, despite the monster coming out of it not being from the archetype (2500/2100). "Awareru…Vylon Disigma!"

Doremi felt the familiar feeling of the Verz again. And just like the last time, it felt…complacent, calm, even appreciative. It was strange, coming from a force that was, at one time, trying to take control of her. She then noticed the fearful looks Hana and Onpu were shooting at her. Even Pop seemed afraid while Aiko and Momoko were thoroughly angered.

"Doremi-chan…" Onpu said, gulping, "that…That aura…!"

"I know," Doremi replied, "I'll explain later. For now, I have to deal with this!" The pink Ojamajo looked up at Atlantal. "Atlantal! Attack Leveiss Dragon! Fire of Vril!" Atlantal gathered energy into his larger fist in much the same way Machu Mach gathered energy at its uppermost spire. And upon getting to full power, the behemoth Number fired a familiar beam of blue plasma. "This…will do it!"

Aiko grit her teeth. "Reverse card, open! Forbidden Holy Spear hatsudou!" she shouted. At once, a Spear shot forth, landing in Atlantal's other hand and seeming to weigh him down, despite the considerable size difference (3800-3000/3000). The Spear even threw off his aim slightly. "If Leveiss Dragon is going down…then he's taking Atlantal down with him! Go! Vice Stream!"

At once, Leveiss Dragon fired its own breath weapon. It struck the Fire of Vril by its side and seemed to deflect it. The attack ultimately struck the dragon regardless, but not before the Vice Stream burst through Atlantal's chest. Leveiss Dragon was vaporized while the fatal wound it inflicted toppled the earthen giant.

"Atlantal…!" Doremi gasped sadly. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter…Vylon Disigma! Attack them directly!"

Aiko and Momoko's eyes widened in shock. Vylon Disigma gathered its energy and quickly loosed it as a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, the corrupted Ojamajos developed a much thicker dark aura. It acted as a shield and, even though their Life Points fell to 0, they were relatively undamaged.

Doremi and Pop are the winners!

"This isn't over!" Aiko shouted.

"We will be-!" Momoko continued, but was interrupted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana quickly chanted, "Shoot the Angel Wrap at Ai-chan and Momo-chan!"

Hana's spell did the trick. Suddenly, several familiar pink ribbons shot out and quickly bound the two corrupted Ojamajos. Tiny flowers sprouted on them, though it was more for effect than anything else.

"NO!" Aiko and Momoko shouted, "LET US GO!"

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" Onpu chanted, "Reveal the Verz cards!" Onpu's spell also did the trick. A spiral of magic rocked toward Aiko and Momoko and forced two cards into view: Verz Kaitos and Verz Kerykeion, respectively. "Now's your chance, Doremi-chan!"

Doremi nodded. She dismissed her Duel Disk and rushed forward, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach in hand. Once she made it to them, she grabbed the two cards…and with Machu Mach glowing, she was able to take them, practically tearing off the dark auras with them.

No sooner were the cards removed, the two stopped struggling. Aiko and Momoko looked up at Doremi and then at the two cards she now also held. Tears started appearing in their eyes.

"Doremi-chan…?" Aiko said. Her tone was that of fear and heartbreak.

"Minna-san…?" Momoko added. Her tone was no different.

"It's okay you two," Doremi said comfortingly. Hana dismissed her spell, freeing them. "You're free of the Verz now."

"But what about Hazuki-chan?" Onpu pointed out, "She's still at large!"

The Ojamajos nodded in agreement. At once, all six of them mounted their brooms and took off. Aiko and Momoko needed some encouragement, but they went too. But for now, Hazuki was their next and final target. To that end, Doremi took out the orange rod and let her guide them.

The corrupted orange Ojamajo could be seen in the distance…and the girls shuddered at what she was close to…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi and Pop vs. Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko.**

**Players on both teams will share an 8000 LP. They will share a field, graveyard, and banish pile; any cards returned to the hand/deck/etc. will be returned to the controller's deck, even if they're not the owner.**

**Doremi and Pop LP (8000) – Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko LP (8000)**

**Verz Momoko's turn:**

**Verz Momoko has Evilswarm Kerykeion, Madolche Ticket, Madolche Mewfeuille, Madolche Majiliene, and Ultimate Offering as her opening hand. She draws Madolche Puddingcess.**

**Verz Momoko activates Madolche Ticket. She then normal summons Madolche Majileine and uses her effect to add any Madolche monster to her hand; she chooses Madolche Messengelato. She sets Ultimate Offering and ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop has Hazy Flame Sphynx, Mirror Force, Breakthrough Skill, Night Beam, and Hazy Flame Peryton. She draws Flamvell Firedog.**

**Pop summons Flamvell Firedog.**

**Pop attacks Majiliene with Firedog, destroying and sending her to the graveyard; Pop special summons Hazy Flame Cerbereus from her deck with Firedog's effect. Majileine returns to Verz Momoko's deck since; Ticket allows her to add any Madolche to her hand; she chooses Majiliene. Pop attacks Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko directly with Hazy Flame Cerbereus.**

**Pop sets Breakthrough Skill and Night Beam and ends.**

**Doremi and Pop LP (8000) – Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko LP (5500)**

**Verz Aiko's turn:**

**Verz Aiko has Evilswarm Ketos, Dark Hole, Night Beam, Rescue Rabbit, and Forbidden Lance. She draws Starlight Road.**

**Verz Aiko activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Since Cerbereus was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Pop can add Hazy Pillar to her hand. Verz Aiko then activates Night Beam, targeting and destroying Pop's set Breakthrough Skill. She follows by summoning Rescue Rabbit and uses its effect, banishing it to special summon two Sabersauruses.**

**Verz Aiko attacks Pop directly with both Sabersauruses.**

**Verz Aiko overlays both Sabersauruses to Xyz summon Evolzar Kaggia. She sets Starlight Road and Forbidden Lance and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Solar Wind Jammer, Summoner Monk, Maxx "C", Heavy Storm, and Star Drawing as her opening hand. She draws Effect Veiler.**

**Doremi banishes Breakthrough Skill from her graveyard and targets Laggia. Verz Aiko uses Laggia's effect, detaching both materials to negate Breakthrough Skill. Doremi then activates Pop's set Night Beam, targeting and destroying Verz Aiko's set Starlight road. Doremi special summons Solar Wind Jammer. She then normal summons Star Drawing. She follows by overlaying Jammer and Drawing to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; Star Drawing lets her draw into Return from the Different Dimension.**

**Doremi rams Machu Mech into Laggia. During the Damage Step, Verz Aiko activates Forbidden Lance, targeting Machu Mech and making it lose 800 ATK. Machu Mech is destroyed.**

**Doremi sets Heavy Storm and Return from the Different Dimension and ends.**

**Doremi and Pop LP (3400) – Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko LP (5500)**

**Verz Momoko's turn:**

**Verz Momoko draws Bottomless Trap Hole.**

**Verz Momoko normal summons Madolche Majileine and uses her effect to add another Majiliene to her hand. She then activates Ultimate Offering and uses its effect, paying 500 LP to normal summon another Majiliene; she adds the third to her hand with her effect. She repeats, summoning the third Majiliene and adding Madolche Hootcake to her hand. Doremi discards Maxx "C" in response.**

**Verz Momoko overlays two Majilienes to Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu; Doremi draws Gagagarevenge. She uses Ultimate Offering again to normal summon Mewfeuille and uses its effect to special summon Messengelato; Messengelato's effect lets Verz Momoko add Madolche Chateau to her hand; Doremi draws Tragoedia. She activates it, returning all Madolche monsters in her graveyard to her deck. She then overlays the third Majileine with Messengelato to Xyz summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus; Doremi draws Magic Cylinder. She follows by using Ultimate Offering's effect to normal summon Hootcake. She follows by overlaying Hootcake and Mewfeuille to Xyz summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon; Doremi draws Gagaga Magician.**

**Verz Momoko attacks Doremi and Pop directly with Tiaramisu. Doremi special summons Tragoedia since she took damage; Doremi has five cards in her hand at the time. **

**Verz Momoko activates Sky Pegasus's effect, detaching Messengelato and targeting Tragoedia; Doremi cannot pay the cost to negate, so Tragoedia is destroyed. She follows by detaching Mewfeuille to raise Levathan Dragon's ATK by 500. She then activates Tiaramisu's effect, detaching Majoliene; Doremi chains by discarding Effect Veiler, targeting and negating Tiaramisu's effects.**

**Verz Momoko sets Bottomless Trap Hole and ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop draws Flamvell Firedog.**

**Pop activates Hazy Pillar and uses it to normal summon Peryton. She activates Peryton's effect, tributing it and sending Sphynx from her hand to the graveyard to special summon a Mantikor and Sphynx from her deck. Verz Momoko activates Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying and banishing both. Pop activates Doremi's set Return from the Different Dimension, paying half of their LP to return them to the field.**

**Pop activates Sphynx's effect, calling spell; the card she mills it Mystical Space Typhoon, so Pop can revive Flamvell Firedog. She then activates Doremi's set Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field. She overlays Mantikor and Sphynx to Xyz summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis; she equips it with the Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech in hers and Doremi's graveyard, giving it and extra 1200 ATK.**

**Pop attacks Tiaramisu with Atlandis, destroying her. She then attacks Sky Pegasus with Firedog, destroying it; she special summons a Flamvell Magician as per its effect.**

**Pop tunes Lv4 Firedog with Lv4 Magician to Synchro Summon Scrap Dragon in Defense Position. She activates its effect, targeting and destroying Hazy Pillar and Laggia.**

**Pop sets Mirror Force and ends.**

**Doremi and Pop LP (350) – Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko LP (1800)**

**Verz Aiko's turn:**

**Verz Aiko draws Forbidden Lance.**

**Verz Aiko activates Leviathan Dragon's effect again, detaching Hootcake to raise it to 3000 ATK.**

**Verz Aiko attacks Scrap Dragon with Leviathan Dragon, destroying it. She sets Forbidden Lance and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Goblindbergh.**

**Doremi normal summons Goblindbergh and uses his effect to special summon Summoner Monk. She activates his effect, discarding Gagagarevenge to special summon Star Drawing from her deck. She overlays Drawing, Monk, and Goblindbergh to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma; she draws Pot of Duality via Drawing's effect.**

**Doremi attacks Leviathan Dragon with Atlandis. During the Damage Step, Verz Aiko activates Forbidden Lance, targeting Atlandis and reducing its ATK by 800. Both have the same ATK and are thus destroyed. Doremi attacks directly with Vylon Disigma.**

**Doremi and Pop LP (150) – Verz Momoko and Verz Aiko LP (0)**

**Doremi and Pop are the winners!**

* * *

_We've finally done it. Between me and Pop-chan, we've freed the others from the Verz! But now we only have one to go. And with the Verz influencing her like this, she will be far more dangerous and brutal. And she's already crushing me with her strategy…_

_!lla ot eceulfni ruo daerps nac ew rehtegot dna ,em nioJ_

* * *

_**Disigma Vier and Hraesvelg have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: Can you try figuring out why Disigma is being mentioned despite Doremi clearly being on the heroes' side? Each name always is referring to an enemy duelist for that chapter and Disigma clearly represents Doremi. I would like to challenge your minds with that question…**


	15. Disigma Vier and Hraesvelg

-Disigma Vier and Hraesvelg-

* * *

The six Ojamajos were horrified. There she was, standing only a few yards in front of the door to the Maho-Dou. She seemed to be launching attacks at it…attacks that were being block by a barrier. But the barrier looked like it was about to collapse.

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi called out, "Hazuki-chan! Stop this!"

Hazuki heard the pink Ojamajo's cries and turned to face her. "Oh? You're here?" she asked, "It really took you long enough!"

The girls landed before their corrupted friend. Her tone of voice was nothing like the shy and quiet girl they all knew and loved. It was all the more reason to free her from the Verz's control.

"Hazuki-mama?" Hana began, "Why are you trying to break in to the Maho-dou?"

Hazuki smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Her wish is to spread!" She eyed the Ojamajos…and her smirk vanished, replaced by an angered look. "YOU! You work against Her?!"

Doremi stepped forward. "Hai, Hazuki-chan!" the pink Ojamajo replied, "I'm also freeing the others from their corruption…and I will free you too!"

Hazuki grit her teeth. "But your aura…it's the same intensity as mine…yet you're not with us. Why?"

"I don't know why I've been able to fight it off for this long…but I won't let it take me over now!"

Hazuki growled as she inserted her poron into her bracelet, transforming it into her Duel Disk. "This is the best way to break you to our side, Doremi. Do not even try to fight it!"

Doremi inserted her poron into her bracelet as well, transforming it into her Duel Disk. "I can't let you into Ningen Kai, Hazuki-chan," Doremi muttered, "I will duel you here and now…and I will set you free!"

"Ganbatte, Mama!" Hana cheered.

"Please, Onee-chan!" Pop shouted, "Free her!"

Doremi and Hazuki inserted their decks into the proper slots and let them shuffle. They then drew their opening hands as their Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" Both girls shouted.

"The first move is mine!" Hazuki shouted, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" The orange corrupted Ojamajo smirked maliciously at her new card. "I activate the spell Reinforcements of Light! By milling three cards, I can add any Lv4 or lower Lightlord to my hand!" She took three cards from the top of her deck and sent them to the graveyard before adding her card. Two reversed cards, one of which was a monster, appeared before her. "I set one monster and one card. Turn end!"

"And I think I know _exactly_ what that monster is," Onpu said.

"Nani?" Han asked.

"It's a common play," Pop explained, "The card Hazuki-chan added was obviously Raiko, a flip-effect monster. So it's safe to assume that that was the card she set."

"Oh!"

"But Hazuki-chan runs several more cards than just Raiko," Aiko warned, "It could also be one of the Gusta monsters she has too."

Doremi looked at both of her corrupted friend's cards with apprehension. _I need to be careful,_ she thought, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi eyed her card thoroughly. She didn't know what Hazuki was hiding, but she couldn't take any chances. "I activate the spell Night Shot! With this, I can destroy your set card without activating it!"

At once, a crosshair appeared over Hazuki's set card. Then a dark beam was fired, spearing and destroying it. It was Miracle Synchro Fusion, much to Doremi's dismay.

"When Miracle Synchro Fusion is destroyed by your card effect while face-down," Hazuki explained, "I can draw a card!" Her destroyed spell's remains glowed brightly, allowing her to draw a card. "Anything else?"

Doremi grit her teeth. _Walked right into that one, didn't you, Doremi?_ she thought bitterly, "I summon Gagaga Magician!" Then and there, the juvenile spellcaster appeared by her side (1500/1000). "Then I follow with Pot of Greed and Humility! With this, I can reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand…so long as I don't special summon this turn."

Doremi took the three cards on top of her deck. They were Solar Wind Jammer, Summon Priest, and Gagagarevenge. SAhe chose to add the Priest to her hand while putting the other two back into her deck and shuffling.

"Now, Gagaga Magician! Attack Hazuki-chan's set monster! Gagaga Magic!"

Gagaga Magician leapt up and pounded the set card. It flipped face-up, revealing it not as Raiko…but as Hope of Gusta, Kamui (200/1000). The juvenile Magician let the young man have it, knocking him to the ground. Kamui used the last of his strength to let out what sounded like a bird call.

"When Kamui is flipped face-up, I can special summon any Gusta tuner from my deck!" Hazuki said. A small bird answered Kamui's call and flew in to replace him (500/500). "This is Gusta Gulldo!"

Doremi looked at the unassuming and slightly armored bird. It didn't seem powerful, but she had no idea what it does…especially since she hasn't dueled Hazuki enough. As such, she inserted two cards into the slots.

"I set two cards," Doremi said, "Turn end."

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki shouted. She smirked at her new card. "I activate Cyclone! With this, I can destroy any spell or trap card you control!" At once, a whirlwind kicked up and spun directly into one of Doremi's set cards. It struck hard, destroying and revealing it as Holy Barrier -Mirror Force-. "I can win even if you use Magic Cylinder, Doremi!"

Then and there, a young girl with green hair appeared (1000/400). No sooner did she appear, Gulldo flew over to her.

"I summon Priestess of Gusta, Winda!" Hazuki declared. Winda and Gulldo nodded at one another. "I now tune Lv2 Winda with Lv3 Gulldo!" Gulldo flew up high into the sky. Winda leapt after him as he transformed into three green rings. The Priestess passed through them. "_Priestess and natural bird, unite as one! Bring life back to the land and vanquish my foes! _Synchro Summon!" Hazuki chanted, "Awareru, Daigusta Gulldos!"

Winda suddenly leapt out from within the rings as they glowed brightly. When the glow vanished, an even bigger version of Gulldo appeared in their place. The Priestess landed on its back as she guided it back down to the ground (2200/800).

"Sugoi…!" Hana remarked, staring up at the new monster in awe.

"Don't be too surprised, Hana-chan," Onpu warned, "Hazuki-chan has a very defensive playing style. If it's safe, then she will make a big play." The pruple Ojamajo looked at the corrupted orange Ojamajo's current field. "And I think she just did!"

Hazuki smiled. "When Gulldo is sent to the graveyard for any reason, I can special summon any Lv2 or below Gusta from my deck," she explained. At once, the massive bird screeched out a call. A small bird, which was even smaller than Gulldo was previously, answered the call and flew in (200/400). "And Gulldos has a special ability of its own. By returning any two Gusta monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can instantly destroy any face-up monster you control!"

"Eh?!" Doremi gasped.

Hazuki smirked as she took her two monsters and returned them to her deck. No sooner did she do so, Kamui appeared followed by Winda leaping off of her avian steed. The latter swung with her staff, knocking Gagaga Magician off balance. The former…get even with the juvenile spellcaster, returning the fist he got earlier. Gagaga Magician was unable to hold up to the attack and was destroyed as Kamui hopped back into his mistress's deck and while Winda leapt back onto Gulldo.

"That's one way to get even," Pop lightly deadpanned.

"But it proves the Hazuki-chan might still be acting of her own accord," Aiko warned, "She allowed Kamui to get some payback for what Gagaga Magician did earlier."

Doremi looked up at Daigusta Gulldos in apprehension. She had only one card left and she wasn't sure if even that was going to save her in the long run.

"Now!" Hazukki shouted, "Daigusta Gulldos! Attack Doremi directly!" Gulldos flapped it wings to get some extra lift. Its efforts kicked up a strong gust. Winda gathered energy into her staff and added it to the mix, amplifying the attack and sending it right for Doremi. "This is only the-!"

"Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder Hatsudou!" Doremi's remaining card revealed itself. At once, two cylinders appeared, one aimed at the blast and the other aimed at Hazuki. Gulldos' attack went into the former and then emerged out the latter, knocking the orange Ojamajo to the ground and dropping her to 5800 Life Points. "I won't let you do tis easily, Hazuki-chan!"

"Tch! I can still attack with Egul! Go!" Egul obeyed and rushed over to Doremi. It pecked her furiously, dropping her to 7800 Life Points before flying back to Hazuki's side. "I'm not done yet…I tune Lv5 Daigusta Gulldos with Lv1 Egul!" Both the small bird and the giant with a rider flew high into the air. The former transformed into a single green ring that the latter flew through. "_Power of Vylon, descend from the heavens and grant the Sphere! Transform the power of reflection and reverse the might!_ Synchro Summon!" Hazuki chanted, "Awareru, Daigusta Sphered!"

At once, from a brilliant flash of light, a lone being descended. A slight whirlwind encircled her, aiding in her approach and seeing to it she wouldn't get hurt along the way. She landed gracefully, waving her staff as she did so (2000/1300).

"Daigusta Sphered no kouka hatsudou shimasu!" Hazuki called, "When she is Synchro Summoned, I can return any Gusta monster in my graveyard to my hand!" Sphered channeled some of her powers into a portal. Gulldo emerged from it and went back to Hazuki's hand. "Turn end."

It was very strange for the pink Ojamajo. Every single duel one of Hazuki's duels that she witnessed involved that single card. It was her ace card, so it was to be expected. But she never got to see it in action. It was true, she never actually dueled against Hazuki before now and no one had told her what to expect. Its ATK was below that of Daigusta Gulldos, yet she summoned it anyway. The question for her was why?

Doremi chose to shake it off and continue. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" she shouted. She looked at the card she had drawn and smiled. "First, I summon Summon Priest!" At once, her monster appeared. He quickly knelt down into a defensive stance mere moments after appearing (800/1600). "And he has an ability too! By discarding one spell card, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck!" The Priest gathered his magic together and, together with the energy from the sacrificed spell, managed to open a portal, through which the artist Astell Drawn emerged (1600/1000). Hazuki caught a glimpse at the card Doremi discarded and winced. "And that's not all! I activate Resurrection of the Dead! Ad I think I'll use it on an old friend."

The sacred ankh appeared overhead. It glowed brightly, opening a portal to the netherworld. Gagaga Magician took advantage of it and returned from the dead. Then, all he, as well as the Priest and Astell Drawn, transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upwards.

"With these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Doremi declared. Her monster entered the vortex, after which a beam of light shot out…followed by a burst of darkness. Emerging from it was the very focus of Doremi's corruption (2500/2100), causing an intense dark aura to form around the pink Ojamajo. "Awareru, Vylon Disigma!" Astell Drawn's visage appeared over Disigma, waving his brush and sprinkling some paint on Doremi, who drew another card. "And when Astell Drawn is used as an Xyz material, I can draw one card!"

Pop stared at the monster and her sibling in dismay. "I'm never going to get used to that…" she muttered.

"Hana-chan too…" Hana cried.

Doremi heard every word. She knew using her own focus card like this wasn't in her best interests, but she had to. She had no means of getting her ace monster out and this card had served as a powerful card in its own right. That, and every time she used it, she felt the Verz in her becoming more complacent.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her stupor. "Disigma! Attack Sphered!"

Disigma obeyed its mistress completely, channeling a bolt of lightning at the psychic warrior. It struck its target, but a sphere or psionic energy appeared around her, completely blocking the attack; some of the lightning clung to the barrier. Suddenly, she teleported, and reappeared right in front of Doremi. She shut off her shield, discharging the lightning and zapping the pink Ojamajo, reducing her to 7300 Life Points. Disigma turned around and seemed to eye Doremi in concern.

"E-Eh? Nani yo?" Doremi gasped.

Hazuki laughed maliciously. "Sphered can reflect any and all damage I take from battles involving Gusta monsters," she explained, "And force you to take it instead!"

Doremi grit her teeth. _No wonder this is her ace monster…_ she thought. A reversed card appeared behind Disigma. "Turn end!"

The Ojamajos' earlier unnerving at the hands of Disigma had been dispelled by the monster's gesture. Now they were confused and bewildered.

"Did…did Disigma just-?" Aiko began.

"Maybe we were wrong about the Verz cards?" Pop asked.

"Seems like it," Onpu replied.

"Oh my God…!" Momoko remarked, "So Doremi-chan is, uh, _taming_ her corruption?"

"I don't think that's how corruption really works…" Pop replied.

"It doesn't matter," Hazuki replied, "You will fall to Her will when I win! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her card, and her lips pursed into a malevolent smirk. "I activate the spell Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"Another one?!" Doremi shouted.

"Yes! This card allows me to banish any Synchro monster as well as any other monster that happens to be on a Fusion monster and lets me Fusion Summon it!" Daigusta Gulldos as well as Winda appeared. Finally, a vortex appeared behind them. Both monsters entered it…and a massive creature emerged. Lightning powered by its very mind arced around its body (2900/1700). "Awareru, Ultimate Psychicker!"

The Ojamajos watched the powerful monster appear in near-abject terror. It was easily one of Hazuki's most powerful monsters and could easily wipe out Doremi. But they knew the card wasn't without its faults…

"Now, I summon Gusta Gulldo!" Hazuki declared. Once again, the small and lightly armored bird appeared. "Now, Gulldo! Attack Disigma!"

"But that's suicide!" Momoko shouted.

"Not quite," Onpu warned, "Sphered is still on the field and her ability works with _any_ Gusta monster!"

"Ohhh, this is not gonna end well…" Aiko muttered.

Gulldo charged right for Disigma, sheathing itself in a wind tunnel. The massive beast from the heavens retaliated with its lightning, effortlessly powering through Gulldo's attack and disintegrating the bird. The rest of the lightning headed right for Hazuki…only to be blocked by Sphered's barrier. And once again, she teleported with the clinging lightning over to Doremi, where she released the attack's damage and zapped the pink Ojamajo. She caoolpased to the ground as her Life Points dropped to 5300. Moments later, another Egul flew in, drawn there by Gulldo's death throes.

"You know what's next, Doremi…" Hazuki smirked.

Egul flew right for Disigma. And once again, the powerful monster shrugged the attack and electrocuted the small bird. The remaining lightning again headed right for the corrupted orange Ojamajo and was once again intercepted by Sphered. And just like last time, she teleported to Doremi and released the stolen lightning, reducing the pink Ojamajo to 3000 Life Points. Egul's death cry drew the attention of Kamui, who flew in and appeared stricken with a level of grief.

"You know what to do, Kamui," Hazuki said menacingly.

Kamui reluctantly blasted Disigma with a small gust of wind. Disigma again countered with a bolt of lightning, dispersing the gust and disintegrating the young man. It again made its way to Hazuki obly to be caught by Sphered's barrier. She teleported for the third time over to Doremi and zapped her with the electricity, dropping her to 700 Life Points.

"Mama!" Hana called desperately, "Please, Mama!"

At this point, Doremi could barely stand. To take this much damage in one turn was bad enough. But to have it ultimately come from her own monster was even worse. She could feel her focus wavering…and she fell to her hands for support.

"This duel is over," Hazuki declared nonchalantly, "Psychicker! Attack and destroy Disigma!"

* * *

Doremi found herself in a dark place. A window provided the only source of light available…and it showed the duel thus far.

"I…I can't do it…" Doremi muttered to herself, "I…never knew Hazuki-chan was this powerful…"

A familiar grinding caught her attention. Doremi turned to see its source and found Machu Mach floating nearby. It made the grinding sound again…and Doremi understood it.

"I know there is a way, Machu Mach…but Hazuki-chan is going to win this time…"

A slight screeching sound made its presence, drawing Doremi to turn back around. It was Vylon Disigma. It screeched again, and, just like with Machu Mach, Doremi understood it.

"You're…different from before…" Doremi looked at the powerful Vylon. "Why is it that I had to receive you? A monster that isn't part of the Verz archetype…why?"

Disigma screeched again. Machu Mach made another grinding noise.

"I was meant to…absorb the others if they ever failed?" Doremi mused, "But why? Why me?"

Disigma screeched yet again.

"This isn't right! Why are you telling me these things? Aren't you on their side?"

Disigma shook its head. Machu Mach made a grinding noise again, warning Doremi about the card. Disigma screeched again in protest.

"I understand." Doremi kept a wary eye on the Vylon. "But if what you're saying is true…then…wait. You were…? You…and the Verz! You were all-!"

* * *

Doremi's eyes shot open just in time to see Ultimate Psychicker make its attack on Vylon Disigma. She got to her feet in a second and glared daggers at the dangerous monster.

"Reversed card, open! Book of Moon hatsudou!" Doremi shouted. Her reversed card revealed itself…and moonlight shined down upon Psychicker. It seemed to have a suppressing effect on the monster, causing it to hide in the shadows and flip face-down. "That stopped it!"

Hazuki fumed at Doremi. "But it didn't stop your pain!" she spat, "Sphered! Attack Vylon Disigma!" Sphered leapt forward and sent a spiraling sphere of wind at Disigma. The powerful monster replied with another bolt of lightning, though it had a much harder time repelling its foe. Nonetheless, the attack couldn't get past and clung to the Gusta warrior's defenses. She quickly teleported and forced the lightning to zap Doremi again, reducing her to 200 Life Points. "That card you discarded to use Summon Priest's ability, Gagagarevenge was it? I would've had an assured victory if you used that card!"

"My Book of Moon says otherwise," Doremi confidently replied, "Though I think I should have used it from the get go when you started attacking…"

Hazuki sneered at the pink Ojamajo. "Turn end!"

Doremi looked at Disigma and gulped. It was the longest time it had remained on the field, yet she still didn't feel any different. Her dark aura hadn't intensified any more nor decreased, which was more or less a good sign. Other than that, it couldn't be helped.

_I'm at that stage right now,_ Doremi thought, "The powers of Machu Mach and Disigma clash and meld as one!" The top of her deck glowed a very brilliant pink…DESTINY DRAW. She took the card and saw it, smiling. "First, I activate Disigma's ability! By detaching one Overlay, Disigma can absorb any face-up Attack Position effect monster you control!"

One of the lights orbiting Disigma vanished into its beak. Moments later, a clearly-visible tractor beam shot out from it, striking Daigusta Sphered and drawing her closer. She fought the beam's power, to no avail. She was turned into energy and assimilated into the powerful being.

"Disigma! Attack the concealed Psychicker!" Disigma obeyed the command and conjured a sphere of wind. It channeled the power within and struck hard at the concealed monster. Ultimate Psychicker's defenses weren't strong enough, costing him his life. A reversed card appeared behind Disigma. "I set one card. Turn end!"

Hazuki looked up at the Vylon in anger. "How dare you take my monster!" she shouted, "Atashi no turn! Draw!" The corrupted orange Ojamajo grit her teeth at her new card. A reversed monster appeared before her. "I set one monster. Turn end!"

"Hazuki-chan's in a corner now," Aiko stated, "And it's all because of Vylon Disigma."

"Don't' forget," Onpu warned, "It's possible that Hazuki-chan set a card she's had for a while now…"

Doremi eyed the reversed monster carefully. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi took her card…and her eyes widened in shock. "I activate the spell Apostle of Obliteration! This card lets me target and destroy any set monster on the field! And the monster destroyed is banished as well!" The knight shown on the card appeared before the pink Ojamajo and quickly rushed Hazuki's set monster. He sliced it with his sword and threw it into a portal, revealing it as Lightlord Hunter Raiko. "Raiko is a flip-effect monster. Therefore, we have to banish every copy of it from our decks."

Hazuki grit her teeth in anger. She pocketed her Raiko and then exposed her entire deck to Doremi. A second Raiko was present and thus had to be banished. Doremi revealed hers too; no Raikos were present.

"Gomen ne, Hazuki-chan," Doremi muttered, "Disigma! Attack Hazuki-chan directly!" Disigma drew back and conjured another sphere of wind. It threw it hard, striking Hazuki and knocking her to the ground. Her Life Points fell to 3300 in the process. "Turn end."

"That was…contrived," Pop deadpanned.

"It was like what Kotake-kun said," Momoko stated, "Doremi-chan's deck is a stack of random staple and random cards. She can sometimes have cards that are perfect for a given situation but useless elsewhere."

"Yeah, I know, but still!"

"Doremi-chan is just luckier than usual today," Hana replied, "Don't complain when the fate of the world is at stake!"

"I have to agree with Pop-chan," Onpu replied, "Doremi-chan shouldn't rely on that kind of luck all the time. It never works out in the end."

Doremi overheard what the others were saying. _They're right. Pop-chan and Onpu-chan are both right,_ she thought, _I can't rely on luck for all of my battles. The rest must come with skill!_

"You think you're so good drawing a card like that at this time!?" Hazuki shouted angrily, "Well! Let's see what THIS can do! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi looked at Hazuki in worry. The Verz was pushing her too hard and she was clearly losing it. "I summon Junk Synchron! And I trust you remember is ability from when Black Queen used him?" The small warrior from the junkyard appeared (1300/500). Doremi felt a few bad memories of her duel against Black Queen resurface. Junk Synchron opened a portal, allowing Kamui to emerge and defend himself. "I now tune Lv2 Kamui with Lv3 junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron leapt into the air with Kamui in hot pursuit. The former transformed into three green rings while the latter passed through them. A brilliant flash of light enveloped them both.

"_Weapon of the Allies! Be created and bring about the destruction of the hordes!_ Synchro Summon!" Hazuki chanted, "Awareru, Ally of Justice – Catastor!" Descending from the light was a silver and gold machine. It stood on insect-like four legs and aimed at Doremi with its cannon (2200/1200). "Now Catastor! Attack Vylon Disigma!"

Catastor charged up its cannon and fired its special beam.

"Reverse card, open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow hatsudou!" Doremi shouted. Moments later, her reversed card revealed itself, spawning a a scarecrow made from nothing but junk. It intercepted the attack and was blown to pieces. Then, its remains went back to the card and was flipped back face-down. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates any single attack and goes back to being face-down when used. It can only go off once per turn unless you're cheating and using Temple of the Royal Family."

Hazuki grit her teeth in anger. "Turn end…!"

Doremi shook her head solemnly. "Atashi no turn. Draw!" Doremi hardly bothered to see her new card. "I activate Vylon Disigma's ability once again!" Disigma consumed yet another of the lights orbiting it and used the energy gained to once again launch its tractor beam. Catastor was hit and, while it struggled against its pulling force, was subdued and absorbed into the powerful Vylon. "Disigma! Attack Hazuki-chan directly!"

Disigma obeyed. But instead of conjuring another sphere of wind, it fired a special beam…the same beam that Catastor used on it just minutes ago. It struck Hazuki hard, knocking her down again and dropping her to 800 Life Points.

Hazuki began snickering. "This turn…will be mine! Atashi not turn! Draw!" Hazuki shouted. Her voice was clearly straining itself. "I…activate Pot of Avarice! With this, I return five monsters in my graveyard…to my deck so I can draw two cards!" Hazuki took five monsters: Kamui, Gulldo, Egul, junk Synchron, and Ultimate Psychicker. She shuffled them into her deck, the top of which began glowing…DESTINY DRAW. "All of my power…condense forward and bring myself closer!"

Hazuki took both cards from her deck. She smiled maliciously at the fist of them.

"I activate the spell Black Hole!" Hazuki shouted. At once, a massive dark vortex tore its way into existence. Vylon Disigma was caught in its grasp. It tried fighting it, but it was no use…and he was crushed into nothingness. "Vylon Disigma has been a thorn in my side for too long! But now…the end is near! I summon…Verz Hraes!"

Immediately, a massive bird flew into view. It looked just like the grown bird that Winda used as a steed. But something wasn't right about it; its eyes glowed with a malevolent red light and an aura of darkness and dread hung heavy around it (1150/1850). At the same time, Hazuki's dark aura intensified dramatically.

"So this is it…" Doremi muttered, "The focus of Hazuki-chan's corruption!"

"And the end for you! Hraes! Attack Doremi directly!"

Hraes seemed all too happy to oblige. It flapped its wings furiously, kicking up a powerful whirlwind that headed for Doremi. The image of the Verz as all over it…

"Reverse card, open!" Doremi shouted, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Then and there, the Scarecrow appeared once again. It took the attack, stopping it in its tracks at the cost of being blown apart again. And once the attack was finished, the remains returned to the card as it returned to being face-down.

"Tch! Turn end!" Hazuki shouted, "But I will have game next turn!"

Doremi shook her head. "You're wrong, Hazuki-chan. On my turn, you will be free from the Verz. I promise you!" Doremi called, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer!" Immediately, the large space galleon appeared, arriving on the field and landing by Doremi's side (800-400/2400-1200). "Next, I activate Gagagarevenge! With this card, I can bring back Gagaga Magician!" At once, a coffin inscribed with runes burst out of the ground. Its lid opened up, releasing the juvenile Magician from death's grip. "And I will use his ability to make him Lv5!"

Gagaga Magician glowed somewhat as his level rose. Then, he and the Jammer transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"With these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Doremi shouted. Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex hanging in the sky. No sooner did they enter, the all too familiar explosion of rainbow energy erupted from within. Descending amid the residual light was the floating city itself (2400/1500). "Awareru, Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" At the same time, residual energy from the coffin flowed into the Number, empowering it (2400-2700/1500). "Now…Machu Mach! Attack Verz Hraes! Fire of Vril!"

Hazuki glared daggers at the Number as it began charging up its attack. Hraes looked up at it too and shut its eyes. The beam fired without delay, incinerating the corrupted bird and blasting Hazuki to the ground, reducing her to 0 Life Points.

Doremi is the winner!

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi called. She rushed over to her friend as fast as she could. The others did the same. "Hazuki-chan! Daijoubu? Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki stirred just as to girls made it to her. "Doremi-chan…?"

Dormei picked up and hugged her. "It's alright, Hazuki-chan! You're safe now!"

The barrier protecting the door dropped. Majo Rika entered Majo Kai through the door and went up to the girls. Ashe was about to say something, but decided against it for the time being.

"Bunyuu-chan!" Pop called, "Are you alright?"

Majo Rika frowned. _So much for not ruining the moment,_ she mentally deadpanned, "I'm fine. Good thing you girls got here when you did though." She sighed. "Didn't know how much longer I could hold her back…"

Doremi, Machu Mach in hand, took Verz Hraes from Hazuki. The rest of the group then went over to Majo Rika.

"Minna-san…?" Hazuki began. Sh then burst into tears, "Gomennasai! I…I caused you all so much pain…!"

"It's okay, Hazuki-chan," Momoko comforted, "It's over now."

"I hope so," Aiko added.

Onpu looked at the Verz card Doremi still held in her hand. "We need to get these analyzed," she suggested, "Maybe they can provide more clues?"

The Ojamajo nodded in agreement. At once, they bade Majo Rika farewell and tasked her with guarding the shop. Once all was said and done, they took off, returning to the Magic Research Center.

"Good luck, Ojamajos…" Majo Rika said.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Verz Hazuki**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Hazuki LP (8000)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki has Miracle Synchro Fusion, Evilswarm Hraesvelg, Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Charge of the Light Brigade, and Caam, Serenity of Gusto as her opening hand. She draws Junk Synchron.**

**Verz Hazuki activates Charge of the Light Brigade, milling Winda, Priestess of Gusto, Solemn Warning, and Book of Moon and adding Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to her hand. She sets Kamui and Miracle Synchro Fusion and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Pot of Duality, Gagaga Magician, Night Beam, Mirror Force, and Magic Cylinder as her opening hand. She draws Monster Reborn.**

**Doremi activates Night Beam, targeting and destroying Verz Hazuki's set Miracle Synchro Fusion; since it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect while face-down, Verz Hazuki can draw 1 card; she draws Winda, Priestess of Gusto. Doremi then activates Pot of Duality; she reveals Solar Wind Jammer, Summoner Monk, and Gagagarevenge; she adds Summoner Monk to her hand and shuffles the others into her deck. She then normal summons Gagaga Magician.**

**Doremi attacks Verz Hazuki's set monster. Kamui is destroyed, but its flip effect lets Verz Hazuki special summon any Gusto tuner monster from her deck; she chooses Gusto Gulldo.**

**Doremi sets Magic Cylinder and Mirror Force and then ends.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Hazuki (8000)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki draws Mystical Space Typhoon.**

**Verz Hazuki activates Mystical space Typhoon, targeting and destroying Doremi's set Mirror Force. She then normal summons Winda. She follows by tuning Lv2 Winda with Lv3 Gulldo to Synchro Summon Daigusto Gulldos. Since Gulldo was sent to the graveyard, Verz Hazuki can special summon any Lv2 or lower Gusto monster from her deck; she chooses Gusto Egul. She then activates her effect, returning Kamui and Winda to her deck and destroying Gagaga Magician.**

**Verz Hazuki attacks Doremi directly with Daigusto Gulldos. Doremi activates Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and sending it back at Verz Hazuki. Verz Hazuki then attacks Doremi directly with Egul.**

**Verz Hazuki tunes Lv5 Daigusto Gulldos with Lv1 Gusto Egul to Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreez; since it was Synchro summoned, Verz Hazuki can take any Gusto card from her graveyard and add it to her hand; she chooses Gusto Gulldo. She ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Gagagarevenge.**

**Doremi normal summons Summoner Monk; as per its effect, he switches to Defense Position. Doremi then activates his effect, discarding Gagagarevenge and special summoning Star Drawing from her deck. She then activates Monster Reborn to revive Gagaga Magician. Doremi overlays Monk, Drawing, and Magician to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma. Drawing's effect allows her to draw a card; she draws Book of Moon.**

**Doremi attacks Daigusto Sphreez with Vylon Disigma. Sphreez cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage from battles involving Gusto monsters that Verz Hazuki was to take would be dealt to Doremi instead.**

**Doremi sets Book of Moon and ends.**

**Doremi LP (7300) – Verz Hazuki LP (5800)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki draws Miracle Synchro Fusion.**

**Verz Hazuki activates Miracle Synchro Fusion, banishing Daigusto Gulldos and Winda from her graveyard and Fusion summoning Ultimate Axon Kicker. She then normal summons Gusto Gulldo.**

**Verz Hazuki attacks Vylon Disigma with Gulldo. Gulldo is destroyed, but Doremi takes the damage; Verz Hazuki special summons another Egul, which she again attacks Disigma with. It too is destroyed, and Verz Hazuki uses Egul's effect to special summon a Kamui from her deck. She attacks Disigma with it too, and once again Disigma wins. She then attacks Disigma with Ultimate Axon Kicker. Doremi activates Book of Moon, targeting Kicker and flipping it face-down. She then attacks Disigma with Sphreez; she's not destroyed, and Doremi takes even more damage.**

**Verz Hazuki ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW to get Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.**

**Doremi activates Disigma's effect, detaching Star Drawing to target and equip Sphreez to Disigma.**

**Doremi attacks the set Ultimate Axon Kicker with Disigma, destroying it.**

**Doremi sets Scrap-Ion Scarecrow and ends.**

**Doremi LP (200) – Verz Hazuki (5800)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki draws Pot of Avarice.**

**Verz Hazuki sets Ryko and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Nobleman of Crossout.**

**Doremi activates Noblaman of Crossout, targeting and banishing Verz Hazuki's set Ryko; since it's a flip-effect monster, Doremi and Verz Hazuki have to banish all copies of Ryko from their decks; Doremi has none while Verz Hazuki has one more.**

**Doremi attacks Verz Hazuki directly with Vylon Disigma and ends.**

**Doremi LP (200) – Verz Hazuki LP (3300)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki draws Caam.**

**Verz Hazuki normal summons Junk Synchron and uses its effect to revive Kamui. She then tunes Lv2 Kamui with Lv3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor.**

**Verz Hazuki attacks Vylon Disigma with Catastor. Doremi activates Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating the attack; it is set afterward.**

**Verz Hazuki ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Solar Wind Jammer.**

**Doremi activates Disigma's effect, detaching Summoner Monk to do so; Catastor is equipped to Disigma.**

**Doremi attacks Verz Hazuki directly with Disigma and ends.**

**Doremi LP (200) – Verz Hazuki (800)**

**Verz Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Hazuki draws Kamui.**

**Verz Hazuki activates Pot of Avarice, returning Kamui, Junk Synchron, Gulldo, Egul, and Ultimate Axon Kicker to her deck and using DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole and Winda, Priestess of Gusto. She activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. She then summons Evilswarm Hraesvelg.**

**Verz Hazuki attacks Doremi directly with Hraesvelg, but Doremi again activates Scrap-Iron Scraecrow to negate the attack.**

**Verz Hazuki ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Gagagarevenge.**

**Since Doremi controls no monsters, she can special summon Solar Wind Jammer. She then activates Gagagarevenge, reviving Gagaga Magician. She then activates Magician's effect and makes him Lv5. She follows by overlaying Jammer with Magician to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; it gains 300 ATK from Gagagarevenge.**

**Doremi attacks Evilswarm Hraesvelg with Machu Mech, destroying it.**

**Doremi LP (200) – Hazuki LP (0)**

**Doremi is the winner!**

* * *

_I never thought I would have to duel. But here I am now, having to face this psychopath before my very eyes! We all knew what this Witch has done in the past, but we had no choice but to force her to aid us. I have practiced some, but I don't have these powerful cards that everyone else uses. But my being busy in my work has brought success, so I can't complain about that habit. But for now, I'll have to stop this psychopath before she decides to use the Verz to take over all worlds._

_It is fate that I will one day dominate Majo Kai. So who is this scientist to stand in my way? The Queen barely stopped me the first time we met, and it's just been downhill from there, hasn't it? But not this time! This crisis has given me the perfect tool to realize my lifelong dream! And no one will stop me!_

* * *

_**Coppalia Ein has begun its approach…**_


	16. Coppelia Ein

**A/N: This chapter is going to be different compared to the previous five.**

* * *

-Coppelia Ein-

* * *

The Ojamajos made haste in getting back to the Magic Research Center. Doremi held off the Verz cards her fiends once had and she, on Onpu's suggestion, had decided to let Majo Heart and Majo Toron analyze them for clues. They also had to tell them what they had found out.

It had taken longer than they wanted, but they made it there. They quickly entered, alerting the four occupants to their arrival.

"Minna-san!" Doremi called, "We're back! And they're no longer controlled by the Verz!"

Majorin looked at the group, tears nearly streaming from her eyes. "You…You did it!" she gasped, "You…You really did it!"

Pop gave a slightly smug look. "Onee-chan had a little help."

Majorin looked at them both. "When this is over-?"

"Gomennasai, Majorin-san," Majo Heart interrupted, "Now isn't the time to celebrate."

Doremi's eyes shot open as she remembered the cards. "Minna-san? These were in their decks when they were corrupted!" The pink Ojmajao took six cards out of her pocket Verz Salamandra, Verz-o'-Wisp, Verz Castor, Verz Kaitos, Verz Kerykeion, and Verz Hraes. She placed them on a nearby table. "I have one too…" She took out her own Vylon Disigma and, to all seven Ojamajos' surprise, discovered she could let the card go without incident. _Does it really…?_

Majo Heart quickly went over to the cards and used her magic to scan them. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered, "These seven cards…they carry the virus itself…even though _this one_ isn't even a Verz card!"

"We know," Onpu replied, "Those cards seemed to be the focus for our Verz corruptions. And something stopped us from releasing them…"

"But Mama was able to get them away from us!" Hana added, "She held Machu Mach to do it, but she did it anyway!"

Majo Heart raised an eyebrow. "Shall I scan you seven again?" she inquired.

The Ojamajo nodded in agreement. Majo Heart approached the seven girls and prepared her magic. Instead of taking them one by one, she scanned them all at once. Her expression turned to dismay after she scanned them all other than Doremi. But then she scanned the pink Ojamajo…and her expression changed to abject shock.

"D-D-Doremi-chan?!" the Witch doctor burst out.

"Nani nani?" Doremi replied.

Majorin touched the Witch doctor's shoulder and attempted to calm her down. "I've never seen her this shocked before," the red-violet Witch remarked, "I'll have to take her someplace more or less private for a bit before she explains anything. Until then, Majo Toron will see to you girls."

And with that, Majorin withdrew outside, taking Majo Heart with her.

The Ojamajos watched as the two Witches left, taking note of her reaction to the results of Doremi's scanning. Many of them began fearing a number of things, depending on the girl in question.

"Majo Toron-san?" Doremi spoke up.

Majo Toron looked at the Ojamajos carefully. "Hai, Doremi-chan?"

"Is it…is it possible that we're…still infected?"

The inventive Witch looked over the seven girls again. She clutched her chin in thought, figuring out whether or not there was anything to point out in the pink Ojamajo's question. At the same time, she didn't want to make the girls worry, so she had to say something.

"There is that possibility," Majo Toron finally replied, 'But-."

She was interrupted by Majo Isabelle chuckling. "Oh, spare them the false hope," she said indignantly, "Perhaps Majo Heart left for fear of being infected herself? By _you _seven, of all people?"

The Ojamajos glared daggers at the Spanish Witch. But before they could –at least- try to chew her out, Majorin and Majo Heart re-entered the room. The latter was very much calm now but still had a grave expression.

"I have good news and bad news," Majo Heart explained, "The bad news is, unfortunately, all seven of you are still infected."

The girls' eyes shot open. It wasn't the answer they were hoping for…and they knew it.

"So then…We're still gonna-?" Pop began.

"We're still not free of the Verz then…" Onpu said, sadly.

"If we're going to be corrupted again, then at least we're in it together," Momoko said, looking at Aiko.

Majo Heart shook her head. "The good news is that the infection seems to have stalled," she said with a light smile. It faded quickly. "However, I fear I cannot say the same for Doremi-chan." Doremi gasped at the Witch doctor's statement. "What's worse is…I fear that hers has only advanced…much further than she was yesterday."

"But…that can't be right…!" Hazuki cried, "Doremi-chan…her infection…it doesn't even seem to be affecting her!"

"She resisted the Verz where we failed!" Onpu added.

Majo Toron stepped forward. "If I may?" she began. The others stopped talking and gave her the go ahead. "Arigatou. I think I can make resonances visible. Shall I give it a shot?" The others nodded in agreement, prompting the inventive Witch to channel her magic and conjure a wave. When it washed over everyone, their decks glowed. Each of their decks had a specific card that glowed brighter than all others. "I think this should do it."

Each of the Ojamajos took out their decks. She looked through each one until the brightest one was found: Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach for Doremi, Daigusta Sphered for Hazuki, Evolkaiser Laggia for Aiko, Stardust Dragon/Buster for Onpu, Queen Madolche Tiaramisu, Haze Beast Basilicock for Pop, and Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 for Hana. Each card glowed with the theme colors of their respective owners. Doremi's card, however, had traces of the other six in addition to its pink glow.

"I have a theory," Majo Toron said, anticipating the questions that would've been asked, "Since you all got Machu Mach for Doremi-chan and pooled everything together just to get the pack that contained that card…I think it doesn't just resonate with Doremi-chan…but _all_ of you!"

"EH?!" the Ojamajos gasped.

Majorin's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you serious?"

Majo Toron nodded her head. "It's a hunch…but I think the resonance allows more than just easy manipulation of ones draws," she explained, "I believe that it also confers other things to Doremi-chan. more specifically, the collective willpower of all seven of you!"

"Are you insane, Bruja Toron?" Majo Isabelle retorted. Bebe, who was still in her cage, face-palmed.

"No, I am not!" Majo Toron fumed at the Spanish Witch. The others gestured for her not to let Majo Isabelle get to her, calming the inventive witch down. She cleared her throat. "Think about it: No single one of you was able to resist the Verz's influence by yourselves. But your collective willpower allowed Doremi-chan to withstand it where you failed and allow her to free you from its control!"

The Ojamajos stared in abject shock. This theory was starting to sound farfetched, tempting them to actually agree with Majo Isabelle. But the more they thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Doremi's infection was far more advanced than theirs were when they were freed, yet the pink Ojamajo was still the pink Ojamajo, right down to her vast compassion.

Majo Heart looked over at the Verz cards again. "I would like to scan those cards again," she said. She went over to the table where the cards were and applied her spell again. Her expression changed to slight confusion when she made it to Vylon Disigma. "Strange…The other cards show anger and hate…yet Disigma seems calm, and…complacent." The Witch doctor turned to Doremi. "Doremi-chan? Have you-?"

Doremi nodded. "Hai, Majo Heart-san," she replied, "I've used Vylon Disigma in every duel I had against my friends when freeing them." She went over to the card and picked it up. "Machu Mach seems to be keeping watch over it. But…!"

Majo Heart shook her head. "It may be different compared to the others, but I suggest not using that card and leaving it alone until this crisis ends."

"But it-!"

"No buts!"

Vylon Disigma's card withdrew its dark aura. A screeching sound came from it, making all but Doremi cover their ears. It was short, but those who shielded their ears considered it an eternity.

"Disigma?" Doremi asked. The card seemed to reply with a screech of its own followed by a grinding noise from Machu Mach's card. "Machu Mach?" The pink Ojamajo nodded as the two cards seemed to hold a conversation with her. When the two cards ceased "talking", Doremi turned back to the others…and frowned when they seemed deafened. "Uhh…gomennasai?"

"Ow…~" The Ojamajos groaned.

"DAMMIT, DOREMI!" Majo Isabelle shouted.

"You deserved it, Majo Isabelle!" Majorin retorted, "After everything you've put everyone through in your history!"

"Was…were those two cards…talking?" Majo Heart asked.

"Hai," Doremi replied, "Disigma was trying to tell you it no longer meant any harm. Machu Mach was trying to get to talk about why the Verz was doing this. Disigma explained."

"Then can you fill us in?" Majo Toron asked.

Doremi nodded. "Just bear in mind that, even though I've grown used to using Disigma in a duel, even though I don't trust it quite yet." Disigma's card gave a quieter screech at that, making Doremi sweat-drop. "Gomen ne, Disigma-san."

"Disigma…san?" Pop deadpanned.

Doremi shook it off and continued. "Machu Mach added to Disigma's explanation. All of the cards oour magic has been resonating with…they've become sentient. And it was Jou-sama who brought who brought the Verz to life." She looked at both of her cards. "But Disigma says that she considered them to be the plague they were in the Duel Terminal storyline and treated them as such…"

Onpu raised her hand. Doremi nodded. "Come to think of it, I think I remember Jou-sama vowing to banish every Verz monster from her graveyard," she said, "At the same time, Verz Bahamut seemed shocked when Jou-sama ordered it to suicide against Evil Rin's monster."

"So that's what Disigma means then?" Majo Heart inquired, "That Jou-sama mistreated the very monsters she brought to life?"

Doremi nodded. "That's what Disigma said," she continued, "The Verz aren't being the plague they were written as in that storyline because created for that. They're being that plague because they're lashing out at Jou-sama and the entire world out of anger and betrayal." She looked at the Verz cards over on the table. "They're more like children than some horrible plague. And they consider themselves to have been betrayed and abused by the one who brought them to life."

Majorin gave a surprised look at Doremi. "So you think the reason Disigma isn't trying to control you is because you've been treating it well? Like a companion instead of some monster?" she inquired, "It would seem all the Verz cards really wanted was to be treated as any other monster and not as some evil force of corruption."

"So Reina naturally considered them to be as evil as they were dark, right?" Majo Isabelle inquired, chuckling, "How naïve. But who could blame her? Black Queen and those Shadows have all but ensured she would view dark as evil."

"Then she will have to make amends before the Verz can be truly stopped," Doremi muttered, "Otherwise, this will all just happen again and again and again…until we fail to stop it once and for all."

The entire group sighed.

"I guess this means we have to find and confront Jou-sama then," Aiko said glumly.

"And make sure it's this card game than an actual…battle," Momoko added, gulping.

"But we don't even know where she is!" Pop replied.

Disigma's card screeched again. "Kaga Kai?" Doremi replied," And we have to fight them too?"

"Nani?" Majorin replied, "She's still there?"

"Yes. But Black Queen, Evil Rin, and the Shadow Ojamajos are corrupted and must be defeated before we can take it to her."

Majorin closed her eyes in thought. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." She turned to Majo Heart. "You must make sure those six cards are in a safe location."

"But what about Vylon Disigma?" Majo Heart protested, "It's still dangerous even if it's willing to help!"

"I trust in Doremi-chan's ability to control it." Majorin got up. "The girls expanded a lot of energy today, so some rest is in order."

"It isn't even noon," Pop retorted, "And none of us even had breakfast!"

"And school has already started," Hazuki added, glumly, "And our parents will be so worried when they notice we're gone!"

"I think we can use Magical Stage to cover that," Onpu replied, "We can go back in time and catch up. But right now, none of us can leave, not even Doremi-chan."

"But I'm the one who's resisted the corruption the longest!" Doremi griped, "Why can't I-?!"

"Control or no control, the Verz is still contagious," Majo Heart warned, "Minna-san? How many of you can see the dark auras around the Verz cards?"

"Don't look at me," Majo Isabelle retorted, "All I see are six cards with nothing special about them."

"And neither me nor Majo Toron see any auras around them," Majorin replied.

"But we can see them perfectly," Onpu stated. The other Ojamajos nodded.

Majo Heart frowned. "I…I can see their auras too," she said gravely, "And I'm not even using my spell to reveal them." Everyone else in the room gasped. "I believe only those who are infected can see the auras…which means I'm probably infected now. If anything, this proves just how easily spread this virus is. And how urgent it is to stop it now."

"You mean-?" Hazuki sputtered. Majo Heart nodded. 'Usou…!"

"I do not know if I'll remain myself or not. I could turn against you at any moment. As such, I am no longer qualified to continue the research…"

"On the contrary," Majo Isabelle replied, "This could be a boon on our part." The other Witches in the room shot the Spanish Witch a series of glares. "You have a firsthand experience with this virus, Bruja Heart. Therefore, you're even more perfect for researching the virus than ever!"

Majorin eyed Majo Isabelle with suspicion. "What are you trying to pull?"

Majo Isabelle just smirked and went over to Bebe's cage.

"In any case," Majo Heart began, "You girls need to get to Kage Kai and free Jou-sama as soon as possible…before the Verz consumes everyone and everything."

The girls looked at Doremi. "Nani yo?" the pink Ojamajo retorted, "I'm still ready to go!" To emphasize her point, she took a step forward…and immediately fell to the floor. "Stiiiillllll reeeeaaaaaadddyyyy….."

And with that, she was out cold; asleep.

The remaining Ojamajos frowned. "I guess we're goin' tomorrow, then," Aiko surmised. The nods she received only confirmed her question. "Then what?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. Doremi woke back up at roughly a quarter past three o'clock. She was hungry, of course, so the girls went over to get a meal…at least, they _tried_, but Majorin barred them, warning them against spreading the Verz any further than it already had. Instead, she asked them what they wanted and the Ojamajos told her. The red-violet Witch returned with their morsels, allowing them their first meal in the entire day.

Later on, the Ojamajos discovered that roughly half of Majo Kai was infected…and it was their fault. It had also explained why they weren't in a hurry to get to Ningen Kai. Indeed, they could easily have made it there in minutes.

Hana couldn't show her face around the Kindergarten. Even though Doremi and Pop found out otherwise, the white Ojamajo feared the toddlers, as well as Majo Pi and Majo Pon, all hated her for getting them infected.

Regardless, all of them were pretty down about the revelation. They didn't like feeling responsible, but what happened had happened…and trying to go back in time and make it right would only cause problem with the time stream. Onpu's earlier suggestion of using time travel to make up for the missed days in school only applied to them being in Ningen Kai while their past selves were in Majo Kai and/or Kage Kai to prevent a devastating paradox.

When the day finally ended, the girls returned to the very tents they slept in the previous night. It had been a relatively normal-length day, but it still felt difficult and depressing. Majo Heart, Majo Toron, and Majo Isabelle were the only ones present at the Magic Research Center.

They opted not to say too much and turned in for the night…

* * *

Morning came at a snail's pace. Doremi turned over in her sleep…and fell to the floor. She landed with an audible *thud*, waking her up prematurely. She gave an annoyed yawn.

"Ugghhhh…why me…?" Doremi groaned, "Five more minutes…"

"WAKE UP!" a voice shouted.

Doremi recognized that voice as being that of Pop's. Groaning, she reluctantly got up. Despite her annoyance, she still felt relieved. Pop was clearly in control of herself this time.

"Hai hai," Doremi replied.

Both girls left the tent and found Majorin outside. The others had awakened as well and seemed to have been waiting for a while.

"Same old Doremi-chan," Onpu teased. She smiled sweetly. "That's good."

"Well you don't have to be so blunt about it," Doremi retorted. She puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"We don't have too much time, minna-san," Majorin interrupted, "If we are to save Jou-sama, then we have to go. Now!"

Majo Toron stepped forward. "I have refilled all of your porons," she said, "You must use your magic more carefully this time. Once you run out, that'll be it."

"We will," Aiko assured, "Minna-san?"

The other Ojamajos nodded.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pippito Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted.

Majorin, Majo Toron, and Majo Heart contributed magic to the spell. Majo Isabelle simply watched in disinterest.

"Magical Stage!" the Ojamajos shouted, "Take us and Majorin-san to Kage Kai!"

The energies of all involved coalesced into one form. The giant jewel descended, engulfing the seven Ojamajos and the red-violet Witch in bright light. When it faded, a portal to the world of the Shadows appeared. The group bid farewell to the other Witches and entered. Once through, the portal vanished.

"Good luck…everyone," Majo Heart said.

"Although, I have to disagree," Majo Isabelle replied, menacingly, "I've found a way to rule Majo Kai now…and all worlds with it!"

This drew the attention from both Witches. "Nani yo?!" Majo Toron replied, "How? You don't have your magic!"

Majo Isabelle smirked. "Think so?" She fired a beam of magic right at the two Witches, catching them off guard. They were able to defend themselves, but they were horrified nonetheless. "I certainly have my magic, wouldn't you agree?"

"But…after all the steps we took…!?" Majo Heart muttered, "How is that possible?!"

Bebe appeared as Majo Isabelle grunted in frustration. "Let's just say I now have a massive hate for cabinets and the color verde!" she fumed, "But no matter…Nothing can stop me from taking this world!"

"With what?!" Majo Heart shouted, "You have nothing!"

"The Verz! Reina rejected them and they wanted someone to accept them. By being that person, I will rule with their power!"

Majo Heart gathered her magic together only for Majo Toron to ward her off. "I'll handle this," she said. Majo Isabelle went back inside the Magic Research Center. "Leave her to me!"

Inside the Center, Majo Isabelle had retrieved the six Verz cards and laid them out on the table. She had just begun to extract the corruption from them as Majo Toron entered. By the time she could launch an attack of her own, the Spanish Witch had already tore the darkness free from the cards and placed it in a syringe, liquefying it.

The attack knocked the syringe out of Majo Isabelle's magic grip, setting off her anger. Bebe retaliated in her mistress's stead, but Majo Heart, who had decided to come in and help, ambushed and pinned her to the wall. It was taking a lot of her strength just to keep the fairy down.

"Neither of you can beat me," Majo Isabelle boasted, "So I suggest a children's card game!"

Majo Toron shot an opportunistic look at the Spanish Witch. _She's in her 'genius' again,_ she thought, _If she's like this, then maybe I might have a chance!_ She turned to Majo Heart. "Shall I?"

Majo Heart frowned. "I don't play the card game," she warned, "I didn't think you actually played either…" She shook her head. "You have to win this duel!

_And allow me to weaken her with the Resonance!_ Majo Toron gulped. She snapped her fingers and conjured a Duel Disk. She then summoned her own deck and inserted it into the slot. "Are you getting ready?"

"I though you would never ask!" Majo Isabelle shouted. She conjured a Duel Disk herself and summoned her own deck. She inserted it into its slot. "Are you certain you can win?!"

Bebe shot a frustrated look at Majo Isabelle. She wanted to say "Oh come ON!" followed by "Give me a break!"

Majo Toron and Majo Isabelle drew their opening hands as their Life Point meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" both witches shouted.

* * *

The Ojamajos and Majorin emerged from the portal without incident. And to their fortune, they were present on the outskirts of the Kage Kai Castle's grounds. But things didn't seem right.

"Minna-san?" Doremi began, "Where are the Guards?"

Aiko touched the pink Ojamajo's shoulder. "We took out half of them and I think Jou-sama may have finished the job," she mused, "Maybe she ultimately wants us to enter?"

"Wouldn't that be a trap?" Onpu asked, "I've seen that in several of the movies I've played in alone!"

"We may have to fall for it regardless," Pop warned, "If it means getting closer to Jou-sama."

The group nodded at Pop's statement. They wasted no more time and began heading for the entrance to the Castle…

* * *

"I will take the first move!" Majo Isabelle declared. She drew her card "First, I summon Machina Gearframe!" At once, a small machine appeared. It unfolded into a rough humanoid shape, though its limbs would seem to let it integrate into machines easily (1800/0). "Normal summoning it activates its ability, which lets me add any other Machina monster to my hand! " Majo Isabelle took a card from her deck and placed it amid her cards. "Next, I activate Trade-In! By discarding any Lv8 mosnter, I can draw two cards!"

Majo Isabelle discarded her monster and took two more cards from her deck.

"And by discarding Machine-type monsters whose total levels are eight or higher, I can special summon THIS from either my hand or graveyard!" Majo Isabelle discarded one card. Moments later, something resembling a fortress appeared. It readied its cannon at the inventive Witch (2500/1600). "Here it is, Machina Fortress!"

"Two Machine-type monsters…" Majo Heart muttered, "Majo Toron…please know what you're doing!"

"And since my Gearframe happens to be a Union monster, I can equip it to one of my others! Now join with Fortress!" Majo Isabelle commanded. Gearframe leapt onto Fortress, integrating itself into its structure and making it more resilient. Two reversed cards appeared behind the large machine. "I set two cards. And that will end my turn!"

Majo Toron looked at her hand. _This is going to take a while_, she thought, "Watshi no Turn! Draw!" The inventive Witch took her new card and viewed it thoroughly. "First, I activate Reinforcement, so I can move any Lv4 or below Warrior-type monster to my hand! " She added her card. "Then, I use Reinforcements of Light! By sending three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can add any Lv4 or below Lightlord to my hand!"

Majo Toron milled three cards. She followed by adding another new card to her hand. She reviewed her graveyard…and smiled a bit at its contents.

"And now, since you have a monster and I control none, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker!" At once, a small warrior outfitted with future technologies appeared (800/0). "And when a Lv4 monster is specila summoned to my field, I can special summon Tech Genus Werewolf from my hand!" A howling was heard…followed by the appearance of a clearly half-machine humanoid wolf (1200/0). "Next, I summon Junk Synchron! And his ability allows me to revive any Lv2 or below monster from my graveyard!"

Junk Synchron appeared (1300/500). He opened a portal, allowing Lightlord Hunter, Raiko (200/100) to emerge. Majo Isabelle glared at the freshly revived monster.

"Tch! Luck," Majo Isabelle muttered.

"And now…I tune Lv2 Raiko with Lv3 Junk Synchron!" The two monsters jumped into the air…only to crash through the ceiling. "Damn it."

"Oh that is just too bad!" Majo Isabelle replied in faux concern, "I guess this place will have to be trashed!"

Junk Synchron and Raiko descended through the holes they made. They looked more than a little dismayed at their actions.

"It's okay, you two," Majo Toron said, "Don't worry about it. I'll repair it eventually."

Junk Synchron and Raiko nodded but did not jump into the air. Instead, Junk Synchron transformed into three green rings that Raiko charged through.

"_Lv5 knowledge, appear! Power 2400! Armor 1800! All clear!_ Synchro Summon! Awareru, Tech Genus Hyper Libririan!" In a flash of light, the not-so-clearly half-machine master of knowledge appeared (2400/1800). "Next, I will tune Lv3 Werewolf with Lv2 Striker!" Striker and Werewolf followed Junk Synchron and Raiko's example. The former transformed into two green rings that Wereworlf rushed through, creating a second flash of light. "_Lv5 magic, appear! Power 1900! Armor nil! All clear!_ Synchro Summon! Awareru, Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

At once, the flash of light faded, allowing another spellcaster-type monster to appear. She wore heavy robes and had what seemed to be metal wings extending from her back (1900/0).

"Wonder Magician no kouka hatsudou!" Majo Toron shouted, "When she's Synchro Summoned, Wonder Magician instantly destroys any spell or trap on the field! I target _that_ one!" Wonder Magician fired a bolt of lightning at the specified card, revealing it as Negate Attack and disintegrating it. "And Hyper Librarian allows me to draw one card should a Synchro Summon happen!"

Majo Toron drew her card as Majo Isabelle winced at Wonder Magician's effect. She had lost a vital defense, but she needed to win this duel due to the fear of the Resonance.

"Now, I activate One for One! By discarding any monster from my hand, I can special summon any Lv1 monster from my deck!" She discarded her card and brought out another spellcaster. He bore only a slight resemblance to Wonder Magician, but was seemed to be a younger man (0/0). "Dandylion no kouka hatsudou! Whenever he's sent to the graveyard, I special summon two Fluff Tokens to my field!"

Two seeds, one smiling happily and the other frowning, appeared (0/0). They were curled slightly, obviously defending themselves.

"Now, I tune a Lv1 Fluff Token with my Lv1 Cyber Magician!" Cyber Magician began to leap into the air, but Wonder Magician and Hyper Librarian gestured him to stop and pointed upward. He got the message and simply transformed into a lone green ring that the Token then drifted through. "_Lv2 rapid support, appear! Power 300! Armor 300! All clear!_ Synchro Summon! Awareru, Tech Genus Reciproco Dragon Fly!"

At once, the light faded, revealing a nearly mechanical dragonfly (300/300).

"And once again, Hyper librarian lets me draw a card!" Majo Toron shouted, drawing her card.

Bebe shook her head. She disdained the sheer amount of time this turn was taking up.

Wonder Magician looked at one another and nodded. They then looked at Majo Toron, who also nodded.

"And now, I tune Lv5 Hyper Librarian with Lv5 wonder Magician!" the inventive Witch shouted. At once, the Magician transformed into five green rings while the latter passed through them. "_Lv10 greater being, appear! Power 3300! Armor 2200! All clear!_ Accel Synchro Summon!" she chanted, 'Awareru, Tech Genus Blade Gunner!"

And with that, a burst of light even greater than previous Synchro Summons erupted. A gust of wind much like a speeding motorcycle burst forth as well, tearing down the entire wall behind the incentive Witch. Finally, a towering figure clad in sleek green armor descended (3300/2200).

Majo Isabelle stood there, angry. "How the _hell_ could you pull this off?!" she demanded, "You cannot use two Synchro monsters in a Synchro Summon lie this!"

"Wonder Magician isn't just a Synchro monster," Majo Torn explained, "She is also a Tuner! A Synchro Tuner! And the key to getting this powerful monster!" Reciproco Dragon Fly stared up at the strong monster. Both of them nodded. "But I'm not finished yet. I use Reciproco Dragon Fly's ability! By sending another Tech Genus Synchro Monster I control to my graveyard, I can revive the monsters used for his Synchro Summon!"

Reciproco Dragon Fly let out a number of waves. It seemed to disrupt Blade Gunner, but he didn't mind. Calmly, he returned back to being two monsters, first by releasing five green rings and reverting to Hyper Librarian. The green rings then reverted back to Wonder Magician.

"And the point of that was…?" Majo Isabelle half-demanded, sarcastically.

"I needed a powerful monster in my graveyard," Majo Toron replied. Wonder Magician, Hyper Librarian, and Reciproco Dragon Fly turned to one another and then back to their mistress. "Now, I tune Lv2 Reciproco Dragon Fly and Lv5 Hyper Librarian with Lv5 Wonder Magician!" At once, Wonder Magician transformed back into the five green rings. This time, Hyper Librarian and Reciproco Dragon Fly passed through them. A flash of light, followed by an even more massive wind gust, came into being. "_LvMAX Ultimate being, appear! Power 4000! Armor 4000! All clear!_ Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

Her chant was followed by the appearance of an even more powerful being than Blade Gunner. He carried a massive cannon on his shoulder and his armor appeared far stronger (4000/4000). Is mere presence alone destroyed what was left of the Center, forcing Majo Heat to redouble her efforts and pin Bebe to the ground.

"Awareru, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Majo Toron shouted. She grit her teeth and winced. "I'm going to have a heart attack…"

Majo Isabelle looked up at Halberd Cannon in abject terror…and then her expression softened. Her lips curled into a smirk, beginning to laugh just moments later.

"You amateur!" the Spanish Witch shouted, "You could've made Shooting Quasar Dragon with that combo!" She laughed even more maliciously. "Hahahaha! Instead, you had to make its inferior counterpart! What an idiot! Ahahahahahaha!"

Halberd Cannon hung his head low. Majo Isabelle's words clearly stung him, making him feel like giving up. Majo Toorn glared at the Spanish Witch.

"Don't put Halberd Cannon down!" Majo Toron shouted.

"Why not? Shooting Quasar Dragon can usually attack twice or more per turn, can negate and destroy spells, traps, and card effects, and can bring in a Shooting Star Dragon upon leaving…which can stop any destruction effect and banish itself to negate an attack!" Majo Isabelle chuckled. "And what can Halberd Cannon do? Negate summons? Quasar can stop non-inherents only, but it's still stopping special summons! And upon being sent from the field to the graveyard, he, I don't know, revives a Tech Genus monster? One that's actually lackluster compared to Shooting Star Dragon!"

Majo Toron clenched her fist. "I don't have Shooting Quasar Dragon…but Halberd Cannon has done well in each duel where I managed to bring him out!" Halberd Cannon seemed to look toward Majo Toron. He nodded at her and quickly regained his dedication. "Halberd Cannon! Attack Machiners Fortress! "

Halberd Cannon aimed it massive weapon at Fortress. Fortress did the same with its cannon. Both fired at the same time and impacted. But Halberd Cannon's power was easily the superior of the two, splitting the blast apart and impacting with the rolling Fortress. Gearframe detached in time and took the blow, being reduced to scrap metal in the process.

The remnants of the blast got through to Majo Isabelle, throwing her into the only remaining wall and reducing her to 6500 Life Points.

Majo Isabelle got back up and chuckled. "You know, if you had Quasar Dragon and actually used it, you would have been able to destroy my Fortress without fear of it killing any of your monsters due to its omni-negate!" she mocked, "Instead, you simply cost me a Gearframe…and those are really quite expandable!" She chuckled again. "And you know what? You're a Witch, are you not? Couldn't you have simply made a lot of money and _bought_ a copy? I mean, that boy that glasses-wearing shy girl -Hazuki was it?- crushes on has two of them!"

"How could you possibly know if that's true?" Majo Torn retorted, "You've never even-!"

Majo Isabelle laughed malevolently again. "You didn't think I spend _all_ of my time plotting schemes and inventing new weapons, did you?" she inquired mockingly, "Evil geniuses and future empresses of Mundial de la Bruja need _something_ to get their minds off of work, you know!"

Bebe sighed, annoyed.

"So you're one of the nerds then?" Majo Heart inquired, "And a really disturbing one at that…"

Majo Toron grit her teeth at Majo Isabelle's confession. She had gone to tournaments and even one of them. She was disguised, of course, but she herself also needed a break from working all day and this game was currently the most convenient thing to get into. But she didn't reveal it out loud, for she didn't want another thing that could compare her to this psychopath.

She ultimately just growled in response. "I set one card." She inserted a card into a slot, causing a reversed card to appear behind Halberd Cannon. "Turn end."

"Really don't know when to give, do you?" Majo Isabelle scoffed. She took her next card and eyed it carefully. "First, I activate Limiter Removal! With this, I can double the ATK of all Machine-type monsters I control!" At once, Machina Fortress began running on overtime. Its parts began to loosen as it overclocked its systems (2500-5000/1600). "Now attack and destroy that weak excuse of a Lv12 monster!"

Machina Fortress took aim at Halberd Cannon and fired. The powerful Synchro Monster fired its own cannon, but it was now on the receiving end of the blast. He knew he couldn't be revived unless Majo Toron used a card that could return him to the Extra Deck.

"Reverse card, open!" Majo Toron shouted, "Holy Barrier -Mirror Force- hatsudou!" The inventive Witch's set card revealed itself…and a barrier appeared before Halberd Cannon just before Machina Fortress's attack could connect. It hit the barrier and was reflected right back at it, blowing its already-failing body to pieces. "Your ace monster is gone!"

Majo Isabelle chuckled in response. "You think Machina Fortress is my only out to your monster?" she inquired, "You have no idea what you've just allowed me to unleash! When a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon THIS from my hand!"

Majo Isabelle placed a card on her Duel Disk. Immediately, five silver-colored machines appeared. The shield-like one split in half and formed a hand. The snake-like one withdrew its tail and now resembled a head. The double-cylinder-like piece extended a member and split open at each point. The other piece extended its on area and now seemed to have a blade at the end. The final part opened up, revealing an atom-like core. All of the others machines connected to it, forming a more intimidating monster than before (2500/2500).

"This is it! Your doom! Machine Emperor Wisel ∞!" Majo Isabelle shouted.

"You forget Halberd Cannon's ability!" Majo Toron countered, "Close Sum-!"

"Um, excuse?" Majo Isabelle waved her finger in a "tsk tsk" manner at Majo Toron. "Wisel's summon was brought about by a trigger effect that activates in the hand and starts a chain. And you can't activate _anything_ while a card effect is still resolving, now can you?" She smirked. "By the time you could possibly activate a summon negation effect, Wisel has already established itself!"

Majo Toron grit her teeth. She was well aware of the Machine Emperor's synchro-eating abilities, but it couldn't be helped now. She had no way to stop it.

"Wisel!" Majo Isabelle called out, "Absorb that Halberd Cannon!" At once, the core unit of the Machine Emperor opened up, glowing with a slight greenish hue. Tentacles made of energy emerged from it and shot forward, wrapping around Halberd Cannons limbs and torso before dragging him into the core. Once has vanished inside, it shut…and Wisel seemed to adapt to the new surged of energy it now had (2500-6500/2500). "Wisel gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Synchro monsters absorbed his ability! I set one card." A reversed card appeared behind the Machine Emperor. "Back to you, Bruja Tech!"

Majo Toron glared daggers at Majo Isabelle. He best monster had been absorbed and would soon be used to defeat her with. She knew she had to do something, but she was well out of range of using DESTINY DRAW…and she had a few ways to ward off Wisel's attacks for the time being.

""Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majo Torn shouted. She took her card and eyed it carefully. "I activate the spell Cyclone! With this, I can destroy any spell or trap you control!" At once, a whirlwind kicked up. It quickly began spiraling right for Wiesel. "And the card I choose…is Halberd Cannon!"

"You don't even know what this thing can do, do you?" Majo Isabelle taunted, "Wisel's final ability activates! Once per turn, I can stop any spell card you try activating…such as Mystical Space Typhoon!" At once, Wisel extended a beam from its left hand. It gave one furious slash, cutting the air and somehow cleaving the whirlwind in two, forcing it to disperse. "You weren't planning to use Halberd Cannon's death throes to retrieve your Blade Gunner, were you?"

"Tch!" Majo Toron muttered, "I set one monster." A concealed monster appeared by the final Fluff Token. "Turn end."

"Come on, Majo Toron," Majo Heart said to herself, "Don't let this psychopath win!"

"I guess that's your only move then?" Majo Isabelle taunted. She drew her newest card. "I reveal my face-down card: Enemy Controller! And I will use it to switch your Fluff Token to Attack Position!" And just like that, what seemed to be a massive videogame controller appeared. Majo Isabelle punched in a combo…and the Fluff Token was forcibly switched to Attack Position. "Next, I activate Resuscitation Idiot! With this, I can force a monster in your graveyard to come back to your field…such as Blade Gunner? You were hoping to revive him, weren't you?"

Dark energy flowed from the now-revealed trap card and into the ground by Majo Toron's feet. Suddenly, Blade Gunner was forced back to the surface. He didn't seem very comfortable, but was ready to fight nonetheless.

"And you haven't forgotten Wisel's powers, correct?" Majo Isabelle taunted. Majo Toron took a step back, horrified. Her foe smirked insanely as Wisel once again brought out its energy tentacles and used them to drag Blade Gunner into its core unit. And just like last time, a massive surge of energy rocked the Machine Emperor's body (6500-9800/2500). "It was fun toying with you, Bruja Toron, but all good things must come to an end. So tell me this: What were you saying about Halberd Cannon? That it did well each time you brought it out?" The Spanish witch could hardly hold back her laughter. "Ahahahaha! It certainly did do well…for me! Wisel! Attack that Token…and finish this weak excuse for a Witch off!"

Wisel gathered energy into its left hand and once again extended it into a thick blade. It swung hard, launching a crescent-shaped burst of energy right at the Token. It sliced it in half with no effort whatsoever and continued onwards until it struck Majo Toron. The inventive Witch raised a barrier made from her own magic, but it did little to soften the blow.

The force of the impact sent Majo Toron flying right out of the remains of the Magic Research Center, dropping her to 0 Life Points in the process.

Majo Isabelle is the winner…

"Now then, where was I?" Majo Isabelle began.

Majo Heart channeled a burst of magic, slamming Bebe against the ground and knocking the fairy out cold. "I won't let you have those cards!" the Witch doctor shouted.

"It's not the cards I want," Majo Isabelle replied, "But what I have already extracted from them!" She used her magic to recall the syringe. Majo Heart launched a beam of magic, but the Spanish Witch responded with a barrier. Now in relative safety, she held out her arm and injected the extracted Verz directly into her bloodstream. She began laughing maniacally as her body showed immediate signs of Verz corruption. "Come to me…Serve me well, and I will accept you!"

A thick and black aura comparable to oil surrounded the Spanish Witch. Majo Toron had managed to reach the ruins just as it happened…and for Majo Isabelle to turn and face the inventive Witch. She gathered an orb of thoroughly corrupted magic into her hand.

"I take it you're doing well now?" Majo Isabelle asked, "You can do even better BY DYING!" And with that, she threw her attack…only to be struck from the side by another beam, causing her aim to fail miserably. She looked at who had thrown the magic's equivalent to a sucker-punch. "Who dares-!?"

Majo Isabelle was interrupted by another beam of magic. This time, she was knocked to the floor and pinned there. The source? Majo Heart.

"Majo Toron-san! You must get to Kage Kai and warn the others!" Majo Heat shouted, "I can't hold her back for long!"

"Understood!" Majo Toron replied. She snapped her fingers and vanished, reappearing at another part of Majo Kai. In the distance, she could see the ruins of the Magic Research Center…and the occasional beam of magic. "I can't get to Kage Kai on my own…!"

"Then it's a good thing you're nominally on your side," came a familiar voice. Majo Toron turned and saw Kada and Skaj. "Ya wanna go to Kage Kai or what?"

Majo Toron kept her guard up. She had heard of these two from Majorin and what they've been doing as of late. And even though they aided somewhat, the Shadow had said they were "nominally" on heroes' side.

* * *

The Ojamajos had made it inside the Castle. It was easy enough. Too easy, in fact… It left them unnerved at best and downright frightened at worst.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…" Hazuki mumbled.

"Keep it together, everyone," Aiko advised, "We can't let them ambush us."

The group walked forward, heading for the stairs that dominated the other side of the entrance hall. Suddenly, the entire floor glowed, revealing a massive glyph. The Ojamajo had only a moment to register surprise before they were teleported off. Only Majorin was still in the room, even as the glyph faded.

"Minna-san!" Majorin called, "Minna-san! MINNA-SAN!"

A cloud of corrupted magic appeared before her. Moments later, it began coalescing into a dark form, finally becoming a door. Majorin cautiously approached it, stopping when its knob was within reach.

"_Do you not want to come, Majorin…?_" A voice, recognizable as Jou-sama's sounded, "_You disappoint me…!_"

Majorin grit her teeth. She knew it had to be a trap. It may be Jou-sama waiting behind that door, but in her current state, the red-violet Witch would never be able to win. Not to mention convincing her to make amends to the Verz!

* * *

Doremi woke up by herself. She hadn't actually been sleeping, but it had felt that way. To that end, she got to her feet and surveyed her surroundings. It appeared to be the roof of the Castle. More specifically, she was on top of a tower.

"You need to make your slumber a little more…_silent!_" a voice shouted.

Stunned, Doremi spun around to face the source. "Shadow Doremi?!" she shouted.

* * *

Momoko stared at her Verz-corrupted Shadow. She had looked down before, but the corruption had all but exaggerated it. Dark circles under her eyes, black marks covering whatever skin was naturally exposed and giving the impression of bruises, and her hair being in shambles.

"Shadow Momoko…" Momoko muttered. She now greatly pitied the Shadow. "What happened to you…?"

"She will devour all…" Shadow Momoko said, distantly.

Momoko felt a sudden chill from the room she and her Shadow stood in. The room in question may have been Shadow Momoko's own bedroom, but its coziness was lost amid the unnatural cold that now permeated the place.

* * *

Aiko and Shadow Aiko were within the limits of the very hall she had met them in earlier. It brought back memories, but those couldn't be dwelled upon at the moment.

"What are you talking about?!" Aiko demanded.

Shadow Aiko smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" the blue Shadow replied, "We serve Her now. And it isn't even our damn choice!"

Aiko grit her teeth. She had little choice but to face facts. Disigma had been correct: The shadows were under Verz control…though some seemed to keep their minds and personalities.

* * *

Hana stared in horror at her Shadow. To have forced her enemy-turned-close friend into something like this was unforgivable! But for now, she had to fight and free her. In the dungeon of all areas, albeit in a deep chamber she never entered.

"Hana-chan won't rest until you've been saved, Shadow Hana-chan!" Hana declared.

"It's too late for me, Hana-chan," Shadow Hana replied, "I only wish you had avoided the trap. Her will is for me to defeat and return you to our side!"

Toward to other end, a massive barrier stood. Within it floated a lone being. She seemed unconscious, but was somehow observing the confrontation that took place before her. She smirked with a clear level of amusement.

* * *

"Can't you see the Verz is using you!?" Onpu shouted, "Can't you see what you're doing?!"

The purple Ojamajo glared at her Shadow from across the room…which may as well have been the mess hall.

"I can see clearly, Light Onpu," Shadow Onpu replied, her voice a cold monotone, "You will be re-corrupted. And when that moment comes, you will serve Her will!"

* * *

"**KYAH!**" Hazuki screamed, "**Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika!**"

The orange Ojamajo ran around the room -the library- in a panic. Her Shadow stood a small distance away, face-palming.

"This is why you are such a weakling," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "I'm not surprised Her will dominated you so easily…" Hazuki seemed to stop at that comment. "How am I supposed to bring you back to our side if you can't duel?"

Hazuki looked at her Shadow in near-abject terror.

* * *

"Then I guess it's time to get even," Pop said, "This is the art where I win!"

Shadow Pop, who stood on the opposite end of the common room, smirked.

"Correction, Light Pop," the red Shadow replied, "I will have you back on our side and ensure your loyalty never falters!"

* * *

Six of the Shadow Ojamajos inserted their porons into their bracelets shot out their Duel Anchors, snagging and trapping their Light Halves. The six Ojamajos, seeing as they had no choice now, inserted their porons into their bracelets, transforming them into their Duel Disks.

Hana and Shadow Hana simply conjured their Duel Disks without incident.

All fourteen of them inserted their decks into their Duel Disks' proper slot and auto shuffled them. Each Ojamajo and Shadow Ojamajo drew their opening hands as their Life Point meters all raced to 8000.

"Duel!" All fourteen girls shouted.

* * *

**Featured duel: Majo Toron vs. Majo Isabelle**

**Majo Toron LP (8000) – Majo Isabelle LP (8000)**

**Majo Isabelle's turn:**

**Majo Isabelle has Machina Gearframe, Meklord Emperor Wisel, Limiter Removal, Trade-In, and Foolish Revival as her opening hand. She draws Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon.**

**Majo Isabelle normal summons Machina Gearframe; since she normal summoned it, she can add any Machina monster to her hand; she chooses Machina Fortress. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and draws Machina Cannon and Negate Attack. She then discards Machina Cannon to special summon Machina Fortress. She follows by equipping Gearframe to Fortress.**

**She sets Negate Attack and Foolish Revival and ends.**

**Majo Toron's turn:**

**Majo Toron has T.G. Warwolf, Junk Synchron, Dandylion, Charge of the Light Brigade, and One for One as her opening hand. She draws Reinforcement of the Army.**

**Majo Toron activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add T.G. Striker to her hand. She follows by activating Charge of the Light Brigade, milling Ryko, Lightsworm Hunter, T.G. Cyber Magician, and TG1-EM1 and adding Ryko to her hand.**

**Since she controls no monsters and Majo Isabelle has one, Majo Toron can special summon Striker from her hand. And since she special summoned a Lv4 or below monster, she can special summon Warwolf from her hand. She then normal summons Junk Synchron and uses its effect to revive Ryko.**

**Majo Toron tunes Lv2 Ryko with Lv3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian. She then tunes Lv3 Warwolf with Lv2 Striker to Synchro Summon T.G. Wonder Magician; since a Synchro Summon occurred, Majo Toron can draw a card as per Hyper Librarian's effect; she draws Mirror Force. And since Wonder Magician was Synchro Summoned, she has to destroy a spell or trap card; she choose Majo Majo Isabelle's set Negate Attack.**

**Majo Toron activates One for One, discarding Dandylion and special summoning T.G. Cyber Magician; Dandylion special summons two Fluff tokens in Defsnese Position since it was sent to the graveyard. She then tunes a Lv1 Token with Lv1 Cyber Magician to Synchro Summon T.G. Reciproco Dragonfly; she draws T.G. Rush Rhino. Majo Toron then tunes Lv5 Hyper Librarian with Lv5 Wonder Magician to Synchro Summon T.G. Blade Blaster. She follows by activating Reciproco Dragonfly's effect, sending Blade Blaster to the graveyard and reviving Hyper Librarian and Wonder Magician. She then tunes Lv5 Hyper Libraian and Lv2 Reciproco Dragonfly with Lv5 Wonder Magician to Synchro Summon T.G. Halberd Cannon.**

**Majo Toron attacks Machina Fortress with Halberd Cannon. Gearframe is destroyed instead of Fortress.**

**Majo Toron sets Mirror Force and ends.**

**Majo Toron LP (8000) – Majo Isabelle LP (6500)**

**Majo Isabelle's turn:**

**Majo Isabelle draws Enemy Controller.**

**Majo Isabelle activates Limiter Removal, doubling Machina Fortress's ATK.**

**Majo Isabelle attacks Halberd Cannon with Fortress. Majo Toron activates Mirror Force, destroying Machina Fortress. Since a monster was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, Majo Isabelle can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel.**

**Majo Isabelle activates Wisel's effect, targeting and equipping Halberd Cannon to it. She sets enemy Controller and ends.**

**Majo Toron's turn:**

**Majo Toron draws Mystical Space Typhoon.**

**Majo Toron activates Mystical Space Typhoon and targets Halberd Cannon, but Majo Isabelle negates it with Wisel's effect. She sets T.G. Warwolf and ends.**

**Majo Toron LP (8000) – Majo Isabelle LP (6500)**

**Majo Isabelle's turn:**

**Majo Isabelle draws Remove Brainwashing.**

**Majo Isabelle activates Enemy Controller, targeting and forcing the Token to Attack Position. She then activates Foolish Revival, reviving T.G. Blade Blaster on Majo Toron's field. She follows with Wisel's effect, targeting and equipping Blade Blaster to it.**

**Majo Isabelle attacks the Token with Meklord Emperor Wisel.**

**Majo Toron LP (0) – Majo Isabelle LP (6500)**

**Majo Isabelle is the winner!**

* * *

_This is it. The time where we must storm the Castle of Kage Kai. It won't be easy, and have the real chance of getting killed…or worse! But I'm the only one able to fight this guardian…and I can't look bad in front of Onee-chan. I must win…no matter what it takes._

_!ssap lliw eno oN_

* * *

_**O'Lantern Zwei has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: With the latest lists looming on the horizon and confirmed, I think I can actually splurge and make the epilogue chapter take place after the format changes. It'll be a good way to see how the characters react when they realize their decks need to be rebuilt…**


	17. O'Lantern Zwei

**A/N: This chapter, as well as most of the following chapters, will be much the same as chapters 11-15.**

* * *

-O'Lantern Zwei-

* * *

Pop looked at her Shadow in apprehension. She had already proven herself a powerful opponent once, and she was more than willing to do so again. That time, she had teamed up with Shadow Hana to flatten her and Hana. Now…it was solo.

"I will take the first move," Shadow Pop stated, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her card and eyed it. She smiled. "First, I summon Burning Knuckler Headgear!" At once, the fiery and properly protected boxer appeared (1000/1800). "Heasgear no kouka hatsudou! When normal summoned, I can send any Burning Knuckler from my deck to my graveyard!" She took a card from her deck and tossed it into the graveyard. "And since I control a Burning Knuckler monster, I can special summon Burning Knuckler Spar from my hand…so long as I skip my Battle Phase."

At once, the quick and not-as-well defended boxer appeared (1200/1400). Both then turned into orbs of fiery energy and spiraled upward.

"And with these two Lv4 Burning Knuckler monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

"Here it comes…" Pop muttered, "That monster."

Both monsters entered the vortex, which then burst with flames. A massive boxer wearing a restrictive yoke emerged from within, letting out a growl as he did so (2200/2000).

"Awareru, Burning Knuckler – Leadblow the Bound Barbarian!" A reversed card appeared behind the powerful boxer. "I set one card. Turn end!"

Pop looked up at the powerful monster. She disdained having to fight such a thing on the first turn as she had no cards to really take it out with. Plus, there was the possibility her trap card was an out to even her powerful Xyz monsters.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Pop shouted. She drew her card and gave it a hard look. "First, I activate Haze Pillar!" At once, a thick pillar of flame appeared behind her. "And I will use its power to summon Haze Beast Mecoleos!" At once, the Pillar behind the red Ojamajo glowed brightly. Then, the fiery, bat-winged lion with a scorpion's tail emerged and landed before Pop (2200/300). A reversed card appeared behind it. "I set one card. Turn end!"

"Do you really believe that placing a 2200 ATK monster on your field will protect you from Leadblow?" Shadow Pop asked, mockingly, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The red Shadow grinned malevolently at the card she just drew. "I activate the spell Night Shot! And I will use it on your set card!" A crosshair appeared over Pop's hidden card. Then, a beam pierced through and disintegrated it, revealing it as Warning of God. "Well that would've wrecked my day…"

Shadow Pop placed another card on the field.

"I summon another Headgear!" she declared. At once, another protected boxer appeared. "And I will use his ability to send Burning Knuckler Glassjaw to my graveyard!" At once, a giant green boxer appeared, but only for a fleeting moment. "And when Glassjaw is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can bring a fallen Burning Knuckler to my hand!" A burst of fire erupted around the red Shadow as she took a card from her graveyard and added it to her hand. "And now…Leadblow! Attack Mecoleos!"

Leadblow let out a battle cry and rushed his opponent. Mecoleos countered by brandishing its claws and stinger, but the two were equally matched. The Bound Barbarian guarded carefully, using its own restraining yoke to deflect attacks while the burning manticore swiped with its claws.

"Leadblow no kouka hatsudou!" Shadow Pop called, "If a Burning Knuckler would be destroyed, I can detach an Overlay instead!" One of the lights orbiting Leadblow vanished into one side of the yoke, fracturing it. And with that, he dealt Meceleos a fatal blow. "And whenever Leadblow detaches an Overlay, he gains 800 ATK!" Leadblow gave a mighty cry and shattered the fractured part of his yoke (2200-3000/2000). "Next, I think I'll have Headgear attack you directly!"

Headgear obeyed instructions. He rushed right up to Pop and slugged her right in the stomach, sending her skidding into the floor and dropping her to 7000 Life Points.

"Turn end."

Pop struggled to her feet. She may not have been down that many Life Points, but the blow she took was brutal and painful. She felt all over herself, trying to tell if anything was broken. When she couldn't detect anything, she glared at her Shadow.

"Atashi…no Turn! Draw!" Pop shouted. She took her new card and placed it in her hand. Then, the Pillar behind her glowed brilliantly yet again. "Thanks to Haze Pillar, I'm able to summon Haze Beast Spinx without tributes!" At once, the haze-enshrouded Sphynx descended (1900/1900). "I activate Spinx's effect! I can call either spell, trap, or monster and send one card from the top of my deck to my graveyard…and if it's the card I called, Spinx will bring a FIRE monster back! I call trap!"

Spinx spread her now-fiery wings as she gave her riddle. Pop took the card form the top of her deck and looked at it.

It was Black Hole, a spell card.

Pop sighed with defeat as the flames on Spinx's wings died out. Regardless, she put the card into her graveyard. She hated to lose such a powerful card…but it was a small price to pay right now. She would have to win without ever being able to draw it.

She looked over her opponent's field carefully. _Should I attack her?_ Pop mentally asked, _Or should I hold off for this turn…_ She closed her eyes in thought. So far, Shadow Pop hadn't activated her reversed card, so she had to be saving it for something…either that or it was useless at the time. However, most of her monsters were impervious to targeting effects, so there was that possibility. "Spinx! Attack Headgear!"

Spinx's wings flared up once again. This time, she sent a storm of fiery needles right at Headgear. The boxer raised his guard, but several needles bypassed him and struck Shadow Pop, burning her and dropping her to 7100 Life Points. Headgear's helmet cracked from the damage he took, but he was otherwise fine.

"Once per turn," Shadow Pop explained, "Headgear cannot be destroyed by battle so long as he's in Attack Position!"

Pop grit her teeth. "Turn end."

Shadow Pop grinned. "Next turn…Next turn, Light Pop…" she muttered venomously, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The red Shadow snickered at her newly drawn card. "I…believe I can hold it off for my next turn. For now, I'll summon Death Guide Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World!" At once, a bus -which looked like it had been made by demons- rove in. Its driver stepped out and winked at Pop (1000/600). She was followed by another one of her, though this one seemed younger. "Death Guide lets me special summon any Lv3 Fiend-type monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, both Death Guides transformed into orbs of purple energy. And in no time at all, they spiraled upward and into a vortex.

"And with these two Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered the vortex, which exploded with red energy. Emerging from it was a black being dressed in a semi-formal garb. He held a fiendish-looking megaphone in one hand and a cane slung over his shoulder. His grin spoke clearly of just how sleazy he was (0/1300). He was kneeling down, defending himself. "Awareru, Burning Knuckler Cheat Commissioner!"

Pop shot a disgusted look at the Commissioner. She didn't like what it was one bit. And she was certain it wanted her for…other purposes.

Shaking off the grotesque feeling, Pop continued observing what her Shadow was going to do.

"Now, Leadblow!" Shadow Pop called, "Attack Spinx!" Leadblow charged forward, free arm swing back and forth. Spinx flew into the air and retaliated with more embers, but the Bound Barbarian shrugged them and leapt. He was quick, striking the flaming sphinx with a well-placed fist to her jaw. She tumbled to the ground, bursting into flames as Pop's Life Points fell to 5900. "I'm not finished yet! Headgear! Get her!"

Headgear nodded, still angry about being attacked earlier. He rushed forward, striking Pop once again in the gut and sending her into the floor. All of this as her Life Points fell to 4900.

"Turn end."

Pop stumbled to her feet. It was much harder now due to the injuries she had endured. And this time, she really had broken something.

Ata…shi no…Turn! Draw!" Pop stammered. She struggled hard just to get her next card. She looked at it, wanting to do something about the situation she's in. However, she had seen Cheat Commissioner used once and even saw it take spells from its controller's opponent once. Haze Pillar glowed once again. "I…use Haze Pillar…to normal summon Haze Beast Cerberus!" At once, the flaming, three-headed dog emerged from the Pillar (2000/200). Two reversed cards appeared behind it. "I set two cards. Turn en-!"

She was interrupted by Cheat Commissioner blowing into his megaphone. He waved his finger in a "tsk tsk" manner and immediately walked to the center of the field. He pointed at Cerberus, who couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on.

"Explain, Shadow Pop!" Pop ordered, "What's going on?!"

Shadow Pop snickered. "While Cheat Commissioner is out," she began, "All monsters you control have to attack, if able. Your Cerberus is able, so it has to fight!"

Pop grit her teeth. "Then how about I wipe your Commissioner's smirk right of his face?!" she shouted angrily, "Cerberus! Attack that cheating Commissioner!" Cerberus was all too willing to oblige. He charged at Cheat Commissioner…only for him to leap behind Leadblow and Headgear, smirking all the way and waving his finger in a "tsk tsk" manner. Cerberus found his assault stopped by the two Burning Knucklers. "What now?!"

"Cheat Commissioner cannot be attacked while I control another Burning Knuckler," Shadow Pop explained, smirking, "He isn't called 'Cheat Commissioner' for nothing!"

Pop looked at Cheat Commissioner with utter disdain. _When I get out of this,_ she thought, _No one, absolutely _NO ONE _is going to mention Cheat Commissioner around me and get away with it!_ The red Ojamajo fumed. She hated Cheat Commissioner, not due to his effects, but because of his attitude. But he lounging safely behind enemy lines, leaving only two options left. At least one of them was worth attacking… "Cerberus! Attack Headgear!"

Cerberus grumbled over not giving a piece of his mind to Cheat Commissioner, but listened to Pop's orders regardless. He rushed at Headgear, who raised his dukes in response. Suddenly, Cheat Commissioner came in between the two monsters, blowing a whistle as he did so. Both lights orbigin him vanished into the whistle, making it louder.

"WHAT NOW?!" Pop shouted.

"Cheat Commissioner no kouka hatsudou!" Shadow Pop retorted, "When a battle is declared involving another Burning Knuckler, I can detach both Overlays from this card…and then I can look at your hand!"

"Eh?!"

Cheat Commissioner grinned in his trademark sleazy manner and held up a document. Reluctantly, Pop showed her hand: Flamvell Helldog. The Commissioner's grin faded into a sultry expression. Dejected, he walked back behind his stronger allies and cued the battle to resume.

Cerberus growled angrily at the latest interruption. Nonetheless, he followed through with his attack, biting down hard with his flaming teeth. Headgear effortlessly withstood the blow, aside from getting his helmet damaged again. Still, the residual fire got past him and singed Shadow Pop, reducing her to 6100 Life Points. Cheat Commissioner shouted something into his megaphone…and sounded very miffed about it.

"Turn end."

"Gee, Light Pop," Shadow Pop deadpanned, "I didn't think you would come to hate a card this toroughly. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The red Shadow gave a deadpan look at her newest card. "Reversed card, open! Xing Zhen Hu Replica Hatsudou!" At once, a small box tied to the top of a dull red jar appeared. Then, its ropes untied themselves and absorbed one of Pop's reversed cards. "This trap card seals one of your set cards. And it cannot be chained to either."

Pop winced. _Kuso!_

"Next, I summon Burning Knuckler Switchhitter!" At once, a hooded boxer appeared (1500/1400). He threw a fist…one that seemed to punch a hole right through to the netherworld. "And when he's normal summoned, I can bring back any Burning Knuckler from my graveyard! So return, Glassjaw!" And just like that, the massive green boxer from earlier stepped through the portal. He made his presence known by flexing his muscles (2000/0). Then, Headgear, Glassjaw, and Switchhitter transfored into orbs of fire and spiraled into a galazy-like vortex. "And with these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

All three monsters entered the vortex. Once they had all vanished inside, a rainbow-colored explosion erupted forth. Then, a shape like an edged infinity symbol emerged from it. At once, limbs and armor began extending from it, taking a more humanoid form. Once finished, it was another boxer…one that was easily the star of a team (2500/1600).

"Awareru! Number 105: Burning Knuckler – Cestus the Meteor!" Shadow Pop shouted.

_Not this guy again!_ Pop thought, bitterly. She looked at the Xing Zhen Hu Replica. _If only _that_ weren't there!_

"Now Leadblow. Attack Cerberus!" Shadow Pop commanded. Leadblow charged forward, bringing his fist to one of Cerberus' heads. The Haze Beast retaliated, but his three bites had little effect on the Bound Barbarian. A well placed blow to its chest later, and Cerberus was down for the count; its rapidly-burning-out corpse was thrown right into Pop. To her fortune, it had turned to ash, but she was still burned by the residual heat, dropping her to 3900 Life Points. "You're up next, Cestus! Take her down!"

The ace boxer rocketed toward the red Ojamajo just as she was getting back up. She had only a moment to stare at the powerful Over-Hundred Number before it threw a flaming punch right into her face. She was sent skidding across the floor, stopped only by the Duel Anchor. Her Life Points fell to 1400.

"Cerberus…no…kouka…hatsudou!" Pop stuttered, "When destroyed and sent…to the graveyard…I can add an-ny Haze card…tomyhand!" Cerberus' burning spirit returned to the red Ojamajo's side and guided her to another Haze card. "Arigatou…Cerberus…"

"Whatever! Turn end."

Pop stumbled to her knees, her breathing labored. She could not get up fully, leaving her at the mercy of anyone who would come in unexpected. She was all but certain that something was broken. But she had no choice but to duel in this position.

"Atashi no Turn…Draw…!" Pop stammered. She panted heavily, as simply getting her card was tiring now too tiring. It was one of the few times when she wished she were her older sister. Nonetheless, she managed to get her card to her hand. "Since…all of the monsters in my graveyard are FIRE monsters…and you have monsters," she began, "I can special summon Haze Beast Gryps!"

Then and there, a gryphon sheathed in fire flew in rapidly. It gave a loud screech as it landed (200/2100). Then, the fiery Pillar began glowing brightly.

"I now use Pillar to normal summon Cerberus' friend…Haze Beast Peryton!" Immediately, the fiery winged deer emerged from the Pillar and landed by its mistress's side (1600/1700). "And now I use his special ability! By -Agh!- tributing him and ending a FIRE monster from my hand to my graveyard…I can special summon two more Haze Beasts from my deck! So come on!" Peryton's flames extended all over itself. Seconds later, the fires of a second FIRE monster joined in before merging to form a portal. Two more beasts of fire emerged from it: Mecoleos and Spinx. "I…follow with Spinx's ability! And I call…monster!"

Spinx spread her wings again as she began her riddle. Pop took the top card of her deck and looked at what it was.

It was Flamvell Magical.

Spinx smiled , knowing that she was able to bring back one of her mistress's monsters. Pop sent her monster to the graveyard and let the fiery sphinx do her thing. A wreath of fire formed from her magic, enabling Cerberus to return. Then, Spinx, Mecoleos, Gryps, and Cerberus transformed into orbs of fiery energy and spiraled upward.

"With these four Lv6 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Pop shouted, straining herself. Her four monsters all spiraled into the now-fiery vortex, which expunged a thick burst of fire. Immediately, a flaming creature, part snake, part chicken, emerged. It screeched as it drew power from the red lights that now orbited it (2500-3300/1800). "Awareru, Haze Beast Basilicock!"

Shadow Pop grit her teeth. She had nothing to deal with this monster right now…and she knew it. She was certain that the other set card was an out that had been placed for a specific time. But why it hadn't been sprung yet, she had no idea. And she aimed to keep it from springing.

Pop looked at her opposition's field. She had three monsters to worry about.

Cheat Commissioner forced her monsters to attack if they could do so. He had already used his Overlays for his ability, but the threat of a forced attack remained.

Leadblow could be struck easily enough, but he would just withstand the attack and get stronger as a result.

Cestus was the last one to worry about. Aside from its ability to become invincible and shut down opposing abilities, it was largely none too powerful. But its Chaos form was something to worry about…provided Shadow Pop could get her Rank-Up Magic card.

"I activate Basilicock's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can banish any monster from your field or graveyard! And I target…Leadblow!" The flaming basilisk consumed on of the lights orbiting it, losing power as a result (3300-3100/1800). Moments later, it glared at Leadblow. The half-Bound Barbarian's eyes widened in shock…just before he turned to flaming stone and burst apart. Cheat Commissioner shot a death glare at Basilicock before calling a battle between it and Cestus. "I'm going to be glad when I get that guy…" Pop shook her head. _Gomen ne, Basilicock._

Basilicock was trapped in a battle against an ace boxer. It did not like the idea, given that it knew what Cestus was capable of, but the Commissioner lounging behind him left no other choice. At once, the two began battling, with the basilisk breathing a stream of fire right at Cestus.

"Cestus no kouka hatsudou!" Shadow Pop shouted, "By detaching an Overlay, I can make Cestus invincible, negate Basilicock's abilities, and force you to tale all battle damage from this battle!"

"What damage?" Pop deadpanned, "You're already taking my ace monster, you little-!"

Cestus interrupted the red Ojamajo's rant when his power kicked in. He absorbed one of the lights orbiting him, empowering his fist. Basilicock lost a lot of its nerve upon feeling that power (3100-2500/1800). Still, the basilisk pressed its assault, but Cestus' powerful fist blew through the stream of fire and impacted with the fiery beast, blowing it to smithereens. Fortunately, the entire attack was taken up by the assault, leaving Pop clear of damage.

Pop clutched her arm. She had felt Basilicock's pain from the brutal strike it received. She now had a good idea of what Doremi felt when Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach was horribly torn to shreds by Shadow Hazuki's Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere.

It was saddening. Terrible.

"Turn…end…" Pop muttered.

"Perhaps you should give up then?" Shadow Pop mocked, "She calls, Light Pop. You need to fall back under Her will. You will regret nothing from doing so!" Pop didn't reply. "Then I shall decide for you. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Her eyes widened…and her expression morphed into a sadistic grin. "Now you lose! I activate Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force! With this, I can rank-up my Number and grant it the power of Chaos!"

The Barian emblem appeared underneath Cestus. He then transformed into an orb of magenta energy and spiraled upward.

"With this rank 4 Number, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Come forth and be born from chaos! Destroy all that lay before you!" Cestus spiraled into a dark vortex, which then exploded with a dark rainbow of energy. A gate sealed with the Barian Emblem appeared within the vortex, breaking open as the being from within emerged. Its sealed form unfolded quickly, transforming it into a much more imposing version of Cestus. He stood before Pop, ready to ensure her demise (2800/2000). Awareru, Chaos Number 105: Caestus the Comet!"

"Reverse card…open! Cyclone hatsudou!" Pop called, "And I will…destroy Xing Zhen Hu Replica!" At once, a whirlwind kicked up, spiraling toward the box and jar and tearing it to pieces. Pop's trapped card returned to her field as a result. "My card…is free!"

"It doesn't matter, Light Pop," Shadow Pop smugly replied, "My monster is still going to win me this battle! Attack her directly! Comet Explosion!"

Caestus leapt forward, fist sheathed in magenta flames.

"Reverse card, open! Holy Barrier -Mirror Force- hatsudou!" Pop shouted. Immediately, a barrier appeared around the injured red Ojamajo. Caestus ran headlong into it, hitting the barrier hard…only for it to turn his own power against him, immolating him with his own Barian-fueled fire. Once the flames died down, there was nothing left of the powerful boxer. "I'm not…out…yet!"

Shadow Pop grit her teeth in anger. "I set one monster," she said, indignantly. A reversed monster appeared right beside a now-paranoid Cheat Commissioner. At the same time, the dark aura surrounding Shadow Pop seemed to intensify, if only slightly. "Turn end."

_She's on the run now, _Pop thought, _Now…is the time to start striking back!_ The top of her deck began glowing a bright red…DESTINY DRAW. "The time is nigh! My foe is on the defensive! Now I msut keep the pressure on! Atashi no Turn!" Pop took the glowing card and added it to her hand. "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! With this, I return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck…and then I can draw two cards!"

The red Ojamajo took five monsters: Basilicock, Peryton, Spinx, Flamvell Helldog, and Flamvell Magical. She placed them back in her deck, shuffled, and drew two new cards. She smiled at the two of them.

"I summon Flamvell Helldog!" Pop declared. At once, a large dog made from magma appeared. It growled angrily at Cheat Commissioner (1900/200). "Time to take out that slimy, cheating…guy! Helldog! Show him what your bite can do!"

Helldog was more than happy to oblige…likely due to it having learned of Cheat Commissioner form the other monsters. He charged forward, flamed licking out of its mouth and bursting from its body. It leapt right onto the sleazy Commissioner, tearing it burning fangs into his throat before burning him to death.

"And when Helldog destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can special summon any FIRE monster from my deck…so long as it has 200 DEF." Helldog let out a howl. At once, another fiery monster answered…and it was Cerberus. "Cerberus! Take out Shadow Pop's hidden monster!"

Cerberus wasted no time in breathing three jest of flame at the defending monster. But what revealed itself was anything but another Burning Knuckler. It seemed to have been a creature of fire at one point, but was now something else entirely. It had what seemed to be a cannon for a left arm and had blue skin (1650/1250). In any case, it stood no chance against Cerberus' onslaught, being immolated in seconds.

Pop hadn't noticed it until after the Verz monster's destruction, but her Shadow's dark aura had truly intensified upon Verz O'Lanta's reveal. And when it fell to the Haze Beast, that dark aura was blown clean off, even snapping the Duel Anchor. Shadow Pop was thrown into the wall, impacting it with severe force. She tried getting back up after that…but it was a repeat of what happened with Shadow Aiko.

Shadow Pop fell unconscious.

Pop is the winner!

"I got lucky there," Pop muttered, "If…If it had continued from there…I don't think I would've lasted…much longer…"

A cloud of darkness coalesced in between the two girls. It tightened itself up, collapsing and taking shape. When it finished, it had formed into a door.

"_Come!_" A voice commanded.

Pop was apprehensive. Plus, she was still on her knees, unable to get up. Suddenly, she felt a wave of magic wash over her…and the pain just vanished, as did any injuries -real or imagined- she may have had.

At once, Pop knew who this voice belonged to…and had a good idea of who "She" was now…

In any case, she got to her feet and walked through the door, uncertain of what lay beyond…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Pop vs. Verz Shadow Pop**

**Pop LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Pop (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Pop has Evilswarm O'Lantern, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch, and Xing Zhen Hu Replica. She draws Battlin' Boxer Headgeared.**

**Verz Shadow Pop normal summons Headgeared and uses his effect to send Battlin' Boxer Switchitter from her deck to her graveyard. Since she controls a Battlin' Boxer, she can special summon Sparrer so long as she loses her Battle Phase. She then overlays Headgeared with Sparrer to Xyz summon Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke. She sets Xing Zhen Hu Replica and ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop has Hazy Pillar, Hazy Flame Cerberus, Hazy Flame Mantikor, Flamvell Firedog, and Mirror Force as her opening hand. She draws Solemn Warning.**

**Pop activates Hazy Pillar. She then uses it to normal summon Hazy Flame Mantikor without tributing. She sets Solemn Warning and ends.**

**Pop LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Pop (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Pop draws Night Beam.**

**Verz Shadow Pop activates Night Beam, targeting and destroying Pop's set Solemn Warning. She then normal summons Headgeared and uses his effect to send a Glassjaw from her deck to her graveyard; since Glassjaw was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, she can return another Battlin' Boxer from her graveyard to her hand; she chooses Switchitter.**

**Verz Shadow Pop attacks Mantikor with Lead Yoke. They have the same ATK, so both should be destroyed; Verz Shadow Pop detaches Sparrer to prevent Lead Yoke's destruction and causing it to gain 800 ATK. She then attacks Pop directly with Headgeared.**

**She ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop draws Hazy Flame Sphynx.**

**Pop uses Hazy Pillar to normal summon Sphynx without tributing. She then activates her effect and calls trap; the card she mills is Dark Hole, so she cannot revive anything.**

**Pop attacks Headgeared with Sphynx. Even though her ATK is higher, Headgeared cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn as long as he's in Attack Position.**

**She ends.**

**Pop LP (7000) – Verz Shadow Pop (7100)**

**Verz Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Pop draws Tour Guide from the Underworld.**

**Verz Shadow Pop normal summons Tour Guide and uses her effect to special summon another from her deck. She then overlays both Tour guides to Xyz summon Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner in Defense Position.**

**Verz Shadow Pop attacks Sphynx with Lead Yoke, destroying her. She then attacks directly with Headgeared.**

**Verz Shadow Pop ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop draws Mystical Space Typhoon.**

**Pop uses Pillar to normal summon Cerberus without tributing. She then sets Mirror Force and Mystical Space Typhoon. Since Cheat Commissioner is on the field, Pop has to attack.**

**Pop attacks Headgeared with Cerberus. Verz Shadow Pop activates Cheat Commissioner's effect, detaching both materials and letting Verz Shadow Pop look at her hand; there are no spells or traps to set, so the effect fizzles. The attack goes through normally but Headgeared remains undestroyed.**

**Pop ends.**

**Pop LP (4900) – Verz Shadow Pop LP (6100)**

**Verz Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Pop draws Heavy Storm.**

**Verz Shadow Pop activates Xing Zhen Hu Replica, targeting Pop's set Mirror Force. She then normal summons Switchitter and uses his effect to revive Glassjaw. She overlays Headgeared, Switchitter, and Glassjaw to Xyz summon Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus.**

**Verz Shadow Pop attacks Cerberus with Lead Yoke, destroying it. Since Cerberus was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Pop can add any Hazy card to her hand; she chooses Hazy Flame Peryton. Verz Shadow Pop then attacks Pop directly with Star Cestus.**

**Verz Shadow Pop ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop uses draws Hazy Flame Griffin.**

**Since all the monsters in her graveyard are FIRE monsters, Pop can special summon Griffin. She then uses Pillar to normal summon Peryton without tributing. She follows by activating Peryton's effect, tributing it and sending the Firedog in her hand to the graveyard to special summon a Manitkor and Sphynx from her deck. She then activates Sphynx's effect, calling monster; the card she milled was Flamvell Magician, so she is able to revive Cerberus. She then overlays Griffin, Cerberus, Sphynx, and Mantikor to Xyz summon Hazy Flame Basiltrice. Since it has 4 materials, it cannot be targeted by card effects and gains 200 ATK per material. Pop activates Basiltrice's effect, detaching Griffin and banishing Lead Yoke.**

**Pop has to attack, and Cheat Commissioner cannot be attacked, so she goes after Star Cestus. Verz Shadow Pop activates Star Cestus' effect, detaching Glassjaw and negating Basiltrice's effects, making Star Cestus invulnerable, and forcing Pop to take all Battle Damage. Both monsters have the same ATK, so only Basiltrice is destroyed.**

**Pop ends.**

**Pop LP (1400) – Verz Shadow Pop (6100)**

**Verz Shadow Pop's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Pop draws Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force.**

**Verz Shadow Pop activates Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force, targeting and using Star Cestus as Xyz material to Xyz summon Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus. Pop activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Xing Zhen Hu Replica.**

**Verz Shadow Pop attacks Pop directly with Comet Cestus. Pop activates Mirror Force, destroying Comet Cestus.**

**Verz Shadow Pop sets Evilswarm O'Lantern and ends.**

**Pop's turn:**

**Pop uses DESTINY DRAW to get Pot of Avarice.**

**Pop activates Pot of Avarice, returning Basiltrice, Peryton, Sphynx, Flamvell Firedog, and Flamvell Magician to her deck and drawing Peryton and Flamvell Firedog.**

**Pop normal summons Flamvell Firedog.**

**Since there are no other Battlin' Boxer monsters out, Pop can attack Cheat Commissioner; she does so with Firedog, destroying it. And since Firedog destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the graveyard, Pop can special summon any FIRE monster with 200 DEF from her deck; she chooses Cerberus. Pop attacks Verz Shadow Pop's set monster with Cerberus; Evilswarm O'Lantern is destroyed, freeing Shadow Pop from the Verz's control.**

**Shadow Pop is unable to continue at this point.**

**Pop LP (1400) – Shadow Pop (6100)**

**Pop is the winner!**

* * *

_This is it. The day when I have to face my Shadow head on…again. I know I was mostly out when that duel happened, but I still remember enough of it to know how it went. I feel bad for Doremi-chan. She tried her best, but it just wasn't enough to defeat her. I've noticed that we've all had Verz cards in our decks…and many of them do not have any synergy at all. It may be my key to winning…_

_!zreV eht fo rewop eht raeF_

* * *

_**Thunderbird Zwei has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the abrupt cop-out end to the duel, but I felt that it was going to drag on too long.**


	18. Thunderbird Zwei

-Thunderbird Zwei-

* * *

Hazuki stared in fear at her corrupted Shadow. She was trying to avert her eyes, but to no avail. Shadow Hazuki's dark aura kept drawing her attention.

Shadow Hazuki smirked. "If you're just going to stand there, then I'll take the first move," she stared, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She took her card from her deck. Immediately, her lips curled into a maniacaly smirk and her glasses shined with a frightening glare. "First, I activate Treasure Cards of Harmony! With this, by discarding any Lv2 or below Dragon-type tuner, I can draw two cards!" The corrupted orange Shadow tossed her card and took two new ones form her deck. Immediately, the card she tossed glowed. "And when White of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I can add any Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand!"

Shadow Hazuki took another card from her deck and placed it in her hand. Her deck then auto-shuffled, since she had to search it.

Hazuki didn't like this combo one bit. Not only did it take a lot of time, but it also allowed her to blow through her deck and set up her graveyard. It was not pretty once she got her field presence up. She had to hope she could withstand this onslaught.

"Next, I activate Trade-In! By discarding a Lv8 monster, like Blue-Eyes, I can draw two more cards!" Shadow Hazuki tossed her card and quickly took two new ones for her deck. "A net gain of plus 1!" She smirked viciously. "Next, I summon Tinplate Goldfish!" At once, a tin toy shaped like a fish appeared (800/2000). "And whenever its normal summoned, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my hand! So come on, Cyber Dark Keel!"

At once, a long, snake-like machine emerged from a compartment in the Goldfish. It was more like the tail of a much larger machine, but it was still threatening nonetheless (800/800).

"Now, I activate Tannhauser Gate! With this, I can take two monsters of the same type but less than 1000 ATK…and combine their levels to raise them to the result! Keel and Goldfish fit the bill perfectly!" A large, advanced gate appeared. Both machines passed through it, and re-emerged, seemingly stronger than ever as they both became Lv8. "And then I activate Dual Summon! with this, I can get another Normal summon this turn! And since I have a Lv8 monster out, I can summon THIS without tributing!"

The power of the spell granted extra energy for Shadow Hazuki. She used that energy to bring forth a multi-limbed dragon from interstellar space (800/800). Then, Goldfish, Keel, and the dragon -Parsec- transformed into energy orbs and spiraled upward.

"And with these three Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" All three monsters entered the vortex, leading to a massive explosion of energy. Then and there, a powerful being emerged. He wielded two large clubs but seemed more specialized for training than anything else (2800/2000). "Awareru, Enthusiastic Coach King Giantrainer! And Now I activate his ability three times to draw three cards! And do you have any idea what happens when I draw a monster with his ability?"

All three lights orbiting the Coach King vanished into his club. He slammed it down that many times, cuing his mistress to draw her cards. She did so and revealed them: Cyber Dark Edge, Super-Regeneration Ability, and White of Legend. Two shockwaves burst forth, catching the orange Ojamajo in their wake and knocking her to the ground, reducing her to 6400 Life Points.

"And if you thought that sucked," shadow Hazuki shouted, "Wait until you see this! I activate Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force! And with this card, I use Enthusiastic Coach King Giantrainer to rebuild the Overlay Network!" At once, the Barian Emblem appeared beneath Coach King. He then transformed into an orb of magenta energy and spiraled up into a dark vortex. It burst with a dark rainbow explosion. The gate sealed by the Barian Emblem appeared…and opened up for the powerful being on the other side to descend. He slammed his magenta blades down, making his presence known that way (3800/2300). "Awareru, Chaos Xyz: Enthusiastic Coach God Ultimatrainer!"

Hazuki stared up at the powerful monster in terror. "Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika…" she muttered.

It only seemed to encourage the corrupted orange Shadow. "I activate Ultimatrainer's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can draw one card…and if it's a monster…!" The magenta crystal floating beside Ultimatrainer reverted to energy and flowed into the powerful Chaos Xyz's blade. He then slammed it down as his mistress drew her card. It was Treasure Cards of Harmony, which caused the shockwave ot fizzle. "Hmph! Oh well, at least I turbo through my deck even further!"

Shadow Hazuki activated her freshly-drawn card, discarding White of Legend to draw two cards and then gaining another Blue-Eyes White Dragon thanks to White's effect. She followed with yet another Trade-In, discarding the Blue-Eyes to draw two more cards. She smirked at one of the cards.

"Now, I activate Magical Stone Excavation!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, "By discarding two cards, I can take any spell from my graveyard and add it to my hand!" She tossed two of her cards to power the spell's power. Then, a bright purple crystal burst out of the ground, carrying the spell she wanted back. It burst open, letting her add it to her hand. "And I think I'll activate it now: Trade-In!"

Hazuki looked on in worry as her Shadow tossed yet another Lv8 monster to get more cards to her hand. She also looked on at her deck and saw that more than half of it was now gone, to her shock. She knew her deck had a similar means of deck-thinning, but not to this level.

"I set one card," Shadow Hazuki stated, interrupting her Light Half's train of thought. A reversed card appeared behind Ultimatrainer. "And I will go to my End Phase…where I will use this: Super-Regeneration Ability! Now, for each Dragon-type I discarded or tributed this turn, I can draw one card. I did it to five, so do the math!"

Hazuki gulped as her Shadow drew five more cards from her deck. Fortunately, it was just that one-

"Oh, lookie here! Another one!" Shadow Hazuki smirked maniacally. She inserted the card into the slot…and immediately began drawing five more cards. She looked at them and sighed. "Oh well. My deck is running low on cards anyway. But my hand has more than six cards now, so I have to discard." She took five cards from her hand and tossed them into the graveyard. "Turn end."

_Maybe I can stall her until she runs out of cards?_ Hazuki thought, _I hope it works!_ "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Her teeth chattered as she looked up at the Chaos Xyz she faced. She knew it was immune to targeting effects, so several of her cards were useless. "I set one monster and one card." A reversed card appeared before followed by a reversed monster before it. "T-turn end!"

"That's all you can do, huh?" Shadow Hazuki mocked, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She eyed her card with a sinister glee. But then she looked at her concealed card. "First, I activate my face-down card: Overlaod Fusion! By banishing Fusion Material monsters, I can Fusion Summon any DARK Machine-Type monster!" Cyber Darks Horn, Edge, and Keel came forth from the card. Then, all three of them detached parts of their bodies, and joined together. The resulting union growled angrily at Hazuki (1000/1000). "Awareru, Cyber Dark Dragon!"

Cyber Dark Dragon gained a rather sinister grin, seeming to power up (1000-2300/1000).

"Cyber Dark Dragon gains 100 ATK for each monster in my graveyard…and it gets to take any Dragon-type monster from there and equip it!" shadow Hazuki explained. At once, the dark mechanical dragon tore open a portal and dragged Blue-Eyed white Dragon form beyond the grave. Cords and wires extruded from Cyber Dark Dragon and seemed to go right through Blue-Eyes' scales, causing a level of pain (2300-5200/1000). "And since I now have a Lv8 monster, I can normal summon Parsec without releasing anything!"

Once again, the Interstellar Dragon flew win, lading beside Shadow Hazuki.

"Next, I activate Resurrection of the Dead! And I will use it to bring back White of Legend!" The sacred ankh appeared over the field. Its power tore open a portal too the netherworld and summoned a large, glowing egg from its depths (300/250). "And I take it you remember Tannhauser Gate, right?"

Hazuki silently nodded as the familiar gate appeared and raised Parsec and White of Legend to Lv9. Both monsters then transformed into orbs of golden energy and spiraled upward.

"And with these two Lv9 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Shadow Hazuki shouted. Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex…but nothing showed up. At least, not in the library…

A massive shadow filtered through the windows above. Hazuki looked up at them and gasped in horror. Floating outside and dominating the skies of Kage Kai was the massive form of her Shadow's ace monster. She couldn't see the entirety of it, but she was certain it was a machine of gigantic proportions (2800/3000).

Shadow Hazuki smirked. "Awareru! Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere!" She looked at her Light Half's trembling form, enjoying every minute of it. If she had her way, she would just kill her right now…but Her will had given the order to force her to their side…and she didn't want to disappoint. Cyber Dark Dragon didn't seem to enjoy losing another card from the graveyard (5200-5100/1000). "I'm sorry, Cyber-kun, but I need as much field presence as possible. Besides, you'll still have a lot of power even after my next move."

"Anou ne…Shadow Hazuki?" Hazuki peeped, "You…You favor your monsters too, right?"

Shadow Hazuki grumbled. "Yeah. So?" she inquired, "It's not like you're any different…except my monsters happen to be much better!" She smirked again. "Ad now, I activate Dragon's Mirror! With this, I can banish monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon any Dragon-type Fusion monster! So I think I will take out these five here and…"

Five dragons appeared: Parsec, two Radius, Schwarzchilds, and White of Legend. All of them entewred though the mirror that just appeared and seemed to merge inside. Then, the mirror shattered…and a truly monstrous five-headed dragon took shape (5000/5000). Cyber Dark Dragon grumbled as his power dropped even further (5100-4600/1000).

"Awareru…Five God Dragon!" Shadow Hazuki shouted. She then turned her eye toward Hazuki's field. "I'm pretty sure that card is your Holy Barrier -Mirror Force-, so I'll activate Heavy Storm to clear the way!" At once, a massive wind kicked up, causing severe damage to the area in addition to destroying Hazuki's set card: Cyclone. "Are you-?! Nevermind! Cyber Dar Dragon! Attack that set monster! Just attack it! Full Darkness Burst!"

Cyber Dark Dragon gave a deadpan growl. Nonetheless, it loosed a breath weapon laser made of dark energy at the concealed monster. He revealed himself as Kamui (200/1000)…and he stood no chance against the mechanical dragon's attack. The Hope of Gusta was brutally vaporized, much to Hazuki's horror. But his last screams managed to be that of a call.

"Kamui no kouka hatsudou shimasu!" Hazuki called, "When flipped, I can special summon any Gusta tuner from my deck!" At once, Gusta Gullo appeared (500/500). It fluttered down, folding its wings on for defense. _Please be okay!_

"So you summoned a tiny bird, big deal," Shadow Hazuki said indignantly, "Ultimatrainar! Kill that bird!"

Ultimatrainer leapt forth, slicing the defenseless bird in half. It let out a screech as its death throes.

"Gulldo no kouka hatsudou shimasu!" Hazuki called, "When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Lv2 or below Gusta from my deck!" At once, another, even smaller bird, Egul, flew in. He too defended himself (200/400). Hazuki turned her head away, to wanting to see another of her monster die.

"So that's how you defend yourself then?" Shadow Hazuki asked, mockingly, "Relying on a bunch of floaters to keep you safe?" She chuckled. "Then I guess I'll have to kill them all! Dyson Sphere! Destroy that tiny bird!"

Dyson Sphere gathered energy into its weapons, diverting power accordingly. Moments later, several laser beams and a number of missiles burst into the library, striking the poor bird and thoroughly vaporizing it. Its panicked shrieking as it died managed to serve as another call.

"Egul no kouka hatsudou shimasu…" Hazuki said sadly, "When destroyed by battle…I can special summon any Lv4 or below non-tuner Gusta." The one who answered the call, Winda, flew in on the wind (400/1000). She landed softly and, upon noticing her mistress was sad, shot her an encouraging look. "Arigatou, Winda-chan."

"Hmpf! How about I stop this right here and now!" Shadow Hazuki shouted angrily, "Five God Dragon! Destroy that tiny priestess!"

At once, the giant dragon drew back all five of its heads. Moments later, it loosed a five-fold breath weapon: Fire, Water, Wind, Sand, and Darkness. Winda defended herself as best as she could, but to no avail. She screamed as she was vaporized…and managed to get another call out.

"Winda no kouka hatsudou shimasu…" Hazuki said, "When an attacking monster destroyed her, I can special summon any Gusta tuner from my deck." Then and there, another Gulldo appeared. It too defended itself.

"Whatever! Turn end!"

Hazuki looked at her graveyard. She was deeply hurt by the loss of several of her monsters. They had all sacrificed themselves to protect her…and she didn't know much about how she was going to repay them.

Then, she felt a voice in her head. Hazuki recognized it as belonging to Sphered…and that she held the key to defeating Shadow Hazuki. It didn't do much to snap her out of it, but it was a second start.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki called. She looked at her card and gained a nervous look. "I summon, Kamui!" At once, the Hope of Gusta appeared. He looked pretty bummed out, now knowing how it felt to be vaporized. He looked at Gulldo and nodded, despite it not being his usual partner. "I tune Lv2 Kamui with Lv3 Gulldo!"

Kamui and Gulldo flew into the air, with the latter transforming into three green rings and the former passing through them.

"_Priestess and natural bird, unite as one! Bring life back to the land and vanquish my foes!_ Synchro Summon!" Hazuki chanted, "Awareru, Daigusta Gulldos!" And with that, a giant version of Gulldo descended from the flash of light. Riding it was Winda (2200/800). "And don't forget Gulldo's ability!"

Gulldo's cry was heard and answered by yet another Egul.

"And now…I will use Gulldos' ability. By returning any two Gusta monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can destroy any face-up monster you control! And I choose…Cyber Dark Dragon!" And just like that, the Priestess gathered the souls of two fallen Gusta: Egul and Gulldo. Both were sent back to the wild…and their energies enabled her to utterly decimate the dark mechanical dragon. It let out a terrified roar as it was turned into scrap metal by a blast from Winda. She and Egul then nodded at one another. "Now…I tune Lv5 Daigusta Gulldos with Lv1 Egul!"

Egul and Gulldos flew into the air. The former transformed into a lone green ring while the latter flew through it.

"_Power of Vylon, descend from the heavens and grant the Sphere! Transform the power of reflection and reverse the might!_ Synchro Summon!" Hazuki chanted, "Awareru, Daigusta Sphered!"

Then and there, a lone being descended from the flash of light. She wore armor of some kind, but it gave a very benign aura. The being herself, on the other hand, looked willing to make Shadow Hazuki pay for the suffering she caused (2000/1300).

"And you really believe a weaker monster like that is going to stop me?" Shadow Hazuki mocked, "But you're still going to pay for wiping out Cyber Dark Dragon!"

"Sphered! Attack Five God Dragon!" Hazuki commanded, ignoring her Shadow's words. Sphered flew forth on the power of wind. The powerful dragon retaliated, loosing all five breath weapons at once. But the Vylon-empowered warrior's spherical barrier effortlessly took the blow and caught the energy used. Then, she teleported right in front of Shadow Hazuki and released the captured energy, striking her with it and reducing her to 5000 Life Points. "Sphered cannot be destroyed by battle…and all damage from battles involving Gusta monsters is dealt to you instead!" A reversed card appeared behind Sphered. "I set one card. Turn end."

Shadow Hazuki recovered from the attack she was forced take and surveyed the field. She now had to deal with an invulnerable monster who could reflect all damage…and had a field full of powerful monsters that could do nothing against her! And her only hope was in the graveyard, having foolishly discarded it on her first turn.

"Anou ne…Watshi…no…Turn? Draw!" Shadow Hazuki said, clearly unnerved. She shot a dismayed look at the card she drew. "I switch all of my monsters to Defense Position!" Five God Dragon and Ultimatrainer crouched down in defense. Dyson Sphere registered no change in appearance. "Turn end!"

Hazuki looks at her ace monster with a thankful look. "Arigatou, Sphered-chan!" she said, nearly happy. Sphered returned the statement with a smile. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" The orange Ojamajo took her card and smiled once again. "I summon Winda!"

And just like that, the young Priestess of Gusta appeared once again. She looked up at the three powerful monsters and nearly panicked. But then Sphered put her hand on her shoulder; her expression alone seemed to relieve all worry. The two nodded at one another and turned back to Hazuki.

"Go for it!" Hazuki said, "But…just don't overdo it, okay?"

"This can't be happening!" Shadow Hazuki shouted, panicking, "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!"

Both Gusta members nodded…and both proceeded to make an assault on Five God Dragon. This time, it didn't truly retaliate, but neither of them could destroy it regardless and energy was bounced clean off the monster's hide. Winda produced the most of it, but Sphered managed to catch it all. She followed though by teleporting right in front of the corrupted orange Shadow. She unleashed the total energy, throwing her into a bookcase and snapping the Duel Anchor as her Life Points fell to 0.

Hazuki is the winner!

"But…why…?" Shadow Hazuki muttered before falling unconscious. Her hand fell t the floor, revealing her cards…including Verz Thunderbird.

Hazuki quickly regretted not dragging the duel on until she had to summon it. At least then she could have removed the Verz corruption from her Shadow. Indeed, it was something she wouldn't really wish for anyone, even if they had actually murdered her in the past.

A cloud of darkness speared in the room. Hazuki felt its presence, and by the time she was able to see it, it had already coalesced into a door. It made her feel unsafe and insecure.

"_Come!_" a commanding voice ordered.

Hazuki recognized the voice but couldn't tell if it belonged to Black Queen or Jou-sama. They did, after all, have the same voice, being the each other's Shadow and Light Half, respectively. Still, it was very hard to ignore and she felt like going through it despite her instincts telling her not to. Before passing through it, she gave one last look of pity to her Shadow.

She was going to be out cold for a while.

And on that note, the uncertain orange Ojamajo opened the door…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Hazuki vs. Verz Shadow Hazuki**

**Hazuki LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Hazuki (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki has Cards of Consonance, Trade-In, Tannhauser Gate, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, and Tin Goldfish as her opening hand. She draws The White Stone of Legend.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki activates Cards of Consonance, discarding White Stone and drawing Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn; White Stone's effect allows her to add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to her hand. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Blue-Eyes and drawing Parsec the Interstellar Dragon and Double Summon. She follows by normal summoning Tin Goldfish and using its effect to special summon Cyberdark Keel. She then activates Tannhauser Gate, targeting Goldfish and Keel and raising them to Lv8. She follows by activating Double Summon; since she controls a Lv8 monster, she can normal summon Parsec without tributing.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki overlays Goldfish, Keel, and Parsec to Xyz summon Coach King Giantrainer. She activates his effect three times, detaching everything and drawing Cyberdark Edge, Super Rejuvenation, and White Stone; Hazuki takes 1600 damage from the effect. She is unable to conduct her Battle Phase this turn due to Coach King's other effect.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki activates Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, targeting Coach King and using him as Xyz material to Xyz summon Coach Lord Ultimatrainer. She activates his effect, detaching its only material and drawing Cards of Consonance.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki activates Cards of Consonance, discarding White Stone and drawing Schwartzchild and Trade-In; another Blue-Eyes is added to her hand thanks to White Stone. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Blue-Eyes and drawing Magical Stone Excavation and Evilswarm Thunderbird. She follows by activating Magical Stone Excavation, discarding Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Horn and returning Trade-In to her hand. She activates it again, discarding Schwartzchild and drawing Overload Fusion and Parsec.**

**She sets Overload Fusion.**

**During her End Phase, Verz Shadow Hazuki activates Super Rejuvenation. Since she discarded/tributed 5 Dragon-type monsters, she can draw 5 cards; she draws Dark Hole, Radius the Half-Moon Dragon, Heavy Storm, Dragon's Mirror, and Super Rejuvenation. She activates the second one, drawing Tin Goldfish, Radius, Tin Goldfish, Monster Reborn, and Tannhauser Gate. Since her hand exceeds the limit by 5 cards, Verz Shadow Hazuki has to discard 5 cards; she discards both Radius', both Tin Goldfishes, and Dark Hole. She ends.**

**Hazuki's turn:**

**Hazuki has Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Reinforcement of the Army, Book of Moon, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter as her opening hand. She draws Mirror Force.**

**Hazuki sets Mystical Space Typhoon and Kamui and then ends.**

**Hazuki LP (6400) – Verz Shadow Hazuki LP (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki draws Super Rejuvenation.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki activates Overload Fusion, banishing Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon; she equips it with a Blue-Eyes from her graveyard. And since she now has a Lv8 monster, she can normal summon Parsec without tributing. She then activates Monster Reborn, reviving White Stone. She follows with Tannhauser Gate, targeting Parsec and White Stone and making them Lv9.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki overlays White Stone with Parsec to Xyz summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere. She then activates Dragon's Mirror, banishing Parsec, Schwartzchild, both Radius', and White Stone to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon. She follows by activating Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field.**

**Verz shadow Hazuki attacks Hazuki's set Kamui with Cyberdark Dragon, destroying it. Kamui's flip effect activates, special summoning Gusto Gulldo.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki attacks Gulldo with Ultimatrainer, destroying it; since it was sent to the graveyard, Gulldo lets Hazuki special summon any Lv2 or below Gusto tuner from her deck; she chooses Egul.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki attacks Egul with Dyson Sphere, destroying it; since Egul was destroyed by battle, Hazuki can special summon any non-tuner Gusto from her deck; she chooses Winda, Priestess of Gusto.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki attacks Winda with Five-Headed Dragon, destroying her; since Winda was destroyed by an attacking monster, Hazuki is allowed to special summon any Gusto tuner from her deck; she chooses Gulldo.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki ends.**

**Hazuki's turn:**

**Hazuki draws Kamui.**

**Hazuki normal summons Kamui. She then tunes Lv2 Kamui with Lv3 Gulldo to Synchro Summon Daigusto Gulldos. Hazuki special summons Egul as per Gulldo's effect. Hazuki then activates Gulldos' effect, returning Egul and Gulldo to her deck to do so; she targets and destroys Cyberdark Dragon.**

**Hazuki tunes Lv5 Daigusto Gulldos with Lv1 Gusto Egul to Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreez; since Sphreez was Synchro Summoned, Hazuki can return any Gusto monster from her graveyard to her hand; she chooses Winda.**

**Hazuki attacks Five-Headed Dragon with Sphreez. Sphreez cannot be destroyed by battle and the opponent takes all battle damage from battles involving Gusto monsters.**

**Hazuki sets Mirror Force and ends.**

**Hazuki LP (6400) – Verz Shadow Hazuki LP (5000)**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki draws Cards of Consonance.**

**Verz Shadow Hazuki switches all of her monsters to Defense Position and ends.**

**Hazuki's turn:**

**Hazuki draws Miracle Synchro Fusion.**

**Hazuki normal summons Winda.**

**Hazuki attacks Five-Headed Dragon with Winda. Since Five-Headed Dragon is in Defense Position, Winda is not destroyed and Sphreez reflects the damage. Hazuki then attacks Five-Headed Dragon with Sphreez; Sphreez reflects the damage once again.**

**Hazuki LP (6400) – Verz Shadow Hazuki (0)**

**Hazuki is the winner!**

* * *

_I was just as shocked at Hazuki-chan's victory as Shadow Hazuki was. But I can't think of that now. Right now, I have to focus on my opponent…and that's why I'm so afraid. She beat me last time…despite everything I did! But this time…I'm the one who's one step ahead!_

_!ereh sdne epoh rouY_

* * *

_**Zahak Zwei has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the short duel...but Hazuki's deck really and truly has an advantage over Shadow Hazuki's kind of deck. **


	19. Zahak Zwei

-Zahak Zwei-

* * *

Onpu looked long and hard at her opening hand. It was the same combo she always used…which was the same combo her deck was built around. It got boring after a while, but she needed to use it, if only one more time.

Her foe, Shadow Onpu, had managed to get the drop on her in their last duel. Her deck was similar to hers but lacked the Stardust Dragon/Buster and its power. But it could still get a lot of card advantage and field presence.

"I will take the first move this time!" Onpu declared, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She eyed her new card carefully. "First, I activate Terra Forming! With this, I can add any Field Spell to my hand!" She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "Then, I discard Buster Beast so I can add Buster Mode to my hand!"

Buster Beast's visage appeared by Onpu's side as it searched for her card. Once she added it, the purple Ojamajo continued her turn.

"Next, I activate Treasure Cards of Harmony! By discarding any Lv2 Dragon-type tuner, I can draw two more cards!" Onpu took her card and placed it in her graveyard. She then took two more cards from her deck. "And now…I activate Dragon Ravine!"

No sooner did Onpu insert the field spell did the scenery change. Instead of it being the mess hall, it was now a giant ravine, complete with the occasional dragon flying in the distance.

"Dragon Ravine no kouka hatsudou!" Onpu called.

"We do not have time to wait," Shadow Onpu said distantly, "Just go through with your combo."

Onpu complied, discarding her card to add a Dragunity monster to her hand. "You know the standard combo," the purple Ojamajo said, "But first, I will return Ravine to my hand so I can bring back Black Feather – Zephyros the Elite!" The Ravine vanished, reverting back to the mess hall. Then, a bird warrior clad in black feathers tore his way out of a portal. His emergence was more than a little violent, spreading a short-range burst of back feathers and hitting Onpu. She was reduced to 7600 Life Points, but she wasn't complaining. "Now…I can go for the combo!"

The purple Ojamajo wasted no time in summoning Dragunity – Dux (1500-1700/1000) and using his effect to equip the Dragunity – Phalanx in her graveyard to it (Dux: 1700-1900/1000). The Dragunity warrior turned Phalanx loose and let it become a monster (500/1100). Then, both Dragunities took to the skies, with Phalanx transforming into two green rings that Dux passed through.

"_I__n the times of dire, Winged Warrior and Dragon shall unite as one. Become the master of weapons to aid in the struggle!_ Synchro Summon!" Onpu chanted, "Descend, Dragunity Knight – Vajuranda!"

And with that, the powerful Knight appeared, coming from the flash of light that accompanied the successful Synchro Summon (1900/1200). It then used its power to bring Phalanx back only to turn it loose again. Both of them then flew into the air, Phalanx again turning into two green rings that Vajuranda flew through.

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon!" Onpu chanted again, "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

And just like that, the mighty dragon descended. It roared as it landed by Onpu's side (2500/2000).

"I set three cards," Onpu said. Three reversed cards appeared behind Zephyros. "Turn end."

Shadow Onpu Looked at the field with absolutely no emotion. Onpu herself was feeling unnerved from her Shadow's state of mind. In all honesty, she actually almost missed the purple Shadow's usual personality…almost.

"Watshi no turn. Draw." Shadow Onpu stated. She gave a cold look at her new card.

"Reverse card, open!" Onpu called, revealing one of her set cards, "Buster Mode hatsudou! And I will use it on Stardust Dragon!" At once, Onpu's dragon glowed a brilliant silver. Moments later, it had gained new armor, leaving it better able to fight (3000/2500). "Take flight, Stardust Dragon/Buster!"

"Does not matter," Shadow Onpu replied, "I activate my own Dragon Ravine." At once, the giant Ravine reappeared again. Its position was reversed compared to the last one though. "I will use its effect and add a v4 Dragunity monster to my hand."

Shadow Onpu tossed her card.

"Now, I summon my own Dragunity Dux." At once, the Dragunity warrior appeared again, this time by the purple Shadow's side. "And then I use his effect."

Onpu shook her head. "Not this time! I activate Stardust Dragon/Buster's ability!" The Buster Mode dragon glowed brightly. "By tributing him, I can negate the activation of any spell, trap, or monster effect you try to use! Go! Victim Sanctuary!" And just like that, the dragon burst into star dust, the cloud of which drifting over to Dux and stopping him from bringing in a Dragunity dragon. It was detrimental to him, and he soon perished from the energy inside. "I learned from our last duel, Shadow Onpu! And I know your Dux play is the only thing that can get that combo going!"

"Very well," Shadow Onpu replied, "Turn end."

Then and there, the powerful dragon reformed from the dust cloud. It roared as though nothing ever happened to it.

_I actually have her on the ropes!_ Onpu thought, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" The purple Ojamajo looked at her new card and smiled. "First, I activate my own Dragon Ravine!"

At once, the Ravine seemed to phase in and out, reversing again as it settled.

"Next, I summon Dragunity – Phalanx!" Once again, the small dragon appeared. "Next, I tune Lv4 Zephyros with Lv2 Phlanax!" Once again, Phalanx turned into two reen rings that Zephyeos flew through. One flash of light later, and another Vajuranda appeared. It re-equipped the Phalanx and then let the small dragon fight again. This was followed by Phalanx turning for the last time into two green rings that Vajuranda passed through. And this time, a Stardust Dragon flew down from the flash of light. "Now that I have you right where I want you…Stardust Dragon! Attack Shadow Onpu directly! Shooting Sonic!"

The dragon that was a fragment of the Crimson Dragon reared its head and loosed its signature attack. Shadow Onpu braced herself, but the stardust-like stream hit hard, sending her to the ground and reducing her to 5500 Life Points.

"I'm not done yet! Stardust Dragon/Buster!" Onpu called, "Attack her directly! Assault Sonic Burst!"

Obeying its mistress's commands, The upgraded Stardust Dragon took flight and blasted the corrupted purple Shadow with its own more powerful version of its signature attack. Shadow Onpu was once again able to defend herself and found herself being blown down right as she got back up. The force of the attack nearly knocked her out and ended the duel prematurely. Regardless, her Life Points fell to 2500.

"Turn end!"

Shadow Onpu stumbled to her feet. She was still showing no emotion, but it was easy yo tell that she was injured. Onpu again felt bad for her, but she knew she had to win this duel…for she did not want to return to being under the Verz's control.

"Watshi no Turn." Shadow Onpu said nonchalantly. The top of her deck glowed with a purple radiance that seemed to draw in all light…DESTINY DRAW. She took her card, which crackled with black energy. "I will try this again and summon Dux." Then and here, the Dragunity warrior appeared once again. And yet again, he tried to recall Phalanx…only for Stardust Dragon/Buster to use his ability and stop him, killing him in the process. "Why am I not surprised? I set one card. "A reversed card appeared before the corrupted purple Ojamajo. "Turn end."

"It's over now, Shadow Onpu," Onpu muttered, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her card and, after looking at it once, deemed it of nominal importance for the time being. "Stardust Dragon/Buster! Attack her directly! Assault Sonic Burst!"

The upgraded dragon again took flight and, after rearing its head, fired its not-so-infamous breath weapon.

"Reversed card, open. Dimensional Imprisonment hatsudou." Shadow Onpu said. As soon as the card revealed itself, a tear in the fabric of reality opened up and threatened to draw the powerful dragon in. "Dimensional Imprisonment banishes the targeted monster, preventing your monster from reverting to its normal form." The purple Shadow looked on as the hole continued to try drawing in the powerful dragon. Then and there, the dragon turned into a cloud of star dust…and forced the hole to close. She sighed in defeat. "So it ends here…"

Shadow Onpu held out her arms.

"It does," Onpu replied, "Stardust Dragon! Finish her off! Shooting Sonic!"

The results were predictable. The powerful dragon, for the last time, shot its infamous breath weapon straight at the purple Shadow. She closed her eyes…

It hit its mark, sending her flying back and dropping her to 0 Life Points.

Onpu is the winner!

The force of the blast snapped the Duel Anchor, freeing the purple Ojamajo. At once, she quickly rushed up to the now-unconscious form of her foe. She was still alive, but one of the cards in her hand caught her eye: Verz Zahak.

Ignoring it, Onpu picked her Shadow up and carried her to a table and set her down on it. When she finished, she saw a cloud of darkness appear in the hall. It quickly took shape right before her eyes, becoming a door in mere moments.

"_Come!_" a voice commanded.

Throwing caution to the wind, Onpu quickly made her way up to it and entered…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Onpu vs Verz Shadow Onpu**

**Onpu LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Onpu (8000)**

**Onpu's turn:**

**Onpu has Assault Beast, Terraforming, Cards of Consonance, Dragunity Phalanx, and Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite as her opening hand. She draws Assault Teleport.**

**Onpu activates Terraforming and uses it to add Dragon Ravine to her hand. She then discards Assault Beast to add Assault Mode Activate to her hand. She continues with Cards of Consonance, discarding Phalanx and drawing Solemn Warning and Mirror Force.**

**Onpu activates Dragon Ravine and activates its effect, discarding Zephyros to add a Dragunity Dux to her hand. She then returns Ravine to her hand to revive Zephyros, though she takes 400 damage from it.**

**Onpu normal summons Dragunity Dux and uses his effect to equip itself with the Phalanx in her graveyard. She then uses Phalanx's effect to special summon itself. She tunes Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. Vajrayana's effect equips the Phalanx in her graveyard to it and then Phalanx's effect special summons itself to the field. She then tunes Lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.**

**Onpu sets Solemn Warning, Mirror Force, and Assault Mode Activate and then ends.**

**Verz Shadow Onpu's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Onpu has Evilswarm Zahak, Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, Draguntiy Phalanx, Dragunity Dux, and Dragon Ravine as her opening hand. She draws Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.**

**During her Standby Phase, Onpu activates Assault Mode Activate, tributing Stardust Dragon and special summoning Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode from her deck.**

**Verz Shadow Onpu activates Dragon Ravine; Onpu does nothing to stop it, so she activates its effect, discarding Phalanx to add Dragunity Dux to her hand. She then normal summons Dux and activates his effect; Onpu tributes Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to negate Dux's effect and destroy it.**

**Verz Shadow Onpu ends.**

**During her End Phase, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode is special summoned back to Onpu's field.**

**Onpu LP (7600) – Verz Shadow Onpu LP (8000)**

**Onpu's turn:**

**Onpu draws Dragunity Phalanx.**

**Onpu reactivates her Dragon Ravine, destroying Verz Shadow Onpu's. She then normal summons Phalanx. She then tunes Lv4 Zephros with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon another Vajrayana. She then repeats the combo from her first turn: equip Phalanx, special summon it, then tunes Lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.**

**Onpu attacks Verz Shadow Onpu directly with Stardust and Stardust/Assault.**

**Onpu ends.**

**Verz Onpu's turn:**

**Verz Onpu uses DESTINY DRAW to get Dimensional Prison.**

**Verz Onpu normal summons Dux and tries again to use his effect. Onpu once again negates and destroys it with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect.**

**Vers Onpu sets Dimensional Prison and ends.**

**During her End Phase, Stardust/Assault is special summoned back to Onpu's field.**

**Onpu LP (7600) – Verz Shadow Onpu LP (2500)**

**Onpu's turn:**

**Onpu draws Assault Beast.**

**Onpu attacks Verz Shadow Onpu directly with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. Verz Shadow Onpu activates Dimensional Prison, but Onpu again uses Stardust/Assault's effect to negate and destroy it. Onpu then attacks Verz Shadow Onpu directly with Stardust Dragon.**

**Onpu LP (7600) – Verz shadow Onpu LP (0)**

**Onpu is the winner!**

* * *

_I never knew she was so angry with me. But…she's changed now. She really has. But there's still a lot she hasn't told me. And now I think she wanted to be friends with me a long time ago. But Black Queen must've stopped her that time. But ever since that day…and what happened then…we really have become friends! And I will fight tooth and nail to free her from the Verz!_

_!detacidare eb lliw ecnetsixe sselgninaem ruoY_

* * *

_**Azzathoth Zwei has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a paramour to what happens when a "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode"-centered deck can do when it goes first. And it isn't even tier 3…**

**The next duel will be much longer and more developed.**


	20. Azzathoth Zwei

-Azzathoth Zwei-

* * *

Hana looked at her Shadow in worry. She couldn't say she knew exactly what happened after she was freed from her imprisonment, but she could tell a lot had happened based on what Shadow Pop wanted her to do.

She had told Shadow Hana to kill her.

The thought hurt her a lot. But that fact that she hesitated brought the white Ojamajo some comfort. The white Shadow really and truly cared about their friendship…as well as her friendship with her fellow Shadow Ojamajos.

"I will let you have the first tune, Hana-chan," Shadow Hana stated, interrupting her train of thought. "If you are going to fight, then please don't take so much time."

"Oh! Gomennasai!" Hana sputtered," Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She drew her card. For her, it was little more than a generic hand. Still, she would have to make use of it…and it wasn't too bad overall. "First, Hana-chan activates Star Sign of the Sacred!" And just like that, a brilliantly glowing version of the Sacred's insignia appeared above. "Then, Hana-chan summons Sacred Gredi!"

And as per her action, a magic knight of the stars descended (1600/1400).

"Gredi-chan no kouka hatsudou!" Hana called, "When she's normal summoned, another Lv4 Sacred can come too!" Gredi raised her staff and sent a beacon into the air. Another knight answered the signal and descended (1700/600). "Descend, Sacred Pollux!"

"But you did not normal summon him," Shadow Hana warned, "You could've used his ability to gain Gredi and use her to have a grand total of three monsters in one turn."

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan doesn't need that many monsters," she replied. Then, both monsters transformed into golden orbs or energy and spiraled upward. "With these two Lv4 Sacred monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered a vortex that glowed with silver and gold light. After bursting with brilliant energy, a new Sacred descended. He wielded a knuckle-based weapon (2400/800). "Descend, Sacred Beehive!"

No sooner did he descend, the Star Sign above glowed. Hana looked up at it and smiled.

"Whenever Hana-chan special summons a Sacred Xyz monster, Star Sign lets her draw a card!" The top of her deck glowed a bright gold, cuing her next draw. Two cards appeared behind the powerful Sacred. "Hana-chan sets two cards. Turn end!"

Shadow Hana looked over the field. "You have a good start," she remarked, "But it won't save you from rejoining Her will. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The white Shadow gazed at her new card. Her lips curled into a sly smile. "It is my Standby Phase, Hana-chan."

"Un!" Hana replied, "Reverse card, open! Proclamation of the Royal Palace!" One of Hana's set cards revealed itself. When it did, a seal was placed upon the field. "While this card is out, all traps are negated!"

"Except my deck doesn't run many traps," Shadow Hana warned, "You'll only hurt yourself with it!" Hana simply smiled in response. "Fine then. I activate Hieroglyphic Seal of Gathering. And I will use it to add _this_ to my hand." A seal marked by the Hieroglyphic Dragon's insignia appeared over her deck. She moved a card from it to her hand and then shuffled it. "And since you control a monster, I can special summon Hieroglyphic Dragon – Tfeni Dragon!" Then and there, a sphere appeared before the white Shadow. It quickly unfolded, transforming into an armored dragon (2100/1400). "Next, I summon Hieroglyphic Dragon – Giev Dragon!"

And just like that, another sphere, albeit one that was smaller, appeared. And just like Tfeni's, it too unfolded, this time changing into an armored humanoid dragon (1800/400).

"You remember this card, right?" Shadow Hana inquired. She held up Dragonic Tactics, prompting the white Ojamajo to nod. "Well…I activate the spell Dragonic Tactics! By tributing two Dragon-type monsters, I can bring out any Lv8 Dragon-type monster from my deck!" Tfeni and Giev withdrew into their spheres as their energy was taken by the spell card. A portal opened up, allowing a dagger-like crest to appear. Shadow Hana took it and threw it into the air. "_The embodiment of light, now descend!_ Awareru, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The dagger hovered in the air for a brief period. Then, it began drawing in countless small stars, coalescing into a gigantic shape. In a burst of light, the mighty dragon appeared. Galaxies could be seen within its eyes (3000/2500). At the same time, the orbs that were once the Hieroglyphic Dragons show a number of changes. Tfeni's had become a new sphere, one that didn't seem able to open (0/0) while Giev's was transparent and held a slumbering Blue-Eyes White dragon (3000-0/2500-0).

"Same combo as the last time-!" Hana gasped.

All three Dragons transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "And with these three Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Shadow Hana shouted. All three of monster entered a galaxy-like vortex…one that quickly transformed into a black hole. A twin-pronged spear appeared in the white Shadow's hands. She threw it into the vortex, causing an explosion like fireworks upon entering. "_Radient Galaxy, here and now, become the striking light, and show yourself! _Descend, the greatest of my Dragons, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

And just like that, a massive, red dragon descended from the vortex. Two more heads were on its wings and, just like its downgraded form, had galaxies in its eyes (4500/3000).

"And when Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is Xyz summons using Galaxy-Eyes," Shadow Hana explained, "The effects of all other face-up cards are negated! Go! Photon Howling!"

On command, the powerful dragon let out a three-pronged howl, the waves of which encompassed Hana's entire field. Her Star Sign stopped glowing, her Proclamation of the Royal Palace ceased, and Beehive began to look ill.

"Beehive-kun?" Hana called, concerned.

"I follow with Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ability," Shadow Hana continued, "By detaching one Overlay, my Dragon can absorb all of the Overlay Units on your field!" The left wing's head devoured one of the lights orbiting the massive dragon, causing it to exude an energy that drew in the lights orbiting Beehive. "And for each one absorbed, Neo Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 ATK and can make that many attacks this turn!"

Hana looked on in awe and horror as her Shadow's dragon gathered energy from the absorbed Overlays (4500-5500/3000). She then looked up at her Star Sign and how its glow had faded.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Sacred Beehive! Ultimate Photon Stream!" Shadow Hana shouted. Neo Galaxy-Eyes drew back all three of its heads before unleashing three streams made of stars. All three slammed into Beehive, completely vaporizing him. The remnants of the attack barreled right into the white Ojamajo and blasted her to the wall, reducing her to 4900. "Gomennasai, Hana-chan, but Her will dictates that I do this. Finish her off, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Ultimate Photon Stream!""

Hana looked on in horror as the mighty dragon once again reared its heads back. If this attack landed, then it was game, set, and match…and she would once again be under the control of the Verz. And she recalled _everything_ that event, right down to her being psychotic.

She didn't want to become a psychopathic child again.

"Reverse card, open!" Hana called, "Xyz Reborn hatsudou!" At once, the gold structure depicted on the card appeared and tore open a portal to the netherworld. Beehive took advantage of it and clambered out while the structure transformed into a magenta light and began orbiting him. He knelt down, defending himself. "If you want to win, then you gotta get past Beehive-kun again!"

"You say that like's its difficult," Shadow Hana deadpanned. Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack continued as normal, vaporizing the defending Beehive. It took the entire attack, protecting Hana from any further damage. "This is all I can do. Turn end."

Neo Galaxy-Eyes reverted to normal after that (5500-4500/3000).

"Hana-chan was lucky," Hana muttered. She looked at her field and noticed that, even though her Draw Phase was just now starting, none of her cards were returning to normal. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" The white Ojamajo drew her card and gave it a nervous look. "Anou ne…Shadow Hana-chan?"

"Any effect that's been nulled by Neo Galaxy-Eyes stays nulled as long as it remains face-up," Shadow Hana explained, "But it only applies to those that were on the field at the time Neo Galaxy-Eyes arrived."

Hana nodded at the explanation. It helped a lot, but it also meant that some of her cards were going to remain useless for the remainder of the duel. It also meant less space to use spells and traps, but she would have to fight despite the handicap.

Hana looked at her new card. It didn't seem like the type to be able to turn it around by itself, but with the right cards…

"Hana-chan activates the spell Reinforcement! And Hana-chan uses this to add another Pollux!" The white Ojamajo took her card and added it to her hand. "Next, Hana-chan normal summons Sacred Pollux!" At once, the knight from the stars descended once again. "And during the turn he's normal summoned, Pollux-kun lets Hana-chan summon another Sacred! So come on, Sacred Kaust!"

Pollux conjured energy into his blade and sent a beacon into the air. A seemingly half-beast knight wielding a bow and arrow answered the call and descended (1800/700).

"And tice per turn, Kaust-kun can either raise or lower the level of a Sacred! So Hana-chan chooses to make Pollux-kun and Kaust-kun Lv5! Sacred Charge!" Kaust glowed with a bright light, catching both Pollux and himself in it and raising them to Lv5. Then, both transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "With these Lv5 monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex, which then exploded in a burst of rainbow-colored light. Moments later, a lava-colored sphere with two points rising out of the top and bottom emerged. It quickly unfolded itself, growing into a tyrannosaurus-like beast with fire licking out and crystals protruding from its body (2500/1000).

"Awareru, Number 61: Volcasaurus!" Hana called.

"I was half-expecting Pleiades…" Shadow Hana remarked, "Though I did give you that tactic…"

"And Hana-chan will use it to save you," Hana replied, "Hana-cha activates Volcasaurus' ability! By detaching one Overlay, Volcasaurus can destroy any face-up monster you control! Go! Mag-Max!"

One of the lights orbiting the burning dinosaur was absorbed into the crystals on its back. Then, using the energy it gained from the sacrificed Overlay Unit, launched a fire ball right at Neo Galaxy-Eyes. The blast struck through its defenses, blowing the dragon to smithereens. Shadow Hana was caught in the blast radius, getting blown to the ground as her Life Points fell to 3500.

"Shadow Hana-chan!" Hana gasped. To the white Ojamajo's horror, the dark aura surrounding her Shadow intensified, despite her Verz monster not being on the field. "Shadow Hana-chan…?"

"You will be assimilated…" Shadow Hana said…at least, it _looked_ like it was her saying it. But her voice had a second one underneath, speaking with her and making it sound…different. It wasn't demonic per se, but it was still disconcerting. "Your hope ends here…**and your meaningless resistance with it!**"

"Shadow Hana-chan! You have to fight it!"

"**Shadow Hana is no longer here,**" the thing controlling her said, "**She resisted my will…and I will not tolerate another one!**"

_You're wrong!_ Hana mentally shouted, _Shadow Hana-chan is still in there! Hana-chan knows it!_ She looked at her Volcasaurus. It turned back and nodded at her, prompting a smile form the White Ojamajo. Moments later, it had withdrawn into is sealed form. "Hana-chan uses Number 61: Volcasaurus to build the Overlay Network!"

Volcasaurus entered a red vortex, causing a burst of similarly colored light. What emerged was a semi-mechanical knight riding a wholly mechanical dragon (2600/2100).

"Awareru, Gaia Dragoon, the Thunderclap Knight!" Hana called, "Now attack her directly!" Gaia Dragoon obeyed and ushered his draconic steed forward. He charged forth, plowing right into the corrupted white Shadow and dropping her to 900 life Points. "Please! Shadow Hana-chan!"

Shadow Hana shook off the attack as though nothing happened. "**Why do you insist on being friends with this Shadow?**" the thing asked, "**You do realize she has tried to kill you repeatedly and even succeeded once?**" She scoffed. "**Why do you forgive her this easily?**"

Hana looked at her friend in dismay. "Because…Because she's changed! A lot!" she stuttered, "That's why Hana-chan has to save her…What would you do if your friend was like this?!" The being possessing Shadow Hana didn't answer. "Shadow Hana-chan's done nothing to you! Please let her go!"

"**Now I see why this one has resisted me…she has come to…**_**enjoy**_** your presence. But I have made sure you won't get through to her. Ever!**"

_Then Hana-chan has to destroy Shadow Hana-chan's Verz card,_ the white Ojamajo surmised, "Turn end."

"**Watashi no Turn! Draw!**" The being said. It forced Shadow Hana to look carefully at the card drawn "**I set one monster and one card.**" A reversed monster followed by a reversed card behind it appeared before the possessed white Shadow. "**Turn end.**"

Hana took a good long look at her opponent's set monster. She felt something from it…and noticed a dark aura surrounding it. The same one that surrounded Shadow Hana, to be precise. And not just in overall color either…

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana declared. She drew her card swiftly and smiled upon viewing it. "Hana-chan summons Sacred Sheratan!" And just like that, a small knight from the stars descended (700/1900). And upon landing beside his mistress, he let out a call. "When Sheratan-san is normal summoned, Hana-chan can add any Sacred to her hand!" One of the knights that was still in her deck answered the smaller knight's call, but didn't draw any closer than he had to. "Are you ready, Gaia Dragoon-san?"

The knight riding the mechanical dragon nodded and, taking Hana's cue, charged forward and made his assault on the hidden monster. It revealed itself, but Hana couldn't get a good enough look at it. But she did notice the dark aura surrounding Shadow Hana intensify even further than it had already.

"**Reverse card, open!**" The possessed white Shadow called, "**Forbidden Holy Spear, hatsudou shimasu!** **And I will target your Gaia Dragoon!**"

At once, the spear flew forward, landing in the knight's hand and suppressing his in exchange for giving him a protective aura (2600-1800/2100). His power was suppressed too much…and his own lance was unable to pierce the defenses of the thing he was fighting against. Hana was hit by the resulting backlash, knocking her off balance and sending her to 4750 Life Points.

"Ow~" Hana murmured. Gaia Dragoon returned to her side, allowing a proper view of what she was dealing with.

What she saw made her gasp. Right there, on Shadow Hana's field, was a massive…thing. It looked like a chaotic mish-mash of several different aberrant monsters (750/1950). It was truly horrifying and hideous to behold.

"So then…that's the focus for your Verz corruption?" Hana surmised.

"**Verz Azathoth no kouka hatsudou shimasu!**" the possessed Shadow Hana shouted, "**When flipped face-up, one special summoned monster you control is forced back into the extra deck!**" Azathoth made a move against the dragon knight and screeched horribly, forcing Hana to cover her ears to block out the alien noise. Gaia Dragoon was affected even more by the screeching and was forced back into the Extra Deck. "**Did you honestly believe you could win this turn, even with your monsters?**"

Hana uncovered her ears and was thankful the awful screeching stopped. But she was horrified at the current field. At this rate, she wouldn't stand a chance whatsoever, as none of her current monster could possibly scratch it. She had no more moves to make this turn either.

"Turn end…" Hana said sadly.

The possessed Shadow Hana smirked maliciously. "**Then allow me to return you to your rightful place! Watashi no Turn! Draw!**" She shouted. The new card she saw made her smirk widen into a malevolent smile. "**I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! With this, I return five monsters in my graveyard to my deck to draw two more cards!**"

The all-too-familiar jar appeared before her. She took five monsters from her graveyard and shuffled them into her deck, allowing the jar's Avarice to grant her some new cards. She took them greedily as the jar vanished.

"**Next, I summon an old friend!**" The possessed Shadow placed a card onto her duel disk. Moments later, a familiar small sphere appeared and quickly unfolded into Geiv. "**Geiv! Destroy that Sheratan!**"

Geiv obeyed with a bit of hesitation and quickly lashed out at the knight of the stars with its claws. Sheratan retaliated with his beam weapon, but it simply tinked off the dragon's armor. He stood no chance and was sliced to death, the backlash of which found its way to Hana. It knocked her to the floor, reducing her to 3650 Life Points.

"**And whenever Geiv destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard,**" The possessed Shadow explained, "**Geiv can special summon any Normal Dragon-type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard! …so long as its ATK and DEF becomes 0.**" Geiv opened a portal, drawing a sphere through it. It held a slumbering Blue-Eyes white dragon (3000-0/2500-0). "**And now that his use is over, I will tribute him to special summon Hieroglyphic Dragon – Shiyu Dragon! And you remember Giev's ability, correct?**"

Giev withdrew into his sphere and gave his energy to a higher level source. Another sphere appeared beside it and quickly unfolded into a larger, armored blue dragon (2200/1000). The sphere that was once Giev expanded, transforming into a gold sphere itself…one that didn't seem able to unfold. Then, both it and the slumbering Blue-Eyes White Dragon transformed into energy and spiraled upward.

"**And with these two Lv8 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!**" Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex. It exploded violently in a rainbow-colored burst, after which an all-too-familiar sealed form emerged. "**Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory!**" she chanted. It split down the middle twice over, allowing wings and claws to extend. In moments, it had become the dragon that Hana remained afraid of, despite being friends with its master (3000/2500). "**Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**"

The dragon gave an angry roar upon making itself known. But it wasn't directed at the white Ojamajo, much to her confusion and relief. Instead, it was angry…at Shadow Hana.

"**Nani yo?! Why do you growl at me?!**" the possessed Shadow demanded, "**Am I not your master?!**"

"You're not Shadow Hana-chan!" Hana shouted, "You're only controlling her against her will! Of course he knows you're not his master!"

The possessed white Shadow narrowed her eyes at her foe. The being controlling her clearly disdained being told off like that and it easily raised her desire to crush her. In fact, it seemed to make her want to outright _kill_ her instead.

"**I will bend it to my will!**" The entity declared, "**I activate Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force! And I will use it to rank up Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**" The Barian emblem appeared beneath the powerful dragon. He transformed into an orb of magenta energy and began spiraling upward toward a dark vortex. Suddenly, it reverted to normal and flew back down to the ground, completely unchanged…and plenty angry to boot. "**WHAT?!**"

Hana shook her head. "Maybe there isn't a good target that has been made yet?" she asked, "After all, Barian's Force can only rank up Xyz monsters into Chaos Xyz or Chaos Numbers that are the same type but one rank higher…"

The entity growled through its victim, twisting her face into an expression of pure rage. "Turn end…!"

Hana looked at her Shadow in worry. "Hana-chan knows you're still in there, Shadow Hana-chan," Hana said, "You must fight it!"

"**And you honestly believe you can bring this Shadow back?**" the entity replied, "**I don't think so!**"

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan thinks she knows a way." The white Ojamajo crossed her arms. "Pororin Pyuarin Hana Hana Pii!" she chanted, "Put Hana-chan into her evil costume!" Hana's spell enveloped her in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, she was now wearing the modified version of the very costume that Shadow Hana forced her to wear while she was imprisoned; in additon to its original appearance, her gloves had bracelets that each held the blue gems normally present on her gloves and her top had her unmodified tap attached to it. It had since become a symbol of friendship between the two and, to the white Ojamajo, was the only thing that can snap the white Shadow out of possession. "Do you remember this costume, Shadow Hana-chan?"

"…**Why are you wearing that-?!**" the possessed white Shadow began. She was interrupted by a sudden pain in her head. Her aura fluctuated drastically and seemed to destabilize. She looked at the white Ojamajo with a new expression. "Hana-chan…?" she asked, her tone devoid of the second voice. "**What is happening?!**"

Hana gasped in shock. Her move worked, but for how long, she had no idea.

"If it means freeing a friend from evil, then Hana-chan will fight until the end!" she shouted. The top of her deck glowed a brilliant white…DESTINY DRAW. "Atashi no Turn!" Hana took the glowing card and then looked at Shadow Hana's field. Tachyon Dragon was clearly worried about his master. He took notice of Hana's viewing of the scene and roared accordingly. "Hana-chan wants to free Shadow Hana-chan as much as you do! And Hana-chan knows how to do it!"

The dragon narrowed his eyes at the white Ojamajo.

"Hana-chan summons Sacred Sombres!" Hana called. With that, another being descended from the heavens. He wielded a staff and had a ring of runes around him (1550/1600). "And Hana-chan will use Sombres-san's ability! By banishing one Sacred monster from her graveyard, Sombres-san can return a fallen Sacred to her hand!"

Two orbs or light, one containing Beehive and the other containing Kaust, appeared in Sombres hands. He gave a sorrowful look at the former before using his remaining energy to restore some life to the latter. Hana added the latter's card to her hand in response.

"And since Hana-chan used that ability of Combres-san, she can normal summon another Sacred! So come on, Kaust-kun!" Sombres sent a beacon into the air, calling the very knight he had just revived down. He arrived quickly and stared down the monsters on Shadow Hana's field. "Next, Hana-chan uses Kaust-kun's ability twice to raise his and Sombres-san's levels to 5! Sacred Charge!" Kaust glowed brilliantly, empowering both himself and Sombres. Then, the twosome nodded and transformed into orbs of golden energy. "And with these two Lv5 LIGHT monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters flew into a glowing vortex, causing an explosion of bright light to erupt forth. Then, a powerful knight of the stars emerged. He looked over the battlefield and brandished his blade (2500/1500).

"Awareru, Sacred Pleiades!" Hana called.

Shadow Hana's possessor regained a measure of control. "**So you plan on getting rid of Tachyon Dragon with that thing?**" she inquired.

Hana shook her head. "No. The Verz card is the focus for Shadow Hana-chan's corruption," she explained, "So if I kill it now…Hana-chan can free Shadow Hana-chan!" The entity gave a shocked looked followed by Shadow Hana breaking free one more time. She held her arms out, silently begging for the attack. "I know…but you must hold out for longer!" Pleiades returned to the glowing vortex, causing an even greater burst of light. "And with this Sacred Xyz monster, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Then and there, another, even stronger Sacred emerged. It was dragon-like in appearance, but it was also clearly mechanical, having apparently been made from the fusion of various Sacred machine monsters.

"_Light of the stars, unite as one! Descend and be the guide of my path!_ Xyz summon!" Hana chanted, "Descend from the stars, Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!"

"Hurry, Hana-chan!" Shadow Hana choked out, "I…can't…!"

Hana nodded in determination. "Messier 7! Attack Verz Azathoth! Supreme Radiance of the Sacred!"

That one command was all it took. The ultimate Sacred monster flew up as high as the ceiling would let it and began charging its attack. Once finished, it unleashed everything it had, striking and vaporizing the aberrant horror. The light coming from it tore its way past the remnants of the monster, striking and seeming to burn off nearly the entire dark aura surrounding Shadow Hana. The part that was blown off but wasn't vaporized took a roughly humanoid shape as it disintegrated, screaming.

Shadow Hana fell to her knees, smiling. "Arigatou…Hana-chan…" she said slowly, "I give this one…to you!" And with that, she put her hand over her deck, surrendering the duel.

Hana is the winner!

Hana rushed up to the downed white Shadow only for Tachyon Dragon, who hadn't vanished yet, to swoop down and cut her off. He growled defensively at her as he prepared to protect his master from further harm.

"It's okay…Tachyon-kun," Shadow Hana said calmly, "She's not going to hurt me…" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon turned to look at his master. It shot a questioning look at her, but the peaceful look in her eye convinced it to back down. He vanished with the rest of the monsters, though a spectral image remained. "You…you did it! And…you're wearing the outfit I gave you?"

Hana smiled sheepishly as she helped her Shadow off the floor. "Uh, yeah! Hana-chan seeing me wear this might help snap you out of the Verz's control!" she said, nearly excited, "It didn't work out as Hana-chan planned…"

Shadow Hana looked at her Light Half in gratitude. Even though they were still technically on opposite sides of the battle, she still treasured her newfound friendship with her. Enough to begin putting a wedge between her and her fellow Shadows even.

"Bravo, bravo," a voice from further down the room called, "You children really put on quite a show, didn't you?"

Shadow Hana froze up at the vice and slowly turned her head in its direction. Hana, curious, turned to face the voice's source.

It came from what seemed to be a large holding tank…except instead of water, it had magic. A lone being was floating in it, seemingly unable to move aside from apparently speaking. She stared at the twosome; a smirk could be discerned on her face.

"Who…are you?" Hana asked. She went up closer and got a better look. "Majo…Tourbillon?"

The being chuckled. "That…would be my Light Half," she replied, "My name…is Shadow Tourbillon." She seemed to take notice of Shadow Hana. "I believe you should console your panicking 'friend' here, Light Hana."

Hana turned around to her Shadow and quickly ran back to her. "Shadow Hana-chan? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Shadow Hana didn't say anything, opting instead to bury her face in her Light Half's chest. "Shadow Hana-chan?"

"I wouldn't bother asking her at all," Shadow Tourbillon interjected, "Considering what it took for her and those other Shadow Ojamajos along with Black Queen and Evil Rin to get me imprisoned here…it's no wonder she's too scared to face me."

The white Ojamajo clenched her fist. "What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing outside of killing those nine…repeatedly. Even Black queen is scared of me, which is why she keeps me locked up down here!"

"It…It was like a never-ending nightmare," Shadow Hana muttered, sobbing, "She didn't have magic on her side…but she still massacred us all!"

Hana stood back up. "Why did you do that?"

"I have a grudge against Black Queen and her minions were simply in the way," Shadow Tourbillon replied nonchalantly, "She decided to continue the stagnant 'We hate Light Beings' tradition after she became the new ruler…and this was long after the previous Queen of the Shadows overthrew me in the previous millennium!" She took a deep breath. "I've enjoyed this conversation. It gets _so_ lonely down here."

Hana was about to try getting more information out of the imprisoned former Queen of the Shadows when she felt a chill in the room. She turned to try and discern the source, but all she found was a cloud of darkness forming into a door.

"_Come!_" a commanding voice ordered.

Hana began toward the door. Shadow Hana overcame her panic attack and cut her off.

"Maybe we should take the scenic route?" the white Shadow suggested, "After all, that door was conjured by Her…!"

Hana smiled. "Hana-chan wouldn't have it any other way!" she replied.

"I never thought I would see the day when a Light Being and her Shadow become friends…" Shadow Tourbillon remarked, "It really feels great knowing that my ideal was at least possible."

Hana gave an understanding look to the powerful Shadow before heading to the door on the opposite wall. She reached it no problem, but her hand never made it to the knob. To the two girls' dismay, a barrier was right in front of it, preventing any and all access.

"So she wishes for you to use that door and that door only," Shadow Hana surmised, "I hate when that happens!"

Hana made her way to the conjured door. Just before she touched it, she shot a sad look at her Shadow.

"Gomennasai, Shadow Hana-chan," she said sadly, "Hana-chan doesn't want to leave you here alone with Shadow Tourbillon!"

"And you can't take her with you because?" Shadow Tourbillon inquired indignantly.

Shadow Hana shrugged. "Let's go then?" she asked. Hana nodded happily and opened the door…which caused a barrier to appear and push Shadow Hana back. "Oh, come on!"

Hana shook her head. "It was never meant to be, Shadow Hana-chan," Hana said sadly, "Goodbye, Shadow Hana-chan."

"Bye bye," Shadow Hana replied," But before you go!" The white Shadow held out three cards, two of which were Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "Take them."

Hana walked up to take them, but her expression spoke of confusion. "But...aren't these-?" she began.

Shadow Hana nodded. "They'll be a lot more helpful with you for the time being," she replied. Hana reluctantly took the card, hearing the roars of both Galaxy-Eyes in the process, and then returning to the door. Just as the white Ojamajo passed through it, the white Shadow's eyes shot open. "Chotto matte! Hana-chan! You're still wearing your-!" The door shut before the rest of the message could be given. She shot a nervous look at the quickly-fading door. "Nevermind…"

* * *

**Featured Duel: Hana vs Verz Shadow Hana**

**Hana LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Hana LP (8000)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana has Constellar Algiedi, Constellar Star Chart, Royal Decree, Tragoedia, and Constellar Pollux as her opening hand. She draws Reinforcement of the Army.**

**Hana activates Star Chart. She then normal summons Algiedi and uses her effect to special summon Constellar Pollux from her hand. She overlays Algiedi and Pollux to Xyz summon Constellar Praesepe. As she special summoned a Constellar Xyz monster to her field, Star Chart lets her draw a card; she draws Xyz Reborn.**

**Hana sets Royal Decree and Xyz Reborn and ends.**

**Verz Shadow Hana's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hana has Evilswarm Azzathoth, Dragonic Tactics, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Seal of Convocation, and Effect Veiler as her opening hand. She draws Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force.**

**During her Standby Phase, Hana activates Royal Decree.**

**Verz Shadow Hana activates Hieratic Seal of Convocation and uses it to add Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to her hand. Since she controls no monster's, she can special summon Tefnuit so long as it doesn't attack this turn. She then normal summons Gebeb. She follows by activating Dragonic Tactics, tributing Tefnuit and Gebeb and special summoning Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from her deck; since Tefnuit and Gebeb were tributed, Verz Shadow Hana can special summon two Normal Dragon-type monsters form her hand, deck, or graveyard and make their ATKs and DEFs 0; she chooses Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord.**

**Verz Shadow Hana overlays Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Blue-Eyes and Hieratic Seal to Xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; since it was Xyz summoned by using Galaxy-Eyes, Neo Galaxy-Eyes negates the effects of all face-up cards currently on the field. She then activates its effect, detaching Blue-Eyes White Dragon and detaching all materials from Praesepe and gaining 500 ATK and an attack for each material; 2 were detached, so Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice this turn.**

**Verz Shadow Hana attacks Praesepe with Neo Galaxy-Eyes, destroying it. She attacks her directly with it again, but Hana activates Xyz Reborn, reviving Praesepe in Defense Position and attaching the trap to it as Xyz material. The attack goes through and Praesepe is again destroyed.**

**Verz Shadow Hana ends.**

**Hana LP (4900) – Verz Shadow Hana LP (8000)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana draws Constellar Kaus.**

**Hana activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Pollux to her hand. She then normal summons him and uses his effect to normal summon Kaus. She uses Kaus' effect twice, raising himself and Pollux to Lv5. She then overlays Kaus with Pollux to Xyz summon Number 61: Volcasaraus. She activates its effect, detaching Kaus and destroying Neo Galaxy-Eyes and inflicting 4500 damage to Verz Shadow Hana. She follows this by using Number 61 as Xyz material to Xyz summon Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger.**

**Hana attacks Verz Shadow Hana directly. She ends.**

**Verz Shadow Hana's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hana draws Forbidden Lance.**

**Verz Shadow Hana sets Evilswarm Azzathoth and Forbidden Lance and ends.**

**Hana LP (4900) – Verz Shadow Hana LP (900)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana draws Constellar Sheratan.**

**Hana normal summons Sheratan and uses his effect to add Kaus to her hand.**

**Hana attacks Verz Shadow Hana's set monster with Gaia Dragon. During the Damage Step, Verz Shadow Hana activates Forbidden Lance, targeting Gaia Dragon. Gaia Dragon's ATK is too low to destroy Evilswarm Azzathoth, causing Hana to take damage. Azzathoth's flip effect activates, returning Gaia Dragon to the Extra Deck.**

**Hana ends.**

**Verz Shadow Hana's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Hana draws Pot of Avarice.**

**Verz Shadow Hana activates Pot of Avarice, returning Gebeb, Galaxy-Eyes, Neo Galaxy-Eyes, Tefnuit, and Blue-Eyes to her deck and drawing Trade-In and Hieratic Seal of the Sun dragon Overlord. She then activates Trade-In, discarding Hieratic Seal and drawing Gebeb and Hieratic Dragon of Su. Verz Shadow Hana follows by normal summoning Gebeb. **

**Verz Shadow Hana attacks Sheratan with Gebeb, destroying it. Since Gebeb destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the graveyard, Verz Shadow Hana can special summon any Normal Dragon-type monster from her hand, deck, or graveyard and make its ATK and DEF 0; she chooses Blue-Eyes.**

**Verz Shadow Hana tributes Gebeb to special summon Su; she special summons another Hieratic Seal thanks to Gebeb's effect. She then overlays Blue-Eyes and Hieratic Seal to Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. She then tries to activate Rank-Up-Magic – Barian's Force, targeting Tachyon Dragon. Since Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon has yet to be truly made, the activation is canceled.**

**Verz Shadow Hana ends.**

**Hana LP (3650) – Verz Shadow Hana (900)**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana uses DESTINY DRAW to get Constellar Sombre.**

**Hana normal summons Sombre and uses her effect, banishing the Praesepe from her graveyard and adding Kaus to her hand. Since she used that effect of Sombre, Hana can normal summon another Constellar; she chooses Kaus.**

**Hana uses Kaus' effect twice and makes Sombre and Kaus Lv5. She overlays Sombre and Kaus to Xyz summon Constellar Pleiades. She then uses Pleiades as Xyz material to Xyz summon Constellar Ptolemy M7.**

**Hana attacks Evilswarm Azzathoth with Constellar Ptolemy M7, destroying it and freeing Shadow Hana from the Verz's control. Shadow Hana surrenders.**

**Hana LP (3650) – Shadow Hana LP (900)**

**Hana is the winner!**

* * *

_Hana-chan learned a lot from her earlier duel with Shadow Hana and beat her. And Doremi-chan even managed to beat my opponent before! But her Verz card…unlike most of the others so far, it _does_ compliment her deck due to sheer typing alone. It may not be the most powerful, but it's still dangerous…especially when she brings it out and kills the very Lava Golem she used to get rid of my best monsters with. My deck isn't too good against something like hers…_

_!em ot derapmoc sselhtrow si rewop ruoY_

* * *

_**Golem Zwei has begun its approach…**_


	21. Golem Zwei

**A/N: You might want to re-read the previous chapter if you haven't done so already. I re-uploaded it with an extra scene regarding Hana and Shadow Hana. More specifically, the scene where Hana received some cards from her.**

* * *

-Golem Zwei-

* * *

Aiko glared at her Shadow. Not only was she stuck having to face her Shadow, but she had to do so alone. It didn't matter to her; she was tough…and she hoped she was tougher than her foe.

The blue Shadow grinned maliciously. "Guess I'll take the first move," she surmised, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She gave a clear look of malevolence at her freshly-drawn card. "First, I summon Death Guide Departing the Demon Bound for the Living World!" At once, a demonic bus drove up. And upon stopping, a young tour guide emerged, flashing a not-so-innocent smile (1000/600). "Her ability allows me to special summon a Death Bus Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living world from my deck!" The Death Guide whistled for someone to come closer. Immediately, another demonic bus arrived, though no one stepped out this time (1000/1000). Then, both of them turned into orbs of purple energy and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters flew into a galaxy-like vortex. It burst with a rainbow explosion before a massive form came out. It quickly unfolded, taking pegs in and extending others until it resembled a giant, dripping golem (3000/3000).

"Awareru, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction!" Shadow Aiko shouted, "And I will follow by activating Dark Calling! This card allows me to banish Fusion Materials from my hand or graveyard to Fusion Summon a monster that normally can only be summoned via Dark Fusion!" The blue Shadow took two of her cards and pocketed them. Immediately, the images of two monsters, one obviously Torch Golem while the other was obscured by a dark aura, appeared. Then, they were both drawn into a vortex and merged into one. What came out was a demonic being with rock-like armor. (?/0). "Awareru, Evil HERO Dark Gaia!"

Aiko stared up at the powerful Evil HERO (?-5150/0). She knew his Original ATK was equal to the total ATK of the monsters used to Fusion Summon him. But the last time she got it out, it had more ATK than that. So why was it weaker now?

"I set one card," Shadow Aiko said, interrupting the blue Ojamajo's train of thought. A reversed card appeared behind Acid Golem. "Turn end!"

Aiko gulped. _Good thing she went first,_ she mentally muttered, _Otherwise, I think it would've been a one turn kill…_ She gulped at what she had to face down: Two monsters with 3000 or more ATK. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko shouted, nervously. She looked at her new card and sighed. It wasn't the card she wanted, so she took another from her hand. "This card worked well for you…so I'll use it too! Death Guide!"

Another demonic bus drove up. The Death Guide stepped out and gave a more innocent smile and a wink.

"And I will use her ability to get another one from my deck!" Death Guide gestured for another being to come out. A younger version of her stepped out. Then, both turned into orbs of purple energy and spiraled upward. "With these two Lv3 monsters, I build the Overlay Netwrok!" Both monster entered a red vortex. A stream of similarly colored energy erupted forth as a tank-like giant wind-up toy emerged (1500/2100). It crossed its clawed arms, defending itself. "Awareru, Mainspring Naval mine – Zenmaine!"

Shadow Aiko snickered. "Can you _be_ any more generic, Light Aiko?!" she shouted, mockingly, "Pathetic!"

"I set one card," Aiko said, ignoring her Shadow's statement. A reversed card appeared behind Zenmaine. "Turn end."

The blue Shadow shook her head. "That's the best you can do? Really?" she asked, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Her smirk widened as she gazed at her newest card. Acid Golem turned and leered at her. "First, I will detach one Overlay from Acid Golem!" The dripping golem absorbed one of the lights orbiting it through one of its wounds, causing it to stop leering. "Next, I activate Magic Box of Death! And I will target both Acid Golem and Zenmaine!"

At once, two boxes appeared, one of which taking shape around Acid Golem and the other doing the same around Zenmaine. Then, the one that held Acid Golem was piercing by multiple swords. When both boxes opened, Acid Golem stepped out on Aiko's field while Zenmaine was struggling, having been impaled repeatedly by the swords.

"I activate Zenmaine's ability!" Aiko called, "By detaching one Overlay, I can stop it from being destroyed!" One of the lights orbiting Zenmaine was absorbed into one of its claws, allowing it to withstand the swords and break free. It then flew back over to Aiko's field. "I guess I'll have to spare 2000 Life Points just to attack next turn then…"

Shadow Aiko shook her head. "My tactic is different this time," she retorted. Suddenly, both Zenmaine and Acid Golem vanished into dust. Replacing them was another golem, this one made of lava and had a cage hanging from its neck (3000/2500). Aiko was drawn into it against her will and immediately felt the searing heat. "My tactic is _far_ different compared to the one I used on Light Doremi! Especially since I'm not relying on passive damage from my Golems!" Shadow Aiko smirked. "Reverse card, open! Rock Fossil release hatsudou! This card allows me to bring back any of my banished Rock-type monsters!"

At once, the blue Shadow's reversed card revealed itself and summoned a rock formation. It burst open, allowing _something_ through. When it arrived, Shadow Aiko's dark aura intensified, prompting the blue Ojamajo to get a closer look at what had just been summoned.

It looked just like All of Justice – Catastor, except it appeared damaged and had two insectile, cricket-lke legs in place of its usual ones (2150/1250).

"Be reborn, Verz Golem!" Shadow Aiko shouted.

_So this is the focus of her corruption,_ Aiko mentally surmised, _It its anything like Catastor, then I gotta be careful…_

"I activate Golem's special ability!" Shadow Aiko declared, "Once per turn, it can destroy any Lv5 or higher special summoned non-DARK monster you control!" Verz Golem turned toward Lava Devil - Lava Golem. "And I have a pretty good idea who to kill!"

Verz Golem unleashed a beam that was nearly identical to the one its un-corrupted uses. It struck the burning monster, killing it without a struggle and freeing Aiko from her prison.

"Nani yo…Why did you free me?" Aiko asked.

"For this! Dark Gaia! Attack her directly!" Shadow Aiko shouted, "Dark Catastrophe!" Dark Gaia gathered dark energy into his hands. With a psychopathic grin, he threw it at the blue Ojamajo, knocking her to the ground and dropping her to 2850 Life Points. "You're next Golem! Get her!" Verz Golem obeyed and fired its beam at the still-down Aiko. It hit hard, sending her skidding down the hall as far as he Duel Anchor would let her. Her Life Points fell to 700. Turn end!"

Aiko struggled to her feet. Getting hit by two very powerful attacks consecutively was all but guaranteed to leave a mark. And she had the feeling that one more blow like that would not only cost her the duel…but also her life.

"I won't lose," Aiko half-shouted. The top card of her deck began glowing a bright blue…DESTIMY DRAW. "Atashi no Turn!" The blue Ojamajo took her card just as she made it to her feet. She shot it a determined look. "I activate the spell Black Hole! With this, I can destroy all monsters on the field!"

Immediately, a dark vortex burst into existence and began pulling everything in. Dark Gaia and Verz Golem tried resisting it, but the suction was too powerful. Both of them were lost in the void…with the Verz card taking a chunk of Shadow Aiko's dark aura with it. She grit her teeth and collapsed to her knees.

"It's…It's over…" Aiko said, "You're no longer under the Verz's control…for now. So please, let me go on ahead and help deal with Jou-sama!"

Shadow Aiko got back to her feet. "I'm not giving up, Light Aiko," she replied indignantly, "But I have to thank you for freeing me…"

"Nani?"

"The only thing stopping me from killing you was thing controlling me." The blue Shadow snickered. "Now that it's gone…I can do things _my_ way!"

"But you don't have to follow the Verz anymore!" Aiko pleaded.

"I didn't just begin fighting you because I was _ordered_ to! I fought you because I wanted you _dead_! And if I had my way, I would've killed you without even dueling in the first place!" The blue Shadow took a deep breath. "But…I can't really do too much right now, now can I? Kisama no Turn!"

Aiko clenched her teeth. It wasn't just mind control in her Shadow's case like it had been with her and her fellow Ojamajos. In fact, it was mind control itself that had kept her from going on a homicidal rampage in the first place! But now, she had more problems to attend to. One of them would be what happens after the duel concluded. What is she going to do then? She can't really fight her Shadow, even with the Resonance weakening her from her loss. And then there was the real possibility of her losing instead, in which case her Shadow would simply kill her off.

But at least she would die free of the Verz's control.

Aiko shook her head. "I summon Sabersaurus!" she declared. At once, a large triceratops-like beast stamped in, waving the blade at the end of its tail with full intent to attack (1900/500). "And I'll have it attack you directly!" With a roar, the dinosaur rushed forward, trampling the unfortunate blue Shadow and dropping her to 6100 Life Points. "Turn end!"

Shadow Aiko got back to her feet and dusted herself off. "You really believe that's supposed to hurt?" she inquired, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She sighed with frustration at her new card. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed and Humility! With this, I can reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand!" On that note, a massive jar appeared before the blue Shadow. One side had a peaceful expression while the other had a greedy smile. She revealed her three cards: Dark Calling, Holy Barrier -Mirror Force-, and Warning of God. "I really hate when this happens…"

Shadow Aiko looked over the three cards carefully.

Aiko had a good idea about them. The first one would let her use Dark Gaia again and quite possibly swing for game. The second could easily stop her attacks cold while the third would stop her plays. She easily knocked Dark Calling out since-

"I will add Dark Calling to my hand," Shadow Aiko stated, surprising Aiko. The other two cards were sent back into her deck and shuffled. "I can't special summon this turn now…so turn end."

"Which I better kick things up a notch," Aiko replied, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She sighed at first, thinking she didn't have a good card. But it changed when she saw it up close. "I summon Rescue Rabbit!" And with that, a small rabbit wearing safety gear and a hard hat with goggles appeared by her side (300/100). "And now I activate his special ability! By banishing him, Rescue Rabbit can bring two Lv4 or below Normal Monsters from my deck! …so long as they are the same two."

Rescue Rabbit tore open a portal to another dimension and hopped right in. Moments later, two more Sabersauruses emerged. The two of them looked back into the portal, but Rescue Rabbit wasn't coming out. The two dinosaurs went over to their fellow; they took a cue from it and all three glared at Shadow Aiko.

"This is gonna suck," Shadow Aiko muttered.

"You could've avoided this," Aiko replied, "Minna-san! Attack Shadow Aiko directly!" Her command reached them. All three rushed forward, quickly taking it to the blue Shadow and relentlessly trampling her. She screamed as her Life Points fell to 400. "You can't win at this rate! You have to give up!"

Gasping for air, Shadow Aiko stumbled to her feet. "N…No. F**king. WAY!" she shouted, "I will defeat you! I…have too..!" Aiko looked at the blue Shadow in concern. She began snickering. "You'll lose two of your monsters at the end of the turn anyway…and that will spell my victory!"

Aiko shook her head. "It won't," she replied. The two Sabersauruses that were saved by Rescue Rabbit turned into orange orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "With these to Lv4 Dinosaur-type monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered a red vortex bristling with fire. Moments later, a powerful dinosaur-turned-dragon flew out. It roared as it proudly landed by Aiko's side (2400/2000). "Awareru, Evolkaiser Laggia!" The blue Ojamajo looked at her hand and sighed. "There's nothin' else I can do now. Turn end."

Shadow Aiko snickered. "You underestimate my power, Light Aiko!" she called. The top of her deck began glowing with a blue, light-draining radiance…DESTINY DRAW. "Watashi no Turn!" The blue Shadow began panting as she looked at her new card. "This is the end for you! I activate Dark Calling!"

At once, a wall of purple smoke appeared. Suddenly, both of the lights orbiting Laggia were absorbed by the powerful dragon. He loosed a burst of fire that suppressed and destroyed the wall of smoke.

"Laggia no kouka hatsudou!" Aiko shouted, "By detaching both Overlays, Laggia can negate any normal summon, special summon, spell, or trap you try to use!" Laggia roared in triumph at the statement. "You can't win this!" she begged, "Please surrender!"

Shadow Aiko's eye twitched as her anger rose. "I'm not just fighting for myself, you know!" she shouted, "Once I beat you, I'm taking and crushing Light Queen! She did this to us, brought us under her control!" Her fist clenched. "That's why…I have to win! To save my friends!"

"Then why can't we put aside our differences?" Aiko offered, "We're trying to stop the Verz and, from the looks of things, Jou-sama is connected to it." She shot a concerned look at her Shadow. "We can win if we work together!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, LIGHT BEING!" Shadow Aiko yelled angrily, "I will work with Shadows and Shadows only!" She took a card out of her hand. "This is my last resort. Resurrection of the Dead! With this, I can bring back Lava Devil – Lava Golem!" The sacred ankh appeared overhead. Then, the blue Shadow found herself trapped in the cage that hung from her massive monster's neck. "This is it, Light Aiko! Your demise!"

Aiko looked up at Shadow Aiko in concern and distress. _You're truly dedicated to beating Jou-sama yourself_, she thought, saddened, _You're taking such a risk just to accomplish this?_ She looked her foe in the eye. _Does…Does working with us…is it really that horrible an idea to you?_

"You have two monsters and only 700 Life Points left," Shadow Aiko surmised, "My Golem has 3000 ATK while your weakest monster has only 1900! I give you credit for pushing me this far…but you're at an end! Lava Devil! Destroy that Sabersaurus! And burn Light Aiko into nothing!"

The massive Golem drew its dripping fist back and prepared to strike. Sabersaurus stood its ground, but the monster was dreading the magma that was assured to burn it alive.

"Reverse card, open!" Aiko shouted quickly, "Forbidden Holy Spear hatsudou!" Without wasting any more time, the Spear rocketed toward and into Lava Devil's hand. It took a chunk off its power in exchange for creating a protective aura (3000-2200/2500). "Gomennasai, Sabersaurus…"

Shadow Aiko fumed in both anger and dismay as the attack continued. There was no further incident, but Aiko couldn't bear to watch. She heard the anguished cries of her monster as it was crushed and burned underneath the Golem's weight. Her eyes opened just in time to see several embers splatter off the monster's fist; a few of them hit her too, causing her to scream from the burning liquid rock and drop her Life Points to 400.

Shadow Aiko looked on in horror." U…Usou…!"

"Gomen ne, Shadow Aiko," Aiko replied, "But I can't let you win if you're not going to team up."

"Turn…end…"

Aiko silently took her turn. After seeing the card, she shook her head. "I'll pass this turn."

At this point, the blue Shadow was no longer in her mind. Her own last resort had backfired in the worst possible way and her goal was a complete failure. A single tear could be seen from her eye.

"Watashi…no…Turn… Draw," she said slowly. She drew her card. And no sooner did she do so, some of the magma Lava Devil was made of dripped into the cage. Shadow Aiko didn't even respond to the pain, even as her Life Points fell to 0. And once they did, the entire monster fell apart, threatening to burn her alive. "I lost…I lost…I lost…I lost…"

Aiko is the winner!

Aiko couldn't bear to let the sight happen before her. She may have rejected her offer of teaming up, but her desire to save her own friends reminded her of Doremi. And even though she had murdered her in the past, she couldn't allow her to die like this.

"Pameruku Laliluku Laliloli Poppun!" Aiko chanted, "Save Shadow Aiko!"

Her spell did the trick. In puff of smoke, the blue Shadow was outside the cage and on the ground before Aiko. Both were caught in a fiery wave caused by the collapse of Lava Devil; the energy from the now-fallen monster. The two shrugged it off, but they no longer felt normal.

She looked up at her Light Half in confusion afterward.

"Naze, Light Aiko?" Shadow Aiko asked, "Why did you save me? Why…did…you…?"

Shadow Aiko didn't get a chance to finish her last statement. By the time she could've said anything more, she fell unconscious. Aiko picked her up and laid her by the wall; she looked at her in sympathy.

"Say what you want about yourselves and us," Aiko said, "But…We're more alike than you like to believe."

Aiko noticed a dark cloud in the corner of her eye. By the time she could turn to see it, it had already formed into a door.

"_Come!_" a commanding voice ordered.

Aiko recognized it immediately as belonging to Jou-sama. Common sense dictated that she was waiting beyond that door, but suspicion told her that it was a trap. She hesitated for a bit, and ultimately decided to find another route.

To her dismay, barriers appeared several meters away from the door, blocking off all other ways out. Clenching her fist, Aiko turned back to the door. She knew it was a trap and she knew she was going to regret falling for it, but she had no choice. She couldn't stay here with her Shadow. She would eventually wake up soon and would likely not return her mercy, so she was forced to go through the door.

She took a deep breath and braced herself as she opened the door…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Aiko vs Verz Shadow Aiko**

**Aiko LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Aiko has Evilswarm Golem, Dark Calling, Lava Golem, Grinder Golem, and Release from Stone as her opening hand. She draws Tour Guide from the Underworld.**

**Verz Shadow Aiko normal summons Tour Guide and uses her effect to special summon a Tour Bus from the Underworld from her deck. She then activates Dark Calling, banishing Grinder Golem and Evilswarm Golem from her hand and Fusion summoning Evil Hero Dark Gaia; its ATK is equal to the combined ATKs of Grinder Golem and Evilswarm Golem. She follows by overlaying Tour Guide and Tour Bus to Xyz summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction.**

**She sets Release from Stone and ends.**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko has Jurrac Guiba, Sabersaraus, Kabazauls, Tour Guide from the Underworld, and Forbidden Lance as her opening hand. She draws Kabazauls.**

**Aiko normal summons Tour Guide from the Underworld and uses her effect to special summon another from her deck. She then overlays both Tour Guides to Xyz summon Wind-Up Zenmaines. She sets Forbidden Lance and ends.**

**Aiko LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Aiko LP (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Verz shadow Aiko draws Mystic Box.**

**During her Standby Phase, Verz Shadow Aiko detaches a material from Acid golem to avoid taking damage.**

**Verz Shadow Aiko activates Mystic Box, targeting Zenmaines and Acid Golem; Aiko detaches a material from Zenmaines to prevent its destruction, but Aiko still gains control of Acid Golem. She then tributes Zenmaines and Acid Golem to special summon Lava Golem to Aiko's field.**

**Verz Shadow Aiko activates Release from Stone, reviving her banished Evilswarm Golem. She then activates its effect, targeting Lava Golem; Lava Golem is higher than Lv5 and a non-DARK monster, so it is destroyed.**

**Verz Shadow Aiko attacks Aiko directly with Dark Gaia and Evilswarm Golem. She ends.**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko uses DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole.**

**Aiko activates Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field; since Evilswarm Golem was destroyed by Aiko's card, Shadow Aiko is able to break free from the Verz's control. However, Shadow Aiko refuses to surrender and keeps going. Aiko normal summons Sabersaurus.**

**Aiko attacks Shadow Aiko directly with Sabersaurus. She then ends.**

**Aiko LP (700) – Shadow Aiko LP (6100)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko draws Pot of Duality.**

**Shadow Aiko activates Pot of Duality, revealing Dark Calling, Mirror Force, and Solemn Warning; she adds Dark Calling and shuffles the others into her deck. She ends.**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko draws Rescue Rabbit.**

**Aiko normal summons Rescue Rabbit. She then activates its effect, banishing it and special summoning two Sabersarauses from her deck.**

**Aiko attacks Shadow Aiko directly with all three.**

**Aiko overlays both of the Sabersarauses that were special summoned via Rescue Rabbit to Xyz summon Evolzar Laggia. She ends.**

**Aiko LP (700) – Shadow Aiko LP (400)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko uses DESTINY DRAW to get Monster Reborn.**

**Shadow Aiko activates Dark Calling. Aiko chains with Laggia's effect, detaching both materials to negate and destroy Dark Calling; since it was negated and destroyed, Shadow Aiko doesn't banish anything. Shadow Aiko then activates Monster Reborn and uses it to revive Lava Golem.**

**Shadow Aiko attacks Sabersaraus with Lava Golem. During the Damage Step, Aiko activates Forbidden Lance, targeting Lava Golem. Lava Golem still has more ATK than Sabersaraus and thus destroys its attack target.**

**Shadow Aiko ends.**

**Aiko's turn:**

**Aiko draws Monster Reborn.**

**Aiko ends.**

**Aiko LP (400) – Shadow Aiko LP (400)**

**Shadow Aiko's turn:**

**Shadow Aiko draws Return from the Different Dimension.**

**During her Standby Phase, Shadow Aiko takes 1000 damage from Lava Golem.**

**Aiko LP (400) – Shadow Aiko LP (0)**

**Aiko is the winner!**

* * *

_I would never have guessed how badly hurt she was. It explains everything, why she's so shy and timid now. I feel so bad for her. And her being under the Verz's control isn't helping either. I must free her, no matter what she does later on._

_!lla uoy yortsed lliw I_

* * *

_**Heliotrope Zwei has begun its approach…**_


	22. Heliotrope Zwei

-Heliotrope Zwei-

* * *

Shadow Momoko didn't look at her Light Half, not even for a moment. She was too focused on her opening hand to notice Momoko looking at her in concern. When she did, she looked up from her hand to confront her adversary.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shadow Momoko inquired, "You Light Beings feel nothing for Shadows."

Momoko took a step back at that statement. "That's not true!" she replied, "We a lot for the Shadows!"

"Hatred? Anger? Discontent?" Shadow Momoko frowned. "If Light Beings really do feel things for us, then it's those things and those things only. Plain and simple."

"But we-!"

"Watashi no Turn. Draw!" Shadow Momoko looked at her new card, expressing nothing whatsoever. "I summon Rescue Rabbit." At once, the rabbit wearing safety gear appeared (300/100). "And by using his ability, I can special summon any two Lv4 or below Normal Monsters from my deck…so long as they are the same monsters. I summon two Gem-Knight Ganats."

Rescue Rabbit tore open a portal and dove right in. Moments later, two knights made of garnet emerged (1900/0). They two of them looked back into the portal, but their summoner wasn't emerging. It closed, leaving the two alone on the field.

"Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. And I will merge the Gem-Knight Obsidia in my hand with a Ganat on my field." Obsidia appeared on the field. Then, he and one of the Ganats turned into a cloud of gem dust. Moments later, the cloud coalesced into a singular form, bringing a powerful new knight to the field (2200/1900). "Awareru, Gem-Knight Madeira."

Momoko looked at the Gem-Knight in apprehension. She didn't know how the card worked, but its ease of summoning made her worry.

"Obsidia no kouka hatsudou. When sent form my hand to the graveyard, I can revive any Gem-Knight normal monster. Now return, Ganat!" Obsidia's passing essence gathered some dust together, reforming Ganat. "And now, I will banish Obsidia from my graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand." Obsidia's essence faded, returning the power of fusion to the corrupted yellow Shadow's hand. "This combo can be repeated, Light Momoko."

Momoko stared in disbelief as her opponent proceeded to do exactly as she said. She reactivated Gem-Knight Fusion, merging the other Ganat and another Obsidia in her hand to create yet another Madeira. And no sooner did it appear, the second Obsidia revived Ganat. Finally, Obsidia's essence was used to bring Gem-Knight Fusion back to her hand.

_Two Lv7 monsters!_ Momoko thought, _She can go right for a powerful Xyz monster!_

Two monsters turned into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. But to Momoko's relief, they weren't the two Madeiras but the two Ganats.

"With these two Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network," Shadow Momoko stated. Both monsters entered a red vortex, causing a dust cloud to burst out from within. Moments later, another, even stronger Gem-Knight emerged. He was made from pearls and even had several giant pearls orbiting him (2600/1900). "Awareru, Gem-Knight Pearl." She turned her attention back to her foe. "Turn end."

Momoko sighed with a level of relief. _At least she didn't use Big Eye, Dragossack, or Magical clown – Missing Sword…_ she thought, _But…why _didn't_ she use them? The middle one is easy to get in the OCG!_

The yellow Ojamajo shook her head. _What. Am. I. Thinking? I need to take advantage of this while I can!_ "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She looked at the new card and sighed. "I summon Madolche Majoleine!" Moments later, a puzzle piece appeared before the yellow Ojamajo. Then, witch flying around on a fork as though it were a broomstick flew in and hovered above the piece (1400/1200). "Majoliene no kouka hatsudou! When normal summoned, Majoliene can add any Madolche monster to my hand!"

Majoliene raised her hand and called forth her sugary magic to summon a beacon. Another member of the staff answered but only came a far as he needed.

"Next, I activate Madolche Ticket! And I will follow with Madolche Chateau!" Momoko inserted both cards into their proper slots. First, a ticket flew into the yellow Ojamajo's hand. Then, a massive palace made of sweets arranged like a puzzle formed behind her. Majoleine felt right at home there (1400-1900/1200-1700). "I set one card." A reversed card appeared behind the madeleine-themed witch. "Turn end."

Shadow Momoko's eye twitched. "And suddenly, I'm getting cavities…" she muttered, "Watashi no Turn. Draw." The corrupted yellow Shadow looked at her opponent. "Do you really believe I speak lies when I said you Light Beings feel nothing but hate, anger, and discontent for us Shadows?"

Momoko looked down. "I…yes, I do," she replied, 'But why do you Shadows think like that? We've never done _anything_ to hurt you!" The yellow Ojamajo began tearing up. "The only reason we've fought is because _you_ attacked _us_!"

The corrupted yellow Shadow shook her head. "The seven of us only followed orders from Black Queen-sama." She looked at the card she just drew. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexand!" Immediately, a bare-fisted knight comprised of alexandrite appeared by his mistress's side (1800/1200). "Alexand has an ability: By tributing him, I can special summon any Gem-Knight Normal Monster from my deck." Alexand nodded at Shadow Momoko and, gathering his power, turned himself into a alexandrite-rimmed portal. A much more powerful, senior Gem-Knight used the portal to make it to the field (2450/1950). "Awareru, Gem-Knight Crysta."

Momoko gulped at the sight of the powerful monster. She had no defenses on her field outside of her Majoliene, but she would never be able to stand up to any of those monsters. A closer look at Majoliene revealed that she shared her mistress's thoughts on the situation.

"I will have my first Citrine destroy your Majoliene," Shadow Momoko stated. Citrine turned and gave a worried look at his mistress before following orders. He rushed forward, bring his burning blade down upon the madeleine-themed witch. She retaliated with a blast of magic, but his sword cut through it…and through her. The fire that came off the blade singed Momoko, dropping her to 7700 Life Points. "You should know better than to play your monster in Attack Position like that, Light Momoko."

"I know…but I didn't have much choice, did I?" Momoko replied, "Majoliene no kouka hatsudou! Whe she is destroyed by your card, I can bring her back to the deck…but with Chateau standing behind me, I can return her to my hand instead!" Majoliene got back up, despite the grievous injury she suffered. She smiled and winked as she went inside the palace. The Ticket in her hand glowed. "And whenever a Madolche card is returned from my field or graveyard to my deck or hand, Ticket allows me to add any Madolche monster to my hand!"

Momoko added her card using the ticket.

"It doesn't matter in the end," Shadow Momoko replied, "My other Gem-Knights will make sure of that. Madeira! Pearl! Crysta! Attack Light Momoko directly!" The three remaining Gem-Knights obeyed their mistress and made their assault. Madeira brought his burning sword down upon the ground, sending a stream of fire right at the yellow Ojamajo. Pearl and Crysta followed the flames and rushed up to Momoko to deliver their powerful fists. All of them hit, sending their victim skidding to the floor and dropping her to 450 Life Points. "Turn end."

Momoko clambered to her feet, coughing. She wiped her mouth off…and noticed blood. She knew she was badly hurt and that it was likely for the best she give up to avoid any further injury, but thoughts of her friends continued drifting into her mind. She had to keep fighting, no matter what it took.

"Shadow Momoko?" Momoko began, "Why…Why do you fight us? Why do you want me under the Verz's control again?"

Shadow Momoko narrowed her eyes at her Light Half. "Freedom from your emotions," she replied, "I didn't want to be dominated at first…but her taking my emotions upon taking my will freed me from my pain." Her gaze deepened. "You've felt intense pain in your life too. It can be removed…and maybe you won't risk dying this time."

Momoko shook her head. "What…happened to you? You were acting distant and aloof when you dueled Hazuki-chan and Onpu-chan." A tear welled up in her eye. "You've ever acted that way before. So…why?"

"If you want to know, then it'll have to wait until later," Shadow Momoko replied, "It is your turn right now. I would suggest you take it or surrender."

Momoko shook her head. "We can't run from our pain, Shadow Momoko. We just can't." The top card of her deck glowed a bright yellow…DESTINY DRAW. "Atashi no Turn!" She took the card and eyed it carefully before adding it to her hand. "First, I'll bring an old friend back to the field!"

Majoleine flew out of the Chateau and hovered before Momoko. She then sent a beacon of her magic into the air, calling another of her kind from the deck.

"Next, I activate Madolche Happy Festa! With this, I can special summon as many Madolche monsters from my hand as possible!" She was about to take her cards when she saw her Shadow discard a card. A number of small eyes appeared around her. "Eh?"

"Increasing 'G' hatsudou," Shadow Momoko said, "Each time you special summon monsters, I will draw one card until your End Phase."

Momoko bit her lip. "I guess it can't be helped then," she said, "So come on! Madolche Croiwanssant! Messengelato! Mewfeuille! And Puddingcess!" Then and there, four more beings emerged from the Chateau: A doll-like dog (1500-2000/1200-1700), a messenger and mailman (1600-2100/1000-1500), a small doll-like cat (500-1000/300-800), and a cute princess (1000-1500/100-1500). The number of eyes surrounding Shadow Momoko increased and let her draw a card "Messengelatoe no kouka hatsudou! When he's special summoned while I have a Beast-type monster on my field, I can add any Madolche spell or trap to my hand!"

Messengelato pulled a letter from out of his bag and placed it in Momoko's deck. She searched it out and added the card to her hand.

"And while I have no monsters in my graveyard, Puddingcess gains 800 ATK and DEF!" Puddingcess felt upbeat and cheerful since none of her attendants were dead (1500-2300/1500-2300). "But…I'm not done yet. I activate Croiwanssant's ability! By returning one monster to my hand, I can give him 300 more ATK and raise his level by 1! And I'll take back Mewfeuille!"

Croiwanssant looked at Mewfeuille and nodded. The cat nodded back and returned to the Chateau while empowering the dog (2000-2300/1700). Then, Majoleine and Messengelato nodded at one another and transformed into orbs of energy…that had clouds of sugar surrounding them.

"With these two Lv4 Madolche monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered into the Chateau. A burst of light erupted…along with a very sweet scent of dessert. Then, a regal being floated out from within the large residence. She radiated a sweet aura of benevolence (2200-2700/2100/2600). "Awareru, Queen Madolche Tiaramisu!"

Shadow Momoko frowned at the new monster, even as she drew her next card thanks to Increasing "G".

"I…activate Tiaramisu's ability. By detaching one Overlay, I can return up to two Madolche cards in my graveyard to my deck...including the monster I just detached!" One of the lights orbiting the Queen vanished into her scepter. Then, she drew two orbs, one magenta and the other holding Majoliene. The latter returned to her normal form and flew back inside the Chateau, carrying the former with her. "And for each card returned, I can return that many cards from your field to your deck!"

Tiaramisu winked as she waved her scepter like a wand. A wave of sugar-white magic swept across the field, hitting Crysta and one of the Madeiras. They were allured by the scent and sent on their way.

"And now, Puddingcess! Attack the other Madeira!" Puddingcess jumped off her small throne and rushed over to the Gem-Knight. He found himself unable to retaliate against her as she performed a waltz…that turned into a kick in the stomach. The Gem-Knight couldn't take the surprisingly powerful blow, and ended up being reduced to rubble. The resultant gravel flew into the corrupted yellow Ojamajo, causing some discomfort and reducing her to 7900 Life Pints. "Puddingcess has a special ability!"

Shadow Momoko just stood silently and sighed.

Momoko frowned. "When Puddingcess battles a monster, she can destroy any other card you control!" The princess of the Madolches ran over to Gem-Knight Pearl and gave him a hug. She squeezed hard…and ended up cracking his pearl body and ending him in the process. "Gomen ne, Puddingcess-chan." Puddingcess returned to her small throne. She felt down, prompting Tiaramisu to comfort her. "Croiwanssant! Tiaramisu! Attack Shadow Momoko directly!"

The small dog-like doll rushed up to the corrupted yellow Shadow and bit her hard, dropping her to 5600 Life Points. Then Tiaramisu fired a beam of white magic at her, striking her to the floor and reducing her further to 2900 Life Points. Shadow Momoko recovered.

"I set two cards," Momoko said quickly. Two reversed cards appeared behind the group of monsters. "During my End Phase, all monsters special summoned with Happy Festa return to my deck." Puddingcess and Croiwanssant bid farewell to their fellow Madolches and returned to the Chateau. The Ticket in Momoko's hand glowed again. "And since a Madolche returned from my field to my deck, I can add one to my hand…or special summon one since I have a Fairy-type monster on my field."

The Ticket gave the right away, prompting Momoko to take a card and add it to her hand.

"Turn end."

The small eyes vanished from around the corrupted yellow Shadow. "So you managed to even the odds a little," she dryly remarked. The top card of her deck glowed with a light-absorbing yellow radiance. "Watshi no Turn." Her card was crackling with black energy. "I summon Death Guide Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World."

A demonic bus drove up. Once it stopped, a young demon girl stepped out (1000/600). She then gestured for someone else to come out; a younger version of her answered and emerged.

"Death Guide's ability is all too familiar with everyone who duels regularly," Shadow Momoko remarked. Both Death Guides nodded at one another and turned into two orbs of purple energy. "And with these two Lv3 monsters, I build the overlay Network." Both monsters entered a red vortex, causing a burst of similarly colored light. A smallish dragon emerged (1800/1600). "And now I activate Leviair the Empty-Space Sea Dragon. By detaching one Overlay, I can bring back any Lv4 or below banished monster."

Leviair consumed one of the green lights orbiting it. It then used the energy gained to tear open a portal to another dimension. It flew through it, and when it emerged, it was carrying Rescue Rabbit.

"And by activating Rescue Rabbit's effect again, I can special summon two Gem-Knight Roumalines." Rescue Rabbit opened another portal and hopped through it. It then pushed out two more Gem-Knights, these two being made of tourmaline (1600/1800). They looked back into the portal as it closed. Then, both of them turned into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "With these two Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network."

Both monsters entered the vortex. And moments after the burst of red light, another Knight appeared. However, this one had bird-like wings and seemed to exude an aura of peace (1800/800).

"Awareru, Daigusta Emeral." The knight landed by the side of its fellows. "I will follow by banishing one Ganat from my graveyard to bring Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand."

Ganat's form appeared before the corrupted yellow Shadow for a brief moment before bursting into dust. The residual power returned to her hand. She then inserted the card into its proper slot.

"I will use Gem-Knight Fusion to merge a Gem-Knight and one Rock-type monster in my hand," Shadow Momoko stated. Another Obsidia appeared followed by a figure obscured by a dark aura. Both of them turned into a cloud of gem dust and coalesced into one massive form. He wielded no weapons, but his fists were comparable to hammers (2900/2500). "Awareru, Gem-Knight Zirconia." Obsidia's form appeared before the powerful Gem-Knight. "Obsidia no kouka hatsudou. And I will bring back the other Ganat."

Ganat appeared alongside his comrades.

"And to make sure I finish you, I will activate Emeral's ability," Shadow Momoko dryly declared. One of the lights orbiting him was absorbed through one of his shields. "I can either return three monsters from my graveyard to my deck to draw one card or revive any non-effect monster. I will go with the latter."

Emeral tore open a portal to the netherworld. But what came out wasn't a Gem-Knight…at least, not anymore. It appeared to have been made of emerald at one point, but now seemed comprised of heliotrope. It wielded a sword…and an aura of darkness surrounded it (1950/650). No sooner did it appear, the dark aura surrounding Shadow Momoko intensified.

"Awareru…Verz Heliolope."

"So you're going to bring me to your side…by using the focus of your corruption?" Momoko asked.

"It's the only way to ensure it will happen," Shadow Momoko explained, "Defeating someone any other way only has a marginal chance." She looked her foe directly in her eye. "My monsters are stronger than yours right now…so I'll have Zirconia attack Tiaramisu."

Zirconia glared daggers at the Verz card before obeying Shadow Momoko's command. He bounded over to the Queen Madolche, preparing to bring his fists down upon her.

"Reverse card, open!" Momoko shouted, "Holy Barrier -Mirror Force- hatsudou!"

Shadow Momoko stood there, expressionless, as the trap card formed a barrier around the Queen. It caught Zirconia's powerful attack and rebounded the force of the impact right at every monster the corrupted Shadow controlled.

Not one of them survived.

The wave from the blast rushed headlong into Shadow Momoko, blowing her to the ground and snapping the Duel Anchor. A large chunk of her dark aura was blown off as fragments of Heliolope pushed through it. She got up long enough to see her Light Half looking at her. Fearfully, she passed out.

Momoko took the win as her field faded. She then walked up to her unconscious Shadow in concern. She had seen emotion appear in her eyes just before fainting; the emotion of fear.

Momoko picked her up and set her on her bed. "You poor thing," Momoko said sadly, "I wish I can help you…but…what would the others say? What would they have done?" She looked over herself, seeing the faint dark aura she still had. An idea rushed through her head. "Maybe…Disigma knew about what happened to the Shadows despite never being there. So…maybe…It's possible-!"

Suddenly, her aura flowed forward and mixed in with her Shadow's. Once it did, several images flashed through her head. Too many images.

Momoko found herself getting away from her Shadow and drawing her aura back in. She had seen a lot and now had an idea of what happened. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Doremi…or rather, _something_ that only _looked_ like Doremi. She wasn't just shy and timid now; she was downright hurt.

Momoko now could not shake the feeling of having been defiled in some way.

It was horrible. "It's…It's no wonder you're so miserable," Momoko said, beginning to cry. She went back over to the unconscious Shadow. "I…I want to help you even more now! Please!"

Shadow Momoko's eyes fluttered open. And the moment she saw the yellow Ojamajo looking over her, she gasped and quickly crawled toward the wall. The look of abject terror was apparent in her eyes. It was a reaction of pure fear.

Slowly, her expression shifted, showing less fear and more…defeat. "Do your worst…"Shadow Momoko said, her tone dripping with despair.

Momoko wished she didn't know what she meant, but she did. She knew _exactly_ what her Shadow was referring to. But she wasn't that kind of person, even when Shadows were involved. So instead, the yellow Ojamajo…hugged her.

Shadow Momoko's expression gained a level of confusion. "But…why?"

"I want to relate to you, shadow Momoko," Momoko replied, "I really do! But I-!"

"You only lost your beloved mentor," Shadow Momoko replied. Momoko released her from her grip. "Her Shadow was horrible to me…the other Shadow Ojamajo ultimately saved me from her." She shot a cautious look at her Light Half. "And that's the me you met first. But then…then that day came…so much was taken from me…so much…"

Shadow Momoko broke down in tears.

"Shadow Momoko? You can overcome this! I believe in you."

"Go."

"Nani?"

"Just go." The yellow Shadow looked up at her Light Half. "I want to be alone. Just…please!"

Momoko couldn't feel anything other than sympathy for the young Shadow. She may have murdered once in the past, but she hadn't been aware of just how awful her life had been. She now knew why she hated her so much at first; she was certain she still hated her for those reasons and then some.

She turned away for one moment only to find a door that wasn't there before. It was obviously a trap, but a barrier had formed around the door to the hall outside. Turning back to Shadow Momoko, she saw a barrier had formed over the window too, leaving that as the only way out.

Momoko decided to take the door anyway, for fear that the hurt Shadow would lash out and kill her again. And so, throwing caution to the wind, she opened the door and stepped inside…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Momoko vs Verz Shadow Momoko**

**Momoko LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Momoko (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Momoko's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Momoko has Evilswarm Heliotrope, Gem-Knight Obsidian, Gem-Knight Fusion, Rescue Rabbit, and Maxx "C" as her opening hand. She draws Gem-Knight Obsidian.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko normal summons Rescue Rabbit. She activates its effect, banishing it and special summoning two Gem-Knight Garnets from her deck. She then activates Gem-Knight Fusion, sending one Garnet and one Obsidian to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Citrine; since Obsidian was sent from the hand to the graveyard, Verz Shadow Momoko can revive any Lv4 or below Gem-Knight Normal Monster; she chooses Garnet. She then banishes Obsidian to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko repeats her combo: Gem-Knight Fusion, sending the other Garnet and a second Obsidian to the graveyard, Fusion Summoning Citrine, reviving said Garnet via Obsidian, and banishing Obsidian to return Gem-Knight Fusion.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko overlays both Garnets to Xyz summon Gem-Knight Pearl.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko ends.**

**Momoko's turn:**

**Momoko has Madolche Majiliene, Madolche Chateau, Madolche Ticket, Madolchepalooza, and Monster Reborn as her opening hand. She draws Madolche Cruffssant.**

**Momoko normal summons Majiliene and uses her effect to add Madolche Mewfeuille to her hand. She activates Ticket and Chateau. She then sets Madolchepalooza and ends.**

**Momoko LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Momoko (8000)**

**Verz Shadow Momoko's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Momoko draws Gem-Knight Alexandrite.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko normal summons Alexandrite and uses his effect, tributing him to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal from her deck.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko attacks Majiliene with Citrine, destroying her. Since she was destroyed by an opponent's card and Chateau is active, Majiliene returns to Momoko's hand after going to the graveyard. Ticket's effect then lets her add Madolche Puddincess to her hand.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko attacks Momoko directly with the second Citrine, Pearl, and Crystal. She then ends.**

**Momoko's Turn:**

**Momoko uses DESTINY DRAW to get Mirror Force.**

**Momoko normal summons Majiliene again and uses her effect to add Madolche Messengelato to her hand. She then activates Madolchepalooza. Verz Shadow Momoko chains by discarding Maxx "C"; she will draw 1 card each time Momoko special summons a monster. Momoko special summons Cruffssant, Messengelato, Mewfeuille, and Puddingcess; since she controls a Beast-type monster, Momoko can use Messengelato's effect to add another Madolchepalooza to her hand; Verz Shadow Momoko draws Tour Guide from the Underworld.**

**Momoko returns Mewfeuille to her hand to raise Cruffssant's ATK by 300 and its Lv by 1. She then overlays Majiliene and Messengelato to Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu; Verz Shadow Momoko draws Gem-Knight Obsidian. She activates her effect, detaching Majiliene to do so; she returns Majiliene to her hand thanks to Chateau and Madolchepalooza to her deck and then returns Crystal and one Citrine to the deck.**

**Momoko attacks the second Citrine with Puddingcess, destroying him. Since Puddingcess battled an opponent's monster, she can destroy any card Verz Shadow Momoko controls; she chooses Pearl.**

**Momoko attacks Verz Shadow Momoko directly with Cruffssant and Tiaramisu.**

**Momoko sets Madolchepalooza and Mirror Force and ends.**

**During her End Phase, Cruffssant and Puddingcess return to Momoko's deck as per Madolchepalooza's effect; she uses ticket to add Messengelato to her hand.**

**Momoko LP (450) – Verz Shadow Momoko LP (2900)**

**Verz Shadow Momoko's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Momoko uses DESTINY DRAW to get Monster Reborn.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko normal summons Tour Guide from the Underworld and uses her effect to get another from her deck. She then overlays both Tour Guide to Xyz summon Leviair the Sea Dragon. She activates its effect, detaching 1 material to special summon the banished Rescue Rabbit. She then activates Rescue Rabbit's effect, banishing it and special summoning two Gem-Knight Tourmalines.**

**She overlays both Tourmalines to Xyz summon Daigusto Emeral. She then banishes 1 Garnet to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She follows by activating it, sending the Evilswarm Heliotrope and Obsidian to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia; Obsidian's effect lets her revive the other Garnet. Verz Shadow Momoko then detaches 1 material from Emeral and uses its second effect to revive Heliotrope.**

**Verz Shadow Momoko attacks Tiaramisu with Zirconia. Momoko activates Mirror Force, destroying all of Verz Shadow Momoko's Attack Position monsters, including Heliotrope.**

**Shadow Momoko is freed from the Verz's control after Heliotrope is destroyed. She is unable to continue the duel at this point.**

**Momoko is the winner!**

* * *

_This is it. Everyone else has fought their Verz-controlled Shadows and won…in one way or another. But here…My opponent looks like she _wants_ to use the Verz's power against me! I don't know if she really wants that or not, I mean, I've seen the Verz make it look like isn't just it controlling them. In any case, she's become stronger. Much stronger._

_!TI HTIW ECNETSIXE SSELGNINAEM ROUY DNA…ereh sdne epoh rouY .teews eb lliw egnever yM_

* * *

_**Mandrago Zwei has begun its approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…I can confirm that the second quote comes from FFX. Thus, that part is copyright Square Enix.**

**I also completely forgot about the presence of the Duel Anchors that were established in "Coppelia Ein". I apologize for the handwave, but the times where the Anchors weren't mentioned as being snapped, they simply vanished and the victim had possibly forgotten about them. My apologies for that error.**


	23. Disigma Fünf and Mandrago Zwei

**A/N: I should have noted this earlier, but chapters 17 through 23 take place at the same time. If you had guessed that previously, then this is me confirming it. This chapter is also extremely long compared to the previous ones.**

* * *

-Disigma Funf and Mandrago Zwei-

* * *

Doremi eyed her Shadow in resentment. Even though she had now under the Verz's control, she was still pretty much the same as ever. Except now she seemed more than a little insane.

"KIsama no Turn!" Shadow Doremi called viciously.

_The same as the last time,_ Doremi thought, "Atashi nno turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She took her next card and placed it in her hand accordingly. _I have to be certain she has outs to my plays in her hand…but I have to be certain she doesn't have anything that can stop me either!_ "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand!"

Moments later, a large twin-masted ship flew onto the field (800-400/2400-1200).

"Next, I will use Reinforcement! With this-!"

"You can add Goblindbergh to your hand," Shadow Doremi deadpanned, "Seriously, that's the only card you ever add with that card. Show some variety next time!"

Doremi took her card from her deck. She still didn't like her Shadow's tone, but she would have to live with it for now.

"You know why I added him, don't you?" Doremi placed a card on her field. At once, three planes piloted by goblins flew in, all working together rot carry a large, six-sided metal crate (1400/0). "And I will chain to Goblindbergh's ability!"

"As will I!" Shadow Doremi shouted. Immediately, a small plant-like creature burst out of the ground. It looked more like a sprouting seed than anything (1000/700). It was crouching down, defending itself. "Bloom, Naturu Cosmosbeet!"

The goblins dropped their crate onto the ground, opening it up and revealing a Priest (800/1600). At the same time, a shadowy lizard melted into view (1100/1500).

"Meet Summon Priest and Shadow Lizard!" Doremi called. "And then, by discarding one spell card, I can-!"

"Special summon any Lv4 monster form your deck," Shadow Doremi finished, "Unless you're just paying the cost just to go minus?"

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!" the pink Ojamajo shouted. Summon Priest rubbed his hand over his forehead even as he used the sacrificed spell's power to open a portal. A familiar artist used the portal to arrive (1600/1000). Then, both he and the Jammer transformed into orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "And with these Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex in the sky, causing a burst of rainbow energy. Then, the floating city descended (2400/1500). "Awareru…Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!"

Shadow Doremi snickered at the powerful monster. "You really think that thing can beat me?" she asked, mockingly, "I've seen it killed before…and I will do it in today!"

"That's what you think!" Doremi retorted, "And since Astell Drawn was used to summon it, I can draw one more card!" Astell Drawn's image appeared over the city, waving his brush and sprinkling her with his magic. The top of her deck glowed slightly, cueing her in to draw her card. "I will-!"

"You'll what? Let me summon a big thing just so you can use your cannon fodder to weaken it and get an OTK off?" Shadow Doremi ranted, "We all know it won't work, Light Doremi!"

"Demo ne-!"

"Oh, what's that? Too damn stupid to realize a great play?"

Doremi grit her teeth in anger as Priest, Lizard, and Goblindbergh turned into more orbs of energy. "You asked for it! With these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Another vortex appeared in the sky, albeit one that was spurting light. But once all three monsters had entered, it burst with darkness…and a familiar form exuding a dark aura descended (2500/2100). "Descend, Vylon Disigma!"

No sooner did it appear, the dark aura surrounding Doremi intensified.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow Doremi laughed maliciously, "Of all the plays you could've gone for…and that was the worst!" Her laughter turned into a malevolent snicker accompanied by a sadistic grin. "Now I get the honor of killing that back-stabbing Verz Focus!"

Doremi shook her head. "Not with this. I set one card!" A reversed card appeared before the pink Ojamajo. "Turn end!"

"And that's how losers fail!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She looked at her card, smiling evilly. "First, I release my Cosmosbeet to summon Naturu Bamboo Shoot!" Cosmosbeet withdrew back into the ground. Moments later, a series of bamboo shoots sprung up. One of them took life and landed on the ground before the corrupted pink Shadow (2000/2000). "You like this guy?"

"Reverse card-!" Doremi began, but was interrupted by two more shoots springing up…right underneath her reversed card. Try as she might, but the card would not flip. "Nani yo?! What's going on?"

Shadow Doremi sneered. "If Bamboo Shoot is tribute summoned using a Naturu monster," she explained, "you can't use any spells or traps while he's on the field!"

Doremi grit her teeth.

"Now that your back row is dealt with, I can move on safely!" She took one card from her hand, smirking maliciously, "And since you still control more monsters than I do, I'm allowed to special summon THIS!" In moments, another plant, one a lot like Cosmosbeet, sprung up. But something was off about it; it appeared infected with something and, most of all, exuded a dark aura. At the same time, the dark aura surrounding Shadow Doremi intensified as well. "Behold, Verz Mandragora!"

"So you're summoning the focus of your corruption already," Doremi surmised.

"Everything 50/50," Shadow Doremi retorted, "You summon yours first turn, I summon mine first turn! But guess which one will survive destruction?" She took another card and inserted it into a slot. "I activate the spell One for One! With this, I can discard any monster to special summon a Lv1 monster from my deck! So make way for Unknown Synchron!"

And just like that, a small sphere made of several bands of silver-colored steel appeared. It had a red sphere in it, giving the impression of a large eye (0/0).

"Dandylion no kouka hatsudou! When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens!" Dandylion's image appeared for a brief moment before splitting off two pieces of itself, one smiling and one frowning (0/0). "And now…I tune Lv4 Verz Mandragora and both of my Lv1 tokens with Lv1 Unknown Synchron!"

At once, All four of them flew into the air, with the Synchron transforming into a lone green ring that the others passed through. A flash of light burst forth.

"_Rise forth, Spirit! Appear from the Ancient Forest and take a new form! Reign over the field with supremacy and without equal!_ Synchro Summon!" Shadow Doremi chanted, "Fairy Dragon – Ancient!"

Moments later, the beautiful dragon descended. It was just as dark and sinister in appearance as the last time it was seen. Regardless, the powerful dragon hissed at the pink Ojamajo (2100/3000).

"Next, I think I'll plat Terra Forming! And I will use it to add a little something to my hand…" The spell did the trick, allowing her to search out and add a certain card to her hand. She then inserted it. "Your luck runs out here and now! I activate Black Garden!" Within moments, the top of the tower was enveloped in a think tangle of throng vines that ended in black roses. A statue sitting on a pedestal stood in the middle of the field. At the same time, Fairy Dragon- Ancient smiled at her mistress and glowed with a dark radiance. "Since I activated a field spell while Fairy Dragon was out, I can draw a card!"

She took her card, smirking at what she had just pulled.

"If anyone's lucky, it's me!" Shadow Doremi yelled, "But first, you recall what my Dragon can do while I have a field spell, right? No? Too bad! Let's see whose ace is the best! Pain Crush!" Fair Dragon's eyes glowed a violent red. Seconds later, Machu Mach's core glowed the same color. A distinctive grinding sound could be discerned…one of terrible agony. It didn't last long though, but the thing that stopped it was the city being immolated by the Dragon's power and falling the ground below. "Next, I activate Earth Crush! Three guesses what this does!"

At once, the spell struck Vylon Disigma and drove him into the ground. He screeched in pain before the force of the spell finished him off.

Shadow Doremi smiled cutely. "Get her, Bamboo Shoot!" she commanded. Bamboo Shoot and Fairy Dragon were all too eager to strike. The former used some of the shoots near him as a catapult, launching himself right at the pink Ojamajo and slamming her hard in the chest, knocking her to the ground and dropping her to 6000 Life Points. "Show that Light Being your power, Fairy Dragon! Eternal Shimmering!" The pink Ojamajo had only a moment of respite when she was struck by Fairy Dragon's breath of red light. Only the Duel Anchor wrapped around her arm stopped her from being driven off the edge, though her Life Points were dropped to 3900. "Turn end!"

Doremi stumbled back to her feet. To lose both of her best monsters in one turn to something that wasn't a power card was bad enough…but to find herself on the receiving end of two direct attacks? And nearly getting blown off the edge?

It was far too much for her tastes. But, she had already experienced that one too many times in recent days.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She forwent using DESTINY DRAW for the time being, hoping to save it for later. She looked at her new card with uncertainty. "I set one card." A reversed monster appeared before her. "Turn end."

Shadow Doremi smirked. Her Light Half was on the defensive now, but she couldn't get cocky; she had to keep the pressure on. And at this rate, it will be easy.

But before she could take her turn, a massive shape took form in the sky. It was distant, yet it still dominated the sky (2800/3000). It was very much recognizable.

"Looks like Shadow Hazuki-chan just summoned her ace monster…" Shadow Doremi muttered nonchalantly, "Guess your friend is doomed."

"No she isn't!" Doremi shouted back.

"Oh? And how so? I heard she lost pretty miserably last time she dueled!"

"Because when I dueled to free her from the Verz, she nearly beat me!"

"Then you must be pretty weak then!"

Doremi seethed in rage. She found her Shadow to be unbearable, even when she was under Verz control. And now she was now beginning to doubt if she really _was _under her control.

"Just take you turn!" Doremi shouted.

"With pleasure! Watshi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Doremi replied, smirking at her newly drawn card. "Naturu Bamboo Shoot! Wipe out that face-down monster!"

Bamboo Shoot obeyed the order and again used the shoots to launch himself at the target. It revealed itself to be a small undead being wielding a scythe (300/200) The attack simply passed through it without any sort of effect.

"Soul-Erasing Spirit cannot be destroyed by battle!" Doremi explained.

"No matter! I set one card!" A reversed card appeared before the pink Shadow. "Turn end!"

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. Her newest card wasn't what she needed right now, but it would do.

"Hahahahah!" Shadow Doremi laughed, "Reverse card, open! Holy Radiance harsudou!" Seconds after the trap card revealed itself, a supremely brilliant light filled the area. "Now you can continue."

"Nani yo?" Doremi began, "You're a Shadow! Why are you using a light-based card?" She looked at her Shadow, who replied with a knowing look herself. "Nevermind…I will set one monster!" A reversed monster appeared by Spirit's side…until the Radiance struck it and forced it face up; it was a purple-pink penguin wielding a sword (750/500). Moments later, the vines in the Garden wrapped themselves around it, draining him (750-375/500) and then using the stolen energy to grow a Black Rose on Shadow Doremi's field (800/800). "Eh?!"

"Holy Radiance prevents all monsters from being played face-down," Shadow Doremi explained. Smugness was evident in her voice. "It even stops effects that flip cards face-down, so no Book of Mooning for you!"

Doremi grit her teeth. "Turn end…"

Shadow Doremi smirked. "This is just too easy!" she said, drawing her card. Her smirk widened when she saw it. "Fairy Dragon! Get that Penguin Soldier! Eternal Shimmering!" The Dragon was all too eager to follow orders. She blasted the small and drained creature with her breath weapon of red light, vaporizing it. "Turn end!"

Moments later, the giant Machine-type monster above sent several beams and missiles at a specific part of the Castle, entering a certain window and seemingly devastating the interior.

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi called.

"I guess she just got killed," Shadow Doremi snickered, "Kisama no Turn!"

Doremi turned her head away in disgust as she drew her card. One look at it said it wasn't useful right now. She shook her head.

"Turn end," the pink Ojamajo said, dejected.

"You really are in a corner!" Shadow Doremi shouted, drawing her card. She grinned and snickered. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed and Humility!" A large, two-face jar appeared before her. "It lets me reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand!" She took her cards: Enemy Controller, Pot of Avarice, and Increasing "G"; she added the first card to her hand and shuffled the rest into her deck. "And now I will use it on your Spirit!"

At once, a massive video-game controller appeared before the corrupted pink Shadow.

"And I will switch your Spirit to Attack Position! Go! Up, Up! Down, Down! Left, Right! Left, Right! B! A! Start!" The buttons on the Controller pressed themselves in, affecting Soul-Erasing Spirit and forcing it to prepare for battle. However, the energy from the spell flowing through him proved just how frail he was, disintegrating him. "And now that I've used his targeting weakness to kill him, I can take you out! Get her, Bamboo Shoot!" Doremi alternated between looking at her hand and looking at the incoming Naturu Forest resident. "This is game, set, and match, Light Doremi!"

"I don't think so!" Doremi shouted back. Moments later, a small appeared right before the attack and ringed a bell it held(0/0). The resultant sound waves disrupted Bamboo Shoot's assault and forced him down. The noise affected Fairy Dragon – Ancient too, leaving her too disoriented to make any kind of attack. "Battle Fader no kouka hatsudou! When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon him and end the Battle Phase!"

"Tch!" Shadow Doremi seethed, "You got lucky! But…since you special summoned a monster _before_ the Damage step…!" Several vines shot out from the Garden, wrapping around and draining what little energy they could and using it to grow another Black Rose Token. "Turn end!"

The Dyson Sphere dominating the sky vanished.

"Oh? It looks like _that_ duel is over~!" Shadow Doremi chortled in a sing-song voice, "I guess at least one of you Light Ojamajos is back on our side!"

Doremi looked down at the window Dyson Sphere's attack entered. She feared the worst had happened and now had to save her once again. That is, _if_ she survived _this_ fight.

To that end, she looked at her Battle Fader with a look of thanks. _He won't stop their attacks for long,_ she thought. She drew her next card and looked at it carefully. "I set one monster."

A reversed card appeared before the pink Ojamajo.

"You amateur!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "Aren't you forgetting Holy Radiance?!" Seconds later, the brilliant light intensified on the concealed monster, forcing it face-up and revealing it as Marshmallon (300/500). More vines wrapped around and drained it (300-150/500) and used the stolen energy to grow a second Black Rose Token. "Keep building up my army! I could use some more roses to tear you to shreds with!"

"At least he can still defend my Life Points," Doremi muttered, "Turn end."

"Then let me prove you wrong!" Shadow Doremi said, drawing her card. "I activate the spell Cup of Ace!" Moments later, a golden cup appeared overhead. It was rotating, alternating from right-side up to upside-down. "When you tell it to stop, it will stop…and whichever side it lands on will have an effect either beneficial or baneful!"

"Why do you even have this card in your deck?" Shadow Doremi asked, "Nevermind." She looked at the Cup carefully but was afraid of what might happen if she spoke at the wrong time. "STOP!"

The cup stopped rotating…and landed right-side up. Shadow Doremi snickered with malevolence.

"Good choice…for me!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "When it lands right-side up, I draw two cards!" The Cup glowed in her favor as she took the cards. "But…there's really nothing to do right now. Turn end."

Doremi was beside herself. She should've waited for just a few seconds longer…and maybe she would have gained something from the card. She took her turn and drew her next card. She saw it and gained a level of hope…but recalled that Bamboo-Shoot was still active and would stop her from even using it.

The red-haired Ojamajo gave a dismayed look. "Turn end."

"Losing your hope already?" Shadow Doremi asked, insultingly. She drew her next card "You don't even _know_ what's next! I release all three of my Tokens!"

She held up one of the cards in her hand. Her three Black Rose Tokens transformed into energy and spiraled into it one after another. Once the last one was gone, a bolt of lightning came crashing down, bringing with it a monster that filled Doremi with dread. It was long, serpentine, and clearly draconic in appearance. But one of its distinguishing features was a double set of jaws in addition to the frightening feeling of being in the presence of something truly powerful (?/?).

"Awareru…Sky Dragon of Osiris!" The Divine-Beast-type monster roared at the now-terrified pink Ojamajo. "His ATK and DEF are equal to the cards in my hand times 1000. I have three! Can you do the math?" Osiris narrowed his eyes at the opponent at hand (?-3000/?-3000). "Now…show that worthless Light Being your power! Destroy that Battle Fader! Super Electrical Conduction Wave – Thunder Force!"

At once, the powerful deity unleashed the full might of its attack upon the unfortunate fiend. Battle Fader stood no chance and was completely erased from existence.

"Turn end!"

Doremi looked up at the snarling behemoth that now floated over the Garden. "Chotto Matte!" she called, "Shouldn't his ATK have been cut?"

"You don't know anything, do you? Cards and effect _can't even be activated_ when Osiris is tribute summoned!" she explained, "What are you, retarded?"

Doremi clenched her fist. That not-so-new insult was, at the very best, _downright horrible_. To her, it was an assault on her very confidence and self-esteem. She felt angry. Very angry.

"You're…going to regret that…Shadow Doremi!" Doremi seethed, "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" The pink Ojamajo drew her next card…and immediately wished it was better. "Since Holy Radiance forces me to play monsters face-up, I will summon Gagaga Magician in Defense mode!" Within moments, a reversed monster appeared only to be forced to reveal himself (1500/1000); the juvenile Magician had only a moment of bewilderment before being drained by the Garden (1500-750/1000). Another Black Rose bloomed on Shadow Doremi's field. "Turn end."

"Trying to build up you defenders, hmm?" Shadow Doremi mocked. She drew her card. "I summon Naturu Beans…in Defense Position!" A reversed monster appeared on her field. And just like Doremi's monsters, it too was forced to reveal itself; it was a handful of beans still inside the pod (100/1200). The vines showed no mercy to them either, draining them and causing another Black Rose to bloom on Doremi's field (100-50/1200). "Now then…let's try this again! Osiris! Take out that Token! Super Electrical Conduction Wave – Thunder Force!"

Once again, the mighty god unleashed his fury, vaporizing the token without a struggle. And this time, a lot of that energy got through, driving Doremi over the edge and reducing her to 1700 Life Points. Shadow Doremi violently hoisted her back up using the Duel Anchor, bringing her back to the top in moments.

"Turn end!"

Doremi felt her shoulder; it hurt badly, just like when the pink Shadow wrenched it out of place the first time they dueled. She knew she was going to have a harder time now.

"I…can't…I can't!" Doremi muttered. Struggling, she drew her card. It was painful, but she did it…but the card she drew was a slight let down. "Turn…end!"

"And so is this game!" Shadow Doremi replied, drawing her card, "I activate another Earth Crush! And guess what's the only monster you control!" Doremi gasped in shock as the spell's power slammed her nigh-indestructible defender into the ground. It then finished it off with a sickening bursting sound. "And now that he's out of the way…Osiris! Finish her for good! Super Electrical Conduction Wave – Thunder Force!"

And with that, Osiris unleashed his signature attack on the pink Ojamajo. She again started alternating between the card in her hand and the attack that was heading right for her. Finally, she acted…and a scarecrow with a high-powered engine rocketed in (0/0) and took the attack. Once destroyed, a choking cloud of dust spread across Shadow Doremi's field, leaving the other monsters too sickened to attack.

"Tch!" the corrupted pink Shadow seethed.

"Quick Attack Scarecrow hatsudou!" Doremi called, "When you declare a direct attack, can discard him to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"Whatever! I'll still win next turn! Turn end!"

Doremi half-gasped. She needed an out to her opponent's monsters, but the onslaught was too much. At the same time, she was running out of monsters and luck. She had to turn things around as soon as possible.

"Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She called. The moment she touched the top card of her deck, she felt a familiar presence. _I'm sorry for what happened to you last time…but it won't happen again! _She closed her eyes and took her card. She then cast her gaze upon it and smiled. "This…This is the end for you! Since I now have no monsters, I can summon _Him_ without release! Awareru…Temporal Machine God – Metaion!"

A bright light unlike the Holy Radiance descended. It was followed by the appearance of a vaguely humanoid/angelic ruby-red machine. A screen dominated its torso…and within moments, the visage of an angelic being appeared on it (0/0).

Shadow Doremi snickered. "You've just activated Osiris' greatest ability!" she shouted. Osiris' second set of jaws opened up. "Whenever you normal or special common a monster in attack position…Osiris reduces it ATK by 2000! And if it ever drops to 0…then it dies! Go! Summon Thunder Bullet!" In seconds, a blue burst of lightning shot forth from the second set of jaws. It seemed to strike Metaion right in the screen. But when the dust cleared, Metaion was unharmed; a barrier had appeared around it. "Nani yo?!"

"Metaion cannot be destroyed by any means!" Doremi shouted, "Now…Metaion! Attack Osiris!" Metaion obeyed Doremi and sent a wave of fire right at the Egyptian God card. It shrugged it effortlessly. "Metaion no kouka hatsudou! After the Battle Phase, if Metaion battled…allother monsters return to the hand. And then you take 300 damage for each!"

Metaion unleashed another wave of fire. It caught all of the pink Shadow's monsters in it, sending them back to a point in the recent past. The fire continued onward, striking gher and dropping her to 6800 Life Points.

"And now that Bamboo Shoot is gone, I can activate Pot of Avarice!" Doremi took five monsters: Machu Mach, Disigma, Summon Priest, Astell Drawn, and Marshmallon. All five returned to her deck. She then drew two new cards. "I set one card." A reversed card appeared behind Metaion. "Turn end."

Shadow Doremi seethed in rage. "You're gonna regret this!" she shouted, drawing her card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Fine then," Doremi replied taking her turn and drawing her card. Then, Metaion turned and gave Doremi an apologetic look before vanishing. "Eh?! Metaion?!" She then looked closely at his card text. "Oh…But…arigatou!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Shadow Doremi yelled.

"With pleasure! I summon Gagaga Girl!" Doremi called. Moments later, a young spellcaster appeared by Doremi's side (1000/800). And just like before, the vines of the Garden wrapped around the Girl and drained her power and used it to grow another black Rose on Shadow Doremi's field. "Gomennasai, Gagaga-chan." She then looked at the Garden itself. "It's time to get rid of this place once and for all! Reverse card, open! Cyclone hatsudou!"

Moments later, a whirlwind kicked up. It was ferocious and made short work of completely tearing the entire Garden apart.

"Usou!" Shadow Doremi griped.

"And now, I activate Gagagarevenge! And I will use it to bring back Gagaga Magician!" Doremi announced. In seconds, a coffin inscribed with runes burst from the ground. Gagaga magician wasted no time in braking out from it. He and his weakened partner then nodded and, understanding Dormei's wishes, made themselves Lv5. Then, they turned into two orbs of purple energy. "And with these two Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Both of them entered the galaxy-like vortex, causing a burst of rainbow energy. No sooner did it do so, the massive floating city that was also a Number descended. "And thanks to Gagagarevenge, Machu Mach gains 300 ATK!"

Mahcu Mach absorbed some of the residual energy from the coffin (2400-2700/1500). Then, Gagaga Girl's visage appeared over the massive city. She dialed a set of number into her cell phone and aimed the waves at the Black Rose. It seemed to wither from it (800-0/800).

"That's how you use Zero Zero Call!" Doremi shouted, "And now I activate Machu Mach's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can target any monster you control whose ATK is different from its original ATK and inflict that amount as damage to you! Then, Machu Mach gains that damage as ATK! Go! Infinity Cannon!"

At once, one of the lights orbiting Machu Mach flew into the uppermost spire. Then, several cannon appeared from the ring surrounding it. They all blasted forth, striking Shadow Doremi and the Black Rose; the former was knocked to the ground as her Life Points fell to 6000. Machu Mach then absorbed the resulting energy (2700-3500/1500).

"Now…" Doremi panted, "I can finally even the odds! Machu Mach! Attack her Black Rose! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach rapidly charged at the top of its highest spire. Once finished, it blasted the Black Rose, disintegrating it. The monster didn't even stop any part of the attack. The pink Shadow was hit by a beam of blue plasma, blowing her further into the ground and dropping her to 2500 Life Points.

"I set one card," Doremi said, her form sagging. A reversed card appeared before her. "Turn end…"

Shadow Doremi clambered to her feet. "I…won't lose! I can't lose! Not like last time!" she shouted. The top card of her deck glowed with a light-absorbing radiance…DESTINY DRAW. "Watashi no turn!" She took her glowing card, smirking at what it was. "First, I discard Increasing 'G' to use its powers!"

At once, several small eyes appeared around the corrupted Shadow's feet.

"And Since it worked so well for you, I'll activate my own Pot of Avarice!" A once, a large pot that was heavily decorated with jewels and bore a hideously greedy look appeared. "This is your dismay, Light Doremi!"

She took five cards from her graveyard: Unknown Synchron, Dandylion, Verz Mandragora, Naturu Cosmosbeet, and Increasing "G".

"Reverse card, open! Lost hatsudou!" Doremi shouted. Her concealed card revealed itself. "Lost allows me to banish any monster from either graveyard! And the card I choose is…Verz Mandragora!"

Shadow Doremi's eyes went wide. To her horror, the Verz card began fading out of existence…along with a chunk of the dark aura surrounding her. She screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Shadow Doremi!" Doremi called. She nearly ran up to her in concern until she saw her getting back up. "Shadow Doremi?"

"So you set me free from the Verz, huh?" Shadow Doremi replied. She began snickering. "Y'know, Light Doremi? I actually could've broken free at any time!" She flashed a malicious smile at her now-stunned Light Half. "But…the thought of being able to beat you more easily and make you my b***h was all too inviting…"

"Then why?" Doremi half-demanded, "Why did you do this?"

"Just told you why. Anta baka?!" The pink Shadow's expression changed from malevolence to seething rage. "And thanks to you, my card fizzled and died! But no matter! I'll summon Naturu Beans once again!" At once, the Beans from the Naturu Forest appeared again as they had been revealed by the Holy Radiance. This time, there was no Black Garden to drain them. "Turn end!"

Doremi grit her teeth as she drew her card. She knew from her earlier duel that that monster had a once per turn invulnerability and will burn her for damage each time she attacks it. She would have to wait a while.

"Turn end," the pink Ojamajo said.

Shadow Doremi smirked. "gotcha in a tight spot again, don't I? she inquired, mockingly. She drew her new card…and decided it wasn't important. "I'll pass here. Turn end."

Doremi gulped as she drew her card. "This…this is!" She said, confidence returning, "I summon Summon Priest!" At once, the Priest made his reappearance on the field. "Next, I will activate his ability!" Doremi tossed her spell card to allow the Priest to draw upon its power. He created a portal that was soon used by Astel Drawn to reappear. Then, both of them turned into orbs of energy. "And with these two Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered a red vortex, causing a burst of similarly-colored light to radiate out. Moments later, a lithe and graceful humanoid butterfly emerged from within (2100/1800).

"Awareru, Photon Butterfly Assassin!" Doremi called.

"Oh please!" Shadow Doremi retorted, "That was the first Xyz monster you ever used on me! And it didn't work!"

"But things are different now…and you're not a secure as you think!" She looked up at her Assassin; she nodded at her. "I activate Butterfly Assassin's ability! By detaching one Overlay, I can switch one monster you control to Attack Position and make it lose 600 ATK!"

One of the lights orbiting the Assassin was absorbed into her wings. She then shed light and scales on Naturu Beans, blinding them and crippling their defense (100-0/1200).

"This can't be…!" Shadow Doremi gasped.

"It is," Doremi replied, "Machu Mach! Attack Naturu Beans! Fire of Vril!"

Machu Mach charged up its main attack for the last time. Once finished, it fired one final blue beam of plasma at the Beans. They withstood the attack just fine at the cost of some of their own, but their retaliation struck Doremi, reducing her to 1200 Life Points. But it was too little too late. They could not stop any part of the blast.

It hit Shadow Doremi like a ton of bricks, sending her into the ground while reducing her to 0 Life Points.

Doremi is the winner!

Within moments, Doremi rushed over to her downed Shadow. She was still awake, but shaken and horrified.

"Not again…Not again…Not again…" the pink shadow muttered, "Why? Why did I lose again?"

Doremi noticed a card in her hand: Verz Mandragora. Holding her own Machu Mach in her own, she reached down and tried to grab the card. But for some reason, she was unable to get the card out of her Shadow's grip.

It was then when she heard Machu Mach's voice.

"So then…I can't take the Shadows' Verz cards?" Doremi asked. Disigma replied inn her mind. "Then…Then Jou-sama must be defeated. But how?"

Machu Mach and Disigma seemed to get into an argument. They made an agreement after what seemed like a while.

"So that's it?" Doremi asked, gulping, "I hope it works…and I hope I don't end up falling under the Verz's control!"

It was then that Doremi noticed a cloud of darkness gathering in the center of the field. It quickly coalesced into a door. At the same time, a massive, dome-shaped barrier took form over the area.

Reluctantly, Doremi left her Shadow right where she was and entered the door…

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi vs. Verz Shadow Doremi**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Summoner Monk, Pot of Duality, Reinforcement of the Army, Kagetokage, and Gagagarevenge as her opening hand. She draws Solar Wind Jammer.**

**Since Doremi controls no monsters, she can special summon Solar Wind Jammer from her hand. She then activates Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Gobindbergh to her hand. She then normal summons it and uses its effect to special summon Summoner Monk from her hand. Doremi chains to its effect with Kagetokage while Verz Shadow Doremi chains Naturia Cosmobeet's effect.**

**Doremi activates Summoner Monk's effect, discarding Pot of Avarice and special summoning Star Drawing from her deck. She then overlays Solar Wind Jammer with Star Drawing to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; Drawing's effect lets her draw 1 card since it was used as Xyz material; Doremi draws Bottomless Trap Hole. She then overlays Monk, Goblindbergh, and Kagetokage to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma.**

**Doremi sets Bottomless Trap Hole and ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi has Evilswarm Mandrago, Dandylion, One for One, and Terraforming as her opening hand. She draws Naturia Bambooshoot.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi tributes Cosmobeet to normal summon Naturia Bambooshoot; since she tributed a Naturia monster to summon Bambooshoot, Doremi cannot activate any spells or traps while it's face-up.**

**Since Verz Shadow Doremi controls less monsters than Doremi, she can special summon Evilswarm Mandrago. She then activates One for One, discarding Dandylion and special summoning Unknown Synchron from her deck; Dandylion special summons two Fluff Tokens to her field since it was sent to the graveyard.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi then tunes Lv4 Mandrago and the two Lv1 Fluff Tokens with Lv1 Unknown Synchron to Synchro Summon Ancient Faerie Dragon. She then activates Terraforming and uses it to add Black Garden to her hand. She activates it, and since she did so, she can draw 1 card off of Ancient Faerie Dragon; she draws Smashing Ground.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi activates Ancient Faerie Dragon's effect, targeting and destroying Machu Mech. She follows by activating Smashing Ground, targeting and destroying Vylon Disigma.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Doremi directly with Bambooshoot and Faerie Dragon. She then ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Spirit Reaper.**

**Doremi sets Spirit Reaper and ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Light of Intervention.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Doremi's set monster with Bambooshoot; Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi sets Light of Intervention and ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Penguin Soldier.**

**During her Standby Phase, Shadow Doremi activates Light of Intervention, preventing all monsters from being set and stopping them from being flipped face-down.**

**Doremi normal summons Penguin Soldier in Face-up Defense Position; its ATK is halved and Verz Shadow Doremi gains a Black Rose Token. Doremi ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Slifer the Sky Dragon.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Penguin Soldier with Ancient Faerie Dragon, destroying it. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Battle Fader. She ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Pot of Duality.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi activates Pot of Duality; she reveals Enemy Controller, Pot of Avarice, and Maxx "C"; she adds Enemy Controller to her hand and shuffles the rest into the deck. She then activates it, targeting Spirit Reaper; since Reaper was targeted by a card effect and was not removed from the field during resolution, it is immediately destroyed.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Doremi directly with Bambooshoot. Doremi special summons Battle Fader, causing a replay and ending the Battle Phase; Verz Shadow Doremi gains another Black Rose Token.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Marshmallon.**

**Doremi sets Marshmallon; since Light of Intervention is still out, it is normal summoned in face-up Defense Position instead; Black Garden gives Verz Shadow Doremi another Black Rose Token.**

**Doremi ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Cup of Ace.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi Cup of Ace; her coin lands on Heads, letting her draw two cards (Monster Reborn and Maxx "C"). She ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Pot of Avarice.**

**She ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Naturia Cliff.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi tributes all three of her Tokens to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon; Black Garden cannot activate and cannot give Doremi a Token.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Battle Fader with Slifer, destroying it; since it was special summoned via its effect, it is banished upon leaving the field.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (3900) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Gagaga Magician.**

**Doremi sets Gagaga Magician and ends; Light of intervention forces him face-up and Black Garden halves his ATK and grants Verz Shadow Doremi a Token.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Naturia Beans.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi sets Naturia Beans; Light of Intervention forces it face-up and Black Garden halves its ATK in addition to giving Doremi a Token.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Doremi's defending Gagaga Magician with Ancient Faerie Dragon, destroying it. She then attacks Doremi's Token with Slifer, destroying it.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (1700) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Swift Scarecrow. She ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Smashing Ground.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi activates Smashing Ground, targeting and destroying Doremi's Marshmallon.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi attacks Doremi directly with Slifer. Doremi discards Swift Scarecrow to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi ends.**

**Doremi LP (1700) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (8000)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Metaion, the Timelord.**

**Since Doremi controls no monsters, she can normal summon Metaion without tributing. Slifer's effect does not apply since its ATK is already 0 and because Metaion cannot be destroyed by card effects; Shadow Doremi has no more room for any more Tokens.**

**Doremi attack Slifer with Metaion. Metaion cannot be destroyed by battle and all battle damage Doremi takes is nulled.**

**At the end of the Battle Phase, since Metaion battled, all other monsters return to their owner's hands and Verz Shadow Doremi takes 300 damage per card (including cards returned to the Extra Deck); three were returned, so Verz Shadow Doremi takes 1200 damage.**

**Doremi activates Pot of Avarice, returning Machu Mech, Disigma, Summoner Monk, Star Drawing, and Marshmallon to her deck and drawing Gagaga Girl and Mystical Space Typhoon.**

**Doremi sets MST and ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi draws Naturia Cherries. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (1700) – Verz Shadow Doremi LP (6800)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Disappear.**

**Doremi normal summons Gagaga Girl; Black Garden halves her ATK and gives Verz Shadow Doremi a Black Rose Token. Doremi then activates Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting and destroying Black Garden. She follows by activating Gagagarevenge, reviving Gagaga Magician.**

**Doremi uses Magician's effect to make him Lv5. She then uses Girl's effect to make her Lv5 as well. She then overlays Magician and Girl to Xyz summon Number 33: Chrononaly Machu Mech; Gagagarevenge gives Machu Mech 300 more ATK. And since Gagaga Girl was used as Xyz material with Gagaga Magician, Doremi can make one opponent's special summoned monster's ATK 0; she chooses the Black Rose Token.**

**Doremi activates Machu Mech's effect, detaching Magician and targeting the Black Rose Token; Verz Shadow Doremi takes 800 damage while Machu Mech gains 800 ATK.**

**Doremi attacks the Token with Machu Mech, destroying it.**

**Doremi sets Disappear and ends.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Verz Shadow Doremi uses DESTINY DRAW to get Pot of Avarice.**

**Verz Shadow Doremi discards Maxx "C". She then activates Pot of Avarice, targeting Unknown Synchron, Dandylion, Evilswarm Mandrago, Naturia Cosmobeet, and Maxx "C". Doremi chains by activating Disappear, targeting and banishing Evilswarm Mandrago. Since not all of the monsters can be returned to the deck, none of them are and Verz Shadow Doremi cannot draw anything.**

**Doremi banishing Evilswarm Mandrago allows Shadow Doremi to break free from the Verz's control. She still continues regardless.**

**Shadow Doremi sets Naturia Beans; Light of Intervention forces it to be normal summoned in face-up Defense Position instead. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (1700) – Shadow Doremi LP (2500)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Summoner Monk. She ends.**

**Shadow Doremi's turn:**

**Shadow Doremi draws Naturia Cliff. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (1700) – Shadow Doremi LP (2500)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Gagagarevenge.**

**Doremi normal summons Summoner Monk; his effect switches him to Defense Position. She then activates his second effect, discarding Gagagarevenge and special summoning Star drawing from her deck. She then overlays Monk with Drawing to Xyz summon Photon Papilloperative; since Drawing was used as an Xyz material, Doremi can draw a card; she draws Metaion, the Timelord.**

**Doremi activates Papilloperative's effect, detaching Drawing and forcing Beans to Attack Position and dropping its ATK by 600.**

**Doremi attacks Naturia Beans with Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; Beans inflicts 500 damage to Doremi, but the attack goes through regardless. Beans isn't destroyed.**

**Doremi LP (1200) – Shadow Doremi LP (0)**

**Doremi is the winner!**

* * *

_We've made it! We've made it to Black Queen's throne room! It was harder than we thought, but we did it. But…Shouldn't Jou-sama be here? Why is she…Oh no. Not those two!_

_EH?! We have to fight these two now? Hidoi yo! She beat Mama horribly last time…and she has to fight them both now?! NO! I will help Mama beat them! No matter what it takes!_

…_niw su tel evah dluohs uoY_

_!ecirp eht yap lliw uoy woN…_

* * *

_**Disigma Sechs, Thanatos Zwei, and Nightmare Zwei have begun their approach…**_

* * *

**A/N: This duel was far longer than I had hoped. Then again, Shadow Doremi's deck is about locking down her opponent and keeping them down.**


	24. Disigma Sechs

-Disigma Sechs, Thanatos Zwei, and Nightmare Zwei-

* * *

Doremi didn't know what to make of this. The door was suspicious in its own right, but the room was anything but. It was just a large plain room with a flight of stairs leading up; a barrier protected the stairs.

Several chairs lined along the walls. Only one of them was occupied; a young girl with blonde hair. She was either staring at a middle distance, not paying attention to anything…or she was dozing off. The pink Ojamajo knew _exactly_ who she was.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called. Hana had only a moment to stir when she saw the pink Ojamajo rushing up to her. "Hana-chan!"

"Mama?" Hana said, groggily. She snapped out of her dozing when Doremi practically glomped her. "Mama! Hana-chan's so happy to see you!" The two of them exchanged hugs as the white Ojamajo wept tears of joy. "Hana-chan thought you were gone…"

Doremi released Hana from the hug. "I'm glad to know you're safe, but-!" She got a look at what Hana was wearing. A _good_ look. "Hana-chan? Why are you…wearing…eh?"

Hana's face went red with embarrassment as she looked herself over. "Oh! Uh…oops?" she replied sheepishly, "Hana-chan forgot to change back!" She giggled as her grin widened. "Hana-chan used this to help Shadow Hana-chan fight her Verz!"

Doremi's eye twitched slightly. The last time she had seen Hana wear that costume was just after she was freed from imprisonment. The only difference now was that her tap was in the middle of the chest piece and she had bracelets that bore a very slight resemblance to her uniform's gloves.

"But…I thought you wouldn't want to wear that ever again," Doremi muttered, "Shadow Hana used it to humiliate you in front of everyone!"

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan's going to have to tell you one day," she said, "It's a long story."

"…How long?"

"Let's just say Hana-chan's stay in their dungeon was a lot longer than everyone thought…"

Doremi's heart sank. Barring magic, how they could possibly have crammed extra time into her three-day imprisonment was beyond her. Yet…Hana didn't seem the worse for wear. She had been a little…different…in recent days though.

Hana dismissed the spell that changed her into that costume, returning her to her uniform. "Hana-chan…has many confessions," she said, "Hana-chan loves that costume now and she's close friends with Shadow Hana-chan."

Doremi gave a dismayed look at her daughter-of-sorts. "We'll talk about this later," she replied, "Right now, we gotta find a way out of here!" She looked around, noticing that the door she used had vanished. There were no other doors present. "Hana-chan? Do you know where the others are?"

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan was the only one here until you made it here," she replied, "Hana-chan's worried about the others too!"

Doremi walked up to the barrier that still protected the stairs. She went with her common sense and decided not to touch it, fearing she would get hurt. She then turned back to the white Ojamajo.

"Hana-chan?" Doremi began, withdrawing from the barrier, "Do you think we can bring down this barrier?" Hana shook her head. "I thought so…"

The conversation would have gone on longer if events allowed for it. A portal appeared in between the two girls and the barrier. Moments later, two people who were the last ones they wanted to see came out. Both of them had dark auras surrounding them.

"Black Queen?!" Doremi gasped, "Evil Rin?!" Hana clung to Doremi's arm. "W-wh-what are you doing here?!"

"We believe the question 'Why are you two here?' would be more appropriate," Black Queen replied.

"And by 'you two', we mean _you_ Light Ojamajos," Evil Rin added.

Both Doremi and Hana were speechless. There they were, trapped in a room with two of the most powerful and dangerous Shadows they know of in there with them. If they weren't at anyone's mercy before, they were now.

"I've retained enough of myself to resist my Light Half's control," Black Queen continued, "And Evil Rin, as my most loyal minion, withstands the Verz with my assistance." Her eyes glowed red underneath her veil. "My Light Half set a trap for you Light Ojamajos, which is why we interfered."

"But then…where are the others?" Doremi half-demanded.

"Why is there a barrier protecting those stairs?" Hana asked.

"In order," Evil Rin explained, "Right where Light Queen wants them and to keep you here until we arrive."

"But why?" Doremi continued.

"Light Queen wants you two for something," Black Queen explained, "We do not want that to occur. Therefore, we are going to simply kill you." She chuckled. "It will be two less thorns in my side and my Light Half won't get to succeed!"

Doremi and Hana gasped and took several steps back. "But…there has to be another way!" Hana cried.

"There is," Evil Rin replied, "But this way is easier!"

Both Ojamajos had only seconds to express their horror as the two Shadows put their powers together and fired a single, powerful attack. No time to dodge. They both shut their eyes.

A single explosion rocked the room.

They were dead. They were dead, they were sure. But if that was the case, then why were they still thinking and breathing?

Doremi and Hana opened their eyes back up and saw the last thing they expected to see.

Machu Mach, Disigma, and Ptolemys Messier 7 had appeared before them, having taken the blast head on. They were safe, but now they worried about what was going to happen to their monsters.

"Machu Mach! Disigma!" Doremi called.

"Messier 7!" Hana called.

"Daijoubu! Minna-san!" both called.

All three monsters replied in their own language. Hana understood Messier 7 while Doremi understood Machu Mach and Disigma. All three vanished, but hope had been restored to the girls.

"Well, this is…" Black Queen began, indignantly, "…disturbing."

"Try again?" Evil Rin replied.

"It won't work!" Doremi shouted, defiantly, "Face it! As long as our monsters are alive, you can't hurt us!"

"If you want to get us," Hana added, conjuring her Duel Disk, "You'll have to duel us!"

"You fools!" Black Queen snarled, "We all know our combined power is more than a match for yours!" Doremi and Hana stared at the Shadow ruler in disbelief. "You couldn't possibly ward off mine and Evil Rin's power by yourselves! Unless of course…"

"Nani yo?" Doremi replied, "What do you mean?"

Black Queen chuckled as she conjured her Duel Disk. "Me and Evil Rin accept Light Hana's proposal." Evil Rin conjured her own Duel Disk. "Do you accept as well? If so, then we'll just take your brat out and finish you later!"

Doremi inserted her poron into her bracelet, turning it into her own Duel Disk. "I will fight alongside Hana-chan against the two of you!"

Hana nodded at the pink Ojamajo. "Un!"

Black Queen grumbled. "I despise having to play a children's card game just to settle things," she muttered.

All four of them inserted their decks into the proper slots. Once they shuffled, they each drew their opening hands and their Life Points meters raced to 8000.

"Duel!" they all shouted.

"As the ruler of this world, I will take the first move," Black Queen stated, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She took the card from her deck, scowling underneath her veil when she saw it. "Hmph! At least I can get _that_ card out on the first turn! I activate the spell Foolish Burial! And I will use it to send this to my graveyard!"

Black Queen took a monster from her deck and inserted it into the deep slot.

"Next, I summon Malicevorous Knife!" At once, a small insect-like fiend wielding a giant kitchen knife appeared (600/100). "Knife's ability lets me resurrect any Malicevorous from my graveyard!"

"Then the card you sent was-?!" Doremi gasped.

"Obviously!" Black Queen retorted, "Knife! Restore my Malicevorous Fork!" Knife used his weapon of choice to tear open a portal to the netherworld. He then used the reverse end of the blade to bring his Fork-wielding counterpart to the field (400/400). "Next, I activate the spell Tannhauser Gate! And I do believe _you_ know _exactly_ what this card does…"

Doremi shuddered, recalling all too well her duel against Shadow Hazuki went. Both utensil-wielding cretins passed through the gate, becoming lightly empowered as their levels each doubled. Then, both of them turned into orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"I Overlay Lv4 Fork and Lv4 Knife!" Black Queen declared, "I use these two Lv4 DARK monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon!" Both monsters entered the vortex, which began spurting with a vile darkness not unlike the kind from the Verz dragon's own vortex. Moments later, a corrupted being much like a fallen angel riding a similarly corrupted unicorn emerged. Both of their eyes glowed with a red malevolence (2350/1350). Once he appeared, Black Queen's dark aura intensified drastically. "Awareru…Verz Thanatos!"

_She's summoned her Focus on her first turn_, Doremi thought, _Something tells me she wants it dead on the spot._ She looked at her hand, giving a dismayed look. _But I can't kill it right now. Not with these cards._

"I activate the spell Allure of Darkness!" Black Queen shouted, breaking Doremi's train of thought. She took two cards from her deck and pocketed another form her hand. "Next, I activate Reinforcement!" She took a Warrior-type monster from her deck and put it in her hand. "Turn end." Black Queen pointed at Doremi. "And as ruler of the Shadows, I've decided _you_ will take the second turn!"

"Tch!" Doremi grit her teeth. "Fine. Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her next card…and gave hopeful look at it. "This should help!" She took several cards from her hand. "First, I summon Gagaga Girl!"

At once, the juvenile girl appeared by Doremi's side (1000/800).

"I set one card." A reversed card appeared behind Gagaga Girl. "Then…then…"

"Turn end?" Evil Rin inquired, "You clearly have no more moves to make!"

Doremi grit her teeth. She did have another card that could be played, but she feared she would disrupt Hana's plans in the process. She turned toward the white Ojamajo.

"Hana-chan?" Doremi began, "Do you have anything you can do with your hand?"

Hana turned to the pink Ojamajo. "Hai, Mama," she replied, "Hana-chan can do a lot…but Hana-chan wants to do something…and her current hand won't allow for it!"

"Then…can I take a risk?"

Hana alternated between her hand and Doremi. She also occasionally shot looks at Black Queen and Evil Rin, the latter of whom was starting to get annoyed. The former's expression remained concealed, but her glowing eyes told of impatience.

Finally, Hana gave her reply. "Go for it, Mama!"

Doremi nodded. "Un! I activate the spell Hand Obliteration!"

Evil Rin shot a shocked and dismayed glare at the pink Ojamajo. "You can't be serious!" she shouted.

"Calm yourself, Evil Rin," Black Queen warned, "You might just get the cards you're looking for to turn things back in our favor."

All four of them placed the cards in their hands into the graveyard and then drew new cards until their numbers matched their previous hands.

"Alright then," Doremi continued, "Reverse card, open! Gagagarevenge hatsuodu!" At once, the concealed card revealed itself. It was followed by a large coffin inscribed with several runes bursting out of the ground. It opened up, revealing a juvenile spellcaster (1500/1000). He stepped out and stretched from the coffin's cramped space. "Be revived, Gagaga Magician!"

"You're strategies are predictable, Light Doremi!" Evil Rin taunted, flashing her insincere smirk, "It really gets boring when you use the same thing over and over again!"

"You let Mama do her thing!" Hana demanded. A glared from the black, gray, and silver Shadow made her lose her nerve. "Anou ne…!"

"You leave Hana-chan alone, Evil Rin!" Doremi demanded angrily. Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl each shot glares at the Shadow Witch. They then nodded and triggered their powers. "I activate Magician's ability! I can change him to Lv5! And Gagaga Girl's ability lets her copy his level!" Both of them empowered one another and, giving each other a second nod, transformed into energy and spiraled upward. "I overlay Lv5 Gagaga Magician and Lv5 Gagaga Girl!" Both of them entered a galaxy-like vortex. "With these tow Lv5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

A burst of rainbow light later, a massive form descended. It was all too familiar, being the floating city Doremi almost always summoned (2400/1500).

"Awareru…Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!" Lingering magic flowed from the disintegrating coffin and into Machu Mach (2400-2700/1500). At the same time, Gagaga Girl's visage appeared over the floating city. "Gagaga Girl no kouka hatsudou! Since I used her for an Xyz summon alongside Gagaga Magician, I can reduce one of your special summoned monsters to 0 ATK! Go! Zero Zero Call!"

Gagaga Girl whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. Waves of magic-empowered signals burst out and headed right for the corrupted fallen angel.

"Ahahahahaha!" Black Queen laughed, "Thanatos has an ability also! By detaching one Overlay, I can make him immune to all of your monster effects for the rest of this turn!" One of the purple lights orbiting the fallen angel was absorbed into his blade. An aura surrounded him, interfering with the waves. "And you can't attack until every player has taken a turn!"

"Tch!" Doremi winced. There went her ability to cause damage this turn. "Turn end."

Evil Rin smirked. "I'm loving how you just ended there!" she taunted, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" She scoffed at her newly drawn card. "You really screwed me over with that last play, Light Doremi. However, I think I can _easily_ give you some payback for that!" She gave her signature smirk. "I activate Allure of Darkness!"

Evil Rin took two cards from her deck as an aura of darkness enshrouded her. She then took another card and pocketed it.

"Next, since I have three or more DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can banish two of them to send Dark Nephthys to my graveyard!" The images of two monsters, Dark Armed Dragon and The Dark Creator, appeared and were consumed by a dark and fiery bird (2400/1800). Evil Rin pocketed both monsters as her corrupted phoenix vanished. "Dark Nephthys will be back on my next turn…and then you will see its power!"

Doremi bit her lip. If that monster was coming to the field and doing something, then she would have to get rid of her first. But how she was going to do that in one turn was anyone's guess.

"Do you recognize _this_ card?" The Shadow Witch placed a card on her Duel Disk. Moments later, a familiar-looking being appeared before her (800/1600). Doremi recognized him immediately, though this one had a much more sinister air about him. "I activate Summon Priest's special ability! By discarding one spell card, I can special summon any Lv4 monster from my deck!"

The Priest gathered his magic together and, using the added power from the sacrificed spell, conjured a portal. A knight wielding a staff took advantage of it and appeared before the Shadow Witch (1600/1000). Both the Magical Warrior and the Priest turned into orbs of purple energy and spiraled upward.

"I overlay Lv4 Breaker with Lv4 Priest!" Evil Rin declared, "I build the Overlay Network with these two Lv4 DARK monsters! Xyz Summon!" Breaker and Priest entered a dark vortex. Once through, it burst with a bubbling darkness as a being clambered out. He was clearly once a warrior, but he was so thoroughly twisted by his corruption that he could never be anything but (950/1950). He knelt down and used his sword as a shield. At the same time, the dark aura surrounding Evil Rin intensified dramatically. "Awareru…Verz Nightmare!"

_Both Focuses on their first turns…_ Doremi mentally surmised, _And both are Xyz monsters!_

"Turn end!" Evil Rin finished.

Hana looked at both monsters and gulped nervously. "Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana said, shaking. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw her new card. "Yosha! Hana-chan activates Star Sign of the Sacred!" In seconds, the insignia of the Sacreds appeared overhead, glowing as it did so. "Next, Hana-chan summons Sacred Pollux!"

Moments later, a knight from the stars descended and landed by the white Ojamajo's side (1700/600). He quickly drew his sword and prepared to fight.

"Pollux-kun has an ability! When normal summoned, Hana-chan can normal summon another Sacred!" Pollux sent a beacon of light into the air. Another of his order answered the call and descended. This one bore a resemblance to Messeir 7, albeit humanoid in appearance (1550/1600). "Awareru, Sacred Sombres! And he too has an ability: By banishing one Sacred from my graveyard, Sombres can bring a fallen Sacred back to my hand!"

Hana took two Sacred monsters from her graveyard while two orbs of light appeared in in Sombres' hands. The first one's energy was transferred to the second one, allowing it to fly into the sky. Hana pocketed one of her cards and added the other to her hand, frowning.

"Hana-chan had to sacrifice a Sacred…" she lamented, "But we will continue on! Sombres allows Hana-chan to normal summon another Sacred since his first ability was activated!" Sombres sent another beacon into the air. A spellcasting knight answered the call and descended (1600/1400). "Descend, Sacred Gredi!"

Moments after landing, Gredi used her staff to conjure yet another beacon.

"Gredi-chan no kouka hatsudou!" Hana called, "When normal summoned, Gredi-chan can special summon an Lv4 Sacred from Hana-chan's hand!" Another knight of the stars answered the call and descended. He was satyr-like and wielded a bow and arrow (1800/700). "Meet Sacred Kaust!"

"Oh joy!" Evil Rin said, sarcastically, "You brought out four Lv4 Sacreds on your first turn!"

"And Hana-chan can do much more than that!" Hana smiled in defiance. "Kaust-kun! Use your power on Sombres-san and Gredi-chan!" Kaust glowed brightly, empowering his fellows slightly and raising them to Lv5. Then, both of them transformed into orbs of golden energy and spiraled upward. "Hana-chan overlays Lv5 Sombres-san and Lv5 Gredi-chan!"

Both monsters entered a vortex that glowed with a golden and silvery radiance.

"With these two Lv5 LIGHT monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network! Xyz summon!" At once, a powerful knight from the stars emerged from the vortex. He quickly drew his blades and prepared for battle. "Awareru…Sacred Pleiades!"

Evil Rin smirked. "Verz Nightmare no kouka hatsudou! By detaching one Overlay Unit when you special summon a monster, Nightmare can force it face-down!" One of the lights orbiting the corrupted knight vanished into his blade. It glowed with a fell radiance as a form seemed to take shape before Pleiades. "Go! Worst Nightmare!"

"Pleiades-san no kouka hatsudou!" Hana shouted back, "By detaching one Overlay, Pleiades-san can return any card on the field to the hand!" One of Pleiades' orbiting lights was absorbed into his blade, causing it to glow. He then took aim with it. "And Hana-chan targets Verz Thanatos!"

"Eh?!" Doremi gasped, "Hana-chan!"

Black Queen chuckled underneath her veil. "Have you forgotten about Thanatos' own ability?" The last of the corrupted fallen angel's lights vanished into his blade, generating another aura. Pleiades' powers were completely deflected. "You just wasted your monster's power!"

"And it will be slain next turn!" Evil Rin added.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Doremi retorted, "Go! Effect Veiler!" At once, a small being appeared over Nightmare (0/0). His aura suppressed the corrupted knight, stopping the image of terror that was affecting Pleiades. "You can't use Nightmare's ability any more this tun!"

"Tch!" Evil Rin sneered.

"Arigatou, Mama!" Hana called. Then, Pollux and Kaust transformed into two more orbs or golden energy and spiraled upward. "Hana-chan overlays Lv4 Pollux-kun and Lv4 Kaust-kun!" Both knights entered the vortex. "With these two Lv4 Sacred monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network! Xyz summon!"

The vortex burst with silvery and golden light. Moments later, a knight from the stars emerged. He wielded a pair of knuckles (2400/800).

"Awareru! Sacred Beehive!" Hana shouted. The insignia overhead began glowing, shining down on her deck. "And since Hana-chan special summoned a Sacred Xyz, Hana-chan can draw a card!" The white Ojamajo took her new card. She smiled when she saw it. Then, two reversed cards appeared behind Beehive and Pleiades. "Hana-chan sets two cards! Turn end!"

"Then allow me to show you what _real_ power is! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen declared. She took her card and had what could easily have been a hard look. She chuckled. "First, I summon Junk Synchron!" At once, a small warrior appeared (1300/500). He was using materials harvested from the junkyard as armor. "And his ability allows me to bring back any Lv2 or below monster from my graveyard!"

Junk Warrior outstretched his arm, forcing open a portal and bringing Malicevorous Knife through.

"Next, I tune lv2 Knife with Lv3 Junk Synchron!" Black Queen shouted. Immediately, both of her monsters leapt into the air. Junk Synchron transformed into three green rings while Knife passed through them. "_Ally of Darkness, hear my call and beckoning! Appear before me and serve as the all-exterminator!_ Synchro Summon!" Black Queen chanted, "Awareru, Ally of Justice – Catastor!"

A brilliant flash of light later…and the infamous Synchro monster landed before its mistress (2200/1200).

Doremi grit her teeth. She remembered quite clearly how Catastor's beam felt. And she was not in the mood to get hit with it again.

"Pleiades-san no kouka hatsudou!" Hana shouted. Pleiades had the last of the lights orbiting him vanish into his blade. "Return Catastor to the Extra Deck!"

Evil Rin gave her signature smirk. "This worked well for Light Doremi…so why don't I use it too?" She discarded a card. Moments later, another Effect Veiler appeared, this one over Pleiades' head. He gave a mischievous grin and suppressed the knight of the star's powers. "Nice try, Light Hana!"

Hana took a step back and turned to Doremi "Gomennasai, Mama…"

"So, Light Doremi?" the Shadow ruler began, "How does it feel, knowing that your ace monster is going to die soon?"

"Nani yo?" Doremi replied.

Black Queen simply chuckled. "Catastor! Attack Machu Mach!" Catastor took several steps forward and charged its cannon. "Do either of you Light Beings happen to have anything to stop it?"

Doremi bit her lip. She only had two cards in her hand right now and not one of them could stop it. Hana's field had two reversed cards, but neither of them were flipping over. Both girls shook their heads.

"Oh? What a shame," Black Queen said.

"But you made a misplay, Black Queen!" Doremi shouted, "Machu Mach has more ATK than Catastor!"

"That may be…but watch and learn!"

As if on cue, Catastor fired its beam. Machu Mach replied with its signature Fire of Vril attack, but the beam cut through it and pierced right through the floating city. The glowing core inside exploded, sending the massive city to the ground. Doremi leapt forward, trying to dodge the debris.

She succeeded, albeit barely.

"Catastor has an ability," Black Queen explained, "Any non-DARK monster Catastor battles is automatically destroyed. And it just so happens that Machu Mach is LIGHT!" Doremi got back to her feet. "You will do well to stay down. Verz Thanatos! Attack Light Doremi directly!"

Thanatos gave a battle cry as his steed gave a screech uncharacteristic of a unicorn. He charged forward, brandishing his blade. Doremi braced herself, but the corrupted fallen angel jabbed his blade forward with unearthly swiftness and brutality.

Doremi was hit by the attack and sent into the floor as her Life Points fell to 5650. She did not get up, but her groaning at least told them she survived.

"Mama!" Hana cried, "Daijoubu yo? Mama!"

Doremi struggled to her feet. She clutched her now-bleeding shoulder, concealing the fresh stab wound. She winced as she returned to her position.

"Agh!" Doremi half-screamed, wincing, "I…I'll be alright…Hana-chan!" She collapsed to her knees as she spoke her words. "I'm going to feel that tomorrow…"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Black Queen laughed, sadistically, "You withstood stronger attacks than that, but you can't even get back up after getting stabbed through a critical blood vessel?" She shook her head, snickering as she did so. "Pathetic! Just like my Light Half."

"Urusai- AIIEE!" Doremi got up in anger at the Shadow ruler's remark. When she did, blood started spurting from her injury. "Damn it!"

"Perhaps you should just make it easy on yourselves and let us kill you now?" Evil Rin suggested, smirking, "It's only going to get more painful from here on."

Doremi collapsed back to her knees. "Not…a chance!"

Black Queen sighed. "Stubborn, aren't you?" She inserted a card into a slot, causing a reversed card to appear before her. "I set one card. Turn end!"

The pink Ojamajo panted desperately. She knew she didn't have long before she weakened and died from blood loss. Unfortunately, she had no idea _how_ long she had.

She had to work fast, even though doing so could reduce the time she had left. "Atashi no…Turn! Draw!" She took her card and placed it in her hand. But doing so involved taking the pressure off the wound, causing another spurt. She winced. "I…I…AAIIIEEE!"

Hana shot a worried and scared look at Doremi. "Mama…!" she cried, "Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die!"

"That Light Being doesn't have much longer to live," Black Queen replied, snidely, "My only regret is not seeing Shadow Doremi deal the fatal injury. It barely makes me want to pity the poor brat…barely."

Hana turned and glared angrily at the Shadow ruler. She turned back when she noticed Doremi getting back to her feet. She was still struggling to keep pressure on her wound.

"I…I won't give in!" Doremi shouted, defiantly. She took a risk and placed one of the cards from her hand onto the Duel Disk. "I…summon Summon Priest!" At once, the Priest appeared (800/1600). He turned and shot a worried look at his master. "Don't worry! I'll be fine…" She took another card and placed on her Duel Disk as well. "Since I summoned a monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

Moments later, a small shadow appeared. It quickly rose out of the ground, taking a roughly lizard-like shape and glaring at Black Queen (1100/1500).

"Next, I activate -Agh!- I activate Priest's ability!" Doremi discard her spell card and sent its energy over to the Priest. He gathered his power as well as the energy from the sacrificed spell to conjure a portal. An otherworldly artist used the portal to emerge on the field (1600/1000). "Come one, Astell Drawn!"

Another spurt of blood burst out from the pink Ojamajo's injury, causing her to fall to her hand.

"Not…now…!" Doremi muttered. She looked at her three monsters, all of whom were looking on in worry and wanting to do something about her wound. She gave a reassuring smile at them as they reluctantly turned into orbs of energy. "I overlay Astell Drawn, Summon Priest, and Kagetokage! With these three Lv4 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

All three monsters spiraled into a brilliant vortex. It exploded with a bursting darkness, causing the room to shake. The large, semi-mechanical byproduct of the remaining Vylons emerged, screeching and glaring angrily at Verz Thanatos (2500/2100). No sooner did it appear, Doremi's dark aura intensified…and her wound started spurting with a greater frequency.

"AGGHH!" Doremi screamed.

"MAMA!" Hana called.

"You summoned your Verz Focus to fight back," Black Queen mockingly surmised, "And now you're dying even faster than you were previously. How ironic!"

Evil Rin simply smirked. She clearly enjoyed the pink Ojamajo's dying state and wanted it to last longer. Though if she had her way, it would have been Majorin there instead. Otherwise, she was looking at the scene with disinterest.

Doremi struggled to keep the pressure on her wound, but it was no use. Blood kept pouring out and had by now made a small pool. She was starting to feel cold and numb all over as she suffered increasing blood loss.

Disigma turned toward the pink Ojamajo. "I…activate…" Doremi began. But before she could finish, she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and shivering. She could barely hear Hana's voice calling out to her. _I…really am going to die…am I?_ she thought, _Gomen ne, minna-san…I failed…_

Outside of Doremi's mind, Hana's cries were growing increasingly frantic. She had long since passed into tears…and now was gasping for breath.

Black Queen and Evil Rin simply looked on at the scene in amusement. "I suppose Light Doremi is unable to continue then?" Evil Rin inquired, smirking, "Not surprising. Just look at that injury!"

Black Queen chuckled, "And that's also why you're my right-hand Shadow, Evil Rin," she stated, amused. She shot a hard look at the barely-conscious pink Ojamajo. "Hmm…Yes." Vylon Disigma screeched violently at the Shadow ruler. "Oh, urusai yo. We all know your master won't last much longer!"

Disigma glared daggers at Black and shook its head. It then floated over to the pink Ojamajo and placed its claw over her still-shivering form. It narrowed its eyes and then pointed at Hana. The powerful dark aura surrounding the pink Ojamajo extended a tendril of itself over to Hana.

The white Ojamajo quickly went from desperate to fearful when she saw the aura make contact with her own considerably-weaker dark aura. Even if it was Doremi's, the aura still unnerved her at heart. But her aura connecting with her mother's felt strange.

She sensed what was on Doremi's mind…including her regret of dying before everyone could be saved.

Hana shook her head. _Arigatou, Vylon Disigma-san,_ she thought, _Mama! You can still try! Your injury can be beaten! You just have to believe in yourself! Hana-chan believes in you! Mama!_

Doremi stirred. "Hana…chan…?" she mused, slowly. Another spurt of blood made her wince. "You're right…Hana-chan! I…I can…I can get over this!" She made an attempt to get up, but Disigma discouraged her by keeping its claw above her. "We will…most definitely not lose to you…Black Queen! Evil Rin!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the dark aura surrounding Doremi flared up. Disigma removed its claw as the pink Ojamajo began floating into the air. Everyone watched the scene unfold, depending on who it was. Black Queen and Evil Rin stared in disbelief while Hana gazed in awe and wonder.

The dark aura surrounding Doremi seemed to thicken and become denser. It ceased to look like an evil cloud and began taking a form more akin to a clear night sky. Parts of it became ribbon like and both wrapped around _and entered _the pink Ojamajo's wound, sealing it and preventing any further blood loss.

When it was finished, Doremi descended back to the ground, landing on both feet. Her eyes opened back up and gained a thoroughly defiant look. A distinct fire could be seen burning through her gaze. In addition, the bands of starry darkness sealing her wound seemed to have merged with her uniform.

"Mama…?" Hana began, awestruck, "You're…You're saved!"

Doremi turned to the white Ojamajo and smiled. "Its thanks to you and Disigma-san," she replied. She looked up at her monster and smiled. "Thank you…for letting me hear Hana-chan, Disigma-san." She then turned back to Black Queen. "I believe it was still my turn, Black Queen! And if my memory isn't failing, then I remember activating Vylon Disigma's ability!"

Vylon Disigma nodded and turned back to the opponent at hand. One of the lights orbiting him vanished into its beak. It then shot a tractor beam at Catastor, dragging the machine into a port and turning it into data before completely absorbing it.

Black Queen seethed through her veil. Catastor was one of her best monsters and had been proven effective against many of the monsters it was ever used against.

Doremi alternated between Verz Thanatos and Verz Nightmare. The former had proven to be a nuisance by making itself immune to monster effects and by dealing a grievous wound to her. The latter was also a threat due to it continuously forcing everything they special summon face-down. Both were the focuses for Black Queen's and Evil Rin's infections and were thus viable targets to destroy. However, neither of them had any overlay units left, which honestly left them powerless.

Destroying the Verz focus was all but assured to release them from the Verz's grip, but all it would do is allow them to focus their full might on them, going by what Black Queen said earlier. But there was the chance to outright knock them out upon the focus's destruction. It was small compared to Shadow Doremi, and she recalled how she barely even flinched; her friends couldn't really be examples since none of them fell unconscious and surrendered when theirs were destroyed.

Ultimately, the pink Ojamajo chose to hurry. She had no idea how much longer the seal would last; indeed, it could very easily come open at any time and cause her to bleed to death. She may seemed strong now, but most of it was just Disigma lending his power to her; when it finally leaves her, she was certain she would fall to the ground, weak from her earlier blood loss.

She turned to face Nightmare. "Vylon Disigma! Attack Verz Nightmare!" Doremi commanded. Vylon Disigma screeched in agreement and turned to face its target. The powerful Vylon spread its arms apart and fired a beam much like Catastor's directly at Verz Nightmare. "Vylon Disigma no kouka hatsudou!" Doremi shouted, "As long as the attribute of the monster Vylon equipped itself with is the same as a monster he's battling, Vylon Disigma will automatically destroy it!"

The beam continued, disintegrating the corrupted XX-Saber despite his best efforts. The attack, along with the dust that used to be Verz Nightmare, hurtled toward a now-shocked Evil Rin. It struck hard, blowing off her dark aura and sending her flying into the barrier.

She impacted it with a sickening crack and landed on the ground. She survived it…somehow, but was now unconscious. Black Queen looked at her right hand Shadow and then turned back to Doremi, her eyes glowing an angry red.

"I will make sure you suffer for this, Light Doremi," Black Queen said, menacingly, "In the meantime, I will take all of Evil Rin's turns from now on."

Doremi began panting. "We'll…expect your worst, Black Queen," she replied, "Turn end!"

"Then allow me to show you just how badly outmatched you are!" Black Queen's smirk was discernible despite her veil. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Her new card incited a chuckle on her part. "I activate the spell Dark World Dealings! With this, all of us must draw a card and then discard one!"

Doremi looked on in dismay. Her previous turn had left her without anything in her hand and would thus kill what she would've drawn next. She reluctantly took her next card and, upon seeing what it was, frowned and inserted it into her graveyard.

Hana looked at her hand and gulped. She took her next card and immediately tossed it. She then looked at Black Queen with disdain.

Black Queen simply shrugged the looks and drew her next card. She added it to her hand and placed a different card in the graveyard.

"It's much harder than I thought to get several DARK monsters in the graveyard," Black Queen remarked, "But to use _this_ card…I need at least seven of them!" She inserted a card into the slot. "I activate the spell The Beginning of the End!"

At once, the entire room was drowned in pitch darkness, leaving only the starry starkness enveloping Doremi visible. Then, several glowing runes appeared underneath the dueling field, bathing the room in a ghastly light.

"I can only use this card if there are seven or more DARK monsters in my graveyard," Black Queen explained, "It banishes five of those monsters and lets me draw three cards!" She took five cards from her graveyard and put them away. She then took three cards from her deck. But the glowing runes underneath did not vanish. "The duel field will be like this from now on. I suggest you get used to it!"

Doremi grit her teeth. She really and truly minded the change; however, she was more worried about Hana, who was downright beside herself with abject fear.

"This is going too far, Black Queen!" Doremi shouted, "You've caused enough damage already!"

"Enough damage?" Black Queen chuckled. "Enough is never 'enough' per se. Reverse card, open! Return from the Different Dimension hatsudou!" At once, the Shadow ruler's concealed card flipped over. Moments later, a tear in the fabric of space-time opened above, allowing four figures to descend: Malicevorous Fork, Malicavorous Knife, Malicevorous Spoon (100/500), and Black Claw Crow (900/600). "I suppose you know _exactly_ who's coming next?"

Doremi and Hana shuddered as the three Malicevorous monsters transformed into purple orbs of energy and spiraled upward.

"I overlay Lv2 Knife as well as Lv2 fork and Lv2 Soon!" All three monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex. "I build the Overlay Network with these three Lv2 monsters!" The vortex burst in a rainbow-colored explosion. Then, a sealed form much like a drop of putrid blackness that danced like a flame emerged. "Awareru, Number 96!" Immediately, the sealed form boiled and expanded, instantly sprouting a pair of limbs before taking a definitively inhuman shape. "The messenger from pitch black darkness…Black Mist!"

Already, bad memories were resurfacing within Doremi from the last time she saw this monster. She recalled just how horribly it massacred Machu Mach and how it very nearly killed her. Back then, it seemed like a mere monster with just enough of a personality to be sadistic.

Black Queen sneered through her veil. "You also recall this, cor-?" She was interrupted by Black Mist swinging its claw to the side. It then turned toward her prompting a chuckle out of the Shadow ruler. "As you wish then…"

The blatantly-evil monster turned to face Doremi. "_Before my master continues her move, I would like to have a word with you,_" it said. Doremi and Hana gasped. "_Don't be surprised. Aren't you forgetting how Machu Mach and Disigma speak with you?_"

The words of the powerful Number were like freezing arrows piercing through Doremi. Of course she knew how Machu Mach and Disigma spoke. However, only she could understand what they were saying. But on the other hand, Black Mist…spoke perfect Japanese. Even Hana was gasping in shock.

"H-How?" Doremi began, "How are you able to-?"

"_I would rather the useless questions be saved for never_," Black Mist replied. It then noticed the unnerved expressions on both Ojamajos. "_You're not keen on speaking to me like this? Then perhaps a new form would suffice._" Moments later, the monster turned into a cloud of dark mist. When it dissipated, a lone, humanoid form floated before Black Queen. It too had a dark aura, but I was nothing like the Verz's aura surrounding the Shadow ruler. "_Is this more to your liking?!_"

Doremi looked at the being in horror. A monster capable of speaking to anyone it pleased was not something she wanted to meet right now. Especially when its mistress was one of the most powerful enemies they had known.

"Black Mist!" Doremi addressed, "Why choose now to speak with us?"

Black Mist smirked. "_Answer this,_" it half demanded, "_Would you prefer Black Queen-sama under the Verz's control and risk an even more berserk adversary in the near future? Or would you take out the fiend standing next to me and rid her of her corruption for the time being?_"

"What are you trying out?" Hana asked.

"_All I am asking is for you to remove Black Queen-sama's Verz corruption._"

Doremi girt her teeth. There was no way of telling if taking out one Verz-corrupted being after another will truly weaken Jou-sama. In fact, there was evidence that she wouldn't be weakened in the slightest.

To that end, it really made no difference if they defeated Verz Thanatos by battle or by card effect. But taking the Verz focus down could potentially end the duel right then and there. It did eliminate Evil Rin after all, but Black Queen is more powerful; there was no such guarantee it would work.

And it was like what Black Queen said earlier: If she was freed, she would be able to devote more of her energy to winning the duel. And she didn't need another reminder of what happened last time that was the case…

However, that Verz card can easily cause a lot of damage if left alive and could very well cause their loss anyway. And they could not afford to lose this time.

Finally, Doremi came to her decision. "Alright, Black Mist. Either me or Hana-chan will take down Thanatos and free Black Queen," the pink Ojamajo said, grimly. She then shot a cautious glare at the malevolent monster. "But that doesn't mean we trust either of you!"

"Un!" Hana shouted in agreement.

Black Mist chuckled in amusement. "_I wouldn't have it any other way_," it replied. He turned back to Black Queen. "_I'm finished, master. Let's give them our all, alright?_"

Black Queen smiled maliciously underneath her veil. "Hai!" she shouted. Black Mist turned back into his monstrous form as the Shadow ruler took a card from her hand. "Picking up where I left off," she continued, "You remember this card, correct?"

She inserted the card into her Duel Disk.

"I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic – Numeron Force! With this, I can overlay one Xyz monster I control and summon a Chaos Number!" Black Mist laughed maniacally as he turned into a sky-blue orb of energy and spiraled upward. "I use Number 96: Black Mist to rebuild the Overlay Network!" The dark vortex above exploded with a blue rainbow. Moments later, a massive drop like a multi-pronged flame descended, complete with four purple lights orbiting it. Limbs and tentacles burst out and took shape, changing into the bestial monstrosity that Doremi knew all too well (1000/1000). "Awareru, Chaos Number 96! Arise, chaotic storm, and now, swoop down! Black Storm!"

"You can't be serious…" Doremi muttered.

"And I hope you didn't forget about Numeron Force's other effect!" Black Queen shouted.

At once, a wave of blue energy spread across the field, striking every other card.

Hana's Star Sign dimmed to almost nothing while her Pleiades and Beehive felt ill.

Black Queen's own Thanatos and Black Claw Crow felt ill too, though their mistress didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Meanwhile, Vylon Disigma found himself being shorted out. The data he gained from absorbing Catastor was lost as the card went back to Black Queen's graveyard.

"And if you think my turn is over, think again! Because I control a DARK monster, I can special summon another Black Claw Crow form my hand!" Black Queen shouted. Another smallish Crow appeared by its weakened cousin's side. Then, both transformed into orbs of energy. "I overlay both Lv2 Black Claw Crows!" Both monsters spiraled upward and into a red vortex. "With these two Lv2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The vortex exploded violently in a flash of red light. Moments later, a golem emerged and landed by Black Storm's side (500/1800). It crouched in a defensive stance.

"Awareru…Gachigachi Gantetsu!" Then, both of the orange lights orbiting it glowed brilliantly, empowering Black Storm and giving Thanatos some respite from his weakening (Gachi: 500-900/1800-2200) (Black Storm: 1000-1400/1000-1400) (Thanatos: 2350-2750/1350-1750). "Gachi's ability grants 200 ATK and DEF to all of my monsters for each Overlay Unit it has!"

Doremi frowned. Gachi was a common card to use in any deck that focused on rank 2 Xyz monsters. She had seen it used several times already, including like this. But for now, she would have to bear the pain.

_It's up to you, Hana-chan,_ Doremi thought, _Gomennasai…_

"Now, Black Storm! Attack Vylon Disigma!" Black Queen ordered, "Black Storm no kouka hatsudou! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can take the ATK of the monster its battling for itself! Go! Shadow Chaos Gain!"

"_With pleasure!_" Black Storm replied, "_Get ready, Disigma! You're about to feel the same pain Machu Mach felt a few days ago!_"

Within moments, two more tendrils of darkness sprouted form the dangerous Chaos Number and impaled Disigma. Energy could be seen flowing from the Vylon and into Black Storm through those tentacles (Disigma: 2500-0/2100) (Black Storm: 1400-3900/1400). Disigma collapsed to the ground.

"Disigma!" Doremi called, "DISIGMA!"

"**Finish it!**" Black Queen ordered, "**Black Mirage Chaos Whip!**"

With a roar, Black Storm sent his main tentacles forward.

"Reverse card, open!" Hana called, "Enemy Controller hatsudou! With this, Hana-chan can target any monster not on Hana-chan's field and change its position!" A massive videogame controller appeared before the white Ojamajo. "Hana-chan wants Disigma to defend! Up, up! Down, down! Left, right! Left, right! B! A! Start!"

The buttons on the controller pressed themselves in, going be the same sequence Hana called out. Within moments, Disigma was able to take to the defensive and raised his claws to ward off the attack.

"I regret to inform you that 2100 DEF isn't enough!" Black Queen shouted.

And sure enough, the now-thoroughly empowered Black Storm's attack landed. Disigma held the strike off valiantly, but the twin tendrils pierced his arms and went right for his central area. They pierced into that too, spelling out his end.

Doremi cried as she saw her Verz focus-turned-second ace crumble to ash. "Disigma…" she said, sadly.

"Now, Thanatos! Take down that Light Being! And make sure you it actually kills her this time!"

Thanatos ushered his steed forth, charging toward and brandishing his sword. Doremi simply stood there, emotionally hurt.

Suddenly, her starry aura moved of its own accord. Two shapes took form from it: Machu Mach and Disigma. The former deflected the blade while the latter caught the rebounded blade and knocked the powerful Verz-corrupted fallen angel back. However, some of the force behind the attack got through, knocking Doremi down and dropping her to 1900 Life Points.

"If only your friend wasn't here…" Black Queen muttered, "Turn end!"

Doremi could feel Hana's worry-filled eyes on her. She was in a lot of trouble; that much she knew. Already, her determination was wavering…and her aura-based bandage was loosening in response and threatening to let her finish bleeding to death.

Thankfully, Black Queen had already ended her turn. But with her current field, it was going to take a miracle to get around it.

"Mama!" Hana called, drawing Doremi's attention, "Hana-chan will take it from here! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" She took her card and smiled at what it was. She then turned a worried look at the pink Ojamajo. "Mama…?"

Doremi shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Hana-chan," Doremi replied, "I'll make it…somehow."

Hana gulped. "Okay." She inserted a card into a slot. "Hana-chan activates Resurrection of the Dead! With it, Hana-chan can bring back any monster from any graveyard!" She then turned back to Doremi. "Mama! Can Hana-chan borrow Gagaga Magician?"

He pink Ojamajo shot a confused look at the white Ojamajo. "Eh? But Gagaga Magician is a DARK monster! You can't summon your Sacred Xyz monsters with it!" A knowing look crept onto Hana's face. "But…I guess you can go for something else…Okay then! He's yours!"

Hana nodded. "Then Hana-chan brings back Gagaga Magician!" The sacred ankh appeared before the young girl. A portal to the netherworld opened, allowing the juvenile Magician to return. He turned to look at Doremi; she smiled and nodded at him. He returned the favor. "Mama? Hana-chan hopes you'll forgive her for what she's about to do…"

"Nani?" Doremi replied.

Hana closed her eyes and shook her head. She then looked at a particular card in her hand. That's when she heard a familiar roar in her mind. She clutched her head.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called.

"Daijoubu, Mama," Hana replied, _No one said you would be this hard to control…_ she thought, _Demo…you only view Shadow Hana-chan as your master, even though she told you and your counterpart to aid me for now…_

Hana struggled against powerful card's influence. "Hana-chan releases…two…monsters with 2000 or more ATK from her field! Pleiades! Omega!" Both of her weakened Sacred Xyz monsters turned back to her. Both nodded and vanished in a cloud of sparks. Then, a familiar-looking giant red dagger appeared in Hana's hand. "_The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. The embodiment of light, now descend and become Hana-chan's guide and aide!_"

Doremi's expression turned form one of concern to object shock. Hana's chant spoke of it completely, but she did not want to believe it one bit. But it was the truth and the case.

Hana threw the dagger into the air where three streams of stars flowed into it. They coalesced around it, growing into an all too familiar form. When it finished, a dragon with eyes like a galaxy stood before the white Ojamajo. It roared in its dominance (3000/2500).

"Awareru…Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Hana shouted. She giggled a bit. "This is so awesome!"

"Ha-Hana-chan-!?" Doremi called out, "Where…Where did you-?"

"Hana-chan activates Gagaga Magician's ability! And she will raise him to Lv8!" Magician, gulping at the snarling dragon looking down at him, obeyed the command. The, both monsters transformed into two orbs of energy and spiraled upward. "And with these two Lv8 monsters, Hana-chan builds the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters entered a galaxy-like vortex. No sooner did they do so, a rainbow-colored explosion erupted from within. Then, a sealed form emerged…one that made Doremi shudder with several awful memories.

"_Roar throughout the entire universe! Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself…and become Hana-chan's guide!_" the white Ojamajo chanted. The sealed form split twice, allowing several mechanical limbs extend and take shape. When it finished, it roared violently, shaking the entire room (3000/2500). "Awareru…Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Doremi looked up at the powerful dragon in horror. "Hana-chan!" she called, "Why? Why do you have those two dragons!? Hana-chan!"

Hana turned to her mother and smiled sheepishly. "Shadow Hana-chan let Hana-chan borrow them for a while," she replied. She began straining herself against Tachyon Dragon's aura. "But…it's really hard…keeping them under control!"

Black Queen looked on from beneath her veil. Her concealed expression was a bizarre combination between amusement and rage. She was angry due to Shadow Hana lending her own Light Half two of her cards…her most powerful ones, to be exact. Yet her amusement came from the white Ojamajo's difficulty with said cards.

"At the start of the Battle Phase, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon can detach one Overlay!" Hana announced. At once, one of the lights orbiting the behemoth dragon vanished into its chest. Then, the mighty dragon withdrew into its sealed form and rotated until both a magenta and blue light faced forward. "Go! Tachyon Transmigration!"

No sooner did the sealed form settle into position, a stream of rainbow light emanated from it. It caught all other monsters in in it. Black Storm groaned in slight pain as it withdrew back into its sealed form (3900-1000/1400-1000). Gachi collapsed to the floor as his powers were drained (900-500/2200-1800). Thanatos was the least affected since his effects were already nulled, though he found the light disconcerting (2750-2350/1750-1350).

"Yosha!" Hana shouted, "You did it, Tachyon-kun!" Tachyon Dragon narrowed its eyes at the remark. "Now, attack-!"

Before Hana could give the order, the powerful number turned its attention to Doremi and began charging its attack.

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Hana called, "What are you doing?! You can't attack Mama!"

"I'm afraid he can," Black Queen replied, chuckling, "In a tag duel such as this, we play using Battle Royale rules. This includes treating your partner as an opponent for all purposes…including for attacks!"

Doremi's blood ran cold. Hana was unable to control the dragon her Shadow gave her and now it was preparing to attack her directly. She already feared falling under the Verz's control, but the resulting weakness due to the Resonance would undo the aura keeping her wound sealed.

Then, Hana rushed over to Doremi and faced the angry dragon, outstretching her arms while doing so. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" She called, "Please! Shadow Hana-chan lent me your powers to help defeat the Verz!" The dragon roared angrily in reply. "Hana-chan…is sorry. Hana-chan didn't know only Shadow Hana-chan was allowed to call you '-kun'. Gomennasai!"

Hana's comment didn't seem to deter the dragon's anger. It still felt offended that someone other than its master would refer to it by that pet name. From her, it was her name of endearment. From anyone else, it was an insult. However, it recalled that its master had commanded it to assist her Light Half in any way possible…but it remembered the red-haired girl. It had wanted to tear the girl apart, even though the one using it wasn't its master.

Finally, the mighty dragon snorted and turned back to its opponent at hand. "Arigatou…Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon," Hana said, "Demo ne…?" Tachyon Dragon snarled in impatience. "Un! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Attack! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!"

And with that, the powerful dragon loosed its signature attack, launching it directly at the corrupted fallen angel. He let out a cry of fear right before being immolated. The blast continued, striking Black Queen and seeming to completely blow off her dark aura in addition to reducing her to 3350 Life Points.

Hana took the time to rush back to her spot in the duel.

"Kuso," Black Queen muttered, getting back up, "To think it would still listen to the Light Being…?"

"Reverse card, open!" Hana called, "Xyz Reborn hatsudou! With this, Hana-chan can bring back any Xyz monster from her graveyard!" The trap card revealed itself. Then, it turned into a form resembling a certain spell card and flew into a portal to the netherworld. What emerged was a large knight of the stars, the symbol now orbiting him as a red-purple light. "Come back to Hana-chan, Sacred Pleiades!"

"Yes!" Doremi called, "Go for it, Hana-chan!"

Hana nodded, smiling. "Un! Hana-chan activates Pleiades-san's ability!" The Xyz Reborn was absorbed into Pleiades' blades, causing them to glow a bright gold. Then, a powerful light emanated from them, shining on Gachi and banishing him back from whence he came. "Alright! Pleiades-san! Take down Dark Storm!"

Pleiades nodded and quickly bounded after the disabled Number. He swung quickly, cleaving the once-powerful Number in half. Black Queen held her ground against the tail-end of the attack, though her Life Points fell to 1850.

"Next, Hana-chan overlays Pleiades-san!" Pleiades leapt into the air and dove into a golden and silvery vortex. It quickly burst with a heavenly light. "_Light of the stars, unite as one! Descend and be the guide of my path!_ Xyz summon!" she chanted. A massive form appeared. It was dragon-like in appearance, but seemed to have been created from the fusion of all Sacred monsters (2700/2000). "Awareru…Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" She panted slightly. "Turn…end!"

Black Queen chuckled. "I must thank you for getting rid of that Verz card," she said, her voice dripping with menace, "I can now channel my full strength! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen's eyes glowed underneath her veil. A sadistic grin could be discerned. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

Immediately, five forms appeared before her: Black mist, Black Storm, Catastor, Giant Virus, and Black Claw Crow. Black Queen took all five of their cards and shuffled them into her deck, the top of which glowed with a malevolent darkness…DESTINY DRAW. She took both cards and added both to her hand.

"Next, I summon Malicevorous Knife!" At once, the fiend wielding the giant knife appeared. He then cut open a portal to the netherworld, drawing Malicavorous Fork through and to its side. "And since I control a DARK monster, I can special summon Black Claw Crow!" Moments later, the small crow appeared. Then, all three turned into orbs of purple energy and spiraled upward. "I overlay Lv2 Knife, Fork, and Crow!"

All three entered a galaxy-like vortex, which erupted with a rainbow explosion immediately after.

"Say hello again…to Number 96: Black Mist!" Black Queen shouted. The massive flaming drop of pitch darkness emerged from the vortex again. But this time, it burst into a cloud of mist and took his more Humanoid form again. He smirked. "Ah, I suppose you wish to speak with them again, Black Mist?"

Black Mist shook his head. "_That won't be necessary, Master,_" he replied, "_I just wish to show them something after you activate _that _card._"

Black Queen chuckled, making the two girls shudder. "Then let's not keep them waiting!" She inserted a card into a slot. "I activate the spell Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force! And I will use it to once again Rank-Up Number 96!"

The Barian insignia appeared underneath Black Mist. He then changed back into his monstrous form and allowed the energy to take him. He transformed into a magenta orb of energy and spiraled upward and into a dark vortex. Once he was inside, it burst with a dark radiance, followed by the appearance of a gate locked by another Barian emblem. It burst open, allowing the monstrosity within to return.

Instead of a sealed form, Black Mist was the one who emerged and returned to the field. Then, to Doremi's and Hana's horror, his form began boiling, expanding. His limbs bulged out, becoming more muscular. A pair of wings sprouted from his back and a large red eye appeared on his abdomen. Once his transformation was complete, Black Mist -now Black Storm- was a larger and more hulking version of his former self. Four armored magenta crystals floated near him.

"This is the form I take when Barian's Force is used to Rank me Up," Black Storm explained, his voice now clearly different, "Perhaps it's now time to use another of that card's powers?"

"I though you would never ask," Black Queen replied, "Go! Chaos Drain!"

At once, the armored crystals extended a lash that grabbed onto Tachyon Dragon's last orbiting light. The sealed it inside another armored crystal and dragged it over to Black Storm's side. The mighty dragon roared in anger and shock.

"Now then, Black Storm?" Black Queen began, "Take down that treacherous dragon and make that Light Being suffer!"

"With pleasure!" Black Storm shouted. Immediately, the powerful Chaos Number charged energy into an orb held in between his hands. He then smirked.

"At this time, Black Storm's ability activates!" Black Queen called, "By detaching one Overlay Unit, Black Storm can drain the ATK of his attack target and add it to his own! Go! Shadow Chaos Gain!"

Black Storm laughed as one of the armored crystals near him reverted to energy and was consumed by his abdominal eye. He outstretched his hand as two tentacles manifested from it. Both shot forward, driving into Tachyon Dragon's machine-like hide and draining its power (Tachyon: 3000-0/2500) (Black Storm: 1000-4000/1000). The powerful dragon's roar was twisted by it pain.

"Tachyon!" Hana called, horrified.

"Now, where was I?" Black Queen inquired, mockingly, "Oh, yes! Tear Light Hana apart, Black Storm!"

"I will make you proud, Master!" Black Storm shouted. He resumed charging his attack and, once finished, launched it right at its target.

The attack struck hard, piecing the mighty dragon and dealing a fatal blow. Its roar was in sheer agony as it collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Hana gasped in horror as the advanced demon leered at her with malice in his eyes.

"You witnessed my own attack on Doremi when I took out her Number, do you not?" Black Storm inquired.

"Demo ne…you-you don't have to do this!" Hana cried.

"Black Queen-sama's wishes are my command! I will carry them out even if it's the last thing I do!"

And with that, Black Storm turned into a black bolt of lightning and shot toward the abject terror-filled Ojamajo. Doremi saw the event unfold and tried to rush to save her daughter.

"HANA-CHAN!" Doremi cried out.

Suddenly, the part of her aura the encompassed her now-outstretched hand shot forth. It made it to Hana in a split second, just in time to intercept Black Storm's attack. He struck hard, nearly piercing the wall-like aura. But then…the Chaos Number detonated himself, tearing apart the shield and blasting Hana to the wall and dropping her to 4000 Life Points.

She did not move and inch. But she was breathing.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi shouted, "**Hana-chan! HANA-CHAN!**"

Black Queen could only chuckle as Black Storm reformed himself. "It appears that that Light Being is out," she mused, "What a shame. Black Storm would've killed her had it not been for you, Light Doremi." A scowl could be discerned from beneath her veil. "How sickening!"

Doremi turned to Black Queen. "Urusai!" she shouted angrily, "I won't forgive you this, Black Queen! And I _will_ make sure you pay!"

"I need to start keeping a mental list of these old and stale speeches…" The Shadow ruler sighed. "Turn end. And I believe a reminder is in order? Such as what happened last time?"

The pink Ojamajo shook her head. "It won't happen again, Black Queen! Atashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted. She looked at her new card and smiled. "You do realize I have less than half of my Light Points, right?" Black Queen sighed in frustration and gestured her to continue her move. Black Storm looked a bit worried. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

At once, five forms appeared before Doremi: Astell Drawn, Summon Priest, Solar Wind Jammer, Gagaga Girl, and Mahcu Mach. All five flowed into her now shuffling deck. Once it finished, the top glowed a brilliant pink…DESTINY DRAW.

"With the combined strength of my unbreakable bonds, I will defeat you!" Doremi shouted, taking both glowing cards. "Here goes! I activate the spell Earth Crush! This card destroys the monster you control with the highest DEF! And guess who the only one on your field is?"

Black Storm shook his head. "It has been an honor, serving under you," he said solemnly, "I only wish I could've avoided being taken down like this."

Black Queen sighed. She considered the Chaos Number to be annoying now that he had a voice…but at the same time, she prized his loyalty, since very few beings gave her that unconditionally. Her thoughts on the subject prompted her to turn toward the still-unconscious Evil Rin, one other -and arguably much closer- such being.

"Very well," Black Queen replied, "But I will see you again soon, Black Storm."

She turned away to avoid seeing her ace monster being smashed apart by the spell.

Doremi looked on for a moment. She knew the Chaos Number and Black Queen were both sadistic, but the former showed something she found more or less admirable. She had seen such devotion elsewhere in mangas and shows as well as with Jou-sama and Majorin. But to see it here…with a couple of enemies? She found that jarring.

"Black Storm…" she said with a slight melancholy. She then turned back to Hana's fallen form and recalled what Black Storm did. "But I still can't forgive him for this…nor Black Queen." She inserted her last card into a slot. "I activate Resurrection of the Dead! And I will use it to bring back Vylon Disigma!"

With that, the sacred ankh appeared overhead and forced open a portal to the netherworld. The powerful Vylon ascended through it and was now back by its tamer's side.

"Ready, Disigma?" Doremi asked. Disigma nodded and prepared himself, earning a nod form the pink Ojamajo. "Vylon Disigma! Attack Black Queen directly!"

Disigma didn't need to be told twice. He gathered lightning in between his claws and sent it right into the Shadow ruler's being. She didn't even try to defend herself…and she screamed in pain as her Life Points fell to 0.

Doremi and Hana re the winners!

Black Queen fell to her knees, still reeling from the assault. "I…didn't think you would get the better of me this time…" she said, chuckling, "But then, this is a luck-based game and I didn't have as great an advantage as I did last time…"

She passed out as soon as her words left her lips.

Doremi looked at the two downed Shadows. "jou-sama really messed up their minds," she surmised. She shook her head, quickly recalling Hana. She rushed up to her. "Hana-chan! Daijobu? Hana-chan!"

Doremi wasted no time in cradling the injured white Ojamajo upon making it to her. Hana opened her eyes, and smiled reassuringly. A tear of relief and joy lowed from the pink Ojamajo's eye.

"You…you won…Mama!" Hana said, with as much excitement as her tired form would allow. "And…and…!"

Doremi frowned. "I…I don't think I'm going to be okay, Hana-chan," she replied grimly, "My aura. It's only sealing the wound. Unless something is done, I will ide if my aura ever leaves." Her lips curled into a sad smile. "But if we can save Jou-sama…then I'll be happy."

Doremi helped Hana to her feet. Once done, the two looked at the stairs and saw that the barrier protecting it had vanished. Both looked up with uncertainty.

"Jou-sama's waiting up there, isn't she?" Hana asked.

Doremi nodded. "I think so," she replied, "Hana-chan. Iku yo!"

And with that, both Ojamajos summoned their brooms and flew up the stairs…

* * *

Both Ojamajos made it to the top of the stairs and found a hallway. They flew through it as fast as they could, even nearly crashing into the door at the end. Hana slowed down just enough to avoid it but Doremi wasn't so lucky; she crumpled to a heap as right after impact.

"What a time to be the unluckiest pretty girl in the world…" Doremi muttered, dizzily.

Hana helped Doremi up and opened the door. "Come on!" she ushered.

Both girls made it through…and found Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, and Momoko on the floor on a large balcony. Dark auras arched like lightning in between all five of them. Majorin was above them, having somehow changed to her super witch form and was holding back Jou-sama.

She was clearly losing.

"Jou-sama! I know you're in there!" Majorin pleaded, "You have to fight it! Onegai shimasu!"

Jou-sama smirked maliciously and sent the red-violet Witch to the ground, breaking her Super Witch form in the process. "I find myself quite content like this, Majorin," she replied, venomously, "You should've taken me up on my offer…"

Jou-sama's form had changed again since they last saw her. Now, in addition to her blood-stained clothing, boils with lone tentacles emerging had sprung up and her body. And she now had three pairs of wings, each of which having come from each Verz dragon; the lowest pair was that of Bahamut's, the middle was Ophion's, and the highest belonged to Ouroboros. Her nails had extended into what seemed to be claws.

"Jou-sama!" Doremi called, drawing the corrupted Queen's attention, "We can't let you do this any longer!"

"Look at what you've become!" Hana cried, "This isn't you!"

Jou-sama landed before the two girls. She eyed both of them carefully…and her expression turned to abject shock upon getting to Doremi. Her reaction was betrayed by her taking a step back.

"What…have…you…DONE?!" Jou-sama shouted out, "How…how can you-?!"

"I've tamed my corruption, Jou-sama!" Doremi replied, "And I know how to free you from yours!"

Jou-sama grit her teeth. "No! I won't allow that!" At once, the corrupted Queen rammed her similarly corrupted Royale Keyblade forward in an attempt to impale the pink Ojamajo. Instead, it impacted against the starry aura, bouncing off like it hit a brick wall. "Nani yo…?! Naze yo…?!"

"You can't hurt me like this, Jou-sama!" Doremi said. She then inserted her poron into her bracelet, forming her Duel disk again. "I challenge you, Jou-sama!"

Hana summoned her Duel Disk as well. "Not by yourself, Mama!" Hana chimed in, adamantly, "Hana-chan will fight with you!"

Jou-sama anger cooled to a simmer. "Well…since I can't harm Doremi-chan with my powers like this…I guess this means I have no choice but to accept," Jou-sama mused. She placed her Keyblade next to her arm, where it transformed into a more Verz-themed version of her Duel Disk. She then took to the skies. "Do you think you can keep up?"

Doremi and Hana mounted their brooms and flew up as well. Before they could even a few feet up, they noticed the other Ojamajos as well as Majorin get up.

"So…" Aiko began, "Yer really gonna fight her then?"

"Please be careful," Momoko added, "She's really tough!"

"We know," Doremi replied, "But we have to fight her no matter what."

"We tried fighting her with all of our strength," Onpu stated, "But even when Majorin-san drew upon the Seals' power and went Super, we still couldn't win."

"Onee-chan?" Pop began, "I…I think Majorin-san's infected now." She pointed at the weakened red-violet Witch. A dark aura could be discerned around her. "You see it, don't you?"

Doremi nodded. "Then Hana-chan and I have to beat her fast…and defeat each of her Dragons trying."

"Please be safe, Doremi-chan," Hazuki peeped, "Please…for all of us!"

"Don't worry, Hazuki-mama!" Hana replied, "We'll be just fine!" She then turned back to Doremi with worry evident in her eyes. "Won't we, Mama?"

Doremi nodded. "Un!" she replied, "Hana-chan! Iku yo!"

And with that, both girls flew after Jou-sama. Below, the other Ojamajos as well as Majorin rushed to the edge of the balcony. All watched anxiously as the threesome began.

"Minna-san?" Aiko began, "Didn't any of you see Doremi-chan's…aura?"

"We can all see it," Pop deadpanned, "But…now that you mention it…"

Onpu looked at her fellow Verz-corrupted friends and took note of the dark cloud-like auras that surrounded them. "Hana-chan's was still the same as ours," she surmised, "But…Doremi-chan's was so different."

"It was like a clear night sky," Momoko continued, "And it felt…peaceful. Content, even!"

Majorin mused over Jou-sama's words. "Is it possible to tame one's own corruption?" she inquired, "And has Doremi-chan really done it…?"

Up above, Jou-sama's Life Point counter had raced to 16000. Doremi and Hana's counter also raced to 16000, since they were sharing a total.

"This Duel will go by tag-team rules on your side," Jou-sama stated, "However…" Suddenly, she loosed a wave of Verz darkness. It struck both girls, causing them to lose control and their life Points to fall to 8000. At the same time, Jou-sama's Life Points jumped to 24000. "This will also be a Handicap Duel. Your combined Life Points will be halved and while the amount you lost will be added to my own!"

Doremi and Hana regained control and glared at Jou-sama. "Hey! We didn't agree to this!" Hana griped, "This isn't fair!"

"You've been running over every foe I put in your way in recent days," Jou-sama retorted, "That, and as the Queen of the Verz, I make the rules!"

Doremi grit her teeth. _There is another way to win besides dropping her to 0 life Points,_ she mentally surmised, "Hana-chan! Jou-sama isn't leaving us much choice! We have to fight and beat her at her own game!"

Hana reluctantly nodded. "Hai hai, Mama," she replied.

All three of them drew their opening hands. "Duel!" Jou-sama, Doremi, and Hana shouted.

* * *

**Featured Duel: Doremi and Hana vs Verz Black Queen and Verz Evil Rin**

**This tag duel with have all players have separate fields, graveyards, banish piles, and LP meters. No one can attack until everyone has had a turn.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Hana LP (8000) – Verz Black Queen LP (8000) – Verz Evil Rin LP (8000)**

**Verz Black Queen's turn:**

**Verz Black Queen has Foolish Burial, Allure of Darkness, Malicevorous Knife, Reinforcement of the Army, and Caligo Claw Crow as her opening hand. She draws Tannhauser Gate.**

**Verz Black Queen activates Foolish Burial and uses it to send Malicevorous Fork to her graveyard. She then normal summons Knife and uses its effect to revive Fork. She follows with Tannhauser Gate and makes them both Lv4. She then overlays both to Xyz summon Evilswarm Thanatos.**

**Verz Black Queen activates Allure of Darkness, drawing Malicevorous Spoon and Cherry Inmato; she banishes to former. She follows with Reinforcement of the Army and uses it to add Junk Synchron to her hand.**

**She ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi has Gagaga Magician, Card Destruction, Penguin Soldier, Gagagarevenge, and Solar Wind Jammer as her opening hand. She draws Gagaga Girl.**

**Doremi summons Gagaga Girl and sets Gagagarevenge. She then activates Card Destruction, forcing everyone to discard their hands and draw new cards.**

**Verz Black Queen draws The Beginning of the End, Return from the Different Dimension, and Junk Synchron. Doremi draws Summon Priest, Effect Veiler, and Kagetokage. Hana and Verz Evil Rin each discard and draw five cards.**

**Doremi activates her set Gagagarevenge and uses it to revive Gagaga Magician. She then makes him and Girl Lv5 via their effects. She follows by overlaying them to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech; Gagagarevenge gives it 300 more ATK while Girl targets Thanatos; Verz Black Queen chains with Thanatos' effect, detaching Fork and making it immune to monster effects this turn.**

**Doremi ends.**

**Verz Evil Rin's turn:**

**Verz Evil Rin discarded Dark Armed Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Mystical Space Typhoon, The Dark Creator, and Dark Horus. Her new opening hand is Summoner Monk, Night Beam, Divine Dragon Apocralyph, Allure of Darkness, and Dark Nephthys. She draws Pot of Avarice.**

**Verz Evil Rin activates Allure of Darkness, drawing The Dark Creator and Effect Veiler and banishing Apocralyph. She then banishes Dark Armed Dragon and The Dark Creator from her graveyard to send Dark Nephthys from her hand to the graveyard. She follows by summoning Summoner Monk and using his effect, discarding Night Beam and special summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior from her deck. She overlays both to Xyz summon Evilswarm Nightmare in Defense Position.**

**She ends.**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana discarded Constellar Kaus, Constellar Leonis, Constellar Sheratan, Constellar Star Chart, and Royal Decree. Her new opening hand is Constellar Sombre, Comstellar Pollux, Constellar Star Chart, Constellar Algiedi, and Xyz Reborn. She draws Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

**Hana activates Constellar Star Chart. She then normal summons Pollux and uses his effect to normal summon Sombre. She then uses Sombre's effect, banishing Sheratan from her graveyard to return Kaus to her hand; she then normal summon Algiedi using Sombre's other effect. Algiedi special summons Kaus from her hand.**

**Hana activates Kaus' effect twice, raising Sombre and Algiedi to Lv5 each. She then overlays Both of them to Xyz summon Constellar Pleiades. Verz Evil Rin activates Evilswarm Nightmare's effect, detaching Breaker and forcing Pleiades Face-down. Hana chains with Pleiades' effect, detaching Sombre and targeting Thanatos; Verz Black Queen chains with Thanatos effect, detaching Knife to make it immune to monster effects; Doremi chains by discarding Effect Veiler, targeting and negating Nightmare's effects. Pleiades remains face-up.**

**Hana overlays Pollux with Kaus to Xyz summon Constellar Praesepe; she draws Sinister Shield off of Star Chart. She sets Xyz Reborn and Sinister Shield and ends.**

**Doremi LP (8000) – Hana LP (8000) – Verz Black Queen LP (8000) – Verz Evil Rin LP (8000)**

**Verz Black Queen's turn:**

**Verz Black Queen draws Giant Germ.**

**Verz Black Queen normal summons Junk Synchron and uses his effect to revive Malicevorous Knife. She then tunes Lv2 Knife with Lv3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor. Hana activates Pleiades' effect, detaching Algeidi and targeting Catastor; Verz Evil Rin chains with Effect Veiler, targeting Pleiades and negating his effects.**

**Verz Black Queen attacks Machu Mech with Catastor; since Machu Mech is a LIGHT monster, Catastor destroys it automatically. She then attacks Doremi directly with Thanatos.**

**She sets Return from the Different Dimension and ends.**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Allure of Darkness.**

**Doremi normal summons Summoner Monk; she activates Kagetokage's effect, special summoning him from her hand. She then uses Monk's effect, discarding Allure and special summoning Star Drawing from her deck. She overlays all three to Xyz summon Vylon Disigma; Verz Evil Rin chains with Nightmare to Drawing's effect, detaching her own Monk and targeting Disigma. Disigma is flipped face-down while Doremi draws Book of Taiyou.**

**Doremi activates Book of Taiyou, flipping Disigma Face-up. She then activates its effect, detaching Monk and equipping Catastor to it.**

**Doremi attacks Nightmare with Disigma; since Nightmare's attribute is the same as the equipped Catastor, Nightmare is destroyed automatically.**

**Evil Rin is freed from the Verz but is unable to continue any further in the duel. Her turn will be taken up by Black Queen instead.**

**Doremi ends.**

**Verz Black Queen's turn:**

**Verz Black Queen draws Dark World Dealings.**

**Verz Black Queen activates Dark World Dealings, forcing herself, Doremi, and Hana to draw a card and discard one.**

**Verz Black Queen draws Pot of Avarice and discards Giant Germ. Doremi draws and discards Solar Wind Jammer. Hana draws and discards Constellar Rasalhague.**

**Verz Black Queen has seven DARK monsters in her graveyard and thus activates The Beginning of the End, banishing Junk Synchron, Malicevorous Knife, Malicevorous Fork, Caligo Claw Crow, and Cherry Inmato and draws Maxx "C", Caligo Claw Crow and Rank-Up Magic – Numeron Force. She then activates Return from the Different Dimension, special summoning Spoon, Knife, Fork, and Caligo Claw Crow.**

**Verz Black Queen overlays Spoon, Knife, and Fork to Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist. She follows with Rank-Up-Magic – Numeron Force, using Dark Mist to Xyz summon Number C96: Dark Storm; the effects of all other face-up cards are negated in the process. She then special summons Caligo Claw Crow from her hand since she controls a DARK monster. She then overlays both Crows to Xyz summon Gachi Gachi Gantetsu in Defense Position.**

**Verz Black Queen attacks Disigma with Dark Storm; during the Battle Step, she detaches Spoon to activate Dark Storm's effect, reducing Disigma to 0 ATK and giving it all to Dark Storm. Hana chains with Enemy Controller and uses it to change Disigma to Defense Position. Disigma is destroyed. Verz Black Queen attacks Doremi directly with Thanatos.**

**Verz Black Queen ends.**

**Hana's turn:**

**Hana draws Monster Reborn.**

**Hana activates Monster Reborn and uses it to revive Gagaga Magician. She then tributes Pleiades and Praesepe to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from her hand. She uses Magician's effect and makes him Lv8. Hana overlays Magician and Galaxy-Eyes to Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.**

**At the start of the Battle Phase, Hana activates Tachyon Dragon's effect, detaching Gagaga Magician and negating the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field and resetting their ATKs and DEFs. She attacks Thanatos with Tachyon Dragon, destroying it. Black Queen breaks free from the Verz but is able to keep going. Hana activates Xyz Reborn and uses it to revive Pleiades. She activates his effect, detaching the Xyz Reborn and returning Gachi to Black Queen's Extra deck. She then attacks Dark Storm with Pleiades, destroying it.**

**Hana overlays Pleiades to Xyz summon Constellar Ptolemy M7. She ends.**

**Doremi LP (1900) – Hana LP (8000) – Black Queen LP (1850) – Evil Rin LP (N/A)**

**Black Queen's turn:**

**Black Queen draws Malicevorous Knife.**

**Black Queen activates Pot of Avarice, returning Dark Mist, Dark Storm, Catastor, Caligo Claw Crow, and Giant Germ to her deck and uses DESTINY DRAW to get Rank-Up-Magic – Barian's Force and Caligo Claw Crow.**

**Black Queen normal summons Knife and uses its effect to revive Fork and then special summons Caligo. She overlays all three to Xyz summon Dark Mist again. She then activates Rank-Up-Magic – Barian's Force, using Dark Mist to Xyz summon Dark Storm; Barian's Force takes the last Xyz material from Tachyon Dragon and attaches it to Dark Storm.**

**Black Queen attacks Tachyon Dragon using Dark Storm; she detaches Caligo to activate its effect, reducing Tachyon Dragon to 0 ATK and giving it all to Dark Storm. Tachyon Dragon is destroyed.**

**Hana is unable to continue the duel at this point.**

**Black Queen ends.**

**Doremi LP (1900) – Hana LP (N/A) – Black Queen LP (1850) – Evil Rin LP (N/A)**

**Doremi's turn:**

**Doremi draws Pot of Avarice.**

**Doremi activates Pot of Avarice, returning Machu Mech, Gagaga Girl, Solar Wind Jammer, Summoner Monk, and Star Drawing to her deck and using DESTINY DRAW to get Smashing Ground and Monster Reborn. Doremi activates the former, destroying Dark Storm. She follows with Monster Reborn and uses it to revive Disigma.**

**Doremi attacks Black Queen directly with Vylon Disigma.**

**Doremi LP (1900) – Hana LP (N/A) – Black Queen LP (0) – Evil Rin LP (N/A)**

**Doremi and Hana are the winners!**

* * *

_Here we are. The final battle. It's all or nothing. If she wins, we're doomed to be her mindless zombies forever. We cannot lose the duel! No matter what it takes!_

_Mama doesn't want me fighting her too, but Mama isn't strong enough by herself. I will help her every which way again._

_!uoy etalimissa dna taefed I nehw sdnim ruoy egnahc lliw uoy spahreP .dlrow eht htiw eno gnimoceb ni em nioj ot tnaw ton od uoy ytip a si tI .raf siht emoc evah uoy ,oS_

* * *

_**Final Battle – Disigma Sieben and Bahamut, Ophion, And Ourboros have begun their approach...**_

* * *

**A/N: I had to completely revise the duel here. Unfortunately, I failed to make the deadline. This chapter, as well as the next two, is still going to take place during the March-September 2013 format. The epilogue chapter will take place in the new format. I was also very surprised and dismayed by just how long this chapter took for me to complete.**

**I'm also aware that this is not Dark Mist's personality. But then again, this one isn't from the show itself as that would be an alternate universe. If you have problems, then I am sorry. But this Dark Mist cannot be the same as the one from the show.**


End file.
